The Games of Life
by I-Await-A-Protector
Summary: Fred not telling a girl how he feels? Unheard of. Charlie not interfering with his brother's love life? Impossible. The threat of Muggleborn Hannah getting killed by Deatheaters? A reality. Fred has to find courage to tell her how he feels, or else...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Hello, welcome to my new story! It's a rather complex story, so I am going to give you the full summary here:_

**The Games of Life is set during the seventh book, during the war. It's spring, roughly mid-April, and the Weasley family is getting restless. The Weasley children are stuck at their Auntie Muriel's house. Mrs Weasley stays at the Burrow most of the time, because she knows the Death Eaters are watching, and she wants life to appear as normal as possible to them. Mr Weasley works all day. Charlie is getting extremely restless- he wants something to do, but there is not a lot to do at their aunt's. So when he sees that Fred and Hannah Jay are closer than usual, he decides to use that to his advantage. He fills in Bill, Fleur, George and his girlfriend/Hannah's best friend Kaylee Oak in on the plan- to bring Hannah and Fred together. His plan is to play a bunch of games in hopes that Fred and Hannah realize how much they care for each other. Little did he know how stubborn Fred and Hannah are. But when the Snatchers start hunting Muggleborns, the games become a little more deadly.**

**Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Hannah's little brother Dominic is causing mayhem with Neville and Ginny. But one day, Snatchers come to the school and take all the Muggleborns, including Dominic. When Hannah gets word that her little brother is captured, she will stop at no means to get him back. Will Fred and Hannah find love amidst the horrors of a nation at war?**

_There you have it. If you enjoyed this one, please check out my other story- Love Triangle! In Love Triangle, you can meet Hannah, Dominic, and Kaylee at the very last chapter. Take a look! You can meet them there! But for now, enjoy The Games of Life!_

Charlie Weasley groaned and rolled off of his Auntie Muriel's couch. He looked around, scowling slightly. He was very familiar with his Aunt's home, but it wasn't the same as the Burrow. It lacked the chaos and disorder the Burrow had. Across from him on the couch was his little brother Fred- stretched out on the couch making little puffs of coloured smoke come out of his wand. On the floor lay Fred and George's best friend Hannah Jay, who was reading a book.

"Fred stop that!" She giggled, as Fred teasing pointed his wand at her, making an orange puff shoot into her face. Fred grinned playfully and shot another one, making her slap him with her book. Fred laughed as she fell back against the couch, covering her face from the smoke. Charlie snickered and glanced into the kitchen. George was in with his girlfriend Kaylee Oak, Hannah's best friend, and they were sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar discreetly, not wanting to get caught by Auntie Muriel- again. Charlie sighed. It didn't feel right being there without their parents or Ron and Ginny, or Hannah's brother Dominic. Charlie sighed again- he was bored. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind as he watched Fred teasingly fire rapid streams of smoke at Hannah, who got up and beat him with her book. Fred laughed and tackled her to the ground playfully, making her burst out laughing. Charlie grinned- he knew how to pass the time. Slowly, a plan formed in his mind- to him it was foolproof. He knew just who to turn to to help him get it started.

"BILL!" He bellowed, running up the stairs to his older brother's room. Bill was crashed onto the bed, and Fleur, his wife, was lying beside him. Both Bill and Fleur had decided to spend part of the year with the rest of the Weasley's, when they realized they were being tracked by the Deatheaters. Bill shot up and gave his brother a confused look.

"Yes Charlie?" He asked. Charlie grinned mischievously, and plopped onto the light blue bed beside him. Fleur raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow and sat up as well.

"I'm bored," Charlie announced. Bill rolled his eyes and yawned, the scars on his face stretching.

"What else is new?" He retorted. He walked over to the window and looked out. It was pouring rain. Charlie grinned happily.

"I have a plan," he said, "Fred's been single for a while now, right?" Bill nodded, and smirked, scratching his chin.

"For about two years now," he chuckled. "I think he was pretty shocked when George landed Kaylee in their last year at Hogwarts! What's that got to do with you being bored?" Charlie grinned again, and walked across the room and out the hallway. Bill and Fleur followed, suspicious about what the dragon tamer was up to.

"Well," Charlie said importantly, "I'm getting concerned for my little bro. BUT! I noticed that he and his Muggle-born friend, Hannah, are pretty close. Their friendship is borderline flirtatious, I dare say." Fleur smiled, and her blue eyes twinkled as Charlie walked down the hall to the entry to the attic.

"I noticed too," she said, her French accent still lingering, "a Veela, even part Veela, have been gifted to know when there is any hint of attraction between two people. This attraction between Fred and Hannah has been going on since the beginning of summer! And here it is, now April!" Bill raised his eyebrows. Charlie pulled down the ladder and coughed violently as dust poofed into his face.

"So why does this have to do with you being bored?" He asked, following Charlie up the ladder. Charlie grinned and grabbed a box labelled, "Muggle-Games: property of Arthur Weasley". Charlie sneezed as dust flew into his nose- the box belonged to their father when he was a kid.

"I want to get them together," he said, rummaging through the box, "and I know just how to do it!" Bill raised his eyebrows and walked over, peering into the box.

"Ok," Bill said slowly, "tell us how. Merlin knows we are dying for entertainment around here!" Charlie grinned, and pulled out two items- a Muggle game called Twister and a bottle. He blew the dust off of them and grinned again.

"You see," he said. "Fred has always been a competitive person, right?" Bill nodded. "So is Hannah. Some good healthy bonding should help. This Muggle game here, Twister, will enable close contact. Needed in a relationship, no? I feel that we can manipulate some games, and use it for our advantage." Fleur's eyes shone with understanding, and she took the bottle from Charlie.

"This will be for Spin the Bottle, non?" She inquired. When Charlie nodded, Bill chuckled.

"You have other games in mind, don't you?" He asked, kneeling beside his brother. Charlie nodded again and grinned at Bill.

"This way, we are entertained and we are doing our little brother a favour by helping him with his love life." Charlie explained as if to a two year old. Bill sighed.

"I don't know," he said slowly, running a hand through his shoulder length hair, "I don't know if Fred and Hannah would want us to interfere with their friendship." Charlie patted Bill's shoulder, and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Bill, Bill, Bill," he said, shaking his head. "I'm doing them a favour! Think about them!" Bill bit his lip, and thought about the past summer. Fred, George, Kaylee, and Hannah had been staying together at the shop. When Bill and Fleur's wedding rolled around, George and Kaylee went together, so Fred and Hannah went alone, without dates. But when the Deatheaters crashed the wedding, George was quick to grab onto Kaylee to keep her safe. Fred was frantic the whole time, trying to find Hannah, who was trying to find him too. When they found each other the four Disapparated to the shop and stayed there until they got word from Mr Weasley to go to Auntie Muriel's. Kaylee was going to stay with George no matter what, but Fred was firm- he told Hannah that for her safety she needed to stay where he could see her. Hannah agreed, and the two haven't been more than five feet away from each other. Since then, it was becoming evident that something was starting to bloom between them. They were blushing when the other entered the room. They glanced at each other more. Bill smiled- yes, he wanted this for Fred.

"I see what you mean," he said. Charlie grinned and started to walk back to the ladder with the box and bottle.

"So are you in?" He asked, "we will have to fill in George and Kaylee though." Bill sighed and stood up.

"Ok," he agreed. "I'm in." Charlie grinned and disappeared down the steps. Just as Bill was about to join him, Fleur latched onto his arm.

"Bill," she murmured, "I don't know about this. I don't think we should get involved in their personal lives." Bill chuckled and ran a hand over her silvery hair.

"Love, don't you want this for Fred?" He asked, "and I know you care about Hannah." Fleur's eyes filled with anguish as she held onto Bill.

"But this isn't right!" She insisted, "we need to let love take its course! Surely you must agree!" Bill shot her a confused look.

"But I thought Veelas made people fall in love with them all the time," he asked, "and not by natural means!" Fleur's anguished eyes were replaced with anger as she stepped away from her husband.

"I'm not a full Veela," she growled, "I would never use my powers like that!" Bill looked at her in alarm and quickly kissed her, calming her down.

"Of course love," he murmured, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me- it was a wrong choice of words." Fleur's shoulders released their tension and she smiled.

"You're forgiven," she said, "but I still don't agree with this." Bill smiled and kissed her cheek. He was sure that all would be fine. He took his wife's hand and helped her back down the ladder. When they got to the kitchen, they found Charlie sneaking up on George and Kaylee, who were sitting at the table, whispering in each other's ears. Bill smiled at his little brother, and glanced back into the living room. Fred was sitting on Hannah, who was sprawled out on the floor, and she was beating him with her fists, screaming at him. Fred laughed and tickled her bare feet, making her burst into peals of laughter. Bill smiled. Yes, he was sure this would go perfectly.

"OI!" Charlie shouted in a whisper. "You two!" George and Kaylee jumped apart, and glared up at him, angry that he interrupted their moment.

"What?" George asked in annoyance. Charlie grinned and waved them into the pantry. They followed suspiciously, and Bill and Fleur joined them. But the pantry was very small for the five adults- Kaylee, the shortest, was squeezed under George's arms, which were locked around her. Charlie, the next shortest, was standing in the middle of the group. Fleur was curled around Bill, who was pressed against the back. Poor George, the tallest, had to duck to avoid hitting his head on the light. Charlie grinned at them.

"We have a plan," he said importantly. Bill rolled his eyes.

"He means that he has a plan and if it doesn't work that means he can blame it on the two of us," he said. George snickered.

"Hey," Charlie said, looking offended, "let me speak!" He turned back to George and Kaylee. "I want to get Fred and Hannah together," he said. George chuckled, and Kaylee grinned.

"About time someone started on those two lovebirds," George exclaimed.

"We have been trying to do that since seventh year," Kaylee said, shaking her head, "but those two are as dense as ice. Hannah may be a Ravenclaw, but she is clueless about love." Charlie beamed.

"Perfect!" He crowed. Bill slapped his hand over his brother's mouth.

"Keep it down," he hissed, "do you want them to hear us?" Charlie shook his hand off, and continued to fill Kaylee and George in on the plan. Kaylee clapped softly after he finished.

"Brilliant," she exclaimed, "better than George's idea!" George blushed, and grinned sheepishly.

"I had wanted to spike their drinks with love potion," he said, "I thought it would work. But then Kaylee reminded me that it was an artificial love, so it wasn't the same..." Kaylee giggled and kissed his cheek. Charlie grinned, and rubbed his freckled jaw.

"Not bad," he said, "but it's still a stupid idea. Mine is way better." Fleur rolled her eyes, and glared at Bill. Bill shrugged and winced as his shoulder smashed into a can of pumpkin.

"Say," George asked, "why aren't Mum and Dad here?" Bill sighed.

"Ah," he said, "they are at the Burrow. They figured that since the Deatheaters are tracking us, it would be safer for them to stay at the Burrow, and send us here. They said our safety is their top priority, and when the Deatheaters stop tracking the house we will join them back at the Burrow. Until then, we are stuck here." Kaylee sighed.

"Where is your Auntie Muriel?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Up in her room," Fleur said, "she was cleaning the tiara she lent me. She complained that it was dirty." Bill snorted.

"Old bat," he retorted, "it's Goblin made. It repels dirt." Fleur made a face.

"I know that, and you know that," she said, "tell Auntie Muriel that!" Bill laughed, and Kaylee coughed.

"Not to be the downer of the party," she said, "but can we get out of here? I really don't like the box of prunes pressing into my butt." Charlie laughed and opened the door, and they slipped out quietly. He grinned at the others, and walked into the living room.

"OI!" He shouted. Fred and Hannah gasped and jumped. Hannah blushed at Fred, and pulled her long blonde hair into a high pony tail, blinking her green eyes.

"Yes Charlie?" She asked softly, as Fred stuck his hands in his pockets, looking anywhere but at Charlie or Hannah. Charlie smirked- they were just too cute.

"We are bored," he announced, "and we need entertainment." Fred raised his eyebrows, and crossed his arms, grinning cheekily at his brother.

"How can we help?" He asked. Hannah cocked her head, and glanced at the others, who had filed into the room and were situated on all the old fashioned couches.

"We are going to play Muggle games!" George exclaimed. Fred glanced at his twin, and snorted.

"Alright," he agreed, "what did you have in mind? We can't exactly leave the house right now. It's pouring rain!" Charlie glanced out the window, and sighed. Sure enough, the rain was coming down in torrents. He thought quickly, and grinned.

"I know what we can play first," he said excitedly. Hannah pursed her lips and smiled.

"What would that be?" She asked. Charlie grinned. He knew a whole bunch of games from his Muggleborn friends at Hogwarts.

"Sardines," he said excitedly.

_A/N- There you have it. The first chapter! Now, I know it may be confusing right now, and some things don't exactly follow the book. Ginny isn't at Hogwarts at this point in the book, but trust me- I am going to make it all work out. Any suggestions for games would be great! I have a whole bunch already, but the more the merrier, eh? Please review- it would be much appreciated XD_


	2. The Games Begin

_A/N- Hey! Wow, four reviews on a first chapter? I am honoured. Thanks so much! Enjoy!_

Hannah laughed, and grinned at Charlie, amused by his enthusiasm.

"Sounds like fun!" She said. When everyone else shot her a confused look, she smiled. "Sardines is like Hide and Seek. Only, one person hides, and everyone else has to find them. When you find them, you hide with them. Finally, one person will be left looking. That person then has to go and hide." Kaylee clapped her hands to her chest and beamed.

'Sounds like a plan!" She chirped. Hannah smiled, but it wavered. She pursed her lips slightly, and blinked rapidly.

"Dominic loved that game when he was little," she sighed, biting her lip. She shook her head and grinned again. "Who will hide first?"

"You will," Charlie declared, pointing to her. Hannah's eyebrows rose, but she smiled.

"Dare I ask why?" She asked, crossing her arms. Charlie shrugged and grinned. He knew that Fred would be the first to find her, because their thought process matched each other's. Fred would search in the first place he would hide.

"Because I'm the boss," he said importantly. Bill snorted, making Kaylee giggle. George grinned at Hannah, and hid his eyes, crouching on his knees.

"Go hide!" He said. Everyone covered their eyes, and Hannah tiptoed away silently. Charlie sank onto the couch, his face buried in his hands. When two minutes was up, everyone lifted their heads.

"Where to first?" George asked Kaylee, putting his arm around her shoulder. Kaylee thought for a moment, and grinned.

"Basement," she said. She shot him a quick and knowing wink, and the two dashed downstairs. Bill and Fleur headed to the back rooms, leaving Charlie and Fred in the living room. Fred had on his thinking face, which included a pout, furrowed brows, and pacing. Charlie snickered, and addressed him.

"Any ideas about where she is?" He asked. Fred grinned, and stopped pacing.

"Many," he said, "I think I know where she is." Charlie chuckled as Fred took off upstairs, stumbling over the burgundy carpet as he did so. Charlie decided to reverse Fred's tracks and went to join Kaylee and George in the basement.

"Kaylee," he called softly, "George!" He took out his wand, and muttered, "Lumos." His wand illuminated the dark staircase going down to the basement, and he tiptoed down, peering around. Mounds of boxes cluttered the basement, creating perfect spots for hiding places. He grinned as he saw George and Kaylee sitting on one of the larger boxes, whispering to each other. He walked over, and they grinned at him invitingly. Kaylee scooted closer to George to make room for Charlie.

"She's not down here," George said, looking around. Charlie grinned and hopped up to join them.

"I know," he said promptly, "Fred headed upstairs, and I figured he was right about where she is, so I decided that they needed as much time together as possible. It's all in the plan, see." Kaylee grinned and linked her fingers through George's.

"Do you really think this will work?" She asked. Charlie nodded, letting the light from his wand shine on the walls to amuse himself.

"It has to work!" He exclaimed, pointing the wand in Kaylee's face. "I mean, look at them! Kaylee, when was the last time Hannah was on a date?" Kaylee thought for a moment, biting her lip.

"I honestly can't remember," she admitted. Charlie smiled smugly. He knew that Fred hadn't been on a date in a while either.

"This is why they will be so perfect!" He said, clapping his hands together. George chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"You should hear him talk about Hannah," he said, rolling his eyes. "He has her on a pedestal. I have confronted him about her, asking if he had feelings for her, but he always denies it. Stupid Fred…" Charlie snorted.

"Please," he said. "If Fred doesn't have feelings for Hannah, then I'm Norberta, the Hungarian Horntail!" Upstairs, Bill and Fleur were quietly walking around, opening doors and searching.

"No sign of her," Bill whispered. Fleur sighed and nodded.

"She's sneaky," she said. They walked into the kitchen, searching in the pantry. But upstairs, Hannah was crouched against the wall of the attic, listening carefully for people to come up the ladder. When Fred suddenly Apparated beside her, she jumped, and scowled up at him.

"So you found me," she said, as her heart rate returned to normal. Fred grinned and nodded.

"Yup!" He said. "Good hiding spot, by the way." He crouched down beside her, sitting behind a large box. Hannah's heart pounded lightly in her chest, and she swallowed, casually looking around at anything but the ginger beside her.

"How did you know I was up here?" She asked, keeping her voice light and friendly. Fred chuckled, and ran a hand through his ginger hair.

"It was fairly easy," he said, "I figured that you would go where people would least expect you to go. What better place than up in the attic with the dirt and bats?" Hannah paled slightly at the mention of bats. She always hated them. Suddenly, there was a rustling of wings above their heads, and Hannah jumped backwards, straight into Fred's arms. They tumbled against a stack of boxes, causing them to tip.

"Uh oh," Fred muttered.

"Look out Fred!" Hannah yelped, diving to the side as the boxes fell. Fred's eyes widened. His first thought was to protect her. He quickly rolled on top of Hannah, and shielded her from the boxes. They hit his back instead, completely missing Hannah. When the boxes stopped falling, they were momentarily caught in a dust cloud. They both coughed as dust settled around them. Fred found himself staring down into Hannah's big green eyes, which were staring back into his blue ones with mild surprise. At that moment Fred realised that he was still crouched over her. He blushed and rolled off, and Hannah sat up, her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"Thanks," she whispered to him. Fred smiled, and wiped the dust off of his freckled face. Hannah did the same with hers, and the two crouched again, waiting for the others.

"They are taking forever," Fred whispered. Hannah smiled at him, secretly not minding the time delay.

"I don't think they realized that you could Disapparate into the attic," she giggled. Fred snickered, pleased with his plan.

"I did so because they would hear the ladder hitting the ground.," he said. "Then your spot would be discovered sooner." Hannah grinned, and turned to face him, crossing her legs.

"How's the shop going?" She asked. Fred laughed quietly, shooting her a smile. He sat down again, leaning against the wall.

"We're playing Sardines, and you're asking me about the shop?" He chuckled. Hannah grinned and sat beside him. "The shop is going well," he said. "Business is great. How about you over at Flourish and Botts?" Hannah smiled, running a hand through her blonde curls.

"I know it's so stereotypical of a Ravenclaw to work at a bookstore," she said, "but I want something new, you know? Something different!" Fred smiled, and opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly the door to the attic opened. He pulled Hannah to his chest, and covered her mouth, wishing whoever was making their way up the steps would vanish again. She was startled, but curled up against his side. Bill and Fleur jumped into the room, and looked around. Hannah glanced up at Fred, her heart pounding again in her chest. He pressed her tighter to his body as Bill and Fleur walked by, whispering to each other.

"Where are they?" Bill asked his wife, peering into the corners. Fleur gazed around the room, her blue eyes narrowed. Suddenly, she smirked, and tiptoed over to where Fred and Hannah were crouched behind the boxes. Hannah buried her face into Fred's shirt, and he curled around her tighter, forming a tight cocoon around her. Fleur motioned to Bill, and pointed at the boxes. Bill grinned and followed.

"GOT YOU!" They shouted together, jumping in front of Fred and Hannah. Hannah and Fred jumped, crashing their heads against each other's.

"OUCH!" They yelped, covering their heads. Suddenly, footsteps pounded below them, and Charlie, Kaylee, and George climbed up the ladder. George grinned evilly and hopped up, helping Kaylee to her feet. Charlie threw himself onto the wood floor and laughed at Fred and Hannah, who were blushing.

"YOU GOT CAUGHT!" He shouted. Hannah giggled and nodded, as Fred stood up and dragged her to her feet.

"Yeah, it was a great spot, until Bill and Fleur petrified us," Fred said, grinning in good humour at his brother. Bill smirked and Hannah smiled. Charlie turned to Fred, and grinned.

"You found her first," he said, "you get to hide next!" Fred grinned. He had the perfect spot.

"Dominic Jay!" A nasal voice sneered. Dominic Jay jerked his head up from his desk and blearily blinked his green eyes. He blushed, as he realized he fell asleep in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or, Dark Arts, as it was now referred to. Professor Amycus Carrow sneered at him.

"Yes Professor?" Dominic asked quietly. Beside him, his best friend Neville Longbottom looked at him sympathetically. Professor Carrow walked over to him and bent his ugly face in close to Dominic's handsome one. Dominic leaned back, repulsed by the professor's breath.

"Why don't you demonstrate to us the effects of the Cruciatis Curse?" He asked. He jeered at Dominic, and grabbed the front of his robes, yanking him to his feet. Dominic shot Neville a panicked look- they had been learning about the Curse all class, and now they had to perform it. Dominic looked at his target. It was a little Hufflepuff first year girl, with her light brown hair tied in a braid. She quivered in her shoes, looking up at Dominic fearfully.

"It's ok," she said softly, squeezing her eyes shut. "I can handle it." A tear leaked down her cheek and Professor Carrow slapped her across the face. Everyone in the room winced, and the girl fell to her knees.

"Get up, you filthy little Mudblood," he sneered. Dominic winced at his words. He was a Muggleborn as well. Beside Neville, Ginny Weasley looked up at Dominic with wide eyes. Dominic glanced at his friends, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't hurt the little girl.

"Do it boy," Professor Carrow sneered, turning to Dominic. The professor only came up to Dominic's chest, but that didn't stop him from tormenting Dominic on a daily basis. Dominic remembered the words his sister last said to him before he boarded the train for his final year. "Dominic," she had said, "just remember- you may be a Ravenclaw, but inside of you is the heart of a Gryffindor. Be brave, Dominic. Don't let them get to you!" Her words always made him want to be brave. He was going to be brave for his sister. Dominic set his strong jaw and glared at the professor.

"No," he said coldly. Professor Carrow's pale eyes widened and whispers filled the classroom. Someone from the back shouted:

"YOU GO DOMINIC!" They cheered. A faint smile flickered across Dominic's lips, and Professor Carrow snarled at the class.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. He whirled back to Dominic. "CRUCIO HER!" Dominic narrowed his eyes.

"I won't," he said defiantly. Professor Carrow gave a cry of anger, and stepped closer to the Ravenclaw. Dominic held his ground.

"You will," he said coldly. The room went silent. Dominic slipped his hand into his pocket, drawing his wand out shakily. Professor Carrow gave him a smug look, believing he won the battle. Dominic looked over his shoulders at the little Hufflepuff. She had her arms and legs bound by ropes, and she was still kneeling on the ground from when she fell. She looked up at Dominic with wide hazel eyes. Dominic concentrated.

"REDUCTO!" He cried. The ropes were ripped off of her body, and she wiggled her arms, limp with relief. She looked at Dominic gratefully, but he wasn't done. "RUN!" He screamed at her. She quickly jumped to her feet and bolted from the room. Professor Carrow gave a roar of anger and started to follow her, reaching out to grab onto her, but Dominic jumped on his back, bringing him to the ground. The girl ran down the hall, and tore around the corner.

"YOU IDIOT BOY!" He screamed at Dominic. Dominic grunted in pain as Professor Carrow's fist collided with his head. He rolled to the side, but Professor Carrow was faster, for once.

"Run Dominic!" Ginny screeched. Dominic made to grab for his wand, which he dropped in the scuffle, but Professor Carrow pointed his wand at Dominic.

"CRUCIO!" He screamed. Dominic's shouts of pain filled the room, as his body thrashed on the ground. Neville and Ginny tried to jump to his rescue, but just as they reached Dominic Professor Carrow lifted the curse. He gazed around the class, and the students were frozen in their seats.

"Class dismissed," he snarled, extending each word. He turned on his heel and left the room. Dominic had collapsed onto the floor, his breath unsteady. Ginny knelt beside him and cradled his head in her lap, mumbling to him, and Neville sighed, glaring at all the students who were watching.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" He snapped. They all left quickly, and Ginny stroked Dominic's hair as he tried to regain his breath. When his breathing was regular, he sat up, keeping his eyes shut.

"Dom, when are you going to learn how to stay out of trouble?" Neville sighed, sitting beside his friend. Ginny sat on his other side, drawing her knees to her chest. Dominic chuckled, but winced at the pain that shot through his chest.

"You are worse than Fred and George when it comes to trouble," Ginny scolded. Dominic leaned against Professor Carrow's desk and smiled coldly, staring straight ahead.

"I would rather get tortured than let that little girl be tortured," he said flatly. He got to his feet slowly, wincing as he did so. Neville and Ginny supported him as they walked out of the classroom.

"Let's get you to the infirmary, mate," Neville said firmly. Dominic tried to protest, but Neville was having none of it. He slung Dominic's arm around his shoulders and half dragged him out of the classroom. Ginny got his other side, and the two helped their friend through the crowded hall.

"What class is after lunch?" Dominic asked. He winced, and clenched his jaw as more pain went up his chest.

"Muggle Studies," Ginny said gloomily. Dominic groaned, and ground his teeth. Alecto Carrow, their teacher, had taken a strong dislike to Dominic and Ginny when she found out about Ginny's father and Dominic's parents. The class was pure hell.

"At least we aren't learning the Cruciatis curse in there," Neville said hopefully. Dominic shot him a look, and Neville shrugged.

"Be grateful you are a Pureblood," he said darkly. Neville shrugged as they approached the infirmary. Madam Pomfry lifted her head as she heard the door opening, and when she saw Neville and Ginny dragging in Dominic, she gasped and rushed over.

"Come!" She cried, "lay him down on the bed!" Neville and Ginny lowered Dominic onto a bed and he cussed as pain shot through his body again.

"Now there," Madam Pomfry said sternly, "none of that!" She quickly examined Dominic, and smiled. "I'm going to have to keep you here for the rest of the afternoon to rest up. Meanwhile, you have to take some potions for the pain, alright? The Cruciatis Curse did some damage! Always does the first time!" She turned her head away and called out. "SUSAN!" Neville poked Dominic's shoulder.

"We have to get to lunch," Neville said, "see you soon, Dom!" Ginny and Neville slipped out of the room, as a short Hufflepuff with shoulder length red hair walked over to Dominic and Madam Pomfry.

"Yes Madam Pomfry?" She asked. Dominic looked up at her, and his breath caught in his throat. Susan Bones- the girl he had been crushing on since fifth year.

"Mr Dominic Jay here needs some potion," she said, patting Dominic on top of his wavy hair. He scowled and ran a hand over his blonde hair. Susan giggled at him, and Madam Pomfry left.

"I didn't know you worked in the infirmary," he said, his voice an octave higher than usual. He cleared his throat to cover it up. Susan giggled again and reached for the potion Madam Pomfry had left on the table. She sat down on the bed beside him, and crossed her legs.

"I want to be a Healer," she said, unscrewing the bottle. Dominic propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. "I decided that working here would give me an idea of what I would be dealing with," she continued.

"I see," Dominic said, grinning at her. She blushed at his smile, and gestured to him.

"Open your mouth," she instructed. Dominic did so obediently, and Susan poured the potion into his open mouth. He gagged as the vile potion hit his tongue.

"Eeeurghh," he shuddered. Susan giggled again and recapped the potion, checking his pulse.

"You'll be good as new in an hour," she said. "For now, stay here and rest." She made to leave, but Dominic grabbed her robe sleeve.

"Will you stay?" He asked hopefully. Susan glanced down at the Ravenclaw. He really was cute, she thought to herself. She would be kidding herself if she thought otherwise. She knew that Dominic Edward Jay was considered an attractive student to the other girls, and she rather fancied him herself. But why he would ever fancy her was beyond her comprehension. She smiled and sat down again.

"Ok," she giggled. "Now, can you tell me why you were hit with the Cruciatis Curse?" Dominic's green eyes went slightly dark, and he made a face.

"That's a long story," he sighed. Susan squeezed his arm, and smiled.

"I have time," she whispered, her eyes twinkling.

_A/N- Aw, Dominic has a crush XD Now, I got to explain something: It's not Easter break yet. When it is, it's bye bye Ginny. She'll join our pals at Auntie Muriel's! Any suggestions for more games to play? Review please! It would be appreciated greatly!_


	3. Sardines and Sandwiches

_A/N- Sorry! I have been so busy with school! Anyways, thanks for the reviews. It's great!_

"Alright, where did that sod go?" Bill asked, as soon as their eyes were opened. They had all gone back down to the living room, waiting for Fred to hide. When two minutes were up, they all lifted their heads from their hands, and were looking around the room.

"Hey, where did Hannah go?" Kaylee asked, looking around. Hannah had disappeared the moment two minutes were up. George laughed, and shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"I'll assume she knows where he is," he chortled.

"George, you are Fred's twin," Fleur piped up, "where would he be?" George put on his thinking face, very similar to Fred's. Suddenly, his blue eyes lit up and he grabbed Kaylee's hand, pulling her back to the basement.

"Down here," he called, "it was Fred's favourite hiding spot when we were kids!" Charlie, Bill, and Fleur followed. Hannah meanwhile, slipped past Auntie Muriel's bedroom in the hall. She peered around the corners, stepping on her socked feet lightly.

"Dammit Fred," she swore under her breath. She approached the ladder at the end of the hall, and smirked in victory. She always could outsmart Fred, and tonight was no exception. She extended a pale hand and placed it on the rung of the ladder, and hoisted herself up. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she climbed swiftly and quietly. When she got to the top, she hoisted herself onto the wood quietly, and stood up slowly. She tiptoed over to the boxes she had hidden behind, and jumped on top of one.

"GOT YOU!" She cried. Just as she had assumed, Fred was kneeling behind them. He jumped at the sound of her voice and scowled up at her.

"What gave me away?" He asked as he helped her off the box and onto the ground beside him. She snickered quietly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" She whispered. "Fred, you always were the best at Hide and Seek at Hogwarts. It's because you always hide in the place last hidden." Fred was stunned. He stared at the girl sitting across from him with a smile on her face. He started laughing, and she scowled.

"What?" She demanded. Fred shook his head, grinning at her and nudging her knee with his foot.

"You're too smart for your own good," he chortled. Hannah blushed, but another smile crossed her lips and she peered at him from under her long eyelashes. Fred's breath caught in his throat at the sight.

"Is that a bad thing?" She teased. Fred smiled. Hannah's heart skipped a beat.

"No," he said, moving over to sit beside her. "No, it's a very good thing." Hannah smiled again, and crossed her arms, unsure of what to do with them.

"Do you like smart?" She asked, her voice so soft Fred barely caught her words. He smiled and looked at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I do," he said, "I like it a lot." Hannah looked at him with large green eyes and smiled.

"That's good then," she said. As she curled her legs under her, and leaned in closer to him, Fred had a sudden urge to kiss her. The urge came so quickly that his breath was knocked from his chest, and his head started to spin. Hannah looked back at him with a curious look on her face.

"Are you ok, Fred?" She asked, her cool palm resting on his forehead. "You're awfully pale." Fred just shrugged his shoulders, forcing a carefree grin onto his face. But no matter what, the urge to kiss his best friend wasn't going away. Hannah got to her knees, and studied his face, cupping it gently with worry. Fred licked his lips slightly, desperately wanting to take her into his arms and kiss her. Hannah shot him a weird look and sat back down, crossing her ankles.

"What are you looking at me strangely for?" She giggled. Fred shook his head out of the foggy daze he was in and tried to smile reassuringly, his heart rate returning to normal.

"It's nothing, don't let it bother you," he reassured. Hannah smiled, but inside, she was still wondering. Twenty minutes later, no one had found them. Fred and Hannah shot each other a confused look and shrugged.

"I think they gave up," Hannah whispered to him. Fred nodded, chuckling.

"I told you this was a good place!" He said. He stood up, and stretched. "I think we should go back down to the living room. Care to join me?" He extended his hand to Hannah, and blushing, she accepted it. He helped her to her feet, but pulled a bit too hard and she slammed into his chest.

"Ouch!" She squealed lightly. Fred blushed, and rubbed the top of her head, which had collided with his chest.

"Sorry!" He whispered. She smiled reassuringly at him, and to her surprise, Fred pulled her into his arms, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hold on," he cautioned. Before she could speak, Fred had Disapparated, still holding Hannah tightly. When they arrived in the living room, they were shocked to find everyone sitting on couches.

"About time you two turned up!" Bill cried. Charlie smirked- Fred was still holding Hannah. Fred caught him staring and quickly stepped away from her. She shot him a confused look, but grinned at the others. Fleur excused herself to the loo.

"Who's next?" She asked, walking over to the couch and sitting beside Kaylee. Kaylee smirked at her. Already she could sense more between Fred and Hannah than there was two hours ago. Fred walked over with her, but suddenly changed his mind and sat beside George. Hannah shot him a hurt look, but covered it up by looking at Charlie.

"I'm bored of this game," Charlie declared. Hannah rolled her eyes, along with the rest of the crew. She curled her legs up under her, and let her hair tumble over her shoulder, looking at Charlie with intelligent eyes.

"Of course you are," she said, rolling her eyes, "so what do we do next?" George stood up, and stretched.

"Food time," he announced. Fred jumped to his feet, grinning wildly.

"Race you!" He shouted. Both twins took off running, with Fred slightly in the lead. Kaylee giggled as she watched her boyfriend tackle his brother, and the two twins started to wrestle each other, trying to get to the door first.

"Not so fast!" Bill shouted. He jumped over the twins, and darted into the kitchen. Both twins shot him an indignant look.

"Hey!" Fred cried. George pinned his arms down, about to jump. George shot him a scowl.

"No fair!" He added. Fred tickled under his arms, and George came tumbling down, laughing. Hannah burst into laughter with him.

"Is Georgie ticklish?" She teased. George blushed, and Fred grinned up at her wildly, his blue eyes dancing.

"I know who else is ticklish," he said evilly. Hannah's eyes narrowed, and she tried to back away slowly, but walked straight into Charlie, who grabbed her arms.

"Don't you dare," she growled. Kaylee laughed and with help from Charlie, they managed to tackle her to the ground. Fred pounced on her- tickling under her arms, her feet, her sides, and neck. Hannah burst into peals of laughter, and squirmed with all her might.

"Fred I'm going to kill you!" She gasped, tears of laughter streaming out of her eyes. Fred stuck his tongue out at her before tickling her sides.

"But Hannah!" He cried, "you're so much fun to tickle! Look at her George!" George was laughing too, and when he saw his girlfriend watching with a grin on her face, he smiled and jumped up, walking over to her. Kaylee smirked up at him with her brown eyes twinkling.

"Yes Weasley?" She asked, putting a hand on his chest. George said nothing, but brought his mouth down to her ear and his hands on her waist. Kaylee's breath caught in her throat at the sudden romantic gesture. But romance was the last thing on George's mind.

"You're going down, Love," he whispered. Kaylee gasped and tried to run, but George grabbed her around the waist and brought her down on top of him.

"GEORGE!" She screamed at him, laughing hysterically as he tickled her. George laughed and sat on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Beside him, Hannah managed to wrestle Fred off and was using his own technique against him- tickling his weakest spots. Fred laughed helplessly as Hannah tickled his sides and neck. He squirmed, begging for mercy.

"Not until you can admit that I dominate all tickle fights," Hannah said, tickling his sides and neck simultaneously. Fred laughed and squirmed even more.

"Ok!" He pleaded. Hannah smirked, and released him. Beside them, Kaylee found her technique- kissing George swiftly as he bent over to tickle behind her head. George was stunned, and Kaylee jumped up, high fiving her best friend.

"Victory!" They cried. Bill walked back into the room, eating a turkey sandwich. He gave them all a weird look.

"Wha thu booty 'ell our oo 'oing?" He mumbled around a mouthful of turkey, looking at the twins, who were both pink faced and breathless, to the girls, who had messy hair and smiles. Everyone shot him a confused look.

"Eh?" Hannah asked.

"Come again?" Kaylee inquired.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Fleur chided as she walked into the room.

"Where did you get the turkey?" George demanded.

"Have you been smoking Gillyweed behind the house?" Fred asked.

"GIVE ME THAT SANDWICH!" Charlie demanded. Bill stuck his tongue, covered in food, out and held it out of Charlie's grasp, which wasn't hard to do.

"NO!" He cried, swallowing the food, "and I said, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Everyone laughed.

"Tickle fight!" Charlie shouted, getting Bill under the armpit. Bill yelped and dropped the sandwich, which Charlie dove for and devoured quickly.

"You git," Bill said sourly. "That was the last of the turkey!" Fred and Hannah snickered, and glanced at each other in amusement. Fred stared into her eyes, wishing desperately for that moment in the attic. Hannah stared back, longing for his arms to be wrapped around her again. Fred licked his lips gently, and took a step towards her. He had to kiss her. Hannah took a deep breath and watched him, wanting him to kiss her. But neither of them prepared for Charlie to barrel through them, declaring that he had an idea. Fred turned and glared at his brother, his opportunity gone.

"WHAT?" He shouted. Charlie grinned, completely unaware that he just ruined his own plans of his brother and Hannah getting together. Hannah put her hands on her hips, silently cursing Charlie.

"DO enlighten us," she growled, her green eyes dark. Charlie smiled cheerily.

"I have our next game!" He cried.

"What would that be?" Kaylee asked wearily.

"Confessions," Charlie crowed happily.

_A/N- Silly Charlie. Anyways, I have one plea: If you put me on Story Alert/Favourite story without a review, please review! It really helps! And if you have any requests for questions in Confessions, or just a game you want to see the play, please leave them in the review! Thanks!_


	4. Confessing and Rebelling

_A/N- WOW! Seven reviews? You guys rock. Now, let's see how Confessions go, shall we?_

Hannah groaned, along with Fred, wearily. She just wanted time with him alone.

"Great idea Charlie," Bill said, clapping him on the back. "How do we play?" Charlie grinned and walked over to the box he brought down from the attic and started to rummage through it.

"With this," he said. He pulled out a small black ball. Everyone looked at it curiously, and Charlie passed it around.

"A magic eight ball?" Kaylee asked, holding it in her hands. Hannah took it and shook her head, her long hair tumbling over her shoulder.

"Close," she said, "but no." She shook it, and in the small glass screen were the words, "Confess the most embarrassing thing you have done." Charlie grinned and sat onto the carpet, crossing his legs.

"Everyone sit in a circle," he said. Everyone sat, and Fred was quick to sit by Hannah, who blushed and crossed her legs. Across from them was Charlie, who smirked. His plan was working brilliantly. They were going to be together by the end of the night, he was sure.

"What do we do?" Bill asked. Charlie set the ball in the middle of their circle, and grinned.

"We will go in a counter clockwise circle, and we will confess whatever the Confession Ball asks." He said. "If we lie, the ball will sense it and squirt us with water. It will continue to do so, only worse, until we tell the truth." George grinned and rubbed his hands.

"Sounds like fun," he said. "You first, Charlie!" Charlie grinned and cleared his throat.

"When I was first starting to become a dragon tamer, I had to feed the Hungarian Horntail," he said. He pointed to the long burn on the inside of his arm. "I didn't know that you had to wear protective gloves. It was my stupid mistake. In front of all the elder dragon tamers, I got burnt. I've never been able to live it down!" Fred snorted with laughter, but covered it up as a cough. Charlie shot him a dirty look.

"My turn," Kaylee said cheerfully. She grinned before blushing at George. "When George and I were first going out, he told me to meet him at the bottom of the Hogwarts' staircase. I thought it would be a good idea to wear four inch heels. So when I was walking down the steps, George turned to look at me, and I got so flustered I tripped over my heels and fell down the stairs, tearing my favourite dress!" George burst out laughing, and fell backwards. Kaylee thumped him in the chest, and pouted.

"It was too adorable," George chuckled, shooting his girlfriend a loving look. "That's why I love you, Babe!" Kaylee blushed even more as he kissed her cheek.

"My turn," George said. "This is too easy. It was fifth year. I was in the showers after Quidditch practice, and everyone else was in the changing area just outside of the bathroom." Fred started laughing so hard he fell onto Hannah's shoulder.

"I remember this," he choked out. Hannah shot him a confused look. George blushed and went on.

"There I was, minding my own business, scrubbing at my hair, when all of a sudden, Moaning Myrtle slips out of the drain, and is right before me. She bloody started to ogle me, and I was so petrified, I fell against the curtain, which was the door to the change area, and fell out. Everyone, even the girls, got a full view of George Weasley's pale arse that day!" Everyone started laughing so hard tears streamed down their faces. George pouted, and Hannah chuckled.

"Mine's pretty bad," she said, her face going beet red. "Fred, this was with you!" Fred laughed, and teasingly pulled her hair.

"But Hannah, embarrassing things happen to you all the time," he chortled, "you're a magnet for trouble!" Hannah blushed again and grinned.

"We were in the Three Broomsticks," she said, "on Valentine's Day. Neither of us had dates, so we spent the day walking around Hogsmeade laughing at everyone who had boyfriends and girlfriends. Anyways, we went into the Three Broomsticks because it was freezing cold out. Fred pulled a chair out for me, and I went to sit, but I completely missed the chair and fell!"

"Is that it?" Kaylee laughed, "Hannah that happens on a daily basis." Hannah gave her a dirty look.

"There's more, just listen," she said, her face going beet red. Fred reached down to help me up, and when I stood up I hit Madam Rosmerta's arm. She was holding a tray of Butterbeer. She spilled them on me, and I jumped. But I crashed into Fred, who caught me again. When I tried to wipe the Butterbeer off my face, I elbowed Katie Bell in the nose, who jerked back and stepped on Alicia's foot, who crashed into Oliver Wood, who knocked into more people, who knocked into Madam Rosmerta, who was bringing out more Butterbeer. I was doused again!" Everyone burst out laughing, and Fred in particular laughed especially hard.

"It was pure gold," he choked out, his face bright red. Hannah hit him lightly, and turned beet red.

"It was pure horrid!" She cried, covering her face. Fred grinned, and looked at the others.

"My story is the result of what happened after Hannah's," he chuckled. "It's not really embarrassing, but Hannah might think differently." Hannah blushed beet red and buried her face into Fred's back.

"This is horrible," she moaned. Fred grinned and patted her hand.

"It's not that bad," he scoffed. She scowled.

"Is too," she said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not and you know it!"

"Fred, it was horrible!"

"JUST TELL THE STORY!" Bill shouted. Fred and Hannah blushed, but Bill hid a smile.

"Anyways," Fred said quickly. "Hannah had run outside, and I followed quickly, but we didn't see the ice. Anyways, we both go down. I grabbed Hannah's waist accidently, and pulled her on top of me, but suddenly we flipped after hitting an ice chunk, and I landed on top of her. But suddenly, we hit a snow pile-" Hannah filled in the rest, blushing deeply.

"I screamed, because the snow hit my neck, and it was freezing," she said. "Fred panicked, wondering if I was hurt. But he was still lying on top of me. Everyone rushed over-" Fred finished it.

"And they wanted to know what the bloody hell I was doing to Hannah!" He cried, "they assumed the worst! For three weeks after that, I couldn't go near her with a ten foot pole without about twenty different blokes trying to keep her away!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh Fred," Kaylee gasped, "aren't you the ladies' man?" Fred blushed, and looked at Bill.

"Your turn," he said quickly. Bill chortled, and grinned at his wife.

"It happened when Fleur and I were first going out," he said. "It was pretty embarrassing. I took her to Egypt, on our month anniversary, and I took her to the pyramids." Fleur smiled fondly at the memory and squeezed his hand.

"It was very romantic," she said lovingly.

"Until we went into a pyramid," Bill continued, a dull flush hitting his cheeks. "Anyways, I was showing her around, when suddenly, I touched a cursed necklace. I didn't know it was cursed, until my hand started to swell. And it turned purple! Fleur did some fancy magic, and luckily my hand returned to normal. It was still embarrassing for the girl I love to see me panic." Fleur kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I thought it was adorable," she said. Bill smiled and kissed her lovingly. Both Fred and Hannah had to turn away from the scene before them. It was too much.

"Go Fleur," Charlie demanded. Fleur blushed a light pink and cleared her throat.

"When I first got to Hogwarts for the Tournament, I needed a date for the Yule Ball," she said, going redder and redder. "A young Roger Davis asked me to go, and I said yes. He was good looking, but not as much as you, Bill," she assured her husband. Bill pouted anyways. "We ah, had a bit too much Firewhiskey, and well, we were in the rose bush and Severus Snape caught us," she concluded quickly. Everyone chuckled, and Charlie shook the ball again.

"Who was your first crush?" He quoted. He grinned. "That's easy," he said fondly. "It was Tonks." The Weasley men choked on their own spit and gasped for air.

"Really?" George yelped, as Kaylee pounded him on the back. Charlie nodded proudly, and a smug look crossed his face.

"Third year," he said, "she was my first kiss! Your turn Kaylee." Kaylee blushed, and glanced at George.

"Sorry darling," she apologized, "but it was not you." George looked miffed.

"Then who was the bloke?" He demanded. Kaylee blushed even more.

"Percy," she whispered, before burying her face into her hands. Everyone stared at her.

"WHAT?" They yelled. Kaylee covered her face in shame.

"It was first year!" She cried. George groaned, and shook his head.

"I lost faith in my own girlfriend," he said mournfully. "WHY DO YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?" Kaylee flung her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. George made a noise of pleasure and wrapped his arms around her waist. Again, Fred and Hannah had to look away.

"Who was your first crush, Weasley?" Kaylee asked him playfully. George blushed, and averted his eyes.

"Angelina Johnson," he muttered. Fred glared at him.

"MY EX GIRLFRIEND?" He shouted. Hannah's heart panged in her chest. She and Angelina never got along. During their sixth year, when Fred and Angelina were going out, Angelina had confronted Hannah, telling her to stay away from Fred. She had nearly torn Fred and Hannah apart.

"IT WAS IN FIFTH YEAR!" George shouted back. Fred glared at him, but in truth he was not mad. He knew his relationship with Angelina was rocky, and he was glad to call it off. He glanced at Hannah, who had her hands folded in her lap with her face turned from him.

"Who was your first crush, Freddie?" Bill asked. Fred choked again, and blushed fire engine red.

"It was Angelina," he said quickly. But suddenly, water squirted him in the face. "Bloody hell!" He cried.

"LIAR!" Charlie shouted. "Tell the truth!" Fred blushed again.

"Katie Bell," he said quickly. This time, stinksap nailed him in the eye. "EW!" He shouted. Hannah giggled, and wiped it off his face gently.

"Come on Fred," she teased. "You can tell us!" Fred blushed, and stared at Hannah. Her green eyes twinkled as he watched her.

"My first crush was you," he said quietly. Hannah's hand froze on his face. Everyone stopped talking and looked at each other. Was their plan working this quickly? Hannah swallowed, and stared at Fred.

"I was?" She asked, her voice cracking. Fred nodded, and wanted to tell her that she still is, but the words wouldn't come out.

"First year," he said, "on the train. When George and I tried to prank you, you hit me with your book and walked away. I'll never forget the stubborn look on your face as two naïve little boys tried to prank the pretty girl reading the book. I was dreadfully sad when you were sorted into Ravenclaw. But imagine my joy when we had almost all our classes with you!" Hannah's heart pounded, and she smiled.

"It's my turn," she said, "and my first crush was you too." Fred smiled warmly, and his blue eyes twinkled up at her. "First year," Hannah said, her hand still on his face. "It was just before exams. The little Ravenclaw was panicking about Potions, but the funny and cute Gryffindor twin came over and told her jokes to help her relax. She noticed his smile. She was hooked." Fred smiled, just for her, and Hannah smiled a little before turning to Bill. "Your turn." Bill, who was watching with a stunned look on his face, cleared his throat.

"My first crush was Narcissa," he said, blushing a beet red, "DON'T JUDGE ME!" Charlie laughed hysterically.

"I remember that!" He cried. "Oh man, you had it bad." Bill blushed even more and turned to his wife.

"How about you Love?" He asked. Fleur smiled.

"It was you," she said, "you were the only man who caught my eye. No other man held my attention like you. I loved you from the start." Bill kissed her cheek warmly. Fred and Hannah looked away, as an awkward wall grew between them. Now that they knew their first crushes, they dared not look at each other. George noticed this and frowned. He could see the separation growing.

"This is boring Charlie," he complained, "let's call it a night, and start tomorrow." Charlie nodded and stood up.

"Sounds like a plan," he said. "Tomorrow morning, truth or dare!"

* * *

><p>"Dominic," Neville hissed. Dominic, who was walking out of the infirmary, turned to the sound of his friend's voice.<p>

"What?" He hissed back. Neville beckoned him over, and Dominic followed, feeling much better after his talk with Susan. His heart pounded at the thought of her.

"Come here," he said, "I can't believe I didn't think of it until now!" He ran down the hall, and Dominic followed, his wavy hair flying.

"What is it Neville?" He called. Neville shushed him and tore around the corner.

"I'm tired of the Carrows and Snape," he growled, pacing in front of a wall. "Think hard about a place we can hide loads of students!" Dominic scrunched his face up and thought. Suddenly, Neville grabbed his arm.

"IT WORKED!" He shouted, forgetting to be quiet, "LOOK DOMINIC!" Dominic followed his gaze, and grinned.

"The Room of Requirements," he said excitedly, "Neville, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Neville grinned, and put his hand on Dominic's shoulder.

"Dumbledore's Army," he said. Dominic put his fist in the air in excitement.

"When do we let the others know?" He said. Neville thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow is Easter Break," he said, "Ginny will be going home. You and I can let the other students know, and we can start recruiting. This will be great!" Dominic grinned, and his green eyes, his sister's eyes, twinkled.

"No more torturing the first years," he said. "Now, we fight back!"

_A/N- It would be great if you guys could give suggestions for truth or dare! Just put in a question or dare, and say which character you would like. It would be awesome, because all questions and dares will be done! Review please!_


	5. Piano Lessons and Easter Break

_A/N- Guyysss, only two reviews? I miss the rest of you /3 Anyways, this isn't Truth or Dare, as I am still waiting upon some questions or dares. I need ideas, if you can recommend some!_

"Coming to bed yet Fred?" George asked his twin brother. Fred shook his head, and walked into the kitchen. George followed, sensing a talk was wanted.

"No not yet," Fred said absentmindedly. His blue eyes looked troubled. George sat on the kitchen table, tapping his socked foot on the ground.

"What's eating you, bro?" He asked, as Fred made tea. He was doing it the Muggle way- pouring water, setting the stove, turning it on. Fred sighed, and pursed his lips. Everything was eating him.

"I don't know," he said, "I don't really know what to think right now." When the kettle whistled, Fred poured two mugs and gave one to George, who smiled gratefully. Fred sank into a chair, letting the steam from his tea wrap around his long fingers.

"Is it about Hannah?" George asked. Fred jerked his head up, his heart slightly pounding. His ears turned a faint pink, and he buried his face into his mug, letting the steam cover his face.

"What gives you that impression?" He asked, in a would be caring voice. George gave him a knowing look, and sipped his tea, promptly burning his tongue.

"Damn," he swore, cooling it off. Fred snickered, and George shot him a dirty look. "Fred you can't lie. Admit it- you're crazy for her." Fred froze, stunned by the sudden question. Did he love Hannah? The thought hadn't crossed his mind yet. But if he did, he certainly wasn't going to tell anyone yet. Not even George.

"Of course not," he scoffed, "what do you mean?" George shrugged and finished his tea.

"Whatever you say," he said, putting it in the sink. "I'm going to bed. I need to say goodnight to Kaylee first." His face lit up at the mention of his girlfriend, and he dashed up the stairs in a rush to see her. Fred chuckled and set his still full mug in the sink. He was all alone. Everyone else was in bed. Fred walked into the living room and looked around- sitting in the corner was a piano. Why his Auntie Muriel had it, he would never know. She complains more about her arthritis than his Mum complains about him and George not cleaning after themselves.

"Might as well," he mumbled, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He looked around, making sure no one was watching, and walked over to the piano. He sat down on the old seat and opened the lid, smiling at it like it was an old friend. After stretching his fingers, he hesitantly set them on the keys- it had been years. He started to play, and the sound of the music filled him up, flowing through his hands into the rest of his body. Everything else in the world was forgotten as Fred Weasley played the piano. He closed his eyes, absorbed in the rhythm. How he missed playing!

"I never knew you played the piano," a gentle voice said behind him. Fred's fingers stumbled, and he whirled around, embarrassed to have been caught. His heart leapt into his throat- Hannah was sitting on the stairs, with a faint smile on her face. The moonlight flickered across her features, and her pale skin was luminescent in the dark. Her heavy hair hung like a curtain around her face as she studied Fred with intelligent eyes. She must have passed George on the stairs- who knows how long she was watching him. She tilted her head to the side, and knotted her fingers together underneath her chin.

"I haven't played in years," Fred choked out, "I missed it." Hannah smiled and walked over on silent footsteps. She sat down beside him, and blinked her big green eyes up at him. Fred swallowed, and forced a smile. Why was he so nervous around her now?

"Why haven't you played?" She asked, running her finger along the keys. Fred shrugged, and touched a key lightly, as if greeting an old friend.

"George and I were preparing for the shop," he said casually, "music took a back seat." Hannah smiled again, lovingly. She gently took his hands and placed them on the keys.

"Play another," she whispered, squeezing his wrists lightly. Fred smiled and positioned his fingers, winking at her playfully.

"Of course," he said, "for you." With that, he played another song- a love song. Hannah closed her eyes, letting the music Fred was producing fill her every essence. He played beautifully. She opened her eyes and watched his hands- the hands that were scarred from the shop, the hands that were slightly calloused from years of Quidditch, the hands that lovingly held the children that ran up to him in the store, the hands that were now flying over the keys as if he were brewing a potion for work, the hands that could produce music that was stealing her heart.

"I can teach you," he said suddenly, stopping in his playing. Hannah jumped, and looked up into his face. He was watching her carefully, his blue eyes never once leaving her face. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Alright," she choked out. "See what you can teach me." Fred smiled, and took her hands into his. Her heart was fluttering faster than a hummingbird's wings. He set them on the keys, and started to guide her hands, pressing on her fingers. Together they continued the love song Fred had started.

"Have you ever played?" He asked, staring at their hands in concentration. She shook her head. He edged closer, so they were hip to hip.

"No, I haven't," she said, "when I was a child my parents gave me flute lessons. They found out I couldn't play very quickly!" Fred laughed lightly in her ear. He moved their hands over the keys, together creating music that filled the room, and filled their hearts.

"You're good," he said to her, as she started to understand the rhythm of the music. He took one of his hands off of hers and wrapped it around her back to get to the other side of the keys, creating the harmony. Hannah's breath caught in her throat and she nearly stumbled over the keys. Fred's warm breath was hot on her cheek. She leaned into his arms, as they continued to play. Fred's left hand played over to hers, and slowly he placed it on hers again, never stopping the music.

"You're a man of many talents, Fred," Hannah said, watching the keys. Fred smiled and his shaggy red hair fell into his eyes as he studied his friend. Her fingers glided over the keys swiftly, as if she had been playing for years.

"I missed the piano," he said. "Someday, when I'm married and living in a house outside of London, I'm going to have a baby grand piano, where I can teach my children how to play." Hannah smiled, and they stopped playing, and the final strands of the music echoed around the room. Fred's arm was still wrapped around her back, resting on the keys.

"You have good plans," she said. "You thought about you future carefully." Fred smiled, and stroked her cheek with her thumb. Her green eyes stared up into his, unreadable.

"Do you have plans?" He asked her. She sighed, and bit her lip.

"Right now," she said, "the future is undecided. But I want to get through this damn war, and live to see my children grow up in a safe world." Fred smiled.

"Who might their father be?" He asked. She shrugged, and a faint rosy shade crossed her cheekbones, making her splatter of freckles disappear.

"I don't know," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "We'll have to see, won't we?" Before Fred could say or do anything, kiss her, is what he wanted to do, a shrill voice screeched down.

"GET TO BED!" Fred and Hannah winced, and quickly looked away from each other. The moment was gone.

"Auntie Muriel," Hannah sighed. Fred growled up at the stairs. Damn his aunt!

"Old bat," he said sourly. She ruined a perfect moment. He stood up, and helped her to her feet. She smiled gratefully up at him.

"See you in the morning," he said quietly as they walked up the stairs. Hannah smiled and slipped into her room she shared with Kaylee.

"See you," she whispered, shutting the door quietly. Fred stood at the door for a moment, listening for any signs of movement, but quickly backed away, and darted into his room. He slammed the door shut, and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Hello there," George chuckled. Fred jumped and spun around.

"You gave me a heart attack," he scolded. He took off his shirt and fell onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. George smirked and sat up.

"What's on your mind right now Freddie?" He asked. Fred closed his eyes and started humming to himself, tuning out George. George smirked again, and stretched, yawning widely.

"I heard you on the piano," he said, "I thought you swore you were never going to play again?" Fred stopped humming and opened his eyes. He glanced at George, and shrugged, putting his arms behind his head.

"Things changed," he said. "I missed the piano." George grinned.

"What made her so special that you played for her?" He asked, "you remember last time!" Fred sighed and closed his eyes.

"Like I said," he muttered, "things changed." George smiled, and rested his chin on his hand, gazing at his brother thoughtfully.

"Things changed because you're falling in love with Hannah," he whispered. Fred turned his head away from George, and closed his eyes again, resuming his humming. George sighed, and slipped back under the sheets.

"Stop running Fred," he said, "she's not like the others. I thought you would have realized that by now." Fred opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling.

"I know," he said, "George, I'm not diving into this yet. I need time. I'm still hurt from the last one." George sighed and rolled over.

"Give her a chance," he said again before quickly falling asleep. Fred stared at the ceiling, and the moonlight shone through his flaming hair, giving the illusion of his whole head being on fire.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea__  
><em>_Darling so it goes__  
><em>_Some things are meant to be__  
><em>_Take my hand, take my whole life, too__  
><em>_For I can't help falling in love with you_." He sang softly under his breath. He closed his eyes, humming again. No, he wasn't going to make any sudden decisions with Hannah. He drifted to sleep, haunted by memories of his last year of Hogwarts. Across the hall, Hannah and Kaylee were having a gossip session, like they did when they were seventeen.

"He taught you piano?" Kaylee squealed. Hannah shushed her, giving her an evil look. Kaylee winced under the fierceness of it. Hannah had mastered the look after growing up with Dominic.

"Yes, he did," she smiled. "Oh, he plays so beautifully. Kaylee, I never knew he played. I wonder why he stopped?" Kaylee shrugged and picked at her nails.

"I'll ask Georgie in the morning," she said. She smiled at her friend, and grinned knowingly. "You're falling so hard for him Hannah." Hannah blushed to her roots and averted her eyes.

"Of course not," she lied, "why would you think that?" Kaylee shrugged and crawled under the sheets, closing her brown eyes.

"You've always loved him," she said, "it has just taken you until now to realize it." Before Hannah could open her mouth in protest, Kaylee flicked off the lamp and closed her eyes. "Go to bed, and have sweet dreams of ginger hair and blue eyes," Kaylee yawned. Hannah smirked, her green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"How did you know I have dreams of George every night?" She teased. Kaylee scowled and threw a pillow at her friend.

"Jerk," she grunted, but a smile flickered across her lips. Hannah giggled, and the moment Kaylee was asleep, she started to sing to herself softly.

"_How long will I be waiting_  
><em>To be with you again?<em>  
><em>I'm gonna tell you that I love you<em>  
><em>In the best way that I can<em>  
><em>I can't take a day without you here<em>  
><em>You're the light that make my darkness disappear<em>." She sang quietly, her eyelids fluttering as she drifted to sleep. Her dreams were as restless as Fred's, filled with visions of her brother at Hogwarts, and the soft strains of a piano played by a ginger haired pianist.

* * *

><p>"You two better behave while I'm gone," Ginny instructed Dominic and Neville. The boys exchanged a secret glance as she hugged each of them. She had to know now before she left. As she bent down to pick up her suitcase, Dominic grabbed her wrist, and looked her in the eye.<p>

"Actually Ginny," Dominic admitted, biting his lip. "We need to talk to you." Neville grabbed her other wrist as they dragged her out of the Great Hall, past all the students leaving for Easter Break, which was only a handful.

"What are you doing?" Ginny demanded.

"Shush," Dominic hissed, as they dragged her around the corner. Neville looked to make sure no one was listening, and Dominic cast the Muffliato charm over the proximity so they could talk freely.

"Hannah taught me that one," he said to Ginny. Ginny crossed her arms and narrowed her brown eyes.

"What are you two up to?" She asked suspiciously. Dominic grinned, and the freckles across his nose danced merrily.

"Neville had the brilliant idea to start the DA up again," he whispered, even though no one would hear them. Ginny's eyes went wide with excitement.

"That sounds wonderful!" She whispered excitedly. "Neville, you're almost as brilliant as Dominic now!" Neville blushed, and Dominic snickered.

"It's nothing," Neville said modestly. "Dom and I will start recruiting tonight, and by the end of next week we will be up and running!" Ginny grinned, and suddenly Professor McGonagall shouted that the carriages were getting ready to leave. Dominic lifted the charm and the three friends went back into the Great Hall. Dominic stuck his hands in his pockets and avoided Professor Carrow's eyes as he passed him. He was still tender from the Cruciatis Curse. Suddenly, a tiny body flung itself at Dominic, knocking the wind from his chest.

"Whoa," he choked out. He glanced down, and to his mild surprise the tiny Hufflepuff girl he had rescued was hugging him fiercely.

"I have to go," she said, looking up at him with her large hazel eyes. "But I wanted to thank you before I left!" Dominic grinned cheerfully at her, and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok," he said, "what's your name, Darling?" She smiled up at him.

"I'm Allie," she said. Dominic smiled again, and ruffled her hair, earning an adoring look from Allie.

"Good to meet you Allie," he said, "my name is Dominic. Have a good vacation!" Allie waved before running off to join her friends.

"See you guys," Ginny laughed, as she waved to Neville and Dominic. Dominic reached into his pocket, and pulled out an envelope.

"Give this to my sister, won't you?" He asked. "It will be safer if you brought it to her instead of an owl." Ginny nodded and slipped it into her pocket. She waved one last time. They waved back and Ginny slipped into a carriage with Allie. Neville grinned at Dominic, and looked around.

"First step," he said quietly, "getting the word out to the old DA." Dominic nodded, and pulled a chain out from around his neck. On the chain were a gold coin and a tiny fox charm.

"Look at what Hannah gave me," he said, "she made it- it's the old DA coin- we can use them to keep in touch with the DA!" Neville's eyes lit up, and he reached into his pocket, where his own coin was residing. After the old DA ended, all the members had kept the coins in honour of their beloved group.

"Brilliant!" He said excitedly. "After supper, spread the word, ok?" Dominic nodded, but from behind him a very familiar voice asked:

"Spread what word?" Dominic whirled around, and his eyes went wide.

"Susan!" He gasped. Susan Bones was looking at him curiously.

"Dominic," she said seriously, "what are you two planning?" Dominic looked at Neville helplessly. Neville shrugged, and nodded. Susan was part of the old DA, she should know.

"Come with us Susan," Dominic said, taking her hand gently into his, "we have to tell you something. Something big will be happening around Hogwarts…"

_A/N- Why hasn't Fred played the piano since 7th year? Why do Hannah and Fred keep denying their feelings? Will Charlie and the others succeed in joining them at last? Will Neville and Dominic be able to start the DA (Dumbledore's Army) again without getting caught? Will Dominic find love with Susan? Will Hannah and Fred find love in the chaos of war? Review to find out! _

_A/N2- I also am sending out a couple of requests: First- I would appreciate if you have added me to favourite story/story alert to please leave a review. It is very encouraging for me, and I appreciate it greatly. Secondly- if any of you have truths you would like to see asked or dares you want to see played for Truth or Dare that would be wonderful. Just leave them in the reviews! More fun is to come!_

_A/N3- The song Fred was singing was Falling In Love With You by Elvis Presley. It was also the song Fred and Hannah played together. The song Hannah was singing was When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers. I know they weren't around in '98, but the song fit! Hope you liked it!_


	6. Dare to Tell the Truth

_A/N- Hello! I'm so glad you all are liking my story so far! If you want to drop me some constructive criticism, that would be awesome. Anything to improve my story!_

"WAKE UP WEASLEYS!" Charlie bellowed the next morning. In every room of the house, people shot out of bed. Kaylee and Hannah woke up, and groaned. Hannah rolled onto her back, and covered her face with her hands, and peaked out between her long fingers.

"At least it's sunny out today," Hannah said, blearily looking at the window. Kaylee groaned and covered her head with the pillow.

"I'm going to kill Charlie," she said sleepily.

"Not before we do," a familiar voice said. Fred and George walked into the room, yawning. Kaylee giggled at the sight of her boyfriend. His red hair was sticking up all over the place, and his pyjama bottoms were rumpled. He sat down on her bed, and flopped down beside her, smiling sleepily at her. Kaylee grinned and curled around him, and he held her tightly.

"I say we use a Beater Bat," Hannah said crankily, rubbing her eyes. Fred laughed and sat down on her bed. His pyjama bottoms were twice as rumpled as George's, and his normally perfectly styled hair was completely ruined.

"I'll get the Bludger," he said, winking. Hannah blushed and sat up as Fred started rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep well?" She asked him, biting her lip. Fred smiled faintly. His sleep was restless, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I slept great," he lied. He wasn't going to tell her that his dreams were all about her and his last year of Hogwarts.

"Good," she said mildly. She yawned again, and leaned on his bare shoulder, groaning. "Has he always been a morning person?" She asked, running a hand through her untameable curls. Fred sighed, and rested his head on top of hers.

"Sadly," he said bitterly. He looked down at her and smiled again. Even with bed head and rumpled clothing, she was still beautiful in his eyes.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS," Charlie shouted, bursting into the room. Hannah and Fred leapt apart, once again their moment spoilt by Charlie's carelessness. Fred shot daggers at his brother.

"We are up," he snarled. Charlie grinned cheekily and playfully ruffled his brother's hair.

"It's time to play Truth or Dare," he said. "Go make yourself pretty!" Fred and Hannah exchanged a look and shrugged. Hannah slipped out of bed, and walked on bare feet over to the closet. Fred flopped down on her still warm sheets and watched as she pulled out a pair of jeans, a navy long sleeved shirt, and her favourite red sneakers. Fred smiled to himself- she was beautiful to him. But he always thought she was.

"What are you staring at?" She giggled, throwing one of the shoes at him. Fred shook himself out of his daydreams and smiled.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I zoned out." Kaylee and George exchanged knowing looks as Hannah smiled, and George stood up, going to get changed. He kissed Kaylee's cheek before turning back to his brother, who was once again, staring at Hannah, who was leaving the room to go into the washroom.

"Coming Freddie?" He asked. Fred snapped his eyes back to his brother and grinned.

"I'm coming," he said quickly. He stood up and walked swiftly from the room, his blood pounding in his head. He had to get his act together- he couldn't fall for someone again. Not after what happened last time.

"Dammit," he mumbled as he yanked out clothes to wear. He grabbed his old pair of blue jeans and reached for his red shirt, but when he remembered that Hannah's favourite colour on him was orange he quickly grabbed his orange t shirt and slipped it on. Fred walked over to the mirror and ran his hand through his hair, trying to make it neat and presentable. After giving himself the once over he walked out of the room and turned the corner to head downstairs.

"Look out!" Hannah yelped suddenly, who was rounding the corner at the same time. She and Fred tried to side step, but wound up crashing into each other and falling down the stairs, head over heels. They both cried out in shock and pain.

"Fred!" Hannah cried, reaching a hand out to him. He grasped it and pulled her to him, cupping the back of her head with his arm so she wouldn't get injured. She shot him a grateful look.

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted, as they crashed at the bottom. He quickly pulled Hannah to his chest and they landed in a tangled heap on the floor. They groaned, and Fred blearily peered down at her, feeling a dull throb in his shoulders. Hannah stirred under him and reached a hand up to feel his cheek with her cold hand.

"Are you ok?" Hannah asked in concern, peering up at him with wide green eyes. Fred groaned again and peered down at her again, smiling faintly. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the blood running through her body, and her breath was coming in little short pants.

"Fancy meeting you here," he teased. Hannah giggled and blushed faintly, poking him in his long nose, her intelligent eyes dancing.

"Who would have thought?" She laughed. Fred grinned again, and stared down at her. He loved the way she could find even the most embarrassing situations funny. It was part of the reason why they were such good friends.

"OH MY GOSH, GET A ROOM!" George shouted, running down the stairs with Kaylee behind him. Kaylee snickered and winked at them as she leapt onto George's back, whispering something in his ear, making him laugh. Fred glanced down at Hannah again, who was blushing deeply up at him, her curly hair spread all over the dark hardwood floor.

"Um," she said, "not that I don't mind seeing your face, but do you think I could see it when I'm not lying on my back on the floor with you above me?" Fred blushed again, his blue eyes twinkling slightly.

"My bad," he said, standing up and reaching down to help Hannah to her feet. She took his strong hand and he yanked her up, pulling a bit too hard and sent her flying into his arms.

"Not again!" She laughed, rubbing her nose, which had collided with Fred's strong chest. He grinned down at her cheekily and put his arm over her shoulder, walking them into the living room. Hannah felt her heart start to beat faster as Fred gently squeezed her shoulder in a friendly way.

"Hurry up I want to play!" Charlie shouted at them from his spot on the couch. Fred laughed and pulled Hannah over to the large plush chair, and pulled her down with him.

"The other seats are occupied," he whispered in her ear. Hannah giggled and snuggled into his chest, and Fred hoped she couldn't hear his heartbeat picking up speed.

"Charlie, you go first," Bill said, wrapping his arm around Fleur's shoulder. He shot his brother a knowing grin, which made the scars on his face appear stretched. Charlie winked and looked at Fred.

"FRED!" He shouted, "truth or dare." Fred grinned playfully and thought for a moment.

"Truth, but I may regret it," he said. Charlie smirked and exchanged a look with George.

"I'll go easy on you," he said. "How many times have you gotten detention?" Fred laughed at the question, and fiddled with one of Hannah's curls.

"With Georgie we have had too many to count," he chuckled, "on my own, I've had about a hundred. I'm not exaggerating, I've been in detention so much. With Hannah here, we've gotten detention about a couple dozen times." Hannah blushed, and Kaylee snickered.

"The perfect little Ravenclaw gets detention?" George cried in mock horror, staring at his friend. Hannah giggled, and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"His stupid plans never worked," she cried, "and somehow, I get dragged into it." Fred chuckled and poked her cheek playfully, his blue eyes dancing.

"You loved it," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him, and smirked.

"I admit to nothing," she said. Fred pouted, and looked at Charlie.

"My turn, right?" He asked. Charlie nodded and Fred laughed. "GREAT! Hannah, truth or dare?" Hannah sighed, and bit her lip, mulling over her options.

"I'll go with truth," she decided. Fred grinned evilly.

"Even though we got in detention, did you love all of the trouble we caused?" Hannah scowled and pouted at him. She was cute when she was mad, Fred decided to himself.

"Dammit," she muttered. "Yes, I loved it. Every second of it." Fred grinned, and fist pumped the air.

"Victory!" He cried. Hannah blushed- she enjoyed detention so much because it was times she spent with Fred, just him and her, without George and Kaylee.

"Kaylee, truth or dare?" She asked quickly. Kaylee pursed her lips in thought and played with George's fingers absentmindedly.

"I'll go with dare," she declared. "I've never done a dare before!" Hannah grinned and smirked cockily at her friend. She knew just what to do.

"I dare you to spread mustard all over your face and let it harden," she said happily, smiling brightly. Fleur made a face of disgust as the others burst into hysterical laugher.

"BUT I HATE MUSTARD HANNAH!" Kaylee screamed. Hannah laughed and high fived Fred, who gave her a grin.

"All the more reason to do it!" She cried. "Now GO." Kaylee sighed and stood up, giving her friend an evil look.

"You will regret that one," she said darkly. Hannah smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder, smiling brightly up at her friend.

"I love you Kaylee," she said sweetly, batting her long eyelashes. Fred snickered and gently tugged on her hair again as Kaylee stomped into the kitchen.

"Remind me never to cross you," he told her, pretending to cower in horror. Hannah punched his bicep and laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You haven't made me mad yet," she said sincerely. Fred smiled and nudged her hip with his.

"That's good then." He said quietly. Bill raised his eyebrows and stood up.

"I'll go check on Kaylee," he said quickly. He darted into the kitchen and found Kaylee with a mustard bottle, trying to will herself to pour the mustard onto her forehead.

"Kaylee," he whispered. She jumped and looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"Bill," she whispered back. Bill walked over and took the bottle, pouring it onto her face. She let out a little shriek as it hit her face.

"We have a problem," he said, "Fred is totally falling for her, but there is no way he's going to do anything about it. He's as stubborn as a hippogriff. Vice versa with Hannah. We need to act, and we need to act now." Kaylee nodded and screwed her face up as Bill spread the mustard thickly over her face with a butter knife.

"I agree," she said, "I'll ask George a question, who will ask Fred. Fred will ask you, you ask Fleur, who asks Charlie, who asks Hannah. Make sure that George asks Fred a question about something directed at Hannah, or anything of the opposite sex. Same with Charlie and Hannah, ok?" Bill nodded, his eyebrows scrunched with the concentration of trying to keep up with her speech.

"I got a bit lost in the middle of your plan, but I came around at the end," he said. Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"Are you done with the mustard?" She whined. Bill nodded, and laughed at the sight of his brother's girlfriend. Her small face was coated, so only her lips, eyes, and nostrils were free of mustard.

"I give Hannah credit," he chortled, "she gives a good dare!" Kaylee scowled, and a clump of mustard fell off her chin and onto the floor.

"Let's go," she said darkly. She stomped out of the kitchen and back into the living room, where everyone was in light conversation. All chatter ceased as Kaylee glared at them all.

"You sicken me," she growled at Hannah. Hannah grinned evilly and blew her a mock kiss.

"You love me," she said sweetly. Kaylee smirked and pointed her finger at her friend.

"In due time," she said, "you will regret this!" Hannah pretended to shake with horror and Fred snickered again, edging a bit closer to her. Hannah smiled at him, and he teasingly tickled her sides, making her laugh.

"George," Kaylee said, sitting beside her boyfriend, "truth or dare?" George smiled at his mustard covered girlfriend and laughed.

"Dare, but if it involves me kissing your mustard covered face, I'm chickening out," he laughed. Kaylee grinned evilly and shook her head.

"Oh no," she said, crossing her legs. "You get to serenade your Auntie Muriel with a Muggle love song." George went pale and the rest of them laughed hysterically.

"This I need to watch," Fred gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. Fleur giggled and tossed her silvery hair over her shoulder.

"Let's not waste a second," she said excitedly. "Let's go!" Everyone stood up, and George glared down at his girlfriend, who puckered her lips to him.

"Do you want a kiss for luck?" She asked, mischief lurking in her eyes. Hannah laughed but covered it up as a cough. George shuddered and shook his head.

"I'll pass, Miss Mustard," he teased, poking her side. She giggled and Charlie bounced on the heels of his feet.

"Let's go!" He cried. Fred and Hannah looked at each other, shaking their heads. The Weasley family was crazy. Fred bent his head down to hers and whispered in her ear.

"I hope you have ear plugs," he whispered. Hannah shot him a confused look and tilted her head.

"Why?" She asked curiously. Fred laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up. She cried out and flung her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. Fred grinned again.

"You'll see," he teased. Charlie glanced at them, and his brown eyes lit up. Fred was opening up to her, and he was actually flirting with her. His plan was foolproof, he was sure. He yanked Fleur around the corner quickly as everyone else followed George into the hall.

"Yes Charlie?" She asked, looking at him warily. Charlie grinned and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"I was eavesdropping on Kaylee and Bill in the kitchen," he whispered, "and she has a plan. Basically, I get to ask Hannah a question. If she says truth, what do I say?" Fleur thought for a moment and bit her lip.

"Hannah won't answer with truth," she whispered. "she just picked truth. I know she will go with dare. And I have the perfect dare!" Charlie's eyes went wide and he grinned with excitement and he clapped his hands together.

"What is it?" He asked, "tell me!" Fleur shook her head and started to walk out of the room, looking over her shoulder.

"Not yet," she said, "but I can tell you this- Fred will love it, and it will bring out a jealous side in him. He will see this and suddenly, he will have to admit to himself that he loves Hannah. It's going to be great!" Charlie laughed and hugged her tightly in a brotherly way.

"Great!" He said, "now, I have to hear my brother sing. This will be gold." They ran back out and joined the others. Hannah was still wrapped in Fred's arms, with her legs around his waist. They were all peering into Auntie Muriel's room, where George was standing.

"What do you want boy?" She shrieked, poking him with her cane. "Speak! Or can you not hear me with only one ear?" Kaylee snarled under her breath, and Fred patted her arm reassuringly. George cleared his throat, getting down on one knee.

"I've been meaning to say this for a long time, my Darling," he said throatily. Auntie Muriel gave him a beady look and George grinned playfully.

"What is it, Boy?" She demanded. "And speak up!" George cleared his throat and struck a pose.

"I_ got chills.__  
><em>_They're multiplyin'.__  
><em>_And I'm losin' control.__  
><em>_'Cause the power__  
><em>_you're supplyin',__  
><em>_it's electrifyin'!"_ He sang out, dancing. Everyone out in the hall covered their ears as one.

"Oh my god, who shot the donkey?" Bill muttered. Kaylee started laughing silently, and Hannah looked at Fred with wide eyes. The sound was horrendous.

"How come you are so musically inclined, and your brother sings like Dominic after he got laryngitis?" She demanded. Fred shrugged and winced as George kept singing.

"_You better shape up, cause I need a man,__  
><em>_and my heart is set on you__  
><em>_You better shape up, you better understand,__  
><em>_to my heart I must be true__  
><em>_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do" _he belted out, throwing his arms out wide.

"Somehow, I got the music talent, and George didn't," Fred shrugged, shaking his head. "It's sad really. You should see him dance. Oh lord, here we go…" George shook his hips in time with his singing, putting on a show for his aunt, who was watching him in horror.

"_You're the one that I want__  
><em>_(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey__  
><em>_The one that I want (you are the one I want),__  
><em>_ooh ooh ooh, honey__  
><em>_The one that I want (you are the one I want),__  
><em>_ooh ooh ooh, honey__  
><em>_The one I need (the one I need),__  
><em>_oh yes indeed (yes indeed)_" Charlie shook his head and looked at Kaylee.

"You must hate us to make us go through with this torture," he said, plugging his ears. Kaylee grinned and shrugged. The mustard on her face was starting to harden.

"You should see him try to actually sing me to sleep," she said. "Talk about nightmare inducing!" Hannah buried her face into Fred's neck and groaned.

"Make it stop," she cried. "For the sake of ever hearing anything good and pure again!" Fred shook his head and buried his face into her hair.

"Sadly, it never ends," he said. "I should know, he sings in the shower!" Bill patted his shoulder, and winced as George belted out more lyrics.

"Be strong, baby brother," he whispered dramatically.

"Someone please Silencio that," Fleur muttered, banging her perfect face against the wall.

"_If you're filled with affection,__  
><em>_You're too shy to convey__  
><em>_Meditate my direction, feel your way_

_I better shape up,__  
><em>_cause you need a man__  
><em>_I need a man,__  
><em>_Who can keep me satisfied__  
><em>_I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove__  
><em>_You better prove, that my fate is justified__  
><em>_Are you sure?__  
><em>_Yes I'm sure down deep inside," _George kept singing, jumping onto the dresser and spinning around. Hannah winced as she watched- he was such a bad dancer.

"This is quite sad," Fred said.

"What, George's singing?" Hannah asked.

"No, the fact that I was stuck in a womb for nine months with that twit!"

"_You're the one that I want__  
><em>_(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey__  
><em>_The one that I want (you are the one I want),__  
><em>_ooh ooh ooh, honey__  
><em>_The one that I want (you are the one I want),__  
><em>_ooh ooh ooh, honey__  
><em>_The one I need (the one I need),__  
><em>_oh yes indeed (yes indeed)!" _George sang out, finally finished. He jumped off the dresser and grinned at his aunt.

"What do you think?" He asked proudly. Auntie Muriel looked up at him, and everyone wondered if she was finally at a loss for words. They were all wrong.

"YOU CRAZY KIDS AND YOUR DRUGS!" She screeched, "SMOKING GILLYWEED, ARE YOU BOY? IT WOULDN'T SURPRISE ME!" She whipped out her cane and started beating George with it. He tried to back away, but she stood up, hitting him around the head.

"DON'T TRY TO HIDE OUR LOVE MURIEL!" George shouted, covering his face, "I JUST CAN'T DENY IT!"

"GET OUT!" She screeched, "YOU STRANGE LOPSIDED BOY!" George ran out of the room, smack into Kaylee, who wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Sweetie," she said sweetly as Auntie Muriel slammed the door shut, surprisingly hard for a woman of over one hundred. George scowled and rubbed the goose egg on his head.

"My turn," George said, "Fred! Truth or dare?" Fred sighed and put Hannah back on her feet, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'll regret it, I'm sure," he said, "but dare!" George smirked and wove his fingers through Kaylee's.

"Moon Bill," he said. Fred blushed to his ginger roots, and Bill looked repulsed.

"I would rather not," Fred said sourly. Bill shrugged, and winked at Fred, fiddling with his dragon claw earring.

"I changed your diapers when you were a baby," he said, "nothing I haven't seen before!" Fred scowled, and crossed his arms.

"Fine," he said, "why don't you kiss my ass while I'm at it?" Hannah snorted, and grinned.

"If it would make you feel better, we will turn around," she said, gesturing to herself and Fleur and Kaylee. Fred shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"If you ladies don't want to see Fred Weasley's naked arse, that's fine," he chuckled. Hannah blushed, and Kaylee smirked at George, who shot her a knowing look.

"We're going to turn around and cover our eyes," Fleur said, "maybe it will spare us the horror." Everyone laughed except Fred and Bill, who were looking more and more sour about the dare.

"Fine," Fred said, "hurry up! I want to get this over with." The girls turned around, covering their eyes.

"Kiss my ass, big Bro," they heard Fred say. Suddenly, Bill burst out laughing.

"I forgot about that birthmark on your left bum cheek!" He cried.

"Shut it, won't you?" Fred growled. "It's safe to look ladies!" The girls giggled and turned around as Fred did his belt buckle again. Hannah blushed, and Kaylee nudged her playfully, grinning.

"Oh shut up," Hannah hissed. Kaylee winked and looked at Fred.

"Go Fred!" She said. Fred glanced around at the group, and his bright blue eyes landed on Bill.

"Bill," he said, "truth or dare?" Bill snickered and grinned.

"Truth," he said, "hit me, boy with the birth-marked bum." Fred blushed, and smirked at his older brother. He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"Ever make an idiot of yourself to impress a girl?" He asked. Bill blushed deeply, and Fleur laughed.

"Yes," I have," Bill said, shrugging his shoulders. Fleur grinned lovingly up at her husband.

"You were so cute when you tried to speak French to my parents," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Fred raised his eyebrows but chose not to ask. He walked over to Hannah and walked behind her, resting his head on top of hers. Hannah grinned up at him and stuck out her tongue. He stuck his tongue out back, and playfully licked the end of her nose.

"You're disgusting," Hannah complained, wiping off the tip of her nose. Fred grinned.

"You just learn this now?" He asked. Hannah shook her head.

"I learned this a long time ago," she said, "I'm just wondering why I am still friends with you!" Fred grinned and playfully flicked her ear. She was too cute.

"Fleur, truth or dare?" Bill asked. Fleur sighed and shrugged.

"Truth," she said. Bill smiled.

"Who do you think would make the cutest couple out of anyone here?" He asked, "single or taken." Fleur smiled at everyone.

"That's easy," she said, "Fred and Hannah." Fred blushed and jerked his head away from Hannah's.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, his voice an octave higher than normal. Fleur shrugged and smiled, walking over to squeeze their cheeks.

"Fred's outgoing personality matched with Hannah's reserved tendencies would balance each other out," she cooed. "Not to mention you would have such pretty babies!" Hannah blushed deeply, and glanced at Fred. She was falling so hard for him, but there was no way she would admit it. Fred caught her eyes for a quick second before looking away in embarrassment. Hannah felt confused- why was he so aloof all of a sudden?

"Charlie, truth or dare?" Fleur asked her brother in law. Charlie, who was humming the song George sang, looked at her.

"Dare," he said, "I'm willing to do anything!" Fleur bit her lip.

"I'm no good at these!" She cried. George darted over and whispered in her ear, glancing at Charlie with a devious look in his eyes. Fleur laughed.

"Brilliant!" She cried, "Charlie, I dare you to dress in a chicken suit and go into Muggle London, ordering us chicken for lunch."

_A/N- Wow, this was a long chapter. Hope it makes up for my absence! Thanks for the great reviews, by the way. Anyways, if you want to give me some constructive criticism, that would be greatly appreciated. Anything to make the story better! More truth and dare to come in the next chapter, and Ginny will be home! What will Fleur's dare for Hannah be? Will Charlie find a way to make them confess their love? Why does Fred have trouble telling a girl his feelings for her? All to come in the next chapters! REVIEW!_


	7. I Tell the Truth, I Dare to Defy

_A/N- Oh goodness, sorry for the long wait. Anyways, 27 review already? I love you all. Thanks for the support! Now, let's see how Charlie's dare goes... _

Charlie went pale and shook his head.

"No way." He said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "Where the bloody hell am I going to get a chicken suit from anyways?" George and Fred smirked at each other and ran up to the attic, laughing amongst themselves.

"Did you have to ask?" Hannah told Charlie, who shrugged. Kaylee giggled, and sat down on the hallway chair, and crossed her legs. She tilted her head and smirked at her blonde friend.

"It's probably the suit the twins had to use when Hogwarts had a Halloween dance." She said, grinning from ear to ear. Hannah laughed at the memory and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"You'll look so cute Charlie!" She cooed, pinching his cheek. Charlie scowled and Bill laughed, his scars dancing on his face.

"Just remember," he told his brother, "when you order the chicken, you have to flap your wings!" Before Charlie could open his mouth, two voices shouted out:

"GET HIM!" Bill and Hannah jumped Charlie, who let out a squawk of protest before the three crashed to the ground. They started to wrestle- Charlie frantically fighting for freedom, Fred trying to get him in the suit, and the other three trying to hold him down.

"Get his legs," Fred told George. George grabbed Charlie around the ankles as Hannah sat on his chest and Bill held his arms. Bill grunted in pain as Charlie's flailing hand nailed him in the nose.

"I FORFEIT!" He screamed, thrashing against the four. Kaylee cackled and shook her head, scraping dried mustard from her face.

"No way!" She cried, "you can't forfeit, you chicken!" Fleur rolled her eyes at the pun, and Fred shoved Charlie's kicking legs into the suit, and yanked it up, determination flashing across his face.

"Watch out, Doll," he told Hannah, who leapt off of Charlie's chest and helped Fred zip up the suit.

"Guys this isn't humane!" Charlie screeched, waving his arms- now turned wings. George grinned at his older brother and flipped up the hood, sneezing as a feather flew up his nostril.

"It's ok Chicken Charlie!" He said happily. "We're hungry, now let's go get lunch!" Charlie scowled and stood up, shaking himself all over.

"This is a sight you don't see every day," Hannah muttered to Fred, who started laughing. Charlie's chicken suit was bright yellow, with bright red legs and furry yellow wings. The head of the suit had an open beak, which Charlie's scowling face poked out of.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered angrily, stomping over to the door. Fred smirked and picked up a fallen feather, sticking it behind Hannah's ear. She grinned up at him playfully and reached down to pick up another fallen feather.

"Yellow isn't your colour," she smirked, sticking it behind his ear. Fred laughed and grinned.

"It's the hair," he sighed. "Sadly, it doesn't work with much!" Hannah smiled and ran her long fingers through his shaggy hair.

"I like your hair," she smiled, her green eyes dancing, "it suits you." Fred smiled down at her for a moment. George and Kaylee watched the exchange and had a quick conversation not too far away.

"Dammit, why are they not clicking yet?" George muttered angrily, a sour look crossing his face. Kaylee smiled and kissed him sweetly, standing on tip toes.

"Soon," she whispered. "I know it! People who are meant to be will always find a way, right?" George's eyes twinkled and he wove his fingers through hers.

"I love you," he mumbled in her ear. "We found a way, didn't we?" Kaylee smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. She turned back to the older Weasley, who was practicing the Chicken dance.

"Let's go Charlie," she shouted. Bill and Fleur linked arms before Disapparating, and Charlie followed. George and Kaylee joined them, leaving Fred and Hannah. Fred looked at Hannah and extended his hand, his blue eyes searching hers mysteriously, almost nervously as he shifted his weight to his left leg.

"Let's go," he whispered. "May I hold your hand? A gentleman always should ask." Hannah smiled and accepted his extended hand, stepping closer. Her green eyes stared up into his as he wove their fingers together.

"Let's go take the mickey out of your brother," she whispered deviously. Fred laughed and pulled her against him, making her heart speed up faster.

"I like the way you think," he whispered in her ear. Hannah blushed as Fred turned on the spot. When they were out of the crushing darkness, they found George, Kaylee, Bill, and Fleur crouched behind a bench outside a takeout restaurant in Muggle London.

"Where were you two?" Bill hissed, his brown eyes never leaving the shop. Fred and Hannah smiled at each other and crouched down beside them. Hannah knelt in between Kaylee and Fred and the six watched as Charlie waited in line.

"Extendable Ear time," George and Fred said as one. They reached into their pockets and pulled out six ears and handed them around. The fleshy strings were long enough to extend into the doorway.

"Listen," Fleur whispered. They all stuck the ears in their own ears and watched as Charlie walked up to the counter. He flapped his wings, and squawked before looking at the board with wide eyes.

"I'll have the bucket meal, SQUAWK!" He screeched, rustling his feathers. The waitress gave him a strange look and rang up his order. Charlie was acting true to the costume.

"Is that all, Mr…?" She trailed off. Charlie grinned cheekily.

"Ducky!" He said. Fred face palmed himself and sighed.

"Idiot," he groaned. The waitress tilted her head, popping her gum. All around them people were whispering and laughing at Charlie.

"Ok, Mr, er, Ducky," she said slowly. "It will be a ten minute wait." Charlie clucked happily and strutted over to a booth, attempting to sit down. When his tail feathers prevented that he squawked angrily and jumped up on the table, crouching down like he was laying an egg.

"You look stupid!" A little boy with blonde hair shouted at Charlie. Charlie rustled his feather and pretended to peck him on the head. The little boy let out a terrified screech.

"Watch it or I will lay an egg on your pillow tonight!" He cried, waving his wings. Hannah laughed into Fred's shoulder, shaking her head. The little boy ran out of the restaurant, screaming about scary chicken men.

"He's mental," she cried, "completely mental. Poor kid will be scarred for life!"

"At least you didn't grow up with that," George groaned into Kaylee's hair.

"Why don't you sing us a song to pass the time, Georgie?" Fleur teased, her ice blue eyes sparkling.

"NO!" Bill, Hannah, Fred, and Kaylee shouted together. George pouted.

"Everyone's a critic," he muttered.

"ORDER FOR A MR DUCKY!" The waitress shouted. Charlie jumped off the table, and, clucking, rushed over.

"Jimmy! Bobby! Cornelius!" He cried, grabbing the bucket, "I'VE COME TO SAVE YOU!" He opened the bucket and the grin slid from his face, his eyes going wide. "Jimmy?" He whispered, his lower lip trembling. Bill gasped and covered his eyes.

"I can't watch," he moaned, hiding his face in Fleur's hair.

"He better not be doing what I think he's doing," Fred said, his blue eyes narrowing.

"I think he is," George whispered.

"JIMMY! BOBBY! CORNELIUS!" Charlie screamed, looking into the bucket with horror, "THEY KILLED YOU!" He threw the bucket down, sobbing and waving his wings.

"Damn, no chicken for us," Hannah grumbled.

"Sir, you will have to leave," the waitress demanded. Charlie rustled his tail feathers and stomped his foot.

"YOU KILLED MY BRETHEREN!" He screamed. "WHY?" Suddenly, security guards ran into the room, running straight for Charlie. No doubt the waitress had called while Charlie was scaring little children.

"GRAB THAT CHICKEN!" They yelled. Charlie let out a squawk and dashed out of the restaurant, feathers flying everywhere.

"DUCK!" George shouted, yanking Kaylee and Fred down. Everyone hid behind the bench as Charlie rushed by, followed by police officers. Everyone on the sidewalks leapt out of the way. None of the Weasley clan could blame them- the sight of Charlie barging down the road was scary enough. The sight of Charlie in a chicken suit being chased by police men while running down the road was enough to make a grown man scream for his mother.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" He screamed. He rushed into the back alley, and when he realized the police ran right by him he yanked off the suit and stormed back out to where the others were laughing.

"You owe me," he growled, shoving George in the chest. George grinned in good humour and winked at his brother.

"You're turn to torture one of us, Feather Boy," he laughed. Charlie scowled and shook the feathers from his hair.

"HANNAH!" He shouted in her ear. Hannah jumped backwards, straight into Fred, who caught her quickly.

"Thanks Fred," she whispered. She glared at Charlie. "Fine. I pick dare." Charlie glanced at Fleur who rushed over and whispered in his ear. Charlie's eyes twinkled evilly and he grinned at his sister-in-law.

"Great!" He said. "Hannah, I dare you to dress up in a fancy dress and walk downtown, seeing how many guys hit on you." Hannah paled slightly. Fred raised his eyebrows and looked down at the girl who was still leaning into his arms. Fleur grinned- she knew this plan was foolproof. Fred would be falling faster for her than the feathers were falling off of Charlie's shirt.

"Hell," Hannah muttered. "Fine. But I have no dresses." Kaylee reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, winking at her friend. Like Hannah, she was Muggleborn.

"Luckily I have some money on me!" She giggled. Before Hannah could say anything, she and Fleur grabbed her arms and yanked her into the closest dress shop. Hannah tried to fight them off but they were much stronger than her.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING ELSE!" She screamed. Kaylee laughed and shook her head.

"Poor girl," George chuckled as the men sank onto the bench. Bill smiled and looked at Fred, who was watching the door with hard to read eyes.

"Hey Fred," he asked. Fred turned to look at his brother, snapping out of his daze.

"Yes Bill?" He asked, stretching his strong arms over his head. A teenage girl walking by stared at him, smiling widely. Fred ignored her and Bill smirked.

"Why aren't you dating?" He asked. Fred coughed in embarrassment and a faint pink tint came to his ears and cheeks. "There are many great girls, who might just be under your nose, or even right in front of you," Bill hinted. Whether or not Fred got the hint would remain unknown.

"It's my choice," he said casually, crossing his long legs in front of him. He tried to tune out his brothers but with no such luck.

"But why?" Charlie argued. "We could set you up!" Fred shot him a death glare so fierce Charlie hid behind George.

"You mess in my personal life and you will be picking feathers out of your ass for a month," he snarled. "Besides, I'm not interested in dating right now. Not after what happened last time." George frowned at the memory, and sighed.

"You have to let that go, Mate," he said, shaking his head. "It's a new day!" Fred shrugged and looked up at the door. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as saucers.

"Oh Merlin have mercy, I must be in heaven, because I'm looking at an angel!" He gasped. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at, and all their jaws dropped.

"Kaylee, why the bloody hell would you make me where this? And Fleur, I can barely walk in flats, let alone three inch death heels!" Hannah's light voice complained. She stumbled over to the guys, with Kaylee and Fleur being her guides. Both were smirking at Hannah's obvious discomfort.

"You look amazing!" George said in awe. Kaylee scowled at her boyfriend. Hannah was dressed in a silk red cocktail dress, which barely reached her mid thighs. It clung to her figure until her waist, where it ruffled out with a thin black bow tied around her waist. Her pale shoulders were bare, and her curly hair, now straight, tumbled over them. On her feet were three inch black and red peep toe shoes, and her ankles were shaking violently. But she looked stunning- not one of the men could deny it.

"Thanks Georgie," she scowled. "I think I look ridiculous!" Fred shook his head and smiled up at her, his blue eyes glazed. His eyes never left her body for a moment.

"No," he assured, "you look beautiful." Hannah blushed as he stood up, taking Kaylee and Fleur's place. Fleur and Kaylee grinned at the others, who winked at them.

"Let's just get this over with," Hannah sighed, glancing one last time at Fred. Charlie grinned to himself- Fred was falling for her. He could see it in the way he watched her walk. He stood quietly, with his arms stuck in his pockets, his eyes never leaving her short frame.

"Hey look, here's the first guy!" Kaylee laughed. Fred's face darkened as a sleazy man walked over to Hannah, trying to start up a conversation. She smiled faintly and shook her head before continuing walking. Several more guys walked up to her, until finally one guy said something to her and she slapped him across the face.

"Oh damn," Charlie laughed, "I could tell from here that one hurt!" Fred scowled at the guy darkly and walked over quietly. He had snapped- he had to get her where no other man could see her. He was jealous.

"You pig!" Hannah was snarling, her green eyes flashing. The man grinned and winked at her. No doubt in Fred's mind- this guy was a pervert with only one thing in his tiny brain. The jealous monster in Fred's chest roared.

"Baby, screw me if I'm wrong, but is this Elvis walking up behind you?" The man said, his eyes narrowing at Fred. Fred winked at him and slid his arm around her waist, kissing her temple. He had to get this guy away from her.

"Hello darling," he whispered. Hannah smiled gratefully up at him and placed her hands on his waist.

"Hello Love," she whispered, nuzzling his nose, playing along. The man glared at Fred and looked back at Hannah.

"You're like a light switch Gorgeous," he said, his eyes hungrily gazing over her body. "You're turning me on!" Fred glared at him and his eyes widened with realization. He shoved Hannah behind him slightly as to save her from the hungry eyes of the Slytherin.

"Marcus Flint," he chuckled. "Haven't seen you in a while." Marcus's eyes widened with horror as he recognized Fred and Hannah.

"Oh damn," he said. "I remember you two. The Mudblood and the blood traitor!" Fred drew his wand, and Hannah grabbed his hand, hiding it from sight. She shot him a look.

"Put that away," she growled in his ear. Fred looked down at her bright intelligent eyes and listened, shoving it into his pockets.

"You two finally hooked up," Marcus sneered, "the whole school could see it coming." Fred and Hannah blushed furiously, and avoided each other's gaze. They were never aware that the school talked about them.

"We're not together," Hannah said quietly, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. The words were painful to say. For too long she wanted Fred, but she still didn't have him. Fred stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed through his nose, licking his lips.

"We're still both single," he said, "but you're not getting lucky with Hannah. Get the hell away from her, Flint, or I will punch you in the face." Marcus grinned and winked at Hannah before walking away.

"Just remember Babe," he called over his shoulder. "Keep your knees clean- I don't need my floor dirty!" Fred snarled and lunged for Marcus, but Hannah threw her arms around his thin waist, yanking him back. Secretly she was flattered by Fred's anger.

"That son of a Bludger!" He cried. Hannah shook her head and dragged him away, kicking off her heels.

"Fred, leave it!" She pleaded, "yes, he's an asshole, but we don't need trouble!" Fred sighed and stopped fighting her. He looked down at her and smiled, running his hands over her shoulders.

"You must be freezing," he said, "here, take my jacket!" He slipped off his black jacket and placed it over Hannah. She smiled gratefully up at him. Even though everyone else had joined them, in her mind there was only him and her.

"Thanks Fred," she smiled, "for everything." Fred grinned and hugged her tightly.

"You look adorable in my jacket," he whispered. She giggled and he scooped her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go," Bill said, looking at his watch. "I need to go get Ginny, and then we can finish up Truth or Dare with her." Fred looked at Charlie, who still had feathers in his hair.

"What game is next on your list, Chicken Legs?" He asked, making Hannah giggle. Charlie grinned at him.

"Twister," he said mischievously.

* * *

><p>"OI!" Dominic shouted to the crowd in the Room of Requirements. "SHUT IT!" He glanced at Neville, who nodded gratefully. "Now, we all called you here for a reason," he said, "we are sick and tired of the Carrows. We need to fight back."<p>

"That's why we are going to start Dumbledore's Army again!" Excited whispers ran out through the room.

"Oh boy!" Colin Creevey cheered. "What are we going to do?"

"The question is, what are we NOT going to do?" Dominic said, his eyes glistening. "Chaos, panic, and disorder. That's what my sister taught me." Neville grinned as everyone looked up at the fearless leaders with wide eyes.

"The first act will be to start writing on the walls at night," Neville said. "Put up things about Harry and Dumbledore, fight for the good! We can't let them get us down!"

"What if we get caught?" Zacharias Smith asked suspiciously. "I don't really want my arse tortured." Dominic glared at him so fiercely he shut up.

"It's a risk we have to take," he said, "I'm a Muggleborn and I am getting tortured on a daily basis. I'm fine, aren't I?" Everyone stared at him, waiting on his next move. Susan Bones smiled up at Dominic with adoring eyes. His heart flipped in his chest.

"We start tonight," Neville continued. "Keep your coins on you at all times. From now on, it's time to fight for what's right!" Later that evening, Neville, Michael Corner, and Dominic snuck out and met in the Great Hall entrance.

"Let's go," Neville whispered. Glancing around for the professors, the trio rushed over to the wall and yanked out their wands, writing on the walls.

"Be hasty," Dominic said, his freckles standing out on his pale face. "Don't be caught!"

"No, Dominic," Michael said sarcastically, "no, you see, that was my intention all along!" Dominic grinned in good humour as they finished.

"Well done gentlemen!" Neville said, examining their work. On the wall was written, "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY- STILL RECRUITING. LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER!" Suddenly, footsteps echoed around the room.

"Oh damn," Dominic said, his shoulders tensing.

"WHO GOES THERE?" Professor Carrow called out. His nasal voice was torture in Dominic's ears.

"This is the part where we run like hell!" He cried softly. The three ran around the corner, panting heavily.

"Go to your common rooms!" Neville instructed. He tore up the Gryffindor staircase, leaving Dominic and Michael to run for the north tower.

"HALT!" The Professor shouted.

"Go Michael! Dominic instructed, shoving his friend in front of him.

"Hurry Dominic!" He cried, tearing around the corner. All the portraits shouted out encouragement to the boys as they ran.

"He's gaining on us!" Dominic cried.

"Hurry!" Michael shouted, stumbling over the carpet. Sweat poured down Dominic's face. He had to get to the tower. If he was caught, it was game over. How could he make his sister proud if he was getting caught all the time? Where was his bravery? Finally, he and Michael ran up the steps to the tower and banged on the eagle knocker. Professor Carrow ran right past the stairs, still shouting out.

"I run too fast, what am I?" The knocker asked.

"Time!" Michael cried desperately, his black eyes wide with fear.

"and we are running out of it, so hurry!" Dominic shouted. The door opened and the boys ran in, slamming it shut. They panted heavily, wiping sweat from their brows.

"What are we doing Dom?" Michael asked, gasping for air. "Why are we doing this? We're only kids!" Dominic breathed heavily and fingered the fox charm on his chain.

"Fighting for the ones we love most," he said sincerely. "Come on- we have planning to do."

_A/N- Long chapter, sorry for the wait! Now. I have a request- leave reviews. Criticism is welcomed, or any suggestions for games or ideas or things you want to see happen. Why is Fred so set against love? Will Fred and Hannah find love? How about Dominic and Neville- will they win against the Carrows? Don't forget about Susan... REVIEW :D_


	8. A Song Can Change Everything

_A/N- you all are awesome! I love you guys. So glad you are liking the story so far, and I hope you all keep reviewing! Criticism welcomed!_

"Thank you for helping me with Marcus today, Fred," Hannah said quietly as the two of them walked upstairs. Fred smiled at her and stuck his hands in his pockets. He glanced at her again, his heartbeat picking up speed. Hannah had slipped off her heels and was walking in her bare feet. Fred grinned- her toe nails were painted orange and purple.

"It's no problem," he said, shrugging slightly as they got to the landing. Hannah stopped and smirked up at him, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. Fred shuffled his feet and laughed self-consciously, blushing slightly. "What's that look about?" He chuckled, elbowing her lightly in the side. Hannah grinned and poked his side.

"You were jealous," she teased. Fred's eyes went wide, and he shook his head.

"Nu uh." He protested. Hannah smirked again and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"I think so." She grinned, putting one hand on her hip.

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Prove it!"

"I know so!"

"Not until it is proven in court."

"Don't make me get Veritaserum."

"You wouldn't dare, Blondie."

"My intelligence is greater than yours, my hair roots have nothing to do with it!"

"Changing the subject, are we?"

"Shut it, you lying Ginger."

"touché…"

"Fine, if you won't admit it, then at least admit to the fact that you love the dress," she teased, tugging at the bow. Fred laughed and reached out to touch the silk. She looked so stunning to him. He lifted his eyes and stared into hers.

"It's adorable," he chuckled, "now, who had to wrestle you into the dress?" Hannah giggled as they continued walking up the stairs. Just as she was about to turn into her room, Fred grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his and George's room. She yelped at the sudden movement but started laughing as he dragged her onto the bed, flopping down.

"Freak," she teased, shoving him in the chest. Fred laughed as they stared up on the ceiling, lying on their backs with their heads tilted toward each other. "Kaylee, Fleur, a salesclerk, and a random Muggle had to fight me into it," she said as she blushed. "I hate wearing dresses." Fred laughed and smiled at her.

"It looks good," he said, "trust me. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Hannah smiled and Fred playfully nudged her foot with his. She nudged his back and flung her legs over top of his. Every test they had, they would always lie on the floor of the library in the exact same position.

"What do you think about all these crazy games Charlie is making us play?" He asked, stretching his arms out behind his head. Hannah pressed her head against his arm and sighed.

"I think he's mental," she said. "I mean, first, we nearly get killed by a couple of boxes, and then George gets beat with a cane, and Charlie almost gets arrested!" Fred laughed, and Hannah's heart fluttered- the noise was music in her ears.

"It's crazy," Fred agreed. A comfortable silence settled over the room, and Hannah glanced up at Fred from under her thick eyelashes. He had his eyes closed and one of his arms was tucked under his head, and his other hand was fiddling with the bow on her dress. He was so handsome.

"Sing for me," she said suddenly. Fred opened his eyes in surprise and glanced down at the petite girl curled up at his side. He chuckled at the innocent expression on her face, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sing for you?" He laughed. Hannah nodded fervently. "As in, a song?" She nodded again.

"You play the piano, surely you can sing!" She said, tickling his jaw. He laughed and squirmed slightly.

"Do you have a request, my lady?" He asked teasingly, tickling her sides. She giggled and smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling warmly.

"The song that is currently stuck in your head," she said softly, wrapping her arm around his waist. Fred swallowed as she snuggled down into his arm. The last girl he had cuddled with had left him with a broken heart. He didn't know if he could do this again. But because it was Hannah, his best friend, he was going to try.

"_When you meet that certain someone you been searchin' hard to find__  
><em>_It's a new love full of passion that can sometimes make you blind__  
><em>_I don't mind bein' swept away if I know right from the start__  
><em>_So before we go much further girl can I trust you with my heart," _he sang softly in her ear. She listened carefully, keeping her eyes shut. His breath tickled her ear slightly.

"_In the time we've spent together I have learned to trust in you__  
><em>_So many things you've given before I even asked you to__  
><em>_But reality and romance are sometimes far apart__  
><em>_So what I really need to know is can I trust you with my heart." _Hannah bit her lip, wondering what message Fred was trying to send her- if he was even trying to do that. As Fred sang, he was desperately and silently pleading for her to get the message. He wanted her to know that this song was for her. He stroked her cheek, watching her with soft blue eyes.

"_Can I cast my cares upon you, can you stand a heavy load__  
><em>_Can I count on you to walk me down that long and winding road__  
><em>_If you promise me these simple things I can guaranty__  
><em>_You can always count on me_

_Can I cast my cares upon you, can you stand a heavy load_

_Can I count on you to walk me down that long and winding road?" _She knew that she could guard his heart. She always knew that he was safe with her. Now if only he could realize that. She placed her hand over his heart, feeling the steady rhythm.

"_When two hearts solely surrender and are sworn to understand__  
><em>_It completes a perfect union between a woman and a man__  
><em>_So please don't misunderstand me I don't want to go too far__  
><em>_Without knowing just one answer can I trust you with my heart__  
><em>_Please girl give me just one answer can I trust you with my heart?" " _He finished softly, his voice barely over a husky whisper. Hannah's breath caught in her throat as silence filled the room.

"Wow," she whispered. Fred smiled and blushed sheepishly. "You're amazing Fred!" She said, opening her eyes to look up at her friend. Fred shrugged and grinned again.

"I'm alright," he said dismissively, "better than George, that's a given." Hannah laughed in agreement, and smirked.

"I'm going to assume you're a better dancer too," she said. Fred winked and smirked back.

"Wouldn't you love to find out," he teased. Hannah blushed and smirked.

"No way," she laughed. Fred smirked and tickled her bare legs, and she gasped at the sudden movement, squirming beside him.

"I'm ticklish there!" She squealed, kicking at him. Fred laughed and pinned her arms down with one hand and used the other to tickle her bare feet. She squirmed and laughed so hard tears were streaming down her faces.

"You're going to get it, Weasley!" She cried, flinging his arm off of her and tackling him onto the bed. He stared up at her in shock as she grabbed a pillow and beat his head with it.

"The feisty Ravenclaw has a temper!" He laughed, grabbing the blue pillow from behind his head. She stuck her tongue out at him and flipped her hair out of her face. Fred used that moment to swing the pillow, and it connected with her side, making her fall beside him. She laughed again and grinned at him.

"CHEATER!" She cried, as he jumped on top of her and tickled under her arms. She stopped fighting and started laughing, and Fred laughed because she was laughing. The freckles across his nose danced as he laughed. Hannah's entire body was quaking with laughter, and she smiled up at Fred warmly. He stared down at her with such emotion the breath caught in her throat. Gone was the laughter, now replaced by a new desire- a kiss from a beautiful girl.

"Fred?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Fred brushed the hair out of her face and used the same hand to support himself as he bent down to her, his eyes shutting slowly. Hannah closed her eyes and just as their lips were about to touch the door flung open, making Fred roll off of Hannah and onto the floor.

"HEY GUYS!" Ginny screamed, running into the room. She flung herself at them and hugged them both tightly. Fred and Hannah hugged her back, and an awkward wall grew between them as the moment was ruined.

"Hey Gin-Gin," Fred said, kissing his sister's cheek. Ginny grinned up at them and sat down on the edge of the bed, and the rest of the Weasley's, along with Kaylee, filed in. Charlie glared at Ginny's back, sensing that she wrecked a moment.

"How's Hogwarts?" Hannah asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Ginny shrugged and made a face.

"It's rubbish," she said, "the Carrows are horrid, and they are trying to torture all the Muggleborns!" Hannah's face went pale and her hands started to shake.

"Has Dominic been tortured?" She asked in a strangled voice. Ginny nodded sadly and Hannah covered her mouth. Ginny's face registered alarm and she placed her hand on Hannah's knee.

"He's ok," she insisted, "he's stronger than he looks, which is pretty strong!" Hannah smiled, but she looked older than her twenty years in that moment.

"How's he doing?" She asked, sitting up. Fred rubbed her shoulder, giving her support. Ginny smiled and shrugged, tossing her flaming hair over her shoulder.

"He's Dominic, what do you expect?" She giggled. "He's getting into trouble, causing chaos, getting good grades, and oh- he wrestled with Professor Carrow." Hannah opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly.

"I don't want to know," she sighed wearily. Ginny giggled and reached into her pocket.

"This is for you," she said, "Dom wanted me to give it to you." Hannah eagerly took it and smiled widely. Fred took his eyes off of her and looked up, and found George staring at him. He shot him a confused look, and George raised his ginger eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Guys, I need to talk to Fred," he said, "alone, if you don't mind." Bill and Fleur left first, talking about what to make for lunch. Charlie grabbed Ginny's hand, and started to whisper in her ear, no doubt filling her in on the plan for Fred and Hannah. Hannah smiled at Fred and ruffled his hair before following Kaylee out the door, shutting it behind her. Fred bit his lip as George walked over and sat down on his own bed.

"Yeah?" Fred asked nervously. George narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Would you just admit it already?" He hissed. Fred was startled by the fierce look in his brother's eyes. He pushed up the sleeves of his shirt and fiddled with a loose strand on his blankets.

"Admit what, my confusing twin?" He asked. George rolled his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his jaw.

"You love Hannah." Fred's eyes flung open wide and he shook his head violently, standing up to look out the window. He watched a garden gnome attempt to catch a duck in the pond, but missed and fell in.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said. "There's nothing between us, so stop worrying." George flopped onto his bed and shot his brother a knowing look. His brother was as thick as Polyjuice potion.

"Fred, I watch you." He said. "You are in love and you don't even realize it!" Fred turned back to his brother with a dirty look. He didn't want to hear this.

"I should know if I am in love or not, thank you very much," he said coldly. George rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing off his blue jeans.

"Clearly not, if you are going on like this," he said scornfully. "You are acting like a twelve year old." Fred set his jaw and gazed out the window again. He knew he was being childish, but he didn't want to get hurt again.

"I'm not admitting to anything, so butt out of my love life!" He snarled, shoving his brother away from him. George glared at him angrily and shook his head.

"Someday Fred," he said, "you will see the beauty before your eyes. I'm going to rub it in your face so badly when you realize that it's Hannah." With that being said he flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes. Fred sighed and sank onto his brother's bed.

"I just don't want a repeat of seventh year," he said quietly. "George, I want this to be different. I'm not ready to fall in love." George smiled softly and the freckles on his face danced.

"The trouble is, you already are," he said. Fred sighed and closed his eyes.

"I might be," he agreed softly. The twins smiled and started to talk about the shop, but outside the door, Kaylee was listening with a shocked expression on her face. The plan was working.

"I need to talk to Hannah," she muttered. She tiptoed back into her shared room with Hannah, who was reading Dominic's letter with a faint smile on her face. She lifted her head and grinned.

"Read this," she said, "Dom is insane, I'm telling you." Kaylee picked up the letter and read it.

"_Dear Hannah,_

_I miss you terribly, you should know. Anyways, I figured I shouldn't send you an owl, because the Deatheaters are watching and I don't want them taking my big sister. I pity the Deatheaters who try to catch you. Hogwarts isn't the same without Dumbledore, I'm telling you. The Carrows are all prats, and prejudice. I'm doing my best to be brave, because I know you told me to be. But sometimes it's hard, you know? I'm no Gryffindor, but I'm trying. Neville and I started up Dumbledore's Army again, did you know? Ginny may have told you already. Just a few minutes ago, we nearly got caught by Carrow. It was pretty close, but we're safe. We are communicating with our old coins. Do you still have yours? I have mine on the chain on my neck you made me. It's working great! Anyways, I need to tell you something. I think I love Susan Bones! I want to ask her to come to Hogsmeade with me, but I'm dreadfully nervous. Were you nervous when you had to ask your date to the Yule Ball? I imagine you were. I am starting to worry though- with all this war going on, I don't know if Susan is going to want to date a Muggleborn. It could be risky for her, wouldn't you imagine? I don't want to put her in danger. I hope you are safe- you are with the twins, so you should be. If that Fred bloke ever does anything to hurt you, he answers to me, ok? I know he has his eye on you, and I don't like it. It's the protective little brother in me. Be good, and tell Kaylee I say hi. I love you Hannah, and I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Dom_." Kaylee smiled and looked up at Hannah, who was chuckling.

"He honestly thinks that Fred has feelings for me," she laughed, "I can't believe it!" She shook her head and took the letter back from Kaylee, reading it again.

"Hannah," Kaylee said, sitting down beside her, "I think he's right." Hannah lifted her head and frowned.

"No," she said, "he can't. He would have done something by now!" Kaylee sighed and shrugged. She knew what she heard, but Hannah needed physical evidence- it was the Ravenclaw in her. Hannah knew that Fred might have feelings for her, and she might have feelings back, but until Fred told her so, she wasn't going to admit to anything. Fred may have nearly kissed her, but that could have been him getting caught in a moment- it may not have meant anything, right?

"Whatever you say," Kaylee sighed. Hannah smiled and tucked Dominic's letter under her pillow. Later that night, after everyone went to bed, Hannah slipped downstairs to get a cup of water. Her bare feet were silent as she tiptoed down the stairs. But before she got to the kitchen, she heard a noise and pulled out her wand, her heart pounding.

"Hello?" She called softly. The noise answered her, and she tiptoed into the living room, wand arm extended. What if a Deatheater was in the house? To her immense relief, she found Fred asleep on the couch. She watched him sleep with a faint smile on her pale face. Suddenly, Fred shot up, eyes wide.

"NO!" He shouted, extending an arm. Hannah jumped back, and with registered shock realized that he was dreaming. Panic crossed his freckled face as whatever he was dreaming about continued to haunt him. "DON'T HURT HER!" He cried, his blue eyes wide with horror.

"Fred, it's ok," she soothed, rushing over. At the sound of her voice, Fred woke up and looked up at her with relief on his face.

"You're safe," he said, hugging her tightly to him. She grunted at his strength, and hugged him back. "I thought they got you," Fred whispered frantically.

"It was just a dream," she whispered into his neck, "it's ok now." Fred sank back onto the couch, and held her hand tightly in his as he started to slip back into sleep. Hannah watched his peaceful face- he was so beautiful, even in sleep.

"Stay with me," he muttered as his eyes fluttered shut. Hannah sighed and crawled onto the couch, but Fred pulled her on top of him and held her tightly, so she had no choice but to close her eyes and drift asleep, his beating heart her lullaby. She snuggled against him and laid her head on his chest.

"I won't leave you," she whispered before drifting off to sleep. Their breathing became synchronized in sleep, and two hearts beat as one as the two friends let go of their worries and drifted into a world where everything made sense.

_AN- No games, but plenty of action. Hope you liked Fred`s song! Anyways, what do you think? Share your thoughts and ideas in an awesome review!_


	9. A Twisted Romance

_A/N- You guys rule. 41 REVIEWS! WOO! Can we get 50 on this chapter? I hope so! Read and review!_

"Wake up Hannah," a soothing voice whispered in her ear. Hannah moaned and ignored the voice, snuggling down further into her bed- or what she thought was her bed. She squirmed as light hands tickled her back, and she lifted her head and blinked her eyes blearily. To her shock, she was staring into Fred's sparkling blue eyes. She gasped and jumped away, but rolled off of Fred and landed at George's feet with a thud.

"Ouch!" She squealed. Fred and George laughed as she glared up at them with cold green eyes. Her curly hair was disheveled, and her bed clothes were rumpled.

"Good morning, Sunshine," George teased. He extended his hand to help her up, but in the process, she slipped on the carpet and her leg shot out, kicking hard Fred in the shin, who had just stood up.

"Aurgh!" He cried, clutching his newly bruised knee. Hannah covered her mouth in horror as George started to laugh. She slapped George on the shoulder and rushed over to Fred, concern crossing her face.

"Shut up George! Oh Fred, I'm so sorry!" Fred grinned at her as she pressed her cool fingers onto the newly formed bruise. He smiled as she nursed his leg, which in all honesty didn't hurt. He just enjoyed taking the mickey out of her.

"It's ok, Love," he chuckled, "I've been bruised worse." She looked up at him with concerned eyes and immediately blushed. She hadn't realized last night that he was wearing nothing but boxers. He was very fit from years of being a beater, making him very appealing. He crossed his arms over his pale chest.

"See something you like, Jay?" George teased. "You know, we are twins after all. Double the sexiness." Hannah kicked his shin before storming up the stairs to get changed. George scowled and rubbed his knee as Fred burst out laughing.

"Stick to Kaylee, Georgie," he said, "Hannah's out of your league." George stuck his tongue out at his twin and limped into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"She's in yours though," he hinted. Fred sighed and trudged up the stairs to get changed.

"She's too good for me," he mumbled. He walked into the bathroom to grab his clothes he had laid out the night before, and found Hannah bent over at the waist, running a brush over the underside of her hair. Fred smirked and tiptoed up behind her. He grabbed her tiny waist, but the reaction wasn't what she was expecting.

"AURGH!" Hannah screeched. She jumped and spun around, nailing Fred over the head with the hairbrush and landing a fist in his eye out of self defense. Fred winced with pain and jumped backwards.

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN!" He cried, tripping over the bathmat. He toppled backwards, but not before grabbing Hannah around the waist. With a crash, the duo landed in the tile tub, taking the shower curtain down with them.

"OH SON OF A SNITCH!" Hannah shouted as the metal rod came down and pounded into the back of her head. The rod had jerked her head forward, colliding with Fred's mouth.

"OUCH!" They shouted together as his teeth nailed her in the forehead. He flung his arm forward, hitting the shower faucet. They both cried out as freezing cold water spluttered out of the tap, dowsing them both. Hannah coughed and spluttered as water poured onto her face.

"All this because I tried to say hello?" Fred groaned, his head making a dull 'thud' as it collided with the wall. Hannah blushed and reached across his still bare chest to turn off the faucet.

"I thought you were a Deatheater!" She protested. "Fred, don't scare me like that!" Fred's face softened and he held her tightly to his damp chest.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. She squeezed his waist and squirmed out of his arms to stand up.

"I'm sorry for the black eye," she said, but a sly grin crossed her face. Fred smirked and stood up, shaking his shaggy hair, thus flinging water droplets onto the blonde in front of him. She squealed in protest and smacked him with a towel.

"Stop your lying," he smirked. Hannah grinned and ran a brush through her damp curls.

"I had just used a Smoothing Solution too," she pouted. "Now look at me! I'm a drowned water rat!" Fred laughed, and she glared out at him from her curtain of saturated hair. His heart fluttered in his chest- she still looked beautiful. He thought back to the night before of her warm body lying on his, and the feeling of her warm breath on his neck. He wished he could wake up to that every morning.

"I think it's cute," he teased, tugging on a strand of her wet hair. She slapped his hand and stomped her foot.

"Do you want another black eye to match that one?" She growled, raising her fist. He smirked and knuckled her fist in a friendly gesture.

"I'm good," he chuckled, "we need to dry off- Charlie's going to be pissed if we are late for this game of twister…" Hannah sighed and nodded, taking her wand out of her pocket to dry off her body and hair as well as Fred's. His hair stuck out comically, and she giggled, running her long fingers through it to tame it.

"Want me to take care of that black eye?" She asked, raising her wand. Fred shook his head and grinned as he slipped a black polo t shirt over his head. Hannah blushed deeply- his muscles were nicely accentuated. He was so handsome, and she felt so plain standing near him. Why would he fall for her when there were more beautiful girls out there?

"Naw, I think I'll keep it as a memory of this experience," he chuckled as he slipped on a pair of tight black jeans. Hannah turned away, concentrating on her makeup instead of Fred's body.

"Sounds good," she smirked, "I'll keep the goose egg on the back of my head then." Fred laughed as they walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Suddenly, Hannah tripped over something on the floor and crashed into Fred, bringing them both to the ground.

"TRUCE!" He cried, his voice muffled into the floor, "HAVE YOU NOT BEATEN ME ENOUGH ALREADY?" Hannah blushed furiously and jumped off of his back, yanking him to his feet. He tried to tame his hair again but with no prevail.

"I'm so sorry Fred!" She squeaked. Fred's dancing blue eyes looked down to see what she had tripped over, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh land," he muttered. Hannah glanced down as well and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Charlie," she growled. Three individual twister mats were spread out, and one of them had the left corner folded up from where Hannah tripped over it. Charlie bounced into the room and grinned up at them as the rest of the Weasley's piled in.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully. "Nice black eye, Fred." Kaylee snickered at him and George whispered something in her ear, making her laugh. She entangled her hands with her boyfriend's as Charlie handed the Twister spinner to Ginny and Fleur.

"George and Kaylee," he instructed, "you two take the first mat. Hannah and Fred get the second. Come over here, dear brother." Bill's emotions were displayed on his face as his younger brother grabbed his arm.

"Why can't I have Fleur?" He moaned, "why, Darling, are you leaving me with Charlie?" Fleur smiled mischievously and took the spinner from Ginny.

"Because I love watching you suffer," she said sweetly. "GET INTO POSITION." He groaned and Charlie grinned cheekily. Hannah and Fred exchanged shy glances.

"Oh dear," Hannah muttered to herself. If things were not awkward before, they certainly would be now. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked quickly at Fred's lean body. She glanced down at her own outfit, cursing her choice- a pair of jean short shorts with a low cut red plaid blouse. Everything would be bared.

"Charlie, you're killing us," Kaylee groaned. George winked at her and squeezed her waist lightly.

"I don't mind this," he said suggestively. Kaylee slapped his hands away and smirked, forming a game of her own. George raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I see how it is." He pouted. Kaylee smirked and turned to Ginny and Fleur.

"Let's get started," she said. Ginny grinned and spun the wheel.

"Left foot red," she said. Hannah, Kaylee, and Charlie put there left foot on the red.

"So challenging," Hannah teased. Fleur smirked- she knew that by the end of the game, Fred and Hannah would be up close and personal with each other. It was all part of the plan.

"Right foot blue," Fleur said. Fred, George, and Bill placed their right foot on the blue circle, and Fred grinned at Hannah.

"Hope you're flexible," he said. Hannah grinned back, taking his challenge.

"Right hand blue," Ginny said as she spun the spinner. Hannah, Kaylee, and Charlie all bent over onto the blue circle. George grinned down at his girlfriend's butt and tickled her back.

"George, I swear to Merlin, you will die," Kaylee growled. George smirked and winked at Fred.

"But you love me, Baby," he said. Kaylee sighed and poked his leg.

"I do, now shut up." She snarled, her brown eyes twinkling. George laughed lovingly and Fleur called out, "left hand green!" Fred, George, and Bill bent over the others. Fred extended his long arm and reached the circle with ease. His lanky form draped over Hannah without touching her. She grinned at him from her position and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Fancy meeting you here," he laughed. She giggled at the sight of his blood rushed cheeks.

"Who would have thought?" She teased back.

"Left hand yellow!" Fleur trilled, crossing her legs on the couch she was sharing with Ginny. Hannah sighed and bent over backwards, forming a bridge with her body as she reached out a hand and placed it on yellow. Charlie grinned at Bill from his position and made a kissy-face.

"Hey Baby," he winked. Bill gave him a rude hand gesture. "Wow, asshole," Charlie muttered.

"Right hand blue," Fleur said. The men stretched again and planted their hands firmly on the blue circles. George took this opportunity to kiss Kaylee, who gasped and nearly lost her balance.

"George!" She cried, "is now really the time and place?" George's eyes twinkled as he stared down into Kaylee's smiling face.

"It's always the best time and place," he growled in her ear. She giggled, and Fred smirked down at Hannah. He decided to see just how embarrassed his Ravenclaw friend could get.

"I love the view," he laughed. Hannah blushed furiously, but couldn't cover her shirt without taking a hand off the board. So instead she lightly kicked his bruised knee.

"Eyes are up here, Weasley," she said, raising her eyebrows. Fred reluctantly looked into her eyes, and smiled warmly.

"I love this view more," he said quietly. She smiled and he bent his head down. For a moment Hannah thought he was about to kiss her, and she started to close her eyes, but next minute, Fred licked her face across her cheeks and nose.

"EW!" She screamed in disgust. Fred laughed so hard his chest muscles flexed and his whole body quivered.

"You love me," he said sweetly. Hannah scowled and pouted.

"It's debateable," she said sarcastically, letting her head drop back so her curls could tickle the floor.

"Right foot on yellow," Ginny called, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Hannah sighed and stretched her leg over to yellow. She was too short for this game.

"One wrong move Weasley and you get a knee in the manhood," she warned Fred. Fred winced comically as Fleur called out the next move.

"Right hand on red!" She said perkily. Fred reached under Hannah to get to red, and felt his arms start to shake.

"I can't hold this position much longer," Bill groaned. Charlie laughed and teasingly poked him in the arm.

"Be a man, Bill," he cried, "BE A MAN AND TAKE IT!" Kaylee squirmed under George and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is great for the abs," she said, "such a workout!" The game continued, and the positions got more and more awkward. In no time at all, Hannah was stuck above Fred, who had to form a bridge with his body- his right leg on yellow, left on red, left arm on blue and right arm on green. Hannah had her left hand on red, right hand on blue, right leg flung over Fred's waist on green, but her left leg was entangled with his on blue while his foot was on red.

"One wrong move and we both go down," she hissed at him. He nodded fearfully as Ginny called out, "RIGHT ARM Red!" Fred groaned, and lifted his arm.

"Sorry about this," he whispered to her. Without moving the rest of his body, he tried to get his right arm to red, but without prevail. He was stuck.

"It's no use," George told them. He had already found his way of doing it- he was now above Kaylee in the same positions, but he was above her. Kaylee had her face to the ground and George was leaning over the top of her in a precarious position. Bill had chickened out by this point, finding the game too awkward to be in with his brother.

"This could be disastrous," Fred whispered to Hannah, who nodded in agreement. She took her right hand off of the circle and allowed Fred to slip out from under her. She put it back on the circle and Fred untangled their legs to crouch above her.

"Anyone else in the mood for a pretzel?" Hannah asked. Kaylee groaned and shook her head.

"Is now really the time to be thinking about your stomach?" She snapped. Hannah shrugged as her stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!" She protested. Fred laughed and grinned at George.

"Hey, Georgie," he called. George lifted his face, slightly pink from the effort of holding himself up.

"Yes Freddie?" He called back. Fred's eyes twinkled and he grinned.

"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" He inquired nonchalantly. Hannah started giggling, making her whole body quake.

"He would chuck, he would, as much as he could, and chuck as much wood as a woodchuck would, if a woodchuck could chuck wood!" George trilled. Ginny slapped her hand to her face and groaned.

"Tongue twisters," she sighed, "of course!" Fleur shook her head and spun the spinner again. Fred glanced down at the girl underneath him who had formed a bridge with her body. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks when he realized just how close they actually were. He was so close to her full lips again he could reach down and kiss her, just like that. The freckles on her nose danced as she smiled again.

"Hello, Fred," she said softly. Fred smiled and let his hair tickled the tip of her nose. She sneezed lightly, and he chuckled.

"Hello Hannah," he murmured. His blue eyes met hers briefly before closing. He needed to kiss her. But just as their lips were about to touch, a shrill voice screamed at them:

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BAGGY TROUSERS ARE YOU DOING?" Fred's muscles jerked in shock and he came crashing down on Hannah, and the two landed in a tangled heap. They groaned as their bruises from earlier that morning started throbbing again.

"Hello Auntie Muriel," Bill said, rising up from his spot next to Fleur. The old witch gave the twins, Kaylee, and Hannah an evil eye before turning to Bill.

"Get me tea, boy," she snarled. "I'm over a hundred years old!" Bill nodded and exchanged a look with Charlie before retreating after Auntie Muriel. Ginny and Fleur exchanged knowing looks- Auntie Muriel kept ruining everything.

"Well, that was fun," George's muffled voice said. He and Kaylee had also fallen, and George's face was plastered into Kaylee's chest. She blushed and shoved him off, kissing him lightly.

"Prat," she teased. He smiled lovingly and pulled her down, kissing her over and over again.

"You love me for it," he said. Kaylee smiled and traced his cheekbone.

"I do," she whispered. George smiled again and kissed her lovingly. Fred, seeing the sight before him, quickly untangled himself from Hannah and jumped up.

"I'm going to the loo," he said in a strangled voice. Hannah stood up and looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"Just hurry back," Charlie warned, "our next game is one we played when we were bored."

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Ginny muttered. Charlie elbowed her in the ribs and grinned widely.

"It's a laughing game," he said, "loads of fun!"

* * *

><p>"DOMINIC JAY! WILL YOU EVER PAY ATTENTION?" A high voice screeched. Dominic jumped awake and looked up into his teacher's face. Professor Carrow, the female, leered at him from in front of his desk. Dominic swallowed and set his jaw, determined not to back down. Muggle Studies was what he was in, and he was so exhausted with the prejudice views he started to fall asleep- again.<p>

"Sorry, Ma'am," he jeered. Everyone turned in their seats to watch Dominic face off against yet another teacher. Dominic stared up into the Professor's pock marked face as she slapped her wand against her hand, studying the boy. She was intimidating, but Dominic had never been scared of her.

"Pay attention, or you will land yourself in detention with me," she snarled. Dominic nodded, and rolled his eyes at Susan, who giggled slightly. He smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling just like his sister's did.

"You'll get it one day, that's for sure," Susan whispered. Dominic shrugged and smiled again, fiddling with his wand- fourteen inches, phoenix feather, maple. He was proud of it, and Ollivander told him it was excellent for duelling, and so far it has been proven right.

"Only if they catch me," he whispered back. Susan smiled and they looked back at the Professor, who was writing on the board. Grotesque photos of Muggles laid about on the walls, portraying them as filthy dirty creatures. Dominic hated them all.

"As I was saying before Mr Jay so arrogantly decided to stall the class," she jeered, "Muggles are the most stupid of all living things. We as wizards are in much higher form than these animals. We as wizards need to populate amongst ourselves, and not mix our magical blood with such filth. Two Muggles who produce a Mudblood child should be destroyed. And their child too, for that matter. Muggles will never be like wizards- animals is all they are." Dominic's blood boiled and he jumped up, pointing his wand at the woman in front of him.

"Dominic, please!" Susan pleaded. Dominic ignored her and the room fell silent again as pupil and professor stared down each other. Dominic had enough- no more of this teaching.

"That's a lie," he said in a dangerously low voice. Professor Carrow raised her eyebrows. Her greasy brown hair was pulled back tight into a bun at the back of her head, and her black robes dragged on the ground as she paced.

"I beg your pardon," the professor snarled. Dominic flipped his blonde waves out of his eyes and narrowed his intelligent green eyes. Any warnings from Ginny and Neville not to do anything stupid was the last thing on his mind. In front of him, Ernie MacMillan was biting his lip, trying to decide on whether or not he should intervene.

"Muggles are not animals," Dominic growled, "they are just the same as you and I. I was raised by two Muggles. I'm a Mudblood and proud! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT MUGGLES ARE WORTHLESS!" Professor Carrow fired a torture curse at the Ravenclaw, but he ducked.

"YOU WILL BE SILENT, MUDBLOOD!" She screamed at him as the veins in her forehead pulsed. Dominic narrowed his eyes again and Susan watched him carefully. She was falling hard for the feisty Ravenclaw.

"Never," he said, "STUPEFY!" He fired the curse, but it missed the Deatheater by an inch as she spun out of the way.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed. Susan couldn't help the scream that left her throat as Dominic escaped death by a strand of hair. Dominic fired another spell, but it wasn't aimed for the Deatheater, it was aimed for the chalkboard, where the teachings of Carrow were strewn. It shattered, sending shards of wood and slate across the room.

"AURGH!" The professor screeched. She narrowed her eyes at Dominic, who, satisfied with his work, crossed his legs and spun his wand around his long fingers, his eyes alight with a deadly fire. The room fell silent once more as Carrow walked over to Dominic. Her heels echoed around the room, and when she got to Dominic there was a pause, which in itself held more terror than the duel just held.

"Come with me," she purred in his ear, like a cat that swallowed the canary. Dominic didn't take his eyes from hers as he stood up. He knew it was unwise to start a fight, but he felt so much better now. He needed to talk to Neville about how to fight against the teachers in class.

"No Dom," Susan pleaded. Dominic winked at her in reassurance before following the Professor out of the room. The sound of applauding students followed them into the hall.

"You think you're hot stuff," Carrow leered, "you are nothing, Mudblood. I'd kill you now, but we don't need any more dirt on the ground." Dominic snorted as Carrow led him down to the dungeons. "This is what happens to trouble makers around here," she snarled as she led him into a cold and damp stone room. Chains were attached to the walls, and the only light source was a single torch.

"Hit me with it," Dominic growled. He was brave- braver than he thought. He hoped he was brave enough to make his sister proud.

"Oh, I will," Carrow cackled. She chained Dominic to the wall with silver cuffs that stretched his arms out uncomfortably. Dominic winced at the coldness of them. "CRUCIO!" She screamed. Dominic's cries pierced the dungeon room as he was hit again and again with the Cruciatis curse. For almost an hour, he was tortured. This was the price he paid for being what he was- a Mudblood. A dirty-blood. Filth. He could hear laughter from the Slytherins- their common room was down here, he had forgotten. They were enjoying his misery- it was music to them.

"I'm sorry Hannah," he whimpered after Carrow left the room. "I'm trying to do what is right. I need you so much right now. I miss you!"

_A/N- Poor Dominic. Am I portraying his Hogwarts experience well? Let me know! Land, I hated writing Twister... harder than I thought... Anyways, when will the kiss occur? Will Fred and Hannah find love? Is this all for nothing? Will Dominic and Neville kick arse? How about Susan, will she find love with Dominic? REVIEW PLEASE!_


	10. A Lily for Love

_A/N- Damn, I haven't posted in a hell of a long time. I'm so sorry! School is infuriating. Anyway_s, _thanks for the totally awesome reviews! Leave some more, eh? No Dominic in this chapter, I'm afraid._

"What the bloody hell is the laughing game?" Fred asked, confusion rising on his freckled face. Charlie smirked and waved his wand, clearing away the Twister mats.

"Fred, lie down right here." He instructed, pointing to the multi-coloured rug. Fred sighed and laid down, placing his hands behind his head. He looked up at his brother expectantly and yawned.

"I don't have all day," he retorted, smirking. Charlie stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed Hannah's wrist, dragging her away from George and Kaylee. She scowled at him and tried to fight him off, but Charlie, having dealt with dragons, was much stronger than she.

"You lay your head on his stomach," he said. In a swift movement, he scooped Hannah into his strong arms. She cried out and flung her pale arms around his neck, and hit his back repeatedly, making him laugh.

"CHARLIE YOU TWIT, PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted at him indignantly. Charlie's freckled face smirked up into hers and he grinned.

"Will you play nicely?" He asked. Hannah pouted and shook her head. Fred chuckled at his fiesty friend.

"I never play nice," she said. Fred laughed and grinned up at his friend, whom Charlie had flung over his shoulder.

"It's true," he said, "check out the black eye I got!" Hannah scowled at him from under Charlie's arm and gave him a rude hand gesture.

"It was an accident and you know it," she snapped. Fred laughed and Charlie laid her down on top of Fred. She squirmed in his arms as he pinned her down. But that only made her crankier and she kicked his butt from between his legs. Fred laughed and folded his hands behind his head.

"You two behave," Charlie said, winking in exaggeration. Fred and Hannah both blushed deeply and Hannah rested her head on Fred's stomach, finally giving in.

"Sorry if my abs bruise your head," he said, patting them lovingly, "they are rather deadly." Hannah laughed and smiled up into his face with twinkling eyes.

"I' so sure," she said, rolling her eyes. "They aren't that appealing, Weasley. Don't flatter yourself." Fred scoffed and smirked, tugging on her hair gently. She made a face at him and jabbed her elbow into his thigh. As always, the two dealt with things using retaliation.

"You slept on them last night, they couldn't have been comfy," he said, laughter dancing across his lips. Hannah blushed and shrugged, resting her cheek on the soft fabric of his shirt. He smelled good- like body wash and a faint smoky essence from exploding potions in the shop.

"No, they were actually quite nice," she said, as George laid his head down on her stomach. She looked down in surprise and he sighed with contentment.

"Hey there Hannah," he grinned, twisting his neck around to smile up at her. She grinned and teasingly plugged his nose, making him wince in discomfort.

"Your fat head weighs a ton!" She complained, "Merlin!" Fred chuckled and twirled her hair in his hand. He braided it carefully, his ginger eyebrows scrunching with concentration. He used to do it for Ginny, but that was years ago. He loved to play with Hannah's hair, especially when they were relaxing.

"Fred, what are you doing?" She laughed, reaching behind her head to feel his hands. When her cool fingers touched his, he took them into his own and guided her fingers, so the two of them braided her hair. Her quick and nimble fingers worked quickly, helping Fred's long fingers swiftly.

"Adorable," he smirked, once they were done. She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned again. Kaylee set her head on George's stomach, Charlie set his head on top of her stomach, Fleur rested her head on his stomach, Bill nestled against her stomach, and Ginny curled up to her big brother.

"Now that we look like a human centipede, what do we do Charlie?" Hannah asked, absentmindedly twirling George's ginger hair around her fingers. He flicked her fingers and winced as she pulled on his hair in retaliation.

"Fred, start laughing!" Charlie instructed, sticking his arm straight into the air. Kaylee kicked his ribs when he brought his hand down too loosely and hit her in the chest. Fred shot his brother a strange look and exchanged a look with Hannah. She shrugged and rested her head on his stomach, closing her eyes.

"Just do it Fred," she sighed, "the sooner you do, the sooner CHARLIE SHUTS UP." Charlie gave her a dirty look and Fred started to laugh. The vibrations shook through his entire body, and the feeling was so strange for Hannah she too, started laughing. Her belly laugh amused George so much he burst into hysterical laughter, and the chain reaction continued. Hannah pressed her face into Fred's shirt and laughed hysterically. Fred had tears streaming down his face.

"Why are we laughing?" George gasped, covering his face. Kaylee let out a scream of laughter, and that set everyone else off again.

"I don't know, but I'm going to wet my pants," Bill gasped. His face was slowly turning bright red with the effort of laughter. Fred was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face constantly with no signs of stopping.

"You have a surprisingly big belly laugh," Hannah told him, between gasps of laughter. Fred laughed and smiled at her, and the sight of her rosy cheeks and bright smile made him laugh again, because he knew that even though there was a war going on, he had his family, and he had his friends. And that was all he needed- that and the love of a girl who was smiling up at him.

"I've-got-to-get-up!" Charlie gasped. He shot up and groaned as the pains of laughing so hard set in. Slowly, everyone's laughter settled down into giggles. Hannah relaxed her tensed muscles and rested her head on Fred's abs again, his chest moving slightly beneath her. Fred propped himself up on his elbows to glance down at her. She tilted her flushed face towards him and smiled warmly. He smiled back and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Your cheeks are so warm," he whispered. She caught his fingertips and held them to her cheeks, her eyes dancing up at him.

"You're making me blush," she teased. Fred chuckled and she sat up, stretching her limbs. Fred sat up and they sat back to back- Hannah set her head on Fred's shoulder and looked up at Charlie, twirling the end of her braid around her index finger. Kaylee sat up and crawled onto George's lap, fiddling with his shirt. She too looked up at Charlie with wide eyes.

"What next, Charlie?" She asked, "make it good!" Ginny rolled onto her stomach and peered up at her older brother from under her pale eyelashes.

"Charlie, can we go outside for a game of Quidditch?" Ginny asked excitedly. "That's a game, isn't it?" Charlie's eyes lit up at the possibilities of romance with Quidditch.

"Sounds great!" He said, "are you lot up for it?" All the Weasley's nodded fervently, and jumped up.

"We'll watch," Hannah smiled, gesturing to herself and Kaylee. Bill shot them a confused look and shrugged.

"Weren't you lot Beaters on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" He asked. Kaylee nodded, and grinned at Hannah, giving her a high five. They were quality members of the team.

"Damn right we were," she said. "Best ones on the team, Davis said!" Fred and George grinned at them and looked at each other, reminiscing.

"Remember when Hannah nearly took my head off with a Bludger?" Fred laughed, "all because I told her I could outfly her?" George laughed and grinned at his girlfriend, poking her in the belly button.

"How about the time Kaylee here nearly got me knocked off my broom when she hit me with that bat?" He laughed. The girls scowled and as one they punched the twins in the arms.

"Ouch!" They cried, rubbing their new bruises. Hannah made a face up at Fred and stomped on his foot before turning back to Charlie. Fred rubbed his big toe and scowled.

"After a bad experience with a Bludger to my stomach, I haven't been on a broom since," she said. "I prefer to watch now, but it is still most amusing!" Kaylee smiled and George twirled her straight into his arms. She snuggled against his shoulder and he kissed her cheek.

"I prefer to watch my boyfriend, not beat him with a Bludger bat," she laughed. George smirked and kissed her nose, making her squirm.

"You love me Babe," he smiled. She grinned and kissed his jaw. Charlie clapped his hands together and grinned- his brown eyes twinkled and the shortest Weasley ran for the door.

"Shirts and skins," he said. "Bill, myself, and Fred, we will be skins. George, Ginny, and Kaylee- you're playing because you will be a Chaser- you three will be shirts. Hannah, you keep score! Fleur, you can cheer us on." Everyone let out a battle cheer and rushed outside. Hannah crossed her legs and sank onto the grassy hill, undoing her braid and letting the wind blow her hair around. She watched as everyone got brooms from the shed. Kaylee borrowed Ron's broom, and she, George, and Ginny took to the air. Fred, Charlie, and Bill stayed on the ground to remove their shirts. Bill removed his first and stretched his arms out, letting the cool breeze cross his chest. Fleur smiled at her husband who winked at her and flexed his arms, trying to show off.

"My husband is crazy!" She laughed, tossing her silvery hair over her shoulder. Hannah grinned and watched as Charlie removed his- absentmindedly scratching his stomach as he did so. She noticed a small tattoo just above his jean line on his hip bone and giggled when she realized it was a dragon. She noticed Bill had one of a wolf on his hip bone as well.

"What are their tattoos for?" She asked, "do the others have them too?" Fleur nodded and smiled at the Ravenclaw who was watching her with wide eyes.

"It's their patronuses," she said. "Ron is going to get one when he turns twenty of a Jack Russell Terrier, and George has one of a fox. Percy refused to get one, which was yet another source of arguments. Even Mr Weasley has one- it's a weasel, obviously. Ginny wants one too, of her horse. But she is thinking about getting a horse and stag, you know, for Harry. George wants another for Kaylee- a snake. Bill is going to get my peacock Patronus, and Charlie is fine with his dragon- he has no partner yet. Ron we imagine will get Hermione's otter, if they get together." Hannah smiled at the symbolisms, but frowned again.

"What about Fred?" She asked, "what's his Patronus?" Fleur shrugged and picked at a strand of grass. If Hannah, his best friend didn't know, then something was wrong.

"We don't know," she said, "he hasn't told us." At that moment Fred took off his shirt and Hannah blushed deeply as he stretched his arms above his head, his strong muscles flexing. When he relaxed, he turned to the girls and grinned, waving, his freckled face smiling cockily. Hannah waved back and he tossed his shirt at her face, causing her to cry out and fall backwards. Fred snickered and hopped onto his broom. Fleur laughed at her as she sat back up, removing Fred's shirt from her flushed face.

"I hate that man," she groaned to Fleur as the final three took to the sky. Fleur smiled at her and braided her hair quickly, and when she was done she tossed her silvery braid over her shoulder.

"Really? I reckon he fancies you," she said. Hannah blushed and tucked her legs under her body, folding her hands in her lap like a little school girl.

"I don't think so," she smiled, "I have seen Fred in action trying to get the girl- and trust me, he's not doing that with me. Fred's flirting style is really out there- he does anything to get her attention. He'll follow her like a lost puppy, doing whatever he can to catch her eye. His maturity level goes down about five years, and in general he is a major fool. What does he do with me? None of that. Did I mention he will also give her flowers?" Fleur frowned slightly. Hannah certainly knew what she was talking about- after all, she was almost as close to Fred as George was. She would have to be more observant about how Fred acted around his Ravenclaw friend.

"You can't deny that he is incredibly good looking," Fleur said, eying Fred. Hannah followed her gaze just in time to watch the shirtless Fred swing his bat and crack the Bludger over to Charlie, who barely escaped it. Hannah grinned at Fleur and nodded, leaning in to whisper to her.

"Very good looking," she said. "I'm digging the shirtless approach!" Fleur and Hannah laughed together and Bill dove down, kissing his wife's cheek. Fleur scowled as he zipped away and crossed her long arms.

"He can drive me mental!" She cried. Hannah laughed and returned to watching the game. George flew alongside Kaylee, holding his bat aloft as a Bludger started to circle towards them. She kissed his cheek quickly, and he was so startled by it the happy couple nearly got hit with the Bludger. But thanks to Fred, both were spared.

"Thanks Mate!" George grinned. Fred nodded and smirked back, cracking the Bludger away from Bill. Bill swiped the Quaffle away from Kaylee and threw it through the unguarded hoop, which was in actuality two trees that grew close together, forming a hooplike structure.

"GOOD JOB BILL!" Hannah cried, smiling widely. Bill winked at her and blew his wife a kiss. Fred looked over his shoulder at Hannah- her hair blew around in the breeze and she quickly gathered it together and tied it into a casual ponytail. He smiled as she shivered in the breeze slightly, and his smile widened when she slipped on his sweater, folding his black t shirt as she did so. With a swift flick of his wrists, he dived. Hannah looked at him in confusion, and her confusion turned to panic when Fred reached out an arm and scooped her onto the back of the broom.

"FRED YOU ARSE, PUT ME DOWN!" She screeched at him. Fred laughed and shook his head as Hannah, who was sitting behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"Got to get you back on the broom at some point," he said, his flaming hair rustling in the wind. Hannah groaned and her face collided with his shoulder blade as he cracked a Bludger towards Charlie. Charlie sloth rolled and stuck his tongue out at his younger brother.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT, FRED!" He shouted. Fred shot him a confused look, and Hannah smirked to herself, sensing a joke.

"BUT I'M GEORGE!" He shouted back. Charlie, who wasn't the brightest of the Weasleys, did a double take and furrowed his brow.

"SORRY GEORGE!" He shouted. The real George, who was flying side by side with Kaylee, looked over at his brother. He nailed the Bludger which just barely missed Bill's head.

"SORRY ABOUT WHAT?" He called. Charlie rolled his eyes and ducked as Ginny flew over his head.

"VERY FUNNY FRED!" He told George. George shot him a confused look and looked at the real Fred, who was shaking with laughter. Hannah held tightly to his waist, slipping her thumbs through his belt loop. George shook his head, deciding that his older brother would figure it out eventually.

"I GOT THE SNITCH!" Ginny squealed. Charlie did a double take and let out a cry of frustration as his younger sister held up her hand in victory. George and Kaylee flew over, hugging her tightly. Ginny grinned in victory and hugged them back. Hannah rolled her eyes as Charlie landed on the ground with a thump, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"SHIRTS WIN!" Fleur shouted from the ground, waving her slender arms in the air and jumping.

"REMATCH!" Bill shouted, running a hand through his long red hair. George shook his head furiously, and swatted Ginny's hand away as she poked the gaping hole in the side of his head.

"No way!" He argued, "we won fair and square." Fred decided that he had enough of the arguing, so he looked over his shoulder at Hannah, who was resting contently against his back with her green eyes shut. He smiled to himself and patted her hand, which was locked firmly around his waist.

"Hold on Love," he whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at him with the curiosity only a Ravenclaw would have.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously, digging her nails slightly into his belt buckle. He chuckled and dove again. She let out a piercing scream and buried her face into his bare back. Fred let out an exhilarated laugh, tossing his head back.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU SOMEDAY, WEASLEY!" She screamed at him. Fred grinned at her over his shoulders, and tried to control the involuntary shiver that was trying to creep down his back from where her warm breath was touching. He glanced down at the ground, searching out his target

"I have something for you!" He said. She scowled and wrinkled her nose, making him chuckle. He flew over to his Auntie Muriel's flower bed, which was just below his favourite oak tree. With a determined look on his face, he dove for the white lily, and plucked one before flying up to land on a swooping tree branch. He helped Hannah off, who got off shakily and stepped onto the branches with light feet. He joined her, resting the broom against the tree trunk. Hannah walked along the branch on her tiptoes and leaned beside it, smiling up into his face.

"You have a reason for kidnapping me?" She asked, tickling his bare stomach. He laughed and squirmed slightly in her hands, resting his left forearm above her head, leaning down to her. He smiled down at her, letting his ginger hair lightly graze her pale forehead. She giggled at the feeling, and smiled back.

"I do indeed," he said quietly, still hiding the lily behind his back. She crossed her arms, and tilted her head to the side, her big green eyes studying his. A sudden breeze swept through the leaves, rustling them loudly and sweeping Hannah's hair around their faces. She shivered again and drew her arms close to her body. Fred stepped closer, his body heat radiating towards hers. Her breath caught in her throat, and he smiled, his lips close to her nose. They were merely a breath apart. The sun shone down on their faces, making shadows dance along their cheeks.

"And what is that?" She asked in a breathy voice. Fred closed his eyes- her breath smelt of peppermint gum- his favourite. He opened his blue eyes again and drew his hand out from behind his back, presenting her with the lily. Her eyes went wide and she accepted it, holding it delicately in her long fingers. She sniffed it, smiling. Fred tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bent his lips close to her ear. She closed her eyes.

"A lily for my favourite flower," he said quietly. She lifted her eyes to his and smiled again, resting a hand on his bare chest, feeling his steady heart beat. They started to close their eyes, leaning in. Fred was desperate- he needed the kiss from her. Hannah was certain she was falling for him- even if she kept denying it. What neither of them expected was for Charlie to pop up out of nowhere.

"Whatcha doing? He asked brightly. Fred, startled, jerked away from Hannah and lost his footing on the branch. With a cry of shock, he slipped and fell to the ground, landing hard on his back. Hannah cried out in horror and jumped out of the branch, landing beside Fred's still body on light feet. Tucking the flower behind her ear, she knelt down, pressing her hands to his bare chest. She glared up at the other Weasley, and her fingers dug into Fred's chest.

"Idiot," she growled at Charlie. Charlie shrugged and Hannah bent over Fred's body, her long hair tickling his neck and chest. His chest was barely rising, and it worried her.

"Fred," she said softly, shaking him lightly, "you have to wake up!" Fred groaned quietly, his eyes still shut.

"What happened?" Kaylee asked as the rest of them joined the trio under the oak tree. Hannah sighed and glared up at them, putting her hands on her hips. All of them winced under her death glare.

"Ask Tweedle-Dum," she growled, pointing to Charlie. Fleur watched her carefully, and her eyes widened as she saw the lily tucked behind her ear. She glanced at the garden, where, sure enough, there was a stem missing its flower. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered Hannah's words.

"Not my fault," Charlie pouted. He crossed his arms and Hannah rolled her eyes, bending over Fred again. Her warm breath wafted over his cheekbones as she checked his pulse.

"Fred darling, open your eyes," she said. Fred didn't respond, the throbbing in the back of his head occupying the majority of his thoughts.

"Is he ok?" George asked, his eyes wide with worry. Now he knew how Fred felt when he lost his ear- helpless and panicky, and scared for his brother. Kaylee took his hand, squeezing it tightly. Hannah bit her lip and smirked as an idea came to her mind.

"One way to find out," she whispered. She took one of Fred's large hands into her dainty ones and said in a serious voice, "Fred, Love, I'm pregnant. The baby is yours." Fred's blue eyes shot open and he sat up so quickly the back of his head pounded.

"Son of a bitch, my head!" He spluttered before turning back to Hannah, who was watching him with amused eyes. "Pregnant? My baby? Are you sure? I'm not ready for this! I mean, was it that night a couple of months ago and we were piss drunk and woke up in the same bed? I thought you said we didn't do anything!" Hannah started laughing and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Fred looked at the rest of them in confusion, and they all shrugged.

"I'm not pregnant, Love," she giggled, poking his cheek teasingly. "And no, nothing happened between us. We just passed out on the same bed. Good to see you are alive though!" Fred relaxed in her arms, wrapping an arm around her thin waist lazily.

"Nearly died of a heart attack, but I'm ok," he said wearily. Hannah giggled against his neck, and Fred smiled as a petal of the lily behind her ear tickled his nose. Secretly, he wouldn't have minded if Hannah was pregnant with his baby. He wouldn't have minded at all.

_A/N- Another long chapter! Anyways, how will Dominic hold up in Hogwarts? What about Fred and Hannah? What about the lily he gave her? Will love conquer all, or will Dark Forces split them apart? Review to find out! Please review- oh, and if you favourited Love Triangle, drop a review, eh? It would be great. Review, my darlings!_


	11. Chasing You

_AN- Woo, you lot rock. 55 reviews? Totally awesome! My apologies for not updating a lot... school is mad..._

Hannah let go of him and got to her feet, reaching out her hands to him, smiling.

"Get up, you goof," she said. Fred grinned and grabbed her hands, but instead of using her to lift himself up he pulled her on top of him, holding her tightly.

"That's for scaring me," he growled playfully in her ear. She giggled and squirmed, trying to fight him off. He growled in her ear and rolled over, sitting on her waist, pinning her hands above her head. She kicked out without prevail, and he chuckled down at her. Her curls spread across the grass, framing her heart shaped face.

"I'll be good," she whined, "I promise!" Fred rolled his eyes.

"You're never good," he said. "Hannah, you misbehave as much as George and me!" Hannah pouted and made a face up at him by scrunching her nose.

"I beg to differ," she said, "any detention I got was because of your stupid schemes!" Fred laughed and she tried to pinch his hand, but he moved his fingers away from hers.

"That's just because you never got caught," he corrected. Hannah grinned wickedly and smirked proudly. She tried to jerk her arms free, but only succeeded in smacking herself in the nose.

"True," she said. "I take great pride in my skills of sneaking. How else would I know as much as I do?" Fred laughed and tilted his head to the side, eying the feisty Ravenclaw who was squirming fiercely underneath him.

"Please tell me you didn't use that cunning ability to sneak into the restricted section of the library," he groaned. She blushed a deep shade of red and bit her lip sheepishly.

"No," she lied. Fred laughed so hard he rolled off of her and onto the grass. He covered his face with his hands and wiped the tears out of his eyes. Hannah pouted and sat up, crossing her arms.

"Asshole," she muttered, standing up and kicking his foot. He grinned up at her and accepted his shirt from Kaylee, slipping it over his head. He turned back to Hannah, and grinned.

"Do I get my sweater back?" He asked Hannah, who was leaning on Charlie's shoulder. She shook her head and pulled his navy hoodie around her tighter, sticking out her tongue. Fred grinned- she looked so cute wearing his clothes. She crossed her bare legs and fiddled with a loose strand on her jean shorts.

"Nope," she said, sticking her hands in the pockets. The bottom of the hoodie reached her mid thighs. Charlie snickered and smirked at his brother, who scowled playfully and walked over to his friend, holding out his arms.

"Do I get a hug?" He asked innocently. Hannah eyed him suspiciously, and took a step back. Fred stepped forward, grinning mischievously.

"Why?" She asked, narrowing her green eyes. Fred shrugged and placed one foot forward, making her place one foot back. She curled her bare toes around the grass, preparing to run when needed.

"It's like watching a mating dance!" George said to Kaylee, who started giggling. The others watched Fred and Hannah, who moved in sync- one moved, the other countered it. One spoke the other listened. One fell for the other, the other was waiting to catch them- if only they would realize it.

"Is it wrong to ask for a hug from a best friend?" Fred asked innocently, lunging towards her. Hannah sprung backwards, landing on the balls of her feet. She narrowed her eyes and took two steps back, Fred taking two steps forward. She was going to make him work for this hug.

"But the motive behind the hug is what matters, does it not?" She argued, stepping to the side. Fred followed, grinning again. They were now moving around the yard, circling each other like animals. Fred smirked and ran a hand over his hair, staring at him friend who was still wrapped in his hoodie. She wasn't planning on giving it back anytime soon.

"One could say that, but could it also be for the sake of feeling special?" He continued, lunging again. Hannah dodged under his arm, her hair whipping him in the face. Bill laughed and was immediately shushed by everyone. They all wanted to see what would be the final outcome.

"Feeling special comes from a feeling itself, no?" Hannah continued, sidestepping Fred, who had stepped towards her. Fred grinned- the game of chase was on. Only Hannah was the fox, and Fred was the hunter trying to catch the prize. But there was a problem- foxes could outsmart the hunter, but only if the hunter didn't understand the fox. In this case, the hunter could understand the fox, but the fox understood the hunter. The game could continue for hours. Fred tugged at the collar of his polo and grinned again.

"True," Fred said, "but on the other hand, it is also simple gesture of friendship, would you not agree?" Hannah smirked and jumped to the left as he reached for her right. Fred pouted- she was sly, and she was not ready to give up the chase.

"But what does the gesture indicate?" She said mildly, darting to the right as he lunged for her left. George smirked to himself as he watched Fred's fingertips graze her lower back. He was watching sexual tension build. Hannah squealed as Fred lunged again- he nearly caught her.

"The extension of happiness, right?" Fred said, taking three steps forward. Hannah took three steps back and the two started to circle each other, not taking their gaze from the other's face.

"Incorrect," she said, "in this case, it is a mere want. You want something, Weasley, don't you?" Her green eyes glistened with humour, and Fred smiled at the fire he saw lurking behind them. "And you can't have it, can you?" Fred grinned and bit his lip, staring into her eyes.

"Who's to say I don't and can't?" He asked. Hannah shrugged and broke the circle by stepping backwards again. Fred grinned to himself- he was sure he was about to win at any moment. She was about to back into the tree. Hannah stared up at him, appearing not to be paying attention to what she was doing.

"I know you, and I am correct in thinking you want something, right?" She said, suddenly rolling to the right when Fred dived for her. Fred growled under his breath as his fox darted across the garden, giggling. He chased after her, following her quick movements. Hannah stopped running and stood with her hands on her hips, smiling widely. She placed her hands on her hips and let her curly hair blow around her face. Fred stood in front of her, with his arms crossed over his chest. Hannah's eyes flickered over his body quickly, and vice versa. They stood statue still, and everyone held their breath in anticipation.

"What I want is a hug, is that too much to ask for?" He teased, taking a large step forward. Hannah stepped to the left casually, adding salt to the wound by sticking her hands in her pockets and whistling.

"Possibly, how should I know? I'm only a girl, right?" She teased. Fred grinned and darted forward, making her dart backwards. She cried out and nearly slipped into the pond, but lunged to the left and avoided possible injuries. One wrong move and she loses. Fred laughed at her, and she gave him a rude hand gesture in retaliation.

"This is getting so intense," Kaylee muttered to Fleur, who giggled.

"Pass the popcorn, this is going to get good!" Charlie said enthusiastically, plopping onto the ground. They watched the hunter try to calculate the fox's next move, but the fox was already plotting her new escape. She backed away, and Fred stepped forward, grinning.

"You're trapped, Darling," he whispered as Hannah's back collided with the tree. Hannah feigned defeat by letting her muscles slack, but suddenly, when Fred lunged forward, she jumped- they collided in midair and she flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. A wicked grin crossed her face. They fell to the ground in a heap, and Hannah hugged him again before sitting up, her legs on either side of his waist. Everyone gasped as the realization hit- their fox had been planning this all along. Hannah smirked in victory and raised her right eyebrow down at her hunter, putting her hands on her hips.

"Got you," she whispered down to Fred. Fred stared up at her with wide eyes, and sighed in defeat.

"Damn, whole new respect for the Ravenclaw!" Bill said.

"Why weren't you in Slytherin?" Fred asked, groaning. Hannah grinned and jumped off of him, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Because the Ravenclaw in me saw the plan, the Slytherin in me carried it out, and then the Ravenclaw side pulled it all in!" She said cheerfully. Her eyes sparkled in the way they did when she outsmarted someone, and her cheeks were flushed with success. Fred smiled up at her- he always admired her fighting spirit.

"Impressive," he said. He stood up and she opened her arms, smiling up at him with wide eyes. Fred felt his heart start to melt.

"Can I have a hug, Freddie?" She asked innocently. Fred laughed and flung his arms around her, spinning her around. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist. This is how she imagined them as a couple- having fun, and still being the best friends they were. Fred walked back to the house with her still in his arms, with her clinging to him like a baby monkey.

"I don't even know why I'm touching you," Fred said, wrinkling his long nose, "we all know that girls have cooties." Hannah shot him a strange look and he smiled cheekily at her. She scowled and poked a freckle on his neck.

"How old are you, three?" She asked, snorting mockingly. Fred stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm four actually," he retorted. She rolled her eyes and rested her chin on his shoulder, waving to the others who were following them into the house. Kaylee smirked and waved back, her hand woven tightly through George's. George whispered in her ear and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist. George kissed her cheek and Hannah felt a pang in her chest- she was jealous of their relationship.

"CHARLIE!" Fred shouted, making Hannah jump in his arms. "What are we doing now?" Charlie grinned widely and bounced over to them, pursing his lips with thought. Bill smirked and stepped into the house, walking into the living room. When everyone gathered around him, he grinned at them all, and winked at Charlie.

"I feel it is time for seven minutes in heaven," he announced, spreading his arms out. Hannah went pale in Fred's arms, and Fred felt his heart leap into his throat. This could either be really good, or terribly bad. Fred had a feeling it wasn't going to be a good next couple of hours.

* * *

><p>Pain- that was the only thing that was registering in Dominic's mind as he hung on the walls of the dungeons. He groaned and tried to move his legs, but let out a muffled cry when pain shot up through his entire body. He shuddered and kept his eyes shut, willing to accept his fate.<p>

"Dominic?" A tender voice whispered. Dominic stirred slightly, and felt four hands grab him gently.

"Dominic, mate, come on! We're here to rescue you!" Another voice, male, whispered. Dominic opened his green eyes and looked up into the faces of Susan and Neville. A grin spread across Neville's face as Dominic's cheeks slowly returned to pink. Susan let out a sob of relief and buried her face into his chest, her body quaking. When Neville released Dominic, he collapsed against Susan, holding her tightly.

"I'm alright," he croaked, "terribly sore, but I'm going to be ok. No lasting damage." Neville scowled and crossed his arms, glaring at his friend.

"Brain damage, maybe," he growled. "Dom that was the stupidest move you have ever made!" Dominic shrugged and rubbed Susan's back, feeling his heart beat faster as she cuddled into his shoulder.

"I don't regret it," he retorted, "I would do it again in a heartbeat! Neville, I'm not going to listen to that bitch talk about my parents like that. Neville, I know Muggles! They are no different from us!"

"I know this," Neville said, "and I admire you for what you did. I wish I had the back bone to do that." Dominic grinned and Susan wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes.

"You already do, my friend," he said, "who else would have started Dumbledore's Army again?" Neville grinned sheepishly and gestured to the door.

"Let's go," he said, "oh, and did you hear the news? Tomorrow is a trip to Hogsmeade. You two up for getting some Butterbeers?" Dominic shot Neville a look, and when Neville looked confused Dominic nodded down to Susan, who was still wrapped around him. Neville's eyes popped out of his head, and he winked at Dominic.

"Actually, I'm thinking about asking Hannah Abbot to go with me," he said slowly, backing out of the dungeon. "See you later!" Dominic breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Susan, who was wiping her tears on his robes. He bit his lower lip and took a deep breath.

"Susan," he asked suddenly, "I've been thinking…" Susan lifted her head, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Yes Dominic?" She asked, straightening his tie. He absentmindedly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, making her catch her breath. He was falling so hard for her.

"Will you come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" He stuttered, "like, on a date?" Susan smiled widely and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely.

"I thought you would never ask," she giggled in his ear. Dominic grinned and held her tightly- he couldn't wait to tell Hannah when they met again.

_AN- Aw yeah, Dominic's picking up the ladies. Maybe he can give lessons to Fred... any requests for couples in the closet, feel free. If I do write two blokes in the closet, it'll be humourous. You are warned. No siblings either... that creeps me out. _

_Review, my awesome friends. A writer always wants feedback! _


	12. We're in Heaven

_AN- 60 reviews? Holy freaking crap, I love you all. Glad you like it so far, and I hope the totally awesome reviews continue! Let's see how the highly anticipated game of Seven Minutes in Heaven goes, shall we?_

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Hannah asked, her voice two octaves higher than usual. She cleared her throat and shot Kaylee a panicked look, who shrugged and smirked.

"It will be fun, right Hannah?" She asked, walking over to the couch and crossing her legs as she hopped onto the back of it.

"I'm bursting with joy," Hannah said flatly, her face stony. Fred shot George an equally panicked look, and George just shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets as he went to join his girlfriend on the couch.

"I know I'm excited," he said, grinning wickedly. "How about you, Freddie? Anxious to get into the closet with one of these beautiful ladies?" Fred shot him a dirty look and Hannah slithered out of his arms to sit next to Charlie on the opposite couch. She watched Fred carefully, taking in everything going on around her.

"Words alone cannot express my level of excitement," he said flatly. Hannah smirked and crossed her arms, closing her eyes as Fred's familiar cologne wafted off of his hoodie. Fred walked over and sat down beside her, tapping his foot nervously against the ground. He ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip.

"Let's lay some ground rules," Bill said flatly, "only guys and gals in the closet. I really would rather not go in with a bloke." Charlie nodded and grabbed a vase off the table beside him, dumping the flowers and water out onto the floor. Fleur rolled her eyes and stood up to gather up the fallen daffodils.

"And no siblings," he shuddered, "creepy." Fleur laughed at this, only to earn evil glares from all the Weasley siblings. She blushed and immediately conjured several scraps of paper, and wrote numbers on them.

"Everyone draw a number," Charlie instructed when Fleur handed them to him. "We will break after a couple of rounds to go out and get food for supper." Fred grinned and drew a number. He looked down into his hand and in Fleur's loopy calligraphy was the number "four." He folded the paper up again and slipped it into his pocket. Charlie went around the room, and everyone slipped out a number.

"There are eight of us," Charlie said, "four will go this round. Actually, two of us won't go, because that means it would be two siblings. So only three of us will go. Once someone calls your number, no one else can call it. Got that?" Everyone nodded and Charlie grinned happily. He hopped back on the couch beside Hannah, and when he realized she was sitting beside Fred he hip checked her, sending her sprawling into his lap.

"CHARLIE!" She screamed, her voice muffled in Fred's lap. Fred looked down at her in shock and patted her shoulder awkwardly. Kaylee snorted with laughter as Hannah struggled to get up.

"Good to see you too, Hannah," Fred said. Charlie cackled silently, hiding his face. Bill rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and Hannah peeled herself off of Fred, blushing furiously.

"My apologies," she said, resting her cheek on his shoulder. He smiled and patted the top of her hand, the smell of the lily behind her ear flooding his nose.

"What do you need to apologize for?" He murmured. She smiled and curled her bare feet under her, feeling her heart skip a beat as he tapped on her fingers, pretending to play the piano. She kept her hand still as his long fingers darted across hers, playing the music only he could hear.

"Fleur, pick a number," Charlie said, "from one to eight." Fleur pursed her lips and looked around the room.

"Six," she decided. Ginny squeaked and shook her head violently.

"I'm not going in a closet with you," she said, "sorry Fleur!" Everyone laughed and Fleur looked around again.

"Ok then," she said, "four." Fred felt his stomach sink- that was his number. He wouldn't be in the closet with Hannah for this round. He stood up slowly, untangling his arms from Hannah's. Hannah looked up in shock, and registered horror crossed Fleur's and everyone else's face. Fred looked at his sister in law meekly.

"Shit," Bill muttered.

"That would be me," Fred choked out, his face going pale. He was going to be stuck in the closet with his brother's gorgeous wife. If he wasn't falling for Hannah, he would be in heaven right now. Kaylee shot Charlie a panicked look, and he shrugged, helpless to do anything.

"Seven minutes, you two," he choked out, his brown eyes wide with fear. Fred swallowed the massive lump in his throat and looked back at the girl on the couch, who curled up in the warm spot he was just in and refused to meet his eyes. Fleur just shrugged and walked into the closet, checking her watch. She knew what she had to do.

"I don't have all day," she snapped, narrowing her baby blue eyes. Fred sighed and followed her, shutting the closet door as he did so.

"Well, this is awkward," George muttered under his breath. "What do we do now, Charlie?" Charlie shrugged and put his socked feet up onto the coffee table, twiddling his thumbs.

"We wait," he said, "and pray things don't get too loud!" Bill growled, and Hannah's shoulders tensed at what Charlie was insinuating.

"If Fred tries anything with my wife, he's dead meat," Bill said, glaring at George, who was the closest thing to Fred he could glare at. George put his hands up in defense.

"Don't take it out on the carbon copy!" He cried. Hannah sat in silence the whole time, staring straight ahead at the floor but with open ears, hearing everything around her. She listened for the closet, but heard nothing, and it seemed to only confirm her worst fear.

"Doing alright, Hannah?" Kaylee asked, leaving George to sit beside her best friend. "You're quieter than usual." Hannah's green eyes flickered over to her best friend, and she smiled faintly, her pale face oddly white.

"Of course I'm fine," she lied, "why wouldn't I be?" Kaylee shrugged her shoulders and stretched her arms out, touching her toes.

"Well, Fred and Fleur are in the closet together, are they not?" She asked slyly, carefully avoiding her friend's vicious gaze. Hannah narrowed her eyes and held her arms tighter to her body.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She asked, picking at a loose thread on the red couch. Kaylee shrugged.

"You're not wondering what they are up to in there?" The boys and Ginny watched the exchange like a tennis game.

"It's none of my business. It will be my turn soon enough."

"But I thought it was Ravenclaw intuition to be curious about everything."

"Yes, but maybe I'm curious as to why you are so curious about whether or not I am curious."

"You're confusing, Hannah."

"Thank you, I pride myself greatly on it." Kaylee groaned and flopped her head on the back of the couch, bashing it off of Charlie's strong arm.

"How much longer?" George asked, glancing at the closet. He could see Hannah getting tenser and tenser with every passing second.

"Three more minutes," Charlie called. Inside the closet, Fleur had Fred pinned to the wall- but not in the way they should be. She was firing question after question at him, and he was trying to be as vague about his answers as possible- but he was running out of answers.

"Answer this, Weasley," Fleur growled, poking him in the left peck. Fred winced as her long nailed scratched him.

"Answer what?" He asked meekly. Fleur narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you love Hannah?" She asked bluntly. Fred gasped and tried to cover it as a cough. Never in a million years would he have suspected Fleur to be blunter than George. How Bill handled her would always be a mystery.

"Why do you ask?" He inquired, scratching his ear. Fleur rolled her eyes and paced the tight space.

"I'm part Veela," she said as if to a toddler, "remember? I'm gifted to know when there is a connection between two people. You've been drawn to Hannah for almost a year now, haven't you? But you are too scared to do anything about it." Fred swore under his breath. She was completely right.

"Fine," he said crossly, "you're right. I'm falling for Hannah. At least, I think I am. I haven't fallen for anyone since Hogwarts." Fleur looked at him with questioning eyes and raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked, "did something happen?" Fred covered her mouth with his hand and nodded.

"Yeah, something did," he said sadly, "and only George knows about it. But I'm not telling you." Fleur stuck her tongue out at Fred and sighed.

"Well, if you won't let Hannah know you are falling for her, at least let me help," she said with exasperation. Her French accent was getting thicker and thicker with every word. Fred took a moment to process what she was saying, and the moment he did so he shook his head violently.

"Nu uh," he said. "I have to do this on my own. And you can't tell anyone what I told you. I can't have the others knowing about me and Hannah." Fleur nodded sadly and shrugged her thin shoulders. The light from the crack in the door was reflected in her left eye.

"Alright," she agreed, "but make sure you don't let her slip from your fingers. You found her, Fred. I don't want to see you lose the best thing that has happened to you." Fred nodded and smiled at his sister in law.

"Thanks Fleur," he said, "I needed to hear this." Fleur stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly, far back by his ear. He looked down at her in shock, and she shrugged.

"We're supposed to be playing seven minutes in heaven," she said, "had to give you one kiss. It's law." Fred laughed and Charlie shouted out:

"TIME!" The door was flung open by Bill, who glared at Fred before pulling his wife close to him.

"Back away Freddie," he said, showing his possessive wolf side. Fred put his hands up and walked over to his seat, where Kaylee was still sitting beside Hannah. He frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"Unacceptable," he said, "that's my seat, Kaylee." Kaylee stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms, sticking her jaw out.

"My seat now, Lover Boy," she snapped. Fred raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I'm cool with that," he said. The next thing Hannah knew, Fred's ass was on her lap, and she cried out as he nestled against her.

"Hello there," he said cheerfully. Hannah scowled as he crossed his arms behind his head, playfully tickling her nose. She bit his finger and kicked out, without prevail. He wrapped his long legs around hers and held them tightly.

"Ass wipe," she scowled, sneezing. Fred laughed, and she groaned under his weight, thumping her head against his back.

"You have lipstick on you, Fred," Kaylee said, wiping off Fleur's nude shade from his cheek. Fred froze, and Hannah tensed, all light humour gone. Charlie hastily said:

"George! Pick a number!" George jumped in his seat and thought for a moment.

"Two?" He asked hopefully. Charlie made a face of disgust.

"Pucker up, Darling," he said, making kissing noises. "That's me!" George jumped and quickly changed his mind.

"THREE!" He shouted, as Charlie tried to assault him with kisses and hugs. Kaylee squealed and jumped up, grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"THAT'S ME!" She squealed, dragging him after her. George looked shocked at his good fortune, and winked at Fred, who wolf whistled at his brother.

"YEAH GEORGIE!" He shouted, "GEORGIE'S PICKING UP! GONNA GET SOME!" Hannah laughed and shoved him off of her, flinging him onto the couch. Ginny pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why am I even a number?" She complained, "I can't go in with anyone!" Charlie patted her hand sympathetically.

"When Harry gets back, you two can have the closet for as long as you want," he told her. Ginny's eyes lit up and Fred immediately went Big Brother mode.

"Absolutely not," he said flatly. "There will be no closet hook ups with you and Harry while I'm around." Ginny got mad and glared at her brother.

"Oh dear," Hannah muttered, glancing away. Fred and Ginny got along well for the most part, but Fred was adamant about the dating issue.

"Don't think I never saw you and Angelina hooking up," Ginny cried indignantly, "I saw you two always making out in the Common Room! We all did!" Hannah clenched her fists and shot up so suddenly Fred jumped backwards, knocking over the vase that held the numbers.

"I'm going to make a cup of tea," she said in a strangled voice. "I'll be back." Fred started to stand, his blue eyes following her carefully. She kept her head low, and avoided eye contact.

"I'll come with you," he said. Hannah shook her head violently and darted into the kitchen.

"I'll be fine," she called. Fred frowned and sank back down. Lately, he wasn't sure what to think. Memories of Hogwarts were coming back more and more, but his growing affections for Hannah were growing stronger. His usual Weasley confidence was lacking lately, and he had a feeling that a certain blonde was to blame for it. Inside the closet, George and Kaylee were grateful for their time alone.

"What are the odds?" George whispered to Kaylee, who was wrapped tightly around him. She giggled and kissed his jaw, letting him fall against the wall.

"I'm glad you picked my number," she murmured, staring up into his freckled face. "Oh George, I love you." George smiled widely and kissed her forehead, scooping her up into his arms so her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you more," he murmured, tangling his hands in her brown hair. She smiled and kissed him again, nestling into his chest. His heart beat faster and she closed her eyes- she could fall asleep listening to that noise.

"Don't start this game with me," she said, "I always win."

"Maybe you won't win this time." George said, grinning. He kissed from her forehead down to her lips, and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"I never lose," she growled in his ear. George grinned at his girlfriend, and winked.

"Feisty today, aren't we?" He laughed. She smirked and traced his jaw line, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"One thing is for sure," she said in his ear softly. He smiled and pulled her tighter to him, cradling her lovingly.

"What's that, my darling?" He murmured. Kaylee kissed him with each word she said.

"I love you," she whispered. George kissed her back, and she giggled as he tickled her stomach.

"I love you too, Kaylee." Charlie flung open the door, casting light onto the couple.

"TIME!" Charlie bellowed. George and Kaylee slipped out of the closet, hand in hand. Fred took one look at George and burst out laughing.

"Nice hickey," he chortled. George grabbed his neck and shot daggers at Kaylee, who blew him a kiss. Hannah slipped back into the room without a cup of tea, and sat down beside Fred again, smiling at her friends.

"No tea?" He murmured, tickling her bare toes. She giggled and hid them under her from his teasing fingers.

"Naw," she shrugged, "maybe later." He winked and she smiled, flinging her legs across his lap. Fred smiled at her, and she shivered involuntarily. His blue gaze pierced her eyes, and she was petrified that he could read her thoughts, and she was scared that he would see how much she was falling for him.

"I'll pick, seven," Bill decided. Hannah jerked her gaze from Fred's, and her eyes went wide. She missed Charlie asking Bill what number, and Bill had picked hers.

"Bollocks," she hissed. She shot Fred an apologetic look, and slowly got to her feet. Bill looked up at her with ease, and smiled. Fred felt the jealous monster in his chest roar at the thought of his handsome older brother in the closet with the girl he loved. It wasn't fair. He felt his head feel light, and it hit him like a ton of bricks- he was falling in love with Hannah. And it killed him to admit it to himself. Now, he wanted to be with her more than ever, but his fear was holding him back and it killed him.

"Hey Hannah," he said, "nice to see you." Fred stood up and dashed out of the room, mumbling something about needing to water the frogs. Charlie shot him a weird look- Fred was always scared of frogs. Now he was just being strange. Who would water a frog?

"Seven minutes," Charlie told Bill and Hannah. They disappeared into the closet, and Bill looked at Hannah expectantly, who had her hands thrust into the pockets of Fred's hoodie. She bit her lip and looked up at the oldest Weasley brother, who's shoulder length red hair was tucked behind his ear.

"You wear his clothes better than him," he laughed. Hannah grinned and shrugged, looking at herself in the closet mirror.

"I know," she said cheekily. "I always have." Bill smiled and crossed his arms, glancing at the young girl in front of him. Wise beyond her years, he couldn't understand why she was still single. She was pretty enough, with big green eyes that took in all she saw, and pale skin that was shining in the dim area. They would be such a cute couple, he though to himself.

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly. Hannah's eyes snapped back to him, and a dull flush crept up to her cheeks.

"Seventh year," she whispered. "Lee Jordan. It was a bad break up, and I haven't been willing to fall for someone too quickly again." Bill nodded knowingly, and smiled.

"That was the last time Fred had a girlfriend too," he said. "Funny, how much you two are alike." Hannah tensed her shoulders, staring up into the eldest Weasley's brown eyes. She trusted Bill the most after the twins.

"What are you getting at, William?" She asked, choosing to use his full name. He shrugged and smiled, stepping closer to her.

"You two would be a cute couple," he whispered. "If only you guys would see it." Hannah raised her eyebrows and chose to put her guard up, not letting Bill get inside. There was a line, and he crossed it.

"I didn't know you were such an expert on my love life."

"Naw, I'm only concerned for the well-being of my baby brother and his friend."

"I'm not convinced, Bill. You're planning something."

"So what if I am?"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Merlin, you're more stubborn than the twins."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Too bad it was supposed to be an insult."

"Why must you hurt me, Jay?"

"I'm actually not as funny as people think. I'm just really mean and people don't pick up on it."

"I can see how you and the twins get along so well."

"It took years of practice," Hannah sighed, leaning against the wall. Bill grinned and walked over to her, cupping her face and kissing her quickly. Not a kiss that meant he loved her, but it was more so a kiss that he felt obliged to. He would never cheat on Fleur, nor steal Hannah from Fred. She widened her eyes and looked up at him in shock.

"What?" He said indignantly, "Fleur kissed Fred! It's seven minutes in heaven! I'm not in love with you! You're like my sister!" Hannah rolled her eyes and slapped him teasingly. She knew that the kiss was because he had to.

"Don't let your wife know," she joked. Bill nodded and laughed, nudging her playfully.

"Do me a favour," he said. Hannah raised her eyebrow and glanced at him, playing with the necklace she was wearing. "Don't let Fred bring you down," he said, "he'll come around. Trust me. Any guy would be crazy to let you slip away." Hannah smiled and flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. As she kissed his scarred cheek the door opened, and Fred, who was holding it open, looked at her like she had just betrayed him.

"Oh, Fred!" She gasped, leaping away from Bill. Fred said nothing but turned away, glancing at Charlie. Bill and Hannah exchanged looks of dismay as Fred walked away from them.

"What's for lunch?" Fred mumbled to Charlie. Charlie grinned and held up a bucket of chicken.

"I went out while you guys were in the closet, and look!" He said brightly. "I got us our chicken!" Everyone stared at him for a second before breaking out into laughter.

"Oh Charlie," Ginny sighed, "you'll do great things in this world." After lunch was done and the dishes were put away, Charlie shook up the numbers and handed them out again.

"Fred, you can start," he said. Fred cleared his throat and glanced at Hannah, who had wrapped her pale arms around her knees with her chin resting on top of her left knee cap.

"Number one," he said quietly. Hannah's green eyes went wide, and she did a double take at the number in her hand.

"Me," she said flatly, her voice not giving anything away. Fred's heart started pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe his luck. Finally, he was in the closet with Hannah. He could kiss her without distraction. Hannah smiled at him shyly, and he grinned back sheepishly. Neither was making the first move.

"WOO! FREDDIE'S PICKING UP!" George shouted suddenly, wrecking the moment. Kaylee slapped him across the cheek smartly.

"George! Honestly!" She said crossly. Hannah laughed and stood up, accepting Fred's hand. Together, they walked into the closet, with all eyes on their backs. Hannah slipped in first and waited for Fred to follow. She quickly fixed her hair while his back was turned.

"So," Fred said when they got in. Never before was he so nervous.

"So," Hannah agreed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Fred smiled self-consciously, and cleared his throat. His palms were sweating so badly he was scared she could tell. Hannah stared up into his face, feeling her heart beating in her throat. It took her until now to realize it, but she was most definitely falling in love with Fred Weasley. Her ginger haired best friend. The one who made her laugh and the one who made her feel safe. But she had the feeling that Fred didn't feel the same, and it was that feeling that held her back from confessing everything to him and to everyone else.

"It is seven minutes in heaven," Fred said quietly, stepping closer. Without the distraction of everyone, Charlie in particular, around, he was free to kiss her. And he wanted to so badly. Hannah grinned as he placed one hand on the door behind her, the other cupping the back of her neck gently. He tilted her face up to stare into his, and she met his blue eyes, trying to read them.

"Yes it is," she whispered. Fred bent his head down and stared into her eyes.

"May I?" He asked. She was so beautiful, even in his hoodie. Her curls fell into her eyes gently, and he tucked one of them behind her ear. She smiled and nodded, biting her lip.

"Of course," she whispered. Fred closed his eyes and she did as well, both of them leaning in towards each other, desperate for the touch of each other. Hannah clutched his shirt in her hands, anticipating the moment when Fred's lips met hers.

_AN- Reviews, perhaps? I'll give you pancakes with marshmallows! Review!_


	13. Love at Last

_AN- Wow, 68 reviews. You guys are amazing! So glad you loved my ending for the last chapter! Read on to find out more!_

Suddenly, the door was pulled open, and Hannah, who was leaning against it, toppled out, with Fred right behind her.

"Ouch!" They cried when they landed on the ground. Above them, Mr Weasley was staring down at them with wide eyes. What he had just walked in on, he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"Fred? Hannah?" He asked incredulously. Hannah and Fred groaned, and slowly sat up. Fred rubbed the bruise on his forehead, while Hannah cracked her now aching back.

"Hey there Dad," Fred said, waving meekly. Mr Weasley raised his eyebrows and stepped over the friends to get to the closet, where he hung his moth eaten jacket.

"What chaos are you all up to?" He asked, turning around. Hannah jumped to her feet and sank down beside Kaylee on the couch, keeping her head low to avoid Fred's eyes.

"Not a lot," Bill said, "Auntie Muriel is in her study, if you want to go see her." Mr Weasley shot him a skeptical look and shook his head.

"No, I think I'm doing ok." He laughed. Fred sat down in front of Hannah, resting his head on her knees. Hannah frowned and crossed her arms, hesitant to be near him again. Mr Weasley kicked off his shoes and wearily sat on the couch, closing the blue eyes Fred and George had inherited.

"How's thing at the Ministry?" Bill asked hesitantly. Mr Weasley didn't acknowledge his eldest son for several moments. He sighed before reopening his eyes and looking around sadly at the group in front of him. He never felt so old before. Bill was married now, and from the sounds of it Fleur and he wanted to start a family soon. Percy was gone- left the family for the Ministry. Mr Weasley wished every day that his son would come back, and he would gladly welcome him with open arms. Charlie was as jovial as ever, even though the war was taking its toll on him. George was trying, he could tell. The accident really shook him up, and it hit him hard that he and his twin would never look exact again. Mr Weasley was watching his relationship with Kaylee grow into new levels, and as they both matured and struggled in the war, he could see them drawing nearer and nearer to each other.

Ginny was sad, he could see, without Harry around. Ron was off with Harry, doing who knows what. He wanted his youngest son back. And Fred… Fred he could see big changes in. He wasn't laughing as much, instead all his time was devoted to making sure Hannah was within his reach at all times. He was watching his little boy grow into a man, and he was watching that man fight for the woman he loved. Mr Weasley sighed again- his children were grown up.

"Things are challenging," he said sadly, rubbing his stubbly jaw. "Umbridge is making plans, I believe. They won't be good plans either." Fred frowned and sat up, folding his arms onto his knees. He stared up at his dad with serious eyes- uncommon for a Weasley Twin.

"So what does that mean for us?" He asked quietly, "are the Deatheaters still out there?" Hannah placed her hand on his shoulder, needing his strength. He was her rock, her stronghold. If he broke, she didn't know what she would do.

"They are," Mr Weasley said, "still watching. You all need to stay here until I can tell that it is safe. You're free to go about, just keep everything normal, ok? I know you all have been into town, and that's fine. Just don't go alone- go in groups of three." Everyone nodded gravely, except Ginny, who looked scandalous.

"Dad, we're not six anymore," Ginny protested. Mr Weasley shot her a look, and she immediately backed down. Bill patted her hand, and looked back at their dad.

"We'll be safe," he said. George laughed and grinned at Kaylee.

"If push comes to shove we can always give the Deatheaters Auntie Muriel," he chortled. Everyone laughed, relieved to have the humour back.

"We'll be safe, Mr Weasley," Kaylee assured him. "don't worry!" Mr Weasley smiled and stood up, pulling a bag of Floo Powder from his pocket. After hugging each of his children and the girls, he walked over to the fire.

"I'm going back to the Burrow," he called over his shoulder. "I'll be back tomorrow evening- stay out of trouble. I love you!" With that being said he disappeared into the green fire, sending ashes billowing out and covering everyone. Hannah leapt off the back of the couch, and tried to slip upstairs without being noticed.

"Going somewhere?" Kaylee whispered, following close behind. Hannah jumped and swore, turning around to glare at her best friend's smirking face. Hannah put a long finger to her lips and shushed her before slipping up the stairs on light feet. Kaylee followed, nodding at George before disappearing into their room.

"Spill the beans," Kaylee demanded, shoving Hannah backwards onto her bed. "What happened in the closet?" Hannah covered her face to hide the blush.

"Nothing," she mumbled. Kaylee cocked her head to the side, letting her brown hair tumble over her shoulder.

"What was that?" She asked inquisitively, smirking to herself. Watching Hannah get flustered over a guy always brought her amusement. Now that the guy was Fred, it was almost too much.

"Nothing," Hannah said a bit louder.

"I can't hear you, speak up girl, I'm deaf!"

"NOTHING HAPPENED IN THAT BLOODY CLOSET!" Hannah screamed at her, jumping off the bed. Kaylee jumped backwards and toppled into the open wardrobe, letting out a scream of shock as shoes and robes came toppling down on her. Hannah started to laugh so hard she got a stitch in her side, and fell back onto the bed.

"You know Hannah," Kaylee groaned, pulling a button up shirt off her head as she slowly stood up. "There will come a day that you will fear. That will be the day I kill you." Hannah grinned again and smiled up at her friend, shrugging innocently.

"Not my fault," she pouted, crossing her arms and flipping up the hood on Fred's sweater, "I'm not that scary. I mean sure, there was that one time where Fred walked in on me when I just woke up… but he recovered!" Kaylee grinned and walked over to the bed, crossing her ankles as she hopped on beside her friend. Hannah cried out in shock and flipped backwards, landing on the floor with a thump. Kaylee giggled as her friend groaned in pain- she received more bruises today than she did all Quidditch season.

"You're not too graceful are you, my friend?" Kaylee said, looking over the bed. Hannah peered up at her from between her legs and blushed.

"Fred told me that in sixth year," she said, "after I fell off my broom and landed in the lake." Kaylee grinned and sat back, crossing her hands behind her head as Hannah peeled herself off the ground.

"Funny," she said, "how everything you say relates back to Fred." Hannah raised an eyebrow and laughed, pulling a book out of her purse and sitting on the bed. She buried her nose into the book, ignoring her friend.

"You read into things too much." She retorted. Kaylee snorted and pointed to Hannah's book.

"And you read upside down," she laughed. Hannah swore angrily and threw the book into the cupboard, only to knock down a shelf and send all the other books spilling out.

"Oh shit!" She cried, jumping up to place them back. Kaylee laughed again and pulled her hair back into a braid as her best friend worked feverishly to try to put the shelf back into its proper place.

"Damn thing won't work," she grunted, as a heavy hard covered book fell onto her face. She tried to push it up again, but was too short to make it stay.

"You're a witch, you have a wand," Kaylee said, rolling her eyes and tossing Hannah her eleven inch wand of cherry. Hannah caught it swiftly and within seconds the shelf and the closet were fixed. Hannah smiled brightly at Kaylee and sank back onto the bed.

"I'm so smart I don't know how I can bear it," she said. Kaylee rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

"So, nothing happened?" She asked. Hannah shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. Her heart was telling her one thing, but her brain was trying to tell her otherwise.

"Not a single thing." She said flatly. "I don't know Kaylee… I thought he was falling for me, but I'm wrong. Again. I don't know, I think I should just leave it alone and move on." Kaylee started to panic and waved her arms frantically.

"No way!" She cried, "Hannah, don't give up!" Hannah shrugged and smiled sadly. She always took into consideration what Kaylee said, but right now she needed to figure out what she wanted.

"Too late." She said, "I'll let Fred decide for himself whether or not he wants to pursue a relationship." With that she stood up and walked out of the room, removing the flower from behind her ear and pressing it into the book she was holding. Kaylee sighed and laid back onto the bed, giving up.

"Night everyone," George yawned, standing up from the couch and waving. It was three hours after Hannah had made her decision to let Fred figure out what he wanted, and everyone was worn out after a long day.

"I'll come with you," Kaylee said, jumping to her feet and rushing up to her boyfriend. George's eyes lit up and he crouched slightly so she could jump onto his back.

"Only if you join me," he said slyly. Kaylee laughed and nodded, kissing his cheek. After they went upstairs, Bill and Fleur left, both yawning widely. Ginny had already gone upstairs, worn out by the day's events. Charlie looked around, and found himself alone with Fred and Hannah. Fred was sitting on the loveseat, stretched out with his eyes shut. Hannah was curled up on the couch with her book, not taking her eyes off the page.

"This is where I leave you," he said quickly. He smirked at them before tripping up the stairs, giggling. Fred opened his eyes, looking over at his friend. She hadn't spoken to him since the closet, and he was terrified about what she might be thinking. He decided to take a risk and stood up, walking over. Hannah raised her head from her book and smiled.

"Yes Fred?" She asked, closing her book, using the stem of her lily to mark her page. The flower itself stuck out on top, and she fingered one of the petals lightly. Fred grinned and sat down on his heels in front of her, resting his chin on her knee.

"Hey," he said quietly. She smiled and playfully ran her finger along his freckled nose, making him smile.

"Hello, Mr Weasley," she laughed. He rolled his eyes and played with her fingers, entangling them in his. Her breath caught in her throat as he squeezed her hand gently.

"That's what Verity calls me," he laughed. "Too formal for my liking." She smiled and he sank onto the couch beside her, letting her fling her legs over his lap. She was still wearing his sweater.

"What do you prefer to be called then, Mr No-Name?" She asked, grinning wickedly. Fred smirked and flung his legs up beside her, entangling them together. He poked her side with his toe, making her squirm.

"Whatever you want," he said. "Woo me with your naming abilities." Hannah smirked and tilted her head to the side.

"Fredward," she smiled. Fred wrinkled his nose.

"Sounds like a name for a hamster," he said. Hannah laughed and Fred smiled at the tinkling sound.

"Fredrick!" She said. Fred smirked and shook his head.

"Yuck," he said. Hannah scowled.

"Fredieta," she said. Fred shot her a weird look and flung a pillow at her face.

"That sounds like a girl name," he laughed. Hannah pouted and crossed her arms.

"Freddie," she smiled. Fred grinned, and tickled her toes, making her clench them.

"Isn't that what George calls me?" He asked, smiling at her from under his long eyelashes. Hannah shrugged, and drew up her hood, casting a shadow over her blushing cheeks. She smiled again, showing her teeth.

"Well, yes, but this is different."

"How so, Hannah?"

"This is my name for you now." Fred smiled and studied her for a moment before standing up and walking over to the piano. It seemed now he only played the piano when they were alone- and at night was when he felt the urges for the music. He missed it so much.

"Want to hear a song?" He asked quietly. Hannah sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, smiling. She watched her friend place his hands on the keys, eager to start playing. No matter what she kept telling herself, she wasn't going to stop falling for Fred. She tucked her hair behind her ear, but one curl escaped and tickled the end of her nose.

"I would love that," she smiled. Fred grinned and winked at her before turning back to the piano. He inhaled deeply before letting his fingers flicker over the keys, music swelling in the room. The only light was cast from the candles on the tables, giving the room a cozy feeling. Hannah closed her eyes, letting the music from the piano and Fred's voice fill her up.

"_It's a little bit funny__  
><em>_this feeling inside__  
><em>_I'm not one of those who can easily hide__  
><em>_I don't have much money__  
><em>_but boy if I did__  
><em>_I'd buy a big house where__  
><em>_we both could live_" He sang quietly, remembering the lyrics to his favourite song as a teenager. How many times he had performed this on the piano he would never know. How many times he sang this in the shower was another matter altogether. Hannah stood up quietly and walked over to join him on the bench, watching him play. Fred looked at her and smiled as he continued to play. She tucked her legs under her and watched him carefully as he played. Like a few days prior, she marvelled over the art he created.

"_So excuse me forgetting__  
><em>_but these things I do__  
><em>_see I've forgotten if__  
><em>_they're green or they're blue__  
><em>_anyway the thing is__  
><em>_what I really mean__  
><em>_yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen" _He sang in her ear, gazing into her sparkling green eyes as he did so. Hannah smiled back at him, and he winked at her, causing a deep blush to spread over her cheeks. Fred was speaking the truth, she could tell. He never lied to her. Fred edged closer to her as his fingers continued to ghost over the keys, and the flickering flame of the candle cast dancing shadows over the keys happily. The whole room felt alive with Fred's voice and music- Hannah closed her eyes as both embraced her heart, stealing it away just as quickly as it had before.

"_And you can tell everybody,__  
><em>_this is your song__  
><em>_It may be quite simple but__  
><em>_now that is done__  
><em>_I hope you don't mind, i hope you don't mind__  
><em>_that i put down in words__  
><em>_how wonderful life is now you're in the world__" _Fred smiled and closed his eyes, wrapping one arm around Hannah's waist to play on the other side. He slowly inched her over so that she was sitting on his lap, with her head resting on his shoulder. Fred pressed his cheek on top of her blonde curls, inhaling her strawberry shampoo. If music was the only way he could tell her how he felt, he would play for eternity.

"Fred, you're so amazing," Hannah whispered into his neck. Fred chuckled and pressed his lips close to her ear, singing as quietly as he could. She sat still, not daring to even breath for fear of losing his words.

"_If I was a sculptor__  
><em>_but then again no__  
><em>_or girl who makes potions in a traveling show__  
><em>_I know it's not much but__  
><em>_it's the best i can do__  
><em>_My gift is my song and__  
><em>_this one's for you" _Hannah smiled as Fred stopped his hands on the keys, choosing instead to place one on her cheek, the other around her waist, cradling her to his chest. She curled up in his arms, feeling as fragile as the lily he gave her. Fred was her rock, her stronghold, her protector. She was safe with him. She loved him.

"_And you can tell everybody__  
><em>_this is your song__  
><em>_It may be quite simple but__  
><em>_now that is done__  
><em>_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind__  
><em>_that I put down in words__  
><em>_how wonderful life is now you're in the world" _Fred finished softly, his breath warm against her skin. She closed her green eyes, and when she wrapped her arms around his waist Fred was terrified that she would feel his heart start to beat faster and faster. He picked her up in his arms bridal style, her feet dangling.

"Don't leave me," he murmured in her ear, "stay with me tonight." Hannah lifted her head and studied him for a moment before nodding. A shy smile slipped across her face and she buried her face into his shirt again.

"I wasn't planning on it Freddie," she whispered. Fred smiled and laid her down on the couch, and sank down beside her, summoning a blanket from his room with a flick of his wand. After defusing the candles, Fred slipped off his shirt like he did every night and used it as a pillow, seeing as Hannah had already claimed his chest for her own. As she drifted off into sleep, she snuggled deeper into his arms, a faint smile on her lips. Fred tucked one of her curls behind her ear and kissed her fingertips before closing his eyes and drawing her nearer to his chest, guarding his precious lily, his favourite flower.

* * *

><p>"Susan!" Dominic called out. Susan Bones, dressed up in her favourite white dress, whirled around, grinning from ear to ear as the handsome Ravenclaw jogged over to her. Her heart leapt into her throat- dressed in a white button up shirt and khaki slacks, Dominic was truly eye candy. He grinned at her from under his shaggy blonde waves and extended his arm out to her.<p>

"May I escort a beautiful lady to the Three Broomsticks?" He asked, green eyes sparkling. Susan smiled and linked her arm through his as they walked down the path.

"How has this year been for you?" He asked her, passing by Hagrid, who waved cheerfully at them. Susan waved back, and whispered to Dominic.

"It's horrible," she whispered. "Absolutely horrible." Dominic raised his eyebrows and frowned at her, tucking a strand of dark red hair behind her ear.

"Why is that?" He asked, "tell me who it is, I'll beat them up." Susan laughed and hugged him tightly as they entered into Hogsmeade. The shining sun lit up Dominic's face, every freckle disappearing with the brightness. He frowned at her and linked his hand through hers. "I'm not joking." Susan looked up with wide eyes, staring up in wonder at the brave boy, now turned man.

"Oh Dom," she sighed. "No, it is ok, no one has done anything. But with my Auntie dying last year, it hasn't been the easiest on our family." Dominic smiled as the entered the Three Broomsticks. He held open the door for her as they entered, and he took her hand, leading her over to the back booth. Not many Hogwarts students were in Hogsmeade, only those willing to enter the village which was now being heavily guarded by Deatheaters went.

"I don't know how you feel," Dominic said quietly, holding her hands in his once they sank into the booth, "but I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you." Susan smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, her bangs brushing his neck.

"Thank you Dominic," she whispered, "It's good to know I have you." Dominic rubbed his thumb against her shoulder, holding her tightly.

"Screw this," he said, "Susan, we're getting Firewhiskey." Susan grinned widely and nodded, brown eyes sparkling. Dominic's heart skipped a beat- she was so beautiful.

"I'll drink to that," she laughed, "we're young- why not live a little?" He grinned and when they received the bottle he poured them two glasses, handing her one.

"To a new start," he said, holding up his glass. "To Harry Potter, to Dumbledore, to all we have lost!" Susan smiled and raised her own glass.

"To friendship," she said, "to Hogwarts. To family. To new found love." Dominic gave her his heart melting half grin, and green eyes met brown briefly before they leaned in, their lips meeting. Their glasses fell, forgotten in the heat of passion. Dominic's large hands cupped her face, and Susan wrapped her arms around his neck, both finally conceding to the craving of love. The found each other- they were one.

"I think I love you Dominic," Susan whispered as they broke apart. Dominic smiled and rested his forehead against hers, staring down into her brown eyes. His lips brushed the end of her petite nose gently before lovingly meeting hers again.

"I love you too Susan," he whispered. "I'm not going to leave you. We'll both get through this. Together, ok?" Susan smiled and hugged him tightly, her boyfriend- the love of her life.

"Together always," she whispered. She closed her eyes. She loved Dominic Jay- she loved him from the start. And now he was hers. Dominic's heart sang as her flowery perfume wafted off her. He loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her. He could now call her his- his girl.

_AN- Well, it seems Dominic found love. Too bad Fred and Hannah don't have it yet! Our next game, you may ask? It's a surprise! Now- drop me a few reviews, because they mean the world to me. It's like an addiction, a good review. If you want to see things change, or you have any requests, leave it in the review! I love you all! Oh! And I have another story idea... want to hear it? Let me know. Review!_


	14. Scream it to the Heavens, My Love

_AN- Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the lack of update. Everything's gone totally crazy. Boys, school, parents, friends... It's so much to handle. Lucky for me, Hannah isn't having too much of a good time either. Poor dear- a boy too scared to tell her he loves her. Read on, and see how this goes..._

"Wake up Darling," a gentle voice murmured in Hannah's ear. She groaned and covered her ears with her arm, nestling into her warm bed. But her bed moved, and she jumped, only to be caught by Fred, who was laughing. She groaned- her sleep the night before was restless, and she was exhausted.

"Fred, I hate you," she moaned, rubbing at her eyes. Fred smiled up at her from his position on the couch- stretched out with one arm behind his head, the other wrapped around her waist pulling her on top of him. His ginger hair stuck out all over, and dark circles were under his eyes. She closed her eyes again, ready to fall asleep, but suddenly, Fred stood up, scooping her over his shoulder and walking upstairs.

"FRED PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut as to not visualize herself falling head first down the stairs. Fred laughed as he turned around the corner, throwing her onto the first bed he saw. The lump under the sheets yelled in shock as Hannah tumbled on top of him. She squealed in horror as Charlie's head surfaced from under a pillow.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Charlie screamed, jumping up and yanking the sheets over him. The jerking motion made her fall backwards into Fred's arms, who got her swiftly under the arms. Charlie raised his eyebrows and smirked at them, noticing Fred's lack of shirt and Hannah's untidy hair. Fred looked down in awe at Hannah, and held her longer than necessary.

"What were you two doing last night?" He asked, yawning. He scratched his freckled chest and grinned at them. Hannah blushed and stood up, running a hand through her long curls. She hated waking up with other people around because they were so messy in the morning. Fred coughed and self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest. Charlie yawned again and rubbed his eyes like a five year old.

"Obviously having mad and passionate sex, clearly," Hannah said bluntly, rolling her eyes. Charlie's eyes popped open and Fred winked at him in exaggeration. He caught Hannah's drift right away and rubbed her arms lovingly, leaving goosebumps as he did so.

"Glad we remembered the Muffliato charm!" He said, smirking. He placed one hand on Hannah's shoulder and rubbed it gently. She pressed her cheek into his palm and grinned at Charlie.

"Why else would we be so tired?" She purred at Charlie, tickling the older Weasley under his chin. Charlie was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Fred rested his chin on top of her head and winked at his older brother again. He pressed his abs into her back, and she leaned into him, closing any distance.

"Just can't control myself," he said, "look at this girl!" Hannah giggled and pressed her hands on top of his, which were wrapped around her waist. She tangled her fingers in his and he squeezed them gently.

"Flattery gets you nowhere Weasley," she informed him, twisting her trunk around to look up at him with big green eyes. He grinned and poked her nose, pressing his forehead to hers.

"It got me all the way last night," he reminded her. She laughed and flung her arms around him, pulling him down to sit beside her.

"Oh yes it did," she cooed, nuzzling his neck. Fred buried his face into her hair, but peeked at Charlie, who looked like he was about to faint. Hannah started to laugh, and smiled widely at Charlie, reaching out and taking his hands in hers.

"We're just messing with you Charlie," she smiled, her eyes twinkling merrily. "We fell asleep ten minutes after you left!" Fred smiled and clapped his brother on the shoulder, standing up off the quilt. He reached into the closet and pulled out one of Charlie's long sleeved shirts. He yanked it over his head and grinned at Charlie, sticking his hands in his pockets. Hannah hopped over onto Charlie's lap and snuggled down, resting her head on his right shoulder. He leaned against the head board, absentmindedly playing with Hannah's long fingers. Fred couldn't deny the pangs of jealousy shooting through his chest.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Hannah asked, swivelling around to smile at Charlie. He grinned and poked her nose, making her giggle.

"Go get ready, and get everyone to meet downstairs." He informed her. Hannah nodded and slipped off the bed. She brushed past Fred, her fingers just barely touching his. After she slipped out of the room Charlie noticed Fred looking over his shoulder at the door.

"She's gone, so close your jaw- you're getting drool all over my floor." Fred blushed furiously and chose to ignore the question.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Fred drawled, glancing at his brother. Charlie grinned and stepped out of the bed, grabbing a rugged pair of blue jeans and a red plaid shirt. He popped his head out from the opening and grinned at his brother.

"I slept just perfectly," he said, "nothing compared to yours though, I imagine." Fred blushed and shrugged his shoulders. He got goose bumps on his arms, but he knew that it wasn't from the cold. It was from the memory of waking up with a girl in his arms. He wanted that every morning. He wanted it with Hannah.

"My sleep was warm," he smiled. Charlie scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Warm?" He asked. Fred nodded and smiled again, plodding out of the room with a dazed smile on his face.

"Yes, very warm, and very pleasantly lovely." He grinned before waving cheerfully at his brother before going to join George in their room. Charlie shook his head- some days, he felt it best just to let Fred talk. He never made much sense sometimes.

"Morning George!" Fred said, as he walked into their room. "Rise and shine! Charlie has new plans for today." The large lump in the bed that was George stirred, and he sat up, yawning. But he wasn't the only one. Kaylee sat up too, rubbing her eyes. Fred's eyes popped out of their sockets at the sight of his shirtless brother, and Kaylee, who had smeared lipstick.

"Oh, hello Freddie," George mumbled, still half asleep. He peered out at his brother with sleepy blue eyes and waved half-heartedly. His ginger hair stuck up all over, and he scratched his scalp, making it wilder than before.

"Fancy meeting you here," Kaylee said in between a yawn. She covered herself with a sheet and leaned against George, closing her eyes again. Fred shook his head and sighed, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of socks. He yanked them on, shaking his head again.

"Don't tell me, because I don't want to know," he said firmly. George winked at him and slipped out of the bed, walking over to the closet and pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt. Kaylee flopped onto the bed again, snuggling down into the warm spot George had left. She curled up like a kitten and started to snore gently. Fred looked over at George, who was running a comb through his hair with a smile on his freckled face.

"You really love her." Fred said. It wasn't a question- it was a statement. He was watching his brother fall deeper in love with the girl who stole his heart in seventh year. George looked over, startled by Fred's declaration. He hadn't really heard Fred talk freely of love in so long, hearing this was new.

"Yeah, I do," he said, smiling. He put his hands on his hips as he mulled that statement over. He started to laugh quietly as though not to wake his love up. "I really do Fred! I love her more than I have loved any other girl!" Fred grinned at his brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Does she make you happy, Georgie?" He asked. George stared into Fred's eyes, his own eyes, and smiled. Kaylee was his world, his light. She was there for him when he lost his ear, and she never failed to make him laugh. She was his girl, and he was damn proud of it.

"She does," he said, "and someday, I'm going to marry that girl. As soon as this damn war is over, that girl is going to be my wife. And you better be the best man. And Hannah will be the maid of honour." Fred grinned sheepishly, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Don't make me blush," he said. "Just make sure you give me an orange tie, eh?" George laughed and nodded, smiling at his brother.

"Just so long as you promise me you will be dating Hannah you big chicken," he said, "and you make me best man at your wedding." Fred opened his eyes wide and coughed to cover up his surprise. He rushed out of the room, with his fingers in his ears. The thought of marrying Hannah was almost too much to bear. He was just barely coming to terms with the fact he loved her, let alone wanted to marry her someday.

"I'm not listening!" He cried, as George rushed out after him, shouting about how he needs to get a move on with Hannah. He rushed down the stairs, and George followed right on his heels. They passed by Auntie Muriel, who muttered under her breath about good for nothing twin children.

"I MEAN IT FRED!" He shouted, "IF YOU DON'T GET A MOVE ON-" but his sentence was cut off by Fred, who had covered his mouth with his hand. George narrowed his eyes at his twin, who shushed him and peered around the corner into the kitchen.

"She must not have slept well last night," he chuckled. George looked over his brother's shoulder and grinned wickedly at the sight. Hannah was asleep on top of the table, curled up with her arms under her face and her hair spread out over her back. She mumbled in her sleep and curled in closer to herself. Fred looked at George with a twinkle in his eye and motioned to the fridge. It was time for Hannah to have a little wake up call.

"Time for some fun," George whispered. Fred nodded in agreement and the brother's tiptoed over to the refrigerator, snickering. Fred reached into the fridge, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Hannah hadn't moved. George motioned for him to hurry up. He rushed around to the other side of the table, and Fred pulled out a bag of milk. Fred held the heavy bag in his hand for a moment before grinning at George. The cold milk chilled his long fingers.

"Catch!" He whispered. He tossed the bag over the table, thus over Hannah, and George caught it swiftly. Hannah groaned and rolled over, her back resting on the cool table top. Her eyebrows scrunched together in sleep and she let her left hand rest on her stomach. Fred smiled at her before tossing the bag back to George. Hannah scratched her ear in her sleep, and yawned, letting her hand fall by her cheek. Fred smiled down at her- she was peaceful in sleep. And so beautiful.

"If she wakes, we're so dead," George whispered as he caught the bag again. Fred grinned and reached out as the bag landed in his hands. The milk inside sloshed around, and he smirked at his identical twin, who scratched at the gaping hole in his head.

"That's the fun of it!" He whispered back, tossing the bag. But at that moment, the bag split and it all happened in slow motion. The milk dowsed the sleeping blonde, who leaped three feet into the air, screaming. Fred and George jumped backwards- George's back slammed into the wall and Fred's ass hit the counter. Hannah sat up, and wiped the milk from her eyes slowly, before opening them to reveal the worst death glare she could summon. Fred and George gulped, not even daring to breathe. The thought of a pissed off Hannah was scarier than their mum.

"Who was the idiotic imbecile who decided to toss milk over my sleeping body, and didn't have the balls to at least wake me properly," she said in a dangerously low voice. George pointed to his twin with his left hand, the other grabbing an apple out of the bowl behind him in case he needed it for self-defence. Hannah shot him a dirty look, and he pointed fervently at his cowering twin.

"It was Fred!" He cried, "his idea!" Hannah turned to Fred slowly, milk dripping out of her long hair onto the wooden table. Fred let out a tiny squeak, and George chose that moment to bolt from the room. Fred let out a noise of fright and cowered against the countertop.

"SEE YOU FRED!" He shouted, tripping up the stairs. Hannah got off the table slowly, placing one foot in front of the other without making a sound. Fred whimpered as the tiny girl narrowed her green eyes up at him, placing her hands on her hips. The room was deadly silent.

"I spent too long on my hair and makeup today to have it ruined by milk," she growled. She reached behind her and grabbed the stick of butter in the dish. Fred gulped and a trickle of sweat ran down his temple. Nothing really scared him, except for a mad Ravenclaw. She could hex him into oblivion if she wanted to. Hannah tossed the stick in her hand, catching it. There were few things in life that Fred feared, but Hannah was one of them- when she was mad, of course.

"Will a sorry make it better?" He asked meekly, his blue eyes never leaving her hand. Hannah shook her head and examined the stick of butter. The gears in her head turned as she examined Fred's freckled but otherwise flawless face.

"You have as good a chance as a snowball in hell from escaping this one," she cried before smearing the butter into his hair and face. Fred yelped and spluttered as the remaining bit of stick was jammed into his mouth. Hannah burst into peals of laughter, and clutched her milky stomach as she laughed. Fred grabbed a bowl of oatmeal behind him and dumped it on her head, massaging it into her scalp. She screamed as he laughed. What Charlie didn't realize in his scheming was that for Fred and Hannah to love each other, they needed to be themselves- not be forced into love. It wasn't a matter of finding out how to get them to see their love- it was the fact that they needed to be there for each other to bring back what was needed most during the war- love. Their love was more evident in the little things than in the plans themselves.

"Works better than conditioner!" He teased, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. She yelled in frustration and jumped onto the table, sliding over it to grab a kiwi. She threw it at him and nailed him just below the belt, making him double over, only to be bashed in the head with an overly ripe orange. He growled at the smug looking girl and grabbed the jug of orange juice on the counter, grinning wickedly at Hannah. It was innocent love, it was pure, and it was just starting to grow.

"Don't you dare!" She squealed, turning to run out of the room. Fred pulled out his wand and waved it at his friend. Hannah saw him and cried out, reaching for her own.

"Accio Hannah!" He cried. She screamed as she was yanked back into his arms by an invisible force. She started to squirm violently, but Fred wrapped his arm around her waist, pinning down her arms. Her legs kicked out helplessly as the tall ginger laughed at her.

"I surrender!" She screamed, lunging forward. She cringed when Fred teasingly threatened to pour the juice over her hair. She buried her face into his shirt and bit his chest hard, making him wince.

"Then tell me something," he said. Hannah squirmed and whimpered as a little bit of juice hit her neck.

"I'LL SAY ANYTHING!" She screamed, squeezing her bright green eyes shut. Fred smiled and heaved her up, so her feet were nowhere near the floor. Fred smirked and pressed his lips to the back of her head, thus smearing oatmeal on himself. She squirmed again and jammed her elbow into his side.

"Anything?" He asked slyly. He dangled the jug in front of her nose and she tried to bit his hand.

"ANYTHING!" She screamed. Fred smirked smugly and grinned down at her.

"Tell me I have a really hot ass." Hannah stopped moving and swivelled her neck around to shoot the ginger a strange look. He smirked and pressed his nose to hers, staring into her eyes playfully. She growled at him and tried to bit his nose.

"I refuse," she said stubbornly, pouting. Fred laughed and smirked down at her, pouring a bit of juice on her head. She squealed and buried her face into his shirt. Fred smiled and bent his head down to near her ear.

"Want to rethink that, Love?" He whispered. Hannah shivered, and bit her lip.

"Fine," she said in defeat. "You have the hottest ass I have ever seen." Fred grinned widely and set her down on her feet, only to have Hannah laugh and hold up her hand. "Doesn't count," she gloated, "I had my fingers crossed." Fred's jaw dropped open.

"That's not fair!" He cried, "that's like breaking a pinky promise. YOU DON'T BREAK PINKY PROMISES!" He smirked before dowsing her with juice. She gasped and glared up at him, now drenched from head to toe in orange. Her white hoodie and blue jeans were ruined, and her curls hung limply down her back. Fred smirked and crossed his arms.

"What the hell happened in here?" A familiar voice said. Hannah and Fred turned around and found Bill staring at them with a grossed out look on his face. Everyone else had filed outside, except Bill- who took the longest to get ready in the morning.

"Oh, hey there Bill," Hannah said meekly, raising a hand, "just….cleaning up the kitchen in here!" Fred grinned sheepishly and waved his wand, cleaning the kitchen and himself and Hannah as well. Bill rolled his eyes and beckoned them to follow him.

"Where are we off to for today?" Fred asked, two steps behind Hannah, who had to jog to keep up with the Weasley brothers. Bill grinned at him and gestured over to the oak tree, where everyone else had gathered.

"Finally decided to stop the food fight, eh?" George laughed, crossing his arms. Hannah made a face up at him and started to talk with Kaylee.

"EVERYONE LISTEN!" A voice from above screamed. Everyone jumped away from the tree and looked upwards for the mysterious voice. Charlie was standing above them with his arms crossed and a cheeky grin on his face.

"It's ok Charlie, I always wanted to have a heart attack before I was twenty," Kaylee said sarcastically, making Hannah giggle. Charlie laughed and hopped out of the tree.

"Just doing my part, Kaylee." He said. "Now, today, we are going to the supermarket. When we got bored in Hogwarts during my years, we played a game with some wizard swears we had invented. Now, we will be in pairs and we shall be spread out all over the market. It's a Muggle market, mind you. They will have no sweet idea what we are rabbiting on about. The goal is to say a swear louder than the previous group- loudest will win. But don't get caught!" Fred and George grinned at each other and knuckled.

"This will be a good time," George laughed. "Charlie, you're my partner." Charlie grinned and nodded.

"I'll take Fred," Bill said, "baby bro, we will dominate." Fred laughed and they high fived.

"Hell yeah we will," he agreed.

"Hannah's mine," Kaylee said, throwing her arms around her friend. "No one gets her." Hannah hugged her friend tightly.

"I got Fleur then," Ginny sighed. Fleur smiled warmly, and the group Disapparated, landing just outside of the market. Hannah and Kaylee looked at each other and grinned, being the first to disappear into the crowds of people. The white building was teaming with people on the busy Saturday so the two girls were quickly swallowed up by the crowd. The rest of the gang was just starting to notice their absence.

"Say," George said, turning around and craning his neck. "Where the hell is my girlfriend?"

"SON OF A BANSHEE!" A voice shouted. Fred started to laugh as everyone in the proximity looked around in shock.

"Found her!" He said. He and Bill dashed into the crowds, and kept their heads low. They were determined to win this round. Bill smiled to himself- a perfect opportunity to talk with Fred alone.

"So, you and Hannah got pretty close this morning," Bill said, nudging his brother. Fred blushed and avoided his brother's questioning eyes. Of course he didn't want to talk about her- this was something he had to do on his own.

"That food fight was nothing compared to the one we had in fifth year," he said, "the house elves never really forgave us for that one!" Bill laughed and smiled at the memory of the letter home and the howler his mother sent back.

"I think she had you beat, though," he said. Fred shook his head defiantly and ducked underneath a hanging sign advertising a sale on shrimp.

"No way," he argued, "I totally won that!" Suddenly, George' voice shouted out from across the store.

"SWISH AND FLICKER!" Bill rolled his eyes and all around people started to whisper about the chaotic teens.

"I swear, Charlie picked the lamest game ever," he groaned. Fred rolled his eyes and shouted out:

"DRAGON BOGEYS!" Bill jumped at the sudden outburst and knocked into a young woman the same age as he was. Her cart went tumbling, spilling food everywhere. Fred laughed as Bill's eyes popped open.

"I'm so sorry!" He gasped, stooping to help the woman pick up her things. Fred smirked down at them and the lady let her blue eyes flicker over Bill's body. Bill was handsome, and he knew it- but it never went to his head.

"No need for apologies," she cooed, "the fault is mine." Bill raised his eyebrows as she lightly ran her hand over his arm, and he jumped up, knocking over a display. She kept advancing onto him so he ran, tripping over fallen things of bread.

"RUN!" He shouted at Fred as a worker started yelling at him. Fred laughed and ducked as someone reached out to grab him and he and Bill ran to the other side of the store. They ducked in behind a shelf of pasta and paused to catch their breath. A worker rushed by, talking into a walkie talkie about chaotic teenagers.

"As we were discussing," Bill said as if nothing had happened. "I think you are falling for Hannah." Fred shook his head and peered around the shelf, slinking back when an employee walked by. He needed to keep Bill occupied and away from the subject.

"No I'm not," he said quietly, "I'm telling you." He didn't want Bill to know that he was beyond the point of falling. Bill raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Fine then," he said, "you love her." Fred swore quietly, and from across the store they heard Charlie scream out.

"CAULDRON BUM!" Fred chuckled as he heard George cuss in surprise- no doubt Charlie screamed in his ear. He turned back to Bill and smiled sadly. Bill had to know- it was time. He trusted BIll, almost as much as George. But no one could beat George.

"Only you and George know," he whispered, "No one else can know. I'm not ready to tell Hannah." Bill sighed and shrugged as they stood up, continuing to act nonchalantly. Suspicious employees glared at them, so Fred pretended to be interested in the display of canned hams.

"Ok then," he said slowly, "just promise you won't let her slip through you're grasp. Because that girl was made for you- don't let her get by because you are too thick to notice." Fred nodded and smiled at his brother, picking up an apple and tossing it to Bill, who tossed it back. He smiled again, knowing that when the time was right, Hannah would know.

"I won't," he said, "I promise!" Over in the frozen food section, Kaylee was giving Hannah the third degree. Hannah was getting more and more frustrated as she continued.

"Who was your last boyfriend?" She asked, looking at the ice cream. Hannah thought for a moment and smiled.

"Lee Jordan," she said, tying her hair up in a ponytail, "you remember him? The twin's friend." Kaylee nodded and frowned. Lee and Hannah were the golden couple- but Fred hated the relationship. He knew that Lee wasn't made for Hannah, and he made it clear. It was the source of many arguments.

"Hannah, that was in seventh year," she said. Hannah shrugged and looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening in. She turned back to her friend and gave her a dirty look.

"I know that," she said, "two and a half years ago, actually." Kaylee frowned again and ran her finger along the glass of the doors, doodling hearts with George's name in them.

"Wouldn't you say it is time to get back into the dating pool?" She asked. Hannah frowned and shook her head, ducking out of the aisle, shouting out as she did so while keeping her face down.

"UNICORN TURDS!" She shouted. Kaylee jumped in fright, and the two walked smack into George and Charlie. A worker passed by them and glared at them suspiciously. By now customers were avoiding the crazy group of teenagers. Ginny and Fleur had disappeared, more interested in actually buying things than playing the game.

"Hey there!" George said cheerfully. He held up a box and grinned at the girls. "We're going to get cereal. Looks less suspicious." Hannah rolled her eyes and reached behind her, grabbing an orange out of a bin.

"Think fast," she said. The orange escaped her fingertips and flew over to George, whom, startled, reached out a foot and bounced it back into the air. He hit it off his left knee and it flipped over onto his right ankle, which he balanced for a second before flipping it back to his left toe and kicked it up to his chest, rolling it off onto his right knee and bounced into Hannah's hand again. She caught it in shock and stared at her friend.

"Well, we figured out your talent. It isn't singing and dancing! George, you have amazing reflexes!" George grinned sheepishly and laughed as Kaylee kissed him sweetly.

"The one thing Fred doesn't have," he chuckled. Hannah blushed at the mention of her friend and dropped the orange, but when she bent down to tie her shoe, someone grabbed her hips, and she jumped up, screaming. Everyone started laughing, including her captive.

"Fred!" She gasped as the figure whirled her around in his arms. Fred laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Just messing with you, Darling," he teased. Hannah scowled, and Bill rolled his eyes- his brother was as sappy was a Maple tree.

"I want to get this over with," he complained, "Charlie what are we going to play next?" Charlie grinned and looked at a list he had in his back pocket, sticking his tongue out between his teeth. Hannah rested against Fred's chest as they waited.

"A couple actually," he said, sticking a pencil behind his freckled ear. He leaned against the rack of cans and smiled. "The first is Snog, Marry, or Throw off a Cliff. Very popular. The next is Shag, Marry, Kill." Hannah raised an arched eyebrow.

"They sound the same," she said. Charlie smiled smugly.

"You can want to shag someone but not want to marry them," he said.

"Amen," Fred muttered. Hannah elbowed him in the gut and he groaned comically. All of a sudden, Bill, who had been toying with his dragon earring, stood up on one of the wooden crates of oranges, and belted out a long stream of cussing, in which the gang caught traces of the words "hippopotamus," and "stick of dynamite" and he ended with, "ALACAZAM!" Everyone stared at him in shock and he grinned proudly.

"The Elder Swear," he said knowingly. All of a sudden, three big and beefy security guards came running around the corner. Fleur and Ginny rushed around the corner, finally joining the group. Fleur shot her husband a dirty look and he smiled at her cheesily. But when he saw the guards, his smile quickly slid off his face.

"Shit," Fred muttered. "We're toast." Hannah grabbed his hand and took off sprinting down the aisle.

"RUN!" She squealed. Fred scooped her under her arms and flung her over his shoulder, figuring it would be easier just to carry her. She flung her arms around him, clinging to him like a monkey. Fred dashed down the aisle, accidently knocking over a display of soup. George and Kaylee leapt over the top, close on the heels of Fred and Hannah.

"GET THOSE HOOLIGANS!" One guard shouted. Bill pointed to Charlie and huffed for breath, his earring hitting the side of his cheek. Charlie, the shortest, was struggling to keep up and the security guards were right on his tail. Fleur and Ginny had slipped away, and were slyly creeping out the back entry.

"TAKE THE LITTLE ONE!" Bill screamed out, passing George and Kaylee to catch up with Fred.

"Run Bill!" Hannah squealed. "Fred hurry!" Fred laughed out an exhilarated laugh and dashed out the doors, just as Charlie slipped on a can and got tackled by the security, who dragged him to his feet.

"NOT AGAIN!" He screeched, flapping his arms. Everyone rushed outside and gasped for air. Fred collapsed onto a bench and cradled Hannah to his chest, who rubbed his back lovingly.

"That was fun!" She said cheerfully. Fred and everyone slowly glared at her, and she blinked her big green eyes innocently.

"For you," Kaylee muttered, clutching a stitch in her side. Fred rested his sweaty cheek on Hannah's chest, closing his eyes to the steady heartbeat.

"When we get back I'll lie down on the couch with you, alright?" She murmured in his ear. Fred looked up at her with shining blue eyes, and the corners of said eyes crinkled lovingly as he linked his finger through hers.

"Pinky promise?" He asked, "you know you can't break a pinky promise." Hannah linked her finger through his and kissed it for added measure.

"Pinky promise," she whispered. Fred smiled and rubbed her cheek gently. Just as they leaned in towards each other, eyes closing gently, the doors to the market burst open and Charlie stormed out, wincing as his aching back sent a shot of pain through his lumbar region.

"Thanks a lot guys," he said crossly, "next time, I'm picking the spot!"

_AN- Aw yeah, PPP for the win. I don't own the Wizard Swears- that would be Potter Puppet Pals. The game was the Bogey Game- look it up- it's so much fun! Anyways, I apologize for the MIA, so please show your love with a wonderful review or two! If you have any suggestions for Snog, Marry, Throw off a Cliff or Shag, Marry, Kill, be my guest- the more, the better! The weirder, even greater! Review please :) expect more action in the upcoming chapters... ooooh! _

_AN- Oh, if you want to know my next story, it will be called "His Firecracker". More details in the upcoming chapters. If you want me to put it on here, let me know!_

Review!


	15. Frustrated and the Future

_AN- Hey guys- this is my Christmas gift to you, another chapter! Woo! Also.. In this chapter, I give hints to the future of our favourite gang. What could it be? Hehe. Let's see ;) Warning: sexual frustration! Fluff! Footsies! AAAH!_

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing?" Hannah asked the overly freckled Weasley, who was balancing on his head. They were back at Auntie Muriel's home, and the first thing Charlie did was drop to the floor and lift himself up in the air by his head. He shushed her and closed his eyes.

"Go away! I'm trying to make myself smarter," he said in a shaky voice, as one of his legs nearly flopped over. Hannah rolled her eyes and decided not to expand on the matter. Fred walked over to her and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her over to the couch. Hannah giggled and Fred flopped down, pulling Hannah close to his side.

"You pinky promised," he reminded her, twirling her hair around his hand. "You can't break your promise!" Hannah grinned and rested her head in the hollow of his neck. She sat up momentarily to shake her finger at him.

"Fine," she said, "just because you are so cute." Fred grinned in triumph, and stuck his tongue out at Charlie, who was now staggering around like a drunk as the blood rushed out of his head. Charlie walked head first into the wall and groaned in pain.

"Are you jealous Charlie?" He asked, "I'm currently snuggling with a gorgeous girl. Have fun with Ginny." Ginny threw a pillow at him, and Fred laughed and used it under his head. Charlie smirked at Bill as a blush spread over Hannah's cheeks. She buried her face into Fred's shirt to hide them, and Charlie hopped up off of the couch and grinned at his family.

"Time for the next game," he announced. "Oh man, this game can get good." Bill grinned and nodded, scratching his earlobe, tugging at his earring.

"I've played Snog, Marry, Throw off a Cliff, and yes- it gets really funny," he agreed. He looked around the room and grinned. "George! I give you Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet." George swore under his breath and Kaylee glared at him. She was very protective.

"Sorry Love," he apologized, "um… I'll snog Alicia, marry Katie, and throw that bitch Angelina off a cliff." Bill nodded, and Fred laughed at the look on Kaylee's face. "Hannah," George grinned, "I'm going to give you Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and Neville Longbottom." Hannah gagged and shuddered at her options. Leave it to Bill to torment her.

"Fine," she said, "I'll marry Neville, snog Adrian, and throw Marcus off a cliff." Fred looked at her, and she shrugged. "Marcus' teeth are like a broken fence, Adrian is half decent looking, and Neville is the nicest." She said innocently and smartly, tapping her finger on her nose.

"My Hannah, snogging a Slytherin," Fred groaned, covering his face with his hand. Hannah blushed when he called her his. She was feeling more hopeful about whether or not he loved her too.

"Kaylee," she said, "George, Fred, and… Harry Potter!" Kaylee shot her a dirty look, as did Ginny, but Fred and George raised their eyebrows, anxious to hear this.

"I'm waiting Love," George laughed, nudging her hip. Kaylee groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. Damn those Weasley brothers.

"Throw Fred off a cliff, marry George, and snog Harry," she said quickly. Everyone looked at her in shock. Fred lifted his head and his jaw dropped open.

"I don't want to snog you, by why the hell would you snog Harry over me?" He cried, "I'm identical to George!" Kaylee shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder, snuggling into George's chest, who wrapped his arms around her protectively, sticking his tongue out at his twin.

"That's the problem," she said, "I would probably call you by your brother's name!" Fred shrugged, agreeing, and Ginny scowled again.

"Ginny!" Kaylee said, "Harry, Draco Malfoy, and Oliver Wood." Everyone laughed at Ginny, who looked horrified. She twisted her waist length hair around her hand and bit her lip.

"Marry Harry, snog Malfoy, and throw Oliver off a cliff!" She squeaked before burying her face into Charlie's shoulder. Hannah giggled, but covered her mouth to stifle it.

"Ginny, why the hell would you snog Malfoy?" Fred demanded, propping himself up on one elbow, making Hannah fall back onto the couch. Ginny shrugged, and smiled innocently. Her freckles danced across her nose.

"It's the bad-boy attitude," she sighed, "very dominant." Fred shook his head and glanced down at Hannah, who was tugging at a loose strand on Fred's shirt.

"They're all mental, I'm telling you," he sighed, brushing the hair off her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes, as Fred gently rubbed his foot against hers. She curled her toes around his and snuggled in closer to his chest. Fred felt his heart pick up speed as he gently placed his hand on her back, tracing her spine with his thumb.

"Fleur, I give you Bill, Charlie, and Fred!" Ginny laughed. Fleur, who had her beautiful head resting on her husband's laugh, shot her sister-in-law a dirty look and sat up.

"Clearly she wants to marry me," Fred laughed, grinning at Bill, "I'm so irresistible." Bill gave his brother a rude hand gesture. Charlie, who had disappeared into the kitchen, came back out with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Me, clearly," he mumbled. Fleur threw her hands into the air in exasperation. This family was mental, she thought.

"MARRY BILL SNOG CHARLIE AND THROW FRED OFF A CLIFF!" She shouted. Fred's jaw dropped open, and Hannah snickered. No one wanted Fred- except her.

"Why does everyone want to throw me off a cliff!" He cried. Bill laughed and whispered in George's ear- or, what was his ear..

"I can think of one girl who wouldn't throw him off a cliff," he muttered. George snorted with laughter and nodded in agreement.

"Wonder who," he mumbled back. Bill smirked, the scars on his face moving with the motion.

"Hannah, I want you to get Fred, Victor Krum, and… hmm… Roger Davis!" She grinned. Hannah swore under her breath, and Fred felt his face and neck start to get hot.

"Throw Krum off a cliff," she said, "snog Davis… and I'll marry Fred." Everyone grinned, and Fred smirked down at her. She chose him. Even though it was just a game, he still felt good.

"Finally, one girl who doesn't want me to die!" He laughed. Hannah scoffed and tickled his sides, making him squirm against her.

"You're not that irresistible Weasley," she said, "don't flatter yourself." Fred smirked and caught her hand, entangling her fingers in his, staring down into her eyes. Hannah's breath caught in her throat as he smiled.

"I'm good enough for you though," he reminded her. Hannah blushed again and buried her face into his shoulder. She cursed her cheeks since she was little.

"Yes you are," she whispered to herself. Fred pressed his foot against hers, and she pressed hers back, making him chuckle. She was flirty today, no doubt.

"Bill," Hannah said, peering out from under her eyelashes to look at the coolest Weasley, "Charlie, George, or Ron?" Everyone gagged, and Bill looked horrified. Hannah, however, smirked triumphantly.

"You're really not that innocent are you?" He asked. Hannah smiled evilly and bit her lip, widening her eyes.

"What would give you that idea?" She questioned. Bill gagged and shook his head.

"Sick twisted individual," he choked out, "fine! I'll marry George, snog Ron, and throw Charlie off a cliff!" George fist pumped the air, jumping off the couch.

"HELL YEAH, BITCHES!" He shouted. Charlie looked devastatingly at his older brother, who had buried his face into his wife's shirt. Fleur patted his hand sympathetically.

"WHY DO I GET THROWN OFF THE CLIFF?" He screamed. Bill glared at him and made a face of disgust. Hannah giggled at the chaos she had caused.

"YOU HOG THE BLANKETS, THAT'S WHY!" He shouted back. Fred started laughing, and looked down at Hannah, who was pulling up the edge of his shirt slyly. He caught her hand and helped her. Hannah's eyes flickered over his toned abs and pale skin.

"What are you doing, Darling?" He chuckled, placing his arm behind his head. Hannah shrugged and traced his hipbone, leaving goose bumps.

"You don't have a tattoo like your brothers," she murmured, her green eyes flickering back up to his. "Not a happy enough memory?" Fred smiled and shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Plenty of good memories," he murmured back, his blue eyes dancing, "just have to find the perfect one." Hannah dug her nails slightly into his hip, smiling up at him gently. He couldn't look away for fear of missing a moment of just her.

"I'll work on helping you find the perfect one then," she whispered into the crook of his neck. Fred swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and curled his toes around her cold feet. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over top of her, pulling her towards his warm body.

"I'll hold you to that," he chuckled. Just as he was about to kiss her lips without her noticing, Charlie, once again being completely oblivious, ruined the moment.

"HANNAH!" He shouted. Hannah jerked her head up and bashed it off Fred's mouth, who clutched his now bleeding lip. Hannah rubbed the top of her head and glared at Charlie, who was laughing.

"Son of a bitch Charlie!" Hannah cried, sitting up on Fred's lap to remove his hands, "give me a warning!" Charlie grinned cheesily at Bill, who rolled his eyes. Hannah took Fred's large hands away from his mouth and placed them on her hips so she could inspect the damage without his interference.

"Damn, I have a hard head," she told him. Fred laughed, and she wiped away a trickle of blood from the split in his lower lip off his chin. He winced slightly and she rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

"First you knock me in the eye, then you cut my lip," he chuckled, licking his cut slightly, "don't know what you want to kill me for!" Hannah blushed and smacked the back of his head lightly, making him groan.

"I could repair it for you," she said, reaching into her back pocket to retrieve her wand, "I'll make it better." Fred pouted out his lower lip and winked up at her, using the Weasley Twin charm.

"A kiss would make it better," he teased. Hannah slapped him lightly and laughed, hugging him tightly. Leave it to Fred to say something like that.

"Sod off, you bugger," she chuckled. "Let's get back to the game. Alright Charlie, what are your requests?" Charlie, who looked overjoyed at the results of his chaos, sat up proudly.

"Dominic, Fred, and myself," he said proudly. Hannah made a face at him and glanced at Fred, who was fingering his cut lip gently.

"I'll marry Fred again, snog my baby brother, and throw you off a cliff." She said flatly. "First off, I tolerate Fred, second, I'd rather snog Dom than you, and third, you annoy me too much. Throwing you off a cliff would be a beautiful thing!" Charlie scowled, and crossed his arms as George started laughing.

"New game," he grunted. "Shag, Marry, Kill!" George let out a whoop, causing Kaylee to topple off the couch and at his feet.

"George, honestly!" She groaned. Hannah giggled with Fred before twisting herself around so that she was nestled in between his legs, her feet entangled in his. He stroked her thigh gently, almost absentmindedly with his thumb.

"Hannah, I'll start with you," Charlie said, "I give you Fred, Bill, and George." Hannah squeaked with surprise, and Fred paused in his stroking to hear this. Everyone smirked as Hannah struggled with an answer.

"Marry Fred," she said, squeezing her eyes shut, "shag George, and kill Bill!" Bill looked stunned by this sudden decision. Fred smirked and George snickered.

"I'm dead," he said bluntly. Kaylee glared at her friend, while her boyfriend knuckled Charlie.

"YOU'RE SHAGGING MY BOYFRIEND?" She screamed. Hannah threw her hands up in self-defence.

"IF IT MAKES A DIFFRENCE, IT'S A MINDLESS SHAG- NOT A MAKE OUT SESSION!" She shouted. Fred smirked and threw in his two cents.

"You can shag without kissing," he said helpfully. Kaylee glared at him and threw her arms around George.

"One thing leads to another," she pouted. George winked at Charlie before turning to Fred- time for some fun, he reckoned.

"Jealous I got all the way?" He taunted. Fred shrugged and shook his head. Ginny started to giggle, and decided that it was time to take a shower, so she left the room, skipping.

"I'm dead!" Bill said again, tugging on Fleur's arm, who slapped him.

"Nope!" Fred said, twirling a strand of Hannah's hair around his pinky. She scowled and crossed her arms as the Weasley men made a big deal of her response. She wasn't going to live this down.

"And why not?" George prodded. Fred winked and glanced down at Hannah, who was pouting. He smiled- she was cute when she pouted.

"My wife, I can shag her whenever I want to," he said. "Besides. She would have assumed that you were me." George stuck his tongue out at his identical twin, minus the missing ear.

"So? She still decided to shag me over you," he said smugly. Fred scowled at his brother, flipping him the finger.

"GUYS!" Hannah shouted, "YOU ALL ARE STUPID. If I marry Fred, I can shag him whenever I bloody well please. AND I WOULD GIVEN THE CHANCE." Everyone stared at her in shock, but none more than Fred. Hannah's eyes widened in horror as she realized what she had just confessed to.

"Damn, Ravenclaws get pretty sexually frustrated!" Bill laughed, finally out of his shock of being killed. Hannah buried her face in her hands and decided to leave the awkward situation. Fred for one, didn't know what his brain was doing. Hannah just confessed that she would shag him- this was hard to wrap his head around.

"Charlie- Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, and Luna Lovegood!" She squeaked. Charlie looked confused, as he did not know any of the girls.

"Um, who are they?" He asked in confusion. George cleared his throat and held up three fingers.

"Lavender was Ron's ex-girlfriend, he said in a matter of fact voice, "she's a bitch. Cho dated that Cedric Diggory bloke, and he died, so now she cries all the time. She's also a bitch. And Luna is the strangest human to ever grace the face of the planet. So bitch, bitch, or oddball." Charlie shot Hannah a dirty look, who smiled innocently.

"You hate me, I swear," he muttered. "Fine then. I'll marry Lavender, just to torment Ron, shag Luna, because she is probably crazy in bed, and kill Cho, because I don't do well with girls with too many emotions."

"It's no wonder why you're single Charlie," Kaylee said, leaning against George's arm. Charlie scowled.

"Just for that, I give your boyfriend Hannah, yourself, and Hermione." He retorted. Kaylee scowled, and glared up at George, who shrugged innocently.

"I'll marry you, my Love," he said sweetly, kissing her gently, "I would be a fool not to. I'll shag Hannah- just to return the favour," he said, winking at her. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist involuntarily, making Hannah blush. "I'll kill Hermione- she annoys me too much with her nonstop chatter," he groaned. Kaylee grinned and straddled his lap, running her finger lightly over the hole in the side of his head.

"I love you," she said sweetly, "but if you shag my best friend, I'll see to it that it's not only the ear you lose." All Weasley men in the area immediately winced and covered their private areas.

"Not that she has to worry," Hannah whispered in Fred's ear. Fred chuckled and rested his head on her chin, gazing around the room. It seemed to him that everyone was happy but himself and Hannah. Bill and Fleur were perfectly content with being married- Fred was envious of that, because he wanted to settle down and start a family. But his fear of the past was ruining any potential future with Hannah. George and Kaylee were so madly in love it made him sick. George was always happy now, and he never shut up about the things he was doing with Kaylee. Kaylee always had a happy glow in her light brown eyes as she went about her day to day activities now, because George would always find some way to make her happy. Even Charlie was happy with the dragons. He never wanted a girl, but he was fine with the bachelor life. Fred looked back to the quiet girl sitting on his lap. He loved her so much it hurt, and he didn't know what he could do to prove his love. Hannah shifted on his lap twisted her head around to smile at Fred again.

"Bill, I give you Tonks, Narcissa, and Bellatrix Lestrange," George smirked. Everyone gagged at the last name and Bill shuddered. It just wasn't his day.

"I'll marry Tonks," he said quickly, "snog Narcissa, and kill Bellatrix!" Everyone laughed in agreement as Bill kissed Fleur quickly. "Don't ever doubt my love for you," he moaned. Fleur blushed and patted his hand.

"Kaylee, I give you Fred, George, and Dominic." Kaylee sighed and counted off on her fingers. Hannah scowled at the mentions of her little brother.

"Marry George, because I love him and can shag him whenever I want. Shag Dom, because he is just so cute-" Hannah interrupted.

"YOU WOULD SHAG MY BABY BROTHER?" She screamed. Kaylee jumped in shock as Fred started to laugh.

"HE'S CUTE, YOU CAN'T DENY IT!" She yelled out, pointing a finger at her best friend. Hannah smirked and crossed her arms.

"Tough, he's my baby brother!" She said smartly. Kaylee smirked.

"You're lucky I have Georgie around," she said, pointing to George, who had wrapped his arms and legs around her. "Dominic was the eye candy of Hogwarts for all girls." Hannah couldn't help but smile proudly. Dominic was her pride and joy.

"That's my baby brother," she said happily, "damn, I miss him." George squeezed Kaylee tighter and buried her face into her shoulder.

"My girlfriend," he pouted. Kaylee rolled her eyes and continued with her statement.

"I'll kill Fred, because he eats all of the cereal in the cupboard." Fred grinned and patted his stomach, which was grumbling.

"I'm a growing boy!" He protested. Hannah laughed and lay back down beside him. Fred teasingly tickled her feet with his own foot, making her squeal and bring her legs up to curl around Fred's waist.

"Fred, I give you Hannah, Fleur, and… me!" Kaylee said, throwing out her arms and beaming. Fred sighed and shook his head.

"Alright," he said, "I'm killing you, Kaylee, because you ate the last of my favourite cereal…" George hugged Kaylee again, making her groan.

"My girlfriend," he pouted. Hannah laughed at him and shook her head. George was clinging to Kaylee like she was his lifeline.

"You look like a freaking koala," she chuckled. George smirked and bit Kaylee's neck, making her squeal in shock.

"What the hell George?" She cried. George beamed and snuggled against her chest.

"If I'm a koala, you're my eucalyptus tree!" He announced. Everyone fell silent and shot him a weird look as he started to hum the wedding march.

"Ok, whatever George is on, give me some of it!" Charlie demanded. Fred rolled his eyes and decided to keep going.

"I'll shag Fleur, because…I'm sorry Bill… but I used to fantasize about your wife in sixth year…" Fleur laughed and Hannah frowned as the jealous monster in the pit of her stomach roared.

"Don't make me punch you baby brother," Bill scowled. Fred shrugged and smiled cheesily.

"My mommy told me that honesty is the best policy," he said mockingly. Hannah giggled but hid it by burying her face into Fred's shirt.

"I'll marry you, Hannah," Fred said quietly, looking down into her intelligent green eyes. Hannah lifted her head and smiled faintly. "I can shag you when I want, and I get to say I married the perfect woman." Hannah's jaw dropped slightly, and Fred cupped her chin gently. Just as they were leaning in towards each other, Charlie whistled loudly, making them leap apart.

"What the bloody hell is it now," Fleur groaned. Charlie grinned and looked at Fred and Hannah, who were both sitting up and looking in opposite directions. Charlie smirked to himself- he was awfully genius-like when he wanted to be.

"Fred, Hannah," he said, "for our next source of entertainment, I need you too." Hannah shot a death glare at the second oldest Weasleyw

"Does it involve your death?" She inquired crossly, "that would make me quiet entertained." Charlie laughed and patted her curly head.

"Nope!" He said, "I happen to know that you and Fred are awfully suave when it comes to pick up lines. I want you and Fred to use them on each other. Whoever gets the best one and the best reaction wins!" Everyone raised their eyebrows- it was so stupid, it could possibly work. Fred and Hannah, however, were dreading the upcoming hour.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Carrows," Neville grumbled as he, Dominic, and Susan left the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Who do they think they are, telling us how to torture people?" Dominic shrugged and ran his hand along Susan's back. Susan was shaking after another hard lesson with the Deatheater.<p>

"I hate it," he said bluntly, "I really do. And when Dumbledore's Army starts to fight back, they better watch themselves." Susan let out a tiny squeak before breaking down into heart wrenching sobs. Dominic looked down at his girlfriend in shock, and Neville quickly left, figuring that Dominic would be the best person for the job.

"I can't handle this anymore!" Susan sobbed into Dominic's muscled chest, "I can't handle this!" Dominic led her out of the crowded hallway. The hallways were never loud anymore- silence had filled them ever since Dumbledore had died.

"It's ok," Dominic soothed. He led her into an empty closet and pulled her towards him in a bone crushing hug. They sank to the floor together, Susan sobbing into Dominic's chest, and him just holding her for as long as she needed to be held.

"How can you be so sure?" Susan whimpered, wiping her eyes and his blue and bronze tie. She looked up at him with shiny brown eyes. "How do you know?" Dominic caught her hand and pressed her fingers, with her nails chewed to the beds, to his full lips.

"Because love is going to conquer all," he whispered into the palm of her hand, "trust me." Susan whimpered again and kissed Dominic fiercely, tangling her fingers in his wavy blonde curls. He always made her feel better.

"I love you Dom," she whispered, "I love you so much. Just promise me that we will both make it through this, alright? We'll make it through together." Dominic chuckled and his green eyes sparkled madly at the girl of his dreams.

"We'll get married someday," he told her, pulling her onto his lap, "and we'll live in a huge house by the shore." Susan smiled and played with the buttons on his shirt.

"We'll have Hannah over for tea every Wednesday," she said happily, "and Fred too, because they'll be married by then." Dominic laughed at her assumption about his sister and the crazy Weasley twin.

"Our ten kids will play with their five," he said. Susan shuddered and laughed wearily.

"Ten?" She said bleakly, "really?" Dominic nodded happily and kissed her cheek. He undid her Hufflepuff tie and tied it around her dark red hair, making a headband.

"I want a big family," he said, "if we have a girl first, I want to name her after my sister, ok?" Susan smiled and kissed a mole on Dominic's neck.

"That sounds beautiful," she whispered. "I'll be working as a Healer, and you'll be working as…" she bit her lip, because she didn't know what Dominic was going to do outside of Hogwarts. Dominic laughed at her confused face and kissed her fingers.

"I'll be working as the ice cream taster at that nice little spot in Diagon Alley," he said cheerfully. Susan rolled her eyes at her intelligence-questionable boyfriend.

"If you get fat on me, you better prepare to start dieting," she said, poking his abs, "nothing but rabbit food!" Dominic mused this over, rubbing his strong jaw line thoughtfully.

"I do like rabbits," he said. Susan laughed and kissed him lovingly. Just as the kiss was getting more intense, the coin around Dominic's neck started to burn, as well as the coin in Susan's robe pocket.

"Damn," Dominic sighed, rubbing the hot spot on his chest. "Let's go!" In the Room of Requirements, chaos was happening. Dominic looked around in shock, his hand locked tightly in Susan's. He rushed over to Neville, who was concentrating on making the room as safe as he could.

"What's going on Neville?" He cried. Neville turned to him in a panic as a bunch of hammocks started to spring up around the room. Susan squeezed his hand tightly, and he squeezed hers back.

"It's not safe anymore!" He cried, "Michael just got caught trying to rescue a first year, and it was all I could do to get everyone in here. They still have him, Dominic! And now we need to stay here!" Dominic didn't need to hear another word. He kissed Susan quickly before running from the room. He dashed down the corridors, keeping a wary eye out for the Carrows, or worse, Snape.

"I'm coming Michael," he panted. He rushed down the cold and damp stairs to the dungeons and stopped to catch his breath before pulling out his wand. If Michael was seriously injured, he didn't know what he would do. He pushed open the doors to the dungeons gently, preparing to fire if necessary.

"Michael?" He called gently when he discovered the empty room. A small groan answered him and Dominic rushed into the room. Michael was lying on the concrete floor, shivering and covered in blood. Dominic let out a small gasp and crouched down beside his friend, conjuring a small sponge to wipe the blood off his face.

"Dom?" Michael croaked, blearily opening his beaten looking eyes. Dominic shushed him, scrunching his eyebrows in concentration.

"I'm taking you back to the Room of Requirements," he said, "we'll take care of you!" Michael nodded slowly, his eyelids fluttering shut. Dominic conjured a stretcher, and floated Michael up the stairs behind him, keeping a cautious eye and ear open for intruders. Michael was silent, except for the small groan that left his lips occasionally.

"How did it happen?" Dominic asked quietly as he tiptoed down the hall. Michael licked his chapped lips and sighed.

"I had him off the wall," he croaked, "the poor boy was half dead. Just as I got him off, Carrow opened the door. I told the kid to run, and he did. But I wasn't fast enough. Carrow had me on the ground faster than you can say Quidditch. He used a lot of curses on me. The worst was the Cruciatis, but I won't go into detail. Dom, what are we going to do?" And for the first time in his seventeen years, Dominic Edward was at a loss for words.

_AN- That was a really long chapter... want to know the best Christmas gift for me? Some totally awesome reviews! Seriously, please review. And if you have suggestions for pick up lines, feel free to leave them in the reviews! I've noticed a lot of people favouriting Love Triangle- if you read it, please review. I finished it, but it would be lovely to have more reviews. I love you all- merry Christmas, and please, REVIEW!_


	16. Curse Those Charming Weasleys!

_AN- Surprise! Another chapter! Thanks to all of you who sent in pick up lines. Very much appreciated it! I don't own any of these, just my characters ;) let's see how Hannah and Fred do with this, shall we?_

"Wait, you want Fred and me," Hannah asked in an incredulous tone gesturing to herself and Fred, "to use pick-up lines on each other? To what benefit?" Charlie shrugged and smiled cheesily, flopping down on the couch.

"For our amusement of course!" He said. Fred went pale and cleared his throat, standing in the middle of the room. Everyone took that as a sign that he was ready to start, so they all crowded together on the sofa in eager anticipation. Hannah looked over at Fred, who was standing with his arms over his chest.

"You're going down, Darling," he said, grinning wickedly. Hannah smirked and walked over to him, standing directly in front of him with her hands on her waist. Years of reading gained her access to a wide variety of pick-up lines.

"Let's begin," she challenged. Fred smirked and cracked his knuckles before suddenly staring deep into Hannah's eyes. She bit her lip as she prepared herself.

"What has 142 teeth and holds back a Hippogriff?" Fred asked. Hannah shot him a strange look and raised an eyebrow.

"Beats me," she said shrugging. Fred smirked and pointed to below his waist. Hannah started to blush furiously and George snickered.

"My zipper," he said proudly. Hannah rolled her eyes and smirked at him, crossing her arms.

"Did you just touch my ass a moment ago?" She asked, stroking Fred's arm gently. Fred shook his head and Hannah sighed, rolling her green eyes. "Well, damn." Charlie started to laugh, and nearly fell off the couch.

"I like that one," he chortled. Fred snorted- she had no clue what she was up against. He walked over to her and took her hand in his, flashing her a crooked smile. Hannah bit her lip as Fred tilted her chin upwards.

"I'm going to ask you to empty your pockets," he said quietly, "I believe you have stolen my heart." Hannah gasped at his words, and her eyes softened. Fred smiled at her again- he meant every word. Kaylee grinned and rested her head on George's shoulder, who squeezed her knee.

"I can't tell whether or not you are particularly handsome," Hannah said, squeezing his fingers lightly, "I haven't made it past your eyes." Fred smirked lovingly. George leaned over to Kaylee who was watching the scene with a faint smile on her face.

"I wasn't as cheesy as this, was I?" He whispered. Kaylee smiled and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Oh Love," she sighed, "you were worse." George shuddered, making his girlfriend giggle.

"Do you want to make millions?" Fred asked, mischief glinting behind his blue eyes. Hannah grinned and nodded.

"Of course," she said. Fred smirked and winked in exaggeration.

"Great! Let's make millions of babies," he laughed. Hannah scowled and dropped his hand, putting both of hers on her hips. Fred was good, but she was better.

"You've been a bad boy," she stated. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and flashed her white teeth at him. "Go to my room." Fred raised his eyebrows and winked. Bill watched it all with a huge smile on his scarred face- they were too cute together.

"Gladly," he said, "but you may have to help me up, my dick is too big." Hannah blushed furiously and Fleur gagged.

"You're gross," Hannah complained. Fred winked at her and hip swivelled.

"You love it," he said. "Nice bed you have. Mind if I Slytherin?" Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Are you part horse?" She asked, "no? Well, can I still ride you anyways?" Kaylee let out a cackle at the look of shock on Fred's freckled face. Never in a million years did he expect his sweet innocent Hannah to be this dirty. She smirked at him, and winked.

"Depends," Fred said, sucking on his finger thoughtfully. Hannah watched him in confusion, but he suddenly stuck his finger in her ear, making her scream loudly and jump back, clawing at her ear in disgust. Fred smirked in victory. "See that? I just made you scream with one finger. Imagine more." Hannah scowled and stomped her foot. She would not be beaten by Fred Weasley.

"So what time do you have to be back in heaven?" She asked sweetly, batting her long eyelashes. Fred chuckled and ran a hand through her long hair, weaving it around his fingers.

"Right after this," he said winking. He pouted and took her hand into his, weaving his fingers in hers. "Why do you have to be so damn fine every moment of the bloody day? Give me a break to let me concentrate on something else for once!" Once again, his words were true. Hannah blushed furiously and covered her cheeks with her hand.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" She asked innocently. Fred smiled and stroked her cheek softly.

"Not necessary, I fell the first time around," he whispered in her ear. Hannah swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed. She was finding it harder and harder to figure her best friend out. She has seen Fred in action trying to get the girl, but these were all new lines with new techniques. Was it possible he was sincere?

"Charlie, this is absolutely brilliant," Kaylee whispered to the smirking ginger as she hopped over George to sit beside Charlie. Charlie winked at her and flung his arm over her shoulder, earning a glare from George.

"I am pretty smart," he exclaimed proudly. Bill rolled his eyes.

"That explains the Dreadful you got in Transfigurations," he laughed. Charlie glared at him and pouted. He was only ever really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures.

"Asshole," he muttered meanly. Kaylee giggled as the gang returned to watching the battle before them.

"Do you believe that most guys think with their dicks?" Fred asked suddenly, smiling widely. Hannah thought for a moment, tapping her chin as she did so. She smiled and nodded mischievously. She had dated Lee Jordan after all.

"Yes, some do, I agree," she laughed. Fred smirked and pointed to between his legs.

"Perfect. Would you mind blowing mine all night long?" He winked. Hannah scowled. Bill smirked proudly at his younger brother- he was charming and sly- the perfect Weasley boy.

"You're such a dickhead," she complained. Fred laughed and winked at her again, blowing her a kiss. She was so much fun to mess with. And in all honestly, Hannah didn't mind at all. She loved a healthy banter with Fred. It kept her sane.

"I'd love to get some head," he said with an evil grin. Hannah smacked him lightly across the face and smirked. She had walked into that one.

"I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked with big eyes. She knew that Fred was like putty in her hands when she gave him the puppy dog eyes. He fell for it every time. Fred smirked and ran a hand through her curls.

"Did someone use Avada Kedavra?" He asked, cupping her face and staring into her green eyes. "Because you are so drop dead gorgeous." Fred was using every line he could to tell her how he was feeling. It was the only way.

"He's so sweet to her!" Fleur whispered in Kaylee's ear. Kaylee squealed and nodded, clasping her hands to her chest, starstruck.

"I think they should have a summer wedding," she mused. Fleur's baby blue eyes sparkled at the thought and she nodded fervently.

"Yes, with pink roses in her bouquet," she added. Kaylee nodded and thought hard.

"We'll put a lily in her hair," she decided, "and the wedding should be on the beach." Fleur gasped in delight and grasped Kaylee's hand excitedly.

"Fred will wear flip flops," she said, smiling widely as her French accent grew more pronounced with excitement, "and Hannah's dress should be light and flowy." Kaylee nodded and thought harder still.

"The bridesmaid dresses should be a pretty coral," she said happily, conjuring a pad and quill to write down all they had discussed, "and the men should wear light grey. The combination is to die for. And it is so beautiful!" Fleur giggled with delight and sighed.

"She will make such a beautiful bride," she said, looking at Hannah in earnest. Hannah flipped her hair over her shoulder, whipping Fred in the face. Kaylee laughed and nodded, smiling happily at her friend.

"Fred's falling hard," she whispered, "I can just see it." And she could- Fred kept a lustful eye on the fiery blonde, but the smile on his lips gave it all away. He loved her. Everyone could tell but Hannah.

"Let's play hockey," Hannah smirked. "I'll be the net, and you get to score." Fred winked and pulled her tightly to his chest, her back pressing into his stomach. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"I love that idea," he chuckled. "Did you use Wingardium Leviosa? Because you have me rising, Darling." Hannah leapt away from him and Fred burst out laughing, clutching his side. He winked at Hannah and swivelled his hips again, making her laugh.

"You're such an idiot," she laughed. Fred laughed again and winked at her.

"One night with me and Moaning Myrtle will need a new name!" He sang. Hannah rolled her eyes and her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. Fred was good, and she knew that she didn't stand a chance against him.

"For school they made us write an essay on the finer things in life," she said sweetly, pulling him towards her by his belt loops, "I hope you don't mind that I wrote about you." Fred raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed. In a heartbeat he had her spun around in his arms with her back pressing into his stomach again. She cried out at the sudden movement, but Fred wove his arms around her waist, pressing his lips near her ear.

"If you were a Dementor I would be a criminal just to get your kiss," he whispered. Hannah caught her breath and closed her eyes, trying to resist his Weasley charm.

"Did you use Confundus or are you just naturally mind blowing?" She asked, swivelling around in his arms to smile widely at him. Fred winked and wove his fingers through hers.

"Would you mind if I fantasized about you?" He purred, winding his arms around her back. Hannah let out a squeak of shock as he pulled her body tight to hers. She could feel his steady heart beat- it was keeping time with hers.

"Not at all," she said, "by the way, Cupid called. He says it's time to give my heart back!" Fred laughed out loud at that one and hugged her tightly, spinning her around, her feet leaving the ground. Hannah laughed and clutched his arms tightly as not to fall.

"My mum always taught me that that sweeping was the most important chore." He said smartly, "now I know why. I can sweep girls off their feet!" With that he hoisted Hannah higher into the air, and she flung her arms around his neck, her feet now dangling over his arm as he cradled her. Hannah giggled as he made a funny face down at her. He never failed to make her smile.

"Clever," she challenged, "I hear your ankles are having a party. Care to invite your pants down?" George let out a hoot of laughter, only to have it turn into a groan when Kaylee punched him in the gut to make him be quiet. Fred raised his eyebrows in shock as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Gladly," he grinned, "now, strawberries, chocolate chips, or blueberries?" Hannah furrowed her brow in confusion, chewing on her lower lip. Fred's heart was beating faster and faster.

"Um, none of the above. Why?" She questioned, running her finger along his bare chest. Fred winked at her and grinned.

"So I know what pancakes to get you in the morning," he said suavely. Hannah's jaw dropped and she grinned in appreciation.

"Someone's going to lose their pants by the night," Charlie whispered to George. George smirked as he watched his brother flirt with all his might. Hannah wasn't taking any of it, but he was watching her eyes flicker across Fred's handsome features.

"Not tonight- I give them three days," he whispered back. Charlie smirked and spat in his hand. George spat in his own and the brothers shook hands.

"I take that bet," he whispered back. "I also bet that it'll be Hannah that starts it." George shook his head and smirked.

"Fred will," he whispered, "he definitely will. If, by that point, he admits that he loves her. If he doesn't, it will take longer than three days. Hannah likes reassurance, and Fred isn't exactly being reassuring about how he feels." Charlie nodded and shrugged.

"True," he said, scratching his armpit, "but you can't deny it oh Holey one, Fred's falling pretty hard." George smiled as he watched his identical twin try to woo the girl in front of him. She had squirmed out of his arms and was grinning cockily up at him with her hands on her waist.

"He is and he won't admit it," he whispered back to Charlie, "Fred got hurt by a girl. I'm forbidden from saying why. But it was bad, and he hasn't been willing to fall again. Leave it to Hannah to change his mind." Charlie smiled and nodded.

"She's special, there's no denying," he whispered. "I still say they're going to lose the pants though." George laughed out loud and knuckled his brother.

"Too true," he agreed. They turned back to Fred and Hannah, who were now getting red in the face with the effort of trying to think of more lines to use.

"If you were mine, you wouldn't be the only girl I would love." Fred said flatly. Hannah looked offended and raised an eyebrow as everyone around them held their breath. Where was Fred going with this?

"Explain, Weasley," she growled. Fred grinned widely and grabbed her hands, placing them on his chest.

"This girl's going to have your eyes and smarts, but my hair and freckles. That and she's going to call you Mum!" He said sweetly, his eyes glowing with delight. Hannah's eyes nearly filled with tears. Kaylee couldn't contain her squeal of joy and flung her arms around George, who was nodding in appreciation.

"That was the cutest thing I have ever witnessed!" She exclaimed. Fred winked at her and glanced back at Hannah, who was at a loss for words.

"Damn, Fred is winning this," Charlie said loudly. Hannah snapped back to reality and shook her head.

"No way," she said stubbornly. "Give me a minute to think, ok?" She abruptly dropped Fred's hands and walked quickly into the kitchen, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"I'll go see what's she's thinking," Kaylee muttered to George, leaping off his lap to follow her best friend into the kitchen. She passed Fred, who was looking at the door in confusion.

"Hannah?" She whispered. Hannah was leaning over the sink, taking deep breaths and splashing water onto her face. She whirled around, wiping her wet face on her sleeve. Kaylee had never seen her friend look so broken.

"Kaylee?" She whispered, "I don't know what to do. I don't know!" She flung herself at her best friend, hugging her tightly as a tear slipped down her cheek. Startled, Kaylee held her tightly as her best friend had a small meltdown.

"Don't know what to do about what?" She asked. Hannah pulled away, wiping tears from her green eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Not about what, but about whom!" She said in a shrill voice. "Fred's messing with my bloody emotions!" Kaylee's brown eyes softened in understanding as she led her friend over to the table in the middle of the room. She made Hannah sit down as she started to shake.

"I know he is," she said sympathetically, "it's something those bloody Weasley Twins do. Do you know how much George messed with my heart before he finally told me how he feels?" Hannah whimpered and hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her kneecap.

"I feel like he's falling for me, but then next minute it's like he doesn't want to be near me!" She exclaimed, her cheeks getting pinker and pinker with anger. "It's pissing me off!" Kaylee tried to hide her smile by reaching into the fridge and pulling out two Butterbeers. She handed one to Hannah, who set it down beside her.

"He's an odd one, that Fred Weasley," Kaylee said knowingly. She hopped onto the counter and swung her socked feet. Hannah groaned and buried her face into her knees. She mumbled something unintelligible and Kaylee tilted her ear towards her best mate.

"What was that?" She inquired as she sipped her chilled drink. Hannah lifted her head, and a few more tears slipped down her cheeks as she gasped for breath before breaking down into sobs.

"I'm in love with him," she cried before burying her face into her hands. Kaylee's heart leapt with joy as she realized that this foolish plan of Charlie's was starting to work.

"Hannah, that's wonderful!" She squealed. She poured her drink down the drain before running over to hug Hannah. "I can't wait to tell George!" Hannah shot her a death glare as her best friend hugged her tightly.

"You can't tell him!" She said, holding Kaylee out at arm's length to look her in the eye. "He can't know." Kaylee looked confused and raised her right eyebrow.

"And why not?" She inquired. Hannah sighed and dropped her hands and counted on her long fingers.

"One, he will tell Fred. They tell each other everything," she said wisely. "Two, I'm not ready for anyone else to know. Three, I can't let anyone know until I know that Fred loves me back." Kaylee nodded and smiled crookedly, yanking her friend off the table.

"Then get back in there and woo the boy!" She demanded, shoving Hannah in the back. Hannah let her best friend shove her out of the kitchen back into the living room where everyone was chatting happily.

"There's the lady of the hour," Fred grinned, extending his hand to Hannah happily. "Come back to accept defeat?" Hannah's eyes flashed at the thought of giving up and she accepted Fred's hand with a smirk.

"In your dreams Ginger," she taunted. Fred smirked and Kaylee sank back onto the worn out sofa next to George, who slipped his hand into hers.

"Do tell me," Fred said, "how does it feel to be the prettiest girl in the room?" Hannah blushed but smiled up at him warmly. She was so in love with Fred that it physically pained her. His ginger hair fell into his eyes slightly, so that his long eyelashes just barely grazed the tips. She stroked his strong jaw line before tracing his pouty lower lip and smiled.

"I don't know, go ask the beautiful girls sitting on the couch," she grinned. Fleur and Kaylee flushed at the compliment, and George and Bill kissed their cheeks.

"Cute," Fred chuckled. Hannah winked and placed her hands on his waist. Fred raised his eyebrow and she grinned again.

"I swear I'm not drunk," she said breathlessly, "I'm just intoxicated by you!" Fred nodded in appreciation and smirked.

"I've got a better one," he said. "sex is a sensation caused by a temptation. A guy sticks his location in a girl's destination to increase the population of the next generation. Do you get my explanation or do you need a demonstration?" Hannah shot him a confused look as she tried to wrap her head around what he just said. Charlie was thoroughly confused, so Bill patted the top of his head.

"Don't kill your brain, Charlie," he chuckled.

"I think I'm good," Hannah laughed. "I know you're magical, Fred Weasley. I've fallen under your spell." The thing was, she wasn't trying to use a pick up line. Kaylee caught onto that and squeezed George's arm. George winced in pain as his girlfriend started to quiver in anticipation. Fred smiled warmly down at Hannah and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. He wanted her to be his. He wanted her so badly. He was in love with her.

"You're a girl who's heard every line in the book. What's one more going to hurt?" He murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Hannah closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Hannah smiled and opened her green eyes to stare up into his sparkling blue ones.

"Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary again?" She whispered breathlessly. Fred chuckled and cupped her chin.

"We don't want to make a liar out of such a pretty girl, now do we?" He whispered. Hannah clutched his shirt and smiled, both of them closing their eyes.

"No we don't," she whispered back. Fred chuckled before reaching down- anticipation was growing in him as he longed to capture her lips onto his. It was now or never.

_AN- I hope you still love me after that. You love me, right? Hopefully. If you do, you'll leave me a wonderful review :) Oh, and in the next chapter, don't expect any games, but expect a few visitors... hehehe. Review, lovelies. Give me some suggestions, some criticism, some love, some hate, anything. Just review :)_

_If you would like to see more adventures of pick up lines with Fred and Hannah, pop on over to Love Triangle. Plenty more over there with a whole different story line. Drop a review there too if you fancy :)_


	17. The Games Get Deadly

_AN_- _Boy, when I get a plot bunny, I get a plot bunny. I wrote this chapter in the course of one day. I know there's no Dominic, which is sad, but I'll make sure he gets a lot next chapter, alright? For now, let's say hello to our new guests... Scabior and Fenrir Greyback._

"WHAT ARE YOU HOOLIGANS UP TO? STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Hannah and Fred leapt apart just as their lips were about to touch- Auntie Muriel was standing on the landing of the staircase, looking like an angry bull. Bill went pale quickly.

"Uh oh," he muttered, "sleeping solution wore off." Kaylee shot him a strange look and looked back at Auntie Muriel, who was yawning.

"Wait, you spiked her tea?" Bill blushed slightly but the smile on his lips appeared anyways.

"Hell yeah I did!" He said. Kaylee smirked and knuckled him, chuckling.

"You've got balls," she said, "that takes guts." Bill smirked as Fred walked over, a mean look on his face. When Fred was mad, he showed it.

"I'm going to kill that woman," he growled, "I swear, she's going to die." Auntie Muriel climbed down the steps slowly, glaring at the gang with a beady eye. Hannah walked over to George and Kaylee with a deep blush over her cheeks, and buried her face into George's shirt. George just chuckled and patted her hand lightly. Hannah groaned in embarrassment.

"Good going, Blondie," he whispered. Hannah responded by punching him in the kidney.

"Is there anything we can do for you Auntie Muriel?" Charlie called out from behind Fred. Charlie had dived for cover behind his little brother the moment Auntie Muriel made her appearance known. Auntie Muriel growled at them all before turning on her heel to totter back up the stairs, muttering about no good kids.

"That was so close," Hannah breathed with a sigh of relief. She stepped away from George and sank onto the couch, silently cursing the ground Auntie Muriel walked upon. Every time she was near Fred, it seemed the fates tore them apart. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

"Too close for comfort," Kaylee agreed, rubbing George's arm before sinking down beside her friend. Hannah sighed and glanced at Fred out of the corner of her eye. Her ginger friend was staring into the fireplace, the flames reflecting off his blue eyes and casting long shadows on the floor behind him. Hannah stood up and walked silently over, reaching out a slender hand to touch his back.

"Fred?" She asked quietly, placing her fingertips on his shoulder blade. Fred took a second to acknowledge her, and turned around slowly, catching her fingertips as she withdrew them. He stared into her eyes for a moment as he turned to face her. Oh, he wanted to kiss her so badly.

"What are you thinking?" He murmured. His blue eyes never left hers as she tried to come up with an answer.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Hannah said honestly, her gentle green eyes filling with tears. Fred smiled and wiped them away, and she looked at his damp fingertips in confusion- why the bloody hell was she crying?

"I don't know what to think anymore either," he whispered down to her, making her smile through her tears.

"Glad to know people are as messed up as I am," she sighed, hugging Fred tightly around the waist. Fred was startled by the sudden movement of affection, but wrapped his strong and lanky arms around her tightly, squeezing her gently. Life was getting odder and odder.

"Fred mate," George called out. Fred and Hannah broke apart to look over at the earless twin, who had suddenly realized he had interrupted a private moment. Fred sighed and gazed at his twin wearily.

"Is my assistance required?" He asked, "don't tell me you got gum stuck in Kaylee's hair again and you need to get it out." Kaylee glared at her boyfriend and placed her hands on her hips.

"You got gum in my hair?" She growled. George grinned down at her sheepishly, patting her hair lovingly.

"By accident I assure you," he said, "and don't worry- Fred got it out! Anyways, Fred, back to you, mate. We need to go to the shop." Fred raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. He pulled out his wand and twirled it around his fingers.

"Alright," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm fine with that." Immediately, everyone rose to the statement.

"It's too dangerous!" Kaylee cried angrily, throwing herself into George's arms.

"What if you run into a couple of Deatheaters?" Bill demanded, grabbing his little brothers by the shoulders. How could they be so stupid?

"It is a stupid idea!" Fleur shrieked, part of her Veela instincts showing through.

"What if I lose you?" Hannah's quiet voice pleaded. Fred froze and looked down at her. She was staring up at him in horror, clutching his waist like he was going to die. "Fred, that's the worst idea you have ever conceived."

"We're blood-traitors," Charlie said coldly, crossing his scarred arms, "if they catch you, you guys are as good as dead." Fred and George listened quietly. George stroked Kaylee's head absentmindedly as she buried her face into his chest, and Fred wove his arms across Hannah's back, pulling her towards him.

"We're not going to die, if that's what you lot are going on about," Fred said hotly, "get that out of your mind." They weren't boys anymore- they could fend for themselves.

"We'll not even be a quarter of the hour," George added, scratching his ear hole, "we have our wands, and we can Apparate. What's there to worry about?" Kaylee glared up at him and stepped back. He was so selfish at times.

"Oh I don't know, your lives maybe?" Kaylee snarled, shoving him in the chest. "George, just go. It's clearly important to you. We'll be fine here, scared shitless but whatever, it's what you two bloody idiots want." She stormed out of the room and into the library, covering her face with her hands. George went to go after her with a pained expression on his face, but Hannah grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Kaylee was in a bad place right now.

"I'll talk to her," she murmured in his ear. George bit his lip, contemplating his options, but he sighed and picked up his rucksack, tossing it over his shoulder.

"She's so bloody difficult to read that one," he grumbled, running a hand wearily through his thick ginger hair.

"But you love her anyways," Hannah grinned. George smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"Yeah I do," he said. "Curse that damn girl." He chuckled before waving to his family and walking out the front door. Just as Fred was about to follow, pulling on his jacket, Hannah grabbed his hand and yanked him back. She stared up into his eyes fiercely. Fred stared back, cupping her face with his large hands to hold eye contact.

"Be safe," she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him down for a hug. "Don't die on me." Fred snorted with laughter and picked her up around the waist, her feet a foot off the ground, and carried her down the hall to the door. He set her down on the mat in front of the door, and she looked at him with such sad and concerned eyes he nearly stayed behind. The chemistry was growing thicker, and he didn't know what to do.

"I promise," he laughed, "I'll do my best not to die, Darling." He smiled down at Hannah and stroked her cheek with his thumb before turning out the door and following George. George turned back to his twin and smiled.

"Let's get this over with," he said, "alright?" Fred smirked and knuckled his twin before they Disapparated.

* * *

><p>Dolores Jane Umbridge strutted down the hall with a sickly smile on her face. She was clutching a thick folder in between her stubby fingers, and based on the possessive way she was holding onto it, the papers in it were something of value.<p>

"Good morning Miss Umbridge," Percy Weasley announced as he passed her in the hall. "Having a good day today?" Umbridge stopped and turned to face the Weasley, smiling gloatingly. She patted the folder in her arm and smiled again.

"A very good day actually!" She said, "Mr Weasley, come with me. I'm going to tell you the newest plan that is going into action today." Percy smiled and followed the short, unattractive witch. Everyone parted like waters as they passed through.

"Scabior!" Umbridge barked. The greasy man talking in low voices with Fenrir Greyback raised his head and smiled coldly at Umbridge, who still had her sickly smile plastered on her frog face.

"Yes Ma'am?" He jeered, walking over like a peacock. "Don't you look absolutely ravishing today," he purred as he bent over and kissed her hand. Umbridge accepted all this silently while Percy watched this all.

"Come with me," she demanded, "and you too, Fenrir. Weasley, I still want you." The three men followed the toad woman into her office, where she conjured three chairs. Scabior took the middle chair, crossing his right leg over his left and buttoning up his leather jacket. Greyback took the one on his right, and picked at his teeth with his yellowing nails. The stench of blood off him was overwhelming. Percy sat down gingerly on Scabior's left, folding his hands in his lap like he was a schoolboy again. Umbridge sat down in her shorter than average seat and swivelled around, smiling widely. She loved her power.

"Can we get this over with, Ma'am?" Scabior asked in a bored tone, propping his leather boots up on Umbridge's desk and kicking over a photo frame of a kitten. Umbridge propped it back up and smiled again. "I've got some ladies who are in for a very fun evening with old Scabby," Scabior winked.

"Cancel your plans," Umbridge said, "I have more important ones." She opened the folder and started laughing with delight. "We're going to get them," she said, her dull eyes suddenly alive with evil plans," those filthy Mudbloods are ours!" Percy's eyes widened in shock as Scabior and Greyback let out cheers of delight. This is what they have been waiting for- an opportunity to clean the wizarding world by getting rid of the dirty blood.

"What do you mean, they're ours?" He stammered. Scabior snorted and pointed a heavily ringed finger at the folder. He grinned at Percy and laughed out loud.

"We're going to get them," he said, "we're snatching them!" Percy felt his face grow pale and his stomach drop. How many Muggleborn friends did he have? What about his old girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater? All of them would be caught. And somehow, he was caught right in the middle of doing what the right thing was and keeping his position in office.

"What are you going to do with them when you get them?" He stammered. Umbridge grinned a horribly evil grin and tapped her ringed fingers on her desk.

"Interrogate them," she said, "we have a dozen Dementors arriving tomorrow. The stubborn filth will be lifeless within the hour. Thank heavens the Minister was on board with this!" Percy had heard enough- he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the office. He couldn't do it anymore, but he couldn't go back to his family. They would never take him back. Not after what he had put them through. Umbridge glanced at his retreating figure without a second thought. She smiled to herself- she cracked Percy Weasley. That was one less blood traitor to worry about.

"Who first Miss?" Scabior asked excitedly, leaning forward. Umbridge pushed the folder towards him and smiled. Greyback leaned forward, slight interest showing on his wolfish features.

"I'll let you two pick," she smiled, "have fun. I'll see you two later." She left the office swiftly, giggling. Scabior hopped onto her desk and swept off all her crap. He knew that to catch all the Mudbloods would be a challenge with just two of them, so they would need recruits. But for right now, he wanted first crack at the Mudbloods.

"Let's see what we have here," he said, crossing his legs. He licked his fingertips to flip through the profiles with ease.

"Make them pretty girls," Greyback sneered. "I do love soft flesh. Even Mudblood flesh." Scabior snickered and nodded, holding up one of the profiles to examine it.

"Some of these Mudbloods aren't too half bad," he snickered. The red streak in his hair caught the light as he tilted his head to examine a profile. "Hey, Greyback, you like brunettes don't you?" Greyback grinned and nodded, his fangs dripping with saliva.

"Oh yes I do," he wheezed, cackling with laughter, "depends though. She pretty?" Scabior grinned and nodded, handing Greyback a profile, which he read in earnest.

"A beauty," Scabior said, "Kaylee Taylor Oak. Twenty years old." A sickly smile crossed his face. "She's the Mudblood daughter of Donnie and Ruby Oak. Currently dating George Weasley." Another grin crossed his face, "Another pureblood blood-traitor." Greyback looked at the photos with interest. The first photo of Kaylee was of her in Fred and George's shop, working the cash with a smile on her face, laughing at whoever was taking the photo. The second was of her with George at the Burrow, dancing together with him kissing her cheek. Greyback stared at that one in anger.

"It had to be a Weasley." He growled, ripping up the last photo. "It had to be a Weasley!" But Scabior wasn't listening. He was staring in shock down at a file in his hands. He looked up at Greyback in awe.

"I found my girl," he said in a strangled voice, holding the file up to the light. "She's right here!" Greyback yanked the file out his hand and smiled devilishly. Scabior jumped on his back to yank it back, but Greyback flipped him off.

"Hannah Alice Jay?" Greyback smiled, "wow." Scabior ripped the file out of his hand and continued to read, completely enraptured. He went to sit on Umbridge's seat, but completely missed and landed right on his ass. Not that it affected him- he just kept reading the file. The girl on the page had his total attention.

"Hannah Alice Jay," he said, "twenty years old. Mudblood daughter of Alan and Carla Jay. Brother of Dominic Edward- seventeen- currently a Hogwarts student." Next moment, Scabior's face clouded over and he growled the next words. "May or may not be in a possible relationship with Fred Weasley- blood traitor." Scabior picked up the two photos and smiled at the first one. The first photo was of Hannah curled up on Fred's couch, chewing on her lip as she flipped a page of her book. She lifted her head and chucked her book at the photographer. The second photo was of her and Fred in the kitchen. They stood back to back as the cooked, but suddenly Fred looked over his shoulder at Hannah, smiling slightly. As he turned back Hannah took a peek before turning back to flip over the flapjacks she was cooking. Scabior grinned again and tucked the first photo into his breast pocket.

"Let's go after this one first," he said as he grabbed his wand. "I'll have fun with her." Greyback let out a cackle and the two Disapparated. They arrived on the doorstep of a single story yellow house, with curtains pulled back. Scabior made the point of dusting his feet on the door mat before pulling out his wand. Time for some fun.

"Let's make it fast," Greyback snarled, "I want at that brunette." Scabior rolled his eyes before pointing his wand at the door.

"Alohomora!" He cried. The white door burst open, and the two Snatchers/Deatheaters stepped inside. Greyback had to crouch to fully step in. Inside they found not Hannah, but four Muggles. They were all sitting on two different couches in front of a coffee table. One of the females, a relatively young one with long blonde hair, was staring up at the wizards in shock and didn't realize she was still pouring tea.

"Hello Lovely," Scabior jeered, pointing his wand at them. "Now, I want to make this quick and bloodless. Just tell us where that Mudblood Hannah Alice Jay is, and we'll leave you alone." The woman's husband, a tall and tanned man with thick black hair and a mustache jumped to his feet and stood in front of his wife, his green eyes narrowing. He had no contact with either his daughter or son, and he wanted answers.

"What business do you have with my daughter?" He snarled. Scabior raised his eyebrows in surprise- he found her parents. He smirked to himself and tucked his wand inside his belt- time for a bit of fun with the Muggles.

"So you're Alan Jay?" He inquired, strutting across the white carpet. All around him hung different photos and paintings on the red walls. Some photos, he could see, contained magical photos that moved while others stood still, clearly Muggle taken. Alan nodded and his wife reached for his hand, holding it tightly.

"Again, I want to know what you want with my daughter." He said darkly. His wife stood up and reached out a hand to Scabior, clutching his jacket. Scabior raised his eyebrows at her bold movement and turned to face her. Suddenly, he saw the resemblance. Here stood Carla Jay- exactly like her daughter. Short, ghostly pale skin, long blonde hair, full lips, and a heart shaped face. The only differences were that while Hannah had curls and green eyes, Carla had straight hair and baby blue eyes. A quick glance at Alan told Scabior that Hannah had gotten his curls and green eyes from him. But Hannah's nose was slightly larger than her mum's as well- her facial flaw.

"Is she safe?" Carla pleaded, "and our son. Dominic- is he well?" Scabior smirked coldly and continued his pacing as Alan pulled his wife back towards his body. Scabior couldn't care less about the Mudblood brother right now. Plans for Hogwarts would be developed soon enough.

"You see my Lovely," he said, "and you are quite lovely, for a Muggle. We need your daughter. She's different, see, then the rest of us. Her blood is dirty. You only have yourselves to blame for it." Alan lashed out suddenly, throwing the tea pot at Scabior, who sent it flying into the fireplace with a flick of his wand. This Muggle was bold- and he didn't like it.

"You harm our daughter and you will not live to see tomorrow," Alan shouted angrily. Scabior sighed- they were going to be trouble. And if they were, so will their Mudblood daughter. Greyback stood guard in front of the other couple, jeering at them whilst picking at his teeth.

"Now there," Scabior said smoothly, holding up a gloved hand, "no need to get fussy. Just give us the girl, and you'll live. You don't tell us, and we'll have some troubles. And you don't want to make old Scabby mad, now do you?" Carla whimpered and buried her face into Alan's chest. She had lost both of her children over the summer- Dominic to schooling, and Hannah to who knows where. All she knew is that she was with Fred Weasley, and that she was supposedly safe.

"Don't say anything, Carly," Alan whispered into Carla's thick blonde hair. Carla started to sob, sensing that this confrontation wasn't going to end well. Dominic was gone, and Hannah was no where to be found. She was so lost without them. And now this Scabior was after her babies.

"What if they hurt her?" She cried, "they want my baby!" Alan kissed her forehead and glanced over at Scabior, who was picking up trinkets with interest. Muggles were so odd, he mused.

"She's not here," Alan said loudly, "you're chasing down an empty trail. We haven't had contact with our daughter in months." Scabior sighed impatiently and turned around on his heel, wagging his finger at the Muggles. He wanted that girl and he wasn't leaving without answers.

"Now," Scabior said, "we can do this my way, or we can do this no way. Tell me where she is, and you live. Keep secrets, and you die. We're mates now, right? No secrets between mates." Alan spat at his feet and glared at him- so much of Hannah's character was exemplified in her father.

"We're not telling you," Carla cried, pointing a long finger at Scabior. Her baby blue eyes glistened with tears as she realized that this man had the power to kill them all. But somehow, it was worth it to see her baby girl live.

"You'll never get her," Alan laughed, throwing out his arms, "she's safe! And I've heard all about this war- my girl is on a winning side. If I'm correct in my thinking, which I normally am, you two are fighting a lost battle. And my girl is going to be the one to kill you off. You're not going to get her. Ever!" Enraged, Scabior lifted his wand and slashed it through the air.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed. Both Carla and Alan Jay fell, lifeless before they hit the ground. Their final thought was of their children- their brave, brave children, and of how much they loved them. Scabior breathed heavily through his nose as he glared down at the bodies of his most recent kill. Alan and Carla Jay were gone- the two newest casualties of the war.

"Shame Boss," Greyback said, shaking his rough head, "that woman was a real beauty. Shouldn't have killed her." Scabior growled at Greyback and pocketed his wand.

"Shouldn't have lost me temper," he muttered. "Let's see where our lovely brunette is, eh? YOU TWO!" He yelled, pointing his finger at the cowering couple on the couch. "We're looking for a Kaylee Taylor Oak." Suddenly, Scabior realized that these two Muggles were her parents- he could see Kaylee's eyes and body in her mother and her hair in her father. Scabior grinned- this was just too good. Both sets of parents in one house? Priceless.

"We're not telling you," Ruby hissed, her brown eyes darkening. Hatred was overwhelming her- Carla and Alan were her closest friends, and she was going to do them justice. She couldn't even look at the floor, because that's where her friends lay- dead. "My girl isn't going to be part of your game." Scabior rolled his eyes and sighed again. Muggles these days…

"Again, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He said firmly. "And this time, my friend here gets a nibble." Greyback smiled sickeningly and licked his blood caked lips. Donnie stood up and squared his chest.

"Our daughter is in a place you will never find," he laughed, his hazel eyes bright, "and you two idiots are never going to find her. Same with Hannah! Those girls have more brains combined then you two can even imagine." His chest heaved as he mustered all the courage he had. If he was going to die, he was going to die with dignity. Ruby closed her eyes as she thought of her daughter one last time. Scabior groaned and rubbed his forehead wearily.

"It's hopeless Greyback," he muttered. "Get them out of my sight. I'm sick of these Muggles." Greyback didn't need another word. He sprang on Ruby first, and Scabior turned his back as screams of pain filled the room. Scabior couldn't help but wince as the sound of tearing flesh overwhelmed the screams of the two Muggles. Stepping over Alan's fallen body, Scabior walked down the hall and into the first room on the left. Time to investigate.

"Delicious," Greyback panted, licking the blood from his hands as he joined Scabior. Scabior motioned for him to be quiet as they entered a large room. The first thing Scabior noticed was the wall of bookcases along the far wall. He walked over and picked the first book up, running his hand along the spine. Glancing around again, he saw a bed in the far corner, with the sheets rumpled and a photo frame on top.

"Boss, look over here!" Greyback cried. Scabior's grey eyes darted over to what his companion was holding out over by her dresser.

"What's that?" He asked sharply. Greyback grinned and handed it to Scabior, who's eyes went wide.

"Seems we'll find our Mudbloods together, eh?" He wheezed with laughter. Scabior grinned and examined the photo frame in his hands. Hannah had filled her room not only with books, but with photos. The one he was holding showed Kaylee and Hannah on the beach, laughing as they teased a crab with a stick, and Scabior watched as the crab latched onto Kaylee's finger. The girls were best friends- how could he not know this?

"Check out this one," Greyback continued, reaching down onto Hannah's bed. He picked the photo frame off of her green sheets and held it out. Scabior dropped the first frame and his eyes widened.

"I know where they are," he gasped, grabbing the frame and shoving it into his grubby coat pocket. "HURRY!" He grabbed Greyback and Disapparated, leaving nothing in the house but four dead bodies, the stench of blood, and muddy footprints.

* * *

><p>When Fred and George had arrived at their shop, they expected the entire place to be trashed. To their surprise, the outside looked completely fine- it was the inside that terrified them. Broken shelves, bottles, empty cages, and dust greeted their eyes and noses as they opened the door to their beloved shop. Fred felt the lump in his throat start to grow as he ran his hand along the Skiving Snackbox shelf, fingering a purple and orange Pastille. All their hard work was ruined.<p>

"The cash box is empty," George said sadly, opening it up. "Damn kids. Everyone's getting desperate now." Fred turned to him and smiled sadly as George slammed the door shut, hot tears stinging his once joyful blue eyes. It would take forever to restart the business.

"Hurry up- we got to get back to Muriel's," he said, "Kaylee and Hannah will eat us alive if we don't show." George smiled at the mention of the girls and went into the backroom, hoisting his rucksack higher onto his back. He had a mission.

"Just got to put something in here," he called, "be out in a few minutes!" Fred nodded absentmindedly as he bent over to pick up a fallen display. He had to start somewhere. The tinkling of a bell filled the room, and Fred sighed angrily.

"We're closed," he half snarled, "can't you read the bloody sign? Nothing here, kid." He continued with the display, not hearing footsteps behind him.

"Oh, but I think you have something we want," a raspy voice said. Fred's blood chilled as he slowly stood up. He turned around and came face to face with a wand- Greyback and Scabior. Recognition flashed across his handsome freckled face- Greyback was the one who marred Bill. This was the man who almost killed his brother.

"You," Fred said coldly, "come back for seconds?" Greyback slapped him across the face, and Fred grunted in pain as the back of his head collided with a shelf.

"Funny man," Greyback wheezed, "you won't be laughing for long!" He grabbed Fred by the throat and slammed him into the shelf unit. Fred winced as he felt a rib crack under the pressure of Greyback's heavy body.

"Now there Greyback," Scabior called from his spot on top of the counter, "we don't want to spill anymore blood today." Fred's stomach flopped at the heavy stench of blood coming off of Greyback. What the hell was George doing?

"What do you want?" Fred spluttered, twisting and turning. The pain in his chest was slowly getting worse. Greyback jeered at him with horrible yellow eyes.

"You've got something I want," he snarled, "a beautiful brunette. Oak, her name is." Fred's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was happening. They wanted George's girlfriend, Fred's mate, Hannah's best friend.

"Kaylee?" He choked out, his face getting slightly blue from the pressure on his throat, "you'll never find her. Besides, she's not my girlfriend." Greyback growled and dropped Fred quickly. Fred gasped for air and reached into his pocket for his wand.

"I GOT THE WRONG BLOODY TWIN!" Greyback roared, "WHERE'S YOUR CLONE?" Fred laughed darkly and winced as his rib sent a shooting pain up his chest. He would feel that in the morning.

"I'm not telling," he said, "why do you want her anyways?" Scabior laughed and twirled his wand around his fingers as he glanced down in amusement at the ginger. He hated him because he was with Hannah- and he wanted Hannah badly. She was his type of woman.

"Times are changing Weasley," he said, "it's not just Oak we want. I want Jay- I want that gorgeous blonde. She's a beautiful one, she is. But we wouldn't be so desperate if it weren't for their Mudblood status. Her Muggle parents put up one hell of a fight too." Fred's eyes widened in horror as his words sunk in. Hannah and Kaylee's parents were gone.

"DON'T CALL HER A MUDBLOOD!" Fred screamed, firing a stunning spell at Scabior. He deflected it as Greyback kicked Fred in the broken rib, making him yelp in pain. Scabior acted as if nothing happened and hopped off the counter, pacing in front of the still fallen Fred.

"Mudbloods are going to be eliminated," he announced, "and we're here to snatch 'em up! Those Mudbloods are valuable to the two of us. And we want them NOW." Fred grabbed his wand and rolled to the side, shooting another spell while dodging Greyback's heavy foot.

"JUST TELL US WHERE THEY ARE!" Greyback roared. "WE KNOW YOU'RE WITH THEM!" He flung the photo frame down at Fred's feet, where it cracked instantly. Fred grabbed it and examined it- it was a photo of Fred, George, Kaylee, and Hannah in front of Weasley Wizard Wheezes the day it opened. Fred had his arm wrapped around Hannah's waist, and the two of them were laughing and waving at the camera, while beside them George and Kaylee were kissing. Fred's heart panged in his chest- he missed the old days. He latched onto it with his left hand.

"They're not here," Fred laughed, clutching his rib with one and hand and his wand in the other, "they're not here!" Scabior let out a howl of rage and shot a hex at Fred, who ducked. The spell hit the old love potion display, and the few remaining bottles shattered, and potion rained down on Fred, who winced as the glass cut into his back.

"FRED?" George's voice called, "what's going on?" He rushed out of the back, only to be grabbed around the throat by Greyback. George let out a strangled gasp and kicked out repeatedly.

"You," he snarled in George's face. "You have her." George, sensing what he meant, kneed him in the stomach and dashed over to Fred, helping him stand upright.

"What do they mean?" He cried, "why do they want Kaylee?" Fred winced and made a face of pain.

"I'll explain later," Fred panted, still clutching his rib, "help me!" They fought off the Snatchers together- Fred with Scabior and George with Greyback. They were fighting for their girls, the loves of their lives.

"Tell me," Scabior called as if it was a casual conversation, "are you or are you not dating that beautiful blonde Mudblood?" Fred's face went hot with anger and he fired a tickling hex at Scabior. George was fired over the counter, where he fell in a crumpled heap, only to jump up moments later with a black eye.

"Her name's Hannah," Fred said angrily, "and I'm working on that!" Scabior stopped duelling for a moment to hunch over with laughter. A cowardly Weasley? This was new. Too precious to let up on.

"You have a girl like that around and you still haven't told her how you feel?" He hooted, wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh boy- and here I was assuming you had the girl and I had no chance. I have more of a chance then you do!" That was the final straw- Fred shot Scabior in the chest with a disarming spell and Scabior was flung across the counter just after George was. George rushed over to Fred and grabbed his arm.

"We need to get the girls," he cried, panic lacing his voice, "I can't lose Kaylee!" Fred nodded and the two Disapparated, but not before Scabior lunged forward and grabbed onto Fred's coat. When they landed on the property of Muriel's home, the three men tumbled to the ground as their knees gave out. Scabior had landed right into the lake, and was struggling to jump out.

"RUN!" Fred screamed, jumping up at once to rush forwards. His rib was pulsating with every step he took, but it was worth the pain to get to Hannah.

"PROTEGO TOTALEM!" George screamed, waving his wand. Scabior, who was just rising out of the lake, realized that chasing after the twins was useless. He waved his fist at them as the twins rushed into the house, setting off protective spells as they went. To attack the home was pointless now. He shook out his wet hair and let out a roar of rage.

"MARK MY WORDS!" Scabior screamed, "I'LL HAVE THOSE GIRLS. AND YOU LET THEM KNOW THAT THEIR PARENTS WAS THE FIRST STEP- NEXT TIME, IT'S HER BROTHER. THEY'LL ALL BE DEAD BY THE END OF THE WEEK!" Fred and George ignored him and burst into the house, stumbling over the carpet in their haste. The only thought in their minds was keeping their loves safe.

"KAYLEE!" George screamed, running into the living room. Kaylee and Hannah rushed out from the library, confusing etched on their faces.

"George?" Kaylee cried as George ran over to her and embraced her. He clutched her like she was his lifeline and sobbed into her hair. Tears streamed down his freckled cheeks as he kissed her temples repeatedly.

"Oh Merlin, you're safe!" He cried, "I thought I lost you! You're not about to leave me!" Kaylee clung to him back, but shot Fred a confused look, but Fred was rushing over to Hannah, who was once again wearing his hoodie. He needed her in his arms now.

"Fred?" Hannah asked quietly, "what the hell happened? Why does George have a black eye, and what's wrong with your rib? Is that love potion all over you?" Instead of answering her questions, Fred grabbed her hands and yanked her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist and the other holding her head in place on his chest. How could she tell him about her parents? What about Dominic- would he be safe?

"It's not safe now," Fred said quietly. "They're hunting Muggleborns!" Hannah and Kaylee gasped in unison, and Fred, still clutching Hannah to his side, walked around the room slamming windows shut, locking them, and closing the curtains. Fred did this all with a hard look on his face and with a fierceness that he never experienced before.

"Fred," Hannah cried. "Look at me! Dammit, look at me!" Fred, with a heavy heart, obliged and stared down into the face of the girl he loved. "What happened?" She pleaded. "And is that my photo of us?" Fred glanced down at his right hand. Sure enough, it was the broken frame. Blood ran down his wrist from where the shattered glass cut him.

"Sit down Hannah," he said quietly, "away from the windows." Hannah led him over to the corner of the couch, and faced him. She crossed her knees and stared at him with her intelligent eyes.

"Speak," she demanded. George led Kaylee upstairs, holding her hand like it was the only thing he had. Fred watched them quietly, and sighed. The house was safe now- their charms were going to hold. But it didn't stop the fear in his heart.

"Their chasing Muggleborns," he said softly, stroking Hannah's tender cheek. "Scabior and Greyback. They want you and Kaylee in particular right now, and they'll stop at nothing to get you. Hannah, I can't say this kindly or gently- you're parents are dead. They killed yours and Kaylee's parents. And if they don't get you, they're going to go after Dominic." Hannah let out a gasp and covered her mouth as tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"No," she whimpered, "NO!" She buried her face into her knees and sobbed so heart wrenchingly that Fred pulled her over on his lap, letting her rest between his legs. He rocked her gently back and forth, burying his face in her soft curls. Hannah didn't acknowledge him but sobbed harder. Her parents were gone- her mum who never failed to show her love, her dad who shared her love of reading- both were gone forever. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

"I'm not going to let them get you," Fred vowed, "I promise you this- you're never going to leave my sight again. And I will protect you even if that means I have to die. This isn't the end Hannah. The war is just starting, because they are messing with my girl, and no one gets away with it. We'll avenge your parents- we'll win this!"

_AN- I was almost in tears writing this. I really hope it was well written... I was scared about it. Let me know how you feel with a review, eh? I know that they would have hunted Muggleborns long before this... but try to overlook that. It'll make the story so much better. Review for me, please :) I would love to see over 100 reviews before the next chapter! You guys rule!_


	18. For the Nights I Can't Remember

_AN- I wasn't expecting everyone to love that chapter as much as they did- oh my goodness! Over 100 reviews! That's so incredible! Because people keep asking, I'm going to tell you now- I'M NOT KILLING FRED. Ok? Don't worry! I'm not going to take him from Hannah! Keep reading, darlings, in peace of mind!_

"George what the hell happened out there?" Kaylee demanded, as George led her to hers and Hannah's room. George turned around, his blue eyes shiny and bright from his crying. George sighed and stroked her cheek- she was so innocent. Now, in the eye of the war, her innocence was getting taken.

"Their gone," he choked out, "Kaylee, your parents are dead. Scabior and Greyback killed them. They want you and Hannah!" Kaylee covered her mouth with her hand and her bottom lip trembled. But she sighed and closed her dark brown eyes, her mother's eyes. She would miss her parents, truly, but she knew that in the face of war sacrifices had to be made. "I'm sorry," George whispered, turning away from her.

"I'm just so glad you're alive," she choked out. She rushed over and grabbed his elbow, turning him around. George stared down at her sadly, and she traced his black eye gently, stepping closer to him. Right now she needed him more than ever.

"No, I should have stopped them," he cried, yanking at his hair. Kaylee yanked his head down to her level and kissed him passionately, hoping he would stop talking. George obeyed and wrapped his arms around her neck, lifting her off her feet so she could kneel on the bed. She smiled against his lips as he forgot all about the past hour. George broke the kiss long enough to walk over to the door and slammed it shut- he wasn't planning on leaving for a while. Downstairs, Fred was in the kitchen with Fleur, who was repairing all his injuries. He winced as he took off his shirt.

"You'll have quite a bruise on your ribs," she told him as she poked it with her finger. Fred yelped as she hit the crack, and shot her daggers.

"Watch it, that's bloody painful," he growled. Fleur made a face at him and pulled out her slender wand, waving it at the side of his muscular chest. Fred sighed with relief as he felt his broken bone start to heal.

"How did it happen?" Fleur asked, pressing a package of frozen peas to the tender area. Fred bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming out from the cold. He shrugged and winced as Fleur started to mop up the dried blood on his back- the Snatchers did quite a number on him.

"Well," Fred said, "it started when George and I went to the shop. After that, it all went downhill. They nearly killed me because of Hannah, and George because of Kaylee. They're after Dominic next." Fleur frowned and paused in her mopping. She handed Fred his shirt back and he pulled it on, his bright ginger hair ruffled when his head popped through. Fleur put the peas back in the freezer when Fred was done with them and sighed.

"Here comes Bill," she said, looking around the corner, "he'll talk to you." She left the room quickly, locking eyes with Bill as she passed. Bill shrugged sadly and looked over at his baby brother. Fred was staring out the window with a vacant look in his big blue eyes while rubbing the tender spot on his ribs. He hadn't noticed before, but Fred wasn't laughing as much as normal. And it worried him.

"Hey Fred," Bill smiled, walking over to sit beside him. Fred's eyes darted over to his brother and he smiled faintly.

"Hey Gruesome," he mocked. Bill chuckled and he gestured to Fred's wounds. Fred followed his gesture and smiled faintly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Fred shrugged and stood up, stretching. His shirt lifted up slightly, revealing a small line of hair leading from his belly button down to below his jean line. He was always self conscious about it, but Hannah found it adorable.

"I'll live," he said absentmindedly. His eyes flickered over to the living room and he bit his lip. "Are Hannah and Kaylee doing alright?" Charlie entered the room and shuddered. He was in the shower moments earlier, but for whatever reason he had vacated quickly.

"Kaylee's doing quite fine," he choked out, "she and George are in hers and Hannah's room… I won't give you the details. But I was scarred for life." Fred's eyes widened and he and Bill both blushed. Only Kaylee and George...

"I won't go upstairs then," he muttered. "How's Hannah?" Bill lowered his eyes.

"She's hurting," he said, "I think you should go talk to her, Fred. Cheer her up, alright?" Fred nodded and smiled at his brothers.

"You stay away for a while, ok?" He said, "I know what I have to do." Bill and Charlie smirked at each other and sat down at the table, conjuring a package of playing cards.

"Woo the lass," Charlie smirked, shuffling the deck of cards, "we'll be hearing waiting." Fred rolled his eyes and left the room quietly, walking out of the kitchen and shutting the door behind him. He lifted his eyes and looked around the room- it was dark except for the fireplace which was crackling merrily. He looked over to the couch and curled up beside the arm was Hannah, wrapped in Fred's hoodie. Her vacant eyes stared into the fire, the flames reflecting off the green. Fred said nothing but walked over to the old radio in the corner, crouching down and turning it on. One of Bill's old tapes came on, and as the first cords started he walked over to Hannah and stood in front of her, not saying a word.

"What is it Fred?" Hannah asked in a croaky voice. Fred extended his hand and helped her to her feet, which she did so slowly. Fred took her shaky hands in his and placed the up on his shoulders. Hannah stared up at him in confusion and Fred smiled at her as he placed his hands on her waist. In the style of Fred Weasley, he was repairing an injured soul.

"I promised you I would show you if I could dance," he told her as they started to sway in time to the music. "I am a man of my word, after all." Hannah smiled faintly as the music filled the quiet room. She had to forget her parents- this was war, people were dying everyday. She would miss them, surely, but right now her concern was Dominic.

_I see it in the way you would do_

_When no one else could ever get through_

_Holding back till I come around_

_Time and time again you wait for me to come in_

_And did you really look my way?_

_Cause no one could've seen this coming_

_I would never let you down_

_If I was running backwards in full time _

Fred smiled down at Hannah as she stepped lightly on top of his feet so he could lead the dance. She wound her arms tightly around his neck as he waltzed them around the room, keeping in time with the flow of the music. Once again, Fred found his voice in the music. It would always explain how he was feeling far better than his own voice. She let him lead the dance, following him wherever he lead her.

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running_

_Over and over tonight_

Hannah rested her head on Fred's broad chest as he moved to the music. He never failed to surprise her, she mused, with all of his hidden abilities. Fred rested one hand between her shoulders and let the other fall to her hip, pulling them tighter together. Fred was her hero- he was her savior in the time of war. And she was in love. She smiled at the thought.

_And I do wanna love you_

_If you see me running back_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

Fred looked down at Hannah, who was smiling up at him. He grinned down at her and took her hands into his, helping her off his feet so she could dance with him. She rose on her tiptoes so they were almost eye to eye, and he spun her around in his arms. She laughed as he made a funny face at her.

"You can sing, dance, you're funny, and you have gorgeous hair," Hannah told him as he dipped her. Her long hair tickled the floor as he winked at her. "Is there anything you can't do?" _Win your heart_, Fred thought to himself. But he couldn't say that.

"I can't cast a Patronus," he admitted. Hannah raised her eyebrow as Fred pulled her back up so they were chest to chest, taking careful steps on the carpet. He smiled down at her and rubbed her back lightly.

"What will it take to change that?" She asked carefully, weaving her fingers through his. Her loving green eyes sought his, and he held the contact for a long moment before answering carefully.

"It'll take something big," he said, "but I have to figure out what." Hannah smiled and laid her head on his chest as they started to sway in time to the music. Only Fred could make her happy in this time. Only Fred could make her laugh as she had tears in her eyes.

"I hope I can help you figure out what you need," she whispered. "I want to help you find that thought so powerful it fills your every being." Fred smiled and rested his cheek on top of her head. He was scared to admit it, but he thought he had a happy enough thought. He needed to test it out though.

"We'll work at it Darling," he whispered back, smiling against her ear. She giggled as he picked her up, spinning her around in his arms so her hair flung out behind her.

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite_

_And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry_

_What if I never let you down_

_And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember_

_What if I never said to you I would try_

Fred was so caught up in the words of the song that he nearly crashed them into a wall. Hannah laughed at him as he quickly spun them the other way. She grinned up at him, her green eyes sparkling as she rested her hands on his upper arms as they started to dance in place.

"Careful Weasley," she teased, "I mean, I know I suck at dancing, but I'm not that bad!" Fred laughed and picked her up again so she was standing on tiptoes on his feet. He rested one hand on her waist and used the other to engulf her hand in his, playing with her long fingers.

"Just got distracted," he chuckled. Hannah cocked her head to the side and smiled up at him, her teeth catching the light of the fireplace.

"Distracted by what?" She inquired as Fred dipped her again. She panted slightly from the exertion of dancing and he smiled down at her- she was beautiful with her flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

"By you and your beauty," he murmured. "How is a man supposed to concentrate on anything else when you enter the room? Your smile catches the eye of everyone in a hundred yard radius." Hannah blushed profusely and when he pulled her back up she wound herself around him, close to his body as possible so that the beating of his heart became the new song.

_And I do wanna love you_

_(If you see me running back)_

_And I do wanna try_

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy_

_Then I'm going out of my mind_

_So hold back your tears this time_

With the last cords of music, Fred picked her up in his arms and cradled her gently like a small child. Hannah rested her head on his shoulder, grateful that she had Fred around to make her darkest days light again. She was healing.

"Hold back your tears Darling," he murmured, "we'll get through this all. I'll be your hero." Hannah smiled and looked up at him, memorizing every freckle on his face and every little scar that happened from the shop. She traced one that ran through his eyebrow gently.

"Only if you let me be your happiest thought," she whispered to him. Fred smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes gently. They stayed in that position for several minutes, both wrapped up in thought and each other. Hannah wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down Fred's cheek, and she kissed his fingertips gently. Sometimes, she played the role of the hero- Fred's saving grace.

_Hold back your tears this time_

"Bill, I can't take it anymore!" Charlie whispered up to his brother in a strangled voice, "they're in love and they don't see it!" Bill nodded as they peeked out the door crack to watch Fred and Hannah.

"Fred's hiding something and he's not going to admit it," he whispered back. Charlie, who was crouched below him, glanced up at Bill's freckled face.

"Hannah's got to tell him," he said stubbornly, "and soon. Otherwise, they're destined to be alone. It's killing me to see them like this!" Bill looked down and raised his eyebrows, anxious to hear more.

"How do you propose we do this?" He asked, "I know you have a plan." Charlie grinned wickedly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny vial. He wagged it in Bill's face and pocketed it again.

"I've been hoarding this thing for quite a while," he said, "Veritaserum. One drop and they'll be spilling everything." Bill's jaw dropped as he glanced back out the door. Fred had sat down on the couch with Hannah in his arms, and they were so tightly would together he couldn't tell who's legs were who's.

"Are you saying," he stammered, "that you want to-?" Charlie grinned and nodded, his overly freckled face shining with mischief worthy of a Weasley Twin.

"It's time for Confessions," he whispered, "only this time, there's a twist- Fred and Hannah are going to have spiked drinks, and now nothing can stand in their way!"

* * *

><p>"All Hogwarts students are required to enter the Great Hall immediately," Snape's monotonous voice said as it echoed around the castle. Dominic lifted his head from his pillow and blearily looked around. It was roughly midday now, with the sun shining happily in the window. Dominic sat up and groaned, looking down beside him. Susan was curled up on her side, with her dark red hair was spread out all over the pillow, and the peaceful expression on her face made Dominic want to curl up beside her again and relive the night before. He kissed her bare shoulder before forcing himself to wake her.<p>

"Susan, Love," he murmured. He shook her shoulder gently, and she moaned before slowly opening her large brown eyes, smiling up at Dominic's freckled face.

"What?" She grumbled, rubbing at her eyes. She sat up and pulled on her shirt, as they both scrambled for their clothes.

"We have to go to the Great Hall," he said in a rushed tone. Susan sighed as they scrambled down the stairs.

"Race you!" She squealed. Dominic grinned as she shot down the hallway with him chasing after her. They were still seventeen, they were only young, and they were in love.

"I'll get you," he growled, reaching for her narrow waist. Susan darted around a group of first years, her long hair whipping around them like a flame. Dominic watched his girlfriend with a grin. Hannah had to meet her, because she would absolutely love her. He ran a bit faster, with help of years of Quidditch training, and scooped her into his arms, laughing. Susan laughed with him and he set her back down as they walked into the hall, hand in hand. Everyone around them was filing into the Great Hall, heads low as they passed by the Carrows. As they passed, Dominic couldn't hide the smirk on his lips as he passed by both of them. But to his surprise, he received not a dirty look but an evil smile.

"You're time is coming, Boy," The male professor cackled. "IT'S COMING!" Dominic rolled his eyes and turned back to Susan, who was watching with questioning eyes. She had watched the exchange and was worried- Dominic was going to get into trouble soon.

"He's full of shit Love," he murmured. Susan smiled faintly, but kept her eyes in front of them as they all marched into the Great Hall.

"Guys, what's going on?" A quiet voice behind them said. Dominic and Susan whirled around, and Dominic's green eyes softened with relief. Neville's bruised and scratched face was smiling out at them.

"Neville," he breathed as they filed in. "No idea mate, but we're going to find out!" When they got into the Great Hall, the three friends were forced to separate. Susan turned to Dominic and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, terrified to be apart.

"I love you," she breathed. Dominic kissed her quickly and ran a hand over her hair.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear, running a hand over her hair. She smiled again, showing a dimple in her left cheek as she went to join the other Hufflepuffs. Dominic watched her with a faint smile before standing with the Ravenclaws. Neville stood with the Gryffindors, limping slightly.

"You all might be wondering why you have been summoned here tonight," a slow and low voice said from the front of the Hall. Dominic and the others turned and faced the front suddenly, when the voice of their Headmaster called to them. Severus Snape was front and present, his black cloak hanging around him. He looked down his hooked nose at the group, who were as silent as night.

"Figured it was a tea party," Dominic muttered under his breath, fiddling with the tie around his neck. The girl beside him giggled. Snape shot her a dirty look and she fell silent, her ears slightly pink.

"To explain, we have brought a special guest with us. Everyone greet Dolores Umbridge, from the Ministry. Some may remember her from two years prior, as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He stepped aside and Umbridge stepped forward, drawing a hiss from the crowd. Dominic's green eyes darkened significantly- he knew that his sister had scars on her hand from that woman. He hated the ground she walked on.

"You have all been gathered tonight, but only a few of you are being addressed," she continued, clutching her cotton candy pink handbag. She smiled sickeningly as confused whispers rushed through the Great Hall. "It is our duty as the Ministry of Magic to see to it that our blood status remains pure," she said, "therefore, all Mudbloods are to be gathered and brought to the Ministry for further interrogation." Two seconds passed as the students processed what that said, and outraged cries filled the room. Dominic's face went ghostly pale as he realized what this meant- he was being taken because of his blood.

"SILENCE!" Carrow bellowed, his pock marked face enraged. "LISTEN." Everyone went quiet again except for a few muffled sobs. Umbridge waved her hand and Scabior and Greyback stepped forward, smirking. Scabior pulled off his fingerless gloves and cracked his knuckles before pulling them back on. Greyback stood behind him, snarling.

"All the Mudbloods stay here," Umbridge demanded. "All others, Halfbloods and Purebloods, leave immediately." Susan whirled around, extending her hand to Dominic. She needed to get to him- she needed her boyfriend.

"DOM!" She screamed. Dominic rushed forward, reaching for his girlfriend, who was getting pulled back by a couple of her classmates. "DOMINIC!" She cried, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she was swept away in the crowd.

"SUSAN!" He shouted. "LET GO OF ME!" He screamed at a couple of the boys holding him back. Susan was dragged from the hall along with the other Halfbloods and Purebloods, while Dominic and the remaining students stayed in the room. Dominic never took his eye from the doors in which his girlfriend had disappeared. Who knew how long it would be before he saw her again?

"No," he whimpered, his blonde waves falling across his forehead. He buried his face in his large hands and screwed his eyes shut, pressing the base of his palms into his eyes. Umbridge watched the exchange with a wide and sickly smile. She was breaking them all and she loved it. She turned back to her henchmen, who were talking in low voices.

"Gentlemen, take your pick," she instructed before turning on the spot to Disapparate. Everyone remained silent as Scabior popped the collar to his shirt and smirked, a shadow cast over his stubbly cheeks. After he found the one he was looking for, other Ministry employees were going to come and get the other Mudbloods- interrogation started tonight.

"Let's see," he said softly. He strutted through the crowd of Muggleborns, ages varying from eleven to seventeen. All of them were petrified out of their minds. Dominic's hands were shaking, not from fear, but from rage. He may never get to see Susan again and that made him angry.

"You know who you want boss," he wheezed. "Her brother." Scabior's eyes twinkled at the memory of Hannah. He winked at the werewolf, who was scanning the crowd with his yellow eyes and scratching his neck with blood caked under his finger nails- Ruby and Donnie's blood.

"Yes," Scabior said softly. "Her brother. I'll know by the eyes." He turned back to the Ravenclaws and narrowed his eyes, examining them all carefully. Dominic glared at him, infuriated. Scabior fiddled with a loose thread on his plaid pants and examined them all.

"Nothing yet," he called to Greyback, who was smiling evilly at a couple of the third year girls. They were shrinking away, horrified. "Those eyes will be the sign," Scabior muttered, "when I see them, I'll snatch him." Dominic raised his eyes, defiant but curious. Scabior turned to him just at that moment and time stood still. It was in his eyes- Hannah's eyes- that he saw her. He saw the fighting spirit that was in her photo but the intelligence that craved more understanding. Scabior was staring into the eyes of his next victim.

"I found him," Scabior gasped, "I FOUND HIM!" Dominic raised an eyebrow as Scabior rushed forward and grabbed him by the collar, glaring down at him with his cold and cruel eyes. Dominic gasped in pain as Scabior dug his nails into his throat. All around him, people backed away out of fear.

"You're coming first," he said slowly, "and you're bait. I want your sister you see, and you're her only family now." Dominic's stomach dropped- his parents were dead? He struggled against Scabior but Scabior took his wand from his back pocket and stuck it in his belt. Dominic's stomach dropped- his only defense was gone.

"Ah ah, don't touch," he growled, the light catching his red streak, "are you ready, Dominic Edward? Your Mudblood sister is going to be mine- and her Mudblood friend Kaylee is going to be ours too. By tomorrow, you're dead, boy. YOU'RE GOING TO BE LIFELESS LIKE THOSE MUGGLE PARENTS OF YOURS!" Scabior laughed and Disapparated, arriving at the Ministry with his hand clutching Dominic's robes. Dominic struggled, desperate for escape. War was real, he thought, and by tomorrow he was going to be dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

_AN- Just a filler for the next two chapters! Next chapter is all Confessions. Want to hear some certain confessions? Leave them in the reviews! Please, it's very appreciated. I promise, the next chapter will be totally awesome, and very long. Please leave some reviews- it means so very much. I love you guys- review!_


	19. Tell Me the Truth, Fred!

_AN- Guys. Come on. 2 Reviews? I really hope you guys review this chapter, because I am damn proud of it. Read on!_

One hour later, Charlie was frantically scrambling around for glasses. Bill leaned against the counter and watched him carefully, his blue eyes confused.

"Charlie, you run around like a chicken with its head cut off," he sighed. Charlie shot him a death glare for the pun and rolled his eyes as he shook the drink concoction in his hands.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "This is for Fred and Hannah, their own special drinks. In it I put the Veritaserum. When they take one sip, all their secrets are going to be spilled to us. Not all, just the ones we ask them about." Bill pursed his lips as Charlie poured the bright orange drink into two different cups.

"I don't know Charlie," he said softly, "I mean, what if they don't want us to interfere?" Charlie set down the cups and turned to his brother, giving him a Mrs Weasley glare.

"Bill," he said slowly, "listen to me. They are in love. I want them to be happy. And they won't be happy until I give them a little shove." With that being said, he went on to create another drink. He emptied the jug he used for Fred and Hannah's drink out with water and dried it on the ratty hand towel before reaching into the fridge, his arse sticking out in Bill's face.

"What the hell is going in these drinks anyways?" Bill demanded, sniffing the contents of one of the glasses. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and immediately set it down. Charlie's cooking abilities were questionable sometimes.

"Orange juice, Firewhiskey, pumpkin juice, Butterbeer, and just for Fred and Hannah, Veritaserum!" He grinned, holding up the different bottles. He hip checked Bill into the wall and plopped down the bottles.

"Charlie, I often wonder what runs through your head sometimes," he sighed. "But then again, not a lot really does…" Charlie scowled as he picked up the Firewhiskey, examining the contents.

"Shut up," he snapped, pouring the Firewhiskey so that each glass about a third of it filled with the strong drink. "Mum thinks it was one too many hits to the head with a Bludger." Bill rolled his eyes and sighed, pouring himself a glass of Firewhiskey. He would need it to get through the next hour.

"What the hell happened in here?" A confused voice asked. Charlie squealed, yes- squealed, and hid the bottle of Veritaserum in his mouth, the shape of the bottle protruding in his cheek. Not his best hiding spot but the best he could do- what if it was Fred? He and Bill turned around and sighed with relief- George and Kaylee were back from their room, and were staring in confusion at the two oldest Weasleys. George's shirt was buttoned wrong, and Kaylee's hair was wilder than the hour before.

"George," Charlie mumbled around the glass vial. He spat it out into his hands and grinned cheesily. "What a surprise!" George shot him a confused look and rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to know," he said, walking over to the fridge and pulling out an orange. Kaylee hopped on top of the table and ran a hand through her hair, combing out the tangles like normal.

"And I don't want to know how you got that love bite," Fleur pointed out as she fluttered into the room. "Ginny's upstairs in her room by the way- she's reading a book that Hannah lent her. We won't see her around for a while." George blushed and frantically tried to cover up his neck by popping the collar of his shirt. Kaylee grinned in happiness at her work and crossed her legs, casually buttoning up her top button to hide her own multiple love bites.

"What's going on here?" She asked brightly, swinging her legs. "And why is Charlie holding a saliva covered vial?" Charlie blushed and tossed it in the trash behind him, wiping his hands on Bill's shirt, who looked less than thrilled.

"I'm so tired of all this crap their going at," Charlie said, jerking his head over to the door to the living room. Fleur walked over and rested her hands on Bill's chest as he pulled her towards him.

"What do you mean?" George asked curiously, standing beside Kaylee, who had her brow furrowed in concentration. She never really understood Charlie, but no one really did.

"I mean they are being teenagers!" Charlie cried shrilly, "surely you see it too!" George turned to Kaylee and shrugged. By now, they learned just to accept whatever they did.

"He's right," he sighed, "enough is enough." Kaylee frowned and placed a hand delicately on his face, right over his missing ear.

"But George," she said quietly, "do you think that they will be very happy when they learn that we interfered?" George took her other hand in his and rubbed small circles over the back. She had a heart of gold.

"Do you think they'll be happy if they wind up marrying the wrong people?" He countered. "Kaylee, I've never seen two people more in love other than you and me." Kaylee bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I just don't think Hannah wants us to mess with all this," she whispered, "Hannah's too independent." George kissed her fingers gently and smiled.

"Yes, and Fred's as stubborn as a horse," he reminded her gently, "that's why we're doing this." Kaylee opened her eyes again to search George's. She cursed his very name some days because of his huge heart.

"Alright," she smiled, "but if they try to kill us, you're my human shield." George laughed out loud and kissed her on the forehead, smiling gently.

"That's my girl," he murmured. Kaylee smiled and Charlie pretended to vomit into the sink. Affectionate displays weren't his favourite thing.

"So how does that involve us making them spill the beans?" Kaylee asked, turning in George's arms to face Charlie, who was now pouring the next drink into the cups, keeping Fred and Hannah's safely to the side.

"You see young Kaylee," Charlie said in an all-knowing tone, "all will be revealed soon. The truth shall spring free like a young gazelle running from the all mighty cheetah!" Bill snorted and looked at the thoroughly confused Kaylee and George.

"He put Veritaserum in their drinks," he said simply, picking at his teeth. Charlie scowled and punched his brother in the ribs. Bill yelped like a wolf and rubbed his new bruise- Charlie was strong.

"Thanks for taking away the added effect!" He cried angrily, putting his hands on his hips. "Yeah, that's the plan guys. They'll spill the beans within the hour!"

"Who's spilling beans and why?" A curious voice asked. Everyone whirled around in shock and found Hannah and Fred standing in the doorway with confused expressions. Hannah was standing in front of Fred with her hands in the pockets of Fred's hoodie that she wore every day now. Fred had one hand on her shoulder to peer into the room better and the other was in his back pocket. Fleur smiled to herself- they were the picture perfect couple. She couldn't help but think how beautiful their children would be.

"I wanted chili," Bill lied smoothly, grinning widely at Hannah and Fred. "And Charlie's planning on making salad, so he said that if I try to make the chili he'll spill the beans. Then I'll have no chili!" He concluded, throwing his hands in the air. Fred rolled his eyes and strolled into the kitchen, reaching for one of the drinks on the counter.

"Charlie sucks at cooking, I'm not eating his food," he said crossly. He picked up one of the drinks and Charlie swatted it away from him. Fred scowled and gave his brother a rude hand gesture.

"NOT THAT ONE!" He screamed, causing everyone to jump. Fred in particular had leapt three feet into the air.

"WELL WHICH ONE THEN!" He shouted back. Charlie grabbed all the drinks and set them on a tray, keeping Fred's and Hannah's in the middle. He rested the tray on one hand like a waiter, and Fred fearfully reached out his hands, ready to grab it if necessary.

"Follow me," he said cheesily. He trotted out of the room merrily, with everyone in tow. Fred and Hannah stayed behind for a moment to look at each other. Fred shrugged and thrust his hands in his pockets, keeping his eyes away from Hannah.

"We should see what he wants," Fred mumbled before walking quickly out of the room. Hannah watched him go with a hurt expression on her face- what happened to the moment they had only minutes earlier?

"The sooner the better," she added, biting her lower lip- a nervous habit she had developed over a year ago. Fred smiled faintly and quickly left the room, leaving Hannah alone for a moment. She yanked at her hair and swore loudly- why couldn't she just tell him?

"HANNAH GET YOUR FAT ARSE IN HERE!" Charlie's voice shouted. His words were followed by a smack and an, "OUCH!" Hannah giggled and darted into the room, where Charlie sat rubbing his cheek, scowling.

"Apologize to Hannah," Fred demanded, pointing to the short blonde. Charlie looked at her with big brown eyes and stood up, walking over and engulfing her.

"I'm sorry Hannah," he said meekly, "you still love me though, right?" Hannah giggled as he tossed her over his shoulder, clinging to his back like a monkey. Charlie was like her older brother- she loved him dearly.

"Of course Charlie," she teased, making a face at Fred as Charlie spun her around. Fred made one back and laughed as Charlie tossed Hannah over his shoulder and onto Fred's lap. Fred smiled at the girl and tickled her stomach.

"Why hello Darling," he smiled, brushing Hannah's now tangled hair off her face. She blushed up at him and smiled. Her green eyes sparkled happily and her normally pale cheeks were flushed.

"What's up?" She asked brightly, sitting up and leaning against his shoulder. He smirked and slung his arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture, but it still made her heart beat faster all the same.

"Confessions!" Charlie said happily as he handed around drinks, making sure that Fred and Hannah received the correct ones. Hannah smiled at Fred before standing up and stretching out her limbs- she was sore after being curled close to Fred for so long.

"Again?" Fred snickered, sitting down beside Charlie. Hannah sat across from them on the couch in between George and Kaylee, who smiled. "Charlie, I dare say you are lacking in the creativity." Charlie smirked- if only he knew.

"It'll be an interesting time, for sure." Charlie agreed, taking a sip. Fred skeptically lifted his glass and sipped the strange drink his brother had created. Charlie watched happily as Fred's eyes became slightly glazed over as the potion in it took control.

"You know Charlie, your culinary abilities are about as shitty as George's, but this isn't too bad!" He exclaimed. George hid his smile- Fred was spewing the truth- the first truth of the night. Hannah shot him a weird look as she too took a sip. Kaylee giggled when her friend's eyes became dilated. The potion took effect quickly.

"I disagree- this tastes like shit," she said bluntly, "I hate pumpkin juice. Who wants to drink liquid pumpkin? Not this bitch!" She slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she just said.

"Wow Hannah, that was harsh," Bill laughed, sipping his own drink. Hannah blushed furiously and bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from saying anything else.

"I liked it, she's honest," Fred said brightly, "a great quality in a woman!" He too, widened his eyes in horror and blushed furiously. Charlie cackled silently- all was going according to plan.

"Ok, this is a different kind of Confessions," Charlie said, standing up and walking over to the fireplace. The fire had died down, so Charlie took out his wand and prodded a log, making it spark and crackle to life. A warm glow was cast over the room, giving it a romantic yet mysterious feel.

"How so Mate?" George asked, lifting his tumbler of drink. He examined the contents carefully- the fact that the Firewhiskey and Butterbeer had created some sort of chemical upset worried that this was going to kill his stomach.

"It's Charlie, he doesn't really conform to the system, now does he?" Hannah piped up, once again the potion speaking for her. Charlie chuckled and turned around, grinning madly.

"We get to ask each other questions," he said, "actually, I pick the question, and you guys have to answer it." Fred rolled his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head, his ginger hair falling into his eyes.

"You're awfully egotistical for such a teeny guy," he said sarcastically, "what you lack in height you make up for with that massive head of yours." Kaylee snorted into her drink and coughed as some of it shot out her nose.

"Merlin have mercy on you," Hannah cried, jumping away from her and on top of George. "Kaylee, we talked about this. The drink belongs in the cup, not in your sinuses. Honestly. You don't really listen, now do you?" Kaylee swore at her and gave her a rude hand gesture.

"No need for that now," Fred sighed, twirling a strand of hair around his fingers, "guys, why can't we just all be friends and have cakes with rainbows and sprinkles?" Everyone gave him a weird look as he blushed with embarrassment, burying his face into his tumbler of drink. Charlie giggled again and sat down on his left.

"Fred, don't make us question your sexuality," Fleur laughed at her brother-in-law. Fred shot her a dirty look.

"No need to be a bitch about it," he cried. His eyes went wide with horror. "I have no idea why I just said that!" He gasped. Bill laughed and looked at the amused Fleur, who had pulled her hair into a bun on the back of her head. Fleur smiled evilly- this was too precious.

"This is so cruel, yet so priceless," he murmured. Fleur smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips before turning back to the others.

"Alright Charlie the all-knowing, who is going to be on the receiving end of your torture today?" Hannah asked, sipping her drink again. Her eyes were still slightly vacant, but when she looked at Fred they sparkled. Fred lifted his eyes to hers and smiled lovingly.

"My question is for Kaylee," he said, turning to face George's girlfriend. She blushed and smiled cheesily as Hannah patted her knee.

"Why the hell would you start dating George?" He asked bluntly. Fred laughed out loud, and covered his mouth. Kaylee shot him daggers and smiled lovingly over Hannah at George, who winked in return, slinging his arm around the back of the couch.

"It started in seventh year," she whispered down to her hands, "I was on duty for Prefects, and I caught him trying to put Mrs Norris into a suit of armour." George laughed at the memory of that night. The stupid cat had bit his ankle.

"I would have gotten away with it too," George added, slipping his hand across Hannah's lap to take Kaylee's into his. Hannah looked down at his hands in disgust.

"Ok, if you two start feeling each other up on my lap, you both are going to get some Jell-O lumps in your beds tonight," she cried. George and Kaylee laughed as she blushed again, wondering what the hell caused her to say that.

"Anyways," Kaylee giggled, her brown eyes sparkling in the memory, "I told him that he either had to put Mrs Norris down or he would get a detention." George sighed and squeezed her hand, his smile wide.

"So, I told her I would skip the detention and take her on a date instead," he grinned. Kaylee smiled at him lovingly, and Fred and Hannah averted their eyes from each other.

"I accepted, and the , being the stupid bloke he is, he shoved the poor cat into the armour and walked over, linking his arm through mine." George smiled and kissed her fingers one by one.

"I was hooked ever since," he whispered into her palm. Hannah bit her lip and sipped her drink again. It had a funny taste to it, she noted. Fred smirked and looked at Kaylee.

"George never shut up about you once that entire night," he said, talking with his hands, flinging them around. "It was kind of annoying. By the time I actually met you, I knew that you had a freckle on your chin, a brown dot in your left eye, and your shoe size. Sweet Merlin, he still never shuts up about you!" George shot him a dirty look, but couldn't say anything because he knew it was the Veritaserum talking.

"Not as bad as Kaylee though," Hannah laughed, "she hadn't met the twins officially at this point, just because your paths hadn't crossed. So all she knew was what I told her. She hated you up to that point." She covered her mouth in horror- she was never supposed to say that. Her green eyes darted over to Kaylee, who was blushing madly.

"I'm hurt, Love," George laughed. Kaylee buried her face in his shoulder and groaned.

"Hannah, I'm going to kill you soon," she groaned. Hannah blushed sheepishly and Fred smiled up at her, thoughts pouring into his head.

"You're so beautiful when you blush," he blurted out, "not that you're not always, but you're so beautiful to me." Hannah's jaw dropped in shock as everyone slowly turned to Fred. Fred's blue eyes were pleadingly looking at Hannah, his heart pounding wildly. Hannah swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. Fred himself was now blushed madly.

"You really think so?" She whispered, fiddling with the sleeves of Fred's sweater. He smiled again and winked.

"I know so," he whispered, "I always thought you were." Charlie cleared his throat- he still had a while to go before he got to the big question.

"Fred, have you ever been jealous of a guy because of the girl they were dating?" He inquired. Fred smiled and nodded, the words once again spewing from his mouth like water.

"Of course. It was in seventh year, and man, I was so jealous. But I was dating someone at the time, but that didn't matter." He said matter of factly. He was so jealous of Lee Jordan that year- he had Hannah. And Fred was infuriated, because they had the perfect relationship, while he had Angelina, who wasn't for him. Charlie smirked at Hannah's confused look.

"Hannah, why did you and your boyfriend break up?" He asked, sipping on his drink again and setting it right beside Fred's. Hannah's glazed eyes snapped over to Charlie and she sighed. It was such a messy break up and she hated to discuss it.

"Lee cheated on me," she said bluntly. It was the first time she had ever spoken those words in two years, and the relief in her chest was overwhelming. Fred's eyes were wide with shock.

"Lee cheated on you?" He cried in outrage, "that asshole! I'm going to tie a noose from those dreadlocks of his and hang him from the chandelier!" Hannah giggled at Fred's anger, and reached across the coffee table, placing her small hand on his knee. He quivered with rage, but her tender touch made him settle down.

"Fred, it's ok," she said quietly, "I dealt with him, we broke up, it was messy, yes, and I never really recovered. But it's a new day, right?" Fred looked at her sadly.

"I wish I could have protected you from him," he whispered, "I feel so guilty." Hannah looked at him in confusion- so many questions bounced around in her head.

"You confuse me," she countered, the Veritaserum speaking what she was feeling, "and I don't get you. I never could read you, Fred. No matter how hard I try, you are the unreadable. And you say that I'm hard to decipher! Have you looked at yourself lately?" She quickly blushed and looked away, standing up. She needed another moment away. She was having a lot of those lately.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," she muttered. She left the room, wiping at her eyes while Fred looked after her in utter confusion. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock on the wall and the merry crackling of the fireplace.

"I'm confusing? She's as confusing as they come!" Fred cried out in rage. "I don't get it!" Bill stood up, touching Fleur's shoulder before Apparating into the kitchen. Hannah, who was sipping her water while looking out the window screamed and jumped when Bill appeared right beside her.

"Asshole!" She gasped, pointing her finger at him and narrowing her eyes. "Why do you Weasleys insist on scaring me on a daily basis? Merlin! You all are so annoying! Some days, I just hate everyone. I hate everyone today!" She blushed and covered her mouth. "I don't know what's getting into me," she mumbled as Bill watched her with amused eyes. Hannah was more honest in the past ten minutes than she has been the entire week.

"It's ok," he laughed, "are you doing ok? I know Fred's leaving you confused." Hannah sighed- she chose to be honest with Bill. Unknown to her, she had no choice but to be.

"I'm confused and I'm hurting," she replied, running into his arms. Bill held her tightly as she talked into his chest. "Fred's leaving me more confused than Trelawney after she's high off of whatever the hell she smokes. I don't get him. He seems interested, but he's not doing anything about it! Bill, what do I do? I love him and it is slowly killing me!" Bill smiled as she confessed to him what they have been trying to get out of her all week.

"I know you do," he murmured, stroking her curls gently as she shook in his arms, "and all I can say is you have to wait. Soon enough, Fred's going to open up. He'll have no choice." Hannah looked up at him with curious green eyes and bit her bottom lip hard.

"Why?" She asked, pulling out of his arms. Bill smiled- he cared for the little Ravenclaw, he really did.

"All will be revealed soon," he promised. Hannah rolled her eyes and stuck her hands in the pockets of Fred's hoodie. Paired with her old black jeans, she looked adorable to Bill, who loved her like a little sister.

"You all irritate me," she muttered as she stormed out of the room. Bill chuckled- Fred and Hannah were so high off the Veritaserum he wanted to keep them like this forever. Out in the living room, Fred was babbling to Charlie all the reasons why he was annoying, and Charlie looked like he was ready to slug him.

"You ate all my favourite cereal. Seriously, what kind of prat does that? You sing almost as bad as George does, you talk with your mouthful- I don't even like seafood, why do I want to see yours?"

"Fred, you talk too much," Hannah told him, sitting back in between George and Kaylee, interrupting their kiss. Fred winked and rolled his eyes.

"You love it," he teased. "Admit it." The Veritaserum was once again so powerful Hannah had to admit the truth.

"I love it," she admitted, hiding behind her hair, "I love your voice. Especially when you sing. And when you play the piano it takes all my willpower not to take you then and there." Fred laughed and blushed, but not as much as Hannah.

"Anyways," Charlie continued. "Kaylee, I want to know your deepest secret." Kaylee's brown eyes dilated and she looked down at her lap. She never even told Hannah this before.

"I was supposed to be a Slytherin," she admitted quietly, "that's why I took so long with Sorting. The Hat and I were arguing over whether I should go into Ravenclaw with Hannah or Slytherin. I finally convinced it that if I went into Ravenclaw I would prove to be something." George reached over Hannah and took Kaylee's hand again as everyone looked at their friend in shock. Hannah hugged her friend and smiled widely.

"I would have wanted to be your best friend either way," she said honestly, "Kaylee, do you think just because you would have been in the house of the snake we wouldn't love you?" Kaylee squeezed George's hand and shrugged. She never felt like she fit in with the Ravenclaws except for Hannah.

"It would be different though," she said quietly, "George, you may never have wanted me." George stood up and knelt in front of her, taking her hands into his and staring into her brown eyes. She stared back into his- she couldn't imagine a life without him.

"Kaylee, I would have loved you either way," he said quietly, "because you are my girlfriend and you are my world. Don't think for a second that you're not good enough because of what you could have been!" Kaylee gave him a small smile before winding her fingers in his hair and kissing him deeply.

"I love you so much," she whispered, "oh Georgie, I love you!" George smiled and stayed on the floor, resting his head against her knees as everyone smiled at each other.

"Explains the snake Patronus," Fred exclaimed, smiling. He scratched his neck and pointed at George's hip. "The loser over here wants to get your Patronus on his hip. We'll do that at some point man. I want to see you cry like a baby." Everyone laughed, relieved that the tension was over. Charlie, however, was using every ounce of Gryffindor courage to ask Hannah the big question.

"Hannah, are you in love with someone?" He asked. Everyone froze and Hannah's face went so shockingly pale Kaylee grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse. Fred, who was leaning over to scratch his ankle, paused and lifted his head, trying to catch her eye. Hannah was struggling to lie, to tell them that no, of course she wasn't in love with anyone, but the Veritaserum had her rattling off the truth. Charlie smiled slyly and reached down, picking up one of the cups to take a sip.

"Yes I'm in love," she gasped, burying her face in her hands. "I'm in love with you, Fred." Fred's jaw dropped open and Hannah cried out in shock as the truth came out at last. She couldn't bear to hear what she just said.

"Wait, you-you-you love me?" Fred stuttered, his eyes going wide in realization. Hannah, still with truth potion flowing through her veins, nodded miserably. Now he knew.

"And I have been for a while," she said quietly. "Oh Fred, I'm so in love with you." Fred, whose heart was bursting at the seams, went to stand up- he had to kiss her. He had to tell her that he loved her too, was interrupted by Charlie, who's glazed eyes were looking around happily.

"Boy, I'm sure glad that I came up with this idea to get you guys together. Otherwise you two would be getting nowhere. This Veritaserum thing really worked, eh?" Silence fell as they processed what Charlie said. His eyes dropped to the table, and with a growing horror that started in his stomach, he realized that he grabbed the wrong glass- Fred's glass was empty. Charlie's was still half filled. He had drank the Veritaserum. Hannah narrowed her eyes, as well as Fred, and they stood up, towering over Charlie.

"What did you say?" Fred growled, glaring at his older brother. Bill looked at Fleur and pointed to the library. She nodded and the two retreated, sensing that things weren't going to get pretty. George and Kaylee had already fled upstairs in their haste. Charlie squeaked in fright- a mad Weasley twin and Ravenclaw was the worst kind of confrontation.

"I spiked your drinks so you would admit you're in love!" He cried, "and Hannah just admitted it!" Fred growled and grabbed his brother by the collar. Never was he so angry at a sibling.

"You meddled with our lives out of pleasure?" He barked as Hannah glared at him with livid eyes. Charlie shrugged helplessly. He didn't expect this to backfire on him.

"I thought it was for your own good!" He cried, struggling in Fred's strong grasp. Hannah screamed in rage and embarrassment. She jabbed him in the chest and narrowed her eyes.

"You embarrassed me in front of everyone just so you could hear me say I was in love with Fred!" She cried, outraged, "Charlie, how selfish can you get?" Charlie looked up at them pleadingly- this was backfiring so much right now. He lost their trust and he felt horrible.

"I just wanted you guys to be happy," he whispered, "I knew that you guys would be happiest together!" Fred flung his brother back on the couch. He was disgusted by them all right now. The fire reflected off his blue eyes, which were almost black with anger.

"You could have let us figure this all out on our own!" He yelled, his face going red in frustration. He couldn't believe his brother. He never could stay out of his personal life.

"We're not teenagers!" Hannah screamed. Never had she felt so betrayed- Charlie had used manipulation to worm out of her how she felt about Fred. This killed her that Charlie betrayed her trust like that.

"I thought it was for the best!" Charlie yelled. "Come on, you would never have told each other otherwise!" Fred rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. Charlie may have been right, but this was crossing the line.

"Yes we would have," he retorted, still with Veritaserum running in his veins, "how old are we, fifteen?" Hannah turned away from Charlie and to Fred, narrowing her green eyes once again. She drew herself up to her full height- Fred was making her angry now.

"You must be," she snapped at him, "you never confessed anything!" Fred looked at her in shock and narrowed his eyes back. Why was she turning on him all of a sudden?

"I had reasons!" He snapped back. Charlie looked back and forth between them like a tennis match, and when he realized they weren't going to acknowledge him, he Disapparated to the Burrow, figuring that he should be scarce for a while.

"Oh, like what?" Hannah yelled, laughing sarcastically. "Let me guess, I'm not good enough?" Fred glared at her- how dare she make that assumption. Neither noticed Charlie's disappearance. They were both too busy glaring at each other. Fred's face was contorted in rage and Hannah's delicate features were looking very angry.

"You were always good enough!" He cried, storming out the front door. He had to get out. Hannah glared at his retreating figure. Typical Fred, she thought.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME!" She shouted after him, "THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO FRED. YOU ALWAYS RUN!" She chased after him, still yelling. Never had she been so mad at him. She had just confessed that she loved him, and here he was running again. She didn't even get to hear if he loved her back.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEN?" Fred screamed, turning around to face her. They stood only feet apart, both red in the face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ME, AND YOU JUST KEPT ME GUESSING?" Hannah stomped her bare foot on the grass, crossing her arms. Why was he being such a jerk? This was their first big fight, and she hated it. But she hated Fred's persistence even more.

"I'M NOT THAT GIRL FRED!" She screeched, her green eyes absolutely wild, "YOU KNOW THAT." Fred scoffed and rolled his eyes, sticking his hands in his pocket. She didn't get it, he thought.

"And what if I'm not that guy?" He retorted, "what if I don't just tell someone how I feel?" Hannah narrowed her eyes again and pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to use her self control not to shove him into the pond.

"BUT YOU ARE!" She yelled, "Fred, you always get the girl. You chase after her. You pursue her. You do cute things like give her flowers. YOU TELL HER YOU LIKE HER. How do you think I've been feeling? You're messing with my head!" Fred growled under his breath and kicked at a daisy popping through the grass.

"You're just different," he said quietly, "I couldn't do that with you." Hannah's eyes welled up with tears. She was so hurt.

"Fred, you gave me the impression that I was nothing," she whimpered, "I thought you loved me. But then you would shut down. And the cycle kept going on. What the hell Fred?" Fred walked over and cupped her face to stare at her in the eye.

"I have my reasons," he said quietly. For a moment they stood their, lost in that frame of time. Hannah's lips trembled as Fred stared down at her. All joking was gone from his eyes- Fred was serious.

"Then tell me," she whispered, "tell me why you wouldn't fall in love with me!" Fred dropped his hands and sank to the grass, crouched on his ankles and holding his head. Hannah fell beside him, wrapping him as much as she could in her arms. He leaned heavily against her as the story poured from his lips. He clung to her arm for support as the Veritaserum started to wear off.

"Seventh year," he murmured as tears spilled down his freckled cheeks. "I was dating Angelina. I thought we would get married someday. She didn't know I could play the piano and sing. She had no clue. So, I wrote her a song. I composed it and was going to play it for her. I left her an anonymous note telling her to meet me in the Room of Requirements in the morning. I left the sheet of music on the stand by my bed, and the next morning, when I got up, it was gone. I panicked, and ran to the room, hoping she would still be there. When I got there, I heard strands of music, and laughter. It was my song. When I got in the room, I found Lee Jordan on the piano, with Angelina curled up around him so tightly I couldn't tell who was who. As I watched, he sang my song to her and she kissed him so passionately I felt like I was invading something personal. We broke up that night. I haven't fallen since." Fred raised his eyes to her, and Hannah's heart broke as she saw the tears in his normally life-filled blue eyes. They collapsed to the ground, enfolded in each other, Hannah holding Fred who was clinging to her like she was his world.

"How does this affect me?" She whispered, clutching his hand in hers. Fred squeezed her hands and rested his head on her chest, the sound of her heart becoming his favourite lullaby.

"I fell in love with you, of course." He whispered softly, "and nothing's been the same since. You think I messed with your head? Just imagine how you affected mine. I'm so in love with you Hannah. You have no idea."

_AN- I know this was really fast to go up, but I've been planning this chapter since I started thinking of the story so I knew what I had to do with it! Aaah! I'm so glad it's done! Anyways, I really hope you like it. Please, for me, leave a review, eh? This was a highly anticipated moment and I really want feedback. Review please :) For Fred and Hannah!_


	20. Are You Nervous, Darling?

_AN- Whoa. That response was so amazing- you guys are so incredible! Let's see how this chapter goes..._

When Charlie arrived at the Burrow, he was greeted to an empty house. He looked behind him nervously, anxious to see if Fred or Hannah was coming to smite him down. He bit his lip nervously while scratching a scar on his arm- he thought he had this planned out so well, but it backfired so badly.

"Dammit," he groaned, slamming his fists up to the wall. He wanted this to work so badly, but it was such a failure. If Fred and Hannah didn't fall in love together, it was all his fault. He trudged into his living room and sank onto the couch, only to jump back up. The newspaper underneath him was crackled, but the image was still clear. Charlie narrowed his chocolate brown eyes to look at the picture.

"Oh Merlin!" He cried, his freckled face going pale. "Dominic!" On the front page showed Dominic getting dragged down the hall of the Ministry by Scabior. Dominic looked defeated and worn, with heavy rings under his eyes. He stared up into the camera before lowering his eyes again- the mischief that had once danced behind them was gone- only to be replaced by an empty sadness. Charlie grabbed the paper and Disapparated- Hannah had to know.

* * *

><p>"Wait, you're in love with me?" Hannah choked out, staring down at Fred. Fred, who had crouched down on the ground with his head in his hands, trying to get a grasp on what was happening to him.<p>

"How many times do I have to say it!" Fred cried, standing up and looking at her with flashing blue eyes, "I'm in love with you!" Before Hannah could even say anything, Charlie appeared in between them. Hannah yelped and jumped backwards, but Charlie grasped her arm and helped her steady his feet. She narrowed her eyes and yanked her arm away.

"Hannah, there's a problem," he gasped, his red hair a flaming mess. He waved his hands frantically and flung the paper into her arms. Hannah shot him an angry look- she was still hurt because of what he did.

"Charlie, I don't have time for this!" She exclaimed shrilly. Charlie shouted frantically and pointed to the paper.

"Hannah, we have trouble!" He yelped. Hannah rolled her green eyes and glanced down at the paper. Fred watched in shock as the blood drained from her face and her pupils dilated. She dropped the paper to the ground and took off at a sprint towards the home, her long hair flinging out behind her. Fred looked after her in shock and stooped down to pick up the paper.

"Fred, this isn't good," Charlie cried, "you know what this means." Fred started to shake as he read the headlines: "Mudblood Hunting Begins with First Capture. More to Follow." Fred looked at the photo with his heart pounding- Dominic had never looked younger. He crumpled up the newspaper and looked at Charlie, who was pacing back and forth frantically. Fred knew in his heart what exactly he had to do- he had to nut up or shut up.

"It means we're going to go save Dominic," Fred said firmly, turning on his heel to sprint after Hannah. He had to put all romantic feelings aside for now- if he let them control him, Dominic and Hannah may not live to see another day. The war was real, and it was staring him right in the freckled face.

"GO FRED!" Charlie shouted, puffing after him. Fred burst into the house and up the stairs, jumping two at a time.

"GEORGE!" He screamed, "KAYLEE!" He ran into his room, where George and Kaylee were pouring over a photo album together. When George looked up and saw the terrified expression on his brother's face he jumped up quickly, worry shooting through his blue eyes. Fred looked so frantic.

"What's wrong Freddie?" He asked, using the name he only called his twin when he was scared or worried. Fred rushed over to the closet and pulled out a black sweater and black pants, ripping off his own shirt. Kaylee politely looked away, preferring George's half naked body over Fred's. Fred looked over his shoulder as he pulled on his hoodie.

"Dominic's been taken," he choked out, "and knowing Hannah, she's going to go save him. We need to go get him back! It's Scabior and Greyback, Georgie. They took him just like they said. They're going to kill him!" Kaylee let out a soft cry and jumped up, rushing out the door. She fumbled with the doorknob in her haste.

"I'll go join Hannah," she cried. George rushed over to the closet and pulled on the same outfit as his brother, only with a pair of green sneakers instead of Fred's red ones. He fell back onto the bed and started to tie them frantically. His fingers were shaking so badly he could barely tie them.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked, "we're blood traitors and the girls are Muggleborn. We can't just waltz into the Ministry without a plan!" Fred grit his teeth and shoved his wand into his belt, yanking up the hood of his sweater. His heart pounded in his chest as he realized that he could die today.

"We'll wing it," he said. He looked into the mirror on the wardrobe and was shocked by the fierce expression on his own face- when did he get so mature? George swallowed the heavy lump in his throat and glanced at Fred, smiling wickedly.

"One quick question," he asked. Fred turned around and raised a ginger eyebrow at his identical twin.

"What do you want?" He asked suspiciously. George chuckled and waggled his eyebrows before leaning forward.

"Did you kiss her yet?" He whispered in an exaggerated tone. Fred smacked him upside the head and growled.

"Numpty," he growled under his breath. George chuckled again as he rushed out the door, Fred close on his heels.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension!" He cried. In the room across from theirs, Hannah was rooting through her closet, searching out her darkest clothing. Kaylee was yanking on a worn pair of black sweats and a black t shirt, biting her lip nervously. As an only child, she never grew up with siblings. But she loved Dominic like he was her own baby brother, and the thought of him being gone made her want to cry. She sank onto the bed

"Hannah," Kaylee whispered. Hannah, who had yanked on a dark pair of jeans and a baggy black sweater, glanced at her best friend as she pulled her hair back into a braid, keeping the tendrils out of her face. A few loose curls escaped and hung around her forehead and cheeks. She tied the shoelaces on her boots and stood up.

"Yes Kaylee?" She asked. Kaylee bit her lip and nervously played with the edge of her shirt as she reached out her other hand to grab a jacket.

"How are we going to do this?" She whispered, "we can't waltz in there!" Hannah sighed as she pulled on the sweater, rolling up the sleeves and grabbing her cherry wand to stick in her belt. The more time they wasted the shorter Dominic had left. After looking in the mirror, she turned back to Kaylee.

"We can and we will," Hannah said firmly, making sure that her hair was secure before running out the door. Kaylee followed, their feet pounding on the stairs as they ran. When they got downstairs, they found Fred and George yelling at Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Fleur was standing back with pursed lips, watching the exchange quietly.

"Like it or not, we're going!" Fred yelled at Bill as the brothers stood nose to nose. Bill narrowed his eyes as his little brother glared up at him.

"Like it or not, I'm in charge and I say differently!" Bill shouted back, shoving Fred away from him. Fred's hand twitched to his wand as Hannah shushed Kaylee behind her. They peered out through the railings and listened carefully.

"That's Hannah's little brother- do you want to see him get killed because we sat on our arses all day having a cup of tea?" George bellowed at Charlie, who was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Do you think we want to lose you four too?" He shouted, "Fred, George- you guys are our brothers and we love you. You are not risking your skin to get Dominic- leave it to the Order!" Fred laughed cruelly and shook his head.

"There's no Order anymore," he scoffed, "it's over. It's up to us now to defeat You-Know-Who. But we are NOT about to let Umbridge get a hold of Dominic. Scabior wants Hannah. Greyback wants Kaylee. They will kill Dominic if they have to." Bill narrowed his eyes, pointing at finger at the twins.

"Don't you dare say that," he said in a low voice. "Fred, you absolutely disgust me. How dare you say that?" Fred narrowed his eyes, but a flush rushed over his cheeks.

"I want Hannah to have her brother," he cried, "Dominic is all Hannah has left. If he dies, that's just another trophy of war. Don't take him from her!" Charlie sighed and let his shoulders sag- when did Fred and George grow up? Hannah looked over at Kaylee and bit her lip.

"Kaylee, if Fred and George can't convince Charlie and Bill that we have to go, I'm going to Imperio them." Kaylee's eyes widened, and she grinned wickedly.

"You'll have to do it," she whispered back. "Dominic is going to run out of time!" Hannah frowned and nodded, blowing a tendril of hair out of her eyes. She smiled softly, and lowered her eyes.

"This may seem like a bad time to bring it up, but Fred told me he's in love with me," she smiled sheepishly, a rosy hue painting her cheeks. Kaylee's jaw dropped in shock as she slowly tuned to Hannah. She started to beam with happiness and flung her arms around Hannah, knocking her against the railing.

"Hannah, I am so happy for you!" She cried softly, "when did he say that?" Hannah grinned and fingered her braid gently, relishing in the memory.

"Outside," she mused, "after we started to argue. He told me everything. Kaylee, she's why Fred never played the piano again. Angelina destroyed him. And now that I almost have him, I may lose him because of this damn war. We have to go!" She jumped up quietly and pointed her wand at the backs of Bill and Charlie.

"Imper-" she started to say, but Fleur suddenly pulled her long, thin wand and completed the magic. Bill and Charlie suddenly stopped screaming and a look of peace crossed their faces. Hannah's jaw dropped in shock.

"Fleur, what are you doing?" George yelped, waving his hands in front of Charlie's face.

"Go into the kitchen and sit in the corners," Fleur commanded, flinging her long arm towards the entryway. Bill and Charlie obliged, padding into the room with the upmost contentment. Fleur smiled at the remaining four and pocketed her wand. She was grateful for the silence.

"That was the most badass thing I have ever seen," George cheered, flinging his arms around his sister-in-law, who looked scandalised.

"I've done it before," she said, grinning happily. Behind her baby blue eyes showed the devious woman she could be. Hannah and Kaylee jumped over the bannister and landed at the feet of the others. Hannah stood up, her hair flinging over her shoulder.

"We have to go," Hannah said urgently. "Dominic!" Before running out the door she stopped and turned around. She smiled at Fleur warmly and the French girl held out her arms to her. Hannah ran into them and Fleur kissed her cheeks. She was protective of the young girl, and she wanted her to be safe.

"I know I would do the same thing if it was Gabrielle," she said throatily, "family must be together! Go and be safe!" Kaylee looked at the beautiful woman in admiration before linking her hand through George's.

"Thank you," she whispered, "let's go!" She Disapparated with George, leaving Fred, Hannah, and Fleur alone. The silence in the room was overwhelming as Fleur looked between the two young adults. Fred had shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants before glancing over at Hannah in discretion. Hannah bit her lip in anticipation.

"Don't lose each other," Fleur said warmly, reaching out and taking Fred's hand in her right one, and Hannah's hand in the other. She joined their hands together, linking their fingers. Fred and Hannah froze as Fleur smiled again. "The Ministry isn't safe anymore," she whispered, "especially for a Muggleborn and a blood traitor. Be careful!" She fled the room to join her husband and brother-in-law, who were both wrestling to try to get to the corner first.

"Well," Fred choked out, turning to face Hannah, the girl he loved, "let's go get your brother!" Hannah smiled nervously and squeezed Fred's hands. Her green eyes flickered over his face, memorizing every last detail.

"Let's go," she whispered. Hannah knew that in the hours to come, she could possibly die. She was going into a place where people wanted her dead. Not only her, but the others as well. She didn't even know if Dominic was alive right now. The thought made her faint, so she shoved it out of her mind- no time for crazy visions. Fred smiled warmly at her, and all thoughts disappeared- how could anything go wrong with Fred around?

"No matter what happens, we still have each other," he reminded her. Hannah nodded and smiled as Fred Disapparated. When the crushing darkness left, they fell to their knees, their hands becoming unlocked. Fred groaned as the pavement scraped against his cheek, cold and rough. He looked around with wide eyes, and Hannah sat up, wincing as she picked gravel out of her elbow. All around them echoed car horns, sirens, and the chatter of people.

"So this is Muggle London?" He asked Hannah, who had leapt to her feet and was looking around for George and Kaylee. The hard look on her face told Fred that she was familiar with the area. She glanced down at him and reached out a slender hand, helping him to his feet.

"The area of my youth," she sighed, "come- we need to find George and Kaylee. I think that's them over there!" She rushed along the street, ducking in around the crowds of people. Fred followed as closely as he could, watching her back carefully. If there was a moment where he had to kiss her, it was before this went underway. He was so in love with her, and now that he knew she loved him back he had to have her.

"Hannah!" He cried, reaching forward. He grabbed her hand as she was running, and spun her into his arms. Hannah stared up at him, wide eyed, and bit her lip. All around them people were shoving and pushing in the chaos of London, but Fred could only stare at her.

"Fred?" She choked out, reaching out to touch his cheek. He stared down at her with hard eyes, building up courage. He cupped her face and just as he was leaning in, a voice called out to them.

"HURRY UP YOU GITS!" George shouted. He ran over and grabbed Hannah's arm. "We don't have all day!" Kaylee grabbed onto Fred and the four rushed through the crowd. Fred yanked up his hood, hiding the trademark Weasley hair. George did the same, ducking his head low as they arrived at the visitor entrance. Kaylee turned to face George, her brown eyes dark with passion. She pressed him up to the door of the telephone booth and kissed him fiercely, like it was her last time with him.

"Whatever happens, I love you," she whispered against his mouth. George smiled and pressed his lips to hers again, wrapping his arm around her waist, the other fumbling for the handle.

"I love you too Kaylee," he murmured. "And I always will." Over the top of her head, he smiled at Fred, who winked at him. He knew that somehow, George had this big plan- he didn't know what exactly, but he knew it was huge. But now wasn't the time for love, it was the time to save Dominic and keep the girls as safe as possible.

"Hate to break up the happy reunion, but I have a brother in danger," Hannah said desperately. She hip checked George out of the way to open the door. George, Kaylee, and Fred filed in after her, all of them pressed tight together. Fred was curled around Hannah, her body pressed against his stomach. He wound his arm around her waist as her fingers fumbled for the number pad. After desperately punching them in, the lift started to move.

"So how are we doing this?" George asked, gripping the handrail- he hated confined spaces. His pale face turned downwards to Hannah, who was looking straight ahead and fiddling with her braid.

"We go in, and wing it," she said, "I'm going in for Dominic- you guys cover me. I'll break Dominic out, and Fred, you help me get him back to Auntie Muriel's. George and Kaylee, you guys get out first. Fred and I will follow after you two. If this doesn't work, we will continue to wing it." Fred chuckled, burying his face into her soft hair.

"It'll all work out," he murmured, "we'll get your brother!" As Hannah turned to face him, spinning her body to press into his, to stare up into his face, the doors opened to the Ministry. Hannah gave him an anguished look, and slipped out. Fred looked around, taking in the Ministry for the first time. The green and black room was intimidating for him with the golden arches and formal looking wizards. Fred glanced over at George, who had a look of shock on his freckled features.

"These are the moments where I wish I could disappear," he muttered. Kaylee smiled up at him and followed her best friend out the doors to disappear into the mobs. Just as Fred was about to follow, George latched onto his arm. They stepped out of the booth into the mobs of the Ministry, both extremely out of place with Muggle clothing.

"Fred, if you are going to do anything, you have to do it now!" He growled, fiercely staring into his identical twins face. Fred growled and clenched his jaw, glancing over to Hannah's retreating figure. She had by this point covered her face so she was unrecognizable.

"I love her so much," he whispered, "I have to do something!" George's face softened and he dropped his grip as a small wizard bumped into his hip.

"Well do it soon," he said, "who knows what's going to happen in the next few hours?" Fred scowled before retreating after Hannah and Kaylee. They dashed down the halls, keeping their heads down low. People watched them suspiciously as the four ducked in around people, hoping not to draw attention. As they progressed, less and less people were around, before finally, it was just them.

"Hurry!" Hannah whispered. Just as they got down the hallway of the interrogation room, Hannah stopped and turned around. By this point, almost all her hair had fallen out of her braid so she yanked out her hair elastic, letting her curls fall loose around her overly pale face. Fred felt his heart speed up as Hannah bit her lip in anticipation. She was no longer nervous- she was using every ounce of courage she had to see her baby brother get home safely.

"Kaylee, George," she whispered, grabbing their arms tightly. She was quivering slightly. "Go into the hall- George, you find Greyback. He's the biggest threat right now, but you know he can be beat. Kaylee, I don't want you to get hurt. So lay low, but remember- Greyback's after you." Kaylee interrupted her with a smile.

"The wolf's lusting after me, I got that," she said, "too bad his face is as ugly as George's in the morning." George growled slightly and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Love," he murmured. Kaylee smiled and looked over at Hannah, who was muttering to herself all the different ways she could sneak in. She flung her arms around her best friend, hugging her tightly.

"We'll get Dominic," she whispered as Hannah hugged her back, "I promise!" Hannah smiled and wiped her tears on her friend's shirt.

"Thank you," she choked out, "I love you guys so much! Dominic loves you too, don't forget!" Kaylee winked as she stepped back and George embraced Hannah and Fred quickly.

"We'll be out of here in no time," he assured, "trust me!" He and Kaylee sprinted down the hall, their footsteps echoing. Hannah knelt along the wall, her hair tumbling over her shoulder as she waited for the yells of Ministry Snatchers. Fred stood a couple of feet back, feeling his heart pounding. He was alone with her. He had to do it.

"Hey Hannah," he said quietly. Hannah turned her torso to him, tapping her fingers along the cold stone floor in nervous anticipation.

"Yes Fred?" She asked, standing up. Fred swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed. It was his time now.

"Let's play a game," he said, stepping closer to her. Hannah's eyes dilated slightly and she bit her lip, her nervous tick.

"Fred, is now really the time?" She said shrilly. Fred placed his finger over her lips and smiled. She looked so surprised by his bold move.

"There is no better time," he said. He placed one hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Are you nervous?" Hannah shook her head, staring up into his eyes. She loved him so much it was painful.

"No," she said defiantly. Fred smiled again and using the hand that was gripping her shoulder, he backed her up into the wall. "Are you nervous now?" Again, Hannah shook her head. Fred let his hands slide down from her shoulders to her waist, running his thumb along her belt. Hannah closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the cold stone wall. Her heart was beating in her throat- Fred continued to stroke her waist.

"I'm still not nervous," she said quietly, answering his unasked question. Fred grinned and licked his lips gently. His ginger hair fell into his eyes as he flipped down his hood for the moment he was anticipating. The light of some of the torches on the wall cast shadows over his face.

"You're brave," he murmured. Fred wrapped one arm around Hannah's waist and pulled her flush against his body. She gasped at the sudden movement and her eyes flung open, staring up into his. "But I'm better. Nervous yet?" Hannah shook her head hesitantly. The lights shone through her blonde curls, tumbling over her shoulder.

"No," she stammered, "I'm not. Her heart was pounding in her chest, which Fred could feel. Smiling down at her, he hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist, eye level with him. This was becoming too much for Hannah, who, in the moment, forgot why she was even at the Ministry of Magic. All she could see was Fred's loving face. It was all about him.

"You have to be nervous now, surely," he whispered, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. Hannah shook her head again, and smiled.

"Never," she said stubbornly. Fred raised his eyebrow and pressed her to the wall, still wrapped in his arms. Hannah laid her hands on his chest and stared back at him, her green eyes flashing. His blue eyes glistened warmly as he smiled.

"Nervous?" He whispered. When Hannah shook her head yet again, he finally cupped the back of her neck and brought her lips an inch from hers. "You have to be nervous by now." Hannah's breath was coming in short little pants, her legs tightening around his waist and her hands gripping his shirt.

"I'm terrified," she finally admitted. Fred smiled in victory and stroked her cheek with his large thumb. She leaned into his hand, and he cupped her cheek.

"Why are you so terrified?" He inquired, staring back at her. Hannah's green eyes welled with tears and Fred brushed them away gently. His left hand stroked her side repeatedly before finally resting on her thigh. She clenched her toes inside her boots.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose you," she admitted. Fred smiled at her gently. Both she and Fred closed their eyes and leaned in for that last inch- their lips finally met in a heated kiss. It was the most bizarre of circumstances, but to them, there was no other time. It was their time now- they were one. Their hearts beat together. Hannah wound her arms around Fred's neck as he kissed her repeatedly, hungry for her touch. No one was there to ruin the moment for them- they could be together.

"I love you Fred," she whispered in his ear. Fred, overwhelmed with emotion, kissed her temple and dragged his lips across her skin back to her lips.

"I love you too, my Darling." Hannah smiled and silenced him with a kiss.

_AN- WAAA! The kiss- wooot! It's finally written! I really hope you all review, it would mean so much to me as a writer. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. If not, oh dear. Please review, and next we shall see how Dominic is holding up! Expect more kisses, more action, and a very special moment for George and Kaylee. What on earth could it be? Review to find out!_


	21. All's Fair in Love and War

_AN- Whoa. Great responses guys! Alright, here we go- The Ministry. But first, let me introduce someone to you. I have made many friends on here, all of them absolutely phenomenal, but one of them was kind enough to use me in her own story as an OC- and that person's penname is __.Slytherin.731. She is absolutely awesome, and if you like Glee and Harry Potter check her out! As payment, I based Victoria (look below) off of her. Check her out, and send her some reviews, eh? I love all my friends, but I need to send her a shout out. More shoutouts to come, perhaps!_

"Come on Boy," Scabior growled in Dominic's ear. "Shame- you could have been one of us had it not been for that dirty blood of yours!" Dominic, struggling against the strong grasp of the Snatcher, glared at him and spat in his face. Scabior looked down at him in shock, wiping off his dirty face.

"You're pathetic," he said darkly. "I will never be like you, ever!" Scabior grabbed Dominic's throat and slammed him into the stone wall. Dominic made a face of pain as the back of his skull cracked against the stone. Scabior pressed his face into Dominic's, breathing heavily.

"You're dead Boy," he hissed, poking his side with the wand he had clenched in his hand. "Within the hour, you're dead!" He grabbed his collar again and started dragging Dominic down the hallway. Dominic thought desperately of all the ways he could try to escape, but none of them would work.

"In here Boss," Greyback wheezed, snarling at Dominic. Dominic flipped his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes and winced as Greyback tied his arms behind his back with a chain. The old metal cut into his slender wrists. Dominic could feel the blood dripping down his hands.

"Excellent!" Scabior laughed. "In you go, Boy." He thrust Dominic into a new hallway- this one was long and narrow, with rows of wooden chairs. Dominic looked around carefully, taking it all in. All around him were more Muggleborns, just like him- some were filthy after going into hiding. He could see several Hogwarts robes, and some were only young- eleven at most.

"Sit here boy!" He demanded. He thrust Dominic into the seat right beside the heavy, iron doors and uncuffed his wrists. Dominic wrenched one hand free and managed to punch Scabior in the nose, making him yelp and jump backwards, covering the blood. Greyback slapped Dominic across the face so hard his head collided with the back of the chair, opening another wound.

"Try that again and we will definitely see to it you die," he growled. Dominic winced in pain as a throbbing in his cheek started and the back of his head pounded.

"Merlin above these damn Mudbloods," Scabior muttered, shaking his fist at Dominic. Dominic made a face back and smirked.

"I guess you could say we fight dirty," he snorted. Scabior narrowed his grey eyes and shook his head, locking Dominic's wrists into the old cuffs on the seats. Dominic bit the inside of his cheek as the weathered metal opened up new wounds on his wrists.

"Sit tight, and if you try to escape you are dead meat," Scabior snarled. His grey eyes flickered over to the girl sitting beside Dominic and he winked.

"Hello Gorgeous," he purred. He extended a hand and tickled under her chin. "Don't you worry- Scabby here isn't going to lay a hand on you, my sweet." He winked before strutting down the hallway, Greyback following close behind.

"What a pervert," the girl muttered. Dominic nodded in agreement, watching Scabior give all the girls the same treatment.

"He's after my sister," he said sourly. "That's why I'm going first. I'm the bait." The girl looked over at him, and it was then that Dominic got his first look at her. She had on Hogwarts robes- Gryffindor, by the looks of it. Her black wavy hair was flung up in a messy ponytail in haste, and her brown eyes flashed at Dominic from under her bangs. She squinted at Dominic, trying to get a better look at him.

"Sorry, I can't see without my glasses," she apologized. "I'm Victoria." Dominic smiled at her and nodded, unable to shake her hand.

"Dominic," he said. Victoria smiled knowingly, turning back to face the hallway. Her hands clenched the arms of her chair, as if anticipating her upcoming fate.

"Oh, I know," she said knowingly, "you were very popular with the girls in my year. I was a fifth year, by the way." Dominic grinned and examined her- he had no idea who she was.

"I honestly don't remember you," he apologized, "I'm sorry." Victoria smiled at him as a strand of hair fell into her eyes. She blew it away and shrugged.

"It's ok," she explained. "Not a lot of people do- it's because I'm quiet." Dominic was relieved to have someone to talk to during all of this- even with all the other Muggleborns in the room, he was glad to have met Victoria.

"Do you know Susan Bones?" He asked her quietly. He missed his girlfriend like crazy. Victoria turned back to him, her intelligent brown eyes studying him carefully.

"Yes, I did," she said softly, "she was one of my closest friends. You started to date her, didn't you? Oh she was so thrilled you asked her out." Dominic smiled sheepishly at his new friend, who was grinning at him. Victoria liked this Dominic boy- he was charming without being overbearing.

"I miss her," he told her sadly. "I miss my girl." Victoria smiled and extended her fingers to Dominic's, who took them gratefully. Victoria, a brave and street smart girl, smiled at him widely.

"You'll see her again," she said wisely. Dominic raised his eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"What makes you think that?" He asked softly as his hand shook slightly in hers. She squeezed his hand and smiled again. Dominic loved her smile- it made him relaxed.

"Because I know these things," she laughed. "I may be in Gryffindor, but I am pretty smart! Your sister is going to come, I just know it." Dominic chuckled and shook his head.

"You're crazy," he laughed. The sound echoed around the hallway, and he quickly quieted down for fear of Scabior and Greyback coming again. Victoria winked and her dark eyes sparkled despite the circumstances.

"Nothing I haven't been told before," she grinned. She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her eyes in an attempt to make him laugh and succeeded. Dominic was so confused as to why this new girl could make him feel so at ease, but he was glad to have met her.

"If and when my sister comes," Dominic said quietly- Victoria reached forward to hear him better, her bangs tickling her nose- "I'm going to take you with us." Victoria suddenly looked sad and shook her head, leaning back.

"I can't," she said quietly, hanging her head. Her happy spirit was evidently decreasing, which confused Dominic because of her sudden attitude change.

"Why not?" He asked, "Victoria, I don't want you to suffer!" She raised her head, smiling sadly at him. She would miss him when he was gone.

"I'll just slow you down," she whispered, "Save yourself- I'll be fine!" Dominic shook his head defiantly and squeezed her hand.

"No," he said, "you're coming with us! Victoria, you can do it. I'm not losing a friend!" She suddenly smiled so widely it lit up the entire room with her happiness.

"You think of me as a friend?" She said softly, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dominic nodded, his blonde waves falling into his big green eyes as he smiled.

"Of course," he said, "when two strangers are stuck together waiting for their death, there's nothing you can do but become friends." She smiled again at him as the chains around her wrists clanked noisily.

"If I could hug you, I would," she sighed, "but I'm a little tied up at the moment." Dominic laughed softly- her humour was refreshing.

"Save the hug for later," he chuckled. She smiled again, but their happy moment was interrupted by the screams of a young child. Everyone in the hallway sat up straight as Scabior and Greyback bust through the doors. Greyback had in his arms a small child who was crying her eyes out.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" She screamed at Scabior, beating Greyback with her little fists. She couldn't have been older than eleven. Greyback winced as the little fist hit him in the jaw.

"Shut up Kid," Scabior growled, limping slightly. She had given him a swift kick to the knee before they snatched her.

"MY NAME IS ALLIE!" She shouted defiantly. Dominic's eyes widened in horror. Surely it wasn't the same Allie he had rescued from the Cruciatis Curse? Victoria watched his face grow paler nervously.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, avoiding eye contact as not to draw attention to them. Dominic tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I know her," he whispered. "I saved her. Please don't let her see me," he pleaded quietly to himself. But at that moment, Allie looked over and let out a cry of shock.

"DOMINIC!" She screamed, reaching out for the handsome Ravenclaw. Her wide hazel eyes lit up with new hope- he had saved her before, why not now? Dominic felt his heart sink as Scabior watched with interest. He strut over to Dominic and tilted his chin upwards.

"You know this little one?" He said softly. Dominic knew that he had to keep Allie alive, so he shook his head.

"No idea," he lied, avoiding looking at the tear stained child. She looked at him in horror and struggled fiercely against Greyback. Her dirty cheeks showed that she was in hiding when they found her.

"Dominic, you know me!" She insisted. "You saved me from Professor Carrow!" Dominic looked over at her and straight in her wide hazel eyes. It pained him to say his next words.

"I have never seen you in my life," he choked out. "Never!" Allie's face fell and a tear slipped down her cheek so Dominic averted his eyes. It was for her own good. Scabior watched carefully and smiled coldly.

"Bring her in," he demanded, "she's going first." Dominic's eyes went wide and he tried to jump, but the metal on the chains made him fall back in pain.

"NO!" He cried as Greyback carried in a screaming Allie. "TAKE ME!" Scabior just smirked and stroked Dominic's blonde head as he watched helplessly the door slam shut.

"Care for the kid, do ya?" He laughed. "Here's a lesson for you- life ain't always rainbows and sunshine. Sacrifices have to be made. She's just the first one." He smirked and strutted away, holding the lapels of his jacket. Victoria and Dominic could only listen helplessly to Allie's sobs and screams as the interrogation began.

"WHO DID YOU STEAL THIS WAND FROM?" Umbridge was shouting. Allie couldn't answer but only could sob. Dominic wished he could save her from the misery. He wanted to so badly.

"You don't think they'll set the Dementors on her, do you?" Victoria whispered in fright. "She's only a little girl!" Dominic groaned and let his head collide with the back of the chair.

"It's my fault," he whispered, "I should have said yes! It should be me in there right now!" Victoria squeezed his hand again, wincing as the metal opened new wounds on her wrists.

"I've had enough. BRING IN THE DEMENTORS!" Umbridge shouted. Dominic's heart skipped a beat with horror.

"NO!" He couldn't help but shout. But it was too late- Allie's screams increased- louder and more terrified with each passing second. Finally, there was silence. Dominic bowed his head and wept for the little girl. Victoria could do nothing but squeeze his hand. For once, she had no words of comfort. Together they grieved for the first victim.

* * *

><p>"Hurry George!" Kaylee gasped as they rounded a corner. George nodded and sprinted after her. The empty hallway made their steps echo loudly, much to his dismay.<p>

"Kaylee, remember," he panted as they came to a halt just outside the interrogation hall. "I'm right here. They aren't going to lay a hand on you!" Kaylee smiled and rolled her eyes, standing on her tiptoes to kiss George on the lips quickly.

"I'm not that fragile," she giggled, "George, I'm going to be ok! Don't worry!" George burrowed his brow together with worry, despite her words.

"Alright," he said quietly, "but the moment Greyback gets near you, I'm stepping in!" Kaylee nodded and smiled again at him.

"I love you," she whispered before stepping out into the light of the hall. All heads turned towards the pretty brunette with sparkling brown eyes. She looked around quickly before spying Dominic, who looked beaten and bruised, but otherwise alive. She winked at him as he looked at her in horror.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. She smirked and motioned for him to be quiet.

"OH BOYS!" She shouted down the hall. Greyback and Scabior, who were sneering in the faces of a pretty Muggleborn girl with dark red hair. Greyback and Scabior turned around, confused, and when they saw Kaylee smiling cockily at them their eyes went wide.

"Boss, tell me I'm dreaming," Greyback wheezed. Saliva dripped down his fangs with lust as he stared at Kaylee, who was winking at him.

"If she's here, so is her friend," Scabior cried. He pointed a gloved hand at Kaylee and shouted, "SNATCH HER!" Greyback didn't need to hear another word. He sprinted towards Kaylee, who dashed down the hall, laughing maniacally.

"GET BACK HERE!" Greyback shouted. Kaylee sprinted away, her brown eyes flying out from behind her. Their plan was working- both Scabior and Greyback were after her, not in the hall.

"COME AND GET ME!" She screeched, running past the corner where George was hiding. George stepped out after Greyback passed him and pointed his wand at the back of the wolf.

"OI, UGLY!" He shouted. Greyback whirled around and narrowed his eyes as he saw George. Anger was bubbling in his chest as he stared at the ginger man who was in love with Kaylee. This was the man who was in his way of getting her.

"It's you," he snarled. George smirked as Kaylee circled behind Greyback, anticipating her moment of action. George's blue eyes twinkled merrily as he made the decision to taunt the wolf further.

"It's me," he said mildly, running a hand through his thick ginger hair. The only light in the wide hallway was from the torches on the wall, giving them all an eerie appearance. "I'm Kaylee's boyfriend," he grinned deviously. "We've met before."

"How's that black eye treating you?" Greyback wheezed with laughter. "When I get my hands on you I'll give you the matching one!" George made a face as Kaylee drew her wand from her pocket. She silently formulated a plan of escape.

"What a snappy retort," he stated, "oh Greyback- I expected more of you. And you wonder why Kaylee chose me over you? I've got humour, charm, and amazing looks. Last time I checked you were lacking in all areas." Greyback's eyes darkened as he and George circled each other in the hall, both had their wands drawn.

"Oh really?" Greyback cackled. "I'll show that girl what a real man is like. And when I am done of that, I'm going to sink my teeth into that warm, lovely, Mudblood neck of hers. I do love the pretty ones!" George finally snapped at the same time Kaylee did.

"STUPEFY!" They screamed together. Greyback ducked and lunged for Kaylee, who barely escaped his grasp. George sprinted towards her and grabbed her arm, Disapparating. Greyback let out a howl of rage- she had escaped. Meanwhile, Scabior was watching and waiting for Hannah and Fred to appear- in due time, he thought, they would. And they did.

"George, what are we going to do? Kaylee cried when they could finally talk again. She turned towards her boyfriend with anxious eyes. "We left them there to suffer it out!" She waved her hands frantically and looked around. George had taken them to Muggle London, right in the middle of a busy crowd. All around they echoed the yells of people, squealing of babies, and honking of horns. The witch and wizard were very out of place.

"Hannah has a plan!" George assured her, reaching for her hand. He captured it in his and pulled her towards his body. "Trust her!" Kaylee let out a small sob and bit her lip. Thankfully the crowd was too busy to notice their conversation.

"I do," she cried, "but if Greyback nearly got us by an inch, imagine what Scabior will do to Hannah!" George was done listening by this point as he cradled her beside his chest, breathing in her familiar scent of shampoo and perfume. He never realized until now that the Amoretia potion they had in the shop was Kaylee's scent. He was intoxicated by it. Suddenly, he knew that there was no better time.

"Kaylee," he asked quietly, closing his gentle blue eyes. "Do you love me?" Kaylee sniffled into his chest and nodded, breathing in the scent of his cologne.

"Of course George," she whispered. George swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and smiled into her hair.

"How much do you love me?" He asked quietly.

"More than I love myself," she said truthfully. George took her hands into his and placed them on his waist.

"Enough to marry me?" He whispered in her ear. Kaylee pulled away and looked up at him with hard to read brown eyes.

"George, is now really the time and place?" She said shrilly. George captured her hands and placed them on his shoulders. He had to do this now while they were together.

"That's why I'm asking!" He cried, "Kaylee, if we die because of this damn war, I want to at least say you were my fiancé. I love you Kaylee! Don't make me sing to prove it!" Kaylee's eyes widened in horror and she shook her head.

"I love you too George," she smiled, "and yes, I'll marry you!" George didn't need to hear another word and rushed towards her, capturing her lips onto his in a heated kiss, winding his arms around her waist to pick her up as she clutched his sweater in her hands. All other thoughts were pushed aside- she loved George and he loved her- everything made sense now.

"I'll get a ring to you soon," he whispered against her lips, "it's currently in the back of the shop. That's why Fred and I left that day." Kaylee giggled and kissed the side of his mouth.

"You're an idiot," she sighed. "But you're my idiot. I love you George Weasley." George smiled and kissed her forehead, rocking her gently.

"And I love you, Kaylee soon to be Weasley."

* * *

><p>Fred and Hannah watched as Scabior and Greyback dashed after Kaylee and George with anxious minds. Hannah turned to Fred, who's blue eyes were watching the row of Muggleborns carefully.<p>

"I'll go first," Hannah whispered. Fred touched her face gently before nodding.

"Ok, go," he whispered. She smiled and silently slipped into the hall, her hair whipping out behind her in her haste. Fred watched her carefully, terrified that their plan was going to go horribly wrong.

"Dominic!" Hannah whispered, approaching her baby brother. She was shocked by the visible transformation in his appearance. His once youthful and happy face was now replaced by the face of a man, with weary eyes and scars everywhere. Pale as a ghost, more so than before, and his wrists were covered with blood from the chains. Dominic looked up and started to smile like crazy when he saw her.

"Hannah!" He gasped quietly with wide green eyes. "I thought I was never going to see you again!" Hannah kissed his forehead gently as she smiled. They were all they had left in the world.

"I love you Dominic," she whispered, "I am not going to let my baby brother suffer!" She beckoned Fred over towards her quietly. Fred slipped out of the shadows, pulling down the hood of his sweater to grin at Dominic.

"Hey baby brother," he chuckled as Hannah set to work wiping the blood from his wrists. Dominic grinned up at Fred and glanced at Hannah, who kissed Fred's cheek lovingly as he helped her.

"Finally told her, eh?" He chortled. "About time, mate!" Fred scowled and Hannah giggled shyly.

Time for talk later," she said firmly. "Reducto!" The chains binding Dominic sprung open and he clutched his wrists with relief.

"We have to move," Fred said firmly, flinging one of Dominic's arms around his shoulders and hoisting the boy up. Dominic looked over his shoulder and shook his head. He had a promise to keep.

"Not without Victoria," he said firmly. "I can't leave without her!" Hannah glanced down at the tiny girl in the seat beside Dominic. She looked up at Hannah sadly and back at Dominic.

"Go," she cried, "leave me, Dominic. You're talking foolish!" But it was too late- Hannah blasted the chains away, and Victoria jumped up in relief. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders as she turned to Dominic. She had to leave them, although it grieved her greatly.

"I'll see you again one day," she vowed, "I promise! And thank you for everything!" She kissed his cheek and thanked Hannah again before sprinting out of the room, flinging off her robes to not draw attention to herself. Underneath her robes was a simple jeans and sweater combination, allowing her to blend in to the crowd. She disappeared quickly, and Dominic lowered his eyes sadly.

"You're a good kid Dominic," Fred said to Hannah's brother, who was watching his new friend leave sadly. "Let's go before they come back!" Fred and Dominic Disapparated, leaving Hannah to follow. But before she could, a voice behind her shouted:

"CRUCIO!" Hannah fell to her knees, screaming in pain. Never had she felt anything this intense. She wanted to die so it would be over. The curse lifted and she was left panting on the ground, feeling every fiber of her being cry with pain. She opened her green eyes and turned her head slightly. Scabior was standing above her with his wand in his hand and he was slowly removing hers from her pocket. She choked, startled by Scabior.

"Hello Beautiful," he said softly, not taking his eyes from her face. Hannah gasped and tried to jump up, but Scabior set the curse on her again, and she arched her back as her screams echoed around the room. Scabior smiled coldly at the pretty blonde, finding her misery most satisfying. Now he finally had her alone.

"You despise me," Hannah choked out, glaring at the Snatcher with fiery green eyes. She gasped for breath and coughed with pain as Scabior knelt beside her, tracing her cheekbones lovingly.

"Oh, don't speak so harshly against Scabby, my Love," he purred in her ear. Hannah cringed away as he ran a hand through her curls. "As lovely as the photo," he cooed. "Oh, I'll hate to see you go!" She spat in his face, even though she knew the consequences would be severe. And she was right. "Sectumpsempra!" Scabior shouted. Hannah let out a yell of pain as blood spewed from her stomach and cheeks. Lucky for her, they were not as deep as they could have been, but they were enough to make her give into the darkness. When she woke ten minutes later, she looked around blearily. High benches surrounded her, and a chill in the air made her shiver uncontrollably. A look towards the ceiling gave her the source- a dozen Dementors circled overhead.

"Hello Sweetie," a familiar voice chirped. With a start, Hannah looked up at the highest bench- Umbridge was watching her carefully with a phony smile. She looked back down at her wrists- she was bound to her seat. Hannah's stomach dropped- it was the interrogation room. She was going to die. She was going to die alone without Fred.

_AN- Love, drama, and creepy Scabior- hope you liked it! Review for a happy ending! Review for George/Kaylee. Review for Hannah/Fred. Review to find out if Hannah makes it out alive!_

Review!


	22. His Happiest Thought

_AN- I was surprised by the overwhelming response! Oh wow! Especially for George and Kaylee- they didn't seem too popular, but they are more than I think! Wow. Let's see how Hannah's holding up, eh? _

"Umbridge," Hannah said curtly. She tried to clench her hands, but when the shackles holding her wrists cut into the tender flesh, she cried out in pain. Umbridge smiled and stepped down from her pedestal. Her high heels echoed around the circular room.

"Hello again," Umbridge replied, still smiling. "Don't think I don't remember you, Miss Hannah." Hannah tried to jerk her wrists free, but only succeeded in making more blood flow from her wrists.

"I certainly haven't forgotten you," Hannah snapped. She looked down at the chair she was in and frowned, realizing she was completely locked in. "Who could ever forget the woman who almost ruined Hogwarts?"

"Aren't you a little ray of sunshine," Umbridge muttered, circling Hannah carefully. Hannah smirked and proudly held her head high, looking the frog lady straight in the eye.

"Oh, kiss my Mudblood ass," she said sarcastically. Her remark earned her a slap across the face. Hannah winced as one of the many rings on Umbridge's stubby fingers left a deep gash across her cheek.

"If I were you I would keep your comments to yourself unless you want to die sooner," she snarled. Hannah rolled her olive green eyes and relaxed her muscles, slouching as much in the seat as she could.

"What's with the dozen Dementors?" She asked, stalling her death as much as possible. "Isn't one suffice?" Umbridge leaned backwards away from the feisty blonde and smiled evilly.

"Not for some particularly stubborn Mudbloods," she said. "You my dear, will need more than one." Hannah chuckled and clenched her hands on the seat- more blood leaked down her hands and dripped onto the floor.

"I'm flattered," she said sarcastically, "now where's Scabior?" Umbridge looked over her shoulder at the closed doors, behind which was Scabior- no doubt striking fear into the minds of all the other Muggleborn girls.

"He's around," she said mildly, fiddling with the bow in her hair. Hannah raised her eyebrow and leaned forward in her seat.

"I'm a dying girl," Hannah said softly, making her eyes go wide. "My last request is to see Scabior, please." Umbridge hesitated, but nodded. This one little request could be done, she figured. The sooner the better, and the sooner they could clean the filthy blood off of the tile floors.

"I'll go get him," she said quickly. Umbridge turned on her heel and strut out of the room, leaving Hannah alone. Hannah allowed a tear to slip down her cheek- not from fear, but for worry that Fred would die himself without her. Now that she had Fred, she was going to be taken away from him.

"I hear there's a beautiful girl who wants a visit from Scabby, does she?" A repulsive voice called out. Hannah turned her head and clenched her jaw as Umbridge and Scabior walked back into the room. Scabior, wearing plaid pants and a leather jacket, stared at Hannah and smiled. But his eyes suddenly dilated the moment he saw Hannah. Everything from her curls to her large green eyes to her full lips that were preparing to curse him out drew him in. It was the strangest feeling. Especially considering that she's a Mudblood.

"She must be in another room then," Hannah retorted, letting her hair fall into her eyes. Scabior's eyes actually softened and he turned to Umbridge, motioning her to come closer.

"Give me time," he muttered in her ear. Umbridge narrowed her beady eyes and sighed. She looked between Scabior and Hannah quickly before speaking.

"Scabior, you're getting in the way of production," she snapped. Scabior raised his eyebrow and placed his hand on Hannah's shoulder, making her shy away from his touch. He smiled at Umbridge and gestured down to Hannah.

"Madam," he said, "look at her. A pretty little flower like her deserves a bit more time." Umbridge tapped her stubby fingers on her clipboard and sighed.

"Fine," she said curtly. "You have ten minutes." She angrily rushed out of the room, letting the heavy door slam shut behind her. Scabior let out a huff of breath and turned on his heel to look back at Hannah. She was shivering slightly from the cold of the Dementors, so Scabior slipped off his jacket and let hung it around her shoulders. She stopped shaking as he tenderly flipped up the collar to guard her neck.

"Thank you," Hannah murmured, still not making eye contact with him. He frowned and knelt down beside her, pressing his hands onto her knees. Hannah drew them away from him as much as possible, but the metal shackles around her ankles made her bite the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming in pain. Scabior moved quickly, his dark hair falling over his eyes as he bent down.

"I got it," Scabior said soothingly, hating to see her in pain. After lusting for her for over a week, he was surprised by the fact that he didn't have those same urges. It was different. She was different. Scabior reached down and secretly removed her shackles, making Hannah relax more. She self-consciously cross her legs before opening her eyes.

"Why are you being so kind to me? I'm a Mudblood, remember?" Hannah asked harshly, looking down at Scabior with fiery eyes. Scabior lifted his dark head and looked up at her sadly.

"Why wouldn't I be kind to you?" He said. He removed his hands from her knees and placed them on his own. Hannah narrowed her eyes, not trusting the Snatcher who was responsible for injuring Fred and Dominic. She hated him. She hated him for what he stood for.

"Let's see," she said sarcastically. She extended one long finger, her middle one, nonetheless, and smirked. "You nearly killed Fred." Scabior winced at the name. He hated Weasley because he had Hannah- something Scabior would never get.

"Don't mention his name," Scabior muttered. Hannah narrowed her eyes and kicked his kneecap lightly. She wasn't going down without a fight. He hid a smile at her cute gestures.

"I'll mention him if I want to," she snapped. Scabior looked her straight in the eye and sighed. Why was he feeling this for a girl he barely knew? It wasn't like him. But there was something about Hannah that drew him in.

"Why do you love him?" Scabior asked quickly, immediately regretting his words. Hannah was taken aback by his words. Why would the man who wanted her dead suddenly start to care for her? She decided to humour him.

"I love everything about Fred," Hannah said softly. "It's everything about him. I love his laugh that makes the world stop and listen. I love his blue eyes that curiously take in all he sees and the mischief that never leaves them. I love his flaming hair that matches that fiery personality. I love his huge heart that never ceases to work- he loves those close to him. I love how good he is with kids, and how he can play the piano, and how with every passing day, I fall more and more in love with Fred." Scabior quickly stood up and took three steps away, turning his face from her. The pain he felt from her words that weren't even aimed to hurt him stung like the strongest Cruciatis curse.

"I hate that man," Scabior muttered. "I am going to kill him." Right then and there Scabior vowed to see Fred Weasley die by his hand. He was going to watch Fred Weasley crumble. And it was going to be a great day when it happened.

"Scabior," Hannah said softly. She stared into Scabior's eyes as he turned around. "Come closer," Hannah continued. Scabior slowly walked back to her, now shivering himself from the Dementors' presence. "Why am I here?" She whispered. "Don't think I'm done giving you reasons, but tell me why." Scabior raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Something special 'bout you Love," he purred, placing his hands on either side of her chair. She didn't cower this time but chose to look him straight in the eye. "I don't know what it is yet, but trust me. You're special." Hannah smiled softly, and Scabior was so drawn in by her he found himself leaning forward.

"Second reason," she suddenly said, making him jump away from her. "You kidnapped my brother." Scabior flushed with shame at her tone and shrugged helplessly. Overhead the Dementors were getting restless. The emotions below were escalating, and they were craving the souls. Scabior thrust his hands into his pockets- she was making him feel guilty. He liked that about her.

"My apologies," he muttered. Hannah rolled her eyes and leaned back again, looking coyly up at him. Her eyes skirted over his body, reading him like a book. She knew she was making him nervous, and she was sure that eventually he would crack. She had to get back to Dominic and Fred.

"Scabior," she said slowly. Scabior closed his eyes as she savoured the name on her lips. "Why did you take Dominic?"

"Why are you asking questions you already know?" He accused, turning back around and pointing a finger. Hannah raised her eyebrows and smiled despite the pounding in her head from the blood loss.

"Maybe I don't know what you mean," she snapped back quickly, a quick grin flitting across her overly pale cheeks.

"Maybe I wanted him as bait," Scabior said, wagging his finger at her and stepping towards her. Hannah leaned forward, ignoring the metal cutting into her wrists and ankles.

"Maybe you wanted him all along," she cried. Scabior finally dove down on her, placing his hands on either side of her waist and placing his lips right next to her ear. Hannah caught her breath- for his rugged appearance he smelled captivating. Nothing compared to Fred, but she would never forget the smell of his cologne. This memory would always linger in her mind.

"Of course not Beautiful," Scabior muttered in her ear, brushing his lips against her earlobe. "It was you all along I wanted." Hannah drew back, and Scabior knew he had crossed a line. He couldn't help himself- he was never so drawn to a woman before. Let alone a Mudblood. His cold, grey eyes flickered over her body, taking in the curve of her waist and wrists, and the long fingers that were constantly moving. He made his way up to her face, where the hollow curve of her neck had a slight pulse ticking. Her green eyes stared at him as he studied her body.

"Third reason," Hannah said loudly, her voice echoing around the room. "You killed my parents." Scabior winced and ran a hand through his hair, making the light catch his red streak. Hannah smiled up at him and waited his reply.

"I'm sorry about that," Scabior said meekly. Hannah laughed a cruel barking laugh.

"Sorry isn't going to bring them back, now is it?" She cried. She struggled against her chains again and screamed in agony. "DAMMIT!" Scabior sank to his knees, overwhelmed with shame. He was causing her pain by his actions. He hated this.

"You have his eyes," he muttered. Hannah looked up at him wearily. She could feel herself starting to slip away but by sheer will she pulled back. She wasn't going to quit.

"What did you just say?" Hannah asked, leaning forward to hear the Snatcher. She couldn't get why he was being so different now. She had assumed he would be torturing her, not being almost loving towards her. The realization sank in- Scabior didn't want her dead. Scabior never did this so her blood would spill. Scabior was developing feelings for her. Her feelings of hate towards him were slowly diminishing.

"I said you had your dad's eyes," Scabior said softly. He stood up and hesitantly held his hand out to Hannah like she was an animal that would run at the gesture. Hannah looked at him cautiously but allowed him to touch the cut on her cheek. When she flinched he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. Hannah watched as he ran the tip along her cheek, healing her would and leaving a hair thin scar. "But you're as pretty as your mum," he finished. Hannah smiled so lovingly at him he felt no shame in running a hand through her hair to see her face better.

"Scabior," she said again. "Please give me my wand." Scabior hesitated in this request. If she escaped, it would be all his fault. But if he let her go, she might forgive him. Maybe she would even leave Weasley for him.

"I don't know," Scabior teased gently, pulling out Hannah's slender cherry wand from his pocket. Hannah narrowed her green eyes as he dangled it in front of her face. Like a pendulum, her eyes followed her beloved wand.

"Give it here," she growled. Scabior smirked and leaned down in front of her so they were eye to eye.

"What's the magic word?" He said in a sing song voice. Hannah kicked his knee again and smirked.

"If you don't give it to me I'll stick my boot up your arse and you will be singing soprano for a month." Scabior quickly stuck the wand into her belt, hiding it with his coat.

"Now," he said in a rushed tone. He looked over his shoulder, expecting Umbridge to barge in at any moment. Hannah looked shocked that he was actually doing this. "She's going to come back. And she's going to be brutal. I'll do whatever I can, but I'm not going to let her use the Dementors on you." Hannah felt like crying in relief. Or maybe it was the pain, she wasn't sure. But all she knew was that Scabior wasn't the man she assumed.

"I won't do anything stupid," Hannah promised, smiling slightly as Scabior rearranged his jacket around her. She shook violently, taking deep breaths to try to stay alert. "And Scabior?" Scabior paused and glanced over at the girl who was slowly working her magic in his heart. "Thank you," she said softly. Scabior smiled and tilted her chin upwards to look her in the eye.

"No problem, Beautiful," he said softly. Suddenly the door sprung open and Umbridge marched back in.

"You're ten minutes is up," she snapped at Scabior. "If you aren't going to help you can leave now! I have over one hundred other Mudbloods to interrogate before the sun sets!" Hannah could feel panic rising in her throat- where the hell was Fred? She needed him so badly right now.

* * *

><p>Fred and Dominic crashed outside of Auntie Muriel's house and onto the grass, both groaning in pain. Dominic rolled onto his back and gasped for air, coughing violently. Fred jumped to his feet and reached down to pull Dominic up. Finally, he thought with relief, it was over.<p>

"We're almost there," he panted, making Dominic lean heavy against him. Dominic moaned and struggled to follow Fred, who had thrown his arm around the young man's waist in support. Dominic shook violently and sighed.

"I want Hannah," Dominic managed to whisper before collapsing in his arms. Fred fell under the weight of Dominic and ran towards the house.

"GEORGE!" He screamed. George rushed out with Kaylee following close behind, who started to cry with relief when she saw Dominic. George saw the panicked look on Fred's face and rushed over to help.

"Bring him in onto the couch," Fred cried, "hurry Georgie!" Together they managed to get Dominic into the house- Fred supporting his torso and George supporting his legs. Kaylee rushed ahead of them, shouting for Fleur and sweeping everything off the couch onto the floor.

"Put him here," she instructed, "Fleur and I will get his wounds." George, walking backwards, nearly stumbled over a pillow but quickly regained his footing. They lowered Dominic onto the couch and Kaylee ripped open his shirt to bend over the wounds. Fleur rushed in, and when she saw Dominic she started to cry out French words. Fred collapsed against the wall and buried his face into his hands.

"Where is Hannah, Freddie?" George asked, wiping his brow off and then his shaking hands on his shirt. "Didn't she follow you?" Fred looked over George's shoulder at the couch and felt a panic bubble rise up into his throat- she was nowhere to be seen.

"HANNAH?" He shouted. But no one answered him. Fred looked over at George in fear. "My girlfriend's still in there," he choked out. "I'll be back!" Before George could even say anything, Fred Disapparated with a pop- if Hannah died in there, he would only blame himself.

* * *

><p>"A wand was taken from you when you arrived, correct?" Umbridge asked sharply. Hannah nodded meekly and Scabior stepped forward, smiling confidently.<p>

"I have it Ma'am," he said in an assuring tone, "I've had it snapped and disposed of!" Umbridge smiled, most pleased with his work. Hannah glanced over at Scabior, who was carefully avoiding her gaze by staring at the wall in front of him.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you meant," Hannah said hotly, turning back to Umbridge. Her entire body ached from the horribly upright position of the chair she was in, and the dried blood around her wrists was getting blacker as more blood pooled around the old blood. Umbridge smiled at her again and leaned forward.

"You're lying," she said quietly. Her cat Patronus walked around her, protecting her from the Dementors above, who were getting restless. Hannah smirked and raised her eyebrows. She was the girlfriend of a Weasley Twin- humour was a necessity to live.

"I do love wands," she mused. Umbridge chuckled pleasantly at the girl's random thoughts. She was amused and intrigued by what she said, even if she was a Mudblood.

"They are awfully loyal to the user," Umbridge said, stroking her overly short wand with a stubby hand. "You, though, my little Mudblood, are not worthy of a wand." Hannah grinned coyly and flipped her hair over her shoulder, ignoring the throbbing of her head.

"Maybe it's not that wand I'm talking about," she said. Umbridge looked puzzled, and even Scabior couldn't help but glance over at Hannah. He stalked in front of the girl carefully, ready to leap into action when needed.

"What on earth could you be talking about then?" Umbridge asked, leaning forward to hear Hannah's words. Hannah waggled her eyebrows and smirked again. She was struggling for breath now, wearing herself out.

"I believe you remember Fred Weasley," she said. "My boyfriend?" Umbridge grimaced at the memory of the two Siamese devils. Her cat flicked its tail and continued to pace.

"How could I forget?" She muttered. Hannah grinned and winked- she might as well have fun before she dies. Scabior stopped in his pacing, anxious to hear what Hannah would say. Hatred filled him up at the very thought of Fred. He wanted Fred dead.

"He's talented with more than one wand," Hannah smirked. "Let's just say he can produce the best kind of magic." All of it was a lie, because she had never slept with Fred, but the look of shock and horror on Umbridge's face was worth it. She braced herself for whatever was going to happen next.

"You're innocent face doesn't match your mind, that's a given," Umbridge spluttered. "Back to my original statement. WHERE DID YOU GET THIS WAND?" She Crucio'd Hannah, who yelped in pain, making her back arch against the rough wood and her wrists jerk against the shackles. The rough wood was cutting into her arms now. Her body was a mess of blood.

"I DIDN'T STEAL IT!" Hannah screamed out. "I swear!" Again her screams echoed around the room and Scabior turned his face away, unable to bear the sound of her pain. To think he was the one who brought her here made him feel ill.

"LIES!" Umbridge shouted again. Her wand slashed through the air and brought a deep gash to Hannah's chest, making her gasp as blood stained her shirt. Scabior started to run towards her in panic, but stopped, realizing that if he did anything it would only make them both die faster. A sudden boom distracted them all, and Hannah lifted her head to cry out in relief. Fred rushed into the room, leaping over the smoldering doors he had destroyed. His enraged face was enough to strike fear into anyone's heart.

"STUPEFY!" He shouted, pointing his wand at Umbridge. Umbridge ducked and leapt away from the table. Fred rushed over to Hannah, who was starting to slip into the darkness that looked so welcoming.

"Darling, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Fred whispered over and over again. Hannah smiled weakly as he burst open her shackles. She stood up shakily and collapsed into Fred's waiting arms, smiling up at him.

"I'll be alright," she murmured. "Just watch over Dominic!" Fred opened his mouth to speak, but was distracted by the green jet of light coming from Scabior. Scabior pointed his wand at Fred again. All he could see was Fred holding the girl he had worked so hard to get.

"YOU'RE DEAD WEASLEY!" He roared. Fred stumbled backwards, one arm supporting Hannah and the other fighting for his life. Umbridge joined the battle- the two Ministry employees against Fred. Hannah struggled to reach for her wand, tucked into her belt, but Fred's arms caught hers and cradled her to his chest.

"STUPEFY!" He shouted again. Umbridge was blasted backwards and her head cracked against the tile floor, slithering to the ground. Her cat Patronus disappeared, and the protective shield around the room flickered once before vanishing. Scabior, still with his wand pointed at Fred, looked down at Hannah once more. His eyes flickered over her face before turning away.

"Until we meet again, Beautiful Love," he whispered before Disapparating with a crack. Fred's blue eyes widened in horror as a dozen Dementors crawled down the walls and swooped towards him. This wasn't good.

"Fred," Hannah murmured, desperately grabbing for her wand. Her other hand was trying to stop the staunch of blood leaking from her body. Fred ignored her and closed his eyes, his wand slicing through the air. A happy thought was all he needed.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He cried. A large hyena burst through the tip and scampered across the air, blocking the path of the Dementors. Fred watched it in awe, but turned back to the slowly dying girl in his arms. Hannah was starting to shake uncontrollably, her green eyes finally shutting. Panicked, Fred Disapparated, leaving Umbridge fallen against the tile wall and a dozen Dementors struggling to flee the silently cackling hyena. When Fred and Hannah arrived at the Burrow, Fred struggled to keep them both up but fell, like he had done with Dominic not too long ago. They both moaned in relief as the sunshine hit their faces, warming them up. Hannah gasped for breath, relieved by the fresh air that filled her lungs.

"Fred, you cast a Patronus," Hannah said weakly. She staggered to her feet and looked over at her boyfriend in shock. "I thought you couldn't do that!" She pulled Scabior's leather jacket tighter to her body, swimming in the material. Fred smiled and stood up, running a hand through his hair. He smiled widely and laughed out loud.

"I did," he mused. "I actually did." Hannah swayed slightly and covered her face, trying not to pass out. The grass under her feet felt so refreshing. The blood leaking from her wounds did not.

"What was your happy thought?" She muttered just as weakly as before. Fred smiled and walked over to her, reaching for her.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" He whispered. "My happiest thought was of you." But Hannah collapsed into the grass, her green eyes rolling into the back of her head as she faded in and out of consciousness. Everything felt like she was in a dream, but the voices she was hearing were very real. More than one voice surrounded her now as she laid in the grass, finally at peace.

"HANNAH!" That was definitely Kaylee, she mused. Panicked and worried.

"FLEUR GET THE POTIONS!" That was George, keeping calm in the situation. The grass tickled her cheek, the one healed by Scabior. Scabior… where was he now?

"HANNAH! DARLING, DON'T YOU LEAVE ME. DON'T YOU THINK OF DYING ON ME. DARLING, I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO DIE!" Fred… Hannah struggled to open her eyes, to smile up at him and show him that she was alive. But she was too weak for it. With a final huff of breath she gave up, accepting her fate she assumed awaited her.

_AN- So... about Scabior. I never intended for him to fall for Hannah, it just sort of happened... yeah it wasn't canon. Yeah it's weird, him hunting Mudbloods and all, but forget that. It's fanfiction. I can do what I want. I have reasons for doing this, and you will see later on. Please review, it really does make my day! Will Hannah live? Is Dominic alright? What about George/Kaylee's wedding? How can Hannah/Fred's love survive? Review to find out!_


	23. Update: New story The Rebel Daughter

Hey guys! So, I know this isn't a chapter. Forgive me, but I promise a new one will go up by Thursday. Anyways- you guys are being so amazingly awesome that I want to share with you guys first my new story. As you all know, I am always going to use Hannah and Kaylee as my OC's. Always. The story line may change each time, but they will always be my OC's (Dominic too of course) and Fred/George will always be in it.

The reason I'm telling you about my story is that I want you guys to give your opinion before I put it up. I've started to work on it, and I really hope you guys will enjoy it. You know me and the way I work- if I get a story idea, I plan it out entirely before working on it. So, may I introduce _**The Rebel Daughter**_?

**The story takes place before Fred and George's seventh year of Hogwarts. They are preparing merchandise for the shop, but to their dismay they realise that the money Harry has given them is running mega low. Whether by fate or curse, Mrs Weasley tells the boys that they need to pick up on the responsibility. She tells them that she got them a job working as help for a Mr Alan Jay (a wealthy and successful business man)- they will be cleaning around the large property and attending to whatever needs he can think of. It's only for the summer.**

**Alan Jay has only one rule for Fred and George, and that is this: they cannot date his daughter or her friend. This is where Hannah and Kaylee come in. Both girls are forced to be the perfect young ladies of society. This means the proper dress, the proper private tutor (Anthony. He will be explained later), and the perfect boyfriends- Lucas and Sebastian Jacobs. After Hannah lost her mother and Kaylee lost her parents in fatal car accident, Alan has been distant and demanding. He has high standards for his daughter and does not believe she should date anything below her high level in society.**

**But Hannah and Kaylee long for the freedom of being teenagers. When Alan is away and out of the picture, Hannah and Kaylee become the girls they always wanted to be- riding around in a truck blaring their music, going to town, and dressing in jeans and t shirts. They are complete rebels from what Alan wants. When Hannah and Kaylee fall for Fred and George, and vice versa, the girls will stop at nothing to be with them. But when their ex-boyfriends come into the picture, can their summer romance last? And how will Alan handle his daughter's new found love? Will Fred and George prove to their mother they have grown up? Will Hannah and Kaylee get the freedom they want?**

The OC characters:

Hannah Alice Jay

Kaylee Taylor Oak

Dominic Edward Jay

Alan Jay

Anthony Reynolds- (black hair, blue eyes) their private tutor. He knows of the girls secret life, and he encourages it full heartedly. More to be explained later, but I will say that yes, Anthony is gay. There is reasons to this, so, don't like, don't read.

Lucas Jacobs- (Brown hair, grey eyes) Kaylee's ex-boyfriend. He's controlling and sports run. More to be explained in the story. Twin brother of Sebastian.

Sebastian Jacobs- (blonde hair, grey eyes). Hannah's ex-boyfriend. He is controlling and dumb as a post. More to be explained in the story. Twin brother of Lucas.

That's the story, and please let me know what you think… I promise, it will be interesting and fun. It's summer love, what's not to like? Let me know if you'll read it, because if you do, I'll have the first chapter up by Thursday!


	24. Safe and Sound

_AN- So sorry for the delay. Life is a bitch sometimes. Anyways, wow! So glad you guy liked the story idea- it's up now, for the curious. Please review, as it would mean much to me. This chapter isn't as eventful as the last one, but it does have fair amounts of fluff and adorable Dominic. Read on!_

Charlie walked upstairs quietly and peered into the twins' room. He smiled at what he saw and knocked slightly. Fred had carried Hannah upstairs, where they tended to her wounds and given her a sleeping solution to knock her out. He hadn't left her side.

"Hey there," he said quietly. Fred, sitting beside the bed, lifted his head wearily and smiled before turning back to Hannah. He wanted to be there the moment she opened her eyes.

"Hey Chicken Charlie," he said softly. Charlie groaned and sank onto the foot of the bed.

"I'm not going to live that down, am I?" He grinned. Fred chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his face with his right hand. His left was locked in Hannah's.

"Never," Fred laughed. He looked down at Hannah and stroked her hand with his thumb. "She's not waking up." Charlie sighed and looked over at Hannah, whose curls were spread over Fred's pillow like a halo and her pale face worried Charlie.

"She will," Charlie muttered. "C'mon Fred, let's get you downstairs. You need to eat something." Fred stubbornly set his jaw and shook his head.

"No," he said. "I'm not leaving Hannah." Charlie sighed and stood up, running a hand over his short red hair.

"Now that you have the girl you're not letting her go," he said. "I'm proud of you, Fred. You have a great girl." Fred smiled and kissed Hannah's scratched hand. She sighed in her sleep, making Fred smile.

"I really do love her," Fred said. "I'm such an idiot! I let my fears get in the way of the best thing that has happened to me!" Charlie smiled and ruffled Fred's hair before turning to walk out of the room.

"Let us know if she wakes up," he said. "I'll keep everyone downstairs." Fred smiled and nodded, closing his eyes. He was exhausted after the day's events. After looking up at Hannah one more time, he drifted off to sleep. Not too long later, Hannah started to wake. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, confused. Why wasn't she in the Ministry? Where was Scabior? With a start, she realized she was lying on Fred's bed in Auntie Muriel's home. She was safe.

"Fred?" She whispered in her dry voice. She looked beside her and smiled- Fred had fallen asleep on her pillow with his mouth slightly open. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Fred, Love," she murmured. She reached over a bandaged hand and poked his head, but he only mumbled in his sleep and tightened his grip on her hand.

"It's too early," he mumbled. Hannah giggled and reached over, kissing him on the lips. Fred woke up in an instant and kissed her back, climbing onto the bed to reach her mouth better. She broke away and giggled up at him as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll wake you like that from now on," she grinned. Fred smiled and rolled to the side, letting Hannah snuggle into him.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured in her ear. Hannah made a face and shrugged, wincing as the slash on her chest sent a shot of pain through her body.

"I've been better," she gasped. Fred frowned and wove his fingers around hers, rearranging his body so he could cocoon her. She nestled against his body and let her head drop onto his arm.

"You're safe now," he said in her ear, kissing her cheek. "I'm not going to let them get you. Dominic's here, and he's safe." Hannah tried to sit up at the mention of her brother, but Fred wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back down- facing him this time.

"I want to see my brother," she said hotly. She glared up into Fred's twinkling blue eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Fred stuck his back out at her, making her laugh.

"He's downstairs with Bill and Fleur," Fred chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind Hannah's ear. Hannah sighed with relief and looked up at Fred, suddenly remembering the events of the day. She started to blush, and bit her lip.

"Wait," she said slowly. Fred smiled and rested his forehead against hers. His was so warm compared to her cool one.

"What is it Darling?" He purred, stroking the faint scar on her chest. Hannah reached over and touched his lips, smiling.

"You and I," she said quietly. "We're together." Fred chuckled and kissed her nose, smiling at her.

"We are," he agreed. Hannah grinned and played with the fingers that were stroking her chest.

"We kissed in the Ministry," she said. Fred leaned over and kissed her again, feeling her smile against his lips.

"It was the first of many to come," he grinned. Hannah smiled widely and wound her fingers through his.

"You said you love me," she whispered. Fred's mischievous eyes softened and he traced her lips, resting his head back onto the pillow to stare into her eyes.

"I did," he whispered back. Hannah let out a quiet laugh and buried her face into his neck, holding him tightly, ignoring the pain.

"Oh Fred!" She exclaimed, "I love you!" Fred held her tightly in his arms, kissing the top of her head over and over again. Why he hadn't done this ages ago, he wish he knew. Hannah rested her head against his chest and listened to the sound of his heart- it was still her favourite lullaby.

"I love you to, Hannah." Finally, she could rest in peace because all was well. Dominic was safe with them, and Fred was hers. She was allowed to love him without interruptions or fear.

"Can we go downstairs?" She asked, lifting her head to look down at her boyfriend. Fred, still tracing a scar on her cheek, opened his blue eyes and grinned up at her.

"Want to see Dominic now?" He whispered. Hannah nodded fervently, so Fred slipped out from her arms and stood up, reaching down for her. Hannah slipped her hands into his larger ones and squealed as he pulled her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Carrying her bridal style, he walked around the bed to the door, humming under his breath.

"It's so cold," she whispered, shivering slightly. Fred chuckled and walked over to the bed again, picking up a blanket and wrapping her in it. She scowled at him, only her eyes visible.

"You're cozy now," he laughed. "Aren't you just adorable?" Hannah rolled her eyes and yanked one arm free to poke his chin. He chuckled as he walked down the stairs, still cradling her in his arms.

"How's he been doing?" Hannah asked Fred. Fred chuckled and grinned at her from under his shaggy ginger hair. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized this beautiful man was all hers. She smiled at the realization.

"He's been Dominic," he laughed. "What else can I say? He's annoying the shit out of us and he's been cracking jokes." Hannah sighed and smiled as they got to the living room. She was so anxious to see Dominic she could barely stand it.

"HANNAH!" A voice shouted out. Hannah and Fred turned towards the loveseat, where Dominic sat grinning. He was wrapped up in a blanket too and was waving frantically at his big sister. Hannah squirmed in Fred's arms, desperate to get to him. They hadn't truly seen each other in months.

"Dom!" She cried. Fred caught her around the waist and laughed as he carried her over before dumping her onto Dominic's lap. He let out a shout of joy as they embraced. Hannah's shoulders shook as she cradled her brother in her arms, sobbing. She rubbed his back and clenched his hair in her hands, kissing the top of his head.

"I can't keep calling you Little Baby Brother anymore!" She laughed and wept at the same time. Dominic smiled and kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on top of his, smiling up at Fred. Fred winked and sank onto the chair beside the couch. Dominic smiled as the familiar embrace of his sister took hold.

"I'm all grown up now," Dominic grinned proudly, resting his head on her chest. Hannah stroked his hair lovingly, running his waves through her hand. He still smelt the same- a faint, woodsy smell. She missed it.

"I know you are," Hannah sighed wearily. Dominic pulled away from her to touch her cheek- their identical green eyes studying each other's face.

"Nice scar," Dominic grinned. Hannah smirked and touched his chin.

"Nice bruise," she countered back, throwing her legs onto his. He poked her bandaged ankles and raised his eyebrows up at her.

"Love the bandages, Hobblefoot," he laughed. Hannah scowled and smacked the back of his head, giggling.

"Nice goose egg, Numskull!" She teased. He scowled back and hugged her tightly. Even though he was the youngest, he could still entrap his older sister into his arms as easy as a child. She groaned into his chest and Fred chuckled.

"Fred," Dominic inquired, thrusting Hannah back onto the couch to lean forward. Fred raised an amused eyebrow and smirked at the young blond. He was so much like his sister it was crazy.

"Yes Dominic?" He laughed. Dominic wagged his finger at him and put on a serious face.

"You and I have to talk," he said slowly. Hannah groaned and buried her face into her brother's shirt- which just so happened to be one of George's.

"About what, Baby Bro?" Fred grinned, sitting back in his chair. He braced himself for whatever was about to be thrown at him. Hannah lifted her head and sighed, glancing at her boyfriend. He was very patient.

"You may want to Avada Kedavra yourself after this," she warned. Fred laughed and Dominic placed his hand over his sister's mouth before yanking it away, yelping in shock.

"GROSS!" He cried. He waved his hand frantically and made a noise of disgust. "YOU LICKED ME!" Hannah looked up at him innocently and smiled, tickling his knee.

"Dominic," she said seriously, "why on earth would I, of all people, lick your hand?" Fred smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Because you're such an animal," he muttered sexily. Hannah threw a pillow at him and it nailed him between the legs. Fred yelped and grabbed his manhood, groaning in pain. She always had good aim.

"I can hear perfectly fine," Hannah said, sticking her tongue out at him. Fred stuck his out back and slowly straightened himself up, glaring at his girlfriend, who blew him a kiss and leaned against Dominic's chest, fiddling with the bandages on her wrists. She glanced up at Fred again and smiled innocently.

"I love you," she said sweetly. Fred rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too," he sighed. Dominic gagged and pretended to vomit on Hannah, but she whacked him in the stomach and he groaned in pain.

"Merlin almighty, you're violent," he muttered. Hannah snickered and snuggled against him.

"Continue the discussion," she said sweetly. She pulled Fred's sweater around her tighter and patiently looked up at her brother with big green eyes. Dominic grinned and looked back at Fred. The ginger business man was using his wand to float little bubbles over to Hannah, who continually sneezed.

"I need to discuss your relationship with Hannah," he said sternly. Hannah shot up and looked at her little brother in horror. She shook her head violently and crossed her arms.

"No way," she said stubbornly. Dominic put his hand over her mouth but thought better of it when he remembered what happened last time.

"Darling," Fred laughed, standing up to walk over to Hannah. She held out her arms and Fred scooped her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. She pouted and looked into his big blue eyes. "Your brother is concerned for the well-being of his older sister. If he insists on having me answer a few minor questions, then let it be." She pouted again, but he kissed her gently, making her melt in his arms.

"Okay fine," Hannah said quickly, tracing his visible collar bone with a long finger. "Just so long as you promise you will play me a song after." Fred winked and kissed the tip of her nose, sinking into the comfy chair he was just in.

"I promise," he teased. Hannah grinned smugly and snuggled against him, winding herself around his body. Fred automatically wrapped his arm around her waist and used the other to play with her fingers.

"Fire away, Dominic," she sighed, closing her eyes to take a quick nap. Dominic smirked and sat back, raising his blonde eyebrows.

"What is your intention of dating my sister?" He inquired. Fred smiled down at the girl in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"To hopefully be with her forever," he said honestly. Hannah smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. She loved him so much. Dominic wasn't done yet though- he had been thinking about what he was going to say ever since he woke up.

"Do you plan on having a family with her?" Dominic asked eagerly, tapping his foot on the floor repeatedly. Hannah blushed and glared at her little brother. He smirked at her and winked at Fred, who was chuckling.

"Dominic, you arse," she cried. Fred laughed and winked at Dominic, who smirked back.

"Depends on what the little darling down here says," he chuckled, running a hand through Hannah's thick curls. Hannah blushed sheepishly. She had always wanted a baby. Having Fred's baby would surely be a dream come true. Fred couldn't help but smile like a goof when he thought of baby with Hannah. It would be wonderful.

"This little darling wouldn't object," Hannah grinned, sitting up to stare into Fred's large blue eyes. He smiled and touched her nose gently.

"Thank heavens," he said. "I have to continue the prankster legacy!" Hannah laughed and Fred placed his large hand over her stomach- his heart was already beating faster when he thought about a baby kicking back. Hannah rested against his chest, placing her tiny hand over his. Dominic felt slightly queasy- he missed Susan so much it was painful. That should be him and her planning their future together. He shoved the thought aside for now.

"ANWAYS!" Dominic shouted, interrupting the beautiful moment. He did it on purpose too. "Fred, what is your couple name?" Fred looked at him in confusion, as did Hannah.

"What the bloody hell is a couple name?" He asked, sheer misunderstanding flooding his blue eyes. Hannah sat up and glanced at her brother, wondering what the hell happened to him that he was talking about nonsense.

"Dominic, I really regret dropping you when you were four months," Hannah sighed. Dominic let the insult shoot over his head and he leaned forward eagerly.

"You know," he said as if talking to a toddler, "it's when you combine the names of a boy and girl and get their couple name!" Hannah's eyes lit with understanding and she started to giggle. Fred looked at her in confusion and looked back at the beaming blonde on the couch. He was dating a crazy woman with an even crazier brother.

"Hannah," Fred groaned, dropping his head back onto the couch. Hannah straddled his waist and plucked at the strings of his sweater, grinning sweetly. He looked up at her and smiled, still not knowing how he managed to get her.

"Yes Love?" She teased, flipping up his hood and yanking the strings shut so he couldn't see. He smirked and yanked the hood down to kiss her- catching her completely off guard.

"Remind me why I'm dating you," he mumbled against her mouth. Hannah smiled and wound her arms around his neck and burying her face into his sweater. He placed his hands on her lower and upper back, feeling her bandages around her chest.

"Because you can't resist the Jay charm," she teased. Fred smirked and scooped her legs out from under her so she was sitting on his lap with her legs flung over the side. Hannah gasped and grinned up at him. Everything he did left her absolutely breathless.

"Truer words were never spoken, Darling," Fred laughed. Hannah smiled as he kissed her temple and wove his fingers around hers. Across from them, Dominic started to gag and covered his eyes. He had only seen Hannah act somewhat like this with her last boyfriend, Lee Jordan. But this was worse.

"I may have a girlfriend now," he cried, "but that does not mean I have to sit and watch you two suck on each other's faces for hours!" Fred flipped him off as he kissed Hannah again. Now that he had the girl, he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"What's your idea for our couple name, Dom?" Hannah laughed, smiling widely at her little brother. She was so happy to have him back she could hardly stand it. Even though her parents were dead, she still had her little brother and that's all that mattered. Dominic smirked and winked, clasping his hands over his heart dramatically.

"Frannah," he whispered. "I've spent all morning trying to figure out what the hell I was going to call you guys!" Fred let out a big belly laugh that made Hannah start to laugh. Only Dominic could get away with that.

"It has potential," Fred chuckled, shaking out his ginger hair. Dominic scowled and was about to protest when Ginny came running down the stairs in excitement and anger.

"Whoever spiked my juice with sleeping solution is in for a hex," she growled as Bill walked into the room. He winked at Hannah before turning on his heel and sprinting out of the room. Hannah watched as he grabbed the bottle of solution and stuck it in his shirt. She giggled as she realized that Bill's form of amusement came from knocking people out for hours on end.

"Bill will never learn," Fred laughed under his breath. "Hey Gin!" Ginny waved but turned to the blonde on the couch, who was looking like it was Christmas morning. He grinned widely and held out his arms.

"GINNY!" Dominic shouted.

"DOMINIC!" Ginny squealed. Dominic jumped off the couch and stumbled over to one of his closest friends, even though he was still weak from the events of the day. They embraced tightly, relieved to have each other back.

"Please tell me Neville and Susan are alive," Ginny pleaded, pulling away from Dominic and clutching his hands on hers. Dominic nodded and Ginny closed her eyes in relief. He sighed and shrugged, biting his lower lip- a habit he picked up from his sister.

"Let's go upstairs and talk some more," he suggested, "I have a lot to tell you!" He winked at her in a friendly gesture before walking over to Hannah and hugging her again.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. Hannah rubbed his back and kissed his cheek, smiling. Fred looked over at Ginny and blew her a kiss, but she chose to flip him off instead.

"I love you too, Baby Dom," she whispered. He groaned at the nickname and walked up the stairs after Ginny- they were already talking in hushed tones. Fred and Hannah turned to face each other, grinning slyly.

"We're alone Darling," Fred whispered. Hannah giggled and rested her hand on his broad chest, feeling his heart pick up speed. He closed his eyes and opened them again a moment later.

"Indeed we are," she whispered back. Fred placed his hands on her lap and let his lips hover an inch from her neck. Hannah held her breath as Fred's own warm breath breezed over her.

"You know what that means don't you remember?," he said suggestively. Hannah smiled and looked down at him, running her hand over his shoulder gently. He was so handsome. And he was hers.

"No, I don't," she whispered back. "What does it mean, Love?" Fred pulled back and winked before standing up, scooping her into his arms and carrying her over to the couch beside the piano. Hannah cried out in shock but grinned in delight as he laid her down gently and pulled a warm blanket over her lap. Fred knelt down in front of her and took her hands into his before smiling up at her gently. She smiled back and squeezed his hands.

"That means I get to play you a song," he whispered. Hannah nodded shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'd like that," she whispered. So play he did. He sat on that bench for over an hour, playing love song after love song, even singing along when the music was right. The entire time he did that, Hannah remained curled up on the couch, one arm tucked under her head and the other fiddling with a loose thread on the couch. She was captivated by the sight of her love's hands, skipping over the keys and creating the most beautiful music.

"I love you," she whispered under her breath. Fred smiled at her and winked as the light of the fireplace started to dim down as it died. He had caught her words and it encouraged him to play even more passionately.

"I love you too, Darling. And I always have." Hannah smiled and closed her eyes, letting the music that stole her heart in the beginning steal it all over again.

* * *

><p>When Scabior Disapparated from the Ministry, he had a set location in mind. When he finally could catch his breath again, he turned around on his heel and looked up, smirking slightly. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes looked just like the rest of Diagon Alley- dead and broken. Pushing open the broken door, he stepped inside and glanced around, smirking.<p>

"Good luck repairing this mess, Ginger," he sneered. Picking his way past all the broken displays and scattered merchandise, he made his way up the stairs that lead to the apartment of the twins.

"Alohomora," he muttered. He waved his wand at the locked red door, and it slowly opened up to him. Scabior smirked before pocketing his wand and stepping inside. It was a very simple place, filled with dirty dishes and mismatched furniture. But Scabior had no time to sit around and look at the belongings- there was one room he wanted. He walked down the hallway, sneezing as the dust gathered around filled his nose. At the end of the hall, he peered into the room on the left and smiled. Fred's room- it had to be. The messy bed, the clothes all over the floor, and the photos of Hannah and him everywhere were dead giveaways.

"You think you won, Weasel," Scabior silently laughed. "I think old Scabby one this round!" He walked over to the bedside table where photos, boxes, old food, and a hairbrush lay. Scabior picked up the hairbrush and smirked, plucking off one of the ginger hairs on it.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he growled. Before he left the room, he picked up the photo on the pillow and pocketed it. Finally, he Disapparated, leaving the apartment as empty and dead as it was before he came.

_AN- Yes, I know there wasn't a lot of action. Don't expect too much for a few chapters, but I can guarantee that things are really going to go chaotic for them. Remember the time setting? We're coming up close to May now... drama shall come! Oh, and that thing with Scabior at the end? I have a reader to thank for that. More shall be revealed about that in a few chapters. It was a kickass idea! Now, review please, and check out The Rebel Daughter (yes, it was based off the Taylor Swift song Mine...)_

**Review!**


	25. His Sober Thoughts

_AN- We are at 153 reviews, which is amazing. You guys mean so much to me as a writer, and I cannot express my gratitude for your kind words. Every review and every positive comment gives me a confidence boost that helps me write what I do. Some of you guys are already taking bets on who's going to live and who's going to die. I will say this- it's war, everyone. Not everyone will live. But, to spare you guys, Fred will not die. I can't take him from Hannah. You lot would probably murder me... _

As Fred played the piano in the living room, Kaylee flittered in, beaming from ear to ear. When Hannah saw her best friend, she jumped up and cried out in joy as they screamed and embraced each other. Fred stopped playing and turned around on the bench to watch the girls with a grin on his face.

"You're okay!" Hannah cried, wiping tears from her eyes. The last time she had seen Kaylee was when she and George were running down the hall. After that, it was touch and go. Kaylee smirked and shrugged her shoulders. On her head was George's black beanie- his favourite hat. It slipped into her eyes and she shoved it back up to laugh at her friend.

"I'm alive and doing absolutely amazing!" She cried out, dancing in a circle around Hannah. Hannah laughed as Fred stood up and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing the crow of her head.

"I don't have to be Sherlock to figure that one out," Hannah teased her as Kaylee nearly tripped into the wall. Fred, thoroughly confused, glanced down at her.

"What's a Sherlock, Darling?" He asked. Hannah sighed and turned around in his arms to smile up at him lovingly. He was so clueless about Muggle things. It was so cute.

"Sherlock Holmes is like a detective," she said gently. "A Muggle detective who is absolutely brilliant." Fred nodded, slowly understanding. He shook his head but grinned slyly.

"That's what I get for falling in love with a Muggleborn," he sighed. Hannah giggled and kissed him, still smiling. Kaylee stopped in her dancing to look at them in shock. They were kissing. What the hell had happened here?

"WHOA, WHOA!" She shouted, holding up her hands. Fred and Hannah broke apart to look over at Kaylee, who had her jaw dropped open and her brown eyes wide in shock. This was a look that barely crossed her face, but when it did, everyone knew that she never saw whatever startled her coming.

"Something got you confused, Kaylee?" Fred teased, looping his fingers through Hannah's belt. Hannah grinned and smirked at her friend. She loved outsmarting her.

"Fred Love, that doesn't take much though," she reminded him. Fred laughed and Kaylee scowled at her friend and then pointed at Fred.

"You and him," she stammered. She couldn't get the words out. Fred and Hannah smiled at each other and Hannah rested her head on Fred's chest.

"Me and him," she chuckled. Fred rested his head on top of hers and smirked. Like Hannah, he loved confusing Kaylee.

"Me and her," he added. Kaylee let out a slight choking noise. She pouted at them and scowled as they kissed again for her amusement.

"We've been trying for two weeks!" She cried, stomping her foot and crossing her arms. Fred sighed and wove one arm around Hannah's waist.

"It was dreadfully annoying," he said, shaking his ginger head. Hannah smirked and played with his fingers, loving Kaylee's frustration.

"Especially Charlie, that chicken," she scoffed. "Such a cockblock." Fred laughed and grinned evilly down at her, winking and pressing his hips against her.

"And my cock doesn't like to be blocked," he muttered sexily. Hannah kneed him lightly in the crotch region and he groaned in pain.

"Keep talking and it'll be blocked again," Hannah smirked, kissing his cheek as he crouched over to clutch his manly parts. Kaylee screamed in frustration and walked over to the wall to slam her head against it.

"YOU GUYS ARE STUPID!" She yelled out, whipping around and pointing fingers. Fred and Hannah started laughing as she cursed them out, flailing her fists and screaming.

"Kaylee," Hannah said innocently, walking over to her friend. Kaylee glared at her and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" She said crossly. Hannah held out her arms and grinned widely, making her green eyes go huge.

"I love you," she said sweetly. Kaylee scowled and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Not enough," she said hotly. Fred smirked as his girlfriend worked her magic.

"You love me, right?" Hannah continued, pouting slightly. Kaylee smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"It's debateable," she said. Hannah grinned and folded her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels like an eager child.

"If you truly loved me you would be my maid of honour at our wedding," she said honestly. Fred grinned like an idiot- already his mind was wandering. Hannah in a white dress and him in a tux, while George was his best man and Dominic as his other groomsman, while Kaylee stood for Hannah, and a priest marrying them off. Then his mind wandered to nine months after the wedding, with a little red headed infant daughter in his arms and Hannah smiling up at him so lovingly… he wanted this future. He wanted it desperately.

"Okay fine," Kaylee giggled, hugging her friend tightly. Hannah smirked in victory.

"Speaking of weddings," a sly voice said. They all turned to the door and saw George, their one eared twin leaning up against the door. He smirked at them all before winking at Hannah.

"Glad to see you are alive," he said. "Let's keep it that way!" Hannah scowled at him and Kaylee giggled as her fiancé crossed the room to cup her face before kissing her gently. She stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologized. She smiled and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his collarbone. Fred walked up to Hannah and slipped her hand into his, winking at her as the lovers reunited. She nestled up to him and slipped her left hand around Fred's waist to tuck into his pocket.

"It's okay," Kaylee whispered, kissing him again. "I'm just glad you got home safely!" George chuckled and extracted himself from her arms to reach into his pocket.

"Well, I did manage to grab this," he said, "while I was at the shop!" Kaylee giggled as George got down on one knee and opened the box. Hannah gasped and covered her mouth as Fred started to chuckle- he knew about the proposal all along, and he knew that George had proposed not too long ago. Hannah, however, was in the dark.

"Now that I have a ring, will you marry me, Kaylee Taylor Oak?" He asked seriously. But his eyes gave it all away- the love he had for her was overwhelming. He loved Kaylee more than anyone. She started to laugh and bent down to kiss him fiercely, knocking him to the ground.

"Yes, you moron," she teased. "We've been over this!" George laughed as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger, cuddling with her on the floor.

"Well, I just had to make it official!" He said. Kaylee grinned and blushed sheepishly up at her best friend, who was gaping at them in shock and joy. Her green eyes dazzled out at them and she struggled to speak.

"Um," she stammered. "Surprise?" Hannah let out a scream of joy and tackled them both, hugging them as tightly as her sore body would allow.

'I KNEW IT!" She screamed. They all started to laugh and Fred let out a shout and sprang on top of Hannah, yanking her off to cuddle with her. The four friends started to laugh on the floor together, all of them overwhelmed by the love in the air and the feeling of safety. Hannah rested her head on Fred's stomach as he stroked her collarbone with his fingers absentmindedly.

'I say a summer wedding would be lovely," Hannah mused. Kaylee grinned up at George and nodded as he smiled brightly.

"We should have it here," Kaylee said. George fiddled with her ring and nodded, scratching where his ear should be. He smiled and poked her in the nose.

"On a sunny day," he said. Kaylee squealed with joy and kissed his jaw. Hannah and Fred made faces at each other and stood up quietly.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Hannah whispered to him as they crept from the room. Meanwhile, Kaylee and George continued to talk wedding plans. Fred winked and kissed her quickly before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'm going to have a little fun," he said, "Love you, Babe." She smiled and tiptoed up the stairs past Ginny's room, where she and Dominic were in the middle of an intense conversation.

"Neville's going to die without us," Ginny said desperately. "I hate not being able to contact him!" Dominic sighed and shrugged his shoulders. All he cared about was Susan. He threw his hands into the air, nearly hitting Ginny in the process.

"It's Neville," he cried. "he's going to be a badass kid and he'll get all the girls, somehow!" Ginny laughed and nodded, finally agreeing with him.

"That is probably true," she admitted. She fiddled with her long red braid as she glanced around the room. Her posters waved out at her as well as the photo of her and Harry on her nightstand. Where he was, she didn't know, but she wanted him here with her.

"Do you think Susan is going to find another guy without me around?" Dominic mumbled, toying with a loose strand on the quilt on her double bed. Ginny looked at him quizzically, her brown eyes softening as Dominic bit his lip.

"Oh Dom," she sighed. "Susan loves you. Don't worry about her finding another guy, because I know it won't happen." Dominic smiled a little and cracked his knuckles, much to Ginny's chagrin.

"I want this to be over," he grumbled. "I'm sick and tired of having to run because of my blood, or for you guys having to hide because of your loyalty. It sucks so much!" Ginny nodded and flopped onto the bed beside him, burying her face into the pillow.

"But just think," she said dreamily. "One day it's going to be over, and we'll be able to live!" Dominic grinned and closed his eyes. Already he could see his happy future with Susan. Already he was seeing George and Kaylee getting married, and not too long after, Fred and Hannah. His future was going to be great, because Voldemort was going to be defeated.

"I just wish it would hurry up," he said bitterly. Ginny frowned and her lip started to tremble, so Dominic pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly as she cried into his black shirt. He rocked her back and forth gently, letting a tear of his own fall out of his eye and down onto her ginger hair.

"I wish it would too, Dominic!" She wept, "I want it to so badly!"

* * *

><p>After Hannah went up to take a shower, Fred crept into the kitchen and hopped up on top of the counter to reach the tops of the shelves. It has been a while since he has done this, so why not do it now?<p>

"Ah!" He whispered joyfully, yanking down the bottle, "Firewhiskey and rum!" It was a concoction he and Hannah had made in their seventh year, and it was an instant hit for the graduates. He conjured up some shot glasses and lined them up on the counter, filling them all to the brim with the alcohol. In times like this, alcohol was a good way to lighten the mood. He and Hannah had a game they played on Valentine's day together. That is why they were so drunk a few months ago- everyone was so loved up, and Fred and Hannah were single, so they played their game.

"If you can't start the party, make the party," he muttered. He popped the top back onto the bottle and set it down on the counter as he listened in. His and Hannah's rules were that in order to take a shot, someone had to say something cavity inducing. George and Kaylee were the best to listen in on for this game.

"I think you should wear a purple tie," Kaylee said sweetly, "it will be so dashing with your ginger hair!" One shot down, and Fred smirked as he placed the empty tumbler back onto the counter.

"Only if you have a purple flower to go beautifully with your brown eyes," George told her. "They're as sweet as chocolate!" Another shot, and Fred started to laugh silently. They were so cheesy with each other it was sickening. But he loved it. If only Hannah was there to do this with him.

"What will your dress look like?" George continued. Kaylee thought for a moment before giggling.

"The groom isn't allowed to see it until the wedding," she reminded him. Fred picked up the third tumbler, ready to down it when necessary. Already he could feel a buzz in the back of his head.

"Fine," George pouted. He started to say something else, but when Kaylee kissed him he instantly fell silent. Fred let out a silent cheer- a kiss was worth two shots. He downed them both and grasped the counter ledge so he wouldn't take a spill. He grinned like an idiot and started to giggle uncontrollably as the alcohol immediately started to take effect. It wouldn't be long now before he was drunk as a pirate.

"How many kids will we have?" George asked when they broke away. Kaylee thought for a moment and smiled up at him.

"As many as you want," she said sweetly. Another shot went down Fred's throat.

"I want two or three, maybe," George said, "and our little girl has to look like you, Love." Another shot.

"Only if they have your hair and gorgeous blue eyes," Kaylee giggled. Fred had run out of shots by this point, so he picked up the bottle and started to drink from it. It seemed like a good day to get wasted to him. George laughed and picked her up, kissing her gently. Fred took a swig and leaned against the counter.

"Can we practice now?" He asked sexily. Kaylee kissed him in response and he stumbled over the carpet in his haste to get to the bedroom. Fred giggled again as the room started to spin slightly, and he fell to the floor, content to lay there in his own thoughts. But he reached up to the counter in search of food, because he was suddenly hungry. When he found something, he sank to the floor again, eating and humming a Weird Sister's song.

* * *

><p>When Hannah got out of the shower, she looked in the mirror and frowned at what she saw. Across her chest was a long and deep cut, still not healed. She touched the angry flesh lightly, wincing as it throbbed. On her wrists were more cuts, and when she looked down at her ankle she frowned as she saw the red scars.<p>

"And this is why I don't go out in public," she muttered as she yanked on her clothes. "I tend to get injured!" She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it into a braid before slipping out of the bathroom in her bare feet. Her soft camel coloured sweater and black jeans felt refreshing on her aching body.

"Dominic?" She called out, tiptoeing around the hallway. Dominic popped out just to her right and beamed.

"Did someone request a sexy ass blonde?" He said suavely. Hannah screamed and jumped backwards against the wall, clutching her heart. Dominic burst into peals of laughter and smirked as she let her legs give out and fall onto the floor with her limbs out in front of her.

"Hope you don't mean yourself," she said crossly, hoisting herself up. Dominic laughed and walked over to hug her tightly. Hannah allowed herself to hug him back, smiling into his chest.

"I'm sorry I made you fall on your ass," he said in an attempt to be serious. But the cheeky little smirk on his face gave it away. Hannah sighed as she stepped back to examine her brother. She would get back at him later.

"Turn in a circle," she demanded, putting her hands on her waist. Dominic grinned and extended his arms to turn in a slow circle.

"Am I still attractive?" He asked teasingly. Hannah shushed him and let her eyes flicker over her baby brother. She took in the curve of his strong back and his muscular arms. Since when did he get so strong? Last time they saw each other, he wasn't nearly this muscular. He was due for a haircut, she thought. His shaggy blonde waves fell into his green eyes that were just like his sister's, and just like his father's. Other than a few scars and dark circles under his eyes, it was still Dominic. She laughed and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"As your sister that would be weird and gross to say," she shuddered. "Just had to make sure you were still the same annoying little twerp you were last time we were together." Dominic laughed and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"I'LL NEVER STOP!" He shouted, making his sister laugh. She turned on her heel to flitter down the stairs in search of Fred.

"Fred, Love?" She called out. A little giggle and singing answered her. She furrowed her row in confusion and walked down the stairs. A quick look around the living room told the bright Ravenclaw that Fred was not in the room. She walked into the kitchen and an odd sight greeted her.

"Heeeeeey, Daaaling!" Fred slurred happily. He flopped his hand up in a greeting from his spot on the floor and his bright blue eyes twinkled up at her. "Stop moving, Sweetie, the room is SPINNING!" He burst out into laughter and sprawled out like a starfish. Hannah raised her eyebrow and examined him carefully. He started to sing again and giggled as he did so.

"Fred Love why are you not wearing any pants?" She inquired, bending down to feel his flushed cheeks. He giggled and threw up his arms, nearly smacking her in the face.

"I need shirt and shoes to get me service," he said, attempting to focus on her face, "BUT THEY NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT PANTS!" Hannah sighed and tried to hide her smile- Fred always was the fun drunk at parties.

"Darling, please put on your pants," she smiled. Fred shook his head defiantly and grinned maniacally. He pointed to his groin and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making her blush.

"Pants are for chumps," he stated. Hannah smiled and stood up, walking over to put the half empty bottle back into the cupboard, but Fred latched onto her pant leg, nearly sending her toppling to the ground.

"Fred, careful!" She squealed. Fred beamed up at her and chewed on his finger, deep in thought before giggling again.

"You're so preeeetty!" he cried in a high pitched voice. He suddenly attempted a sexy face and grinned. "I bet you just luuurveee your boyfriend, that sexy beast of a man." Hannah hid her face behind her hands to stifle her laughter.

"Oh yes," she smiled down at her drunken boyfriend. "I love him a lot." Fred flipped his feet up over his head and stared at his toes. Hannah giggled as his arse stuck straight into the air. He examined his foot before grasping it in one hand.

"This little piggy went to market," he giggled, poking his toes. "And this little piggy stayed home…" but he trailed off and stuck his head between his legs, staring up at the ceiling in shock.

"What is it, Freddie?" Hannah asked in a singsong voice. Fred pointed up at the fan and gasped.

"HOLY PYGMY PUFF THERE'S A PINK BUNNY ON THE SPINNY THING!" Hannah sighed and looked onto the counter, where, sure enough, some of Charlie's "special" brownies were. One had a large bite out of them. That was the other thing about Fred- when he was drunk, he ate. She sighed and turned to the stairs.

"CHARLIE!" She bellowed. Charlie bounded down the stairs, grinning at her.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty is awake!" He cried. Hannah punched his bicep and pointed the drunken Fred, who was trying to talk to the non-existent pink bunny.

"You are responsible for this mess," she growled. "Throw out those Gilly Weed brownies!" Charlie started to protest, but one death glare from Hannah made him shut up and, grumbling, throw out the tray outside. Hannah sighed and looked down at Fred, who was giggling and trying to stand up.

"The ground keeps mooooving!" He cooed. "My pink bunny friend Reginald told me that we are in the middle of the oceeaaaan and that's why it moves!" Hannah groaned and yanked on his hands, finally heaving him up. He collapsed against her and tried to kiss her, but missed and kissed her chest, which he didn't seem to mind.

"Watch it there, big boy," she laughed. Fred giggled again and tried to focus his blue eyes on her face. She tried to walk into the living room, but Fred yanked her into his chest and squeezed her tightly. "Freeed," Hannah groaned. Fred held her out at arm's length and grinned stupidly down at her.

"I have biiiiig plans!" He slurred, poking her in the cheek. Hannah smirked and grabbed his waist so he wouldn't topple over. He giggled and leaned heavily on her.

"And what would that be?" She groaned, staggering into the living room. Fred smiled and pulled away again, tottering into the middle of the floor, so Hannah chased after him and grasped his hand.

"We're going to have a huuuuugeee house in Looondooon," he trilled. Hannah chuckled as he gestured just how big their house would be with his hands. She smiled at how silly he looked in only his boxers and a t shirt with his ginger hair poking up at different directions.

"Are we now?" Hannah asked, leaving him alone for a second so she could fluff a pillow on the couch. "And what are we going to do with our house?" Fred giggled at her silly question and swaggered over, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her against him.

"Live in it, Silly Goose," he cooed. "It's going to be fabulouuuuus!" Hannah chuckled again. When Fred was drunk, he was very drunk. But she loved him anyways.

"That sounds like fun," Hannah said seriously, turning around to face him. He smiled goofily again and blearily looked around the room, swaying slightly before returning his eyes to focus on Hannah again, pointing a long finger at her general direction.

"I always had a crush on youuuu," he told her in a somewhat serious tone. Hannah's blonde eyebrows shot up in surprise as Fred started to reveal his sober thoughts.

"Oh really, Fred?" She asked quietly. He nodded his head hard and tried to kiss her again, and with Hannah's guidance finally reached her lips. He kissed her passionately before breaking away.

"Yeaaah," he said happily, tottering over to the picture frames on the wall. "Even when I was with Angie I always liked you. I hated Lee for dating youuuu, but I couldn't do much about it, now could I?" He sighed and bashed his face off the wall. Hannah winced and rushed over to take his arm and lead him back to the couch.

"Why don't you lie down for a while?" She asked him, biting her lip. She was afraid he was going to start revealing secrets he never wanted to talk about, but Fred shook his head and continued his stroll. He looked like a drunken dancing bear.

"Noooo," he protested. "And you wanna know something, Haaaannaaaah?" He said suavely, walking over to her and holding out his arms. Hannah smiled and opened hers, allowing him to fall against her.

"What is it, Fred?" She whispered, barely supporting the heavy 6'3 ginger. He grinned up at her and his blue eyes sparkled lovingly as he looked up at the love of his life. No amount of alcohol could ever make him doubt his love.

"I'm going to maaarrrryyy you someday," he crooned. Hannah smiled and kissed him sweetly before he got up to try and totter over to the couch. "And now, I'm going toooo sleeeep," he yawned. Hannah smiled and pointed to the couch.

"The couch is right there Love," she said. But Fred tripped over his feet and fell flat on the floor and started to snore almost immediately. "Or, you know, there can work too, I guess." She sighed and picked up a blanket and the pillow, kneeling down to lift his head to slide the red pillow under him and to throw the heavy comforter over him. In sleep, he was as innocent as a child. She smiled and kissed his freckled cheek before standing up.

"I love you Fred," she whispered before tiptoeing into the room. She started to brew tea for herself and Fred for when he woke up. All of a sudden, a large dog Patronus, a Puli, burst into the kitchen, making Hannah drop the pot of tea she was holding. She knew that Patronus.

"A message for Fred Gideon Weasley and Hannah Alice Jay," it said in a cool voice. "We require your assistance at 12 Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. Further instructions will be revealed upon your arrival. Be safe, and see you soon Mates." Hannah was frozen in place as the Patronus vanished, and she dropped to her knees, holding her head in her hands.

Lee Jordan was calling out to them. She had to face her ex-boyfriend for the first time in years.

_AN- I have no idea how a drunk acts, but do you really expect a Weasley Twin to be a normal drunk? I think not. Anyways, Lee's Patronus is a Puli- a dog with dreadlock like fur. Look it up, it's so cool! Now, we are 3/4 of the way through this story. If you want more Fred and Hannah, check out my new story- The Rebel Daughter. Same characters, new story line. Check it out! And please, review, it means so much to me. Who knows? Maybe drunken Fred will appear again if he gets reviews. And maybe a drunken Hannah and Charlie will occur... _

**Review!**


	26. She's My Best Friend's Girl

_AN- 160 reviews... that`s almost the same number of reviews I have for Love Triangle! Holy crap, you guys are amazing. Glad that you loved drunk Fred- he shall definitely reappear in the future. This chapter was surprisingly long, at least I thought, so I hope you don`t get tired of it! Let`s see how Lee goes, shall we?_

"Bill!" Hannah called out quietly. Bill Apparated into the room and smiled at her brightly. She grinned back at the oldest Weasley.

"The lovely lady calls for the handsomest Weasley?" He said before he bowed. Hannah shoved him lightly in his shoulder, but laughed anyways.

"I just got a Patronus," she told him, pointing to where the Puli disappeared. Bill furrowed his brow and looked over at her with worried brown eyes.

"Oh really, from who?" He asked, fiddling with the dragon claw earring he was wearing. Hannah made a face and pulled her arms close to her body, biting her lip nervously.

"Lee Jordan," she said quietly. Bill's face clouded over and he shook his head.

"No," he said, "there is no way I'm letting you go see him." Hannah's jaw dropped open but she snapped it shut.

"He wants Fred to come too," she said eagerly, "it's business for the Order!" She pointed down to the sleeping Fred. Bill glanced down at his snoring brother in confusion.

"What happened to Fred?" He asked. Hannah sighed but hid her smile.

"He got drunk," she giggled. Bill looked even more confused as Fred rolled over in his sleep and continued to snore. He only snored after he was drunk- other times he was silent in his sleep.

"Why is he not wearing any pants?" He asked, gesturing to Fred's blue boxers. Hannah started laughing hysterically and fell against Bill, who caught her in confusion. He will never understand Hannah and Fred.

"Because pants are for chumps!" She cried, clutching her sides. Bill sighed and shook his head. Only Fred...

"Shall we wake him up?" He asked, poking his sleeping brother with his toe. Hannah winked at him and bent down beside his head, brushing the hair out of his eyes before kissing him gently. He started to kiss her back and blearily looked up at her.

"Hello Darling," he yawned. He tried to sit up, but fell back, clutching his head. "Ooh, son of a bitch!" He swore. Hannah smiled and walked back into the kitchen, picking up the cup of tea she was brewing and brought it back in to her whiny boyfriend.

"Drink this," she told him. "It will get rid of that headache." Fred smiled up at her gratefully and accepted the mug, sighing with relief. The smell alone made him feel better.

"What would I do without you, Darling?" He murmured before taking a sip of his tea. Hannah winked at him and smirked up at Bill.

"Still be drunk, no doubt." Fred blushed sheepishly and glanced down at himself in confusion.

"Where are my pants?" He asked his girlfriend, looking up at her with wide eyes. Hannah grinned and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I couldn't help myself," she sighed teasingly. Fred's eyes widened in shock and he grinned before fist pumping.

"Yes, I got laaaaid!" He cried, dancing on the ground. Hannah looked at him in shock and scowled before crossing her arms. Bill started to laugh at them and clutched his sides.

"Asshole," she muttered. "Fred, you had decided that pants were for chumps. Just ask Reginald, your new friend." Fred's face fell when she told him that, but another look of confusion crossed his freckled features. He stood up and walked into the kitchen in search of his pants.

"Who the bloody hell is Reginald?" He asked. Hannah sighed and shook her head, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist as he did up his buttons.

"Never mind Love," she giggled. Fred swiftly broke free of her grasp to scoop her against his abs, hugging her tightly. She gasped at the motion but started to laugh when he picked her up so she could wrap her arms around his waist.

"That's better," he teased, pressing his nose against hers. She scrunched her face together and Fred started to laugh as he walked back into the living room, where Bill was pretending to vomit into a flower vase.

"Don't be jealous because Fleur doesn't show you this much love," Fred told him. Hannah stuck out her tongue at him and grinned. Bill smirked as he looked at Fred and Hannah. Finally, he thought. It happened. He hid his smile as Fred wound his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck, making her squeal with laughter as he started to kiss her. Now he could step back and not interfere anymore- they found each other.

"Fred, there's a reason why I woke you," Hannah said as she bit her lip. Fred smiled and pressed his forehead against hers to stare into her eyes, backing her against the wall.

"I had suspicions," he sighed. She ran the ends of his hair around her fingers over and over in a nervous twitch- how would he react when he found out that Lee wanted them?

"We need to go to Grimmauld Place," she said quickly. "Order business. I just got a Patronus." Fred's eyebrows shot up in surprise as his hands that were rubbing her thighs stopped suddenly. He frowned at her, and sighed through his nostrils.

"I don't know Hannah," he said. "You almost died yesterday. I don't think it's too wise for you to go running around for Order business. What if I lose you?" Hannah opened her mouth to fight back, but Bill jumped in, holding up a hand.

"He's right Hannah," he said. "I never thought I would say it, but Fred makes a valid argument. What if something wrong happens?" Hannah tried to speak again, to tell them that she wasn't going to be harmed, when Fred cut her off.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself!" He told her, cupping her face to stare down at her. She sighed, leaning against his chest heavily. He rubbed her back soothingly, feeling her spine through her shirt.

"Fred, but they want the two of us," she told him. "We won't be apart this time!" Fred remained silent but looked to his older brother for advice. Why did he have to get the stubborn girlfriend? Bill shrugged and smiled at them, running his barefoot over the carpet.

"She makes a valid argument." He said simply. "It shouldn't be that bad, right?" Hannah shot him a grin and looked back up at Fred pleadingly.

"Please, Love?" She whispered in his ear, kissing it lightly. He groaned and let his head fall onto her shoulder.

"Okay fine," he cried. Hannah and Bill high fived as Fred started to grumble about everything that could go wrong with the plan. Hannah smiled and leapt out of his arms to walk over to the hall closet, pulling it open to grab her black jacket. She pulled it on and tied a scarf around her neck before turning back to see what Fred was doing.

"Oh Love," she laughed, seeing Fred slam his face against the wall. Bill placed his hand in between Fred's face and the wall, so he kept it up- bashing his face off of Bill's hand. Eventually, Bill pulled his hand away and Fred nailed the wall painfully hard. He groaned and rubbed it before turning to face Hannah.

"When we get back, can we get Chinese food?" He asked eagerly, running up to her and pinning her against the door, kissing her repeatedly. Breathless, Hannah smiled at him in response.

"If it'll make you happy, sure," she said. Fred lot out a cheer and danced around. "I didn't know you loved Chinese food." Fred paused his dancing to stare at her in shock.

"IT'S ONLY MY FAVOURITE FOOD EVER!" He shouted, flailing his arms. Hannah laughed and kissed his cheek as he struggled to slip on his black pea coat. She smiled up at her preppy boyfriend and slipped a red scarf around his neck and yanked a black beanie over his flaming hair.

"It's mine too," she giggled, "and you look adorable." Fred scowled and tugged at the scarf, but Hannah slapped at his hand and slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves so she could still hold his hand.

"You kids behave now," Bill warned them, "and keep safe!" Hannah waved at him before Fred Disapparated, clinging tightly to her hand. When the pressure around them ceased, they opened their eyes together and looked up at a rusty black door.

"Long time no see," Fred muttered under his breath before pulling open the heavy metal door. "Follow me, and stick close!" He pulled Hannah along behind him so she was still guarded by his muscular body.

"Fred, is this Sirius' home?" She asked as they stepped inside. Fred made a grim face and pulled off his scarf and hat. Hannah unzipped her jacket and shook out her curls which were mussed from the travel. The old hallway was awfully dead looking with dust all over the floor and a musty smell to the air.

"It was," he sighed. Before she could say anything, a voice called out to them.

"Severus Snape?" It asked harshly. Fred and Hannah drew their wands quickly and backed against the door together, their hearts racing.

"What the bloody hell?" Fred shouted- but all of a sudden, their tongues were rolled and they were unable to speak. A dusty figure rose out of carpet and stared at them with cold eyes. Hannah and Fred tried to scream in shock, but their incapability to speak disabled them. The figure rushed towards them with outstretched hands and Fred leapt in front of Hannah.

"NO, IT WASN'T US! WE DIDN'T KILL YOU!" Hannah cried, as Fred grasped her and shielded her with his body. The figure exploded, covering them with the dirty and the dust. They coughed violently as the dirt filled their nostrils. Hannah started to quiver in shock and buried her face into Fred's chest. The past few days were taking their toll on her.

"It's okay," Fred murmured, stroking Hannah's shaking back. "It's okay. It's gone now!" Hannah lifted her head to kiss Fred's cheek, but a scarily familiar voice called out to them.

"Fred? Hannah?" Fred suddenly froze in shock as Lee Jordan burst out of the kitchen and grinned at them like an idiot. Hannah bit her lip as Fred went deathly pale before going as red as his hair. Fred turned back to Hannah, his blue eyes dark.

"What is he doing here?" He growled down at her, clutching her shoulders. Hannah swallowed the lump in her throat as he squeezed her shoulders. "Did you know that he would be here?" Hannah sighed in defeat and hung her head. Fred stared down at her until she spoke again.

"They needed our help," she said thickly. "Fred, I can't abandon the Order. No matter what, we are part of it." Fred sighed and let go of her, stepping away. He blearily rubbed at his face.

"Let's just get whatever he wants us to do over with," he grumbled. Hannah smiled up at him and turned back to her ex-boyfriend, who was looking at them in confusion.

"Long time no see," she said from between gritted teeth. Lee smiled and walked over to her, keeping his dark eyes on her face. Hannah tried to fight off all the memories of her and him together at Hogwarts, back before he cheated on her. What happened that he got so tired of her?

"The years have done you well," Lee said quietly. "You are looking so beautiful!" He reached down to touch her face but she slipped past him and into the living room where Remus Lupin was setting up a radio and mouth pieces. They embraced tightly as she sat down to help him. Fred crossed his arms and cleared his throat, taking Lee's distraction away from Hannah's retreating figure.

"Fred," Lee said quietly, awkwardly scuffing the floor with his foot. "Look, Mate- I messed up when we were younger…" Fred held up his hand and glared at his old friend, who still wore his dreadlocks.

"You broke two hearts that night, Lee," he said coldly, shoving past Lee, who fell silent. "I would recommend you stay away from Hannah." Lee opened his mouth to speak but thought better and walked in like a dog with his head down low. Fred sat down beside Hannah and shook Lupin's hand, grinning at the man.

"What are we here for?" Hannah asked Lee, her green eyes flickering up to his face. Lee looked up at her quickly and smiled sheepishly. She was looking at him so coldly he felt like he should go pull on a jumper. Fred lifted his eyes from the machine on the table to look at them carefully, making sure Lee wouldn't try anything on her.

"I wanted Fred to speak on behalf of Harry," Lee explained carefully, leaning in towards her. Hannah leaned back and leaned against Fred, feeling the softness of the green sweater he was wearing.

"Wait, won't Deatheaters or Snatchers realize that it's me speaking?" Fred demanded, glaring at the man who broke Hannah's heart. Lee shook his dreaded head and pointed to the system Lupin was bent over.

"We have code names," he explained. "I'm River, and Lupin is Romulus." Hannah smiled and looked up at the confused Fred and touched his wrist.

"Lee and Jordan are two rivers," she said to him. "And Romulus was the twin of Remus, the supposed founders of Rome. They fed off the milk of a wolf- and Lupin here is a werewolf. Very clever, both of you." The two men flushed with pleasure and quickly busied themselves with their work.

"Stop being smarter than me Darling," Fred murmured in her ear, squeezing her knee. Hannah giggled and turned back to Lupin.

"Anyone else going to help today?" She asked. Lee jumped in and answered for Lupin, who was starting to look annoyed with the boy.

"Royal," he said. "You're smart- figure him out, Babe." Hannah flushed when she was called Babe, and Fred glared at Lee menacingly.

"Watch it, Jordan," he told him. Hannah placed her hand on his and shot him a warning look. The last thing they needed was a brawl over her in the Black house.

"Fred, calm down," she muttered. To Lee she said, "It must be Kingsley, surely!" Fred's eyebrows shot up in surprise, as did Lee's, but Lupin let out a sudden laugh at the girl`s quick thinking.

"Thank goodness the Snatchers and Deatheaters don't have you on their side!" He chortled, wiping tears from his brown eyes. "You would have us caught a long time ago!" Hannah flushed with pride and Fred looked at her with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"That's why we have her," Fred laughed. "She's too smart for me!" Hannah shoved him in the shoulder before giggling.

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere Fred," she teased. He pouted and Lee cleared his throat, looking at Hannah with big brown eyes.

"Will you get us tea, Babe?" He asked quietly. Hannah winced again as he called her babe. That's what he called her at Hogwarts. But Fred called her darling… it made her feel like he was seeing who she was rather than her body.

"Sugar and milk?" She asked quietly. Fred squeezed her hand as she stood up and left before they gave her an answer. Lee excused himself to go to the loo and disappeared, leaving the old professor and his student.

"She's a good girl Fred," Lupin told him, hooking up a wire into the radio. Fred smiled and folded his hands over his knees, grinning like an idiot.

"She's everything to me now," he told his mentor and friend. Fred ran a hand through his hair and smiled again, tapping his foot on the ground. "I don't know why it took me so long to finally get around to being with her." Lupin chuckled and wagged his finger at the ginger man.

"I knew from the moment you two walked into my classroom together that something would come of it," he laughed. His yellow brown eyes twinkled and crinkled at the corners. "There was something about the way she looked at you Fred, she looked at you like you were the stars that shine." Fred blushed deeply but he couldn't hide the large grin that spread across his freckled face.

"I'm going to marry her, Remus," he told his old professor. "I'm going to make her my wife someday." Remus let out a throaty laugh and clapped Fred on the back, grinning from ear to ear.

"It would be my honour to see you two be married," he said. Fred grinned and bit his lip for a moment before speaking.

"I'm thinking way ahead of our future of course," he said, "but I know that Hannah would agree. Someday, if it is to be, will you marry us?" Silence fell upon the large living area, and the only sound was from the static on the radio. Remus' mouth opened and closed again as Fred waited anxiously. Finally, he nodded fervently, trying not to let tears fall down his face.

"It would be my honour," he gasped, pulling Fred against him for a quick hug. Fred willingly accepted and hugged him back- his favourite professor marrying him to his favourite girl. What else could go wrong?

"Say, how's Tonks doing these days?" Fred asked him, pulling away. "I miss her!" Lupin grinned widely and pulled a photo out of his pocket.

"She and little Teddy are doing amazing!" He cried. Fred looked down in shock at the photo of little Teddy Lupin. He took the photo and grinned down at it and up at his friend.

"Wow, you have a son!" He laughed. "That' great!" Lupin grinned and accepted the photo back from Fred and stuck it into his shirt pocket, looking at his watch.

"Dora will be stopping by later with him, so you'll get to meet the newest Lupin member." He told Fred excitedly. To Fred, Lupin looked younger than he did almost five years ago.

"I would love to meet Baby Lupin," he grinned, "I need to start somewhere with a new era of pranksters!" Lupin chuckled and clapped Fred on the back.

"Who knows? I know that you will have little ones running around the shop soon enough." He laughed. "With Hannah's brains and your hair, they're sure to run the place!" Fred's heart beat twice as fast and a large and loving smile crossed his face. His baby. A baby that he and Hannah have together. While he was asleep, that's what he was dreaming about. His baby. Her baby. _Their_ baby.

"Yeah," he said happily. "I think we will!"

In the kitchen, Hannah was frantically trying to find the pot for tea.

"Dammit Sirius!" She cussed, slamming another cupboard shut. She held her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths.

"Having troubles, Babe?" A calm and collected voice asked. Hannah gasped and whirled around. Lee was leaning against the door frame, watching her with an amused expression on his dark features.

"I'm doing fine Lee," she lied, turning back to the cupboards to continue her search. She was well aware of the fact that he entered the room and was walking up behind her.

"I miss you," he purred quietly, "we haven't spoken in over two years." Hannah scowled and her muscles tensed as he brought her hair back over her shoulder to dangle down her back. She hated how close he was being.

"Maybe, Jordan," she said hotly, "that has to do with a little fact that you cheated on me with Fred's old girlfriend!" Lee whirled her around and pressed her to the wall with his body, making her gasp in shock. His warm breathed tickled her nose.

"I want to rekindle what we had," he murmured in her ear, holding her fighting hands in his grasp. She struggled against him but was powerless- he was almost as strong as the twins.

"Lee, get off!" She cried quietly as he pressed against her. He ignored her words and let his lips run along her forehead.

"Hush Babe," he cooed, clenching his hands in her hair and pulling her face towards his. "Lee's here. He's going to take care of you." Before she could curse him out he pressed his lips against hers firmly. At the same moment Hannah bit down on his tongue Fred rushed into the room.

"YOU BLOODY BIT ME!" Lee cried, jumping back and clutching his bleeding mouth.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I SAY, JORDAN?" Fred shouted at his old friend, jumping in front of Hannah and guarding her with his body. Hannah wrapped her arms around him as he turned back to comfort her- she was quivering harder than when the dust figure scared them both.

"It's okay," she told him in a gasping voice, letting him run his hands down her back. "I'm fine!" Fred kissed her gently before turning back to Lee, his body tensed. Never was he so mad at him. Even when Lee was with Angelina he wasn't this mad.

"You think you have the right to go and kiss my girlfriend?" He growled, shoving Lee back against the wall. Lee opened his mouth to protest but Fred grabbed the front of his jacket and yanked him forward so they were almost nose to nose.

"I didn't know!" Lee yelped as Fred glared down at him, showing the infamous Weasley Twin rage. Hannah reached into the back of Fred's pocket and slipped out his wand so he wouldn't do something he would regret later. She put it into her own pocket so that Fred couldn't get to it.

"Like hell you didn't!" Fred shouted, shoving Lee back into the wall. Lee knew he was in the doghouse- first, he had gotten with Angelina. That was a mistake he regretted deeply. Now, he was trying to get with his old girlfriend, who happened to be Fred's girlfriend. This wasn't his day.

"I'm sorry!" Lee spluttered, "but I honestly didn't know! Tell him, Hannah!" Hannah remained quiet, standing back and watching him with intelligent green eyes- she had no words for him yet. Lee looked at her pleadingly as Fred grabbed his jacket again- he was scary when he was pissed.

"Is that why you brought her here?" Fred shouted again, his blue eyes darkening. "Trying to get into her pants?" At this point Lupin rushed into the room, but Hannah grasped his arm and held him back with as much strength as she could put into her 5'2 frame. Lupin looked down at her in surprise but she shook her head.

"No!" She whispered, "this is three years of anger getting out!" Remus stood back with her, keeping his long and lanky arm in front of her to prevent her from jumping between them.

"NO!" Lee cried, fighting off Fred. "Fred, don't deny it. You were always jealous of me!" Fred gave a bark of laughter and narrowed his eyes at Lee.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you?" He sneered, red in the face with the effort of keeping Lee against the wall. Lee smirked and his dark eyes flickered over to Hannah's pale and pretty face.

"You were always mad that I got her before you did," he growled at Fred, "and in retaliation, you started to date Angie! You always loved Hannah, and we all knew it- even Angie! I got something before Fred Weasley did, and man, it sure felt great. Now you get my leftovers Fred!" Fred had heard enough. Lee had thrown him off but Fred lunged forward towards him. Hannah let out a small cry and threw herself between the boys, holding up her arms.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE EFFING HELL UP OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO GET MY BOOT UP YOUR SKINNY ARSES!" She screamed, waving her arms frantically. The outburst was so sudden that Fred stopped suddenly and fell against Hannah, who shrugged him off before turning to face the frozen Lee.

"You are a pig," she told him in a low voice. "But you have my forgiveness. But if you come near me again without my permission, you are not only going to deal with Fred over here, you will deal with George, Bill, and Charlie. And I know that Kaylee and Ginny don't care too much for you either, so watch it!" Lee swallowed the heavy lump in his throat.

"You know that I did care for you," he said seriously, "when we were dating." Hannah nodded and a faint smile crossed her lips.

"I know," she said simply. "But you and I both know that it was never love." Lee nodded meekly and extended his hand towards her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a ruddy arse," he said softly. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but don't make me get on my hands and knees and grovel for it!" Hannah giggled and lightly hugged him around his waist. Fred opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it.

"It's okay," she told her ex, now turned friend. "You'll find someone for you. But it isn't me, Lee. I'm not her." Lee nodded again and looked up at Fred to confirm what has been said. Hannah looked up at her boyfriend and raised her eyebrow, reaching out for his hand, which he took into his.

"Fred," Lee said quietly, "again- I'm so sorry for all I have done. I have really screwed things over. Not just between you and Angie, but you and me, Mate. I don't want to lose one of my best friends." Fred sighed through his nose and looked down at Hannah, who was chewing on her lower lip nervously. Fred laughed and shook Lee's hand enthusiastically, pulling him in for a hug.

"Can't have my girl being mad at my sorry ass, now can we?" He chortled. "I forgive you, Mate." Hannah sighed in relief and flung her arms around Fred when he and Lee let go, both grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you Fred," she said clearly, tangling her fingers around his shirt. Fred smiled and winked at Lee and Lupin before dipping her down and kissing her passionately. When he pulled away her cheeks were flushed and she was breathless.

"I love you too, Darling," he murmured. "And I promise you I will never let you down." Hannah smiled and looked at the tile floor, only a foot away from her head.

"That's reassuring, considering my current position." She told him, stroking the tip of his long nose. Fred winked at her and pretended to drop her, getting a small shriek from the blonde in his arms. All the men laughed as he scooped her back up, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath as he kissed her cheek. Lee chuckled and shook his head- everything was good again.

"I know," Fred said cheekily. "Now, let's get this program started, shall we?"

_AN- I know, not the actual show, but a good bit of drama and sappy Fred. Next chapter will have babies, dancing, and promises. Then shit gets real... dun dun dunnnn._

**REVIEW!**


	27. The Calm Before the Storm

_AN- We're passed the amount of reviews on Love Triangle! You all deserve a waffle for that *presents waffles* Let's read on... kinda a filler chapter, this is... please be patient._

"Not without me you're not!" A voice trilled. Tonks walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. Hannah and Fred grinned widely as her bubble gum pink hair caught the light.

"Tonks!" Hannah said softly, rushing away from Fred to reach her favourite Hufflepuff. Tonks gave her a one armed hug so she could use the other to cradle the tiny blue bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Hello Chickie!" Tonks quipped, kissing her on the cheek. Hannah smiled and gestured Fred over to come look at the little baby in her arms. Fred walked over and linked hands with her, kissing her temple before giving Tonks a one armed hug.

"Good to see you, Tonks," Fred whispered. Tonks smiled up at him and bounced the bundle in her arms as Lupin walked up behind her to smile down at his son. Hannah gestured to the woman's slight waves that resembled her own and grinned.

"I love your hair," she laughed. Tonks winked and changed her hair colour so it matched Hannah's.

"I'm not sure if I'm best suited to be a blonde," she also laughed, "but I love it!" Lupin touched her hair lovingly and grinned at his wife.

"I like the pink, personally," he told her. Tonks went from blonde to pink and smiled again.

"Have you two met baby Teddy yet?" She asked them. "Lee over there has, haven't you?" Lee nodded and grinned at Fred and Hannah as he poured tea into mugs for the five of them.

"Cutest baby around right now," he told them. "Cheeky little bloke, just like his dad!" Lupin pretended to be offended at the comment, making them all laugh quietly.

"We haven't seen him yet," Fred told them, winding his arm around Hannah's waist, "been too busy trying to keep this monkey out of trouble!" Hannah blushed slightly and hip-checked him while everyone started to laugh.

"Oh shut up, you!" She giggled. Fred winked at her and squeezed her side. He eagerly looked down at Tonks' extended arms and a slow smile spread all the way across his face.

"Well I'll be," he laughed. "Blue hair!" Tonks sighed and grinned happily as Lupin beamed with pride.

"He'll be just like his mum," Hannah cooed as Tonks handed her the tiny bundle. She slid her left arm underneath him to support him while letting his head rest in the crook of her right arm. "A Metamorphmagus!" True enough, little Teddy Lupin had vibrant blue hair. Fred walked behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and grinned as Teddy opened his hazel eyes- exactly like Lupin's.

"He'll look like his dad though," Fred chuckled. "Hey there, little Lupin!" Hannah brushed the blankets off his face to look at him better and grinned as he stared up at them curiously.

"Oh Tonks!" She gasped. "He's beautiful!" Lee grinned at his friends as he handed tea to both parents.

"He's a pretty good kid so far!" Tonks agreed. "Slept all night!" Lupin sighed and smiled.

"Thank heavens for that!" He said as he sunk into the kitchen seat. "It was the full moon when he was born. Not too long after he was born his hair started to change!" Fred grinned down at the baby and tuned out everyone else. All his attention was on the girl he was holding and the babe in her arms. Teddy looked up at him curiously and clapped his hands together, making them all laugh.

"I think he likes you," Hannah grinned, twisting her head around to smile at Fred. Fred blushed and ticked Teddy's light blue hair with his fingers.

"He certainly took to you two," Tonks told them, sitting on her husband's lap. She still had a bit of a baby bump. "He cried the moment Charlie held him!" Fred raised his eyebrows and took his eyes off of Teddy to look over at the new mother.

"Charlie's been out?" He asked curiously. Lupin nodded and sipped his tea, accepting sugar from Lee.

"Order duty," he told him. "He was actually over at our place two hours after Teddy was born. He was one of the first to meet him!" Fred grinned and laughed at the thought of Charlie holding a baby.

"Charlie was never really good with kids," Fred noted, letting Teddy latch onto his finger. "He dropped Ron once, which explains a lot. Blimey, look at the grip on this little guy!" He laughed. Hannah smiled and turned out of Fred's arms to extend Teddy to him.

"See how he takes to you," she told him. Fred smiled at her lovingly before picking up Teddy and holding him against his broad chest. The little baby snuggled against his beating heart.

"I don't want to drop him," he said hesitantly. Tonks blushed and Lupin chuckled, patting his wife on her hand.

"Dora already did that," he told Fred, "I think you're safe!" At his words, Fred did relax and found he thoroughly enjoyed holding Teddy. The warm little body was oddly comforting to him. He rubbed Teddy's small back and hummed a familiar lullaby to help him close his eyes, but Hannah suddenly beamed with pride.

"You made his hair change, Love," she said, "look!" Fred turned around as everyone started to smile, and the sight that met him as he looked at the mirror made him grin. Teddy's hair was ginger in colour, and he even had little freckles on his face like Fred did.

"You look like a proud daddy Fred," Tonks whispered, her hair now the brightest pink it could be with joy.

"Good, because I feel like one," Fred told her, resting his cheek on Teddy's head. Teddy let his fingers curl around Fred's sweater and he clenched it tightly.

"My boyfriend the baby whisperer," Hannah sighed happily, winking at Lee. Lee laughed and shook his head in happy shock.

"He didn't do that to me when I held him," he told his old school mate. "It's funny!" Fred smirked over his shoulder before turning back to the mirror.

"So is your face," he mumbled, closing his eyes as he started to rock back and forth on his legs. "Probably scared the tiny chap!" Everyone laughed and little Teddy cuddled deeper against Fred. All of a sudden, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist and he looked down in happy surprise. Hannah was curled around him, resting her head on his back.

"Someday," she whispered to him, wrapping her hand around his, which was cradling Teddy's back. Fred smiled and let her under his arm to curl up beside him.

"Someday," he whispered back. Hannah looked into the mirror and smiled at what she saw. She saw a man who would father her children and love them unconditionally. She saw a man who was going to be over protective before their baby was born but would fall head over heels when their child was born. She saw Fred as her husband. He was going to be her children's father.

"Hey, look!" Fred cried as Hannah let her long fingers run over Teddy's soft cheek. Hannah grinned as his ginger hair turned to blonde curls and she laughed out loud.

"Oh my," she giggled. Fred turned away from the mirror to face her. She smiled up at him and placed her hands on his waist, pulling him towards her so that little Teddy was resting between them.

"I love you," Fred told her, kissing her gently. She smiled against his mouth and stood on tiptoes to reach his lips better. Between them, little Teddy reached out a hand and tugged on one of Hannah's long curls, trying to put it into his mouth. Fred started laughing as Hannah attempted to free her hair.

"Can't eat that, Little Bean," she grinned, winking at Fred. He kissed her forehead and handed the baby over to her, where he clenched a ringlet in her hair while burying his face into her neck.

"I'm going to be teaching this little bean all I know, just to inform you!" Fred laughed at Tonks, walking behind Hannah to help cradle Teddy again. His hair changed to half blonde and half ginger, making everyone in the proximity laugh.

"You'll just have to teach your own child all you know," Tonks grinned. Lupin smiled and Lee smirked. They all knew that Hannah and he would someday have a child together. Hannah blushed furiously as Fred's hands unconsciously dropped down to her stomach, where he hoped someday a baby would kick his hand.

"If I have a say in it, it won't happen," Hannah laughed quietly. "Do we need another little Fred running amuck?" Fred grinned and winked at Lupin, the last remaining Marauder.

"I think it would be great," Lupin said excitedly. He looked down at his watch and his hazel eyes went wide with shock. "We have to start that radio show right now!" Everyone rushed into the living room with Fred and Hannah taking up the rear, little Teddy still in her arms.

"Good luck, Love," Hannah whispered, reaching out a hand to touch Fred's cheek. He caught her hand and kissed her fingertips before winking.

"Oh please, you two just got to shag and get it over with!" Lee scoffed, placing his headphones over his ears and grinning maniacally. Fred and Hannah blushed simultaneously and Hannah took Teddy and sank onto the couch beside Tonks, who grinned up at her.

"Here's your child," Hannah said, nodding her head down to Teddy, who was sucking on his thumb and watching Fred carefully, his hair going back and forth between vibrant red and flowing blonde. Tonks shook her head and winked.

"Keep him for a while," Tonks laughed, reclining onto the couch. "Merlin knows I could use a rest!" Hannah grinned and crossed her legs on the couch, cuddling little Teddy lovingly. She closed her eyes and listened to Fred, Lee, and Lupin discuss Harry Potter. She looked down at Teddy and stroked his tiny head, feeling his little breath on her fingers.

"He can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo…" Fred was saying. Hannah raised her eyes and smiled at him as he spoke. Around the table was Lee at the radio, fiddling with the dials, Lupin sitting by the window, peering out so he could make sure no one was going up the walkway, and Fred, speaking into the microphone while watching Hannah carefully.

"He really loves you," Tonks whispered suddenly. Hannah jumped and looked over at Tonks in shock. She smiled and held Teddy tightly to her chest, smiling into his currently red hair.

"How can you tell?" She whispered. Tonks looked over and grinned as both Lupin and Fred both simultaneously mouthed the words, 'I love you' to their girls.

"That there alone," Tonks told her. "Look! Remus is married to me. He loves me no matter what. Fred is your boyfriend, and he already loves you no matter what. When you two get married, I'm going to be standing there going I told you so!" Hannah grinned and reached over to squeeze Tonks' arm gently.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I wish you the best with your family!" Tonks winked and looked down at Teddy in Hannah's arms.

"You with yours too," she grinned. Hannah smiled and kissed the top of Teddy's head once more, earning a little coo from the infant. Fred heard the noise and lifted his ginger head to smile. He was going to make her his wife someday. He was going to.

* * *

><p>"We made it," Hannah breathed as she and Fred popped back into the living room of Auntie Muriel's home. Fred winked and unwound his scarf from around his neck and removed his hat from his head.<p>

"It went surprisingly well," Fred mused, running a hand through his hair to mess it up. Hannah grinned up at him and danced over into his arms. He scooped her up and spun her around, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

"You looked adorable with the baby," she told him, poking his nose. Fred smiled and kissed her neck softly.

"Will you promise me that we'll be like that someday?" He asked her, running his hand along her lower back and thighs. She grinned and kissed him again before slithering out of his arms.

"Maybe," she teased. Fred growled and ran after her. Hannah let out a yelp of shock and darted out of his reach, but he ran after her, pressing her against the wall and assaulting her with kisses. Hannah groaned as he kissed her repeatedly, locking her hands in his.

"Remind me why I even go out with you," she managed to get out in between each kiss. Fred winked and was just about to answer when Dominic came running down the stairs. He bounced into the room beaming from ear to ear.

"Hey guys! Fred, can you do me a huge AURGH!" He screamed as he rushed in on the intimate moment. He tripped over the carpet and collapsed onto the ground, covering his eyes and screaming. Hannah shoved Fred off of her and wiped off her mouth, flushing.

"Oh, hey Dom!" She said meekly, holding out her hand to him. He scowled and whacked it away, pushing himself off the ground and shaking his blonde head.

"Can you two try to keep it in your pants for two minutes?" He complained. "You two are worse than George and Kaylee, and they're getting married!" At that moment, George and Kaylee waltzed into the room together.

"Someone mentioned us?" George called, spinning Kaylee around by the waist. She giggled at them as she flew by before coming to a halt in his arms.

"You know that life is better with us around," Kaylee added, smiling at the gang. "What's up?" Dominic pouted and pointed to his sister and her boyfriend- both of who were trying not to laugh.

"I don't know, maybe Fred knows!" He cried. Fred blushed furiously and Hannah hid her face to stifle her laughter. Leave it to Dominic to imply something sexual in the conversation.

"Prat," Fred scowled, smacking Dominic on the back. Dominic shrugged and took a bite of a carrot he had pulled out of his back pocket. Hannah opened her mouth to question him but thought it better to ask.

"Let's talk about the first thing that pops up, eh Fred?" Dominic teased further, poking the Weasley in his side. Fred tackled Dominic to the ground and they wrestled playfully on the carpet at Hannah's feet. She looked up at Kaylee and George and rolled her eyes.

"These are the men in my life," she sighed. Finally, Fred sat on top of Dominic's chest and grinned down at him, bouncing slightly.

"What did you want, Baby Bro?" He asked cheerfully. Dominic groaned and squinted up at him, trying to squirm away.

"I need you to give me a tattoo," he declared. Fred stopped bouncing and Hannah's jaw dropped in shock. George and Kaylee snickered as Dominic flipped Fred off of him so he could sit on top of his chest in retaliation.

"Absolutely not!" Hannah cried, pointing her finger at him. "You are not allowed! I'm forbidding it!" Dominic scowled and stuck out her tongue.

"I can and I will," he said defiantly. "I'm seventeen now! I'm old enough!" Hannah sighed and looked down at Fred expectantly.

"Talk to him!" She shouted. Fred looked helplessly up at the love of his life and the love of his life's little brother.

"You're in a dangerous spot right now, Frederick," Dominic warned, gesturing to the fact that he was sitting on top of him. Fred swallowed and looked up at him.

"You're sister does scare me," he told him, you do realize this?" Dominic shrugged and scratched his armpit while bouncing up and down on Fred's chest. Fred groaned and let his head collide with the floor.

"You're choice to date her, not mine," he shrugged. Hannah glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Darling, I'm assuming Mr Dominic Edward has a plan for this tattoo, so I'm going to have to side with him," Fred told his girlfriend. Hannah groaned and shook her head in mock disappointment.

"You're not sleeping in the same bed as me tonight then," she told him, grinning. Fred groaned as Dominic yanked on his arm and dragged him up the stairs, tripping over the carpet and laughing hysterically.

"Why do you have to cockblock me, Man?" Fred groaned. Dominic punched him and leapt up the stairs, his bare feet slapping the wood.

"Please, that's just gross," he told him, "I don't need to picture you shagging my sister!" Fred turned around and winked at Hannah, George, and Kaylee before following the boy up the stairs.

"Merlin have mercy on me," Hannah sighed wearily, collapsing on Kaylee's shoulder. Kaylee grinned and shrugged her off before flittering upstairs.

"I'm going to go talk to Ginny and Fleur about the wedding," she called. "I'll be back!" With a wave and a blown kiss she disappeared, and just as Hannah was about to walk into the kitchen George latched onto her arm and dragged her back into the living room. He whirled her around and pressed her against the wall with a determined look on his freckled face.

"Yes George?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is there a reason for my abduction?" George nodded and grinned before biting his lip and shifting his weight over onto his right leg.

"I'm marrying Kaylee," he said slowly, like he was talking to a toddler. Hannah nodded in confusion and grinned.

"I believe we all know that," she laughed. George grinned cheekily and nodded fervently.

"Right," he said, "and I have a predicament!" Hannah groaned and shook her head, but listened to what her boyfriend's twin had to say. George was always her other best friend.

"Yes Georgie?" She asked cautiously, "if you want me to give you 'the Talk' you can ask your brother about that…" George scoffed and waved her off, winking.

"Trust me," he said, emphasizing each word, "I already got that whole thing figured out, if you get my drift…" Hannah gasped and blushed, but chose to ignore him. She tapped her foot on the floor and tilted her head to the side.

"Get on with it, George," she groaned. George grinned and threw his arms up in the air.

"I don't know how to dance, and I want to impress Kaylee on our wedding day! You're the best dancer in the house other than Fred!" He said desperately. Hannah squealed and clapped her hands to her face to contain her grin.

"Of course I'll help you!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. "Do you have a song in mind?" George looked overjoyed at her words and nodded fervently, grinning from ear to non-existent ear.

"Of course!" He cried. He rushed over to the radio player and grabbed a Muggle record of Hannah's and popped it in. "I picked it out while you two were gone." He explained, "Kaylee was in the shower at the time."

"Okay," Hannah instructed, waving him over as the music started. "Put your hands on my waist." George followed her instructions. "Now pull me closer, and then wrap your arms around my waist like you are lightly hugging me." George obeyed and grinned down at her.

"How am I doing, Professor?" He teased. Hannah rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Not bad, now follow my lead!" George watched her feet as she started to move on the floor, stumbling over his own in the process.

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_But you can be sure I know my part_

_'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I'll make mistakes_

_I'll never break your heart_

"This is awfully complicated," he mumbled, tripping once again. Hannah giggled and shook her head, removing one arm from around his neck to entangle her hand in his.

"Don't worry so much about getting it right as much as focusing on her," she reminded him. "Everything else will come naturally. Remember, it's one two three, one two three!" George silently mouthed the words as they continued on.

"I want our day to be perfect," he told her as they glided by the system. "I love her so much!" Hannah smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"_I know you do," she whispered. "One two three!"_

_I swear_

_By the moon and stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse_

_'Til death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_I swear_

"Now," Hannah instructed, "this is where you really impress her- dip me, and then pull me back up. But remember-" it was too late- George let her dip and she made a face of pain as the back of her head hit the coffee table.

"Sorry! Sorry!" George kept repeating as he pulled her back up. Hannah grimaced and shook out the pain.

"Just remember to be gentle!" She laughed. George blushed up to his ear and grinned.

"I'll work on that with Charlie," he joked. Hannah rolled her eyes as he spun her around.

"May the Lord have mercy on him!"

_I'll give you everything I can_

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_We'll hang some memories on the wall_

_And when there's silver in your hair_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

_'Cause as time turns the page_

_My love won't age at all_

"Hey, Hannah," George asked his blonde haired friend. Hannah looked up at him and winced as he stepped on her toe.

"Yes George?" She asked quietly, noting that George had finally mastered the beat of the song. George thought for a moment before speaking.

"Do you think that life will be the same when we get married?" He asked nervously. "Will we still be in the same love we are now?" Hannah smiled and shook her head.

"No George," she told him, "you two will never be the same. You will be one together, and you will love deeper than you do now. Your love is the kind of thing they write books about. You two will be together forever, I know it!" George grinned at her words and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you Hannah," he sighed. Hannah grinned and squeezed his shoulder.

"I love you too George," she chuckled.

_I swear_

_By the moon and stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse_

_'Til death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_I swear_

When the music came to a halt, George stepped backwards away from Hannah and winked at her before kissing her hand in a deep bow.

"Thank you for this dance, my Lady," he purred. Hannah grinned, but her face suddenly lit up in shock and she let out an anguished scream.

"Oh Merlin!" She screamed, ripping a chain off her neck and throwing it down. "The coin burned!" George yelped too, and all over the house there were screams of pain as the coin burned them all. Hannah panted and looked down in shock at her old Dumbledore's Army coin. What the hell happened?

"It burned me too," George panted, holding up his coin. "Hannah, what's going on?" Hannah looked at the inscription on it and felt her knees go weak in shock.

"The DA is calling us," she said weakly, collapsing to her knees on the ground, "George, it's time to fight. We're fighting at Hogwarts tonight!"

* * *

><p>Scabior entered Malfoy Manor on a mission. It had been a while since he had seen the old place, but he wasn't surprised to see that it was in total disrepair. Ever since You-Know-Who tore a strip off them all, Lucius Malfoy wasn't in any state to take pride in his home.<p>

"Ding dong," he called as he entered the home. Lucius Malfoy, who was staring into the fire vacantly, turned around and glared at the intruder. His wife and son had left him in favour of going with her crazy sister. He was all alone in the house.

"You returned," he said coldly, pointing a shaky hand at him. Scabior smirked and popped the collar of his jacket as he walked past the man and into the potion room off the side of the kitchen.

"No time for chit chat, Malfoy," he called, "I'm on a mission." Lucius groaned and followed behind the Snatcher carefully.

"You had better tell me what you are doing before I hurt you," he growled. But as he reached for his wand, he suddenly stopped. He had no wand anymore. Scabior turned around and smirked at him before going back to rummaging through the large room- it was more like a pantry.

"Just tell me where you keep the Polyjuice Potion and I'll be on me way," he said lightly. Lucius lowered his shoulders in defeat and bowed his head.

"Second shelf behind the Veritaserum," he muttered. Scabior beamed as he found the bottle. He poured some of it into a flask in his jacket and grinned at Lucius.

"You're making me a very happy man today," he said. "Now, I'll get at Weasley and get the girl!" He removed a vial with a solitary ginger hair in it and chuckled darkly. He popped it open and dropped the hair into the muddy potion, which turned a vibrant orange in colour.

"Excellent!" He breathed, sniffing the potion. "Fred Weasley, you're a dead man!" Just as he capped the flask, he and Lucius both yelped in pain as their left arms burned.

"The Dark Mark!" Lucius gasped, ripping up his sleeve. He looked down and then up at Scabior slowly, who was suddenly realizing what it meant. "It's time," he choked out. Scabior grinned and chuckled again before holding up the flask to his eye level.

"You're time has come, Weasel," he laughed. "and you're pretty little girlfriend will be mine within the hour!" Lucius grinned maniacally and laughed along with him.

"We're going back to Hogwarts," he yelled. "The Dark Lord shall rise tonight! And Harry Potter shall be dead by dawn!" Scabior grinned and his grey eyes shone as bright as the rising moon.

"He won't be the only one," he vowed before grabbing Lucius and Disapparating. They left the house empty, with nothing but a bubbling potion and a crackling fire to fill the silence.

_AN- Next few chapters? Battle of Hogwarts! It'll take me a while to write- a lot of stuff has to happen. Deaths, happiness, grief, and so on... please be patient with me, and try not to kill me! Haha! Love you all, you guys make my day when you review or message me- keep it up! Who will live? Who will suvive? Can George and Kaylee be married someday? Will Fred and Hannah keep the promise they want of a family? Will Dominic find Susan again? Review to know more! And leave some guesses about what may take place during the Battle... it makes me smile.  
><strong>Review!<strong>_


	28. Preparations, Reunions, and Separations

_AN- 170 reviews? Awesome guys! We're getting into the Battle now, but first, we gotta get ready for Battle. The next 2-3 chapters will be war-centric, and I can guarantee they will be suspenseful. Some of you will want me dead, some will love me. Who knows? For now, let's see how the gang is doing with getting ready..._

"Dominic, for the last time, NO!" Hannah shouted, whirling around and poking her brother in the chest with her finger. Dominic glared at her in anger as the Weasley's, except Ginny, his sister, and Kaylee all rushed to get ready.

"I'm seventeen years old," he cried in frustration. "If I want to fight for my school, I will! I'm going to be eighteen next month!" Hannah ground her teeth and breathed heavily through her nose. Why was he so stubborn?

"Which is exactly why I can't let you go," she said through her gritted teeth. "If you get hurt, or even worse, I won't live with myself! I promised Mum and Dad that if anything ever happened to them I would take care of you! How can I take care of you if you are running around a battle zone?" Fred looked at her sympathetically and went to join George and Kaylee, leaving the siblings to duke it out.

"I won't, I promise!" Dominic cried, rushing after her as she went to grab her jacket. She rolled her eyes at Bill and Fleur as they smiled and slipped on their own jackets.

"You can't promise that!" Hannah yelled, whirling around to face him. She flung her jacket down and crossed her arms. Dominic took a step back and swallowed the lump in his throat. Hannah was scary when she was angry. She squared her shoulders and narrowed her green eyes. Dominic put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her.

"Hannah," he begged, "please! This may be my last chance to see Susan again!" Fred decided to step in and walked over to the siblings, placing his hand on the small of her back. Hannah looked up at him and scowled.

"Please tell my little brother that there is no way in hell that I'm going to let him put his neck on the line!" She pleaded. She wasn't mad anymore. She was bloody terrified. Fred smiled and looked down at her again.

"We're letting Ginny go," he told her quietly. But Ginny heard him anyways and let out a whoop of excitement, rushing up the stairs to grab a sweater. She was going to see Harry again.

"But that's you guys!" Hannah cried, shrugging his arm off of her. "This is me! Dom, you're the only family we have now." Dominic's green eyes filled with tears- he didn't want to lose her either.

"I want to fight with you," he choked out. "Please Hannah! I want to be there with you!" Hannah looked up at her little brother. She sighed as she realized he wasn't so little anymore. Dominic was a man now, who knew his duty as a member of Dumbledore's Army. With a heavy heart, she nodded and stepped away from the closet so he could get his jacket.

"Just stay with us," Hannah warned him as he turned back to face her. Dominic grinned easily and twirled his wand around his fingers.

"I'll try my best," he chuckled. "I can't make any promises!" Hannah shot him a dirty look but laughed as he ran at her and scooped her over his shoulder, carrying her over to the mirror. She squeaked and covered her eyes.

"Dominic," she whined, "I don't like heights!" He just laughed at her and continued on. She threw her arms over his back and her legs around his waist like a monkey.

"Look," he told her. He set her back down on the ground and spun her around so she could see their reflections. Hannah chuckled and touched the mirror, smiling at her brother. He pulled a face at her in the mirror and she made one back.

"We always did look alike," she mused quietly. Dominic grinned and took her hands into his, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his cheek to his. Their identical green eyes both crinkled at the corners as they smiled.

"I'm proud to say I'm your little brother," Dominic whispered in her ear. "I always have been." Hannah reached up and ran a hand over his blonde waves, the same as hers, and giggled.

"Mum always said we could be twins if it weren't for the height difference, at least." Dominic grinned and kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly.

"No matter what happens tonight," he whispered in her ear, "I'm always with you, and you're always with me. The mirror reminds me of that. I'm not going to go anywhere, and neither will you." Hannah fought back the tears and turned back around, throwing her arms around her brother, who held her tightly.

"I love you Dominic," she whispered. He picked her up and carried her back into the living room where all the Weasley's stood gathered together. Hannah grabbed the leather jacket Scabior had given her and slipped it on- it was baggy, but it would do. The scent of his cologne lingered on it. Would she see him tonight?

"I love you too," he told her. "Now, let's go kick some Deatheater ass!" They all started to laugh in relief, relishing the final moments they had together before they started to fight. Fred turned to Hannah and held out his hand, shaking slightly.

"Ready, Darling?" He whispered. Hannah locked her fingers in his and sighed. She smiled up at him and straightened his jacket with her free hand, touching his cheek before letting her hand fall.

"As ready as I'll ever be to look death in the eye," she grimaced. Fred's laughter rang out around the room and they all Disapparated together. Where there was once laughter in the room there was now a deafening silence. When they arrived outside of Hogshead bar, they set off an alarm. They all ducked on instinct and pulled out their wands.

"Quickly!" A hoarse voice called out. One by one the gang filed into the small and dingy bar. Bill took up the rear, making sure that no one followed them. When they got inside they all sighed with relief and looked around.

"Aberforth!" Charlie said with happy surprise. The elderly barman looked over at the shortest Weasley and smiled, shaking his hand firmly.

"Been a while since you graced my pub," he grunted, "how've you been?" Before Charlie could answer, Fleur spoke up, quivering slightly behind Bill.

"There is no time," she cried frantically, looking into a dingy silver plate to pull her hair back into a braid. "We must get into Hogwarts!" Aberforth nodded knowingly- the golden trio had been in his pub not so long ago.

"They're calling us, Abe," George piped up, pulling down the hood of his sweater to reveal the side of his head. "We got to put an end to it!" Hannah felt panic rise into her throat as she looked around the room. All these people she loved, what if they were dead by morning?

"Follow me," Aberforth said, gesturing to the back room. "You can get in through here." Fred looked over at Hannah and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. Hannah smiled and let out the breath she was holding slowly.

"You're shaking, Darling," Fred murmured, keeping his eyes on the upcoming portrait. Hannah smiled and slipped her hand out from his and tucked herself under his arm, burying her face into the side of his chest.

"I'm terrified," she whispered. "But at the same time I'm dying to get my hands on the Deatheaters. I want the world to be safe for my children." Fred winked and chuckled quietly.

"Our children," he corrected, "and I want the world to be safe too." Charlie looked over his shoulder and smiled at them.

"Are you guys holding up okay?" He asked, letting Ginny run up behind him to jump on his back. "You both look like you're going to vomit." Hannah and Fred smiled nervously and laughed.

"Just fine," Hannah lied. Charlie winked and turned back to Ginny as Kaylee slipped out of George's hand to fall into step with Hannah. Hannah looked over at her best friend and was startled by the pale look on her face.

"Are you okay, Kaylee?" She asked her softly, reaching out and touching her shoulder. Kaylee forced a smile and looked at George's back. George was talking with Bill and Fleur in quiet tones, and Dominic went to join them.

"I'm the farthest thing from okay," Kaylee squeaked out. Fred looked over Hannah's head at her and held out his arms, smiling easily. He liked to give hugs to those who needed one.

"Come give your future brother in law a hug," he demanded. Kaylee nodded and fought back tears as she rushed into his arms, quietly wiping tears from her eyes.

"Tell us what happened," Hannah said quietly. Kaylee shuddered for breath and nodded her head, tucking a strand of brown hair around her ear as Fred rubbed her back soothingly.

"I don't want to lose George tonight," she cried quietly. "I don't want to lose any of you, but if I lost George, I don't know what I would do!" Hannah reached over and squeezed her hand, smiling warmly.

"We're not going anywhere," she said firmly as they finally reached the portrait. "We'll all be there to see you and George finally tie the knot!" Kaylee smiled and grinned at them both as Dominic rushed up behind her, covering her eyes.

"Don't forget me!" He cried happily, "I'll be there too!" Kaylee grinned and smiled, kissing his cheek. Dominic grinned cheekily and kissed her nose.

"Don't get fresh with me, Dom," she warned, giggling. Dominic smirked and turned back to Hannah as Fleur and Bill crawled through the tunnel first.

"Please, I get to see my girlfriend in a few minutes," Dominic whispered, trying to keep calm. Hannah smiled as she could see him squirming in anxious anticipation.

"I don't think Susan and I ever officially met," Hannah mused quietly, touching her chin. "I've seen her in the infirmary many times, however, thanks to Fred and George always breaking themselves and whatnot." Fred scowled and pouted, as did George as everyone started to laugh.

"Quickly, others will be arriving shortly!" Aberforth hissed, waving his old dishrag up to the portal hole that Ginny and Charlie had just disappeared into. George turned to his girlfriend and winked at her, gesturing for Fred to help him. Fred rushed over and the two brothers knuckled before bending down to scoop Kaylee onto their shoulders. She muffled her cry of shock as they gently placed her into the hole.

"Up you go, my Love," George said cheekily. She glared on him and he blew her a kiss before they turned to Hannah, grinning identically.

"Come here, Darling," Fred crooned, reaching out his hand. Hannah smiled and accepted his hand. George knelt down and winked up at her. Fred joined his brother and they moved their shoulders so she was scooped up on top of them.

"One, two, three!" Fred instructed. They gently lifted her up onto the ledge and grinned up at her. She reached out her hand to Fred, desperate for his touch. Fred smiled and extended his fingers towards her, clutching her hand in his quickly.

"We're going back home!" She whispered. Fred smiled and kissed her fingers lightly.

"Let's just hope it doesn't get destroyed in the process," he added. Hannah smiled and crawled backwards on the cold stone, waiting for her brother and boyfriend to join her.

"Come on, Baby Bro," Fred was saying. Dominic laughed and next minute, Hannah heard a grunt of pain from George as Dominic leapt onto his back.

"Man, you're heavy," he groaned. "Merlin, what do you eat?" Dominic smacked the back of his head and laughed again. Hannah smiled. Even Dominic could make a dark situation happy. Just like Fred and George could.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Kaylee asked, leaning over the hole. Hannah started to giggle as they saw Fred and George try to pick up Dominic, but the blonde laughed and nearly toppled off their shoulders.

"INCOMING!" Fred bellowed. Hannah and Kaylee screamed and fell backwards as a screaming Dominic was flung into the passage way most ungracefully. Hannah laughed as her brother fell on the stone in a crumbled heap.

"You guys suck," Dominic mumbled. George's head popped up and he grinned at the Ravenclaw boy.

"Move over, you big tub of lard," he instructed. Dominic rolled to the side as Fred, who was balancing George on his shoulders, hoisted his twin up and over. Kaylee reached over and caught his hand, helping him up. George grinned and her and winked.

"Fred, you're the last one!" Hannah called quietly. Just as Fred prepared himself to spring up, a sudden pop into the bar made him stumble.

"Bloody hell," Aberforth grunted, "another one!" The new arrival removed his hood and grinned at Fred, who had pressed himself against the wall, extending his wand.

"Hey there Mate!" He cried. Fred's freckled face broke out into a grin and he hugged his dreadlocked friend.

"Lee!" He said with relief, "glad you're here! Jump on my back, eh?" Fred ducked down and Lee, shooting Aberforth a weird look, obliged. Fred tossed him up, and Hannah grasped Lee's hands, yanking him into the hole.

"Hello Hannah," he told her with a wide smile. "Good to see you." Hannah grinned at him and dug her knees into the stone, pulling him up.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said. Lee winked and together they yanked Fred up into the passageway.

"Let's move," Fred whispered. "I'll take up the rear. Hannah, you go ahead of me, then Lee, then Kaylee, then George, and so on." Single filed, they crawled through the passage.

"Ouch! That was my ass your face collided with," Kaylee hissed at Lee. "My property, bud." George scowled back at Lee who shrugged.

"Sorry man," he told George. George gave him the finger and they kept crawling.

"You know, this is a pretty good view if you ask me," Fred said suavely, enjoying having Hannah's arse in his face. She looked at him over her shoulder and smirked teasingly. They would take humour wherever they found it.

"Little brother in the proximity," she laughed. "Keep it clean, Weasley." Dominic, who was at the front leading them through the familiar passage, started to laugh. It echoed around the wet stone so loudly that they all ducked down, hoping that no one heard it.

"DOMINIC?" A muffled voice shouted. Dominic went pale and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Aw shit," he hissed. "I'm sorry guys!" Bill whacked the back of his head with his hand and groaned. They all tried to stand up as much as they could, but every last one of them, even little Charlie, hit their heads.

"Wands out, and get ready!" Fleur called quietly. They all gripped their wands in their hands and stood their ground. Fred looked down at Hannah and smiled at the fierce expression on her face.

"Here they come," Ginny squeaked out, standing shoulder to shoulder with Charlie and Dominic. The door finally opened, and when the light poured into the tunnel Dominic and Ginny cried out in shock.

"NEVILLE!" They shouted. Neville Longbottom started to laugh and the three friends hugged each other tightly. Hannah, George, Kaylee, Fred, and Fleur all sighed in relief and pocketed their wands. Lee grinned and waved frantically.

"It's okay," Fred and George said together. "We know him." Charlie frowned and ran a hand over his ginger hair before slipping his wand into his back pocket, and Bill sighed before doing the same. Neville pulled away from their grasp and looked at Dominic in shock.

"I thought you got captured by Snatchers," he said in confusion, "how the hell did you manage to escape?" Dominic grinned and pointed his thumb over his shoulder to his sister, who had slipped her hand into Fred's.

"Thank these ones back here," he said proudly. "Hannah, Fred, Kaylee, and George!" Neville grinned at them all and Hannah flushed.

"We owe you our thanks," Neville said, turning to gesture to the crowd below them. Startled, the gang looked out in shock. The Room of Requirements was packed. Suddenly, someone let out a cry of happiness in the crowd. All of the Weasley's let out screams of delight and hopped out of the entrance, running towards another ginger- Ron. Ron held out his arms and his brothers and sister swarmed him. Lee started talking to Hannah and Kaylee in hushed tones about Order business so Dominic turned his back on them.

"Where's Susan?" Dominic asked Neville, turning to the beaten looking Gryffindor. Neville frowned and looked around the room, where students lounged in hammocks and on mattresses. Neville grinned and pointed over to where she and Luna were talking.

"She's right there," he told him, waving at Luna. Dominic let out a cheer and sprinted over to her, pressing past the crowd to reach her. His heart was bursting with excitement.

"SUSAN!" He shouted, "SUSAN!" Susan whirled around, and Dominic nearly stumbled in shock. Gone was the roundness of her cheeks and the rosy hue that graced them. Her hair was no longer neat, but a wild mess. But her familiar hazel eyes lit up in happy surprise and she screamed.

"DOMINIC!" She squealed. She too fought her way through the crowd and they finally met in a heated embrace and kiss. Susan started to cry as Dominic kissed her over and over again.

"I love you, I'm sorry I left," he whispered in her ear, rocking her against his chest. Susan pressed her ear to his heart and closed her eyes, wiping her tears on his jacket.

"You had no choice," she told him, smiling up into his face. "Why are you apologizing?" Dominic smiled and shrugged, tugging lightly on her dark red ponytail. Her pretty face glowed up at him despite its beaten appearance.

"Yeah, but I got rescued after a few hours," he told her. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. Hannah was embracing both Mr and Mrs Weasley. Susan followed his gaze and grinned.

"Your sister did that?" She asked, smiling widely. Dominic nodded and smiled, kissing her again.

"Your prediction came true," he murmured. "Finally she and Fred Weasley are going out." Susan smirked in victory and grasped his hands.

"Now will your prediction come true about us?" She asked excitedly. All around them students were shouting out and calling for each other. It was mass chaos. Except for their tiny gathering of only them. It was peaceful. The calm before the storm.

"Which prediction, Babe?" Dominic laughed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Susan smiled and stood on tiptoes to kiss his jaw line.

"Will we be married someday?" She asked gently. Dominic chuckled under his breath and pulled her into a hug, the scent of her perfume lingering on her clothes.

"I certainly think so," he grinned. Susan giggled and they linked hands before rushing off to join the others. Fred and George were talking in low voices together. Lee was talking to Hannah and Kaylee again, providing an opportunity for the twins to talk alone.

"We have to keep the girls safe, but I want us to stay together," George said quietly. Fred nodded and fingered the edge of his green jacket. If he lost George, he didn't know what he would do.

"I agree," he said firmly. "We'll stick together. But if we get separated, stay with Kaylee, and I'll be with Hannah. But try to stick close to me!" George nodded and punched his twin lightly in the hip grinning from ear to missing ear.

"We'll kick some Deatheater ass and drink to it tonight!" He cried, both starting to laugh. Fred grinned and Hannah and Kaylee turned back to their boyfriends. Hannah smiled up at him and threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly. Fred kissed the top of her head as Harry started to give out instructions- it was time to get moving. War was starting soon.

* * *

><p>Scabior and Greyback were pacing outside of the Hogwarts boundaries with hundreds of other Deatheaters. They looked onto the grounds as they awaited the signal to start firing, but everyone was getting restless. Greyback in particular was getting whiny. It was almost full moon.<p>

"I just want at that Mudblood," he jeered, saliva dripping down his teeth. He was practically dancing on the spot in eager anticipation. Scabior glared at him and fired a Stinging Hex at his partner's left bum cheek. Greyback yelped and clutched his bottom.

"Patience!" He snarled. He was shivering in the cold air- Hannah still had his jacket. Oddly enough, he didn't regret giving it to her. A nagging thought in the back of his head kept wondering if she was wearing it right now. "We'll get to them soon enough!" Greyback whined again and looked around. The other Snatchers were also getting restless as well.

"Easy for you to say," he growled. "Don't think I don't know about your little plan to get at that feisty Mudblood you're so fond of!" Scabior whirled around and jabbed him in the chest. How dare he insult her.

"Don't you ever call her that again," he growled, shoving Greyback away. "You don't know her!" Greyback smirked and crossed his arms over his filthy jacket. Scabior's silver eyes were as dark as a storm and he was breathing heavily, feeling his hand twitch towards his wand.

"And you do, Scabior?" He laughed. "I think not!" Scabior glared at him and turned his head away, feeling the inside of his pocket for the Polyjuice Potion.

"You just wait," he chuckled. "I'll have her. It's going to be a good night for us, Ugly. It ain't going to be pretty, but I can guarantee that Fred Weasley will die by my hand!" Greyback went to speak, but a distant whoop of joy alerted them.

"ON THREE, GENTLEMEN!" Greyback roared, holding up his wand. All the Deatheaters raised their wands and gazed at Hogwarts, a place they had all called home.

"ATTACK!" Scabior bellowed.

* * *

><p>"Come quickly, Dominic!" Hannah gasped, reaching behind her for her little brother. She, Lee, Fred, George, and Kaylee were sprinting down the hallway amongst the throngs of students, getting bumped into and stepped on. Dominic grasped Susan's hand as they struggled to keep up. Lee fell behind them, taking up the rear so they could keep up.<p>

"Where are we headed?" He asked breathlessly. George looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"A secret passage way!" He called, "me and Fred discovered it in third year!" Fred knuckled his twin as they all rounded a corner, stumbling over the stone floor. Kaylee sighed and rolled her eyes. The twins would get the assignment of guarding the entries. Lee started to laugh as he remembered that day.

"You think the Deatheaters would be smart enough to figure that out?" Hannah gasped, pumping her legs to keep up. Fred nodded and kept his eyes locked on the long hallway in front of them. Once they got up the stairs they had to take a hard left and they would come to a stop.

"I don't know," he panted, "but it's worth a shot!" Susan looked at Dominic and frowned.

"We should go guard the other passages," she told him quietly. "It would mean more ground is covered!" Dominic thought about this and smiled.

"OI, FRED!" He bellowed. Fred looked behind him at Dominic and smiled. He was so happy to have him around.

"Yeah, Little Bro?" He called. Dominic gestured to him and Susan and smiled as they passed by a suit of armour, where Mrs Norris was yowling.

"Susan and I will go cover another passageway," he called. "It will be more productive!" Hannah came to a skidding stop on the stairs and whirled around, beside herself with anger. They all stopped and fell quiet as she glared down at her little brother.

"There is no way I am letting you do that," she hissed, stepping down to come eye to eye with him. She stared into his green eyes, so much like hers, and their father's, and clenched her jaw. Dominic grasped her arms and bit his lip.

"Hannah, I have to!" He pleaded, stepping to the left as a crowd of Hufflepuffs rushed past. "I want to keep the school safe!" Hannah shook her head and clutched his face in her hands, memorizing every last detail of his slightly freckled face. If this is going to be the last time she would see him alive, she wanted to remember him in this moment- her baby brother. But now he was old enough to make his own decisions, and if he choice to go fight for their freedom, she couldn't stop it.

"I'll go with him," Lee spoke up bravely, stepping forward. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go with them and keep them safe!" Hannah smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder in thanks before turning back to Dominic.

"Okay," she sighed, closing her eyes. She was already regretting her decision. Tears sprung to her eyes as Dominic embraced her tightly, kissing her cheek. She flung her arms around his neck and cried quietly into his shirt, wishing he could stay with her forever.

"I love you Hannah," Dominic whispered in her ear. "I'll come back to you, I promise! We'll be happy again!" Hannah pulled away from him and placed her hand on his cheek, surprised to find stubble scratching her skin. Her green eyes sparkled up at him as he brushed a tear away from her cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered, "I love you so much! Please be careful!" Dominic winked as Hannah and Susan hugged quickly. Lee embraced both twins before shaking hands with Kaylee and hugging Hannah. He kissed her cheek as Dominic started to laugh.

"Please, when have I ever been careful about anything?" He scoffed. "Never!" With a final wave and another fast hug, he, Lee, and Susan sprinted down the stairs, jumping the last three. Hannah watched his retreating figure until he disappeared into the crowd. It was only when Fred laid his hand on her shoulder that she started to move again.

"Are you okay, Freddie?" George asked quietly as the two brothers led the pack. Fred looked over his shoulder at Hannah, who was pale faced but determined to end this for her brother. She looked up and met his blue eyes, smiling confidently. He smiled back before looking at George, who was smiling widely at Kaylee.

"Yeah," he said calmly. George grinned and elbowed him, making his twin smile. George knew what he was thinking. It was one of the good things about having a twin.

"Me too," he whispered. They came to a stop outside of a wall, and Fred tapped on the stone with his knuckles to make sure they were right in there thinking.

"It's this one," he panted. They all bent over to catch their breath as silence fell over the castle. Hannah straightened up and sighed through her nostrils. She looked around at the merrily dancing flames on the walls and the calmness of the night.

"Now we wait," she said firmly. Kaylee smiled and also straightened up.

"We wait," she echoed. But they didn't have to wait long. For at that moment, the floor rumbled beneath their feet and the wall exploded around them. The Deatheaters knew about the passageway. War was in the castle. And it was starting right there.

_AN- You lot remember Victoria, correct? Well, you will be pleased to know that our Gryffindor friend will be joining us in the next couple of chapters. Scabior gets creepier, Greyback gets hungry, and Dominic runs into some old enemies. What will happen? We will find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned to find out more!_

**_Review and get a waffle: # (that's supposed to be a waffle... oh well.)_**


	29. A Dying Fighter

_AN- Hey guys. Only three reviews? Ouch. I hope you guys review this time. I have been sick all week with a chest cold, so I had plenty of time to write all this! So, please take the time to review, it really does make my day._

When the wall exploded beside them, the four friends were flung to the ground roughly, covering their heads as dust, debris, and spells shot over their heads. Fred jumped to his feet and extended his wand as half a dozen Deatheaters climbed out of the hole. George and Kaylee staggered to their feet and were quickly separated from Fred and Hannah as they took on three of the Deatheaters on their own.

"Hannah, get behind me!" Fred shouted, ducking as a green curse shot by his left ear. Hannah jumped to her feet and linked hands with Fred as a wiry but tall Deatheater came running at them. Hannah could see him over Fred's shoulder and her eyes went wide with shock.

"FRED BEHIND YOU!" She screamed, raising her wand. Fred whirled around and let out a cry of horror as the dark haired Deatheater shot a purple curse at his chest. Fred stumbled backwards and raised his wand, squinting through the dusty air. It was almost impossible to see. He didn't want to shoot Hannah by mistake.

"STUPEFY!" He and Hannah yelled together. The Deatheater dodged the spell as easily as if it were a Bludger in a Quidditch game. Despite his gangly appearance, he moved quickly.

"Man I hate this guy!" Hannah snarled under her breath as the Deatheater dodged their curses left and right. The Deatheater laughed like a loon and skipped out of the reach of Fred's next curse. Hannah whirled her wand around and shot hex after hex at him, hoping to reach her target.

"Of all the Deatheaters to fight, we get the bloke who trained for the ballet," Fred groaned. Hannah looked around as he wove his fingers through hers, whipping her around so he could duel the Deatheater, leaving her to guard his back.

"Where are George and Kaylee?" Hannah gasped, standing with her back pressed against Fred's. She kept her wand raised and steady, never still. Fred dared to take his eyes off the Deatheater he was battling to look around in vain for his twin brother. Hannah picked off where he left off as he looked.

"GEORGE?" He shouted out, feeling Hannah's shoulder jerk into his back as she counteracted the orange hex that was aimed for her heart. She swore angrily under her breath and looked around in vain.

"KAYLEE?" She yelled, terrified out of her mind. A distant cry answered her and Fred felt his heart freeze. That voice was George's. He and Hannah exchanged a look and nodded, taking off at a sprint down the long hallway. They abandoned the Deatheater behind them, who became preoccupied with several Ravenclaw students.

"Faster!" Fred choked out, yanking her down to avoid getting hit by the purple flame getting shot over his head. Hannah nodded and looked around desperately for their friends, or for anyone familiar. She couldn't see any of the Order members, nor her brother. It worried her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A husky voice roared to her right. Hannah yelped and pulled Fred onto the ground, coughing as she split her lip on the ragged stone. Fred gasped for breath and lifted his head just in time to see the curse that was meant to kill his girlfriend hit a small Deatheater in the back. When the body collapsed beside him, Fred found himself staring into the vacant eyes of Adrian Pucey- the Slytherin Beater who graduated the same year he was supposed to. His throat closed over as he stared into the familiar blue eyes. That was one person he knew who was dead. How many more had already suffered the same fate?

"Keep moving," Hannah choked out, pulling him up again. She wiped away the blood spilling down her chin and grasped Fred's hand tightly. She could feel him shaking in her hand and she forced herself not to look back on the body of the Slytherin.

"How do you think they got away?" He said, jumping over a fallen chunk of stone. A quick glance to his right showed that one of the walls had given in. Hannah shook her head, trying to block out the screams of the crowds in the hall. Students were fighting for their lives against Deatheaters with twice the experience they had. It was cruelty.

"We had half a dozen Deatheaters trying to kill us," she panted, "if we were up against only a couple, that meant George and Kaylee had the rest. They had to run for it, and there is no doubt that the Deatheaters followed." Fred grit his teeth in frustration. Terrible things tended to happen when the twins were separated.

"Get down low," he commanded, pressing his hand on top of Hannah's head. She followed his demand and as she ducked her head she narrowly avoided getting hit with yet another curse. Thank heavens for years of living with a little brother who liked to throw things at her.

"I just pray we get there in time!" She gasped. Fred nodded and opened his mouth to speak butt let out a shout when a giant rumbled into the hallway. Screams echoed around the crumbling floor when he entered. The giant yanked down part of a crumbling wall, sending up a cloud of dust that coated them all. They tried to cover their eyes as the dust hit them, but it was too late- they were nearly blinded from the dirt.

"That's no Grawp!" Fred yelped. The giant lifted his club to his shoulder, blearily looking around through sleepy brown eyes. Hannah and Fred stumbled backwards in hopes to avoid being seen, but when the giant lifted his club to strike down Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, they knew they had to stop him. Hannah cried out and Fred followed her frightened gaze, watching the giant plunder over to his teammates. Terror leapt into his heart as the girls, unsuspecting, staggered right into the path of the giant.

"LOOK OVER HERE YOU BIG IDIOT!" Hannah shouted, both using every curse they knew to distract the giant. Fred levitated a broken statue to float above the head of the beast and dropped it when he was ready to strike down the girls. Luckily the stone caused the giant to stagger away, rubbing his head.

"That probably wasn't my smartest decision," Fred muttered to Hannah, who laughed in spite of the situation. The giant let out a roar of pain and raised his club to express his anger. Fred and Hannah turned to each other when the giant lumbered around. She searched his eyes and reached out a hand to touch the scrape on his chin before letting her hand fall.

"Whatever happens tonight, I love you," Hannah whispered. Fred grabbed her and pulled her in for one final kiss before turning back to the giant who was stomping towards them. The floor quaked under their feet.

"I love you too Darling," he told her, lifting his wand. "I always will." The giant laid his eyes on the two who were responsible for the large bump on his head and he let out a roar and swung his club in the air before bringing it down to squish them.

"LOOK OUT!" Hannah screeched, diving to the right. Fred dived to the left and felt his cheek scrape against the stone floor and he rolled to the side when the giant brought down his club again- inches from his head. He coughed and staggered to his feet and yelped when the giant swung at him again. He fell to the ground and heard Hannah let out a yelp when the giant turned to her, swinging his club. She jumped out of reach of the club and hit the giant in the knee with her hex, but the spell rebounded and she dived to the ground, barely avoiding getting hit with it.

"HANNAH BEHIND YOU!" Fred bellowed, jumping up and running to her. Hannah whirled around just in time to start duelling a Deatheater who was creeping up behind her. But the giant swung his club and hit Fred in the side, sending him flying into the stone wall, knocking him out cold. He slumped to the ground in the corner and the giant, pleased with himself, went to find another victim.

"Fred!" Hannah cried, out with fright watching him collapse onto the floor. But her attention was diverted back to the blonde Deatheater who was missing several teeth. He snarled at her and grinned darkly as Hannah tried to choose between keeping the Deatheater's attention on her or running over to make sure Fred was alive. Her green eyes flickered up to the Deatheater who was chuckling darkly.

"Your pretty little boyfriend will be just fine without you," he sneered at her. "I can't say the same for you, however!" He lifted his short and thick wand to Hannah and laughed coldly. Hannah stumbled backwards and tripped over the body of a fallen Hufflepuff. She prayed that it wasn't Susan.

"PROTEGO!" Hannah yelped, lifting her wand to cover her face. But the force of the spell sent her flying backwards. She staggered to her feet in the wreckage of the corridor, trying to keep Fred in sight. But the Deatheater was persistent.

"Get back here, you pretty little thing," he cackled. "I'm going to get you either way!" Hannah rolled her eyes and dropped to the floor when he tried to hit her with another killing curse.

"When hell freezes over," she retorted, coughing as the dust in the air filled her lungs. She grabbed her wand and started to fight back, but as she fought back the Deatheater pushed forward, forcing her to step back every time. She heard screams fill the corridor as giant spiders flooded down below. She closed her eyes momentarily and tried to remember why she was fighting.

* * *

><p>Dominic, Susan, and Lee stood in a triangle in the middle of the battle, fighting off the curses that were aimed at them while protecting each other.<p>

"Fat lard on your left," Lee shouted to Dominic. Dominic turned to his left and grinned at the heavy blond Deatheater who was huffing and puffing in his attempt to get at Dominic.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He cried. The large blonde let out a squeal as Dominic's curse sent him flying through the glass window and into the battle yard below. He let out an exhilarated laugh and Susan rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"You're getting a lot of pleasure out of this," she sighed, dodging a red curse that was aimed for her temple. She started to duel the female Deatheater who tried to kill her and Dominic scoffed.

"Just making sure I go out with a bang Love," he called with a grin. His battle wounds so far consisted of a large scrape on his cheekbone from falling into the stone wall, a sprain in his opposite wand arm from when the wall exploded beside them, and a deep cut in his shoulder. Lee was worse, with several gashes along his back and a definite broken hand. Susan was doing well, having been protected by the boys.

"Dominic," Lee called, grunting as his protective shield was hit hard. He tilted his eyes to look at Hannah's little brother and he sighed.

"Yes Lee?" Dominic responded, leaping backwards when a spider went flying past his head. He hated the bloody beasts. Lee swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked rapidly. He stared at the ceiling, trying to get rid of the tears in his eyes.

"If I don't make it out of here alive tonight," he said in a quivering voice, "will you tell your sister and Fred that I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused? And tell them and George that I love them?" Dominic nodded, close to tears himself now at the thought of someone he knows dying in the battle tonight. Already he had seen a group of students get brutally murdered by a couple of giants and he saw a group of Deatheaters fall to their death on the covered bridge. If he lost any of his friends, he wasn't sure he could handle the rest of the night.

"Will do, River," he called in reference to Lee's Potterwatch name. "But I'll make sure you live to see them again." Lee grinned and Susan reached over to take his hand, squeezing it gently. Dominic looked wildly around the Great Hall in search of a familiar face, in particular his sister. But the faces in the fighting crowd were almost unrecognizable because of the dirt smeared on them and the coloured curses and hexes flying left and right.

"DOMINIC!" A voice screamed out. Dominic felt his heart freeze- where did he hear that voice before? Surely it couldn't be-

"VICTORIA?" He shouted, whirling around. A tiny black haired girl in torn Gryffindor robes flew at him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, relief flooding his strong body. He never thought he would see her again.

"It's really you!" She laughed, clinging to him tightly. She pulled away from him long enough to grin up at him, her large eyes peering out from beneath her bangs. Dominic grinned back and she made their fighting triangle a square.

"How did you get back here?" He asked, blocking a curse from hitting Susan in the back. "I thought you went on the run!" Victoria shook her dark head and grinned again, dancing backwards from several rapid fire hexes. Her flushed cheeks grinned again.

"Nope," she said, "I met up with a few mates of mine who were on the run too, and we hid in the old Zonko's joke shop! The basement was a perfect hiding spot!" Dominic laughed at her genius plan and gestured to Susan and Lee.

"No time for introductions," he gasped, "but I hope you remember these two!" Susan looked over her shoulder and squealed in delight when Victoria waved at her happily. Susan's face broke out into a quick grin.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" She cried in joy, momentarily becoming the teenager she was supposed to be. Victoria winked and helped her fight back a large spider that was scurrying towards them.

"Back at you," she panted, wiping the sweat from her brow. Her ragged appearance told the story of how she had been surviving all week. "But I can't let my home go to ruins!" She turned back to Dominic who was swearing angrily as he fought with Dolohov.

"GET BACK YOU BUGGAR!" He shouted, wincing as the curse fired at him grazed his side, splitting open his shirt.

"Where's your sister?" Victoria cried, her long black hair whipping around her face as cold air rushed into the hallway from the broken windows. Dominic pointed upwards to the second floor and frowned. Victoria raised her head and yelped and dived to the side when some plaster fell right where she was standing.

"She's with Fred and George Weasley," he said. "And Kaylee Oak. I haven't seen her since the battle started." Victoria squeezed his arm in sympathy as he fought back the tears in his eyes.

"We'll find her," she said firmly. Susan nodded her head in agreement, and Lee Jordan let out a battle cry as he brought down a Deatheater. His cheer sent everyone's spirits soaring high about the outcome of the war. Dominic raised his voice to join Lee's in a whoop of delight, Susan let out a happy cry, and little Victoria let out an exhilarated scream that filled the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Oh how I hate Deatheaters!" Kaylee cried, slamming her body to the wall as a Deatheater levitated a heavy rock to throw at her head. George cried out and pressed himself against her to shield her from an exploding statue.<p>

"You and I both, Love," he grunted, brushing the dirt out of his hair. Kaylee whipped around and flung a curse over George's shoulder, making him yelp for fear of losing his other ear. The Deatheater sneaking up him collapsed and got trampled by several Deatheaters and a few statues that were chasing them.

"Oh, shut up you big baby," she retorted, twirling her wand around her fingers. George chuckled and turned around to hit a spider that was making its way towards Lavender Brown. The beast squealed and fell on its back, twitching its legs before ceasing to move. Kaylee knuckled him in appreciation and smiled up at her fiancé.

"I never liked spiders," George mused. Kaylee smirked and her brown eyes suddenly widened as the ground under their feet rumbled. Everyone stopped fighting long enough to try to remain upright. Kaylee and George wobbled, feeling the ground lurch beneath them.

"George look out!" She yelped. She yanked him up against the wall as a deep fissure cracked through the floor, separating the floor into two separate pieces. People screamed and flung themselves to the ground as the Great Hall became exposed below them. George and Kaylee clung to the wall, holding each other tightly. They tried to block out the wails of the wounded and the screams of those who fell through the cavern as the rumbling stopped. They remained frozen in spot for several seconds in fear of the ground quaking again. When it didn't, George stepped back.

"Careful Love," George instructed her, helping her gain her footing when it ended. Kaylee smiled up at him gratefully but their happiness was short lived when a dangerously familiar voice jeered out from the shadows.

"Hello Girlie," he said in a raspy tone. Kaylee felt her heart leap into her throat and her fingers clutched George's shirt. Surely it wasn't-

"Greyback?" She squeaked out. George stiffened his arms around her as he stared desperately into the shadows to search out the werewolf who wanted Kaylee to be his and George dead. Greyback stepped out of the shadows of the crumbling hall and cackled. Fresh blood trickled down the front of his chest as he jumped forward, arching his back and smiling evilly. One look told George and Kaylee that the blood wasn't his.

"Oh yes," he wheezed. "And if I were you, I would step away from Ginger and join me. Otherwise, we're going to see some more pure blood spilled tonight." Kaylee looked up at George desperately, touching his scraped nose. He shook his head violently and grasped her ringed hand in his.

"Don't even think about it," he told her. Kaylee felt tears start to stream down her cheeks as he kissed her forehead. Greyback growled and to pass the time took a swipe at a small boy who was running past. Colin Creevey, just shy of turning seventeen, let out a scream of pain and stumbled to his knees, clutching his stomach. Kaylee and George cried out and reached out their hands to help little Colin, who looked up at them in misery, but Greyback lifted his heavy boot and kicked Colin so hard in the ribs the tiny Gryffindor tumbled down to the Great Hall, where he fell on the stone floor and moved no more.

"YOU'RE A BEAST!" Kaylee screamed at Greyback, tears stinging her eyes. "HE WAS ONLY A LITTLE BOY!" George held her back as she tried to throw herself at the werewolf in fury. She loved Colin like he was her own brother. Now he was dead.

"And your pretty little boyfriend will suffer the same fate if you don't join me," Greyback wheezed, trying to tickle her under her chin. She jerked away from him and yanked out her wand, holding it to his eyes and shaking violently from anger.

"The day I join you is the day I stop loving George," she cried. Her upset tears were now replaced with tears of rage as she listened to the battle serge on around her. George pulled out his wand and they stood side by side, waiting for Greyback to strike. The werewolf stood still for a moment, a sickly smile crossing his face.

"Have it your way," he jeered. In a single leap he sprung at George, knocking the one eared prankster to the ground. George grunted in pain and his wand was flung from him. It nearly went over the edge by Kaylee dived for it and grasped the handle just in time. Greyback snapped at George's face, but he jerked back in time.

"GEORGE NO!" She screamed. Panic flooded her chest as George and Greyback wrestled on the stone. Greyback was snapping at George's pale neck, but George was fighting him off with every last bit of strength he had. He was grateful to his years of Beater duty.

"The wand," George gurgled out when Greyback wrapped his thick hands around his neck. Kaylee let out a small sob when George's face started to turn blue and she fumbled for her own wand. She mustered all the concentration she could as George gasped for breath, weakly clawing at Greyback's face. Greyback chuckled darkly as he watched the light start to leave George Weasley's blue eyes.

"I told you she'd be mine," he sneered in his good ear. He let out a sudden high pitched yelp like a dog when Kaylee shot him on the ass with a strong stinging hex. He let go of George's neck to clutch his ass, which gave George time to roll out from under him and stagger to his feet, gasping for breath. He motioned to Kaylee with one hand, struggling with words.

"My wand," he choked out. Kaylee tossed it through the air towards him and George caught it in one swift motion, both he and Kaylee turning back to the now raging werewolf.

"You'll regret that one, my sweet," Greyback growled. Kaylee smirked darkly from under her hair and waved her wand through the air.

"No," she mused, "I have no regrets. Do you have any before we kill you?" Greyback let out a bark of laughter and curled his toes under him, getting ready to pounce. He stared up into Kaylee's dirty face and smiled darkly. Over her head a flaming body fell through the hole and into the turmoil below.

"I only regret not taking your pathetic ginger down with us," he barked before springing towards her. George let out a yell of rage and dove towards her, knocking her down. Greyback let out a howl and sailed into the gaping hole, grasping for something that would give him a holdfast. His howl faded, and Kaylee and George got to their knees and embraced each other- the threat of Greyback was gone. Now they had to save Hannah and Fred from whatever danger they were in.

* * *

><p>Fred was finally stirring when the floor started to split in two. For a moment of time, he didn't know where he was. He peered around blearily from his spot on the floor and with a growing horror remembered what had happened to him. He staggered to his feet, momentarily blinded by the pain he was feeling.<p>

"Hannah?" He called out, running out into the chaos. He finally saw her duelling with a Deatheater in the middle of the floor, but when the ground under their feet started to rumble, everyone paused in their duelling to try to keep from falling over.

"Fred?" Hannah called out to him, whirling around to see his face. But her soft voice got lost in the screams of the crowd as the floor started to split in two. Fred watched in horror as the ground Hannah was standing on cracked in half. Her look turned to panic and she took off at a run, but the ground finally broke apart and she dived for the ledge, grasping helplessly at the broken stone, barely stopping herself from slipping to the same fate as the others around her. The Deatheater she had nearly defeated fell down into the crowds below.

"HANNAH HOLD ON DARLING!" Fred screamed in panic, rushing into the dust cloud. He dove to the ground and edged his way on the broken stone towards Hannah, who was losing her grasp on the floor. She coughed as dust flew into her face and desperately reached out her long fingers to Fred. She licked her dusty lips as she struggled to remain on the ledge.

"Fred," she said weakly. Her arms quivered under the strain of supporting her body. She slipped and she cried out in fright. "I can't hold on much longer!" Fred flung himself at her hands, scraping his knees and elbows on the stone. He grasped her hands in his and held on tightly. His blue eyes sought hers to keep himself remembering why he was fighting tonight.

"I've got you," Fred panted. Hannah smiled but they both cried out when the stone cracked under the weight of the two of them. Fred nearly lost his grasp on her- his hands were sweaty. He grit his teeth and tried to pull her up, but with no foot hold for either of them all efforts were useless. Hannah shook her head and smiled faintly, relaxing her tense arms.

"It's no use," Hannah said, all traces of panic gone in her voice. "You'll have to let me go!" Fred looked at her in horror. He was already separated from his twin. He wasn't about to be separated from Hannah.

"Are you insane?" He cried, "I'm not dropping you!" Hannah shook her head and looked below her, tucking her legs underneath her so she could get a better view of the battlefield. In between colourful hexes and flying bodies and the occasional explosion she got a view of what was under her. Her Ravenclaw brain worked to figure out the plan of action.

"Look Fred!" She said, pointing with her boot. "I'll drop right onto the staircase. You can meet me down there!" Fred looked and sure enough, not even fifteen feet below her toes was the wide staircase. If she was careful, she would drop safely onto it. Fred looked her in the eye, kissing her gently, tasting the blood from her cut lip. She kissed him back and smiled against his lips.

"Be careful Hannah," he whispered. She smiled up at him one last time and slipped her hands out of his, and Fred grasped at the air as she disappeared into the smoky haze below. He could only helplessly watch the battle rage on below for a few short seconds before jumping to his feet and dashing for the stairway that would bring him into the heat of the war.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what had happened. Their perfect square had broken apart the moment the ceiling caved in on them. Susan and Victoria were separated from Lee, who had been flung out a window and into the battle outside. Dominic staggered to his feet in the wreckage, wiping a trickle of blood that was flooding his eye. He looked to his left and right in search of a familiar face.<p>

"SUSAN?" He shouted out, doubling over to cough. Wearily, Dominic lifted his head and took off down the hallway into a lesser filled part of the battle. To his left was the main staircase that he decided to avoid, and to his right was the hallway leading towards the Room of Requirements. He dashed down that hallway, trusting his gut to bring him back to Susan.

The sight that met his eyes was terrible. A group of students were fighting back Dementors with their Patronuses, and to his delight and at the same time, horror, Victoria and Susan were part of the group.

"SUSAN!" He screamed, rushing forwards. "VICTORIA!" The girls were too far away for them to hear him. But he could see Charlie Weasley in the crowd, fighting side by side with them. They all lifted their wands and in the air leapt out the shapes of a dragon, a toucan, and a tiger. The Dementors scurried backwards into the shadows of the night, but then a crowd of Deatheaters surged into the room, attacking the group. But all of a sudden, Professor Carrow stepped out of the shadows and raised his wand, pointing it at Victoria's back. His sister joined him, ready to smite Susan.

"NO!" Dominic yelled. He raised his wand to fight them off, but the Carrow siblings turned around to see who was trying to stop them. Dominic came to a halt, and froze in place, pure hatred flooding his veins. Alecto Carrow grinned, her graveyard teeth sending a shudder down Dominic's spine. She cackled and looked at her brother, who looked like Christmas had come early. The Dementor fighters fled the scene just after the Dementors had left and went to join the others in the hallway.

"Look who we have here, Amycus!" She squealed to her jeering brother. "It's itsy bitsy baby Dominic Jay! The Mudblood who nearly wrecked our classes!" Dominic stuck out his jaw in defiance. He remembered the words of his sister to always stay strong.

"We've been waiting to punish you, Boy," Amycus sneered. He and his sister grinned at each other before looking back at Dominic, who was starting to realize the severity of his situation. But he stood his ground, his wand firmly grasped in his large hand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Alecto squealed. Dominic tried to dive to the side to avoid the curse, but his wand was flung out of his hand and straight into the witch's outstretched fingers. She giggled and snapped it in half, flinging the pieces down. The wood was broken beyond repair now.

"Oops," Amycus said, pretending to pout. Dominic felt all hope sink from his chest as his one hope of getting out of there alive was destroyed. He scrambled backwards on the stone, not taking his eyes from the face of the two people he loathed the most. He wiped the blood from his face and spat at the feet of the Deatheaters who were slowly descending upon him.

"You absolute pigs," he shouted in defiance. Amycus narrowed his eyes and raised his wand to the brash Dominic. Dominic narrowed his green eyes at his old Professor.

"CRUCIO!" He screamed. Dominic's screams of pain mingled with the screams of the other people out in the corridor who were fighting for their lives. But there was one difference- they had a wand. Dominic was defenseless. When the pain was lifted he let out a small sob and pressed his cheek into the stone, the pain of the cutting edges was less painful than the Cruciatis Curse.

"Can wittle baby Jay not take it anymore?" Alecto crooned mockingly, reaching down her hand to stroke his cheek. She struck him across the face, deepening a cut on his cheek with a ring on her finger. He yelped in pain and staggered to his feet, trying to run, but her curse hit him in the back, knocking him flat to the ground. He thrashed on the stone, bruising every part of his body as the pain became the only thing he knew. Images flashed behind his eyelids- his parents smiling down on him, his sister laughing as he teased her, and Susan kissing his cheek lovingly. That's why he was alive.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" He screamed, fighting off the pain. He flung himself at Amycus and closed his Beater hands around the throat of his enemy, staring into his cold and evil eyes as he choked him. Amycus gasped for air and tried to scratch Dominic, but the Ravenclaw held on for dear life, reminding himself that he had a sister who needed him, a girlfriend who he was going to marry someday, and a life to live. He wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Alecto screamed, waving her Willow wand at him. Dominic yelped in pain as he was flung off of her brother and into the stone wall. White spots danced in front of his eyes as his head hit the wall. He fell to his knees, vomiting blood. Never had he felt pain like this. It was like they were trying to kill him. With a jolt of realization, he knew that's what they were trying to do.

"I told you this would happen," Amycus jeered to his sister. "I knew he would die by our hands." As Dominic tried to regain his control of breathing, Amycus walked over slowly, the sound of his heavy boots echoing around the corridor. Dominic wondered vaguely why he couldn't hear the sounds of the battle anymore. All he could hear was the sound of his own heart, beating in his ears.

"You're going to lose," Dominic choked out, wiping blood from his chin. He started to quiver violently as the world flipped suddenly. He collapsed onto the ground and gasped for air, the edges of his eyesight going black. Alecto let out an exhilarated laugh at the sight of the fading Dominic Edward. He was getting weaker. He knew he was.

"Correction, child," she sneered coldly, "you and the rest of your little Mudblood friends are going to lose. And you won't live to see it happen!" Dominic coughed a bubble of blood and wearily wiped it away, licking his blood soaked lips with his tongue. He looked up blearily at the Deatheaters and looked away, expecting more pain.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Amycus roared. Dominic screamed in pain as his chest, stomach, and cheeks were slashed. His scarlet blood drenched the front of his shirt and the stone around him. He curled up on his side and clutched the fox charm around his neck. He wanted his sister. But he didn't want her to see him like this. He wanted her last memory of him to be one of him when he was strong and happy. Not broken and dying on the floor of Hogwarts.

"Weak," Amycus growled, kicking the boy with every word. Dominic groaned as new wounds were opened. But he didn't fight back. It wasn't in him to. "Arrogant. Useless. Mudblood. Pathetic. No good. You're not worthy to call yourself a wizard." His words were echoing in Dominic's head as he took his beating, but he never raised his head. Finally, Alecto shook her head and snorted with disgust.

"Let's just leave him," she snarled at her brother, looking in disinterest at Dominic. "He's going to be dead soon enough. Let's go see if we can find his sister." Amycus made a noise of agreement and spat at Dominic's wilting frame.

"You got all that was coming to you," he growled, kicking him once more in the chest. They left in a swirl of dark cloaks and laughter. Finally, Dominic was alone in the hallway. He coughed into his hand and when he pulled it away, he wasn't surprised to see it coated in blood. He was tired. He knew that this was the end for him. Dominic turned on his back to look up at the night sky, right where part of the roof had caved in. His green eyes stared up at the stars for one last glimpse of beauty as his breathing became more and more shallow. The moonlight danced across his freckled face as he looked up, oddly calm. He wasn't frightened. He wasn't scared to die.

"I love you," he breathed out, remembering all he loved. His parents, Neville, Ginny, Victoria, Fred, the rest of the Weasleys, Kaylee, and finally- Hannah. His sister who he loved more than life itself. He hoped he made her proud. He smiled faintly, glad she wasn't there to see him like this. He reached up a shaky hand to touch his fox charm once more and he let his hand fall onto his chest limply. It was time for him to say goodbye. Dominic Edward Jay took a final breath and let it out slowly, his green eyes fluttering shut, and moved no more.

_AN- I cried so hard when I wrote this. I bawled for the longest time. I'm sorry to see him go, because I grew to love him like my own brother. Please forgive me! Review please, and I pray you won't hate me for this! _


	30. Hello, Beautiful

_AN- Guys, that response was phenomenal. I don't think you guys know how much it means to me to have you guys care so much for one of my OC's! That's incredible! Thank you, for showing your love for Dominic. His memory is not forgotten._

When Hannah fell on the staircase she bit back a yell of pain when her ankle gave out under her. She rolled to the side to avoid the swarm of Deatheaters who were running down the stairs. She lay still, pretending to be dead. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for them to pass her by. She closed her eyes, praying they would just pass her by.

"What about this one here Boss?" A nasally voice jeered. Hannah bit back a yelp of pain when he kicked her in the back, flipping her over to see her face. She kept her eyes closed and held her breath. "It's a Mudblood! Can we throw her over the edge?" Hannah's heart leapt into her throat. If only she could reach her wand.

"No, no," an eerily familiar voice said. It was Scabior. He looked down on the seemingly dead girl in pain. "No, leave her. What does she matter?" he croaked, turning his face away. She was dead, why should he even keep fighting? He turned his back on her and snarled under his breath. "What does she matter?" He said again. "She's dead." He looked back over his shoulder one more time. Hannah, pale and bloody, still had not moved. Her hand curled slightly on her chest and her other rested beside her dusty cheek. He reached down and brushed her hair off her face before standing up again. New found hatred bubbled in his chest.

"I'm going to kill him," Scabior snarled. Fred Weasley had to be responsible for her death. He had to be. He wasn't there with her when she fell down the crater. If he had been there, Hannah would be alive. And because of that, he was going to die. Scabior took off at a run, letting out a battle cry that echoed around the room. When they left, Hannah peered out from under her eyelids before jumping up to her feet. She sprinted down the stairs, jumping over the body of a fallen student.

"Got to find Dominic," she panted to herself, rushing into the chaos of the Great Hall. She looked around in shock as her heart rate escalated. The tapestries were falling onto the crowd. They were burning from all the spells that kept hitting them. She ducked to the left as the glass beside her exploded and a giant spider scurried into the room.

"HANNAH!" A familiar voice shouted. Hannah looked behind her with her wand extended just in case. Her dusty and bloody face broke out into a relieved smile as Lee Jordan half limped over to her. He embraced her tightly when they met.

"Oh Lee, thank heavens you are alright!" She cried into his shoulder. Lee grasped her tightly in his arms and yanked to the ground as a student soared over there head and out the broken window the spider had crawled through. The warzone was getting rougher.

"Where are the others?" He gasped, clutching his side. When he fell out the window he had gotten a deep gash in his hip. Hannah pointed upwards to the crumbling ceiling and shook her head.

"I was with Fred," she choked out, coughing on the dust that fell on top of them, "but we lost George and Kaylee. Where's my brother?" She cried in a panic, remembering him suddenly. Lee's dark brown eyes flickered from her face to the west end of the hallway where the wall had caved in. He bit his lip in shame and shook his dreadlocked head.

"We got separated when I fell out into the courtyard," he said, yanking on her hand. They ran down the hallway in search of Dominic, but everyone was nearly unrecognizable with their dirty faces and blood stained clothes. Hannah bit back a sob at the thought of Dominic fighting alone.

"We need to find him," she cried in a panic, borderline hysterical. Lee nodded and whipped his wand out in front of him.

"IMPEDIMENTIA!" He screamed. The Deatheater blocking their path was blown off his feet and into the wall on the opposite side of the hall. Hannah grinned in appreciation as they skidded around the corner, pressing themselves to the wall as Bellatrix Lestrange danced by them, her maniacal laughter flooding their ears.

"Merlin I hate that woman," Hannah muttered angrily. Lee chuckled before peeling himself away from the wall. It was tempting to stay in the shadows until the war was over, but he knew that he had to keep moving. Hannah brushed her jacket free of the blood and dust that splattered it before following close behind. They tripped and stumbled over the body of Colin Creevey, both of them frozen momentarily in shock.

"Is this that little Creevey boy who was obsessed with Harry?" Lee gasped, his dark and handsome face bright with shock and horror. Hannah nodded, unable to speak as she crouched beside him. She touched his tiny little face, still innocent in death, before pushing herself off the floor. She turned away from him and took several deep breaths before looking down at Lee.

"Yes it is," she said in a firm voice, "come. I need to find Dominic before I find him in the same state as Colin!" Lee nodded, now silent himself as Hannah extended her hand to him. He took it shakily and allowed her to heave him off the ground.

"I really liked him," Lee mumbled. His brown eyes filled with tears. "He was always so interested in knowing the dynamics of Quidditch. Such a curious kid!" Hannah nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her green eyes flickered to the left and to the right in her search for Dominic. She bit her split lip, focusing on the pain she was causing instead of the pain of not knowing where Dominic was.

"We have to find Dominic," she cried, wincing in pain when her lip leaked more blood. Lee nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to regain his sanity. They rounded another corner, throwing themselves against the ground to avoid the constant stream of spells that were aimed for their heads.

"Right," he said breathlessly, "your brother!" Hannah allowed herself to laugh at him, grateful for a hint of light in so much darkness.

* * *

><p>Fred tried to get downstairs as quickly as he could, but he didn't count on running into his brother Percy along the way. Percy, fighting with a cloaked and masked Deatheater, did a double take when he saw Fred, unharmed.<p>

"Fred!" He cried in shock. He started to smile with relief at the sight of his brother alive, but his relief was short lived when the Deatheater he was duelling tried to hit him with the killing curse. Fred immediately rushed over to join his brother in his battle. When Percy had come back to fight, Fred had welcomed him with open arms- family was family.

"Percy," he said smoothly, keeping the atmosphere light, "how have you been doing, Bro?" Percy shot him a strange look as Fred twirled his wand around his fingers before hitting the Deatheater with a Bat Bogey Hex. The Deatheater screamed as his face was assaulted.

"We're fighting for our lives and you're asking me how life is treating me?" Percy yelped, pummeling Fred with his fists. "You're such a joker!" Fred laughed, and eventually Percy did as well.

"Someone has to be," Fred said lightly. His blue eyes flickered over to the booger covered Deatheater who was slowly straightening up. "Ah look- he's getting his friend." He grinned and raised his wand in preparation. The second Deatheater wasn't as strong as the first, much to Fred's relief.

"Where are Hannah and George?" Percy called to Fred, yelping and jumping backwards when his Deatheater flung a brilliantly coloured orange hex at his manhood. He just barely escaped. Fred swiped the sweat from his brow and danced backwards as his Deatheater engaged him in combat.

"George is with Kaylee, as far as I know," he said in a worried tone, "and Hannah is downstairs. She fell after the floor fell apart. I'm trying to get to her now." He grunted in pain as he fell backwards onto the stone, cutting into his shoulder blades. "IF I COULD EVER GET AWAY FROM THIS BLASTED DEATHEATER THAT IS!" He yelled, jumping back up. Percy grinned as the brothers fought off the Deatheaters. They kept moving backwards in hope of keeping the Deatheaters at bay.

"We'll find them," Percy said firmly as he made his Deatheater lose his footing on the crumbled stone. He flipped his curly red hair out of his eyes and looked over at Fred. He regretted the years he spent away from his family- Fred had become a man in that frame of time. Gone was the goofy teenage boy who placed dung bombs under Auntie Muriel's seat. In his place was a goofy man who placed dung bombs under Auntie Muriel's seat. Percy was relieved to say he still had that goofiness that he loved.

"Hey, Percy," Fred told his older brother, blocking a green hex with ease. Percy snapped out of his thinking and peered out from under dusty eyelashes.

"Yeah Fred?" He asked quietly, falling against Fred when he tripped backwards. Fred caught his arm and grinned easily. His blue eyes met those of his older brother and he smiled again.

"It's good to have you back." He mumbled, blushing slightly. Percy grinned and clapped him on the back. But they were jolted back to the warzone when the Deatheater Percy was duelling had his hood fall down. Percy looked at him in shock and laughed maniacally.

"HELLO MINISTER!" He bellowed, shooting him in the chest. The Minister, Pius Thicknesse, fell to his knees, clawing at the mark where he was hit. Fred could barely believe it- Percy was joking?

"YOU'RE JOKING PERCE!" He shouted, finally conquering his Deatheater with a newfound rush of pride. He turned to Percy, beaming from ear to ear. "You actually are joking! I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-" but it was then that the wall behind them exploded, the biggest explosion yet. Percy reacted instantly, grabbing Fred around the waist and yanking him to the ground just in time. Fred whipped his wand out and pointed it to the ceiling.

"PROTEGO!" He screamed. He and Percy were protected from the falling debris. Fred yelped and rolled to the side when a large stone fell right where he was lying. If he had been in its path, he would have been killed. He and Percy covered their heads as they waited for the dust to die down. When it did, Fred stood up- shaky from his near death experience.

"You okay Freddie?" Percy asked quietly, getting to his feet. His knees were shaking so bad Fred grasped his arm so he wouldn't fall over. He cleared his throat which was scratchy from the dust and nodded, laughing with relief.

"I'm fine Perce," he coughed. He looked around and realized that the explosion had placed them right next to the staircase. He started to run towards them but stopped and turned to look back at his brother who was beaming with pride at him. "See you on the other side," he winked. He dashed back down the stairs, and Percy grinned as the infamous Weasley Twin laughter covered the screams of the crowd. Somewhere else in the school, George's laughter echoed back.

* * *

><p>Lee and Hannah were getting desperate. Dominic was nowhere to be seen in the crowds. Hannah was almost in tears as she looked for her baby brother. He needed her. She just knew it. She stopped running to lean against a wall that was still intact and buried her face into her hands.<p>

"Lee, I can't keep doing this!" She said angrily, shaking slightly from exhaustion and frustration. "I'm tired! I don't know where Fred and Dominic are, and don't get me started about Kaylee and George." Lee walked over and gave her a hug and Hannah buried her face into his shirt, refusing to let the tears fall. Lee crouched, still holding her, and rubbed her back gently. He could feel her quivering beneath the fabric of the large leather jacket.

"We'll find him," he said firmly. "Everything will be okay Hannah, I promise!" Hannah pulled away and picked up her wand she had dropped when she hugged Lee. Already she knew that she wasn't who she was when she went into the school. She was harder, more guarded, and more alert. The old Hannah was gone. She turned her back to Lee and scanned the crowd, crying out in shock when her gaze fell upon a familiar witch with bright pink hair.

"Tonks!" She cried in stunned tones. Hannah was confused as to why she was here fighting in the battle instead of home with her son. Teddy needed his mum. She rushed over to the pink haired woman who was clutching her side in pain as she brought a Deatheater to the ground.

"Hello Chickie," she choked out, standing up straight. Her clothes, like Hannah's and Lee's, were battle worn. Hannah embraced her tightly as she fought to catch her breath. "How are you two making out? Still alive?" Hannah fought back a laugh as she looked up at Tonks. She was grateful to see another familiar face.

"Why aren't you home with little Teddy?" She demanded as Lee ran up behind them, standing with his wand out to protect them. Tonks' eyes lowered in shame as the ground under them rumbled.

"I couldn't leave Remus," she told Hannah quietly. "I can't let my husband fight alone. I needed to be here with him. He's my family too! My mum is with Teddy. He'll be fine." Hannah pursed her lips and nodded her head like she understood. But she didn't understand the love of a mother. She knew the love of a girlfriend and sister.

"I understand," she lied. "I had to be here with Fred." Tonks smiled at the mention of her favourite ginger and she looked around, coughing when the pain in her side sent her doubling over. Hannah clutched her hand as she fought through the pain that was consuming her.

"Where is the gent?" Tonks asked, straightening up as if nothing had occurred. A new horror crossed her heart shaped face. "Is he still alive?" Hannah felt the world swoop around her as she tried to shove that thought out of her mind. Fred had to be alive. He promised he would be.

"I certainly hope so," she gasped, leaning back against Lee. Tonks smiled at her sadly and placed her hand on Hannah's cheek lightly, brushing away some of the dirt.

"If anything happens, watch over Teddy," she whispered. "He loves you and Fred. Just promise me you'll help raise him." Hannah nodded fervently, her heart swelling at the thought of little Teddy Lupin.

"I promise." She whispered, hugging the former Hufflepuff tightly. Tonks closed her eyes, anticipating Hannah's next question. "Tonks, have you seen Dominic?" Tonks felt her eyes flood with tears as she pulled away from Hannah. She avoided looking at Hannah's curious face and looked over at Lee instead.

"I have," she said cautiously. She lowered her eyes as Lee tensed his muscles. He knew what that tone of voice indicated. Hannah's heart sped up and she clutched Tonks' hand in hers tightly.

"Have you? Where? Is he okay?" She cried in a hysterical tone. Tonks looked at her sadly and gestured down the hallway, turning her face from Hannah's large green eyes. She had to be the bearer of bad news.

* * *

><p>Scabior disappeared into an empty classroom that was unmarked by signs of war. He shut the door behind him as the room shuddered with the force of an outside explosion. Once he was sure the door was locked he turned back and closed his cold grey eyes. He let out a yell of frustration and flipped one of the desks in the room. He worked out his frustration by destroying the Charms classroom by hand.<p>

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He bellowed, throwing a long dead potted plant at the opposite wall. The red streak in his hair caught the faint light from the moon shining in as he collapsed to his knees, burying his face in his hands. She was dead. It felt like all he had done was for nothing now that she was gone. He remembered her sweet smile and the way her green eyes looked up at him like was an animal ready to attack. Scabior pulled at his hair, knowing that he wouldn't get to have her look at him like that again. Because Hannah Alice Jay was dead.

He lifted his dark head to stare up at the ceiling, trying to grasp what little sanity he could muster. Greyback was gone, having fallen to his death when the floor caved in- the very one that killed Hannah. He grasped at his waist and fumbled with the container that had the answers to the misery he was feeling. The Polyjuice Potion, still thick and bubbly, was inviting to him.

"He'll be with you soon enough, Beautiful," Scabior crooned, smiling as he inhaled the potion. In one swift movement he drank it, feeling the thick solution bubble down his throat. He dropped the bottle and it shattered as the effects took hold. Scabior fell to his hands and knees, fighting back the urge to scream as the potion took hold of him. His fingers lengthened, his hair shortened, and his body grew more muscular as he slowly turned into the doppelganger of Fred Weasley. When the pain stopped, Scabior gasped for breath and straightened up. He caught sight of himself in the glass container on the desk and leapt backwards in shock.

"I always wanted to be ginger," he laughed. The moon cast his new shadow over the floor as he turned on his heel and walked out the door. Now he had his mission underway. His new blue eyes flickered over the crowds as he sought out his clone.

"FRED!" A voice screamed out. Scabior ignored it until the owner of the voice flung herself at him. It was then that he remembered the role he was playing. A beautiful black girl with braided hair was clinging to him like he was her life line. "It's you!" She sobbed into his chest. Scabior was beyond confused and he tried to slither out of her grasp.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Scabior grunted, disentangling himself from the girl. Her big brown eyes stared at him in disbelief as he dusted himself off. She wasn't as battle worn as some of the others, but there were telltale signs of the night- a scratched cheek, dirty hands, and ripped jeans.

"It's me, Angelina!" She cried, "we dated for a year! Fred, I know we had our disagreements, but come on!" Scabior turned his nose up at the sight of her. He didn't like her bold attitude. He stuck his hands on his, well, Fred's hips and snorted.

"What we had is over Dollface," he jeered, his lips curling slightly over his perfectly straight teeth. "I have another woman now." Angelina looked at him with wide eyes and took his hand into hers. Scabior looked at her in disgust and tried to pull away- this Polyjuice Potion would only last him a half hour. This Angelina brat was wasting his valuable time.

"Come on Love," she crooned, "I miss you. Who on earth could possibly replace me? If it is that Hannah girl you always followed like a puppy, I may just kill myself." Scabior smirked evilly and flipped his new ginger hair out of his eyes before strutting away.

"Go do it then," he sneered. "You got it right!" Angelina looked after him with a hurt look on her pretty face.

"YOU'VE CHANGED, FRED WEASLEY!" She screamed after him, turning to flee back into the battle. Scabior chuckled as she worked out her anger on a poor unsuspecting Deatheater. She would get over it, he mused. After all, the Fred she knew and once loved was going to be dead soon enough. He ducked under the burning tapestry and laughed when he realized it was Gryffindor.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he crooned, tapping his long wand against his thigh. There wasn't any height difference between Fred and Scabior, thankfully. But he wasn't too thrilled with all the Deatheaters who kept trying to kill him. He ducked numerous spells and even had to roll away from the foot of a giant. Finally, he found Fred. Fred was duelling with Dolohov near the centre of the room, and from what Scabior could see, he was good. He smirked and walked over, anticipating the moment where Fred gave a dying gasp before falling limp.

"IMPEDIMENTIA!" Fred shouted. Dolohov was lifted off his feet and flung to the opposing wall, where he hit it and moved no more. Fred let out an exhilarated laugh and turned around, wiping a trickle of blood from his cheek. Fred turned around and stopped dead in his tracks as Scabior made his appearance known. One look at his doppelganger told Fred that it was not George standing in front of him. His blue eyes went wide as he was frozen in place.

"Hello Weasley," Scabior called softly. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Fred's heart. "Expelliarmus!" Fred tried to duck to avoid the curse, but his wand flew out of his hand and right to the feet of Scabior. Fred swallowed the lump in his throat as Scabior moved forwards.

"You killed Hannah," Scabior said softly. "Now prepare to die."

* * *

><p>"He's down the hallway and to the right," Tonks said meekly. "Hannah, I'm sorry, but-" Hannah didn't stay to hear the rest of her statement. She sprinted down the hallway in search of her brother, jumping over fallen bodies and ducking the occasional spell. This part of the school was empty now. Why would Dominic be down here? Hannah wondered this as she looked for her little brother. She never understood what it meant to be sheer panicked until now. Dominic's laughing face danced behind her eyes as she looked for him.<p>

"DOMINIC!" She screamed out, frantically searching out the hallway. "DOMINIC!" Lee rushed up behind her, already having heard the news from Tonks. He tried to grab Hannah's hand to save her from the misery she was about to know, but she slipped out of his grasp and ran into the hallway Dominic had entered not so long before.

"Hannah, wait!" Lee pleaded. "Please don't go in there!" Hannah rushed in, Lee's words meaningless to her and immediately dropped her gaze to the body on the opposite end of the room. It was the only one in the area. She tiptoed over, barely breathing.

"Dominic?" She asked softly, her voice echoing around the room. Dominic did not stir, and slowly, horror crept over Hannah like the fog that was falling outside. No, it couldn't have happened. Dominic was too strong for this. She rushed over and dropped to her knees, letting her blonde hair fall over her face as she reached her baby brother. Still, he did not move. His pale face was turned towards her- unmoving. Hannah fell silent as she reached out her hand to touch Dominic's cheek. It was ice cold.

"Dominic no," she cried quietly, realizing that the ground around her was covered in drying blood. Frantically, she scrambled for his chest, resting her tiny palms on the left side, where she expected a heartbeat to answer her. When it didn't, she started to shake. Dominic was gone. She had broken her promise to her parents.

"Hannah, I'm sorry," Lee whispered, dropping to one knee in honour of Dominic. Hannah shook her head repeatedly, clutching her little brother's pale and lifeless face in her hands. His face was as pale as the moon that shone through the hole in the roof. A tear slipped down her cheek as she realized what had happened.

"HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" She screamed, flinging herself onto his chest. She sobbed into his shirt, resting her cheek over his lifeless heart. "HE CAN'T BE!" Lee rested his hands on her shoulders and allowed a tear of his own to fall down his cheek. Dominic was always a friend to him- loud, rambunctious, intelligent, and witty. Now he was dead- a trophy of war. A mere tool in the thirst for power. Hannah sat up slightly to tug up the bottom of his sweater to reveal his hip. She had to know what he and Fred had created.

"His tattoo," she choked out, a tear splashing over her cheek. On his hip was a fox rising up on his back legs with a lioness playfully crouching in front of him. Underneath the tattoo was a single word- _Philos_. Hannah gently wiped the tear from his hip and covered her mouth. "Our Patronuses," she said weakly. Lee bowed his head and raised his wand, illuminating the tip. The last time he had done that was the night he caught word that Dumbledore had died.

"He fought well," he murmured in her ear, "you would have been proud." Hannah ignored him as she reached up to Dominic's neck, gently undoing the chain that contained his fox charm and DA coin. She slipped it around her own neck and gently took Dominic's wand from his cold hand and tucked it into her own pocket.

"I always was," she told Lee quietly. "I was always proud of my baby brother. I loved him more than I loved myself. And now he's dead. And I wasn't there to stop it. Dominic's dead, and I'm responsible." She lifted her head to the moonlight and let out a high scream of grief and fury- a deadly sound that froze anyone in the nearest proximity. Lee remained quiet as she did this, looking down into the face of Dominic Edward Jay- the bravest warrior he knew. Hannah reached down and kissed Dominic's cheek, the grief forbidding her from saying another word. She rose and conjured up a single white lily and laid it over his chest where his heart was before turning on her heel and sprinting from the room. Now she had to avenge her baby brother. Whoever murdered him was going to die by her hand. As she ran more tears fell from her cheeks, streaking through the dirt and grime. Her heart weighed heavily on her as the grief of her brother was replaced by this new desire she had never experienced- murder. Now she knew the grief of loss. And now she understood the desire to kill.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, dead?" Fred choked out, tripping backwards over a fallen piece of ceiling. He landed hard on the ground and was forced to scurry backwards as his doppelganger advanced on him. Hannah couldn't be dead, he thought in a panic. He looked up in horror as his doppelganger growled.<p>

"I mean, dead as in stone cold with a still heart," his clone shouted at him, striking him across the face with the back of his hand. "AND YOU WEREN'T THERE TO STOP IT." Fred shook his head and closed his eyes to the last memory he had of her. She was telling him she would be okay, and that she would meet him again. If she was dead, it was his fault for letting her go. He cried out in pain as Scabior kicked him in the ribs, sending him tumbling onto the ground.

"No, she can't be dead," Fred said in an injured voice. "I know she's not!" Scabior laughed darkly and knelt down in front of Fred- their identical blue eyes stared into each other's. Fred swallowed the lump in his throat as he wondered who the hell would want to impersonate him.

"Crucio," Scabior purred quietly. Fred let out a scream as pain flooded his veins. He curled up into a ball and tried to prevent himself from flailing on the ground. He was injured enough without any more cuts to his body. The pain was nothing compared to the thought of having lost Hannah. Scabior grinned maniacally and released Fred from his misery.

"Who are you?" Fred choked out, gasping for breath on the stone. The coolness of the floor relieved some of the pain he was feeling. Scabior smirked and strut in front of him, waving his wand in front of Fred.

"I'm someone you don't want to know," he crooned quietly. "I'm your worst enemy. I have the power to kill you, and I have the power to kill everyone you love." Fred tried to stand up but Scabior kicked him in the ribs, sending him sprawling onto the floor. He smirked at the sight of the beaten Weasley.

"You're horrible," Fred gasped, clutching his rib cage. The rib Fleur had healed long ago was now cracked again. He closed his eyes against the battle behind his clone and tried to remember the last happy memory he had. All of them involved Hannah in some way, bringing tears to his eyes. She was dead. He had failed her. Scabior laughed cruelly and kicked Fred in the stomach, making the ginger twin squirm. They were backed into the corner now- Fred, wandless and injured on the ground. Scabior, armed and deadly in front of him.

"This coming from the man who killed her!" He snarled darkly. "And because you killed her, I'm going to kill you too!" He raised his wand and started to utter the immortal words that would end Fred Weasley's short life. Fred closed his blue eyes, greeting death if it meant being with Hannah.

"NOOOOO!" A frantic and beautifully familiar voice screamed. Scabior nearly dropped his wand in shock and Fred's blue eyes flung open in new hope. He twisted on the ground to look for the source and let out a whoop of joy as Hannah fled into the room. She was bloodied, beaten, scarred, and tear stained but she was alive. She flung herself in front of Fred on the ground and breathed heavily, glaring at his doppelganger. Scabior opened and closed his mouth again and again as he stared at the woman in front of him. She was alive. She was beaten and worn, but she was alive.

"You lay one hand on him and you're going to die," Hannah said in a shaky voice. "I already lost my brother. I can't lose the man I love too!" Fred's heart swooped into his stomach. Dominic was dead? Impossible! Scabior winced at her words and closed his blue eyes. The potion's time was up. He sighed and waited for the bubbling of his skin to die down. Hannah extended her wand cautiously, standing guard over Fred, who was still on the ground.

"Good to see you too, Beautiful," he whispered. She wasn't dead. He smiled in relief and chuckled. He opened his eyes as the effects of the Polyjuice Potion wore off- he was himself again. He smiled at Hannah gently and his grey eyes flickered over her worn body.

"Scabior," Hannah breathed in shock. Her green eyes widened as her grip on her wand loosened slightly. "It was you?" Scabior smiled and extended his arms to the sky as if giving himself up.

"You caught me," he laughed, "I took a piece of Weasel's hair so I could get to you. Ain't it pitiful?" Hannah narrowed her green eyes and shifted her weight to her right leg. To her left she could see Lee battling against a giant spider. Part of her wanted to help, but the other part knew she had to be here.

"Why would you want to get to me?" She asked carefully. "I thought you wanted me dead." Scabior chuckled and shook his dark head, smirking at her. She still managed to make his stomach turn over, even though she was pointing a wand at his heart. Was that what love felt like?

"I never wanted you dead Lovely," he crooned quietly, stepping towards her. Hannah tried to step back but Scabior caught her wrist and pulled her against him. She didn't struggle in his grasp but silently listened to him. Scabior closed his eyes as her warm breath skated across the hollow of his collarbone. He could stay in that moment forever.

"Then why am I here trying to save Fred?" She murmured in his ear. Fred, still on the ground, watched in confusion as Hannah played Scabior's game, but didn't speak out against it for fear it would lead to their deaths. He decided to watch and wait.

"Because I wanted you to be mine, Beautiful," Scabior cooed in her ear, tucking a curl behind her ear. He tilted her chin up so she could look him dead in the eye and he smiled again lovingly. "From the moment I laid eyes on you I wanted you for myself. You caught my attention in a new way." Hannah struggled for words at this declaration.

"So you want to kill Fred so we can be together?" She asked, working out everything in her head. "You wanted to kill Fred because he had me and you didn't. That's why you were so jealous that day in the Ministry." Scabior chuckled and let his hands slide down her waist to pull her flush against his body. Hannah tensed but didn't say anything. Fred too, felt his jaw tighten when he saw the way Scabior looked at her.

"You certainly are smart," he crooned. "Come on, Sweetheart, we can be together. Give Scabby a chance, eh?" Hannah studied his sly face carefully. But before she could open her mouth, Scabior yelped in pain and whirled around, clutching the back of his head. Kaylee was standing five feet behind him with another brick in her hand. She raised it above her head, ready to strike again.

"Kaylee!" Fred yelped, struggling to his feet. Hannah, now free from Scabior's hands, reached down and helped him up, encasing herself in his arms. Fred let out a soft cry of relief as she squeezed his waist as down the hallway there was another booming explosion.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. Fred kissed her forehead as Scabior started to laugh at the brunette who had given him a goose egg.

"Look who we have here," he jeered to Kaylee. "If it isn't Kaylee Oak. You won the desire of old Greyback, didn't you know?" Kaylee smirked in response and weighed the brick in her hand, placing the other hand on her hip. She winked at Hannah and Fred and grinned.

"That's what I heard," she said mildly. "I hear you want my best friend." Scabior smirked and chuckled at her, winking in appreciation. But this was war- people had to die after all.

"Something like that," he crooned. He slowly removed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Kaylee's throat, grinning. "But you? I don't need. Say goodbye to your friends, Girlie." Hannah let out a cry of shock, as did Fred as Scabior raised his wand. Kaylee stood her ground, staring at Scabior with cold brown eyes.

"SECTUMSEPRA!" A voice that did not belong to Scabior cried out. George had leapt out of the shadows behind Kaylee and had pointed his wand at Scabior. He couldn't lose his twin and fiance in the same night. Scabior let out a choke of shock as blood started to pour down his neck from the deep gash in his throat. Hannah let out a strangled cry as Scabior collapsed into her arms as she leapt towards him.

"Fred, you okay Mate?" George asked, rushing over to hug his twin. Fred nodded and hugged him back but kept his gaze on Hannah, who held the dying Snatcher/Deatheater in her arms. She placed her long fingers over his throat and fought back tears as Scabior lay feebly in her arms. His hot blood drenched her fingers as she struggled to help him live a moment longer.

"I'm sorry," Hannah whispered repeatedly, letting a tear fall on Scabior's cheekbone. "I'm so sorry!" Scabior chuckled weakly and stirred gently in her arms, licking his lips slowly. He stared up into her pretty and overly pale face as he felt himself start to fade. It was time to go, he knew in his heart.

"Keep the jacket please," he grinned, gesturing to the large black jacket Hannah had donned. She smiled weakly as he coughed. She wiped a trickle of blood from his chin and brushed his hair off his face as he looked up at her with loving grey eyes.

"Did you love me?" She whispered to him, struggling to keep her hand on his throat. Scabior smiled weakly and reached out to touch her face one last time. She pressed her cheek into his hand and let his long fingers flicker over her skin.

"You can figure that one out yourself, Beautiful." He chuckled. He studied Hannah's face and felt his eyelids start to flicker. "I'm a dying man. Can I have a kiss from an angel before I go?" Hannah laughed weakly and bent her head down to him without a second thought. She pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss, the taste of both their bloods mingling on their lips. When she felt him move no more Hannah raised her head and closed her eyes in honour of the newest trophy of war.

"Forgive me," she whispered to Fred, who had knelt on the bloody ground beside her. Fred squeezed her shoulder and kissed her temple gently to symbolize that he understood why she did what she had done.

"I wish I didn't have to kill him," George whispered feebly, clinging to Kaylee's arm for support. He wobbled on the spot and Kaylee grabbed his waist, shaking her head. She was proud of him for being so brave.

"You had to Georgie," she whispered. Hannah nodded and stood up, gently laying the body of Scabior on the ground. She drew his jacket around her body tighter before turning to Fred, who was silently mourning the loss of a man who, although had tried to kill him, was responsible for keeping Hannah alive. He would be forever grateful to him because of it.

"Come," she whispered, taking his hands into hers. "We have a couple of Deatheaters to kill." Kaylee looked at her in confusion and raised her eyebrows.

"Anyone in particular?" She asked cautiously. She knew that Hannah could be dangerous when she was mad or upset. Hannah nodded and curled into Fred's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat on her cheek.

"Two," she said finally. "They are responsible for killing my little brother."

_AN- Philos is the Greek word for "Brotherly Love". I felt Dominic would appreciate having it on his hip. Sorry to any Scabior fans out there- I really do feel bad! But, like I said before, this is war. People die. _

_Let's raise our wands in salute to the fallen. *raises wand in silence*_

_Review!_


	31. A Brother Never Forgotten

_AN- Hey guys. I don't think I can say enough how much you all mean to me, as a writer. You have encouraged me to go beyond the boundaries of what I know in writing, and that's what has made TGOL what it is today. So hats off to you, you all are amazing! This is a really long chapter, I know, but bear with me. It's the last chapter dealing with war._

"Hannah wait!" Kaylee cried as Hannah turned on her heel to run out of the room. She caught Hannah's arm in her hand and pulled her back to face her. Hannah stared defiantly into her best friend's face and tried to break free.

"Kaylee, my brother is dead," she cried, feeling tears spill over onto her dirty cheeks. Kaylee bit back her own sob as Hannah continued. "And it's because of me he's dead. I should never have let him come here tonight. If I made him stay back, Dominic would still be alive. But no, I had to let him come. So I'm going to kill those creatures that killed him. With or without your help!" She wrenched her arm free of Kaylee's grasp and ran from the room into the Great Hall. Fred ran after her in fear. He nearly lost her before- he couldn't do it again.

"Hannah, WAIT!" He shouted. "Hannah!" Hannah stopped and waited for him to run up behind her. In the Great Hall, everyone was carrying in the dead. Bodies of students, Order members, friends, family- all had died for the cause. She turned back to Fred and glared up at him, still shaking with anger. She pushed him away and set her jaw.

"What Fred?" She snapped. "What is it? If you are going to tell me I can't go and kill those Carrows, I'm not going to listen to you. It would be pointless to tell me otherwise." Fred shook his head and cupped her face, breathing heavily. He kissed her deeply, grasping her waist with one arm and using the other to tangle his hand in her wild curls. Hannah clung to his neck, needing him to hold her.

"I'm not going to tell you to let them live," Fred panted in her ear. Hannah buried her face into his sweet smelling neck and closed her eyes against the sight of Neville carrying in little Colin Creevey.

"Then what do you need to tell me?" She breathed. She traced her finger along the edge of a deep cut on his collarbone and let a tear splash onto his jacket. Fred swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed.

"Tonight, I didn't come here with the intention of fighting for Harry Potter." He declared, pulling away from Hannah to take her hands into his. Hannah looked at him in shock, her anger and grief momentarily extinguished. She looked up into Fred's face- his freckles were masked with a layer of dirt and blood.

"What else was there to fight for?" She asked curiously. "Please tell me I'm not dating a closet Deatheater." Fred chuckled and shook his head, smiling lovingly at her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled.

"No," he laughed. "I'm not a Deatheater." Hannah interrupted him again, now anxious to find Susan and warn her before she stumbled upon Dominic herself.

"Then why else would you be here?" She cried. Fred smirked and pressed his finger to her lips, grinning. The words poured out of his mouth without a second thought.

"If you would let me speak, I would tell you." He retorted. Hannah made a sound that could have been the word 'sorry'. "I came here to fight for you and me," he told her. "How can we ever expect to be married someday if you're dead because of your blood? How can our children grow up in a world where everything is dangerous? No, I'm fighting tonight because I want a future with you Hannah! When I told you I'm in love with you, I meant it!" Hannah drew back from him to register his words. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she looked up at him. She bit her lip slyly and touched his rapidly rising and falling chest.

"You want to marry me someday?" She asked slyly, slowly placing her arms around his neck. Fred could have kicked the back of his arse in frustration. Why couldn't he have thought that through a bit better? He blushed profusely and started to babble to cover his ass. Hannah stood in front of him, smiling slyly.

"Well, I can't deny that the thought has crossed my mind," he stammered. "I mean, I do love you, and I hope you love me, so-" his words were cut off when Hannah kissed him passionately. All his thoughts were muddled as he got lost in her touch.

"Well that's good," Hannah smiled, pulling back. Her green eyes danced up at him and she grinned. "I want to marry you too someday." Fred smiled, but his blue eyes flickered to what was behind Hannah and he suddenly went deathly pale. Hannah looked behind her shoulder curiously before Fred could stop her.

"Hannah, wait," he pleaded. But Hannah shook him off and turned around completely. She watched in horror the scene in front of her. Carried by Neville and Seamus Finnegan was the body of Dominic. She hadn't realized until now how tall he had grown. Neville was fighting back the tears as he and Seamus laid Dominic on top of the Ravenclaw table. Hannah felt her heart crash in her chest as she walked over. She brushed through the crowds swiftly as Fred followed behind her quietly. The only thing she could hear was the ringing in her ears. Neville knelt beside Dominic and closed his eyes, crying quietly.

"I'll miss you, Dom," Neville whispered through his tears, touching Dominic's hand before turning to walk away. He couldn't bear to look at him any longer than he had to. Hannah and he locked eyes as they passed each other. In unison, they reached for each other's hands, clinging to one another in their grief. Hannah attempted a smile, but it faltered. Neville nodded knowingly, no words needed.

"Thank you," she murmured through her tears. Neville was always good to her baby brother. She was forever grateful because of it. Neville nodded and let go of her to go and help with the other bodies. He melted into the crowd and Hannah watched him disappear before turning back to the body of her brother. Fred fought back the tears as Hannah stepped up onto the table to sink beside Dominic. Everything else around her faded as she shook his shoulder. He couldn't be dead. All her senses were trying to tell her otherwise.

"Dominic," she whispered shakily, placing her tiny hand over his large one. He didn't stir. "It's time to wake up. Wake up Dominic! You can't be dead! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! DAMMIT WAKE UP!" She shouted at his body. Dominic's face, tilted up to the ceiling, did not move. Hannah started to sob uncontrollably as she flung herself onto his chest, her shoulders quaking. She clutched his shirt as she finally allowed her grief to overtake her. Fred turned his face away to let out a small sob before turning back to his girlfriend. Ignoring the other mourning people around him, he walked over to her and sat down beside her, stroking her hair as she cried. He had to be strong for her.

"We'll make them pay Hannah," he said in a low voice. He couldn't bring himself to look at Dominic's face. He wanted his last memory of Dominic Edward to be of him laughing and joking with his sister- not unmoving and pale as snow. Hannah lifted her head and wiped her eyes, turning to look at Fred. Fred bit back a cry of shock at the deep rage and grief hidden behind the vivid green. She shook in his hands and spat out the words.

"They'll pay in blood," Hannah threatened. "They'll suffer for what they've done!" She burst into tears again as Kaylee and George rushed over to them. Kaylee's face was grief stricken and streaked with tears as her gaze dropped to the still body on the table. George's face showed evident grief and he allowed a single tear to fall down his face.

"Dominic no!" She cried, burying her face into George's shirt. Her body quaked with sobs as she grieved for the brother she never had. Dominic was always there for her to comfort her or to simply be Dominic- annoyingly loud, happily stupid, but charming and loveable. Now he was dead. He was dead and he wasn't coming back. George folded her in his arms and allowed his own tears to fall down his face as he comforted his fiancé. The twins looked at each other and their eyes carried the words they couldn't say.

"Sleep easy now," Hannah whispered in Dominic's ear. She stroked his hair, pushing the blonde waves off his face. Her tears fell into his cheeks and she wiped them away lovingly, closing her eyes. The weight of the world came falling onto her shoulders, threatening to crush her. Dominic was dead. What else could she do? But a sudden scream jolted her from her thoughts and she lifted her head in fright, grabbing her wand.

"Oh no," Fred murmured into Hannah's shoulder. He squeezed her hand as Susan Bones rushed into the room. Battle worn and beaten, her gaze fell onto the Ravenclaw table where Dominic lay, and Hannah watched as she literally deflated. All the life out of her escaped as her eyes bore into Dominic.

"Dominic?" Susan whispered hoarsely, refusing to believe what she was seeing. She let her wand fall out of her hand and onto the stone floor dotted with blood. Slowly but with purpose, she walked over to the table. Hannah stood up shakily and extended her hand to Susan, but Susan brushed past her and collapsed onto the table beside the body of the boy she loved. She looked down at him in disbelief, with tears pooling into her eyes.

"Susan," Hannah whispered, reaching out to touch her shoulder. But Susan was lost in her own grief, letting out a mournful wail as she touched Dominic's still and unmoving heart. He was dead. He promised he would live. Dominic was supposed to marry her someday. Tears stained Dominic's shirt as she cried.

"HE PROMISED!" Susan screamed at Hannah, turning around to sob into Hannah's shoulder. She flung herself at Dominic's sister and wept into her collarbone. Hannah held the young girl and cried with her. "He promised," she wailed miserably, clutching Hannah's arms.

"We'll get through this," Hannah whispered thickly, rocking back and forth gently. She closed her green eyes against Dominic's pale and dead face. How could she live with herself knowing she was the one who let Dominic come tonight? "We'll get through this!" She said firmly, trying to Susan. Susan let out a dark laugh and shook her head, pulling back from Hannah. She stared into Hannah's green eyes, identical to Dominic's, and stuck out her jaw.

"No," she said firmly. "Life isn't going to be the same. You're an idiot to try to think like that! Dominic's dead, and you think life will go back to before all this? You're a lot more stupid than I thought." With that being said, Susan turned back to Dominic and kissed him softly, brushing his cheek with her hand.

"I love you," she breathed in his ear before standing up and running from the room, covering her face. Fred pulled Hannah against his chest and kissed her temple, wishing he could guard her from the words spoken to her. But the words didn't affect Hannah in the way he thought they would. Hannah took them as truth. Life would never been the same.

"I wish you didn't have to hear that," Fred murmured to her, cupping her face. Hannah shook her head and looked back at Dominic, rubbing his chest lovingly.

"No," she said quietly. She lifted his shirt gently and touched his tattoo again, rubbing the lioness over and over. "No, let her say what she needs to. It's grief, Love. She needs to blame someone. Let it be me." She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her kneecaps, wishing she had a Timeturner to go back to the moment where her innocent baby brother took his last breath. All of a sudden, screams echoed from the battlefield. Hannah and Fred lifted their heads to look at each other. Time to fight again.

* * *

><p>"COME HERE, YOU PRETTY LITTLE THING!" Alecto screamed. She squealed with delight and tried to take down Victoria with yet another spell. The tiny little Gryffindor jumped over the yellow hex and darted to the right and into the courtyard, hopping and leaping over fallen bodies and debris. Alecto Carrow cackled and chased after her.<p>

"AMYCUS!" She bellowed to her brother. "GET OVER HERE. I'VE GOT A RUNNER." Amycus Carrow spat into the face of Seamus Finnegan, who was crowded against a stone pillar, before standing up to join his sister. Victoria smirked and darted over to the far end of the crumbling courtyard, only slowing down to duck and roll away from the club of a giant.

"COME AND CATCH ME!" She squealed to the Deatheaters, rushing over to a stone pillar and ducking behind it. Amycus and Alecto smirked at each other and followed close behind her. They stood shoulder to shoulder as they crossed the courtyard together, moving in sync with one another. Victoria giggled to herself when she thought about the plan she was apart of.

"These Mudbloods are killing me," Amycus groaned, rubbing a burn he had received on his arm. Suddenly, Hannah stepped out of the shadows Victoria had disappeared into and smirked evilly. The flames of a burning tower illuminated the green of her eyes. Amycus and Alecto froze in shock as Hannah coyly walked foward.

"That's my intentions," Hannah purred quietly, extending her wand. She tossed her hair back and grinned maniacally. "I assure you, this will be fun." Victoria danced out from behind the pillar with Fred, both with their wands rose. They stood in a line behind Hannah, who stared into the eyes of the people who murdered her brother.

"Oh look Alecto," Amycus sneered, raising his wand to point at Hannah's heart. "If it isn't the Mudblood sister of that troublemaking Ravenclaw we killed!" Hannah flinched at the harshness of his words but stood her ground. A sudden movement behind her made them all turn to see what it was. Susan flung herself forward, letting out a high cry. Hannah's worn face broke out into a grin as she saw the fierce look of determination on Susan's face as she ran forward to duel her love's murderers.

"NOW!" Hannah screamed. She fired the first curse straight at Alecto's heart, but the Deatheater blocked it. Hannah fell backwards onto the stone of the courtyard but leapt back up, one word repeating over and over in her head- Dominic's name. It was all for him. That's why she was here now. Beside her, Fred let out an exhilarated laugh as George and Kaylee attacked from behind. Amycus let out a cry of pain as George's stinging hex hit him in the back of the neck.

"You'll regret that one," he threatened George, pointing his wand at Kaylee's back. George's eyes went wide and he started to sprint towards her, but it was too late. Kaylee let out a cry of pain when Amycus Carrow sliced her back open with his hex. She dropped to her knees and tried to regain her breath. George knelt beside her, pressing the jacket he had ripped off himself onto her back to slow the flow of blood. Hannah felt the fury rise inside of her and she used all that hatred for the curse she swore she would never use.

"CRUCIO!" She screamed. Carrow was brought to the ground, screaming and flailing on the stone. Blood pooled out from the cut on his temple he received and Hannah refused to let him up. In that frame of time, Victoria and Susan gained up on Alecto. Fred joined them, leaving Hannah to torture the one who killed her brother.

"Expelliarmus!" He cried, flinging his wand arm at Alecto. Alecto's wand went soaring out of her hand and into Fred's, where he snapped it in half before throwing it to the ground. Alecto's eyes went wide as Victoria and Susan prowled in front of her. Fred smirked and stepped backwards, letting the girls finish the female Deatheater off. A boom behind him sent people running in all directions as a tower fell from the castle.

"This is for Dominic," Susan growled, slashing Alecto's face with her wand. Warm blood spurted out the Deatheater's pockmarked face as she screamed in pain. Susan smirked and twirled her wand, slicing the Deatheater again.

"We won't be seeing you around," Victoria cried, "but we'll be washing our hands when we're done n we're done here. Your blood is just as dirty as ours!" Alecto snarled up at her and tried to lung for her throat, but Fred rushed forward, crouching slightly to ram his elbow into her stomach, knocking her back to the ground. He jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground, struggling to hold the overly strong female. He grunted in pain when she kneed him in the manhood. He resisted the urge to protect himself.

"Bloody hell, what do you Deatheaters do to work out?" Fred groaned. Alecto snarled and tried to bit his arm, but he moved his hand and pinned her arms above her head. She tried to kick out at Fred, and he looked over at Susan, whose tearstained face was staring at the Deatheater with pure hatred written across her cheeks.

"DO IT NOW SUSAN!" He bellowed. Susan snapped back to reality and closed her eyes briefly, remembering Dominic's loving words one last time. That was why she was killing this Deatheater. For Dominic. The boy she will always love.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed. Fred yelped and flung himself at the ground as the green flame hit Alecto in the heart. The muted echoing noise that followed the curse echoed in their ears. Hannah was so startled by the death of one of the Deatheaters she forgot about Amycus. Amycus got to his feet shakily and took two steps towards Hannah before flinging himself at her. Fred turned around just in time and cried out as Hannah was brought to the ground, forcing to wrestle for her life with the Deatheater. She tried to dodge his grasp but was powerless against him.

"HANNAH NO!" Fred cried, lunging forwards to help. Amycus threw him backwards with a wave of his wand into the arms of the girls and rolled Hannah over so he was sitting on top of her. She struggled underneath him, having lost her wand in the initial grab. She clawed at his face with her sharp nails, distracting him so he could clutch his eye.

"Filthy Mudblood!" Amycus hissed. He glared at her despite the blood dripping from behind his hand. She ignored him and pushed him away, beating him to the ground. She sat on top of him and clutched his throat in her hands, pressing down- just enough so he could still have some air.

"This is what you get for killing my brother," she hissed. Amycus started to laugh as much as he could and grinned maniacally up at the girl whose face was illuminated by the fires of Hogwarts.

"You're really going to kill me, Beautiful?" He mocked, imitating Scabior. Hannah winced, remembering the Snatcher whose heart was snatched by her, and it gave Amycus enough time to flip her over onto the ground. Hannah cried out in pain when her head cracked against the rough stone, and Fred tried to lunge forward, but Kaylee and George held him back.

"No, she can do this," George panted, struggling to hold back his twin. Fred ignored him and tried to lung forward again as Hannah whimpered in pain as Amycus pinned her shoulders down.

"I can't let her die," Fred sobbed, struggling even fiercer. His face was red with effort. Kaylee latched herself around his knees and clung to him, watching her best friend fight for her life.

"She won't," Kaylee whispered. "Trust me! She won't go down without a fight!" Fred relaxed, but never took his eyes away from Hannah. Susan and Victoria had long since disappeared into the crowds, using their newfound rage to bring down as many Deatheaters as they could in memory of Dominic.

"I swear on the grave of my parents, you'll die," Hannah choked out, her pale features going red as Amycus tried to cut off her windpipe. He snarled in her face and pressed his gloved hand down harder. Hannah was getting desperate- her breath was rattling in the back of her throat as she felt her eyelids flicker shut. She would see her brother again.

"You won't kill me," Amycus crooned in her ear. His words were accentuated by a scream of a dying fighter. "Because you'll be with your dead brother soon enough. It's funny, he went the same way. Weak, wandless, and broken." Hannah felt a tear graze her cheek. But then, at the back of her mind, she recalled why she was here again. Not only for her brother, but for Fred. For Kaylee. For George. She wrenched away from the grasp of Amycus and lunged for her wand, grabbing it and rolling out of the way from his grasp.

"MURDERER!" Hannah shouted at him, pointing her wand right at the heart of Amycus. The tip pressed into his chest and he froze, inches away from grabbing her wrist. The battlefield seemed to freeze as Hannah smiled coldly. Her green eyes bored into those of Amycus Carrow, who started to chuckle quietly as he crouched on the stone.

"You call me the murderer yet you are willing to kill me?" He laughed. "And what does that make you, Mudblood?" Hannah smirked and raised her foot, kicking him backwards onto the ground. Amycus gasped for breath as he glared up at Hannah. The enraged lover of Fred Weasley stood over him, horrifying yet oddly beautiful. Her green eyes narrowed and she grinned psychotically. It was going to be over. She got revenge for Dominic. She spat in Amycus' face before speaking.

"There's a difference between being a murderer and avenging the death of your only family," she hissed. "And I would put myself in the latter." She smirked and pressed her wand into his chest firmer. "This is for Dominic, you monster. AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed. Green light blinded them all and Amycus Carrow fell back onto the ground, eagle spread and wide eyed, but dead. Hannah dropped her wand and staggered into Fred's waiting arms. She sobbed with relief, pressing her face into Fred's neck.

"It's over," Fred whispered over and over, embracing Hannah tightly. They fell to their knees on the stone, ignoring the throbbing of the pain from the stone. "We're safe now. We're going to be okay Darling!"

* * *

><p>A week later there was a memorial service at Hogwarts. All around the still fallen school, they had put markers with the names of the fallen. Hannah hadn't returned to her home, but chose to stay with Fred at Auntie Muriel's with the rest of the Weasleys. It was too painful to return to the home where her parents had died. Fred was trying to keep her happy, but how can you comfort someone who lost the most important person in their life? Hannah had retreated to a place deep inside of herself. She went through the motions of the day- she loved Fred unconditionally, she helped around the house, she planned with Kaylee the wedding, but she wasn't truly there. She was elsewhere, in a place where Dominic was.<p>

"Look," Fred murmured. He extended his hand and pointed to a place down the hall. Hannah followed his point and looked blankly at the golden statue of Nymphadora Tonks. She looked just as she did when she died- wild haired, grunge clothing, and her wand extended to the sky. Everyone joined together to build the statues in memory of everyone they had lost. But Hannah wasn't interested in any of them. There was only one she was searching for. Fred reached for her hand and she took it, but kept her fingers loose, joining Fred as he walked towards the statue. For the occasion, they were all dressed in black clothing. Hannah still donned Scabior's black jacket, but underneath she had a long sleeved black shirt and black jeans. Her black heels echoed around the hall as Fred guided her over.

"She was so beautiful," Hannah murmured to him as they came to a stop. They gazed up at the statue, sadness etched on their faces. Fred sighed and looked down to the crook of his left arm- little Teddy was fast asleep with his head resting on Fred's arm and his little fingers curled around his large thumb. His hair was the bubble-gum pink that Tonks' was and has been since the battle a week before. Fred and Hannah took every opportunity they could to take little Teddy for the day. It distracted Hannah, and Teddy was always a happy baby when he returned to Harry after spending the day with his uncle Fred and aunt Hannah.

"She was," Fred said grimly, bouncing Teddy lightly. "And she and Lupin will never know their son." Fred took the death of his favourite professor very hard, but he tried to push all emotions aside to care for Hannah. Hannah sighed and turned her gaze to the tiny baby asleep in Fred's arms.

"At least he doesn't have a brother," she said quietly, "to lose as well." Fred looked at her sadly and squeezed her hand. Hannah slipped out of his grasp and continued down the hall, thrusting her hands into her pockets. Fred let her leave, knowing that she needed time alone. She squeezed past Seamus Finnegan, who was comforting Parvati Patil by the statue of Lavender Brown.

"She was my best friend," Parvati sobbed into Seamus' shoulder. "And now she's dead!" The words were far too familiar for Hannah. She slipped out of her heels and picked them up before running from the hall into a back passageway. She pressed her back against the wall and took several deep breaths before slipping to the floor, now scrubbed clean of the blood that had stained it. She buried her face into her hands and rested her elbows on her knees, trying not to cry. She heard the hollow sound of heels hitting the ground and someone slipped to the floor beside her.

"Do you want to go find his statue?" Kaylee asked her friend quietly. She tapped her fingers on her leg, watching her ring sparkle. She had slipped away from George when they realized Hannah was gone. Hannah nodded and wiped her nose on a tissue she pulled out of her pocket.

"I think it would make me feel better," Hannah said thickly, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. Kaylee smiled and stood up, reaching down to help Hannah to her feet. Hannah took her hand and pulled herself up. She slipped on her heels and followed Kaylee through the hallway, staring blankly at the floor in front of her. Kaylee looked over her shoulder in concern. Hannah wasn't laughing anymore. She hadn't since the war.

"Here we are," she said quietly, guiding Hannah into the section of the castle where Dominic died. Hannah froze just outside the doorway. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words that never failed her. But today, she had none. Kaylee turned back to her and raised her eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Hannah shook herself out and sighed through her nose.

"No," Hannah said honestly. "I'm not. But I have to come here." She walked into the room and looked to her right, where, sure enough, a tall golden statue of Dominic Edward Jay stood. One person stood beside it, kneeling on the ground. Kaylee walked up behind Hannah and touched her shoulder gently.

"I'm right with you, Mate," she whispered.

"So are we," another voice whispered. Fred and George slipped into the room with little baby Teddy still in Fred's arms. The baby was awake now and he was gurgling happily, yanking on Fred's tie. Hannah smiled in relief and reached out for Fred. He smiled and took it tightly in his, winking at her. He hoisted Teddy up in his arms and kissed his little forehead, letting him rest his head in the hollow of his neck.

"Let's go Darling," he whispered. Together, the four walked over to Dominic's statue. Hannah felt her heart getting heavier and heavier with every step she took. Finally, she was staring up at the statue of Dominic. His handsome face was perfectly preserved in gold. True to Dominic, his statue was smiling. They had even carved out his DA coin and pendant- the real one still resided on her throat. She touched it lightly and bit back a sob.

"Hannah?" The figure on the ground whispered. Hannah looked down at the cloaked figure who stood up. Susan Bones peered out at her, her large hazel eyes searching Hannah's face.

"Susan," Hannah choked out in shock. Fred narrowed his blue eyes at the Hufflepuff girl, remembering her harsh words to Hannah. Hannah smiled at him reassuringly and reached out for Susan, who took her hand in his. Fred turned away to give them privacy and crooned down to little Teddy, who was trying to shove Fred's tie in his mouth. He laughed quietly and Kaylee grinned at the ginger twin, leaning against George so they could admire the statue. Susan lowered her eyes in shame.

"I shouldn't have said what I did to you," She said quickly. "I'm sorry for treating you how I did. I was angry and upset about…" She couldn't bring herself to say his name yet. It was too painful. Hannah smiled and enfolded her in her arms, hugging her gently. Susan looked shocked at the warm reception but gratefully hugged Hannah back, burying her face into the soft leather.

"Don't apologize," Hannah murmured. "It's normal. Look what happened when I found him- I killed a man!" Susan laughed quietly and wiped her tears away, smiling at Hannah. She never really realized just how much Dominic and Hannah favoured each other. The shape of their eyes, the fullness of their lips, their hair colour, the freckles, and the length of their fingers- they could have been fraternal twins.

"I miss him," Susan cried quietly. "I want him back!" Hannah felt a hot tear stream down her cheek as she touched the cool gold of the statue as if she could bring Dominic back. She wiped her nose and started to weep, collapsing to the ground.

"I miss him too," she sobbed, "I miss him too! Dominic, how could you do this to us?" In the next instant, Fred was on the cold stone beside her, pulling her to his chest. Above them, George cradled Teddy in his strong arm, using the other to hold a sobbing Kaylee to his side. Someone had to be strong. It may as well be him. Susan kissed the cold statue before fleeing from the room. She couldn't be near Hannah again. She was too much like Dominic.

"Come Darling," Fred murmured. He clutched Hannah's arms in his strong hands and pulled her to her feet. "I want to show you something." Hannah allowed him to guide her from the room. She kept her face buried into his shoulder with his arm draped around her waist, supporting her in case she fainted. Fred walked down the hallway and into the Great Hall, where many statues stood. But there was one in particular he was looking for.

"Fred, I want to go home," Hannah mumbled. He almost didn't catch her words. Fred shook his head and smiled apologetically at her. She was growing tired from the events of the day, so he scooped her up into his arms, letting her wrap her legs around his waist like a small child.

"One more, Darling," he told her firmly. "I made sure this one was erected." Hannah sighed and rested her chin on Fred's shoulder, looking around the room blankly. The tapestries were replaced and the tables were realigned, but other than that, it was still the remains of a battlefield. She saw the other Weasleys crowded around the statue of Remus Lupin, placing a bar of chocolate at the foot of the statue in his honour. Hannah smiled at the gesture of kindness.

"Do you think Teddy will be okay?" Hannah asked Fred quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Fred tilted his head to hear her better and he sighed. The future was a scary thought right now.

"Look Hannah," he said to distract her. "The last statue they had put up. George and I used our own gold to help build it." Hannah turned in his arms and her eyes welled with tears. Scabior stood before them, permanently etched into gold. His foxy face smiled out at her slyly, the same look she remembered from the week before. He stood with his wand twirling around his hand and the other hand stroking his chin. Hannah slipped out of Fred's arms to walk over to touch the cool cheek.

"You did this?" She asked Fred, turning back to run into his arms. Fred nodded and clutched her tightly, feeling the beat of her heart against his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We had to fight for it," he told her, pulling back to look at her face. "They weren't too happy about putting a Snatcher up. But we did it." No tears slipped down her cheeks this time, but she smiled so genuinely Fred was able to catch a glimpse of the happy girl she used to be, before the battle.

"Oh Fred," she breathed. She flung herself into his arms and kissed him deeply, falling back against the wall. Fred clung to her waist eagerly and picked her up so she could reach his mouth better. "This is why I fell in love with you," she laughed at him, kissing the side of his mouth repeatedly. Fred smiled and saluted the statue of Scabior before walking out of the room to find his twin and future sister in law, carrying the girl he loved in his arms. Hannah rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. But sleep was a scary place- it was haunted by images of Dominic. Dominic laughing, Dominic crying, and the worst- Dominic dying. Not even sleep was a sacred place. And she didn't know how much long she could live with it.

* * *

><p>Dominic's funeral was a quiet one. They held it on the Burrow grounds the next day. Fittingly, the sky was overcast, so Charlie and Bill cast a protective charm over the area where they would hold it in case of rain. Hannah woke up early that morning to sit on the roof, watching the sun rise.<p>

"Hannah," Kaylee called out to her long after the sun was hanging in the sky above her head. "It's time." Her voice broke on the last syllable and she rushed away into the bathroom, fighting back tears. Hannah licked her dry lips and climbed back down, pulling on her black sundress Fleur had laid out for her to wear. When she walked out onto the grass of the Burrow, she wasn't surprised to see Neville, Susan, Luna, Seamus, Victoria, Harry, Hermione, and several other people sitting on chairs the Weasley men had laid out. Hannah froze and tried to rush back into the house. But Fred, who was also about to step out of the house, caught her in his arms. Hannah clung to him, desperate for the man who had been her rock for so long.

"Hannah, can I talk to you?" Fred asked softly. Hannah pulled away and pressed her fingers to her forehead like she had a headache.

"Please tell me you're not breaking up with me," she sighed, leaning against the door. Fred looked at her in surprise and raised his eyebrow.

"I was going to ask you how you were doing," he said in shock. "Why the bloody hell would I break up with you?" Hannah shrugged and held out her hands in an uncaring gesture.

"Well, with all the other shit in my life, that would be the icing on the cake, you know?" She sighed wearily. Fred smiled and shook his head. He would never understand her. "I had a man die on my lips and my brother is gone. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Why are you the way you are?" He sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Hannah smiled and buried her face in his chest.

"Ask Jesus," she said simply. For a moment, Fred snickered and Hannah held back a giggle. But then she started to cry into his chest. "I can't do it," she cried quietly. "I can't sit there and see them lower my own brother into the ground!" Fred pressed his lips to the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her out.

"We'll do this together," he said quietly. Hannah wiped her eyes and nodded. She took one look at the mahogany casket that held Dominic's body and felt her knees quake.

"Don't let me fall," she whimpered. Fred smiled and rubbed her arm with his thumb, leading her up to the front row. He sat down beside George and kissed her hand before she walked behind the stand they had put up. She took a deep breath and started the speech she was forced to write.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Darling," he murmured to no one. Hannah stared at the trees in the distance as she spoke about her little brother. The words came easily to her, and she ripped up the paper she had written her speech on. How could she talk about the most important person in her life if it was written down? No, this had to be her own thoughts.

"Dominic made it his goal in life to drive me absolutely mad," she told the small crowd. No one shed tears this time. They had said their final goodbyes the day prior. Mrs Weasley smiled up at her in such a motherly way she nearly started to cry. "In fact, there wasn't a day that went by where I wanted to kill him. He drove me insane. But I loved him anyways. He would wreck my room and drip food onto my bed sheets, but I loved him anyways. He spent too much time hurting himself because he was so damn clumsy, but I loved him anyways. He loved his girlfriend so much I was worried I wasn't his favourite girl anymore, but I loved him anyways. He nearly killed me one time when he was training to be a Beater on the Quidditch team, but I loved him anyways." Hannah buried her face into her hands and started to cry. But she continued through the tears. "He died last week fighting like a man. He gave his life so we could live safely. He left me alone, but you know what? I love him still. Dominic was more than my brother, he was one of my best friends. He was hilarious, goofy, thick as a post, and so charming he could woo a tree. Dominic is my baby brother. He will always be my baby brother. I only wish I could see him grow up." Hannah smiled wearily and ran a hand over her hair. "But you know what? He already had. Dominic died a man. And I love him anyways." Silence fell over the yard. Not even the birds were singing. Fred stood up and held out his arms, his face coated with tears. Hannah rushed into them and cried quietly, letting him pull her back down. She had said all she could about the brother she lost. Now she had to focus on the new man in her life.

The rest of the funeral went by quickly. Everyone dispersed and the Weasley family went to the graveyard to bury the casket. But it was after the funeral disaster struck. Hannah, Fred, George, and Kaylee were vanishing the chairs around the area when a tall and distinguished figure stepped out from behind the Maple tree. He removed his hat from his head and his gaze fell upon the small girl in the black dress.

"Hannah," he called out. Hannah froze and her eyes went wide with shock. She shot Kaylee a frightened look that was reciprocated on her friend's features. Surely it couldn't be him. "Young lady, look at me." He said sharply. Hannah winced at the harsh tones he was using and turned around meekly, letting her hair spill over her bare and pale shoulders.

"Uncle Martin," she said quietly, curtsying to the man in front of her. "I didn't know you knew." Martin Jay, older brother of Alan Jay, smiled coldly and narrowed his green eyes at his niece. He always knew she was trouble.

"Of course I knew about the death of my nephew," he hissed at her, taking a large step towards her. Hannah remained where she was, ducking her head like a child caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Fred walked over and placed his hand on the small of Hannah's back, looking back and forth between Hannah and her uncle.

"What is this?" He asked sharply. "Who are you?" Martin smirked and folded his hands behind his back. He cocked his dark head to peer out at Fred from behind his glasses. Fred glared at him and tried to push Hannah behind him.

"Did my ignorant niece never mention me?" He sneered. "It wouldn't surprise me. She always was the odd one of the family." Hannah started to shake and she glared up at her estranged uncle. She pointed her long finger at his chest.

"Why are you here?" She asked coldly. "You have no rights to be on these grounds. You walked out of our life, now leave!" Martin laughed and shook his head. Fred snarled at him, disliking the man that so resembled Hannah's father. His posture and demeanor were giving Fred bad signs. This was a deadly man. No wonder Hannah never mentioned him.

"I will not leave until I have said what I need to!" He barked at Hannah. Hannah's hand twitched towards her wand but she stood still. By this point, Kaylee and George joined them. Kaylee glared at the man who she hated so much and stood shoulder to shoulder with her best friend.

"THEN SAY IT!" Hannah screamed at him. "DAMMIT, JUST SAY IT!" Martin jeered in her face and turned red as Fred and George's hair as he got more and more angry. The uncle and niece squared off, nose to nose.

"It's your fault," Martin said coolly but darkly. Hatred was etched into the lines of his face. "If you hadn't gotten that blasted letter from that magic school, they would still be here!" Hannah glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. She narrowed her green eyes and set her jaw.

"Dominic got one too, if you recall," she sneered. "Or are you too dense and thick to remember past yesterday's bottle of whiskey?" Martin started to turn purple, and Kaylee groaned as she realized Hannah had crossed a line.

"I TOLD YOUR FATHER HE SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU GO TO THAT BLOODY MAGIC SCHOOL," Martin exploded, "now look what happened. YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER." Hannah lunged for her uncle, but Fred acted quickly and caught her around her waist. She screamed profanities at Martin as George yanked him from the property.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," She screamed after him, fighting to get out of Fred's arms. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT DOMINIC? HOW DARE YOU?" Martin's words were lost as George tossed him off the property past the protective barriers. When he was gone, Fred set Hannah back on the grass and clutched her shoulders in his large hands.

'Hannah don't listen to him," he begged. "Please Darling!" But Hannah turned and fled the property and into the house, tears splashing down onto the grass as she ran. Fred sprinted after her, terrified of what she was going to do.

"HANNAH!" Kaylee screamed, running after Fred. "FRED, GEORGE- SHE HAS DOMINIC'S WAND!" Fred felt his heart leap into his throat and he flung himself into the house. He froze so suddenly Kaylee crashed into his back, and George behind her. Fred stared in horror at the sight before him. Hannah had Dominic's wand pressed to her temple. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to catch her breath in between sobs. Fred raised a hand and cautiously stepped forward. One wrong move on his part and she was dead. She shied away from him and stared blankly into the fire.

"Hannah, don't do it," he warned her, "you don't want to do that!" Hannah laughed so suddenly Fred was reminded of Bellatrix Lestrange. Kaylee cried out as she saw Hannah with the wand, ready for the kill that would bring her back to Dominic. She covered her mouth and bit back her tears as Hannah started to weep harder.

"Oh yes I do," she sobbed, her green eyes as bright as emeralds. Her hand shook as she pressed the wand firmer to her temple. "I will! Don't think I won't!" Fred heard footsteps behind him and he turned and saw George running around the side of the house. He ignored his twin to turn back to Hannah, who was staring at the photo of Dominic they had put on the fireplace. Fred stepped into the room and Hannah stepped back.

"Hannah, please," he pleaded, feeling his own eyes swell with tears. "Don't do it. Think about what you have to live for!" Hannah smirked and shook her head, trembling from head to toe. Kaylee stood beside Fred, ready to spring when necessary.

"Fred, my brother is dead," she cried. It was so silent in the room that they could hear a pin drop. "And you heard my uncle. I KILLED HIM. I may as well kill myself so I can release this guilt!" She looked at him one last time and pressed the wand back to her temple, closing her eyes. "AVADA," she started to say. But three things happened at once. First, Fred flung himself towards her at the same moment George Apparated behind her and grabbed her wrist, dropping the wand. Kaylee had sprung for the fallen wand and Hannah let out a cry of rage as Fred tackled her to the ground. They thrashed on the ground as Hannah lunged for Kaylee, who held the wand above her head. Tears streamed out of her brown eyes.

"GIVE ME THAT WAND KAYLEE!" She screamed. Hannah was beyond the point of being able to function. The grief of losing Dominic consumed her being. "DAMMIT. GIVE ME THAT WAND!" Fred grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground on her back so he could look her in the eye. But she thrashed like an eel underneath him, nearly sending him toppling into the fireplace.

"HANNAH, LISTEN TO ME," He shouted in her face, "LOOK AT ME!" When she refused to do so, he looked up at Kaylee and nodded. Kaylee let out a small sob and looked down at her best friend. It pained her to see the grief overtaking her. But it had to be done what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Hannah opened her mouth to scream at her again, but Kaylee snapped Dominic's wand in two and tossed the pieces into the fireplace. Green flames rose- the same shade as Dominic's eyes. Hannah cried out in anger and cried even harder as Fred cupped her face, brushing away her tears. Kaylee collapsed against the wall and tried to control the tears that were threatening to pool over.

"Darling," he cried, "this isn't what Dominic would want! He wants you to live here. Not be dead!" Hannah laughed in between her sobbing.

"Really? Because anywhere is better than this fucking living hell I'm in! I killed my own brother and I deserve to die!" She cried. Fred pressed his lips down to hers in one last attempt to reach her. His own tears mingled with hers at the thought of losing her forever. Hannah kissed him back, regaining control of her senses.

"If you die, I would too," he murmured in her ear, holding her to the ground still. "Darling, look at me, really look at me!" Hannah struggled and sobbed, but she calmed down and looked at Fred. She lay still and reached up to touch his face, stroking his features with her fingers. Realization dawned upon her- this is why she was alive. She was alive because she loved Fred. She loved him more than she loved herself. She had to live for him. And for Kaylee and George. And even stupid Charlie, who was the reason they were together. Her family was why she was alive. Dominic would always be with her, in her heart. He would never leave. Hannah knew now that Dominic wanted her to be happy in life. Not dead like he was, but truly happy. And Fred made her happy. She reached up and touched his chin, smiling.

"Fred," she whispered. "Oh Fred! I'm sorry Love! I'm so, so, so sorry!" Fred released her and she flung herself into his chest, sobbing so heart wrenchingly Kaylee turned to George to try to mute out the noise. They quietly left the room to leave Fred and Hannah alone, positive that she was going to be okay. Fred kissed her over and over again, the touch of her hot skin drawing him in. He had reached her. She was going to be okay.

"Don't apologize Darling," he murmured in her ear. "We'll be okay now." He cradled her in his arms and touched the charm on her neck, picking her up in his arms. He walked over to the couch and sank down, pulling her back against his abs and letting her head fall onto his arm. She closed her eyes and melted into his arms, at peace for the first time in a week. And for the first time in that week, she smiled genuinely.

"I love you Fred," she whispered, slipping her hand into his. She squeezed it and he squeezed back, pulling the blanket over them up to her shoulders. She sighed as she drifted into sleep that wasn't filled with the nightmares that had plagued her for so long. Fred kissed her cheek and smiled down at her.

"I love you too Hannah," he whispered back. "We'll make it, okay? Because you're going to be okay. I promise." Hannah smiled in her sleep and Fred knew that somewhere, Dominic was smiling down on them.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, before the sun had even risen, Hannah was woken from her deep sleep by an excited Kaylee. She sat up and looked up at her best friend blearily. Kaylee was still in her nightwear, but her excited brown eyes told her that something big was happening.<p>

"What is it, you moron?" Hannah yawned, waking Fred up from his own sleep. He groaned and lifted his head off the couch cushion and glared at Kaylee, who was dancing on the spot.

"You better have a good excuse, otherwise I'm going to prank you," he warned her. Kaylee grinned and held out her hand, gesturing to her engagement ring.

"George and I were talking last night," she whispered excitedly. "We're going to do it!" Hannah smirked and scratched her elbow.

"You've been doing it like a pair of bunnies all week," she said sarcastically. Kaylee thumped the back of her head and giggled.

"No, I mean we're going to get married." She cried softly, "today! In the next few hours, actually. We're eloping, I guess you could say! Get up, we're going into London!"

_AN- Man. I don't really know what to think of that chapter. I really hope you liked it, I have been planning it for months now! Please review, it would mean the world to me._

_One more question. I never really asked, but is Hannah a good match for Fred? That's been bugging me for a while. I never really knew if she was. I don't know if her personality matches his well, if it's different in a good way, if they complement each other, or whatever else. I'm curious. What do you all think? Are you Frannah shippers?_


	32. The First Happy Ending

_AN- I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. But it was my birthday the other day, so I was busy then, and then I had a crap load of drama in my life. But here's a happy wedding scene!_

"Wait, did I hear that correctly?" Fred spluttered, sitting up so quickly Hannah was sent toppling to the floor. Kaylee grinned deviously as Hannah pulled her face out of the plush like carpet.

"We decided, why the hell not?" She cried, throwing her arms out to the side. "Come, we have to get ready!" She yanked on Hannah's arm excitedly, sending her best friend flying into the air.

"Where are we going to go to?" Hannah questioned, reaching down to pull Fred off the couch. He yawned and stretched, wearing only his boxers. Hannah poked his outie belly button playfully, making him laugh. Kaylee shrugged and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"No idea," she shrugged. "We'll find some place. I'm just so excited we're doing this!" Fred yawned and they climbed the stairs quietly. Hannah rose on her tiptoes to avoid a creaking step. She pulled her sweater tighter around her and peered into the darkness of the morning.

"Did you find your dress yet?" She whispered as they inched past Auntie Muriel's bedroom. The old lady wasn't doing so well- news of the war was hard on her. Fred and George were taking bets on when she would kick the bucket.

"No I haven't," Kaylee whispered. "And you need one too as my maid of honour!" Hannah beamed ear to ear as Fred chuckled quietly.

"Where's the groom?" He asked softly, looking around for his twin. "I got to take the mickey out of him for settling down." Kaylee pointed up to the ceiling, where definite scuffles and muffled laughter could be heard. She smiled at Fred and started to climb the stairs to the attic.

"We're all up here," she whispered. "We're looking for outfits." Hannah's eyes lit up and she followed behind her friend, momentarily distracted when Fred chose that moment to slap her arse.

"Bugger off, you're not getting lucky," she giggled. "We'll help you Kaylee." Kaylee grinned and hoisted herself over the edge, grabbing Bill's hand.

"I have a feeling this will be an interesting morning," Fred told Hannah, who smirked and made sure she stepped on his shoulder to boost herself into the attic. The sight that met her eyes nearly made her topple back on top of Fred. Charlie was stripped to his boxers, George was struggling to yank off a pair of pants, Bill was currently waist deep in a mound of clothes, and Fleur was pulling on a beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes.

"What the hell," Hannah stated, accepting George's extended hand. The nervously excited Weasley grinned at her and gestured to the scene in front of him.

"Weasley wedding," he said excitedly, kissing Kaylee's forehead as she passed him. "Go find a dress!" Hannah grinned at him and flittered across the room on her toes to join Kaylee, who was laughing at Charlie as the ginger started to dance in his boxers.

"Are you nervous?" Hannah whispered, nudging her side again and again like an excitable puppy. Kaylee laughed and pushed her backwards into the clothes. Hannah squealed as she disappeared in the mounds of clothes.

"Not at all," Kaylee said honestly, dropping to her knees to shift through the clothes. She pushed aside a lime green silk dress in disgust. "I mean, I know it's awfully soon after we got engaged, but honestly? I think that after all the hell we've gone through, we deserve this, you know?" Hannah smiled and nodded, her green eyes sparkling as Fred and George joked around together, looking through the tuxes- Auntie Muriel had every colour in her attic. Fred put George in a headlock and George squirmed as Fred shoved him into a wardrobe, laughing hysterically.

"Kaylee, I think we fell in love with children," she laughed, running a hand over her messy hair. Kaylee snickered and pulled out a long white strapless dress that fell to the floor, and little rose designs covered the material. Her eyes shone as she held the dress up to herself in the mirror, smiling widely at Hannah. Everyone stopped to look at her as George pulled himself free of the wardrobe. But Fred shoved him back in so Kaylee could slip on her dress.

"Fred I'm going to kill you," George's muffled voice said. Fred smirked and winked at Kaylee, holding his body against the door.

"Give us two seconds Georgie!" He called. Kaylee giggled at her fiancé and future in law as she slipped out of her outfit and yanked on the dress. Fleur darted over to zip it up, and everyone held their breath as Kaylee stood before them in her wedding dress. Hannah smiled and stood up, hugging her friend tightly, being careful not to wrinkle her dress.

"You look beautiful," she told her, "I'm so proud of you." Kaylee grinned and hugged her back, trying to fight back her tears.

"I never wanted a big wedding," she snickered. She stepped back and looked down at herself, running her hand over the ribbon that wrapped around her bust. Fred smiled widely at her and winked.

"Kaylee, you have never looked more stunning," he said truthfully. Kaylee smiled and twirled around, holding her arms extended to the sky. Fleur oohed and aahed as Kaylee came to a stop, laughing quietly. Bill had dropped to his knees by the shoebox and was rummaging through, throwing the unwanted shoes over his head. Charlie let out a yelp of pain when one hit him in the back.

"With these you will be tall enough to kiss George," he grinned. He stood up and held out a pair of silky purple heels that would wrap around her ankles. Kaylee squealed and kissed his cheek before slipping them on.

"I feel like I'm six feet tall," she laughed, clinging to Hannah's arm for support. Hannah grinned up at her and looked over at Fred, who was leaning against the door with a smirk on his face. He winked at her privately, and she blushed immediately.

"We'll do your hair and you're all set!" Fleur said brightly. She strutted over on her silver heels to toy with Kaylee's hair, running it through her nimble fingers quickly. Kaylee smiled and Charlie sank to his knees in front of her, clutching his heart. Everyone looked at him quizzically as he started to kiss Kaylee's shoes.

"I cannot bare this anymore," he exclaimed dramatically. "Kaylee, I am madly deeply and passionately in love with you. Run away with me and leave George behind! Marry me instead!" Kaylee's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's as Charlie smothered her feet with kisses. From inside the still shut closet, George started to laugh.

"Charlie, you stay away from my fiancé if you know what's good for you," he called, banging on the door.

"I'M ONLY JOKING!" Charlie squealed, dashing away from Kaylee. Fred laughed and took a large step forward, letting the doors burst open. George let out a yell of shock as he fell face-first into the tuxes. They burst out laughing as he groaned in pain. Kaylee gathered her dress into one hand and rushed over, hiding her smile.

"Graceful," she snickered. "Very graceful Love." George reached up and took her hand, but when he caught sight of her in the wedding dress he froze and opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Hannah smiled to herself as she watched the pulse in his neck pick up speed. Fred stepped over George's head and walked over to Hannah, grinning psychotically.

"This is just gross," he whispered in her ear, draping his arm around her shoulders. Hannah smiled and nuzzled against his bare chest and kissed him softly. He tugged on her hair lightly so she bit his nipple, making him cry out in pain.

"That'll be us someday," she smirked. Fred groaned and rubbed his chest, lightly skimming the affected wound.

"You bit my boob!" He cried, gesturing to his right pectoral. Hannah scoffed and pushed him in the shoulder.

"You're such a wimp!" She snickered. Fred pouted and crossed his arms, scowling like a toddler who had their blanket taken from them.

"You're a bully!" He retorted. She stuck her tongue out at him and he grasped it between his finger and thumb. She cried out in shock and squirmed helplessly, giving Fred a dirty look down the bridge of her nose. He smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"Ooo thuck," she mumbled around his hand. Fred wrinkled his nose and pressed his forehead to hers, kissing her nose. She tried to bite his hand but he snatched his fingers away quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" He cried, scooping her up. She laughed as he tossed her into a pile of clothes beside Bill. Bill picked up a pink dress and held it up to Hannah, scrutinizing it carefully. Hannah smiled and stayed still as Bill discovered his inner stylist.

"Pink is not your colour Sweetie," he said in an overly gay voice, "we'll keep looking!" Hannah and Fred started to laugh as Fleur gave her husband a curious look.

"William, go punch a wall so you can feel manly again," she said comfortingly, patting the top of his head. Bill stuck out his lower lip and gazed up at her with wide brown eyes. Fred flopped down beside Hannah and yawned, snuggling against her thigh.

"But Fleur, Babe," Bill crooned, interlacing his fingers under his chin, "I'm just trying to make young Hannah here the most beautiful she can be!" Hannah started to laugh again at his antics and stood up, grinning down at Fred. Fred smirked and stretched out his arms towards her like a small child.

"You big baby," she snorted, yanking him to his feet. He smiled and refused to let go of her hands, lacing them around his neck. Hannah smiled as he searched her face, taking in every detail. "Do you want me to feed you too?" Fred grinned wickedly and pressed her to the wall with his strong forearm, encasing her. Hannah gasped but she smiled at her spontaneous lover. Fred smirked and pressed his lips against her neck.

"Only if you are on the menu," he purred. Hannah laughed and tickled his kidneys, making him squirm away from her. She smirked and tossed her hair over her bare shoulder, darting over to Kaylee, who was kissing George passionately against the closet.

"In your dreams, Weasley," she called. Fred grinned back and laughed out loud.

"It'll happen someday," he assured her with a cocky thrust of his hips. Hannah smirked and rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure," she said, drawing out the second word. Her green eyes danced and Fred winked seductively at her, gesturing to below his belt.

"Don't deny it Jay, you want me," he drawled. "You like to wear my boxers after all. And you prefer it when I don't wear a shirt." Kaylee ripped her mouth from George's when she heard this statement. She looked wide eyed at her blushing best mate and giggled.

"You never told me about the boxers part," she smirked, hip bumping Hannah. Hannah squealed and hid behind her hands in embarrassment. "Is my best friend secretly whoring around with Fred Weasley?" George started to laugh at how red Hannah was turning and he knuckled his twin, who blew a kiss at Hannah.

"I swear I've been good!" She cried, hiding her face into Bill's back. Bill, now decked out in a pale blue tux, identical to George's purple, laughed and tipped his top hat over his eyes.

"Hannah you can tell us the truth," he teased. "You can tell us how terrible Fred is in bed." Fred growled and sprang at his brother, bringing him to the ground. They wrestled playfully, rolling across the floor. Hannah groaned and thumped her face against the door.

"Guys I swear I have never seen Fred naked!" She cried, waving her arms frantically. George snorted and walked over, wagging his eyebrows. He removed his hat and placed it on top of her. But it was far too big and slipped over her large green eyes.

"You know what they say about twins," he crooned suggestively. "Identical in every way." Hannah cried out in shock and punched him in the stomach, but he laughed and clutched her little fist in his hands as his brothers rolled past him.

"You guys are just terrible," Hannah grumbled, peering out from under the hat on her head. "Terrible!" Kaylee smirked and winked at her, thoroughly enjoying Hannah's misery.

"You're the one doing Fred," she shrugged. But before Hannah could protest, Charlie interrupted them. He was now decked out in a bright cotton candy pink tux with a top hat perched on top of his ginger hair and he was admiring his reflection in the full length mirror. He popped his collar and grinned widely.

"They say you are what you eat, but I don't remember eating a heaping bowl of SEXY this morning!" He sang, pelvic thrusting at the mirror. The two brothers on the floor paused in their match long enough to give Charlie a strange look, and Hannah opened her mouth to question him but decided against it and closed her mouth. She looked curiously up at George and Kaylee, who were currently fixing each other's hair.

"Say, isn't the groom forbidden from seeing the bride on her wedding day?" She asked slyly. George's eyes went wide and he blushed sheepishly, causing his bride to laugh so hard she got a stitch in her stomach.

"Dammit!" George cried, slapping himself across his freckled face. Fred grinned evilly at Bill and his older brother winked back. They ignored Charlie, who continued his pelvic thrusting. Fleur looked revolted and continued to search for a dress for Hannah to wear.

"GET HIM!" Fred bellowed. He tackled his twin around the knees, bringing him flat on his back. George let out a squawk of protest and Bill leapt on top of him, leaving Fred to hold his fighting legs.

"You're right, we fell in love with children," Kaylee whispered to Hannah, making her friend laugh. George squirmed as Bill wrapped a green silk tie around George's eyes, yanking his hat back onto his head and over his eyes.

"GUYS THIS IS INHUMANE!" He bellowed, slapping his arms onto the dark hardwood. Fred laughed in delight and released his brother, who stood up shakily. Bill smirked and pressed his knuckles to Fred's. They all watched as George blindly walked face first into the wardrobe he was previously locked in.

"Rules are Rules Georgie," Kaylee shrugged, walking over to kiss his cheek. She jumped back and hid her laughter as George blindly and wildly reached out for her, grasping at empty space. Kaylee grinned and took a large step backwards towards Hannah, watching George grasp Fleur. The French lady swore and slapped him across the face when he slipped his hands down to her waist.

"I FOUND IT!" Bill suddenly bellowed. Everyone jumped three feet into the air as the oldest Weasley child burst out of the large pile of clothing. He grinned and held up a dainty light blue and grey garment, scars on his face stretched with his smile.

"What did you find?" George asked, now tottering over to the still open attic door. Fred grabbed his shirt and yanked him back to safety. Bill staggered out of the clothing, shaking off an article of lingerie and over to Hannah, grinning.

"The perfect dress!" He cried, holding it out to her. "It'll be perfect. And I found it!" Hannah smiled and held it up, looking it up and down.

"How very heterosexual of you," she smirked. Bill pouted and Hannah slipped off her shirt, winking at Fred. Fred's eyes went wide as he took the sight in. Who knows when he would see that again?

"That's why I fell in love," he crooned, walking over. Hannah smirked as he wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her flush to his body. She laughed as her bare skin caressed his and he assaulted her neck with soft kisses and nuzzling.

"I've got to get ready!" She cried, trying to fight her strong boyfriend off. He pouted and released her, but spun her around in his arms. A wicked grin flickered over his freckled face and he got to his knees, smirking up at her. His large and manly hands hovered in front of her belt, and he winked seductively.

"Let me take these off," he purred, gesturing to her jeans that she had fallen asleep in. Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes, barely hiding her smile. He would try to seduce her until the day they were married, she was sure. Charlie paused in his pelvic thrusting to look wide eyed at Hannah, who had crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously.

"Can I marry two girls?" He gasped, clutching his heart. Hannah and Kaylee gave him a rude hand gesture. "Wow, bitches," he muttered. Hannah smirked and turned back to Fred, who was running his hands up her legs slowly, now at her knees. She smiled at his wide eyed look and nodded, finally laughing when he tickled the back of her knees.

"Go ahead big boy," she teased. Fred let out a cheer and removed her belt first, slowly moving his nimble fingers over the clasp. She giggled as he swore angrily at it when it clipped his skin. He sucked his finger lightly, winking up at her as he did so. Charlie made a retching noise behind them and pretended to vomit out the window.

"Please, this is just gross," he gagged. Hannah looked over her shoulder and smirked, wiggling her arse at him playfully as Fred tackled the button on her jeans. Hannah squealed as his fingers skimmed her bare stomach.

"Watch it buster, that's mine," she laughed. Fred stuck his tongue out at her and caressed his lips above her jean line. Hannah smiled and ruffled his hair as he unzipped her jeans and got to his feet again, pulling her flush against his body. She snuggled into his chest and wound her arms tight around his neck.

"You can do the rest," he purred against the curve of her ear. Hannah smiled and slipped out of her jeans and turned back to Bill, stretching out her hand. Bill politely covered his eyes and tossed her the dress. Hannah caught it swiftly and ran her hand over the material before pulling it over her head.

"And wear these heels," Kaylee demanded. Hannah extended her foot and Kaylee slipped on a pair of bright red heels with a strap across Hannah's foot. Hannah smiled as she rose a few inches off the ground and her head popped out of the strapless dress, and she pulled it down to smooth over her body.

"Bill it's gorgeous!" She cried, turning to look in the mirror. Her eyes took in the dress that draped her figure. The soft silvery blue material felt feather soft against her skin and all across the dress dotted sequins that reminded her of a twilight sky. She ran her hand along the pleats that fell to her knees and her other hand grazed the neckline that revealed her collarbone. She smiled at herself, and her eyes flickered to the left of her reflection, where she caught sight of Fred.

"Not as gorgeous as the girl wearing it," he told her suavely. Hannah started to laugh at the sight of him. Decked out in an orange tux, he was certainly a sight. He tipped his hat to her and winked as George waddled by, still searching out his fiancé, who was now hiding behind Charlie, enjoying the game. Bill had helped George get into a purple suit and was now fixing his own outfit, checking himself out in the opposite mirror. Hannah smiled at Fred and turned around, closing the gap between them. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently before turning back to the gang.

"Shall we depart?" He asked, wrapping one arm around Hannah. He reached out for George with the other and snagged his sleeve, dragging him over. Bill nodded and linked arms with Fleur. Charlie turned behind him and scooped up Kaylee into his arms, making the brunette laugh in delight.

"Let's meet in Muggle London," Hannah told the group. She winked at Kaylee and hid her smile. "I know the perfect place. George will love it!" The blinded ginger turned his head towards the sound of her voice in hopes of catching a glimpse.

"Why will I like it?" He asked curiously. "Wait, don't answer that. The sooner we get there the sooner I can see my future wife!" Kaylee's heart burst with happiness at his words, and Hannah smiled as she watched the love shine in her best friend's eyes.

"Let's go!" She cried. They all Disapparated, leaving nothing but an empty attic with strewn clothes everywhere. When the gang around in Muggle London, Hannah brushed her windblown hair out of her eyes and grinned at them all. They were truly an odd sight. Kaylee was decked out in her wedding dress, holding the bottom up so it wouldn't get dirty. Fred, George, and Bill were all in matching suits of orange, purple, and blue- and poor George was still blindfolded. Fleur looked beautiful in her blue dress, and she was shivering in the slight cold. Hannah looked down at herself and smiled as her dress ruffled in the breeze. It was no wonder people stared as they walked past- they were the oddest looking wedding party around.

"Where to, Boss Lady?" Charlie asked, making everyone do a double take at his bright pink suit. He bowed mockingly and Hannah smacked his head lightly, laughing.

"The Kew Gardens," she said, taking off at a fast pace. Over the skyline, they could see the sun rising in the sky. It illuminated the London Bridge as they walked. Fred smiled into the red sky as they walked, thinking about all that had happened in the past few months. He had fallen in love with Hannah, gone into hiding, watched his twin fall even more in love with Kaylee, lost people he loved, and now his brother was getting married. He realized that not all aftermath of the war was bad- good came out of it too.

"What's at the gardens?" Charlie asked, jogging to keep up with the group. Kaylee fell into step with George and took his hand into hers, grasping it tightly. George clung to her gratefully, recognizing her touch. Fred let go of his twin and smiled as Kaylee looked adoringly up at George, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm right here Babe," she whispered to him. George smiled and kissed the top of her head sloppily. Fred picked up the pace of his walking to join Hannah, who was telling Charlie about the gardens.

"Look at the Lovebirds," he murmured, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Hannah twisted her torso and couldn't hide her smile as Kaylee laughed when George spun her around. She snuggled into his side and slung her arm around his waist to help him walk properly.

"This will definitely be a wedding to remember," Hannah whispered to him. Fred smirked and took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

"How will we ever top this?" He purred quietly. Hannah laughed and shoved him lightly in the arm. He was so determined to marry her someday. Fred's blue eyes sparkled down on her and he kissed her temple. She smiled and squeezed his hand, perfectly content with the world. They walked in silence, except for the occasional smart ass comment from Charlie about too much kissing going on.

"Here we are guys," Hannah called over her shoulder after another twenty minutes of walking. They came to a halt on the busy intersection and followed Hannah's gaze to the large building in front of them. A flood of people greeted them, but Hannah had in mind a not as popular location that she knew would be perfect for this dysfunctional wedding.

"What are they?" Fred asked curiously, fascinated by the Muggle architecture. Hannah smiled and took his hand, leading them up the walkway. A little girl looked up at her in awe as they passed. Hannah winked at her and the little girl grinned toothily at the pretty girl in the sparkly dress.

"They're gardens," Hannah explained, "my parents would bring me and Dom here when we were kids. There is one in particular that I absolutely adored." Kaylee smiled, already knowing where they were headed. Bill looked at them curiously and craned his neck to look over the crowd.

"What's it called?" He asked inquisitively, tipping his hat off at a small boy who was looking at his blue tuxedo with wide eyes. The little boy giggled and ran away.

"It's called the Queen's Garden, and is so beautiful!" She sighed. She threw her arms out to prevent them from moving any farther and she turned back to them. The grin on her face would strike fear into the heart of even the toughest Slytherin. "Now," she said in a low voice, making sure no guards were watching. "I have to sneak you all in. We have no money to pay to get in. Follow me!" She looked around quickly and darted across the forbidden area grass. The rest of the wedding party looked at each other and shrugged, following Hannah. They ran as fast as they could, pausing only to duck behind a hedge when security guards went by.

"This is crazy," George cried, still blinded. Hannah smiled widely as they rushed along the path. Kaylee turned her face towards the risen sun and laughed quietly as the rays hit her face. She clutched George's hand in excitement as Hannah held open the gate. Charlie walked in first, grinning at them over his shoulder.

"We have to be quiet," Hannah murmured to them. "If they come, we'll resort to Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" Fleur asked cautiously, kicking a pebble out of her shoe. Hannah smiled in a secretive way that made Fleur refrain from asking any other questions. Fred bowed to Hannah and extended his arm to Hannah, who accepted it graciously.

"And it begins," he murmured in the lobe of her ear. They walked along the pathway up to the well that stood in the centre of the garden. Hannah smiled as familiar memories flooded her mind, but luckily they were the happy ones. Her eyes flickered over the hedges and circular pathways, remembering how she and Dominic would chase each other around the garden. She could even hear the laughter.

"Come on, hurry up!" Charlie cried. He was standing at the top of the stairs in front of the marble well. Kaylee and the still blinded George who were one step below him. The step below Kaylee was reserved for Hannah, who kissed Fred before dancing up the stairs. Kaylee squeezed her arm excitedly and Fred smirked at them before walking over to stand below George.

"Let there be light," Fred joked, using his wand to remove the blinds. George blinked repeatedly as the sun hit his eyes, but when he regained vision the first thing he saw was Kaylee. After that, his eyes never moved. He only saw her. Kaylee beamed at him and ducked her face shyly, but George reached out and tipped her jaw upwards, smiling warmly.

"I love you," he mouthed. She mouthed it back and he grinned, taking her hand into his. Charlie smirked and held his lapels in his hands. He looked as proud as a gay rooster in his pink suit.

"Let's start," he announced. He patted his breast pocket, looking for the paper he had, but his eyes went wide as he realized it was missing. "I swear I had it a minute ago!" He muttered angrily, pulling out his pockets. George and Kaylee burst into laughter as everyone else groaned.

"And the award for worst priest of the year goes to..." George joked.

"Charlie, did you lose that paper that had what you were supposed to say?" Bill yelped at his younger brother. Charlie threw his hands into the air and pouted.

"Not my fault," he whined. "I must have lost it when we were running!" Kaylee smiled and poked Charlie in the stomach, laughing with George still. She shrugged her bare and sun-kissed shoulders easily.

"Make it up as you go," she giggled. "You're creative enough!" Charlie puffed up with pride and held out his hands as if to present the bride and groom. Fred rolled his eyes at Hannah, who turned her face from Charlie to hide her laughter.

"Dearly demented," Charlie declared. "Here we are on this sunny day that will probably sunburn my overly sensitive skin. Anyways, we're all here joining Kaylee and Georgie-poo as they elope. As long as I get cake, we're good. Why you two prats want to tie the knot of doom, I will never know. But you do, so let's do it. We have the witnesses here, the ever beautiful Hannah Alice, and the mirror shattering Frederick Gideon." Fred swore at him, but Charlie shushed him.

"Do you two tossers accept the marriage of these two gits?" Charlie continued, tipping his hat off at them. Hannah and Fred nodded, and Charlie smirked.

"We do," Fred spoke, elbowing George in the side. George snickered and winked back at him. Charlie grinned widely and fist pumped the air.

"Good, cause if you didn't they would have gotten hitched either way," he shrugged. Kaylee laughed at the truth of his words and winked at Hannah. Hannah smiled and rose on her tiptoes in anticipation of the moment where they kissed.

"Now, the vows that you morons wrote," Charlie continued. "Kaylee, you first. The pretty ones get first dibs." Kaylee winked at him and turned to George, smiling widely as he pulled a gold band out of his pocket, slipping it onto her slim finger.

"I promise to stick with you through thick and thin," she recited from heart, holding back her tears. "You're my best friend, second to Hannah," she laughed, "and you've been my crying shoulder. You were there for me when my parents died and the day the world came crashing down. I'm so proud of who you are and what you have done with the shop. I am in love with everything about you. I love the way you smile, the way your eyes crinkle at the corners when you laugh, and your hair that catches my eye every time I see you. I'm so in love with you George Weasley. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!" George couldn't hide the wide smile that crossed his face. Hannah and Fred raised their eyes to each other and they smiled.

"Go George," Charlie demanded. George laughed and kissed Kaylee's hand, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Miss Kaylee," he purred. "From the moment we met that fateful day I tried to shove Mrs Norris into the suit of armour, I knew right away you were special. You have chastised me for my misdeeds throughout the years, but every time you do it makes me a better person. You're fun to be with and fun to corrupt. I love you Kaylee, because you make me smile, laugh, and really enjoy life. I hereby promise to make you chocolate chip pancakes every morning in exchange for future Weasley spawn." Kaylee burst out laughing and Hannah groaned and buried her face into her hands. Fred grinned and knuckled his twin.

"Props Bro," he laughed. Charlie let out a cheer as George pulled Kaylee flush against him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he cried, "you may now-" but he was interrupted by a distant shout that made them all freeze in terror.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING? YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE!" A security guard bellowed, running towards them on his stubby legs. Hannah squeaked in fright and slipped off her heels, picking them up. Fred turned to her frantically, his blue eyes wide in horror.

"You said there was a Plan B?" He cried. Hannah nodded and started to sprint down the pathway, leaping over a hedge. Her sparkling dress was flung out behind her, revealing her pale legs.

"RUN!" She screamed. Everyone took off after her, leaping over the hedge. Charlie, however, fell through it and sprinted to keep up. Hannah kept up the lead with Fred following close behind. Kaylee and George followed after, still hand in hand, laughing hysterically. Bill and Fleur were yanking on Charlie's hands to help the short Weasley keep up.

"HE'S GAINING ON US!" Charlie screamed, frantically waving his short arms. Hannah laughed in reply as Fred finally caught up with her, locking his hand in hers.

"GET BACK HERE YOU HOODLUMS!" The guard bellowed, waving a club. Hannah veered to the right when they got to the entrance and sprinted into Muggle London. Fred threw his hat into the air as did the rest of the Weasley men in celebration.

"Left!" Hannah squealed. Fred yanked her into the town square and they collapsed onto the steps of a Muggle clothing store. The rest followed behind them, wearily falling beside them. Charlie just gave up and face planted into the cobblestone. A young mother with a toddler walked past, making sure her child was nowhere near the strange man in the strange pink suit.

''You may now kiss the bride," he mumbled in a muffled voice against the stone. George turned to Kaylee and cupped her face, pulling her in for a passionate kiss that she reciprocated willingly.

"Woo," Hannah said wearily, leaning against Fred's arm and fist pumping the air. Fred groaned and let his head fall against the stone wall. He hadn't run that hard since the day they were in the Muggle market.

"Now what?" Bill asked meekly, looking at the newly married couple. George smiled at Hannah secretively and pulled Kaylee to her feet, much to the brunette's confusion. He bowed and placed his hands on her waist, making sure she was holding his neck.

"I got to dance with my wife," he crooned in her ear. Kaylee looked horrified, and Bill snorted into his hand. Fred looked up wide eyed at his twin and Charlie lifted his head from the cobblestone.

"Haha, very funny Georgie," he said sarcastically. "Joke is over." George shook his head and kissed Kaylee sweetly, running the back of his hand along her cheek and collarbone. She moved into his touch and sighed against his neck, just happy and content to be in his arms as a wife.

"No, I'm serious," George said. "Cue music Hannah." Hannah smiled and waved her wand, causing the radio that was hooked up to the outside door of the store to play the song she and George had danced to. George smiled and started to move, controlling the dance. Kaylee looked like she was in shock at her husband's capability. As they danced, lost in their own world, Fred shifted to move closer to Hannah, who was smiling proudly at George.

"Did you work your magic there?" He murmured. Hannah smiled and turned around, placing her hands on his waist. He cupped her face with his large and calloused hand.

"It was all me," she laughed quietly. Fred smiled and kissed her gently, wrapping the tips of his fingers in her soft and silky hair.

"Now I know you truly are a witch," he murmured again. Hannah smiled and pulled back to look at him quizzically. Behind them, Kaylee laughed as George dipped her low over Charlie, causing the ginger to choke on her hair.

"Why's that?" She questioned. Fred smiled and nuzzled against her neck, wrapping his arms tightly around the girl he loved the most.

"Because you've bewitched me," he whispered against the hollow of her shoulder. Hannah smiled and rested against Fred, finally at peace with the world around her. In front of them George and Kaylee danced, grinning from ear to ear- lost in the moment between them.

_AN- I just love weddings. I sort of got the idea from The Vow, but it's more Weasley like :D The Queen's Garden is real, as is the Kew Gardens. Look it up! So beautiful! _

_I will be updating The Rebel Daughter soon, don't worry. _

_Review please! I did work hard at this... it's been such a crazy busy week. My friends threw my a surprise party, so that's why I couldn't update sooner!_

_Before I forget to ask... I need opinions. I'm coming close to the end of TGOL. Sad, I know. But I was wondering if you would be interested in a little drama before it ends. Just to subdue the fluff that will later occur. Would you guys, please let me know in the reviews, be interested in some Susan/Dominic drama? Specifically... a living reminder of Dominic? If you want this to happen, let me know. if you don't, that's okay because I can make it work. If you do, I would be thrilled to do it. But I know you guys are mourning the loss, so this little drama could bring a bit of happiness... if you want it!_

_Review and let me know!_


	33. A Living Reminder

_AN- The verdict is in- more drama! We all miss our dumb but loving Dominic, so... read on, you'll either hate me or love me._

Seven months after the infamous eloping, Fred and Hannah were going on with life around them. The shop was up and running once more, and business was better than ever- Verity refused to come back, having been at the shop when it was attacked. Fred and George felt terrible, but nevertheless kept the store open. Hannah was living with Fred in a flat in London now- they had decided to move out of the shop flat and gave it to Kaylee and George for a wedding present, for which they were very grateful. Hannah was curled up in the living room with an old book, sipping on tea when Fred sprang a surprise on her.

"HANNAH!" Fred shouted from the bedroom, drawing out her name like a whiny child. She sighed and closed her book, slipping a bookmark in between the worn out pages. She pressed her hands to her temples and groaned, wondering what the hell he had now. Last time he had called her like a child he had strung all her bras together on their Christmas tree, which they had put up the week before. Luckily she managed to get them all off.

"WHAT?" She shouted back, also dragging the word out. She stood up, curious about what her psychotic boyfriend had planned for her next. Now that the war was over and everything was starting to return to normal, he was as crazy and loud as ever. He was the old Fred again, who was spontaneous and loving, who never stopped flirting with his girlfriend.

"COME HEEEERE!" He shouted back at her. Hannah sighed and ran a hand over her curls. Her bare feet slapped against the hardwood as she walked down the hallway leading to the bedroom. Looking to her right, she smiled as her eyes searched the photo frames. She saw photos of Dominic and of herself, and many of her and Fred. They reminded her of the trials they have overcome, but the sight of Fred and George snipping the purple and orange ribbon at the grand reopening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes reminded her of the sun that was shining ahead.

"I swear, if you have gotten Leonardo stuck to the ceiling again, you're going to regret it!" She called. Their orange Pygmy Puff, Leonardo, suffered much love from Fred and Hannah, who doted on him like he was a baby. He was always willing to be tossed around and cuddled nonstop. Fred's laughter flooded the large flat as Hannah entered the room, poking her head around the door.

"No, not this time. Leo is rolling around in the closet, in your bras I think," he smirked. Hannah smirked as she caught sight of Fred eagle spread on the bed without a shirt on. He tilted his head towards her, hanging upside down and beamed happily.

"I wonder who put him in there," she said sarcastically. Fred tried to shoot her an innocent look, but the devious look in his eye gave it away.

"Not this handsome and sexy bloke," he grinned. He patted the red bed spread beside him and she sank down, running her hand over the satin material. Fred loved the feel of it, and he got the most joy out of cuddling with her under the blankets into the evening. Leonardo liked it too, content to sail down their knees like a ski slope.

"Of course not," she smirked. "What am I summoned for?" Fred smiled and gestured to his hipbone, jutting out just above his sweats. Hannah smiled and poked his outie belly button. He smirked and thrust his hips up at her in a failed attempt to seduce her. She rolled her eyes and laughed- his attempts were more cute than sexy. Like a Pomeranian trying to be a Doberman.

"You remember when you asked me why I didn't have a tattoo back at Auntie Muriel's?" He asked. Hannah nodded, smiling at the happy memory.

"Like I could forget," she said softly, tracing his hipbone like she did that day. Fred squirmed under her gentle fingers. "You said that you didn't have a happy enough memory for a Patronus. That and there was no special girl." Fred grinned and grabbed her shoulders, wrestling her to the bed and pinning her down beneath him. He grinned and pressed his lips against her temple, smiling as she squirmed.

"I have my happy memory," he crooned. "It's you." Hannah laughed and shoved him off of her, making him fall face first into the satin.

"Flattery won't get you in my pants," she teased. Fred winked and flung his arm over her waist, snuggling into her shoulder. Over in the closet, Leonardo's happy squeaks and squeals could be heard as he burrowed down into one of Hannah's bras.

"Not trying today," he cooed, "I'll try later. I want you to give me a tattoo." Hannah raised her eyebrows in surprise as Fred hummed a happy tune under his breath, looking up at the spinning fan hooked to their ceiling.

"You're serious?" She asked incredulously. Fred laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm Fred," he joked. Hannah groaned and pushed him to the edge of the bed, kicking him off. He let out a squawk of protest and landed face first into the carpet. Hannah burst out into peals of laughter as Fred dragged himself off the ground.

"Okay, okay, fine," Hannah snickered. "What do you want it to be?" Fred smiled and picked up her wand that she had dropped on the pillow and pressed it into the soft palm of her hand, closing her long fingers around the cool wood.

"Make our Patronuses," he crooned, slowly relaxing onto the bed sheets. "I have a hyena. But I don't know yours." Hannah smiled and closed her eyes, recalling her happiest memory. With a flick of her wand and the soft words of the spell, a large and powerful animal leaped out. Fred's eyes widened, seeing that it wasn't Hannah's sly and graceful fox.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to see my old Patronus." Hannah whispered, still with her eyes closed. Even through her eyelids, she could see that the silvery shadow was larger than normal. Fred shook his head hesitantly but then felt like an idiot when he remembered she couldn't see him.

"No," he stammered. "It's not." Hannah opened her eyes and let out a small scream when she saw a crouching lioness in front of their bed. She scrambled backwards next to Fred and started to shake in horror.

"It's Dominic's," she croaked. Fred pressed his face into her shirt and sighed. With a heavy heart, he explained as best as he could.

"Your Patronus can change after a traumatic experience. You lost Dominic, and as a result your Patronus changed to match that." Hannah looked cautiously out from behind her hair at the lioness who was pacing the carpet back and forth. The silvery creature pounced onto Leonardo when he rolled out of the closet. The tiny Pygmy Puff screamed in terror, making the hair on his round body stand even more on edge. Fred started to laugh and waved off the large Patronus, scooping up the quivering Puff. The lioness proceeded to leap around the room, her tail swishing back and forth like a pendulum.

"You little baby," Fred cooed, letting the little orange ball snuggle into his chest. Hannah smiled and extended her fingers to the Patronus- she was warming up to her new guardian. Large silver eyes stared back into hers before the lioness evaporated into thin air, leaving Hannah reaching for nothing.

"I'll do it," she said in a strong voice. "I'll give you the tattoo. But only if you give me one too." Fred smiled and lifted himself onto his elbows to kiss her sweetly, making Leonardo fall off his chest with squeals of protest.

"Okay Darling," he crooned. Hannah smiled and shoved him back down lightly by placing her hand firmly between his pectorals. Fred grinned up at her and pointed to his left hipbone and traced a small area.

"I want my hyena to be chasing your lioness," he told her as she pressed the tip of her wand into his skin. "Please and thank you," he added cheekily. Hannah laughed and crossed her legs, leaning forward to bend over his torso. Fred rubbed his hand along the curve of her spine and scooped up Leonardo, placing their pet onto her lap. Hannah smiled and started to trace out the design as Leonardo snuggled into her sweatpants.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," she told him, glimpsing up at his freckled face, watching his forehead muscles twitch in pain. Fred started to laugh and crossed his arms behind his head, smiling up at the ceiling.

"Babe, you could never hurt me. And I pray I never hurt you." He told her quietly. Hannah smiled, pausing in her tracing to kiss him gently. He cupped her face and held her to his chest, kissing her deeply, but Leonardo ruined the moment by squirming between them and licking their chins.

"Alright, alright," Hannah sighed. She pulled back from Fred and tickled Leonardo before picking up her wand again. Fred smirked and wriggled his waist playfully. She pinched his belly button, refusing to be distracted by Fred's appeal.

"You look cute when you're determined," he grinned. Hannah smiled against her will. Within half an hour, it was done. Fred sat up gingerly, wincing when his jeans rubbed into the rawness of his hip. Hannah bit her lip, guilty that she had caused him so much pain.

"It looks wonderful Hannah," he smiled, looking down at the permanent markings. He tenderly poked the hyena and laughed with her when Leonardo growled at the new creatures.

"No one will replace you Baby Leo," Hannah crooned, coddling the orange Puff, who immediately started to purr against her chest. Fred smiled at her and touched her chin, pulling her in for a kiss. Hannah tossed Leonardo across the room into the clothing hamper, making their pet squeal in delight as he soared into the air. Fred suddenly pressed Hannah back flat against the headboard and ripped off her sweater, pointing his wand at her collarbone, grinning deviously. Hannah sighed and smirked at him- he looked like Christmas had come early.

"Now let's do yours," he cackled.

* * *

><p>"Where did you say it was, Darling?" Fred huffed as they climbed the snowy hill. He shook out his shaggy ginger hair free of snow. Hannah frowned and looked around, drawing her red pea coat closer to her body.<p>

"It's just beyond the willow tree," she murmured. "Right underneath it." Her lips trembled, so she slipped her teeth over the soft flesh to calm her nerves. Fred saw her out of the corner of his eye, so he slipped his gloved hand into hers. She smiled up at him gratefully and nestled against his coat, thankful he was there with her.

"Together," he reminded her. She squeezed his hand and breathed a slow sigh, raising her eyes up to the bare and frost covered willow tree. Her foot crunched into the snow as she stepped forward, pulling Fred along with her.

"Together," she said firmly. They walked past crumbled and snow covered headstones- some so old they were falling apart. Others were so fresh the writing was clearly legible. Hannah turned her face away from these, already knowing the names on them. They were all erected at the same time. All bore the same death date. All had the symbol of the Hogwarts crest on them in honour of their fallen heroes.

"Hannah, who's that?" Fred pointed out suddenly. Hannah followed the stretch of his hand and pressed her eyebrows together curiously. A tiny figure was crouched at the foot of the grave they were walking towards. They watched as a bouquet of Black-Eyed Susans was placed at the base, thanks to their mystery guest.

"I don't know," she whispered. She lifted her head and called out. "Excuse me?" The figure flinched, drawing their black cloak closer to them, shielding their face. Fred and Hannah rushed forward, but the figure staggered to their feet, trying to run away. Fred reached out a long arm and caught their mystery person by the shoulder.

"Oi, who are you?" He asked roughly. "Why are you at Dominic's grave?" Hannah flinched and looked down at the marble headstone with her brother's name scrawled across it. Their captive flinched also and tried to draw back. Fred kept his jaw firm and stood his ground.

"I mean no harm!" A high and feminine voice cried out from underneath the hood. Hannah's eyes went wide and she stepped forward. She extended her hand and pushed the heavy black hood off of the girl's dark red hair.

"Susan," she said quietly. Susan Bones looked out at her with wide hazel eyes, petrified to see her. After Dominic's funeral, she had vanished. Hannah, Kaylee, and the rest of the Weasley's had no clue where she had gone. But she was here now- but Hannah noticed how awful and drawn she looked. Her eyes looked overly large in her tiny face, framed by dark rings of restless nights.

"Please, just let me go," Susan sniffled, wiping her running nose on a tissue she had pulled out from her sleeve. "Pretend like you never found me. Just let me live without seeing you- you're too much like him." Hannah sighed and behind her eyes, her brother's laughing face filled her mind.

"No, I want to talk to you," she said kindly. But before she could keep speaking, she noticed the bulge beneath Susan's cloak. Realization dawned on her, and dread filled her veins like a deadly poison. Susan saw her wide eyed gaze and tried to cover her stomach with her hands, but it was useless. Fred gasped as he realized what had happened.

"Susan, why didn't you tell us?" He cried. Susan looked absolutely miserable. She let her hands fall, and Hannah choked out a sob as she realized how far along Susan really was. Roughly eight months, if she was correct in her thinking. She quickly counted back the months in her mind, placing the conception at April. This was Dominic's baby.

"Because I couldn't live with the guilt!" Susan cried in anguish. "Dominic will never know his child! And I was stupid enough to get pregnant! And now he's gone!" She burst into tears, running into Hannah's open arms. Hannah held the girl, holding back her own tears. She let Susan cry onto her shoulder for what seemed like an hour as Fred leaned against the trunk of the willow tree, trying to gain his mind.

"Come back with us," Hannah suddenly said, when Susan had calmed down enough to speak. "Stay with us until the baby is born! This is my brother's baby, do you expect me to abandon this child?" Susan sniffled and wiped her nose, looking up in awe. Fred smiled and joined Hannah, placing a large hand on her shoulder, squeezing it with pride.

"You would do that? For me?" Susan whispered. New hope was shining so brightly in her eyes Hannah laughed with delight.

"Of course," she cried. "Until you get your feet back on the ground and you get a job, you are going to stay with us." Susan let out a small scream of appreciation, and even Fred had to join in on the laughter. Susan rubbed her enlarged stomach and smiled hesitantly.

"I'm due in a few weeks," she said hesitantly. "And I don't know what to do." Fred grinned and patted her stomach gently, already fond of the unborn child when a kick met his hand.

"Mum will be delighted to help teach you," he told her with an easy grin on his face. "She'll go nuts over the baby." Susan laughed again and hugged Hannah, who stood behind Fred silently, letting the tears stream and freeze on her face.

"Thank you," Susan whispered, letting Hannah's arms encircle her protectively. "And thank you for understanding." Hannah smiled and kissed her forehead, letting go of her to kneel by her brother's grave. With her sleeve she wiped the snow off the writing, using her wand to create a wreath of yellow roses.

"You're going to be a Dad, Dom," she whispered. "Turns out you never really left after all." Standing up, she joined hands with Fred and Susan, Disapparating back to their flat in London. In the stillness of the graveyard, a young fawn leapt and bounded across the snow, followed closely by a stag and doe. They paused at the flowers left on the headstone, sniffing them before dashing across the crisp and untouched snow together.

* * *

><p>A month later Fred and Hannah dashed down the hallway of St Mungo's hospital, clutching each other's hands nervously. Behind them, George and Kaylee followed. Hannah, pale in the face and shaking slightly, was talking at a nonstop rate.<p>

"I mean, we'll handle this! Sure, she's only nineteen, but that's a perfectly capable age of raising a child! I mean, sure, my parents were both twenty eight when I came along, but age is just a number! Who knows? Maybe I will be a young mother! Do you think it's a boy or a girl? Maybe it's twins! Oh god, twin children of Dominic's. Hell, I bet it's triplets. Three mini Dominic's running around. Oh great. Just what my blood pressure needs. You know, I always hated the term 'expecting a baby', and Susan was using that the other day. You know, she's expecting a baby. But it _could_ be a Velociraptor-" At this point Fred placed his finger over her lips and rubbed his temples.

"Hannah, I love you a hell of a lot," he said wearily, "but you need to stop drinking coffee." Hannah pouted and slipped her shaking fingers around Fred's waist to control herself. Behind them, George started to jog to catch up.

"Did Susan find out the sex of the baby yet?" He asked excitedly. He and Kaylee had no kids themselves yet, deciding to wait a year or two, but they were making plans. Fred shook his head and sighed as the four sank into the hard plastic chairs of the waiting room.

"No, she's been iffy about it too," he said sourly. "It's like she's trying to distance herself from the little spawn latched onto her completely." Hannah hit him in the shoulder for being insensitive.

"Fred, it's a baby, not some mutant spawn," she scolded. Fred winced and rubbed his sore arm. Hannah shifted uncomfortably on her seat, trying to get comfy on the neon orange plastic. Kaylee watched her carefully and smiled faintly.

"Hey, Hannah," she said suddenly, "look at it this way! Dominic still lives on, only through his child!" Hannah smiled hesitantly and sighed. If Dominic was alive, he would only be eighteen, nineteen in a few days.

"I know, but it's hard to think of. I mean, if my brother was alive, he would have this responsibility of caring for a child. I don't know how we would handle that!" She cried, waving her hands as she spoke. Fred caught them and pulled them onto his lap to keep her still.

"Darling, Dominic would have handled it maturely, just as I know you would." He murmured in her ear. Hannah blinked away a couple of tears and sighed through her nose. She watched as a new father excitedly sent a dog Patronus, dictating the message that their new baby was a little girl. She wondered if her brother would react the same way.

"I know that," she said impatiently, "but I don't know how Susan will do with it." Fred pondered this, unable to provide words of comfort. Susan was making life a living hell for them. Every night Fred and Hannah laid awake in their room for hours, unable to mask out the sounds of Susan's sobs. The day time was just as miserable, with Susan moping around and snapping at everyone. Hannah tried to pass it off as grief, but now she was getting frustrated and angry with the girl.

"Miss Jay, Mr Weasley," a Healer called, walking briskly down the hall with her head high. Hannah and Fred stood up together, locking hands.

"Yes that's us," Fred said. Behind his calm demeanor and words Hannah could hear a bubbling excitement. The Healer smiled faintly and extended her left arm down the hallway. Hannah started to shake with nervous anticipation.

"Come meet your new nephew," she smiled. Hannah let out a small cry of shock and buried her face into Fred's shirt. He pulled her towards his body and held her as she cried tears of relief, dampening his navy sweater.

"Let's go Darling," he murmured into her hair, winking at his brother and sister in law. "You have family now. It's time to meet him." With quick and brisk steps he walked, half carrying Hannah, half leading her. Hannah's mind was racing- she had a nephew. This nephew was Dominic's child. This child was her family. They paused outside the door, where inside, there were two people, not just one. Hannah gathered her nerves and grasped the doorknob, twisting it and pushing.

"Susan?" Hannah whispered when they walked in. "How are you?" Her green eyes scanned the room, looking for the new mother. On the single bed they found her. Her dark red hair was pulled up into a messy knot, and she had wrapped her long arms around her knees, her face invisible because she had buried it into her knees. They watched as her shoulders shook with crying.

"Hey there, Love," Fred said quietly. He walked over and sank down beside her, placing a large hand on her shoulder. "How're you feeling?" Susan mumbled an intelligible reply and drew in closer to herself. Hannah stood back, letting Fred work his charm, but when her eyes dropped to a tiny white bundle in the basin by Susan's bed she could not refuse. She walked over, but stopped when Susan tilted her head to the side.

"I shoved a baby out of me, how do you think I'm doing?" Susan said a dead and muffled voice. Fred chuckled, but shot Hannah a worried look. Hannah shrugged and turned back to the baby, anticipation rising.

"Hello there," she murmured. She extended her hand to the squirming child and brushed the blankets off its tiny face. "I'm your auntie." Susan sighed and sat up, resting her head on Fred's shoulder. Fred pursed his lips and patted her pale hand comfortingly, watching his girlfriend pick up the new baby.

"It's a boy," Susan said in a low voice. "He doesn't have a name." Hannah frowned and looked down into her arms, feeling tears stream down her cheeks. In her arms was a living piece of Dominic, a new child who would carry out her brother's name. Dominic's son. Hannah ran her hands over his thick and wavy dark red hair, smiling. She ran the tip of her pinky over his tiny nose, grinning like an idiot when it curved towards the end. His pouty lips were ruby red and Hannah's heart burst with love when her nephew's eyes opened and green met green.

"He looks exactly like Dominic," Fred crooned, walking up behind Hannah. Hannah turned to look at him and smiled, extending her arms. Fred anxiously extended his own, accepting the squirming child. Susan watched with vacant eyes as her new son snuggled into his uncle's arms.

"He doesn't have a name," Susan said again, in a louder voice. Hannah lifted her blonde head to frown at her. How could a mother not name her own child? But with a pang in her heart, she realized that Susan wasn't ready to accept her child. Hannah turned back to Fred, involuntarily guarding her nephew who she already was in love with.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked coldly, taking the baby's tiny hand into hers. She smiled as his long fingers wrapped around her index finger, holding her tightly. Fred chuckled and kissed his forehead- he too loved the baby. Susan shrugged and curled back up onto the bed, staring vacantly at the opposite wall.

"He likes you better than me," she said thickly. "You name him. I can't." Hannah winced and turned to Fred. Her ginger boyfriend was looking troubled, an unusual look for a Weasley Twin. He looked back down at the baby and handed him to Hannah, leaving without another word. Hannah sighed and let him leave, knowing that he needed to talk with George alone. She looked back at the baby and immediately thought of the perfect name when he yawned- so much like Dominic it was painful.

"His name is Damian," she said clearly, holding the baby to her heart. "Damian Chance Bones." Susan shook her head defiantly and sat up. She started to shake, so Hannah wrapped a think blue blanket around her shoulders, still holding baby Damian.

"No," Susan said quietly. "I want him to have Dom's surname. Damian Chance Jay." Hannah felt tears soak her cheeks and she nodded repeatedly, smiling through her tears.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes that's perfect. Dominic would love it. He would love Damian." Susan smiled, but it was so sudden and so short lived Hannah wondered if it even existed.

"Take him," Susan whispered suddenly, clutching her knees and rocking back and forth. "Just for a few weeks. Please take him! I can't handle this! I'm moving back in with a friend of mine, Justin Finch-Fletchy, and he'll take care of us. Until then, please take the baby!" Hannah nearly dropped Damian in shock, but sat down so she could think clearly.

"Take Damian?" She cried, placing her nephew in her crossed legs so she could reach for Susan's hands. Susan nodded and pursed her lips, looking up at the older girl hopefully.

"I'm not ready, and I need a few weeks to think," she said quietly. "I promise I'll take him back. But please, I'm losing my mind! You and Fred are so perfect with children, and I just know that the baby will be good!" Hannah groaned and buried her face into her hands, wondering how the hell she and Fred would care for a baby. But this was Dominic's child, her nephew, the only family she has- she couldn't leave him. She loved him, and she loved her deceased brother.

"Okay we'll do it," she cried. But when Damian let out a hungry cry, she was already regretting the decision she had made. Hopefully, she thought, Fred would forgive her in time.

* * *

><p>"Babe, you know I love you, right?" Fred rasped out two weeks later. Hannah, sleep deprived and sick with flu, lifted her head and stared vacantly at him. Fred was far from looking normal, with his ginger hair poking out in random directions, deep purple circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his shirt on inside out, he was certainly a sight.<p>

"Right," Hannah said cautiously. Fred handed her his wand and flung himself onto the couch beside Damian's bassinette, where the child screamed and cried, colicky and needing a diaper change.

"Then kill me now," he said hoarsely. "End it all!" Hannah sighed and bent down, picking up Damian. He cried even harder as she tried to shush him, rocking him gently in her arms. But no amount of soothing ever calmed him.

"Why did I have to agree to this?" She moaned, going off to the washroom to change her nephew. Fred watched her go sadly, burying his face into a couch pillow. But no amount of material would block out the sounds of the screaming baby, under which Hannah's soothing and shaky voice could barely be heard.

"Curse you, Dominic!" Fred cried quietly, "why did you have to die?" He got up and slammed his fist to the wall, two weeks of frustration finally getting out. He hasn't had more than three hours of sleep a night because he and Hannah were always up with the baby. He barely worked because Hannah got sick a week before and he felt guilty leaving her with a baby all day. Food was almost non-existent, the effects visible in Hannah's gaunt and tiny frame, and Fred's constant headaches.

"Fred, could you come help me put Damian to sleep?" Hannah called out, followed by a hoarse cough that made Fred's stomach clench in guilt.

"Coming Darling," he said weakly, rubbing the side of his face and staggering down the hall. He got to the spare room where Hannah paced with Damian in her arms, his tiny head on her collarbone. Hannah was pleading for him to sleep, but the baby, Dominic's son through and through, was putting up a fight.

"Please sleep Sweetie," Hannah pleaded, her voice coming out so raspy Fred had to strain to make out her words. "Please fall asleep for us!" But Damian let out a wail and clutched her baggy green sweater in his hand. Fred walked over and held out his arms, sighing. Hannah immediately gave in and held out the child, visible relief flooding her pale cheeks.

"Come here, Junior," he grunted. Hannah smiled in thanks and sank into a rocking chair Mrs Weasley had given them, claiming it had been the source of Fred's soothing back when he was a baby. Fred started to pace, walking in circles and holding Damian close to his heart.

"I'm so tired, Fred," Hannah moaned hoarsely, rubbing her throbbing temples. Fred smiled sadly and patted Damian's back, but the baby howled even louder and Fred groaned with Hannah.

"He's certainly Dominic's son," he sighed when Damian kicked out against his chest. Hannah coughed violently into the crook of her elbow and nodded in agreement, grappling blindly for the tissue box.

"Just put him in the crib, he'll stop eventually," she said thickly before blowing her nose. Fred nodded in agreement and kissed Damian's little forehead before laying him in the crib, where he howled louder than ever. Fred sank down to the carpet and rubbed his face and hair, trying to tame it. He sighed and expressed the feelings he was hiding.

"I don't want kids anymore," he muttered weakly. Hannah felt her heart clench and she looked at Fred in horror.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked quietly. "You don't want to have a child?" Fred looked like he regretted what he said, so he decided to smooth the waters.

"Well, I mean, the past two weeks kind of told me I'm not very good with kids," he said desperately, talking louder over Damian's cries. "I don't know if I'd be a very good father!" Hannah snapped- sick of being tired, sick of being sick with flu, and sick of Fred's attitude.

"Fred, we're dealing with a colicky baby who isn't even ours," she snapped at him, also talking louder. The blood pounded in her head but she tried to ignore it. Fred threw his arms out and stood up so they could see eye to eye.

"Exactly my point!" He shouted. "If I can't handle a baby for four weeks, how can I handle a baby who'll live with us for the rest of our life?" Hannah exploded at this point, shoving him in the chest.

"WE GROW UP AND DEAL WITH IT," She screamed at him, shoving him repeatedly. Fred did nothing, letting her work out her anger. "WE'RE NOT KIDS. WE HANDLE THIS." The howls of Damian got louder and louder as the people who were supposed to care for him duked it out in front of him.

"I CAN'T!" He bellowed at her, pointing to the crib. "I'M FRED WEASLEY. I'M EQUIVALENT TO PETER PAN. I NEVER GROW UP. I'M NOT MEANT TO BE A FATHER." Hannah let out a scream of frustration and clutched her pounding head.

"FRED THAT'S OUR FAMILY," She screamed back. "A FAMILY. YOUR CHILD. MY CHILD. HOW COULD YOU NOT WANT THAT?" Fred yelled in frustration over Damian's escalated screams. He ground his teeth in anger and exploded.

"I CAN'T HAVE A FAMILY. OUR CHILD WOULD HATE ME. I CAN'T HANDLE A BABY! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I CAN BARELY HANDLE THIS ONE, LET ALONE OURS." He had barely finished yelling when Hannah's hand came flying at him and slapped him across the face. He staggered back, stunned and in pain. Hannah looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and shook with rage.

"FUCK YOU, FRED," She screamed, grabbing her jacket and wand. "FUCK YOU!" Fred reached out for her, already regretting all he had said. But she Disapparated with a loud CRACK, leaving Fred alone in a room with a still screaming baby. Fred sank to his knees and clutched his face.

"What the hell did I just do?" He whispered hoarsely. Damian screamed behind him again, desperate for someone to pick him up. Fred got to his feet slowly, sleep deprived and dying for Hannah to be back with him in his arms, loving him. But he had messed up this one, and he only had himself to blame.

"Okay little tyke," Fred sighed, plodding over to the crib. He leaned over, looking at Damian's red little face. "Auntie Hannah's gone, so it's you and me, okay?" Damian wailed and sucked on his fist in answer. Fred bit back a chuckle and scooped him up, holding his head and rump. He placed the baby close to his heart, letting the tiny dark red curls tickle the hollow of his neck. Damian's screams quieted down into sobs as Fred cradled him, walking in a circle. Tiny squeaks flooded the room and Fred turned around to the door, laughing when Leonardo rolled into the room.

"Tell me you're not mad at me too," he asked his pet. Leonardo gave him a Pygmy Puff dirty look, consisting of sticking his tiny tongue out and making a noise of disgust. Fred sighed and smiled, rubbing Damian's back.

"Reckon I deserve that," he mused. Damian was still sobbing, so Fred looked around the room for something to calm him. When his blue eyes came to a rest on the rocking chair in the corner, he smiled. If he soothed him and his twin, surely it would soothe Damian. He walked over swiftly, trying to shush the fussy baby. He sank down, and started to rock the chair by pressing his foot against the floor. Damian cried again, and Leonardo rolled over to sit in front of Fred, looking at the baby with a sour look on his teeny face.

"What else did Mum do…" Fred muttered under his breath, brushing his hair back with his hand. He thought back to long nights of his childhood where he suffered a cold or flu, and his Mum would bring him to the rocking chair, holding him close against her. He smiled suddenly, remembering her sweet voice in his ear. "Will music work with you, mini Dom?" He asked the baby, looking down. Damian sniffled and sneezed, so Fred laughed.

"Reckon that's a yes," he told the little baby. He thought about some songs that made him feel better, and he started to sing, his musical and low voice filling the room. Even Leonardo started to purr happily.

"_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_" he crooned in Damian's ear. Damian's sobs softened, and Fred smiled in relief. He pulled Damian closer to his heart, right against his chest. Leonardo rolled up Fred's leg to sit on the arm of the rocking chair, purring along with Fred's singing.

"_To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_" Fred sang under his breath. Damian's sobs resided, and he nestled into Fred's sweater, clutching the soft material in one hand and sucking his thumb with the other. He looked up at the ginger man with large green eyes that were so innocent, and Fred felt love fill his heart. He hoped he could give this little boy a father figure to rely on when he was needed. Leonardo licked Fred's arm to make him keep singing.

"_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_." He crooned, sighing with relief when Damian's green eyes, identical to his father and aunt's, fluttered shut. But even after he fell asleep Fred still held him, finding he enjoyed the warmth of the little body. Leonardo squealed with happiness and hopped onto Fred's shoulder, snuggling into his neck. Fred chuckled and closed his eyes, sighing in contentment.

"I know, I know," he whispered. "Hannah was right. I want to be a dad." With that being admitted, Fred sank into the easiest sleep he had in two weeks, with Damian still snuggling against his chest and Fred's arms encasing him closely.

"Fred," a soft voice crooned a few hours later. Fred moaned and tipped his head to the right, trying to sleep. "Wake up, Honey," it whispered again. Fred tried to ignore it, figuring it was all part of his dream.

"Don't wanna," he mumbled. But when a pair of soft lips met his, he flung his eyes open and kissed back, relief flooding his mind. Hannah rested her long fingers on his swollen cheek as she kissed him before pulling away.

"He's asleep," she whispered in surprise, crouching down to look at her nephew. Fred stared at her in shock, but couldn't hide a smile of pride when he saw that Damian was still asleep in his arms.

"Music and a rocking chair," he laughed under his breath. "Who knew?" Hannah smiled and looked up at him again, love and adoration filling the tired green eyes he loved so much.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered. "I knew you could do it." Fred smiled hesitantly and hung his head, still guilty. Leonardo woke up when he shifted his weight and screamed in delight when he saw Hannah.

"Hannah, I'm sorry," Fred blurted out. Hannah shushed him, pointing to Damian. Fred blushed but he had to say what he was thinking. "I'm sorry I said I didn't want kids. It was out of line. Truth is, I want to be a dad so much. And I want our baby to grow up being loved. Because I love you, Hannah. And I see how much you love Damian. I can only hope that someday we can share that love with a child of our own. Because I love that kid's mum. And I want a baby, not now, but when we're older. Can we make that happen?" He waited in silence as Hannah stood up over him, a smile playing on her lips. With a single movement, she bent over and cupped his face, kissing him deeply. Leonardo made a retching noise behind them as they kissed.

"Love, I want nothing more than a family with you," she sighed against his mouth. Fred smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a golden necklace with a lioness pendant on it. Hannah's eyes went wide as he slipped it around her neck, and she touched it lightly, looking up at Fred with loving eyes. In his arms, Damian wriggled and sighed happily, his pouty lips falling into a small 'O'. Fred smiled and touched Hannah's chin, grinning.

"I love you Hannah." He crooned. Hannah smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Fred." She whispered. Fred touched her new necklace and smiled lovingly.

"Merry Christmas, Darling," he murmured.

_AN- Kind of cute, kind of sad. Hope you like it_! _Leave me an awesome review, it'll make me feel better :)_


	34. Simple, but Effective

_AN- I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I had a major crisis happen with a friend of mine, one that I hope I never have to deal with again. Anyways, there's no Gaylee in this chapter (my apologies) but lots of happy Frannah... read to find out, eh?_

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for taking care of Damian," Susan said with relief two weeks later. Hannah smiled wearily as she bounced her month old nephew in her arms. Susan was finally ready to accept her duties of motherhood, for which Fred and Hannah were most grateful and relieved for.<p>

"It was our pleasure," Fred lied, pressing his hand into the small of Hannah's back. Hannah hid a smile in Damian's red curls. Susan laughed in amusement before extending her arms towards her son, eager to right the wrong she did.

"I'm ready," she said confidently, "I know I can do this." Her warm brown eyes shone with tears as she looked down at her baby boy. Hannah looked at her nephew and smiled lovingly, placing a tender kiss on his tiny forehead. Damian cooed and nestled into her neck, sucking on his thumb while looking over at Fred, who was making funny faces for his amusement.

"You be good, Mini Dom," she whispered into the whorl of his ear, no bigger than her thumb. "I love you." Damian looked up at his aunt and reached out his tiny hand, pulling on a curl and trying to stuff it into his mouth. They all laughed and Fred rescued Hannah by giving Damian his own finger to clutch.

"See you around Kid," Fred chuckled as Damian eagerly grasped his hand. He smiled down at the baby, watching how his big green eyes stared wide eyed up at Hannah, who was having trouble with the fact her nephew was leaving her.

"We love you," Hannah whispered into Damian's curls, kissing his tiny plump cheeks repeatedly. Damian cooed in response, cuddling into her neck. "Time to go," Hannah whispered, barely fighting back tears. On the floor, Leonardo was sobbing tiny Pygmy Puff sobs. Hannah held out her arms and Susan accepted Damian, smiling so widely Fred knew she would survive the loss of Dominic.

"Thank you," Susan whispered, cuddling her son. "For everything." She smiled gratefully at Hannah one last time before walking out the door, cradling Damian to her shoulder. Damian's large green eyes stared at Hannah and Fred as Susan left, starting to cry when he realized he wasn't going to see them soon.

"Sing to him," Hannah blurted out, stepping towards Susan, who was trying to calm the screaming child, "and rock him in a rocking chair. He'll fall asleep in minutes. And he needs to be fed right after he wakes up otherwise he'll scream until the sun goes down. He sleeps well and we generally woke up ever three hours to check on him. He loves to pull hair and shove your necklace into his mouth. He can only sleep if there is piano music playing in the room and he refuses a blanket- he'll just kick them off. Don't worry if he squirms, that probably means he needs a diaper change. He's good about a bath, but don't get water in his ear. And always, always sing to him when he cries. He's like Dominic- music was his comfort." Susan looked taken back, but smiled gratefully. Hannah slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she was doing.

"What would I do without you?" She laughed. "Thank you!" With that final goodbye hanging in the air, Susan shut the door, leaving only the memory of her baby boy lingering in Fred and Hannah's arms. Silence filled the apartment, even Leonardo falling quiet.

"Hannah," Fred murmured. He turned towards her, just in time for her to fling herself into his waiting arms, crying into his shoulder. Fred wrapped his lanky arms around her arms, trying to calm her heaving frame. They stood there for what seemed like hours as Hannah cried. Leonardo looked up at Fred and rolled his large eyes before flinging himself out of the room. Fred smiled and rubbed his girlfriend's back, hoping she was okay.

"I'm sorry," Hannah gasped finally, pulling herself out of his arms and wiping her tears on her sweater sleeve. "I'm being so stupid!" Fred smiled and took her hands into his, kissing each of her pale fingertips.

"Darling, don't be sorry," he said quietly, "you raised that baby for a month. I am so proud of you!" Hannah smiled and squeezed his hands, pressing them to her heart. She stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, kissing the side of his mouth.

"I love you Hannah," he whispered as she kept kissing him. She smiled and pulled away, turning to go into their living room.

"I love you more Fred," she said gently, her green eyes bright with the memory of tears, "more than you will ever know." She smiled at him warmly before leaving the room. Fred stared after her, raising his hand to touch the side of his mouth where he could still feel the soft caress of her full and smooth lips. He loved her so much it literally pained him. He couldn't be apart from her. He always wanted to know what she was doing. Every little quirk fascinated him, from the tapping of her fingers and the flash of her eyes. Every part of her consumed him like the deadliest drug. Fred Weasley loved Hannah Alice Jay and he would scream it to the heavens.

"It's time," he grinned maniacally.

* * *

><p>The streaming sun shining through the orange coloured curtains woke Hannah up two weeks after Damian left. She groaned as her eyelids were penetrated by a pink glow and rolled over onto her side, grasping for Fred's warm body.<p>

"Fred, Love," she murmured, flopping her hands under the sheets. But when there was no response she opened her eyes in confusion. On Fred's side of their bed was nothing but a folded envelope, sealed with red wax sitting on his pillow. Hannah grinned and sat up, reaching out to pick it up. She smiled to herself when she caught a scent of Fred's cologne on the parchment.

"You sneaky booger," she giggled. She broke the seal, three W's, and pulled out a cream coloured letter written in Fred's messy handwriting.

"_Good morning Hannah! I realize by the time you realize I'm gone it will be almost noon, so why don't you go into the kitchen and make yourself some tea to wake you up? I love you!" _Hannah smiled and pressed the letter to her heart, touched by the spontaneity of Fred. She slid out of her bed and slipped on one of Fred's soft striped sweaters on over her tank top and shorts.

"FRED?" She called, poking her head into the opposite room. But no one answered her. Hannah frowned and made her way into the kitchen, yawning and stretching her hands out. She let her hands graze the white walls as she blearily peered around. On top of the tea pot was taped another envelope with the same seal.

"Another one?" She murmured, scratching her head and padded across the tile floor. Her green eyes were focused solely on the envelope that was enticing her in. Reaching out a slender hand she snatched it up, smiling as she realized Fred had already made her tea. Hannah tucked the envelope into her armpit and poured a cup of her favourite tea and grabbed a biscuit with jam from the fridge. She slice open the seal and removed the scented parchment, sipping her tea.

"_Now, I realize you probably stole my sweater from the chair, so make sure you don't get crumbs on it. I want to wear that later_." Hannah blushed as she took a large bite of the crumbly biscuit, taking care she didn't spill. "_But what I have in mind for us requires a bit of a fancier outfit. Go to our closet and you will find a new addition_." Hannah grinned widely and tossed her mug and plate into the sink before skipping into their bedroom. Humming the song George and Kaylee danced to under her breath she flung open the closet, letting out a squeal of delight.

"Oh Fred!" She cried breathlessly, covering her mouth with her shaking hands. A beautiful ivory dress made of silk was hanging on its own in their spacious closet. She reached out and touched pleats that would fall to her knees and ran her hand up to the cowl neck. Hannah smiled and slipped it off the hanger and held it up to the light. When she did so, another envelope fell onto the floor at her bare feet. Ignoring it for the time being, Hannah slid out of her clothes and stepped into the dress, grinning to herself when the silken material grazed her skin.

"You're spoiling me rotten," she sighed, turning to face the mirror. The ivory removed what little colour from her face, although she was sure Fred would have no objections. He loved her paleness. She zipped up the back of the dress before turning quickly in a circle to see if the dress would flair out. To her delight, it did. Hannah turned back to the letter on the floor and eagerly snatched it up before sinking onto the red sheets, her dress covering her toes as she curled them underneath her.

"_You look beautiful Darling, you know that? But you are always beautiful. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't complete your outfit? The bathroom holds something special…"_ Hannah started to laugh in delight and fell back onto the bed, her grin refusing to be contained. She practically ran into the bathroom in her haste to see what Fred had planned for her now.

"Fred?" She whispered, even though she knew no one would answer her call. Her green eyes flickered over the bathroom before coming to a rest on the window ledge. The fluttering curtains released a chilly draft that sent chilling goose-bumps over Hannah's white skin, but she ignored it when she saw another envelope. She walked over and plucked it up, grinning when she felt a slight bulge to the package. Grabbing a nail file from her side of the counter, Hannah sliced open the seal. Into her hand pooled a dainty silver chain on which a solitary pearl hung.

"_Darling, you're my pearl. This necklace is a family heirloom, given to Mum by her mum before her, and so on. She has given it to me for that special lady, and I have found her. I love you more than anything. Wear this around your neck when we finally get to meet."_ Hannah smiled and undid the clasp and placed it around her neck, feeling the cool and iridescent surface of the pearl press into her collarbone. She turned to the sink to reach for her makeup bag, anxious to meet Fred. When she opened the zipper, she dropped it in surprise when she discovered all her cosmetics were replaced by yet another envelope.

"Fred, you stupid fart," she growled. She grabbed the envelope and slit it open with vengeance. He better have a good reason for stealing her makeup, she thought.

"_You're probably going to kill me for taking that junk of yours, but I prefer the natural look. Darling, you don't know you're beautiful, do you? It's time to come for me. Go put on some shoes."_ Hannah smiled and clutched the letter to her fast moving heart.

"I love you so much," she smiled. She went to walk out of the bathroom, but crashed head first into the door. Swearing angrily, she staggered into the entryway and groaned as she felt the goose egg on her forehead.

"I love you, but I'm going to kick your fit arse," she scowled, pointing at the photo she had put up of Fred. He was making a funny face into the camera, capturing his ever charming personality. She smiled and touched the frame lightly before looking into the closet. She laughed in delight when she found a pair of nude heels with an envelope taped to the front. She slid her feet into the heels, clicking them together three times, wishing they would bring her straight to Fred.

"_You look perfect now, Darling. Now grab the purple coat I stole from Kaylee and you will be all set!" _Hannah laughed and plucked the woolen purple pea coat off the rack and slipped into it. When she put her hands into her pockets, she groaned when her hands curled around another envelope. She pulled it out and smiled when she pulled out another letter.

"_I forgot something! Turn around! Leonardo has something for you_." Hannah grinned and looked down at the ground, where, sure enough, her favourite pet was standing at her feet. On his head was a mini top hat and around his neck a little bowtie. Clutched in between his teeth was a single red rose taped to an envelope, which he spat out into Hannah's hand.

"Thank you, Handsome Boy," Hannah crooned, tickling his little nose. Leonardo squealed and purred in delight, licking her fingertips. Hannah scooped him up and set him on the table by the door before opening yet another envelope. Her green eyes quickly scanned the orange ink and she smiled.

"_I'm waiting for you, Hannah. I love you. Let's go back to where it started…"_ Hannah grinned and blew her favourite Puff a kiss before Disapparating, leaving Leonardo all alone- content to sing to himself.

* * *

><p>When Hannah landed on the snowy grounds of Auntie Muriel's home, she had to cover her eyes to prevent herself from becoming blind. Despite the snow on the ground, it was surprisingly nice out, so Hannah chose to leave her coat unbuttoned.<p>

"FRED?" She called out, looking around the yard. Nothing answered her but the trill of a cardinal in the oak tree. Hannah squinted her green eyes, peering into the brightness, and started to giggle when she saw another envelope taped to the trunk. Picking her way through the cold snow as quickly as she could, Hannah rushed over to the tree.

"_I knew you would find it, you smart cookie. Now, let's test your memory. Remember when we played Quidditch? You may be a Beater, but I think you're a Keeper_." Hannah grinned to herself as she looked to the backyard where they had played their game of Quidditch. Fred had swept her off her feet that day, quite literally, she thought to herself. Pulling her coat closer to her body, she started her trek across the frozen ground, taking note of the large footsteps that were already implanted in the otherwise perfect snow.

"What the hell does he have planned?" Hannah wondered aloud as she moved around the house. "This is madness!" Lifting her eyes, she smiled as she saw taped to the bright yellow birdhouse yet another envelope. She dashed over, squealing when snow filled her shoe. As she emptied it out, she grabbed the letter and bit it open.

"_You are clever, Darling. You're my lovely lily_." Hannah smiled at the orange script, but frowned. In the dead of winter, where would there be flowers? If that was what Fred was implying, after all. Nevertheless, Hannah put her shoe back on and started her trek to the garden. The cardinal in the oak tree took off and swooped down above her head, crying out in a high voice. Hannah looked up in awe. They were always her favourite bird. Her feet crunched in the snow as she finally reached the snow covered garden. Looking around, she let out a squawk of surprise when she tripped over something on the ground, falling flat on her face in the snow.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed when she got snow down the front of her dress. She jumped up, frantically dancing around trying to get it out. "HOLY SHIT!" She shouted again, squirming around. When she finally rid her outfit free of snow, she looked down to see what had made her fall. A wide grin crossed her face- a dozen white lilies were wrapped in light ivory paper, their petals curved slightly with their sweet smell filling her nose. Another note was taped to the wrapping.

"_Come find me! I'll give you a hint- George and I used to hide out here all the time when we were kids. If you can figure that out, Darling, I'll love you forever. But I already do, so that doesn't help much…"_ Hannah started to laugh again, imagining teenage Fred and George running out of the house to their secret hideout to avoid getting into trouble. She paused and looked around the yard, pursing her pale lips as she looked around.

"Fred, damn you!" She cursed, popping her collar against the breeze. Suddenly, she noticed orange fireworks in the distance. Her green eyes followed their patterns, smiling as she noticed they spelled out her name. Hannah quickened her pace, turning it into a sprint as she noticed Fred's turned back- his black coat standing out against the snow.

"FRED!" She screamed. "FRED!" Fred, bent over something on the ground, stood up and turned around, his blue eyes sparkling and his smile as wide as his face. Fred was standing in a large fort built roughly out of wood and rocks, the work of two teenage boys who needed a place to test their experiments. It was perfect.

"HANNAH!" Fred shouted back. He held out his arms for Hannah to run into. Hannah started to laugh as she jumped into his arms, hanging onto his neck as he spun her around. Fred buried his face into her snow covered hair, smiling to himself.

"You planned all that?" Hannah whispered into the crook of his shoulder. Fred nodded, lacing his arms tighter around her waist, weaving his fingers in the silk of her dress just above her arse. "All for me?" She whispered again, smiling against his neck. Fred nodded and pulled back, touching her cheek lightly with the palm of his calloused hand.

"It's a special day Hannah," Fred smiled. "Remember when I said I wanted Chinese food?" Hannah looked at him, puzzled, but Fred grinned widely and stepped aside, flinging his arms out. "Surprise!" He cried cheerfully. Hannah laughed in delight as she saw the feast before her. Hannah grinned as she looked over the wide feast, feeling her stomach growl in anticipation.

"You remembered how much I love egg rolls!" She cried as Fred patted a cushion on the floor. Before she sank down he quickly helped her remove the purple coat still hanging onto her shoulders. Hannah laughed as she saw his eyes bug out of his head when he saw how the dress took in all her curves.

"Darling, you look stunning," he crooned, kissing the back of her hand. Hannah smiled, taking in his ivory t shirt paired with a pair of loose black pants. She couldn't hide her smile at the sight of his tattoo showing through the thin material of his shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, rubbing his large hands in her own. Fred shrugged and nodded his head towards the corner, where he set out a pile of wood.

"I'll have a treat for us after we're done," he grinned. Hannah could see the anticipation rising into his eyes. She smiled and stood up on tiptoe to kiss his jaw, right on a large freckle.

"Does it involve chocolate?" She whispered deviously. "You know that's my weakness." Fred smirked and touched her pearl necklace, pulling her towards him. With an evil glint he smiled again, his upper lip curling over his top teeth.

"Even better," he crooned. Hannah laughed as he assaulted her with kisses, squirming in his firm grasp.

"You prat," she groaned, "you're keeping me from the food!" Fred grinned and tugged her onto the floor, pulling her onto his lap. She nestled against his chest and rested her cheek on his chest, content to hear his beating heart.

"You'll live," he laughed. "You're only small." Hannah pouted and folded her arms over her chest, giving him puppy dog eyes that she knew would melt his heart.

"What if I told you I was feeding for two now?" She asked slyly. Fred's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he dropped the eggroll he was about to put on a plate. He looked at her in shock and his jaw dropped open comically.

"Wait what?" He yelped, pinning her to the wall of the fort. Hannah started laughing hysterically and snatched an eggroll off of the tray, biting into it, happy with her joke.

"Only joking Love," she cooed. Fred scowled playfully at her, and when she took another bite of the eggroll, he nipped at it too, kissing her sweetly. She glared at him as he cheerfully ate the rest of her snippet of food.

"You deserved that," he laughed. Hannah smirked and picked up a small container of red sauce, carefully pouring some onto a spoon and smearing it on Fred's nose carefully. He looked up at her in shock as she started to laugh at the sight, rolling onto the floor.

"You deserved that too!" She cried. Fred smirked and picked up the chicken chow mein, threateningly holding it up to her eye level. She narrowed her green eyes at him as he cackled in a way that would have the devil himself running in fear.

"You'll pay Darling!" He cried. Hannah screamed in horror as Fred pressed her to the floor, holding her in place with his muscular forearm. He laughed hysterically as Hannah squirmed helplessly below him, eyes wide as he threatened to pour the food over her head.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING!" She screeched. Fred paused and smirked deviously, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Anything?" He asked slyly. Hannah squirmed and kicked out her legs, cringing in horror.

"ANYTHING!" She screamed. Fred smirked and bent his face down to hers, an inch from her lips. He smirked and looked up at her, amused by the terror etched on her face.

"Lick the sauce off my face," he demanded. Hannah groaned and thought heavily for a moment, lying still in his grasp. Fred smirked and waited, tipping the container slightly. When Hannah saw him do this, she squeaked in terror and nodded furiously.

"I'LL DO IT!" She cried. Fred smirked and closed his eyes, thoroughly amused by his prank. Hannah glared at him as she got to work, saving his lips for last. Fred eagerly captured her own onto his and kissed her deeply. Hannah sighed against his mouth and smiled up at him, tucking his hair behind his ear. Fred smirked and nuzzled his head into her neck, kissing her repeatedly.

"You're lucky I love you," she sighed. They finished eating quickly, in between witty banter and more kisses. Fred kissed her forehead and stood up, going over to the fireplace. Hannah grinned and watched him carefully as he pulled his wand out of his pocket, prodding the wood. She caught her breath as a warm glow was spread over his handsome features, illuminating his own fiery hair. He looked over at her and grinned as he caught her blushing.

"You see something you're interested in, Jay?" He drawled, reaching for a pot. Hannah scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, walking over to kneel beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder, content to watch him work.

"Certainly not you," she retorted, sticking out her tongue. Fred smirked and handed her a stick with a strawberry on it.

"Ouch," he laughed. "Kiss my cheek and maybe I'll forgive you." Hannah grinned and shook her head playfully.

"Kiss my ass, Weasley," she retorted. Fred smirked and slapped her arse playfully. Hannah glared at him but couldn't hide the smile that slid across her face. "Hell I love you," she sighed into his shoulder. Fred smiled into the crackling fire, patting his pocket to make sure his surprise was still in there.

"I love you too Darling," Fred murmured. "You'll love dessert." Hannah grinned as he showed her the pot. Inside was melted chocolate, bubbling happily. She laughed as Fred poked the strawberry into the pot, coating it in the sweet confectionary before popping it into his mouth, beaming in pride. The strawberry made his cheek bulge slightly as he grinned at his girlfriend.

"Impressive, Chef Weasley," Hannah laughed, clapping. "How long were you planning this?" Fred thought for a moment, chewing on the fruit in his mouth before answering.

"A couple of weeks," he decided. "I wanted today to be special." Hannah smiled and bit into her strawberry, closing her eyes in happiness as the sweetness exploded into her mouth, coating her tongue.

"You succeeded," she smiled. "This has been the best date we have ever had." Fred smiled and took her hand, pulling her up and handing her coat into her waiting hands. She smiled and touched his cheek in thanks before slipping into the soft wool.

"It's about to get a lot better Darling," he murmured to himself. They set outside, walking hand in hand in the snow. It was turning to evening now, and the setting sun cast a warm orange glow over the pure snow. Hannah smiled into the sky, letting the coolness of the evening ghost over her cheeks. Fred found himself so captivated by her he nearly walked by the gazebo he had set up.

"In here Hannah," he crooned in her ear, pressing the base of his hand into the small of her back. She smiled warmly at him and stepped up, grinning as she looked around. Fred smiled and leaned against the entry way, content to watch her innocence. Hannah reached up and touched the lights he had strung up, smiling when she realized they were sleeping fairies nestled into open jars.

"Fred, did you do this?" She whispered, whirling around to face him. Fred blushed slightly and nodded, grinning slyly. He ran a hand over his ginger hair and smiled up at her.

"George helped," he offered. "We started on this over the summer. The fairies were Kaylee's idea, bless her." Hannah smiled in pride at him and walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck. She stared up into his handsome freckled face, kissing him gently.

"I love you," she murmured. Fred smiled back and pressed his lips to her forehead as they started to sway in time to the music in their heads.

"I don't think it's possible to love me more than I love you," he smiled. Hannah shook her head and grinned.

"Nu uh," she giggled. "I love you more." Fred smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out two fortune cookies. He handed one of them to Hannah and grinned widely, closing her fingers around it.

"Let's see what the future holds, shall we?" He grinned. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" They cracked them open together, and into Hannah's hand poured not a slip of paper, but a sparkling ring. Hannah stared at it in shock, and looked up at Fred with wide eyes, feeling her heart beating as fast as hummingbird's wings. Surely it couldn't be...

"Fred what the hell is this?" She choked out. Fred smiled softly, making the corners of his blue eyes crinkle lovingly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another envelope. He pressed it into her shaking hand and kissed her fingers lovingly.

"One more, I promise," he crooned in his low voice. Hannah swallowed and with trembling fingers, opened the envelope, pulling out the last letter.

"_My future doesn't exist without you, Darling. Will you marry me?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If this chapter doesn't get me reviews, I don't know what will. Please review for a happy wedding :)<em>**


	35. Charlie's Words of Wisdom

**AN- Wow! All happiness for the big proposal! Now, I know this gets kind of fluffy, but just bear with me... I have plans for our next chapter. Let's just say it'll be "dynamite"... muahaha.**

* * *

><p>Fred swallowed the nervous lump in his throat as he looked up at his wide eyed girlfriend. He had crouched down on one knee when she pulled out the letter from the cream coloured parchment. With a panicked sense of horror, Fred wondered if he did this too soon.<p>

"Hannah?" He dared stammer. His shaky voice echoed back at him in the gazebo. The fairies were going wild in their jars, squealing in fairy talk to one another and gesturing wildly to the ring Hannah held in her shaky palm. Hannah snapped back to reality and gazed down at Fred, her face blank. Fred swallowed the lump in his throat, "Darling?" At those words, Hannah started laughing hysterically and knelt down beside Fred, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Fred responded enthusiastically by pulling her down onto the ground below him, hoisting himself up by his forearms to kiss her.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Hannah whispered excitedly. "Oh yes Fred Weasley, I'll marry you!" Giggling like a school girl, she extended her hand for Fred to slide the shining ring onto her hand. She smiled up at him, stroking his cheek as he kissed her over and over.

"I love you," he murmured. "I don't know what I would have done if you said no!" Smirking, Hannah poked his long nose playfully and giggled again, giddy as George when he has too much to drink.

"We all know you would have crawled into a hole in the middle of Canada, cried for ages, gotten really fat because you ate too much ice cream, and then died from heart break!" She cried, throwing her arms out to the side.

"I swear, you get stranger every day," Fred groaned. Hannah's light and happy laughter filled the tiny enclosure, and Fred smiled as he allowed the sound to momentarily distract him from life.

"I don't get stranger, I'm just too awesome for this planet," she smiled. Fred chuckled and stood up, brushing his pants free of snow and smiled down at Hannah, who was admiring the sparkle of her ring. She ran the rosy tip of her finger along the edge of the golden band up to the curve of the diamond that rested on top of it. With a sharp and quick flick of her wrist, the ring caught the light and sent a tiny rainbow across her blushed cheeks.

"Does it please you?" Fred asked nervously, twisting the edge of his shirt around his finger. Hannah looked up at him in surprise, rising to her feet in a swift movement to better see his face.

"Of course it pleases me," she said in a stunned tone. "Why would it not?" Fred shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, blushing slightly as he looked down at his toes.

"Well, I want the best for you." He said quietly. Hannah smiled and placed her hands on her waist. Beside her head, a fairy squealed excitedly as she saw the sparkling ring, trying to dive for it, but crashed headfirst into the glass instead.

"Why do you want what's best for me, Fred?" She asked quietly, hiding her smile as she buried her face into his sweet smelling chest. Fred instantly encased her in his arms. His large hands slipped over the silky fabric of her dress repeatedly as he struggled to find words.

"You're my princess, of course," he whispered in the whorl of her ear. Hannah nearly didn't catch his words. She smiled and rose on tiptoe to reach his lips, gently brushing them with hers as he wound his hands in the curly tendrils of her hair.

"Fred, whatever you provide for me, for us," she added quickly, remembering their newly engaged status, "will be more than enough. You go above and beyond." Fred smiled and bent down to kiss her again, but two loud voices made them stumble away from each other in shock.

"I CALLED IT GEORGE YOU OWE ME TWENTY GALLEONS," Kaylee screamed at her husband, sliding towards the gazebo on the icy walkway. Hannah laughed along with her best friend as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug that tore the breath from her young lungs.

"DO NOT YOU BET THEY WOULD GET ENGAGED BY SUNSET," George shouted. "IT'S TWILIGHT NOW." He barrelled towards his brother and scooped him up into a large hug, tossing him over his shoulder. Fred laughed hysterically along with him, and their identical laughs mixed as one.

"Jerk, I said before the sun falls! This is still light!" Kaylee stuck her tongue out at George and continued to squeeze the breath from Hannah. The blonde was turning slightly red in the face from laughing so hard.

"Liar!"

"Ass wipe!"

"Dog breath!"

"Slytherin lover!"

"Potbellied-pig licker!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Fred interrupted by flailing his arms in the air. Kaylee and George stuck their tongues out at each other as Fred squirmed out of George's reach to rescue Hannah from Kaylee's death grip.

"Honestly, you two fight like an old married couple," Hannah joked playfully. Groans rose from Kaylee and George simultaneously.

"Enough about us and our marriage issues," joked George, "YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED. Kaylee! Pop the champagne!" Kaylee grinned and Accio'd the bottle of champagne they had left to chill in the snow. George conjured four crystal glasses and tossed the bottle to Fred, smiling widely.

"You're getting married, you two can pop it." He grinned, guarding Kaylee from the possible projectile. Fred and Hannah smiled at each other, and Hannah stepped back holding up her arms in self-defence.

"I'll let you do this one," she smirked. "Last time someone asked me to pop champagne, I hit Dominic in the eye and knocked him out cold!" The sound of Fred's laughter accompanied the loud and wet pop of the bottle top and the cork went flying into the back field.

"AND ITS' TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" George shouted, catching the stream of champagne with two of the glasses. The tinted drink gurgled merrily as the tiny bubbles erupted into tiny fireworks inside the glass, sending the fairies into a tither over the smell.

"Ravenclaw comes in for the comeback," Hannah cried, swiftly plucking the stemmed glasses from his fingers. Kaylee let out a cheer for her house.

"Ravenclaw Beater diverts the attention of Gryffindor Beater!" She squealed, snatching George's champagne glass from his hands and finishing the last sip.

"FOUL!" George shouted, frantically waving his arms. "UNWORTHY TRICKERY BY RAVENCLAW!" Hannah smacked Kaylee upside the head.

"Penalty goes to Gryffindor! It's Fred Weasley, going in for their penalty shot. He shoots-" he quickly grasped Hannah by the waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss, bending her backwards. "SCORE!" Hannah gasped and shoved him away, grinning wildly.

"Ravenclaw will not fall for such trickery," she cried. She wound her leg around Fred's waist and yanked him flush against her hips. "Not when they are such strong competitors." Fred's eyebrows were up in his hair by now, and he smirked with pleasure.

"Gryffindor has taken the lead," George crooned behind her, swiftly winding his arms around Kaylee's narrow waist and pulling her up onto his toes. "It's a tight match, folks!" Hannah smirked and ran her hands under Fred's shirt, teasing his lower abdomen, feeling the muscles jerk.

"That doesn't mean Ravenclaw doesn't have a few tricks up their sleeves," Hannah cooed lightly. Kaylee smirked and reached up behind her to run her fingers through George's short ginger locks.

"Ravenclaw blocks Gryffindor's advances," she cried, covering George's pursed lips with her hands. "It looks to be a sure win for the team this year." Fred, always a competitive person, scooped Hannah up into his arms as she got distracted by high fiving Kaylee.

"FRED!" She screamed in surprise, throwing her arms around his neck. Fred grinned to himself and tossed Hannah over the railing and into the snow. Her screams followed her as she disappeared into a snow drift. Kaylee burst into hysterical laughter and leaned against the frame of the gazebo, clutching her chest as she turned red in the face.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" George shouted, chest bumping Fred. Hannah's damp blonde head popped out of the snow and she glared at Fred, narrowing her eyes up at her fiancé. Fred smiled cheekily at her and extended his hands, trying to hide a smile.

"Do you want help up Darling?" A snowball hit him in the face the moment he stopped speaking. Looking at Hannah in surprise, Fred spat a clump of snow out of his mouth. Hannah smirked and flopped backwards into the drift of snow, content with her life. She had the best friends in the world, an amazing fiance, and adorable nephew. What more could she want? Laughing like a child, she tossed up a handful of snow and smiled as the snowflakes made their home on her long eyelashes. Yes, life was being kind to her after many months of hard trials.

* * *

><p>"Of all the places Charlie could have decided to work, he picks Romania?" Hannah grumbled as she and Fred packed their bags. Fred smirked as he stuffed a striped sweater into his rucksack and tickled Leonardo under his little chin.<p>

"Well Darling, it's where all the dragons are," he reminded her. Hannah scowled and shoved him in the shoulder playfully, invoking a fit of giggles of Leonardo.

"Obviously you dumb pickle," she said crossly. When she saw Fred duck his head to hide his smile, she raised her eyebrow and sniffed. "What's got you so amused?"

"You do, actually," Fred grinned. Hannah frowned and scooped up Leonardo, cuddling him to her stomach. The little Pygmy Puff squealed excitedly at the affection and started to gum on her wrist. Hannah and Fred were both dismayed that their baby was growing up so fast. He was starting to teeth- Hannah was worried, seeing as he was the runt of the litter, and she wondered about how he would develop. Now that he was, she wanted him to go back to being teeny and adorable.

"And why do I amuse you?" She scowled, trying to pry her saturated wrist free. Fred grinned and cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her face upwards so he could smile at her. Hannah felt her cheeks flush from the intensity of his gaze.

"You always do. Your little quirks, your facial expressions, and the cute little nicknames you like to call me. It's one hundred percent you Hannah, and I love it." He sealed his words with a kiss on her lips, and Hannah dropped Leonardo into her rucksack to wrap her arms around Fred's neck. Leonardo squealed happily as he cuddled down into the thickness of one of her sweaters, gumming on the rucksack string and purring as he did so.

"Damn you and your flattery, Fred Weasley!" She said breathlessly against his temple as he attacked her neck with feather light kisses. Fred smirked and touched her ring, taking her by the wrist and brushing the back of her hand across his cheek to feel the cool diamond graze his multitude of freckles.

"I can't help how I am. I got the good genes of the family," he smiled. He let his hands drop from Hannah's waist to toy with the strings of her rucksack as she snuggled against Fred's heart. Just as he was starting to enjoy the compressing silence that needed no words, he let out a loud yelp of pain that sent Hannah flying back from him and into the wall. A photo frame came down and hit her and she doubled over, swearing angrily as Fred quickly removed his hand from the bag.

"LEONARDO GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled. Hannah woozily opened her eyes and saw Fred shaking his arm, trying to get the teething Pygmy Puff on his finger. She burst into hysterical laughter when Fred sent the screaming Leonardo flying out of their room and into the closet, where he landed safely on a stack of fluffy white towels.

"We really need to get him teething toys," Hannah sighed, gingerly touching the new bump that was already starting to form on her head. Fred wiped the Pygmy Puff drool off his fingers onto the bed sheets in disgust.

"Or a muzzle," he said sourly. Hannah smirked and walked over, stumbling slightly when the world swooped out from under her feet. Fred quickly caught her as she was nearly sent crashing to their floor. "Careful now!" Hannah cried out in surprise as Fred's muscular arms wrapped around her tightly, inches away from the hardwood. Their stunned expression made each other laugh, and Fred pulled her back up, yanking her down onto the bed beside him.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was falling for you," Hannah joked, pecking Fred's cheek. Fred rolled his eyes and sighed, but couldn't hide his wide smile as he stared adoringly at his fiancé.

"For the goodness of Merlin, I love you!"

* * *

><p>"CHARLIE!" Hannah screamed in surprise when her favourite Weasley scooped her up over his shoulder and ran around yelling in joy. Fred started laughing hysterically and dropped their bags onto the floor of Charlie's room. They had arrived in Romania that evening, after a tearful farewell with Leonardo- the tears, of course, came from the Pygmy Puff as he was forced to stay with Kaylee and George while his beloved Fred and Hannah were gone for the weekend.<p>

"I'M JUST SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" He yelled in delight. Hannah laughed along with him as Charlie spun her around before rushing over to his baby brother, also engulfing him.

"Charlie! Can't breathe!" Fred gasped when Charlie's well-muscled and overly freckled arms encased him. Charlie shushed him and held him even tighter. All around them, Charlie's dragon keeping friends laughed and rescued Hannah from Charlie's grasp, all of them accepting her as their own.

"Brother, how are you?" Charlie said cheerfully, clapping him on the back. "I haven't seen you since the last wedding, what was it, almost a year now! Wow, you're certainly filling out. Do I sense more muscles?" He pinched Fred's biceps playfully and smirked as Fred squirmed in protest. Fred laughed and nudged out of Charlie's arms.

"Good to see you too," he grinned. "I'll have you know these muscles came from building a gazebo all summer with George. I'm tank now!" Charlie laughed so loudly it made everyone in the room smile. His happiness was always infectious.

"Aw, ickle Freddiekins working out to impress his girlfriend," he crooned. Fred grinned shyly all of a sudden, gazing firmly at the floor, and Charlie narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, squinting at Fred. "Fred, what did you do..?" Fred smirked, and suddenly, Charlie's best friend Sawyer yelled out.

"WHOA, LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THIS ROCK!" He shouted, holding up Hannah's hand up like a victor. Hannah blushed profusely and all the guys immediately started to tease her. Charlie nearly fainted in shock had it not been for Fred to catch him.

"You… you proposed?" He said weakly. Fred and Hannah nodded, and Hannah detached herself from the guys to join Fred's waiting hand. They smiled at the pale and incredulous ginger.

"He proposed," Hannah smiled. Fred grinned proudly, and mouthed the words over his shoulder to the guys, who all gave him eager thumbs up. Charlie's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Like, as in, with a ring?"

"No, Charlie, I proposed with a turtle." Fred rolled his eyes and Hannah smacked the back of his head sharply for his insensitivity. Charlie started to grin wildly and gestured to Hannah.

"You mean, to this girl right here? This beautiful creature?" He squealed, hopping up and down in circles around Hannah. Their laughter and kiss confirmed him. "MERLIN ALL MIGHTY I'M GOING TO HAVE LITTLE BABY FRED AND HANNAH'S RUNNING AROUND!"

"Whoa now, we're getting married, not having a baby!" Fred laughed. Charlie gave Hannah a knowing look and patted her stomach tenderly.

"We all know that one thing leads to the next," he scoffed. "Soon you will be spawning Weasley pranksters!" Hannah moaned and dramatically fell into the arms of an Irish dragon keeper behind her- the latter was ecstatic.

"Heaven forbid my babies wind up like Fred!" She gasped. "That'll be the death of me, surely!" Fred pretended to look offended as Charlie summoned a bottle of their best champagne to celebrate.

"But Darling, if they wind up like you that means they will still cause trouble. Only they won't get caught!" Hannah grinned maniacally and danced over to Fred's waiting arms and jumped onto his back, smiling widely.

"Shush now, don't give away my secrets," she giggled. "So, Charlie, we have a wedding to plan. Do you want to help me out?" The wide smile on Charlie's freckled face answered her wish.

"Hannah, it would be my honour," he whispered through his tears. Later that evening, after Hannah bid the boys an early night so she could prepare herself for her date with Charlie the next day, Fred and Charlie snuck a bottle of Firewhiskey from the kitchen and army crawled back to Charlie's room where Hannah slept.

"This reminds me of when you were thirteen and I was of legal drinking age," Charlie snickered in front of Fred. "Only now you're of age and probably won't get so drunk you vomit all over my bed." Fred smirked as he remembered that night.

"Only if you promise not to eat my chocolate biscuits again," he retorted. Charlie giggled and clapped his hand over his mouth to hide the sound. Fred held the bottle tucked into his armpit to prevent its breakage.

"Go, go, go!" Fred whispered. Charlie tucked and rolled into his room and Fred followed, shutting the creaking door as quietly as he could. Pressing his calloused hands into the warn, blue carpet, he pushed himself up and quietly high fived his brother. On the double bed in the corner, Hannah sighed in her sleep and rolled over to face the wall with her face buried into her pillow.

"Let's have a talk Fred," Charlie said quietly, sinking down onto the blankets on the floor. He had willingly given up his bed for his brother and Hannah so they could sleep easily. His only requirement- no shagging.

"You want to talk about Hannah, don't you?" Fred responded, just as quietly. Charlie pouted and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Why do you always have to do that?" He cried softly.

"Do what?"

"Read my mind all the time, seriously, it's like you have mastered Occlumency." Charlie popped open their drink and poured it into the mugs he rescued from Sawyer's area of the kitchen. "But yeah, you're right. Tell me what made you propose." Fred smiled as he sipped the drink, relishing the warmth that spread through his cold body. They didn't heat the dragon keeper house too well.

"It was a series of things," Fred said after a long period of silence, during which Charlie sat expectantly in front of Fred, awaiting a response.

"Like what?" Charlie asked, as curious as a child. Fred smiled softly, unusually calm and relaxed for a Weasley twin.

"Like after Dominic died." He began. "I believe that was where it all started. I saw her nearly kill herself because she loved her brother so much, she wanted to die out of guilt and grief. Her whole life was about Dom. And when he was taken from her, it was fate's cruelest punishment. It was that terrible, terrible circumstance that showed me how seriously she takes her family. The second? When Dominic's son was born." Charlie interrupted him for a moment. In shock he nearly dropped his drink.

"Dominic has a son?" He hissed, brown eyes flinging open in shock. Fred nodded in confirmation and Charlie sat, dumbfounded. "Well, I've been out of the loop." Fred laughed and pretended to glare at his brother.

"Do I get to finish or not?" He threatened, tipping his mug at Charlie. Charlie, in response, buried his nose into his drink. "Thank you. As I was saying, Hannah and I took little Damian in until Susan could regain her sanity. Losing her boyfriend and getting knocked up with his kid kind of took its toll on her I reckon. So we took the teeny bloke in and raised him. We had our biggest fight as a couple that night." Charlie couldn't help but interrupt again.

"You two actually fought?" He gasped, clutching his heart and falling back onto his deflated pillow. "I must be in another world!" Fred glared at him and punched him in the knee. Behind them, Hannah sighed in her sleep and rolled over again, facing the boys and draping her arm off the bed so her fingertips grazed the ratty carpet.

"Shut up, or I'll Silencio you. I don't even remember why we fought, but all I remember is waking up in a chair with a baby in my arms and Hannah kissing me. To be honest, it felt like a dream. I felt like I was the hard working father who came home to take care of his sick wife and colicky child. I fell more in love with Hannah then than ever, because I realized she was the one I wanted to have my children with. If I was ever going to have Weasley spawn, I wanted them to come from her. I mean, yeah, there's the whole sleeping together and sex stuff, but then there's not wanting to because you want that to be special. And, well, Hannah's special. I don't look at her in lust. It was never about lust. That's what made me realize I was in love with her as a future wife. She was more than a girlfriend, she was so woven in my life I couldn't do anything about it. I proposed two weeks later." Silence fell over the room aside from Hannah's gentle and easy breaths. Charlie's brown eyes, hidden behind his eyelids, opened to seek Fred's. He never heard Fred talk so seriously in his life. Fred, he could see, was a changed man.

"Fred, why the hell couldn't you have realized all this back when I first noticed you were in love with her?" He smiled, sipping his drink. Fred shrugged and looked over his shoulder at his sleeping fiancé. Her face was peaceful in sleep, and she looked much younger. Much like their years at Hogwarts. But everyone, he realized, looked young in their sleep, because it was far easier to enter a world entirely of their own with their own thoughts rather than face the trials of the world they had to wake up in. Dreamers were the lucky ones. They got to continue their dreams into the day and their only punishment was to be brought back down to earth by those who could not fathom the thoughts they conjured. Hannah and he were the dreamers, constantly being pulled back down by others around them who wanted to contain their zest. It was only in each other, Fred knew, that they could stay in their dreams for as long as they wanted. But they had a rare talent- they had the ability to make their dreams come true. But in Fred's dreams, he had one nightmare, and this is what he shared with Charlie.

"Because," Fred answered quietly, pulling his knees to his chest. "I already messed up before, I didn't want to lose Hannah. Even now, I still have nightmares about her leaving me or telling me that I was just a waste of time. It's my biggest fear with her." Charlie opened his mouth to give words of encouragement, but Hannah broke the silence.

"Fred," she murmured in her sleep. They watched her as she smiled slightly, seeing things they could not. Her hand curled close to her heart, and the diamond ring caught the light of the moon. "Don't leave me," she crooned gently. Spasms crossed her face as her dream took a turn for the worst, and she cried out against the invisible demons. "FRED NO!" She screamed, shooting up in bed, her eyes opened wide. One look at her told the boys she was still asleep, but nevertheless, Fred immediately jumped to his feet and curled his hands around hers, pulling her against his chest.

'I'm right here, it's okay," he crooned in her ear, rocking her gently. Slowly, her body relaxed against his and her harsh breaths calmed again as her green eyes fluttered shut. Fred smiled and kissed the crown of her head as he sank onto the bed with her still entangled around him. Charlie smiled to himself as Fred gave into sleep, and he silently slipped out of the room, deciding that he would bunk with Sawyer instead. As he crawled into the spare bed, he smiled to himself. Fred had nothing to worry about. There was no doubt in his mind that the next few months would go perfect for the two of them. Nothing could go wrong.

Sadly, he was sorely mistaken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Eeeh, very fluffy. What do you think of Charlie's enthusiasm? Their brotherly talk? Leonardo growing up? Fred's fears- will they happen? What's fate have in store for them next?<strong>

**Stay tuned, I can guarantee it'll be an emotional rollercoaster!**

**Review please :)**


	36. Flatline

**AN- Hey guys. I know this is a long chapter, and trust me, it was very hard to write. You'll find out why. I just want to say, have faith in me on this- my story will end happily. **

* * *

><p>"Charlie, do you care to explain why you're wrangling up all the old Monster Book of Monsters?" Bill asked his younger brother. Charlie, bored out of his mind, decided that he needed to have a bit of fun during his two week vacation. The Weasley clan was gathered at the Burrow for Fred and George's twenty first birthdays, much to their chagrin. Even Auntie Muriel, now one hundred and five, made a quick visit.<p>

"If I told you I would have to kill you," Charlie said seriously. As if on cue, one of the books snapped at Bill's ankles, and Bill jumped backwards in shock.

"It bit me!" He cried. Charlie grinned proudly down at the ratty book that was trying to tear apart its mate. He bent down and stroked the spine, making the Monster book purr.

"Who's a good monster book? You are! Yes you are!" He cooed. Bill rolled his eyes and sipped his mug of tea. Down below, they could hear their mum yelling at Ginny for tracking mud into the house.

"Does this have anything to do with the twins' birthday?" He eyed the party hats Charlie had painstakingly taped to their covers. He flicked one of the sparkly hats and suffered the consequences when the demon book clamped down on his thumb.

"Maybe it does, or maybe I'm celebrating my own party!" Charlie cried, trying to keep his plan a secret. Suddenly, he was jerked forward by his pet books when they mutinied against him, throwing him past Bill and down the stairwell.

"INCOMING GUYS!" Bill bellowed over the railing. Charlie screamed as he fell head over heels down the stairs with the books biting his ankles and body. With a tremendous crash, Charlie hit the ground with the books still gnawing his ankles and wrists.

"Charlie? What are you doing?" Fred yelped, running into the room with the rest of the Weasley clan. Ginny took one look at her older brother and burst into fits of giggles when one of the books took a bite out of his arse.

"Happy birthday!" Charlie said weakly, flopping onto his back. "I trained them to sing!" Hannah, holding Fred's hand, hid a smile behind her hand when the smallest Monster Book of Monsters tried to bite Charlie's fingers.

"Best singing I've heard in years," Fred smirked. "Better than George, at least." Mr Weasley turned away so he could laugh as George pretended to look offended.

"Not all of us can be the next Mozzarella!" Kaylee and Hannah simultaneously choked on their glasses of red wine and coughed violently. Everyone looked at them in shock as Hannah went red in the face with laughter. Kaylee had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"George Honey it's Mozart!" Kaylee and Hannah fell against each other and burst into laughter again when George blushed in embarrassment.

"I was a Gryffindor, not a Ravenclaw," he pouted. Kaylee and Hannah smiled at each other as Mr Weasley let out a large guffaw.

"I love you anyways," Kaylee cooed as she stood on tiptoes to kiss George's cheek. George's scowl softened and he wrapped his arm around her narrow shoulders, chuckling softly.

"I love you too, even if you try to make me look like an idiot." Fred snorted as Hannah wound her arms around his narrow waist, burying her face into the thin material of his white t shirt.

"Georgie, you don't need the girls to do that!" George reached over and smacked Fred on the back of the hand and smirked.

"Happy birthday, ugly git," he laughed. Fred grinned and lifted his knee to hit his twin in the side.

"Back at you, ya freckle-faced tosser."

* * *

><p>Kaylee and Mrs Weasley giggled together as they tried to rouse Hannah from her sleep. Their favourite blonde swatted the feather Mrs Weasley was tickling her with away from the curve of her nose. She sneezed lightly and scrunched up her face.<p>

"Go 'way," she mumbled, snuggling against Fred's shoulder in the easy grip of his arm. Kaylee smirked when Fred snored lightly. Mrs Weasley chuckled as she noticed her son's bare chest. He never did enjoy wearing shirts to bed, even when it was winter. Hannah mumbled under her breath and slid her arm around his waist, nestling her head against his overly freckled chest. Fred yawned and wrapped his arms around her tighter, nestling his face into her curls.

"Any signs of bruising on his neck?" She whispered, straining to see Fred's collarbone region. Kaylee frowned and gingerly bent over the sleeping couple, holding her brown hair up so she wouldn't wake them.

"Yes! One lovebite!" She cried quietly in excitement, pointing to the hollow of his neck. Mrs Weasley squealed and clapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late- Fred snapped his blue eyes open and grasped Kaylee around her wrist and yanked her down onto the bed. Hannah jerked her eyes open and smirked up at Fred.

"I'll have you know that's a freckle," Hannah yawned, stretching her arms out over her friend. Kaylee and Mrs Weasley blushed at each other sheepishly.

"More like a birthmark, actually," Fred smirked, touching the mole on his neck. "But good guess Darling." Hannah rolled her eyes playfully and wiggled out of bed, reaching up to the sky and down for her toes. When she rolled her spine up again she smiled widely.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She said brightly, dancing over to the closet. Even though the twins' birthday was a month prior, Hannah and Fred decided to stay at the Burrow to plan for their wedding, now only a month away.

"Gorgeous," Fred mumbled around his yawn. He blearily looked at his mum and sister in law in confusion. "What are you lot doing in our room?" Kaylee smirked and pointed to the opposite bed where she had been with George the night before.

"Stealing your fiancé!" Hannah screamed when Kaylee snatched her waist and picked her up. Hannah protested greatly, squirming like a puppy in the grasp of the two stronger women. Fred smirked and stretched his arms, winking up at the women in his life.

"I demand late fees," he smiled, "if you don't bring her back by four." Kaylee looked at her wristwatch and let out a squawk of protest, grabbing a pair of shorts and a sweater for Hannah from the closet.

"Molly it's noon!" Mrs Weasley glared at her son and grasped a hairbrush, running it through Hannah's waist length curls. Hannah winced with pain when the tangles were ripped apart with Mrs Weasley's haste.

"Fred, out!" She ordered, pointing the hairbrush threateningly at her son, who shot her a wolfish grin. "Hannah has to change." Hannah blushed as she regarded herself in the mirror- Fred's baggy t-shirt that fell to her knees and nothing else.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Fred shrugged, sliding out of their bed and onto his feet. He shot Hannah a cheeky grin before rushing out the door, avoiding the swats aimed at his head from Kaylee and his mum. "See you soon Darling!" Hannah swore at him in retort and shook her fist.

"Cheeky arse bugger!" She cried. "You've seen nothing!" Fred's laughter answered her as he ran down the stairs. Mrs Weasley chuckled and pulled Hannah's abundant curls up into a bun, leaving a few ringlets to hang around her shoulders. "I'm marrying that git," Hannah sighed, burying her face into her hands. Kaylee snickered as she forced Hannah's chin upwards so she could put on her makeup.

"I have no sympathy for you, I married his twin," she snorted. "Welcome to a life of hell." Mrs Weasley laughed and forced Hannah into a pretty purple sweater and jean shorts. Hannah tried to protest, claiming she was perfectly capable of dressing herself. Her cries went unnoticed by the two women.

"I tried my best to raise them," Mrs Weasley sighed. "They're very independent, Fred and George are." Hannah and Kaylee nodded in agreement, and at last, Hannah was free to stand. Facing the mirror, she smiled at the masterpiece her favourite girls created.

"How can you guys take something as hideous as me in the morning and turn it into that?" She cried, poking her reflection. Kaylee waggled her fingers and raised her eyebrows with a twinkle in her eye.

"Magic!" She whispered dramatically. Hannah rolled her eyes and with a light push to Kaylee's chest, sent her friend flat on her back onto the bed.

"And I'm best friends with you because..?" Hannah questioned, accepting the white flats Mrs Weasley handed her. Kaylee grinned cheekily and jumped up, throwing her arms around Hannah's neck and squeezing her tightly.

"Because you love me!" She cried, grinning widely. Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes, but smirked as Kaylee skipped out of the room.

"Yes, I do, now don't push it."

* * *

><p>"I'll pay you ten Galleons to sniff Charlie's feet."<p>

"Hell no!"

"Come on George! How bad can they be?"

"….Fred, if you can recall in that pea sized brain of yours, Charlie has made it his goal to wear the same pair of socks for an entire year."

"So?"

"It's June, dumbass."

"Fine then, fifteen Galleons." With a sigh, George shot his twin a dirty look before bending over the couch by his older brother's feet. Charlie grunted in his sleep, making his foot twitch lightly. George gagged slightly when he saw the almost black socks.

"These were white," he hissed at Fred. Fred smirked and raised his eyebrows. George gagged again, plugging his nose.

"Get moving, Tosspot," Fred hissed. George swore at him, but the curse quickly turned into a noise of disgust as he looked at Charlie's feet.

"You're a foul evil git and if it weren't for you getting married I would see to it you never saw the light of day again!" With a deep breath of fresh air, George swiftly bent over his brother's feet and inhaled deeply. Immediately after doing so, he stumbled backwards into the wall, dry heaving. Fred laughed hysterically, falling onto the floor as George's face slowly matched his hair.

"Kaylee your husband and his evil twin are children!" Fred and George grinned identically up at the women they loved who were quickly sliding down the bannister. Charlie woke up with a loud snort and wiped a strand of drool off his chin.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, scratching his stomach sleepily. The corner of Fred's mouth twitched as he reached into his wallet, emptying the contents into George's outstretched palms.

"Go back to bed Charlie, this doesn't concern you," George said with a wicked grin. But Fred shook his head and grabbed his older brother's hand, yanking him off the couch.

"I need him to come into London with me," he said excitedly. "George, you too." He turned back to Hannah and touched her chin lightly, smiling widely. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What business do you have in town?" Hannah asked curiously as Fred pecked her on the cheek lightly. He winked mischievously as George and Charlie yanked on shoes and their jackets. Kaylee hopped on George's back and kissed his neck, making her husband jump in shock.

"A surprise for my fiancé," Fred murmured in her ear, gently tugging her towards him by her belt loops. Hannah smiled and entwined her arms around his back, grinning up at him.

"What is it?" She whispered excitedly. Fred winked again and spun Hannah around in a circle, making her light and happy laughter fill the room.

"You'll see on our wedding night!" A deep blush spread over Hannah's cheeks as George and Charlie fist bumped each other.

"You perverted git," Hannah cried. Kaylee snickered and buried her face into George's soft ginger hair. Fred winked down at his fiancé and smirked back at his twin. Charlie, being the oblivious child he always is, was meowing at Leonardo the Pygmy Puff. Leonardo hissed at him and bit his nose.

"It's only as perverted as you make it," Fred reminded her with a devious look. Mrs Weasley entered the room in time to hear his comment and smacked one of her twins upside the head.

"Fred, you and the boys get out!" She pointed to the doorway and stomped her foot, smacking George and Charlie on their arses as they scampered out, giggling together. "Hannah and Kaylee have to go wedding dress shopping!" Before Fred went to join his brothers, Hannah grabbed his hand and yanked him back towards her. His freckled cheeks twitched happily as she stood on his toes to reach his lips.

"I love you," she smiled, tangling her long fingers into his shirt and pulling him in for one last kiss before shoving him to the door. "Get! I need to go find a dress!" Fred laughed as Charlie and George yanked his arms, dragging him across the lawn.

"I LOVE YOU!" He shouted back at her before they Disapparated, making the well-known "crack". It was only after Kaylee picked her up and flung the fiery blonde over her shoulder that she looked away from where her fiancé disappeared.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you actually sniffed his toe!" George scowled as Fred retold the story to Charlie, who found it hysterical that he was used in such a devious manner.<p>

"I've been tight on money lately!" He tried to protest, yanking out his pockets to prove his point. Fred and Charlie gave him a pointed look and smirked at each other. George shifted uncomfortably beside them, retching slightly at the sight of Charlie's feet. Never again would he see them in the same light.

"Charlie…"

"Yes Fred..?"

"If I recall properly, which I normally do, the shop has been doing better than ever. Success equals business, right?"

"That is true, little brother!" Fred turned to George, smirking from underneath his ginger fringe. He sidestepped a baby in a stroller quickly to avoid falling over.

"You just don't want to admit that sniffing Charlie's feet was worse than the time Hannah and I got you to drink Firewhiskey with Butterbeer mixed together with those Muggle spices we found in her kitchen." George blushed deeply and pouted as the three ginger brothers continued their walk down the street. For every step Fred and George took, Charlie had to take two extra to keep up with them. George looked around for a way out and pointed to the sky.

"Oh look, it's a Nargle," he mumbled. Charlie looked up automatically to see what the strange creature was, but Fred raised his eyebrow and looked at his twin curiously. Almost methodically, George was biting one nail at a time, keeping his eyes above the horizon with a vague look in his eyes.

"What's on your mind Georgie?" Fred asked softly, as behind them, Charlie complained about the lack of Nargles. George jumped slightly at the tone of his brother's voice and shoved his hands into his pockets with a thoughtful look on his handsome face.

"Nah, it's nothing," he shrugged. He picked up his pace, going from a slow and quiet drag to a confident swagger to show Fred just how okay he was. Fred remained unconvinced. Elbowing him in the side, Fred and George fell a couple feet behind Charlie, who was babbling on about just what he would do if he was a woman for a day.

"Nothing? George, where do vanished objects go? Into nothing, right? So therefore, if nothing is in essence, everything, your problem is everywhere. You are forcing us to swim in your troubles because you say it is nothing. How dare you not tell me what it is!" George looked at him with pursed eyebrows and a slightly opened mouth.

"If I knew what you just told me, I would have kept about thirty of my brain cells." Fred rolled his eyes at George's answer and nudged him again. George automatically punched him in the arm to make him stop.

"Tell me what's up," he begged. George scuffed his shoe against the ground and slipped his teeth over the edge of his bottom lip, chewing on it nervously. After a long pause, he finally looked up at his twin- his best friend.

"Kaylee wants to try for a baby." Stunned silence filled the small gap between the twins, and, ironically, a little baby in a stroller squealed up at George and grasped for him, clenching open and shutting his teeny fists.

"A baby?" Fred said in a shocked voice. "As in… a mini Kaylee or George?" A small smile crept onto George's blank face as he thought about it. A child, something he had only ever dreamed of.

"Yeah, our baby. She brought up the idea last night." He glanced up at Fred and nervously ran his finger over the hole on the side of his head. "What do you-" but the wide and ecstatic smile on Fred's face gave him his answer. Uncle Fred- the title suited him, George thought.

"I think it sounds amazing!" He cried, flinging his arm around George's shoulder and laughing in delight. Charlie looked up curiously, but continued to hum under his breath as he struggled to keep up with his brothers. "It's about time you tossers started to breed." George laughed and punched Fred lightly in the kidney, making his brother squirm away from him.

"Says the one who is getting married in a month." Fred blushed and smiled proudly. He stuck his hands deep into his pockets, feeling the soft leather of his wallet where a photo of Hannah was embedded. His blue eyes flickered over the damp cobblestone walls as they turned down an alley way that would lead them out to the main road.

"We've already had that talk," Fred said quickly, patting his pocket. "I don't know George, when you love her, you do anything for her. Hannah wants a baby someday, and I want a baby with her. I love her, and that's more than I could ever say about Angelina." George opened his mouth to answer, but his response got muffled when a gloved hand covered his mouth. Fred held back a cry of shock when a silver dagger pressed into his throat. Behind them, a scuffle occurred as Charlie was grabbed by two cloaked men.

"Say your goodbyes now, because you won't get to see your pretty little girlfriend again," a gruff voice said in Fred's ear. Fred swallowed deeply as he looked across to George. His nearly earless twin was trying to fight off his captor, and to Fred's horror, he saw the familiar markings of a Deatheater mask. Instinct told him that the man with the knife against his pale neck had the same identification.

"What do you want?" He rasped, trying to pry the gloved fingers from his throat. A deep voice laughed darkly at his questions. Charlie was brought to his knees when the heavy weight Deatheater clinging to the muscular Weasley delivered an abrupt and well-aimed punch to his stomach. George let out a muffled cry when he was slammed to the wall and patted down, no doubt being frisked for his wand.

"Revenge," the husky voiced Deatheater whispered in Fred's ear. Fred squirmed against the knife when another Deatheater stepped out from the shadows and over to the shaking Weasley. He removed his mask to show a heavily scarred and grisly face with deep blue eyes that were filled with rage. He grabbed the front of Fred's jacket and brought his face down to the young man's. "Death doesn't like to be cheated." All three Weasley men exchanged nervous and confused glances.

"LOOK AT ME, FRED WEASLEY," the Deatheater roared in Fred's face. He took the knife from his companion and dug the dagger deep against Fred's freckled skin. Scarlet droplets of blood splattered the silver blade as Fred bit back a scream of pain. "LOOK AT ME AND SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE IN THAT EXPLOSION." When Fred struggled to find an answer, the enraged Deatheater lifted the dagger above his head in a high arc, catching the sunlight that temporarily blinded Fred.

"Rookwood," Fred cried, raising his hands to protect himself. "Augustus Rookwood!" The dagger paused mid arc. Rookwood smirked and lowered his hand, still clinging to his dagger. The other hand came up to grab Fred around his throat. George shoved against his Deatheater to escape to help Fred, but his attempt earned him a punch in the stomach and an arm around his throat, keeping him in a headlock.

"Well look at that," Rookwood said softly, tracing the edge of his dagger along Fred's pale lips. Fred closed his eyes, hoping he would wake up in bed next to Hannah, with her soft breath tickling his neck, or in the shop making people laugh. Anywhere but here, with a Deatheater at his throat. "You do know me." Fred opened his eyes and stared defiantly at Rookwood, trying to keep his fear at bay.

"Of course I know you," he whispered, gasping for breath when the Deatheater holding him clutched tighter at his lungs. Charlie was struggling at his feet, spitting out blood from where he cut it after falling onto the cobble road. Rookwood narrowed his deep blue eyes and held the dagger back to Fred's soft throat again, drawing more blood.

"I set up that explosion to bring you out," he growled into Fred's ear. Fred tried to draw away, squirming violently. "But you lived. And I'm here to take you out once and for all! Drop him, Crabbe!" Fred was thrown roughly to the ground, gasping for breath as he rolled onto his back.

"FRED RUN!" George bellowed, biting down on the Deatheater, Goyle. Fred rolled to the side as Rookwood dived at him, dagger in hand. He cursed himself for not taking his wand. Hadn't Hannah reminded him to always have it, even though the war was over?

"You're going to die, Weasley," Rookwood snarled. With a heavy fist, he collided with the side of Fred's head, sending white stars flashing behind his eyelids. A scream flooded his ears- was that Charlie? He didn't know, he could barely think straight now.

"I've done nothing!" Fred cried as Rookwood jumped on top of him. Rookwood let out a cry of rage and pressed his hands down on Fred's trachea, slowly cutting the air off from Fred's lungs. Fred weakly scrabbled at the hands holding his life. The edges of his vision were turning fuzzy.

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" Rookwood bellowed, agony filling his eyes. "MY ONLY SON. He loved her Weasley! For fuck's sake, he loved her!" He released his grip on Fred's throat to make a clean slice on his cheek. But Fred barely registered the pain as the words of Rookwood sunk in. Only one person came to mind- a foxy face, a sly grin. _Scabior_. The son of a Deatheater, raised to hate Muggleborns, only to fall for one himself. Fred thought of the golden statue set up in the Great Hall. He hadn't even killed the man, but why would he tell Rookwood that? Then George would have to suffer. He couldn't do that. Not to George, his twin- his best friend.

"Hannah was never his!" Fred choked out, coughing on the blood in his mouth. He didn't try to fight the Deatheater, choosing instead to manipulate his way out with words. "She was always mine." Rookwood let out a roar of rage and brought the dagger down again, this time leaving a gash across Fred's chest. Fred gasped in pain as a blossoming flower of blood spread over the white of his shirt. He reached his hand up to clutch his chest, but it slid limply off, slick with his iron scented blood. His eyes fluttered back into his head for a brief moment.

"FRED NO!" Charlie and George screamed. Rookwood, sobbing and falling apart, pummeled Fred repeatedly. Fred closed his eyes, wishing it was over. His fingers weakly scrambled for his pocket, desperate for his photo.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed into the sky. "JUST SHUT UP!" Silence filled the alleyway, aside from Fred's panting breath. George let a single tear slide down his face as he watched his twin dying before his eyes. Rookwood buried his face into his hands and sobbed. "My boy, my only boy…" Fred's eyes fluttered open, and he licked his blood soaked lips. Weakly, he smiled. His eyes searched out Rookwood's face, struggling to stay conscious.

"Anything else to say to a dying man?" He croaked, struggling to push himself up. Rookwood's sob resided, and he took deep breaths to calm himself. His grip on the blood soaked dagger tightened and he lifted his eyes- misery was gone. Anger replaced it as he thought about his son.

"One last thing," he growled deeply. Rookwood grabbed Fred's shoulder and smirked as he stared deeply into Fred's weary blue eyes- the young man was growing weaker. "I want to see the light leave your eyes!" George's scream of horror penetrated their ears when Rookwood's dagger sunk deep into Fred's stomach, buried to the hilt. Fred dropped to the cobblestone and moved no more- one hand wrapped around the hilt of the weapon, the other limply holding onto a wallet with nothing but the photo of a girl who would forever hold his heart.

* * *

><p>Hannah turned in a circle for Kaylee, holding her arms above her head. Kaylee oohed and aahed as the lightweight material flew around Hannah's figure.<p>

"Fred won't be able to take his eyes off of you," Kaylee declared. She stood up and walked over to her best friend, hugging her tightly. "You look so beautiful!" Hannah smiled shyly as her green eyes scrutinized her reflection. She fingered the white material that covered her chest, and her hand ran up to feel her bare shoulders. Her eyes continued their search down to her legs, where the material fell at her feet like wispy bits of clouds. Hannah ran her hand along the dress, frowning.

"It's almost perfect," she declared. She bent down to reach into her bag, pulling out her wand. "I have paid for it already, they can't get mad at me for this!" With a flick of her wrist, she slashed the dress across her knees, sending the unwanted material down to the floor. She turned back to Kaylee, smiling widely in her new dress that fell to her knees.

"Now it's a Hannah dress!" She laughed out loud. Hannah laughed along with her, kicking aside the white material disdainfully. Her purse vibrated slightly, drawing the attention of both girls to it. Hannah pursed her lips, puzzled as she rummaged for her phone.

"That's odd, I don't know this number," she muttered to Kaylee as she read the glowing screen. Flipping it open, she sighed. "Hannah speaking." Her face quickly turned from calm to panic to finally, horror as whoever was on the other line stammered out a reply. "We'll be right there Georgie!"

"What's wrong Hannah? How did George call you?" Kaylee cried. Hannah denied her an answer- instead, she grabbed her best friend's arm and Apparated, and, in panic, left her phone behind, where the voice of a sobbing George echoed out.

* * *

><p>When Hannah and Kaylee landed in the Muggle hospital, Hannah tore down the hallway to the emergency room. Kaylee followed behind, their feet pounding on the tiled floor.<p>

"GEORGE!" Hannah screamed. "GEORGE!" She sprinted down the hallway faster, shaking from head to toe.

"Hannah, slow down for a moment and tell me what's going on!" Kaylee shouted. "What did George say to you?" Hannah stopped so suddenly Kaylee ran smack into her. Hannah turned around slowly, revealing her tortured green eyes filled with tears.

"Fred's been attacked," she said in a raspy voice. "And he's dying! Kaylee my fiancé dying!" Kaylee felt her knees shake as the words hit her like a Beater's bat. Hannah turned on her bare feet and continued her run. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, Hannah barely registered the chaos of the hospital around her. With each footstep, more and more panic filled her. Finally, she caught sight of ginger hair.

"George, Charlie!" She cried. Charlie, sunken on the floor with his head buried into his knees, lifted his face to look at Hannah miserably. George paid her no attention, instead he was peering into the emergency surgery room with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Hannah!" Charlie scrambled to his feet, running to meet her embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We tried to stop him, but there were just so many and it happened so fast!"

"It's okay," Hannah murmured, desperately fighting him off to run for the room. Charlie sobbed into her shoulder, clutching the folds of her dress. Hannah shoved him aside, rushing over to George. George was being held back by one of the nurses, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Dammit, let go of me! I'm the one who should be in there, not him. Let. Me. Go!"

"Sir, the surgeons are trained professionals, they will see to it your brother is well taken care of!" George cried out in frustration as Kaylee rushed over, embracing him tightly. Charlie sank down to the floor, covering his head with his arms, rocking back and forth.

"They know nothing! Let go of me, you Muggle!" George yelled in frustration. Hannah rushed over and looked into the room, beating her hands against the window. If only she could get in. She had her wand, she could save him. Both her and Kaylee could do it.

"FRED!" She screamed, sobbing. "FRED!" Through the glass, she could see a team of five surgeons dressed in white working in sync on the man on the table. Fred's pale face was covered in an oxygen mask, and from what Hannah could see, his stomach and the sheets around him were soaked in red blood. Her eyes flickered up to the heart monitor. Every now and then a weak pulse would break the line, and every time it did, it went slower than before.

"It's going too slowly," she sobbed, banging the heel of her palm against the glass. "DAMMIT IT'S GOING TOO SLOWLY!" A strong male orderly came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her fighting body. He picked her up away from the door and carried her back. Inside the surgery room, the surgeons were trying to keep Fred's heart beating while trying to stop the bleeding from his wounds. Hannah sobbed harder as she struggled violently in the orderly's arms.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down," he ordered. Hannah kicked out her legs as he hoisted her up, barely holding her fighting body.

"THAT'S MY HUSBAND!" She screamed at him with tears coursing down her face. "LET ME IN THERE!" Both she and George were fighting hard to get into Fred. Fred's eyes remained shut and his face drained of colour. Kaylee's voice was no match for Hannah and George, despite her attempts to be the calm in the storm, she was barely holding back tears herself. The orderly looked at Hannah in her white dress and golden curls, trying to find the words to make it right.

"Angel face, it's going to be okay, and your husband will be fine. Trust me, the doctors will save him!" For the moment, Hannah believed him. She had a glimmer of hope that the Muggles could save Fred. But the angel girl in the white dress felt her world crash around her when the heart of the man she loved flat lined on the table in the white hospital room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ...First: head canon- Scabior is the son of Augustus Rookwood, the man who caused the explosion. <strong>

**Second: have faith in me, okay?**

**Third- if you don't know what flatline means, it's when your heart stops beating. Google image it!**

**Review- whether it be hate for me, or an encouraging note, I would appreciate it!**


	37. Death Defying Love

_AN- You guys need to have faith in me! _

* * *

><p>"NO!" The voices of four people rose together as one as the surgeons frantically tried to revive Fred. Hannah frantically jerked out of the orderly's arms, and when the man saw the grief on her face, he didn't try to hold her back.<p>

"LET ME IN!" She screamed, pounding on the door. "DAMMIT, YOU'RE NOT HEALING HIM!" George collapsed against Charlie's shoulder, shaking uncontrollably when he saw the doctors shock Fred's immobile heart. Charlie, green in the face, wrapped his arms around his little brother. "FUCK'S SAKE, LET ME IN!" The orderly behind her placed his large hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her back so she would not be forced to see her fiancé dying, but Hannah shrugged him off and cried out in agony. Fred was dying on the table and she was stuck out in the hallway, unable to do anything for him.

"Love, you can't do anything," the orderly whispered, bowing his dark head. The moment the last words left his troubled lips, the surgeons- the ones who held Fred's life in their Muggle hands- looked at each other and shook their heads, lowering their tools and removing the oxygen mask from Fred's deathly pale face. "He's gone." With a final glance at the girl in the wedding dress, he turned and left the hallway, leaving the family to grieve for a brother, a lover. Trembling uncontrollably, Hannah sank to her knees and pressed her hands against the metal door, trying to form a solid thought. He was dead. Fred was gone. Her fiancé was killed, stolen from her and snuffed out of life. Dominic was dead, buried six feet under, and now Fred was going to join him. All she loved was gone. Kaylee hesitantly dropped down beside her best friend and laid her hand on her shaking shoulder. Hannah lifted her hand and wrenched off the diamond ring, throwing it across the hallway. The ring clattered to the ground and wobbled for several long seconds before lying still. Kaylee squeezed Hannah's shoulder tightly and cleared her throat, trying to fight back tears as she saw her husband come apart in his brother's arms.

"Hannah?" She asked quietly. Hannah jerked her shoulder out of her grasp and stood up, trembling from head to toe. Charlie looked up at her with shiny cheeks and his arms encasing the remaining twin. Charlie's chocolate brown eyes knowingly searched Hannah's clenched jaw, flared nostrils, agitated fists, and finally- the look in her eyes he has come to fear- pure rage.

"Hannah don't do anything you'll regret!" He cried, reaching out a hand to grab her wrist, fearing she would do something impulsive. Hannah's reflexes were too fast for Charlie, and she reached down to her ankle where she carried her wand on a strap. Snatching it up and examining it carefully, she deemed it acceptable for her job. Kaylee lunged forward, trying to grab the wand in panic.

"Charlie remember what happened last time!" She shouted. Hannah threw up her hands to block any advances, holding up her wand threateningly. When red and gold sparks shot out of the tip, Kaylee and Charlie quickly stopped dead in their tracks. With her hostile eyes never leaving Kaylee and Charlie, Hannah turned her wand to the door of the operating room and whispered under her breath.

"Alohomora." The door was flung open, and Hannah rushed in, Charlie and Kaylee gaping at her in shock.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Kaylee bellowed after her. The five surgeons, all removing the white masks from their faces, looked up in shock at the girl in the white dress with the wooden stick in her hand. Hannah, breathing heavily, looked swiftly around the room. But when her eyes fell upon the operating table with a white blanket covering the body of the man she loved, she was forced to close her eyes to block the image.

"You can't be in here!" A tall and slender man stepped forward to prove his point, but Hannah pointed her wand between his eyes and concentrated with all her mind.

"Imperio," she murmured. A tremor went through her fingers and into her wand. All around her, the Muggle surgeons went blank eyed and slack jawed, dropping their masks onto the floor to stare aimlessly at the ceiling. With a smirk of regret, Hannah pointed to the door and said in as firm a voice as she could manage, "go to your homes. You'll remember nothing. Don't answer any questions about why you left, and don't try to find me. Forget about Fred Weasley." In uniform motion, the white clad surgeons left the room- one after the other and disappeared down the hallway. Hannah slammed the door and locked it carefully, barely able to see through her tears. Turning around slowly so her back was pressed to the cool metal door, Hannah lifted her green eyes to the table and felt her heart start to beat uncontrollably. If only she could give its adrenaline to Fred!

"No," she whimpered, covering her mouth as she saw the white blanket covering Fred. "No he's not gone yet!" Barefoot and still in her wedding dress, Hannah rushed over to the table and swiftly yanked back the light cotton cloth. Her fingers slammed onto the table as she struggled to stay on her feet. It was her worst nightmare- Fred almost could have been sleeping, if not for the purple rings around his eyes, the bruising of his body, the diagonal gash reaching from right shoulder to kidney, or, worst of all, the angry stab wound just above his belly button that delivered his death blow. Placing her fingers on his chest lightly, Hannah angrily fought back her tears when no heartbeat pulsed against her palms.

"Fred, damn you, you're not dead yet!" She cried. Determined to bring him back, Hannah whipped out her wand and recalled her happiest memory to date. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A large silver lioness went streaking across the tile, opening her mouth in a silent roar. The message sent, Hannah collapsed onto the floor and covered her face, refusing to cry anymore. She couldn't- not with a mission in hand. But the memory danced behind her closed eyelids. A terrible fight, the slamming of a door, crying over a drink with Kaylee, going back into the house with the full intention of breaking it off. But what made the memory so undeniably happy was the sight of a young man who was determined never to grow up cradling the child of a lost brother as if he were his own, with a look of pure serenity on both their faces. It was that memory that gave Hannah the strength to fight for Fred's life. A loud crack echoed around the room, sending Hannah flying to her feet with her wand out, muscles tight in a fight or flight response.

"You need a Healer? What happened?" Susan flipped her dark red hair out of her eyes and shifted baby Damian to her right arm as she staggered on her feet. But the question answered itself when Susan's hazel eyes fell upon the body on the table. Shock, horror, dismay, and finally grief flooded her face all at once. "Oh, Fred… what happened to you?"

"Susan we have no time," Hannah shouted. "We have to move now, otherwise I'll lose Fred for good!" Recovering from her immediate shock, Susan took on an entire new persona as she entered Healer-mode. Snatching her wand out of her pocket, she quickly passed her son over to Hannah's waiting arms before stepping over to the table with a hard look in her eyes. Hannah had only seen this look once- when Susan told her off for thinking life without Dominic could ever continue.

"Stand back and hold Damian, he doesn't have to see this!" she ordered. With a flick of her wand, she put her hair up in a high ponytail that tickled her shoulders before bending over the beaten and lifeless body. Hannah turned away, burying her face into Damian's soft red curls. The little baby cooed and grasped the lion necklace around Hannah's neck, trying to shove it in his mouth.

"How long has he been dead?" Susan asked briskly, waving her wand over Fred's wounds. They stitched themselves up, closing the ugly marks and leaving behind them angry red scars. Hannah shook at the harsh tone and covered Damian's ears as if to protect him from the words that were slowly killing his aunt.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Hannah screeched. Shaking her head repeatedly as if to rid the thought from her mind, she repeated the statement again. "No Susan, he can't be. We've fought too hard to get to where we are now. I love Fred, and I'll do anything to save him." She sank onto the edge of the bed beside Fred and took his hand in hers, shivering at the coldness of his skin. Running her thumb over Damian's chubby little cheek, so rosy in colour, she dropped her voice to a whisper and looked pleadingly up at the woman who was her last resort.

"Imagine if this was Dominic," she croaked. Susan flinched, but Hannah continued, her voice growing stronger. "Wouldn't you do anything you could to bring him back?" Silence fell over the hospital room, aside from the small coos of Damian and the ticking of the clock. Hannah wanted to rip it off of the wall- for every second that passed, it was a second wasted that could be used to save Fred. Blinking back tears, Susan lifted her wand and pointed it at Fred's heart.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Fred's torso jerked upwards with the force of the spell. Hannah gave into the tears once more, letting them spill onto Damian's little body as she watched the Healer. Susan screwed up her face in concentration, channelling all her energy into the job of saving Fred Weasley. Recalling all she had learned, Susan's wand danced through the air as she worked over the body of a man who had cheated death once before. It was a long battle. Susan used every spell she could think of, but Fred's eyes remained shut and his face void of colour. Hannah cried out in grief when Susan dropped to her knees wearily, throwing her wand across the room and taking Damian into her arms against her chest.

"Susan no!" Hannah cried, clutching Fred's face in her hands. His cheeks were so cold. Her tears splashed against the freckles of Fred's skin and ran off his cheekbones onto the pillows. If no one knew better, they would assume he was crying in his sleep. "There has to be more spells!" Susan shook her head repeatedly, crying and rocking Damian.

"There's none," she croaked. "I've tried everything. I'm sorry Hannah, but Fred's gone past what I can do. And no spell can bring back the dead." Hannah fell against Fred's beaten chest, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. The pain of losing Dominic was bad enough, but with Fred gone, she didn't know what she was going to do. Fred Weasley was never supposed to die- he was supposed to live a long life of laughter and jokes. _But_ _fate was cruel_, Hannah screamed in her mind, _and_ _this was its cruelest joke yet_. Lifting her head to look at Fred's lifeless face, Hannah kissed him gently one last time, dissolving into tears once again as she realized that Fred wasn't going to kiss her back.

"I love you Fred," she cried, falling back onto his chest. "For Merlin's sake, I loved you! How could you leave me?" Susan Disapparated, unable to bear the sight of Fred's dead body and Hannah's breaking heart. Hannah's tears were falling too quickly and she was sobbing too hard to hear her favourite lullaby starting once more, as hesitantly as a child's fingers on the keys of a piano. Her lullaby wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p>Why was the pain back? He thought it was gone. But when a deep ache in his body grew, Fred knew that something wasn't right. His blue eyes fluttered open hesitantly, petrified that Rookwood would be crouched above him with another knife, this time digging into his throat. But a bright white light momentarily blinded him. Was this was death felt like? No, if he was dead, he wouldn't feel the pain. Nor would he feel the familiar weight of a body on his chest. Glancing down, Fred smiled widely as he saw Hannah looking beautiful in a white dress stretched out on top of his beaten body.<p>

"I must be in heaven," he croaked. _Geez_, he thought to himself, _I sound like I've been through hell and back_. Hannah froze and lifted her tear streaked face- eyes wide and jaw dropped as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Fred's beating heart skipped a beat as he realized she was wearing her wedding dress.

"Fred?" She whispered. Stretching out a hand to touch his rosy cheek, she stopped just before reaching her destination to ask a question. "Wait, why do you think you're in heaven?" Fred smiled and reached up a hand to grasp her fingers, kissing each one lightly. Hannah trembled violently as she realized it had worked- Fred was alive.

"Because I'm clearly face to face with an angel!" A grin flashed across his bruised face and he laughed at his own joke. Hannah stared at him in shock and went red in the face. Fred nervously licked his dry lips and hoisted himself onto his elbows. "Darling? What's wrong?"

"You're an asshole and I hate you!" Hannah suddenly yelled, jabbing him in the shoulder sharply with her finger. Glaring at him, she stood up and stomped away from the table, turning her back to him and crossing her arms angrily. Fred, panic stricken and confused, sat up completely, glancing down at his scars in disgust.

"What? Why do you hate me?" He cried, "I didn't do anything!" Hannah angrily whipped around to face him. Her dress flew around her thighs and hot tears of fury slipped down her face. How could he think he was innocent?

"YOU DIED ON ME!" She screamed. "WHO'S SELFISH ENOUGH TO DO THAT? YOU HAD ME PETRIFIED, AND I HATE YOU BECAUSE OF THAT." Fred, relieved that it was nothing serious, had to fight back a fit of laughter.

"Did you have Bitch-Flakes for breakfast this morning?" He asked sarcastically. "Sorry I didn't drink from the fountain of immortality. I'll go find that." Hannah scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, blinking her damp eyes repeatedly. She suddenly looked younger than her twenty-one years, Fred thought.

"If you found it in the first place, we wouldn't be here right now," she said in a small voice, talking to the floor. Fred's blue eyes softened and he stood up, wrapping the cotton sheet, still stained in his scarlet blood, around his waist loosely. He crossed the room and enveloped Hannah in his strong arms, pulling her into his still aching chest and burying his face into her soft hair. She stiffened at the contact, but when Fred refused to let go she clutched his waist, sobbing into his shoulders.

"It's okay. It's over now." Fred soothed, stroking her back. Hannah laughed weakly and pulled back slightly to smile up at her fiancé. Her rosy cheeked, beating heart, mischief eyed fiancé.

"You're the one who just died, and you're consoling me?" She giggled uncontrollably and wiped her tears on the back of her hands. Fred frowned as he noticed the tan marks on her fourth finger on her left hand.

"What happened to your ring?" Hannah blushed deeply and hid her hand behind her back, shrugging helplessly.

"Well, you sort of flat lined, and in my grief, I threw it across the hospital hallway. Perfectly reasonable, I dare say!" Fred burst out laughing, but winced when the movement shot tremors of pain through his stomach wound and into his chest. Hannah rubbed her hands soothingly over the inflicted areas, and Fred sighed in relief as her cool fingers eased the pain of the scars.

"Well, let's get it back then!" Hannah smiled widely and, with one hand holding her wand and the other clutching Fred's warm hand, she pointed her faithful wand at the door.

"Accio ring!" Shooting under the metal door and into Fred's eager hand came the diamond ring that symbolized so much in their love. Fred turned to Hannah and gently lifted her left hand, kissing it lightly before sliding the golden circle onto her long and slender finger.

"I would get down on one knee, but given the fact I was just brought back to life, I think we can make the exception." Hannah burst out laughing and stood on tiptoe to kiss Fred gently. The gentle kiss turned to passion the realization hit- Fred was alive. He was kissing her back. Death had lost once again. Her hand crept up his chest to rest on his beating heart that was playing her favourite lullaby at a fast pace.

"You're an idiot. A joke cracking, death defying, handsome idiot. I love you Fred!" Fred smiled and gently tugged on a strand of her hair, relieved beyond words that she fought for him once more.

"I love you too Darling. I'm not going anywhere." Pulling out of the kiss, his eyes ran appreciatively over her figure, looking at the white dress in excitement. "Is this your wedding dress? It's beautiful!" Hannah stomped her foot and swore angrily.

"You're not supposed to see it until the wedding!" She cried. Fred winked and poked her nose playfully. She scowled up at him cutely, and he pressed his forehead down to hers, smirking.

"I promise I'll pretend I never saw it on one condition." Hannah narrowed her eyes but said nothing. "We don't tell Mum I died today… it's not exactly good small talk at the dinner table."

* * *

><p>The month leading up to their wedding was a challenging one. Harry and Ron looked long and hard for Rookwood, vowing never to give up until he was caught. Plans were being finalized, suits were being prepared, and nerves were sky high. But for Fred and Hannah, there was one more challenge in their way during that final week.<p>

"Fred, Love, come to bed." Hannah yawned widely and stretched her arms above her head as she leaned in the entrance to the kitchen of their flat. Leonardo rolled sleepily after her, cooing quietly at her feet.

"Just finishing this cup of coffee," Fred quickly said, holding up the mug. He sat on top of the counter with the cup in his hand and his wand at his side- his face evidently showed the paranoia he was feeling. Hannah glanced at her watch and sighed, running a hand over her thick curls.

"It's two in the morning and that's your third cup. You won't sleep!" _That's the point_, Fred thought to himself. Hannah padded over on her bare feet and smiled sleepily at him. Placing her hands on his knees and her head on his chest, she sighed deeply.

"You don't have to worry. Harry thinks Rookwood killed himself after he stabbed you. All evidence is pointing to that." Fred ducked his head. Leave it to Hannah to know why he hated sleep so much. Swinging his feet, Fred carefully avoided her intelligent eyes.

"It's easy to say, but try seeing his face every night in your sleep," he muttered. Hannah's eyes crinkled knowingly and gently, she took the cold mug of coffee from his trembling hands and poured it down the drain. Kissing his cheek, she gently tugged him off of the counter, wrapping herself in his arms.

"I see him too," she whispered. "But then I wake up, and I know I don't have to be scared because I'm sleeping beside someone who will protect me from the nightmares. And I know the nightmares aren't real because your heart is still beating." Fred smiled as Hannah laid her ear against his chest above his heart.

"I'm trying," he whispered, "to realize he won't come after me again. But it's hard." Hannah smiled and kissed his cheek before scooping down to pick up the snoring Leonardo in her arms.

"Well, when your night terrors are visiting you tonight, I'll be there waiting to fight them off, okay?" Fred smiled at the brave look in her eyes and kissed her on the forehead as they walked down the hallway together into their room. Scooping her up to toss her onto the bed, Fred chuckled under his breath and grinned as Hannah snuggled into their blankets.

"I'll try." Hannah grinned up at him and kissed his cheek goodnight before they both fell into what should have been an easy sleep. But when in the night Fred woke after a battle with night terrors, Hannah's waiting arms encased him and he relaxed, knowing that the nightmares weren't going to haunt him anymore as long as he was with her.

* * *

><p>"You have the keys?"<p>

"Yes Fleur."

"How about the mix tape?"

"Yes Fleur, all twenty-eight songs handpicked by you."

"Did you remember the feather boa?"

"Fleur! I have everything! Relax your perfect body and chill for a moment, okay? It's all going to fall into place!"

"I don't know Kaylee, I want Hannah's bachelorette party to be perfect!" To accentuate her statement she smacked her fingers lightly against Kaylee's shoulder. Kaylee rolled her light brown eyes and pulled her short black dress down slightly, trying to cover her thighs.

"Speaking of Hannah, where is she?" Fleur seemed surprise when she realized the lady of the hour had vanished once again. Swearing in French, she stalked out of the room past the window.

"She keeps running away!" She cried in a thick French tone. Kaylee snorted with laughter as she noticed the open window behind Fleur. She sauntered over and peeped outside, laughing quietly when she noticed Hannah climbing down the ivy. Hannah, determined not to be dragged into any embarrassing scheme, had been escaping all evening. This was her final hope. Kaylee smirked as she saw Hannah had thrown on sweatpants and a long sleeved dark shirt instead of the bright red mini dress Fleur was determined she would wear.

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" Kaylee cried dramatically into the night sky. Hannah screeched quietly when she lost her footing, nearly falling down the side of the Burrow. Grasping a strong vine, she hauled herself back up to the side and glared sharply at her best friend.

"Well, I WOULD be about to kick your ass, but I'm too busy trying to hide from my future in-law! If you will excuse me, I must run. The kingdom needs me." Kaylee's confusion gave Hannah enough time to finish scaling down the wall and run around the house, ducking and rolling past the window, where a raging Fleur was yelling at the men. Kaylee laughed hysterically as Hannah sprinted across the moonlight yard, scaling into a tall oak tree and disappearing into the dark leaves. Kaylee Disapparated into the living room, just in time to hear the end of Fleur's heated rant.

"-AND IF I FOUND OUT YOU HID HER IN YOUR ROOM FRED WEASLEY, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU DO NOT ENJOY YOUR WEDDING NIGHT!" Fred and his brothers winced and covered their manhood protectively from the angry Veela woman. Fred held his hands up protectively, and grabbed Charlie to hold in front of him like a shield.

"Fleur, I have not seen my lovely fiancé since you and Kaylee stole her three hours ago. But if you lost her, we're going to have a problem, seeing as the wedding is tomorrow." Charlie squawked in protest when Fleur snarled at the brothers.

"Hannah's not here Fleur," Kaylee smiled as George walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Fleur turned to her with a wild look in her baby blue eyes. Behind her, Bill was telling Percy how he had a feeling he would be sleeping on the couch for the next week.

"What?" She hissed. Kaylee grinned and tipped her dark head to the doorway.

"She ran for it. Good luck trying to find her." Fred grinned proudly and mouthed, _that's my girl_. Fleur grabbed Kaylee's arm and sprinted out the door, screaming into the night about drinks, feathers, and short dresses. All the guys started to laugh as they watched Fleur stalk around the yard like a lioness chasing her prey. The moment the two girls rushed out of sight, they could see Hannah drop out of the tree and ninja roll into the brushes. Turning to Fred, all five brothers grinned maniacally and stood up, towering over the man. Fred swallowed the lump in his throat as his brothers seized his arms.

"Alright Fred, time for the stag do," George grinned. "Given recent circumstances, we figured it would be best if we didn't take you to sky dive off of the London Bridge, so instead…" Charlie whipped out a rucksack and jumped up and down in excitement. Fred eyed it nervously and looked at his oldest brother for a piece of sanity. But the devious look in Bill's eyes did not reassure him.

"SPA NIGHT!" They all yelled. Fred's eyes went wide in shock. Of course, his brothers would pick the most girly thing their pea sized brains could imagine.

"Wait, spa nig-?" The five brothers tossed him onto the couch, propping his feet up into the coffee table and whipping out different products. They failed to notice Hannah streaking past the window with dirt stained cheeks and twigs in her hair.

"Avocado, nail file, hot oil, cucumber, hair wax," Ron muttered as he tallied up the necessities. Fred yelped at the last one, glaring at his twin when he ripped off the white t shirt that covered his scars.

"Got to make your chest nice and smooth for tomorrow night," Percy smirked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Charlie hopped onto Fred's lap, twisting his Fred's head from side to side to examine what he had to work with. Fred made it his point to mouth inappropriate things to his brother.

"Avocado mask," he ordered, thrusting his hand out to the side. Bill tossed him the bottle as he and Ron started to moisturize Fred's hands. George was slicing cucumber on the table and talking excitedly.

"It's the best feeling in the world, seeing her walk towards you," he said dreamily, nearly cutting his thumb off as he entered his memory. "All you can think about is how lucky you are to have her in your life. It's all about her right then." Bill smiled as he rubbed the coconut scented cream into Fred's wrists. Fred cringed in disgust as Charlie glopped avocado onto his forehead and cheeks.

"That's cold!" He squawked. Charlie shoved half a cucumber into his mouth to keep him quiet. On the floor, Leonardo was gnawing on a pumice stone to make his teeth nice and sharp for tomorrow. When George reached down to take it, Leonardo decided to test his newly sharpened teeth on George's freckled skin.

"At the end of the day, no matter the fights you have, they're so petty when you realize that she still loves you. Hold onto Hannah Fred, you two really are meant for each other." Bill laughed quietly. Charlie snorted and grabbed two of the cucumber slices from George's fingers and smacked them over Fred's bright blue eyes.

"You guys make me SICK with all this love talk." He complained. He scrambled off of Fred's lap and stalked into the kitchen, shaking his head sadly. Ron looked up at him and pointed the nail file at him.

"OI! Where you headed?"

"To punch a wall and eat a kitten to feel manly again. GROW SOME BALLS."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Bring me back some cotton balls!" Fred started to laugh hysterically and snatched one of his well-manicured hands free to peel the cucumber slice off of his face. Swiping some avocado onto the crisp vegetable, he popped it into his mouth, smiling contently. He closed his eyes as he allowed his brothers to chatter on about whether coconut or mango cream would smell better for the big day. If this is what his life would be like the rest of his life, he decided, it would be pretty damn awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Y'all didn't think I would really kill Fred, did you? If I did, I would have to face the wrath of my readers. And I love my readers! Where do you all think the wedding will be? It is next chapter, you know! Let me know what you think will happen in your review (which you should do because I didn't kill Fred *wink wink*)<strong>

**Oh, and for those who I still have to reply to in the private messages, I'll do that in the morning. It's three o'clock here and I'm wiped!**

**Review!**


	38. A Not So Typical Wedding

**Incredibly long chapter, I know, and for that I apologize. Here we are, at the wedding! Some of you guessed where it would be, but it's not at the Burrow or Auntie Muriel's, it's at the Shell Cottage! Hannah sliced her dress at the knees so the bottom wouldn't get all sandy! :D**

**I apologize for the length, my imagination really ran with this chapter. **

**I recommend listening to a couple of songs while reading this:**

**1. **Wake Me Up- Ed Sheeran**  
>2. Beside You- Mariana's Trench<strong>

**(Ed Sheeran is my favourite singer, and I really love Mariana's Trench... listen in this order, or not, doesn't matter!)**

* * *

><p>George shushed Kaylee quietly as they crept up the stairs of the Shell Cottage. His brown eyed wife smiled maniacally as she tiptoed behind him, quivering with excitement.<p>

"Okay, you wake Hannah, but remember to tie a blindfold over her eyes," George instructed, tossing over his shoulder the coral coloured tie he would be wearing later that day. Kaylee furrowed her brow and stuffed the silky material into her back pocket.

"Why?" They came to a halt outside the master bedroom. Confusion flashed across George's face.

"What do you mean why?" He whispered. Kaylee threw her hands into the air and huffed in frustration.

"I mean I don't get why she has to be blindfolded!" She hissed. George sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hide a smile.

"Kaylee, Love," he said gently and slowly, like he was talking to a child. Kaylee innocently bit her bottom lip. "What is a tradition of a wedding?" Kaylee hopped up and down and clasped her hands to her chest.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!" She recited. "Fleur and I went over this last night!" The corner of George's mouth twitched as he fought the smile threatening to appear.

"Any others you can think of?" He prodded. "That was very good though." Kaylee furrowed her brow in concentration. George smiled at his little wife and poked her frown lines cheekily.

"Shoving cake into each other's face? Pretty sure Fred will just down it all." George sighed and smacked his face lightly against the palm of his hand.

"No, keep thinking."

"Throwing the bouquet into the crowd?" George groaned and wearily shook his head. He clutched Kaylee's shoulders and shook her gently.

"No, you Muppet, the bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other!" Kaylee, still confused, looked back to the tie in her hand. Realization dawned upon her, and her mouth fell into a comical 'O'.

"I get it now!" She said excitedly. "Let's do this!" George winked and slowly reached out to open the door. Twisting the knob quietly, he pushed open the door and ducked inside- Kaylee following close behind. Their eyes quickly scanned the large and beachy room before coming to a rest on the large bed, reaching a food off the ground. A white and wispy canopy blocked out the harsh beams of the sun. Beckoning for Kaylee to follow him, George crept over on his knees to the bed. As Kaylee got to her knees in preparation, George was rustling with something under the bed. Kaylee grinned deviously. After several moments, he gave Kaylee the thumbs up. Reaching into his back pocket, George pulled out a roll of duct tape.

"Go!" He whispered. Kaylee leapt to her feet and flung aside the canopy, throwing the silk tie over Hannah's still closed eyes. In an instant, Hannah was alert and fighting, but George hopped up and wrestled her off the bed. The three friends had a silent scuffle on the floor after George slapped Hannah's mouth with the tape. Kaylee slammed Hannah's fighting body to the floor and sat on her back, tying the garment around her green eyes. Hannah smacked her hands against the light coloured wooden floor repeatedly, unable to do much else.

"Bloody hell Hannah," George groaned as she delivered a solid punch to his jaw. "Stay still!" Kaylee managed to get a knot in the material and dragged Hannah to her feet. Flinging the fighting girl over her shoulder, she winked at her husband before staggering out the door. Before disappearing, Hannah managed to give George the finger. George chuckled and shut the door quietly before turning back to his sleeping brother, who was sprawled onto the warmth of Hannah's side of the bed, snoring gently.

"Wakey wakey Freddiekins," George crooned mockingly, padding over and poking the side of Fred's temple. Fred groaned and buried his face into the pillow.

"Five more minutes," he said sleepily. George chuckled and poked him again, earning a slap on the back of the wrist. He sighed and tried to tug the sheets off his brother, but it was no use- Fred clung on.

"Get up you tosser!" George cried. Fred's hand crept out of the sheets to give George a rude hand gesture, just like Hannah had minutes before. "You two really do deserve each other…" he muttered. But the door to the master bedroom burst open, and in poured Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"WAKE UP YOU TWAT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Charlie took a flying leap onto the bed, right on top of his little brother. Fred woke with a shout and scrambled backwards, accidentally dragging himself and Charlie off the bed and onto the floor with a crash. Percy and Ron burst out laughing when groans rose from both brothers tangled in the bed sheets.

"Who needs an alarm clock when you have Charlie?" George snickered. Fred scowled and shoved Charlie backwards onto the hardwood. Wiping his eyes sleepily, he peeked over the edge of the bed and furrowed his ginger brow.

"Where the hell is my fiancé?" He asked, taking care to step on Charlie when he stood up. Ignoring Charlie's squawk of displeasure, George grinned wolfishly and whistled casually.

"Eeeh," he shrugged. "Not important." Avoiding Fred's narrowed eyes, he darted over to the closet and flung the doors open- Charlie started to sing the Hallelujah chorus on the floor to accentuate the moment.

"Time to get ready!" Bill cried. Fred yelped as Ron and Percy grabbed him around his waist, tossing him onto the bed and ripping off his pyjama bottoms. Fred swore in shock.

"You know, it's not really my brothers I want ripping off my pants on my wedding day!" He cried sarcastically. A gentle knock on the door sent Fred scrambling for something to cover him up, but George quickly snatched the blanket off his lap with a smirk.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried, "that's Hermione! George, give him back that blanket for Merlin's sake! I don't need my girlfriend ogling my half naked brother!" George merely grinned and shook his head. Fred scowled as Ron leapt in front of him, hoping to block Hermione's view.

"COME IN HERMIONE!" George bellowed. Hermione Granger slipped inside, smiling at the men. Fred blushed in embarrassment and tried to cover himself up. In haste, Ron sat down on his lap, emitting a groan from the groom. Hermione pretended to take no notice and addressed George.

"I have a message from the bride!" She giggled, and despite trying not to notice, blushed when she saw Ron sitting on top of Fred. Fred poked his head out from between Ron's arm and grinned, acting as if it were perfectly normal to have his youngest brother on top of him.

"Let's hear it then," he said excitedly. Hermione blushed deeply and nervously scratched her neck.

"Well," she said slowly. Everyone looked expectantly at her, and in embarrassment she covered her face. George smirked and stuck his hands in his pants, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Let's hear it Hermione, Fred's got a date to get ready for," he grinned. Hermione groaned.

"It's for you George," she signed. "Hannah says, 'If you dare kidnap me like that again, I will hang you by your toes and cover you in peanut butter and stuff peanuts up your nose so far they will be calling you Nut Brain'." George snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Is that the best threat she has?" He taunted. "Let her know that Auntie Muriel can make better threats than that!" Hermione raised her hand and blushed again.

"That's not all. She also says that she will then kick your sorry, skinny arse so far that you'll land in the elephant's cage of a zoo." She dashed back out the door, slamming it shut behind her. George looked back at his brothers in mild surprise.

"Fred, have fun with that little firecracker," he guffawed. Fred smirked proudly and shoved Ron off his lap, sending him toppling to the floor.

"You're just jealous that she's mine." He smirked. Bill chuckled and tossed him his light grey silk slacks and a light grey suit jacket. Percy dragged Fred, struggling to put his pants on, to his feet and started to fiddle with his messy ginger hair. Someone had to be the grown up, it might as well be him.

"You know your vows?" Percy asked in a quick tone, shoving his glasses up his nose. Fred nodded and scowled at his reflection, cursing his messy ginger hair.

"Yes Percy," he answered as he slipped on his light grey shirt. George and Bill got to work on the tie, both of them muttering instructions to each other under their breath. Fred wrinkled his nose as they tied it tightly around his neck. He might as well be wearing a noose.

"You got the rings?" Percy continued. Fred patted his pants pocket and smiled excitedly.

"Yes Percy," he answered again. "I got everything! I think you gents are more nervous than me, I dare say." Charlie scoffed as his little brother loosened his tie slightly, giving himself a more relaxed appearance.

"It's a wedding!" He squawked, flailing his arms in the air. "Remember the last one?" George and Fred went into a fit of laughter as they remembered Charlie's speech, their suits, Hannah sneaking them into the gardens, and the security officer chasing them into London.

"If Hannah and I had done that, I think Mum would have killed us all," Fred remarked with a sly grin. "She nearly killed George and Kaylee as it is!" George groaned as he recalled the shrieking Mrs Weasley. He shuddered in horror and clapped Fred on the shoulder.

"Thank heavens you two told her about the engagement," he laughed. Fred smirked and stepped back, letting his brothers- his groomsmen- get ready. He flopped down onto the large window seat in front of the bay window, overlooking the beach where the wedding would take place. It was funny, he mused, he wasn't half as nervous as he expected. The sight of his closest friends and family taking their seats on the white beach chairs gave him more excitement than nerves.

"Oi, Fred," Bill called. Fred looked up and grinned at his oldest brother, who looked quite dashing in his grey pants and coral shirt.

"Yeah Bill?" He asked, wiping his slightly sweaty hands on his pants. Bill smirked and winked before heading out the door with his brothers, leaving Fred alone for a few moments.

"Your bags are under the bed," he said with a slightly evil grin. "Enjoy your stay at the Shell Cottage tonight, eh?" Fred laughed out loud and winked in exaggeration.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," he chuckled. Bill winked and shut the door quietly behind him, leaving the groom on his own. Fred stood up and paced the floor back and forth, shaking out his hands of any nerves he may have.

"Pull it together Weasley," he said crossly. "You're only marrying the greatest girl you have ever dated. What's there to be nervous about? I mean, it's only the biggest decision of your life. What is there to be nervous about?" Little squeaks rose from the floor, and Fred looked down in surprise. Leonardo was at the door, nudging his little Pygmy Puff face against the frame, trying to edge his way in. Fred bent down and opened the door, scooping his little pet into his hand, where he started to purr happily.

"What are you doing here little guy?" He murmured. Leonardo squeaked again and spat a pink rose with a note attached into Fred's palm before gumming on his wrist, pleased with his work. Fred smiled and picked up the flower before plucking the parchment from the stem.

"_Let's make our dreams come true, Love. I'll see you at the altar_." With a wide grin, Fred tucked the letter into his jacket pocket and tossed Leonardo into the air. Screaming in joy, the Pygmy Puff landed safely in his palms with slightly ruffled fur. Fred tickled his nose before setting him on the dresser.

"I've got a job for you, Little Buddy," he smirked. Leonardo let out a tiny Pygmy Puff cackle.

"Mee hee hee," he squealed. Fred sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, Leonardo, it's mua ha ha!"

"Mee hee ha!"

"Mua ha ha!"

"Mee ha ha!"

"….We'll work on this later."

* * *

><p>Hannah yelped in pain when Kaylee yanked a hairbrush through her messy curls. Swearing with each tug, Kaylee was getting more and more frustrated.<p>

"Damn you and your golden hair!" She cursed. Hannah smirked proudly at her reflection. At her feet, Fleur was frantically painting her toenails a light silver colour.

"That tickles!" Hannah cried, yanking her feet away from the part-Veela. Fleur cursed in French and grabbed her foot again.

"You're determined to make this difficult, aren't you?" She groaned. Hannah shrugged and cried out again when Kaylee ripped through a particularly stubborn tangle.

"Not that you guys would make this difficult on me," she said sarcastically. Fleur and Kaylee were about to give a retort to her smart ass answer when the door creaked open. In hobbled Auntie Muriel, bent over her cane. The three girls jumped up to offer her a seat, but the elder lady waved them off.

"No, no," she said crossly. "I may be one hundred and six, but that doesn't mean I have to sit! You Missy need to," she pointed to Hannah and gestured to the stool she had been perched on. Meekly, Hannah sat down and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"How can we help you Auntie Muriel?" Kaylee said quickly, touching the old woman's shoulder. Auntie Muriel swatted her off and pointed to the door.

"Go make yourselves busy outside," she said gruffly. "Molly is going to pop a blood vessel if she doesn't get help." Kaylee and Fleur hurried out the door, shutting it behind them as they went. Finally alone with the girl, Muriel turned back to the bride to be, who was nervously twisting her diamond ring around her finger as she glanced out the window at the growing crowd.

"Oh stop with the nerves, Child, you're getting married, not walking to the gallows," she said sharply. Hannah jumped in her seat and blushed, sending a warm glow over her slightly freckled cheeks.

"I can't help myself," Hannah admitted nervously. "I'm frightened!" Auntie Muriel picked up the hairbrush Kaylee had set down. Hannah winced when she saw it, but Auntie Muriel ran it through her hair surprisingly gently.

"Nerves are for weak individuals," Auntie Muriel grunted as she ran Hannah's thick curls through her aged fingers. "From what I understand, you, my dear, are the farthest thing from weak." Hannah was taken aback by the kind words, but smiled gratefully at the woman's reflection in the mirror.

"I'm trying not to be," she said honestly. Auntie Muriel allowed a small smile to cross her liver spotted face as she started to pin Hannah's curls back from her heart shaped face.

"If you are marrying that unnatural little beast that is my great-nephew, you certainly are not weak." Hannah laughed, surprised by Auntie Muriel's sharp wit, even though her age was catching up with her quickly. Auntie Muriel looked most pleased with herself at having made Hannah laugh.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you for so long," Hannah blurted out, so suddenly Muriel nearly dropped a pin. "We must have been terrors to have in the house." Auntie Muriel chuckled again and picked up a small box from the bedside table.

"It was you kids who kept me young," she said, her shaking hands opening the box. "It's I who should be thanking you." Hannah gasped as Muriel pulled out a small tiara with sapphires set in the twisted gold. Hand extended, she touched the goblin tiara in awe. Muriel smiled as Hannah looked up at her with wide eyes- still a child at heart, she loved anything sparkly.

"Auntie Muriel, I can't!" She cried. "This is far too precious for me to wear!" Muriel laughed herself this time, and removed her beloved accessory from the satin box, nestling her most prized possession into Hannah's golden curls.

"You can and I demand it," she said briskly. "It's something old, something borrowed, and something blue. It's tradition, my dear." Hannah looked back at her reflection and blinked away tears. She finally looked like a bride. With a few curls dancing around her shoulders and a face with only minimal makeup, she was completely recognizable. But it was Auntie Muriel's tiara that made her into the bride she envisioned as a little girl. She was the girl who was destined to marry Fred.

"Thank you!" Hannah choked out, jumping up and flinging her arms around the hunched woman. "Thank you so much!" Muriel was taken aback by Hannah's sudden affection, but she reciprocated and patted the girl on the back lovingly.

"Just don't produce little Weasleys who will cause as much trouble as their father," she said sharply. Hannah laughed, and vowed she would try not to. "Now girlie, what do you have that's new?" Hannah smiled slyly and helped Muriel out the door of the bedroom.

"That's for me to know, and everyone else to find out," she grinned. A mischievous twinkle flashed in her eyes, and Muriel could suddenly see why her great-nephew had fallen so hard for the girl.

* * *

><p>"Nervous Freddie?" George asked quietly. Fred, staring out into the ocean waves, jumped suddenly. Glancing back at his twin, he smiled widely and shook his head.<p>

"Not at all," he said honestly. "By this point, Mum's nervous enough for all of us." The twins glanced into the first row of beach chairs, where Mrs Weasley was chatting the ear off of their father about how she hoped Fred would remember her lines and how she hoped Hannah wouldn't trip down the aisle. George snorted with laughter and crossed his hands behind his back. A playful smirk crossed his lips.

"Ah well," he chuckled. "At least Charlie isn't conducting the ceremony this time!" All the Weasley brothers laughed fondly. Standing underneath the arch of pink roses and lilies was Bill, reading over his lines as they waited for the long awaited bride to appear. He clenched his bare toes in the sand. Fred and Hannah had chosen to have no shoes at their wedding- barefoot was the way to go, Fred had declared.

"I have it all written down here," he grinned, waving it in the air. But a sudden gust of wind rose and snatched it from his fingertips. With wide eyes, Bill could only watch as the piece of paper sailed into the frothy waves. "Well, I did…" he muttered. Fred guffawed in laughter, slapping his hand over his mouth to hide the noise when the chattering crowd looked at him fearfully.

"When it's a Weasley wedding, nothing can be traditional," he laughed. George and Bill laughed along with him as Fred peeked over his shoulder again, hoping to catch a glimpse of his bride. He waited since first year to marry the girl of his dreams. Now, moments away, it felt like the moment she appeared couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, what are you doing in here?" Hannah said in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be with Fred?" Her favourite Weasley brother jumped in surprise when she walked down the stairs to join him. Turning to face her, he looked up in awe, admiring her knee length wedding dress and golden curls. She was like a princess out of the stories he used to read to Ginny.<p>

"You look amazing!" He breathed. "And I'm here to see how you're doing! You ready to walk down the catwalk?" Hannah poked her head over the door frame and into the window, where she could see everyone waiting in anticipation for her arrival. But her heart clenched as she realized three important guests were not there for her big day. Tears rose to her eyes and she ran into Charlie's arms, flinging her arms around his neck. Charlie, though taken aback, quickly embraced her. Hannah fought her tears back so she wouldn't ruin the work Kaylee had put into her makeup.

"They're not here," she whispered hoarsely. "They're not here for me!" Charlie's heart panged in his chest as he realized what she meant. Of course- she wanted her family there for her.

"Hannah, your parents are here," he whispered. "Because they live in your memory. Your memory keeps them alive. Dominic too, the cheeky bugger. You know, even though he would have threatened to kill Fred, I think he'd be standing right beside you with the biggest smile on your face today." Hannah smiled weakly and patted her tears on Charlie's shoulder.

"It's just hard, to think they won't see me walk down the aisle, or see their grandkids, or to think I won't get to watch Dom marry Susan. I have to miss all of that." Charlie smiled sadly and rubbed her back soothingly. Hannah sighed deeply, clutching the silky grey jacket in her fists.

"We're your family now," he murmured. "All of us- George, Bill, Ron, Ginny, Mum, Percy, Dad, and me! You've been part of our family now for years, now it's just official!" Hannah finally laughed and pulled back from his arms, poking his chin cheekily.

"Thank you for being the big brother I never had," she smiled. Charlie grinned at the beautiful bride and kissed her forehead lovingly. She made a face and wiped off her skin.

"Thanks for being the one crazy enough to marry my brother," Charlie laughed. Hannah giggled, and a thought blossomed in her mind, spreading slowly across her face.

"Charlie, will you give me away?" For once in his life, Charlie found himself at a loss for words. Hannah bit her lip as Charlie blinked back tears rapidly, his Adam's Apple

"Of course," he said in a raspy tone. "Of course I'll give you away!" He embraced her tightly, pushing the air from her lungs with the force of his hug. Hannah couldn't help but giggle when she felt Charlie's damp cheeks against hers. She clutched his arm excitedly as they walked towards the doors leading to the sandy aisle.

"Are you crying?"

"My eyes are just sweating. Charlie doesn't cry."

* * *

><p>Fred nervously stuck his toes into the hot sand as the moments dragged on, lost in thought. Bill passed the time by mouthing his lines over and over to himself.<p>

"Where is she?" George muttered to his oldest brother. Bill, slightly startled by the interruption, shrugged and scratched his cheek. He blinked up into the bright sun that cast a pink glow on everyone's cheeks- perfect for the beach wedding. Kaylee nervously peered over her shoulder towards the doors of the Shell Cottage, glancing at her watch.

"I don't know," Bill mumbled. "Charlie's missing too." Auntie Muriel suddenly barked at Ginny, demanding she fanned her off to keep her cool.

"If she doesn't hurry up we're going to have a riot," Kaylee piped up. Fred suddenly lifted his head towards the house, and when his face lit up in a radiant smile everyone turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Here she comes," he whispered to George. George grinned and stepped backwards, making sure Fred was the first thing Hannah saw. Fred took no notice of his brothers- from the moment she stepped onto the sand, it was all about her. Hannah lifted her eyes towards the front of the aisle, blinking the sun out of her eyes. Charlie squeezed her hand anxiously, taking extra care he didn't trip and drag them both into the sand. Bill nodded approvingly at his little brother from beneath the arch.

"He's got eyes only for you," he muttered in her ear. His words, however, were not needed, because the moment Hannah could see past the beams of the sun, she saw Fred, and only Fred. He gave her a crooked smile- a private moment between them, as everyone had their eyes on her instead of her groom. Hannah drew in her breath as reality hit her like the most painful curse- Fred was going to be her husband in a matter of minutes. The man she has known since she was a little girl, her best friend, was going to be hers. Tears sprung to her eyes as the truth of her thoughts flooded her mind. Fred winked at her and nervously blew out a puff of air as she made her way towards him. Hannah paused on the aisle only to kiss Damian's forehead, who was dressed in a preppy little suit and bow tie. Everyone chuckled as he looked up at her in awe- but Fred could only grin harder as he thought about his kids looking at her like that.

"Here she comes, Lover Boy," George murmured. "Get ready to tie the knot, you tosser!" Fred smirked at Charlie, who looked prouder than a peacock beside his future sister in law. The space beside Fred was empty- that spot had been reserved for Dominic as his best man. Mrs Weasley took one look at Hannah in her wedding dress and promptly burst into tears on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny looked revolted, but gave Hannah thumbs up when the girl looked worriedly at her soon to be mother in law.

"Happens at every wedding," she sighed. Everyone shared a laugh as Charlie passed Hannah's hand to Fred's, patting his brother on the back before taking his spot beside George. Hannah tossed her bouquet into Kaylee's arms before stepping up beside Fred. Kaylee then tossed the bouquet down to Lee Jordan, who held it up like the Quidditch cup, drawing another laugh from the crowd. Hannah and Fred smiled at each other, and Fred decided to ease the nerves by letting out a low whistle that sent the biggest laugh yet throughout the crowd.

"Leave it to you to bring laughter at a wedding," Hannah whispered to Fred, who still looked star struck. Fred winked at her and squeezed her hands tightly, eager to finally kiss her. Bill silenced the crowd and cleared his throat, grinning wolfishly at his little brother.

"You have the rings?" He asked. Fred nodded and let out another whistle- lower than the first. Leonardo, decked out in a tiny bow tie and top hat, started to roll down the aisle, drawing a collective squeal from the group of Veela cousins. Even Auntie Muriel looked delighted with the orange puff. He squeaked excitedly when Hannah started to laugh in delight.

"Here boy!" Fred crooned, bending down to scoop up their pet. "You better not have swallowed those rings!" Hopping into his palm, Leonardo wiggled his nose at Hannah before spitting two golden bands into her hand.

"We Weasleys try not to do anything too normal," Bill assured the crowd, holding his hand out for Leonardo to jump into.

"Amen to that"! George and Kaylee said, fondly remembering their own wedding. Hannah and Fred smiled at each other again when Leonardo took his spot on Bill's shoulder. Beyond pleased with himself, the beloved Pygmy Puff stuck his long tongue in Bill's ear, humming happily. Bill's sudden shout of surprise gave Fred enough time to tuck a strand of hair behind Hannah's ear. She closed her eyes and squeezed his fingers, anticipation rising with every distraction. Opening her vivid green eyes, she smiled at Fred.

"You clean up well," she murmured, eying the loose tie and silk suit with pleasure. Fred winked and straightened his shoulders.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, letting his eyes trail over Hannah's figure lovingly. Hannah blushed, sending a deep red spilling over her cheeks. Fred winked, and after Bill managed to fight off the affectionate Leonardo, the wedding started.

"Bear with me, everyone, I lost my paper," Bill sighed. Fred smirked and winked at Charlie, who looked like Christmas had come early.

"That'll make Charlie's day," Hannah muttered cheekily. Fred snorted with laughter as Bill turned to face his younger brother- pride evidently filling his eyes.

"We all know Fred and Hannah's story," Bill declared, placing his large and veiny hand on Fred's shoulder. "They met in first year on the Hogwarts train, and from that moment on, history was made. Fred would write letters home about this mysterious girl we have never met before, and next thing we knew, Hannah was like part of our family. Now, today, she officially will become a Weasley. Fred, your vows." Fred smiled and cleared his throat before pulling Hannah's hands to his lips, kissing her fingers lightly.

"Hannah Alice," he grinned. "When I teased you that day on the train, I had no idea how important you would become to me. There was something about you that drew me in, even as a young bloke with not much going on in his brain. You have kept me grounded throughout the years, but you also helped me realize that dreams can become reality. And you, Darling, started as a dream back when we were teenagers. In the past year, you became my reality." Fred's words started to quiver as he stared into Hannah's eyes. Taking a deep breath, his words came out in a rush, filled with emotion that he had never felt before.

"I'm so in love, it's sickening. But I love you. I love your hair, because it's fun to play with. I love your eyes. I love your hands. I love how much you love your family, even though they can't be here today. And well, you always tell me that I make you laugh, and well, I love that laugh. So if ever word I said could make you laugh like that, I would talk for eternity, no matter how annoying I get." Everyone shared another laugh again accentuated with murmurs of pleasure, and Hannah smiled lovingly up at him, squeezing his fingers.

"Fred Weasley," Hannah smiled. "Ever since we were kids, you have made it your goal in life to make every day a living hell for me. You pranked me, teased me, pulled my hair, and charmed me at every chance you had. Even though I yelled at you all the time, I loved it. I loved every second with you. You made life chaotic and exciting, and every moment left me breathless. You leave me breathless, Fred. It's my own stupidity, some would say, falling in love with a pranking king, but love makes you do stupid things. I love how you can play the piano. I love when you sing in the shower, thinking I won't hear. I love you, Fred. And if you talked for eternity, I would laugh forever." Fred smiled warmly, and Leonardo chose to ruin the moment by making a noise of disgust.

"The rings, if you will," Bill said. Fred and Hannah took turns slipping the golden band onto one another's fingers, and Bill smiled widely. "Do you, Hannah Alice Jay, take Fred Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Hannah grinned and nodded, tilting her head so that the sun's golden rays fell through her hair.

"I do," she said. Bill winked and turned to Fred. The crashing waves provided the perfect melody for the occasion. Fred shifted in the sand and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"And do you, Frederick Gideon Weasley, take Hannah Alice Jay to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Oh he does," Hannah smirked. Another laugh rose from the crowd like a swell in the ocean. Fred chuckled and winked at Hannah, amused by her antics.

"I do," he laughed, "and it's clear who will wear the pants in this marriage." Bill chuckled before fist pumping the air in celebration.

"I declare you husband and wife!" He whooped. "You, baby bro, may now kiss your bride!" But instead of scooping Hannah into his arms for the kiss, Fred stepped away from her and started to unbutton his shirt. Hannah and he exchanged quick winks as they removed their wedding outfits. Hannah swiftly unzipped her dress as Fred pulled off his tie.

"Good Merlin, are they stripping?" Mrs Weasley cried to her dumbfounded husband. Hannah slipped out of her dress to reveal a white bikini, and she quickly shed Fred's jacket as he slipped off his grey slacks, revealing white trunks. Hannah carefully removed the tiara from her head and handed it to Auntie Muriel, who looked quite shocked at the turn of events.

"Thank you greatly," Hannah said cheekily. Confused whispers spread throughout the guests as Fred and Hannah joined hands, suddenly sprinting towards the water, giggling like school children. Kaylee's jaw dropped in shock. No one told her about this plan, as usual.

"YOU'RE MENTAL!" George yelled after them, doubling over in laughter. "COMPLETELY MENTAL!" Laughter answered him as they dived head first into the frothy water, sending a large spray of water up into the air, turning the droplets into rainbows. Still laughing, Fred and Hannah emerged, drenched and beaming from ear to ear. Fred suddenly scooped Hannah out of the water, holding her so she had to bend down to reach his lips. They shared their first kiss as husband and wife in the warm water- their salty lips meshing together perfectly. Hannah tangled her fingers in Fred's damp ginger locks, not wanting the moment to end. But, of course, Charlie had a say in the matter.

"COWABUNGA!" He shouted, running past Fred and Hannah and into the water with his arms over his head, wearing nothing but his shorts. Fred and Hannah pulled apart, laughing once again, tripping out of the waves and onto the white sand, ready to begin their newest adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Now, you may ask, why the hell did they run into the ocean? That, my dears, was a bit symbolic on my part... I saw it as them running head first into a new beginning. The water washed away all their worries and fears of the past. Emerging, they are new people. They are ready to start a new life. And in their new life, they share their first kiss as husband and wife (eeeh I'm a poet!)<strong>

**Leave me a review please, it's always encouraging :) Despite the length, I hope you enjoyed it. You know what's next right? ;)**


	39. The Start of Something New

** Guys... 296 reviews and 93 favourites. I cannot begin to express how much that means to me. You guys truly are the best readers.**

**I really need to stop making long chapters... next one will be shorter, Scout's Honor.**

**This is just a bit of cute Frannah fluff!**

**Songs to enjoy during this chapter:  
>1. You Make My Dreams Come True<br>2. This- Ed Sheeran (wonder who my favourite singer is!)**

* * *

><p>With a quick flick of their wands, George and Bill turned the beach wedding aisle into a bamboo floored, woven fish net canopied, dance floor. Despite the sun still in the sky, wooden Tiki torches were lit, casting a warm orange glow over the guests. Hanging from the fish net canopy were coral coloured paper lanterns- something Fred and Hannah both loved. On each table rested a wooden bowl with lilies pads floating in the water. Wrapped around each bamboo pole supporting the structure were more hanging lanterns- but at a closer look, tiny fairies were nestled in each jar. Mrs Weasley couldn't hide the gloating smile on her face when the Veela cousins complimented her on what a beautiful job she had done.<p>

Charlie eagerly walked over to center of the dance floor and cleared his throat, hoping to draw people's attention to him. When no one did, he scowled and turned one of the wooden seats into a microphone stand- a Muggle item, true, but effective.

"EVERYONE!" He bellowed. The feedback from the microphone had everyone clutching their ears, but Charlie flashed a cheeky smile. "If I could draw your attention to the main attraction here, I have a few words to say." He paused as people tittered amongst themselves. "Fred, Hannah, get your arses up here." Pausing only to kiss her cheek, Fred entwined their hands together before moving through the crowd to join his brother. They parted like waters for the newlyweds, now redressed in their wedding clothes.

"Brace yourself for the embarrassing stories," Fred murmured in Hannah's ear, tossing his arm across her damp shoulders. Choking in horror, Hannah turned her sun kissed face up to her husband's. Her green eyes narrowed.

"He wouldn't dare," she growled. Amused by the disguised horror in her tone, Charlie let out a loud guffaw of laughter. Fred laughed along with him, squeezing Hannah's cheek cheerfully.

"Oh I dare, Sweetheart," Charlie said cheerfully into the microphone. "you honestly believed I would let you tossers get married without sharing the stories? What do you take me for, a Hufflepuff?" Bill and George exchanged a smirk and conjured two tall stools. Ron and Percy sprang at Fred and put him in a headlock, all three laughing as they did so. Bill and George cracked their knuckles before jumping Hannah. Despite her size, their favourite blonde squirmed when George wrapped his large hands around her upper arms.

"Do you ever sit still?" Bill groaned when she purposefully kicked him in the arse. With a smirk, Hannah snuggled into Fred's side, winding her arms around his narrow waist. Fred pressed his chin to the crown of her damp hair. She smelled like the salt water of the ocean. In front of them, Charlie strut back and forth with a devious look in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Everyone here knows just how much trouble Fred has caused over the years," he began. When chuckles and noises of affirmation rang throughout the crowd, a cheeky grinned crossed his freckled face. "We all know Hannah was a good girl, right?" More noises of affirmation. "You're _wrong_! Hannah here is as cheeky as Fred is…"

Hannah let out a small groan, drawing an amused chuckle from Fred. And so it began. Story after story was told, and soon, everyone was getting involved. Kaylee was quick to share her adventures with Hannah throughout their Hogwarts years, while George happily recounted the time he caught Fred and Hannah in the shop getting friendly. With each passing tale, Hannah and Fred shared many laughs at their memories. Even Auntie Muriel got in on the fun, recounting the time she found Fred and Hannah playing piano in the living room. It was with great glee she told their friends and family just how closely entwined they were.

Finally, Charlie got hold of the microphone again and smirked at his little brother, whose cheeks were tinted pink with laughter.

"Fred, don't think I didn't hear you singing this song in the shower last night," he cackled. "Everyone, raise your glass for the first dance!" Kaylee let out a loud whoop and led the tinkling of glasses as Fred and Hannah moved to the middle of the dance floor, throwing their arms around each other's shoulders. Clasping her hands eagerly, Fred pressed his forehead against Hannah's. She smiled up at her husband as Charlie started their favourite song.

"I hope you can dance," Fred murmured. Hannah smirked deviously and wiggled her hips playfully, sending a hungry look across his handsome face.

"I hope you can keep up," she taunted. Fred smirked and spun her around, sending her damp curls and white dress flying around her.

"You're on, Darling!"

_What I want, you've got and it might be hard to handle  
>But like the flame that burns the candle<br>The candle feeds the flame._

What I've got's full stock of thoughts  
>And dreams that scatter<br>And you pull them all together  
>And how, I can't explain.<p>

Hannah's ring caught the light of the flames of the torches as Fred dipped her down low. A collective gasp rose from the Veela cousins when it appeared Hannah was going to fall. Laughing, she wound her arms around Fred's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. _He tastes __like salt water,_ she mused- she couldn't get enough of it.

_But you, you make my dreams come true.  
>Oh you, you make my dreams come true.<br>_

"You're certainly taunting the audience," Fred chuckled in her ear when he pulled her back up. Hannah glanced over her shoulder at Lee Jordan, who was grinning at them. She noticed his eyes never left her figure. Smiling back up at Fred, she squeezed his shoulders mischievously.

"Let's give them a good show then," she muttered back. Fred felt like Christmas had come early with those words.

_On a night when bad  
>Dreams become a screamer,<br>When they're messin' with the dreamer  
>I can laugh it in the face.<br>Twist and shout my way out  
>And wrap yourself around me<br>'Cause I ain't the way you found me  
>And I'll never be the same<em>

With a wink, Fred spun Hannah to the side in tight circles. Within seconds, she spun back towards him and straight against his chest. Swiftly, Fred grabbed Hannah around her waist and tossed her up into the air, drawing a small shriek of surprise from Kaylee. Laughing, Hannah landed safely in his arms with her legs straddling his waist.

"YEAH FREDDIE, GET SOME!" Charlie shouted. Fred raised his fist and whooped back before catching Hannah's salty lips onto his.

"Honestly, I think I married a child," Hannah sighed, grinning like mad. Fred winked and dipped her down from her position on his waist. Hannah laughed and hopped out of his arms the moment she was pulled back up. Clutching his hands, she smiled warmly up at him. No one else mattered at that moment- she was with Fred. He was all that mattered.

"Darling, if you hadn't married a child, life would be very boring," Fred chuckled. Hannah grinned and ran her hand along his chest, teasingly undoing the top two buttons of his shirt, drawing another cat call from Fred's brothers. Keeping up with the quick beat of the music, they spun around the dance floor, lost in the moment with each other.

"Promise me we won't grow old and be that boring elderly couple!" Hannah suddenly exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms again. Fred smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, kissing her cheek gently.

"Darling, as long as I'm with you, I don't plan on ever growing old."

_But you, you make my dreams come true.  
>Oh you, you make my dreams come true.<em>

_I'm down on the daydream_  
><em>That sleepwalk should be over by now.<em>  
><em>I know that you, you make my dreams come true.<em>

_Oh you, you make my dreams come true._  
><em>But you, you make my dreams come true.<em>  
><em>Oh you, you make my dreams come true.<em>  
><em>But you, you make my dreams come true.<em>

* * *

><p>When it came time for Hannah to toss the bouquet, everyone joked around about how she had caught it at Fleur's wedding, much to her embarrassment. Closing her eyes, Hannah tossed it into the air and turned around, ready to tease whoever caught it. But when no one held up the bouquet in excitement, Hannah scratched her neck, wondering what on earth had happened.<p>

"Wait, where did it go?" She asked in confusion. The girls looked around and shrugged- none of them had caught it. Suddenly, a loud laugh came from behind the group. Hagrid was doubled over in laughter, gesturing over his shoulder. To no one's surprise, Charlie held up the bouquet and squealed with joy.

"Typical," George muttered, smacking his palm against his hand. Much dancing and laughter followed, and throughout the afternoon, Fred and Hannah danced with almost every person (and Pygmy Puff) in the room. Fred was dancing with Kaylee, when she happened to glance around the room for the bride.

"Take a look Fred," Kaylee smiled, gesturing to her left. Fred turned to see what had caught her attention. "That'll be your future soon enough." Hannah had taken Damian into her arms and was dancing with him, making the baby shriek with laughter as she spun in a circle. Hannah joined in on his laughter when he clapped his hands together in utter delight. Fred couldn't hide the goofy smile that spread across his face.

"With any luck it will be!" He exclaimed. Kaylee smiled and winked at him, pinching his cheek.

"She talks about it a lot, you know." Kaylee flipped her brown hair, curled especially for the occasion, over her shoulder. Fred, distracted by the sight of Damian nuzzling his head into Hannah's collarbone, tore his eyes away to look back at his sister in law.

"What was that?" He asked. Kaylee smiled and pointed at the aunt and nephew. Hannah's sun kissed face showed nothing but love for the child in her arms. Stroking his tiny back, she swayed from side to side, lulling Damian into a tender sleep. Fred smiled warmly at her when she glanced over at him.

"About having kids." Kaylee said in a slightly louder tone to get the answer through Fred's thick skull. With wide eyes, Fred turned back to her, grinning. _Now I have your attention,_ Kaylee thought. "We were talking about it last night, actually."

"We've discussed it before," Fred said lightly, spinning Kaylee around, ignoring her squawk of surprise. "And we know we want a family." Kaylee smiled and winked at him, glancing down quickly to make sure she wasn't stepping on his toes.

"When?" She asked. Fred furrowed his ginger brow.

"When what?"

"What are we discussing, Weasley? When do you want a family?" Fred smirked deviously and poked Kaylee's cheek playfully.

"Since when were you so nosy about my sex life?" Kaylee gagged at the disturbing thought and shook her head, hoping to lose the picture.

"You know… forget about it. It's impossible trying to talk to you." Fred smirked and spun her again, straight into George's waiting arms.

"That's what I thought!"

* * *

><p>"Fred, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Hannah snorted. The wedding was now over with only the gang was left in the Shell Cottage, aside from Ginny, Ron, and Percy- who received a call from work. Fred innocently sipped his drink and smacked his lips at his wife, who was attempting and failing to make a serious face.<p>

"What was that, Darling?" He tried to give her an innocent look, but a mischievous twinkle rose to his eyes that Hannah was all too familiar with. Gesturing to the hysterically giggling Kaylee and Fleur, she raised her eyebrow.

"Please tell me you and George didn't put alcohol in their tea." Fred dramatically placed his hand over his heart and collapsed against the wall, eyes locked on the ceiling.

"My darling Hannah," he gasped, "it grieves me so to imagine you would ever think so ill of me!" Hannah rolled her eyes and hid a smile behind her hand as Kaylee walked face first into the glass wall.

"Cut the crap Fred. I know you did it." Fred winked and pulled a small vial out of his breast pocket. Tossing the now empty container into Hannah's open palm, he poured the rest of his tea down the drain, leaving his arms free to wind around her waist from behind.

"George had nothing to do with it. After Kaylee's interrogation earlier, I figured a good old prank was in order." Hannah groaned and dropped her head onto his shoulder. From the floor, Fleur's loud laughter could be heard.

"So you made her drunk and then Fleur took her drink by mistake," Hannah said, stating the obvious. Fred's proud smile answered the question. "How did you do it?" Fred winked and twisted the vial between her fingertips, flipping the label upside right.

"Insta-Drunk," he said proudly. "Georgie and I just perfected it the other day! With one drop, you can send your mates into a drunken state that will have you laughing for hours! Side effects include hangover, vomiting, and-" but Fleur's loud voice interrupted them.

"It's all animal instinct," she assured Kaylee, flinging her thin arm around the girl's unsteady body. "It makes for a wild night, of course!" Bill, slightly horrified, blushed deeply as his brothers cackled in laughter.

"I dunno," Kaylee slurred slightly, leaning heavily on Fleur's shoulder. "It's the pranksters to watch out for. Very exuberant!" Now it was George's turn to look horrified. Fred snickered and pointed to the last line of fine print.

"Sober thoughts being exposed," he concluded. Hannah took one look at Fleur and Kaylee, now trying to get to their feet without success, and cracked up- it was too funny to not laugh at. The memory of Fleur accidentally sipping Kaylee's drink minutes before rose to her brain.

"Fred, I can't tell if you are a genius or just plain delusional!" She cried. Fred smirked and tweaked her curls.

"I appreciate your use of 'delusional' instead of 'psychotic'."

"There's a fine distinction that not many people bother to figure out," Hannah smiled, but a giggling Kaylee suddenly wrapped her arms around Hannah's neck, trying not to fall.

"Easy now!" Hannah cried, helping Kaylee sit down. Giggling, the brunette tried to focus unsteadily on Hannah's heart shaped face, swaying slightly in her seat.

"Fred I'm going to kill you," George muttered to his twin. Fred winked and pitched the empty vial into the garbage can.

"How can I help you Kaylee?" Hannah asked kindly, taking her best friend's hands into her own. Kaylee blearily gazed around the room, struggling to form words on her heavy tongue.

"Whyyyy are you not drinking?" She slurred through a yawn. Hannah smiled and winked at her cheekily.

"I want to remember my wedding night!" Kaylee's eyes flung open and she made a noise of disgust. Charlie started silently laughing behind her when Fleur accidentally tripped over the rug in the living room.

"Too much information!" Kaylee squealed. Rising unsteadily, she went tottering across the kitchen to wear Leonardo was nestled in Fred's jacket, purring happily as he gummed on the material. George and Fred took one look at each other and started laughing hysterically. Hannah shoved them both in the shoulder and pouted. Bill, meanwhile, was trying to prevent Fleur from pole dancing on the bannister.

"You two are terrible!" Hannah cried, "they'll have a terrible hangover!" George grinned deviously and went to reply, but Kaylee stole the moment by holding Leonardo high above her head.

"!" She yelled dramatically. George groaned and covered his face with his hands as Kaylee licked her thumb and stamped Leonardo on the forehead. "Simbaaa," she crooned.

"I knew she shouldn't have watched that stupid Muggle movie," George groaned. "This isn't the first time it's happened. Congrats again guys, but I better go get this one to bed. KAYLEE, NO. DROP THE PYGMY PUFF." Rushing over, George scooped up Kaylee and tossed her over his shoulder, winking at his brother before walking out the door.

"BYE GUYS!" Kaylee yelled. George moaned and rubbed his ear. Laughing, Fred and Hannah waved back as Leonardo rolled over, looking miffed that he was so carelessly tossed to the ground. Giggling, Fleur sat up on the floor and tugged on Charlie's pant leg, looking up with wide baby blue eyes. Charlie looked down in confusion, and Fleur gestured for him to come closer. Charlie knelt beside her, allowing the drunken French girl to wrap her arms around his neck to whisper in his ear.

"You know Madame Maxine?" She whispered. Charlie nodded in confusion, surprised by the randomness that came with the drunkenness. Fleur smiled goofily. "I hear, that one time, a Dementor tried to kiss her… and it DIED." Fred snorted into the fresh cup of tea Hannah poured for him, causing him to double over with a fit of coughing. Even Hannah had to giggle at Fleur, who was innocently humming under her breath. Charlie awkwardly patted Fleur on the back and stood up, easing his way back. Bill took that as a cue to leave, and soon enough, Fred and Hannah were alone- even Leonardo was gone, under the care of Charlie for the week. Neither were too happy about it, however- Leonardo pitched a fit, screaming and growling at Charlie when the second oldest Weasley reached to pick him up. Charlie wasn't too happy when he got his hand gummed on fiercely by Leonardo, who decided he wasn't going to acknowledge to Fred and Hannah. But when it came time for goodbyes, he quickly burst into Pygmy Puff tears, licking their faces with his long tongue fervently. Charlie made sure to tell Fred that the moment Leonardo tried to stick his tongue up his nose, a bad habit they were trying to break, he would toss the Puff into the cupboard and lock him up for the next two weeks. Saying goodbye, he left with the still screaming Leonardo on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Finally, alone!" Fred sighed with relief the moment Charlie shut the door to the Shell Cottage. Hannah giggled hysterically as he wrapped his lanky and muscular arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to his body and burrowing his face into her neck.<p>

"It only took us five hours," she teased, squirming out of his arms and taking a large step away from him. Fred's eyes went wide and he clutched his heart dramatically.

"I've been waiting all day to be alone with my beautiful wife, and she denies me herself?" He cried, pretending to faint. Hannah grinned deviously and hopped over him, quite pleased with her teasing. Rising on her tiptoes, she peered down at Fred with a smirk on her slightly freckled face.

"You've only waited six months to marry me," she said in a sarcastic tone, "you want me? Come get me!" That was all Fred needed to hear. With a small screech of shock, Hannah dashed out of the kitchen and into the living room as Fred sprang to his feet, reaching for her with outstretched fingers. _Some things never change,_ he thought when Hannah danced out of the reach of his grasp. She grinned over her shoulder with her hair flying around her rosy cheeks. Fred grinned- she was all his now.

"I feel like this has happened before!" He laughed as she frog jumped over the coffee table. Laughing, Hannah dashed up the stairs hopping from one foot to the other as Fred followed close behind her. Despite the fact they were now married, they still acted like they were teenagers- silly, playful, and head over heels for each other.

"TRUCE!" Hannah screamed when Fred tackled her to the bed. Fred laughed and sat on top of her, straddling her waist and tickling under her arms. Hannah was sent into convulsions of laughter and squirmed violently under his dancing fingers. Reaching behind her head, Hannah grabbed a pillow and whacked Fred with it, sending him into laughter as well. He cupped her side with his large hand, feeling her muscles jerk beneath his palm.

"We all know I don't play fair," he grinned, poking her side. "And I always win!" Hannah could only scream with laughter in response, the noise rising from deep within her belly, making her cheeks turn redder and redder. Finally, she managed to reach up and tickle Fred's stomach, his weak spot. His stomach tightened in surprise, and Hannah reached up her second hand to tweak his belly button- an outie that she always found adorable. With a shout of laughter, Fred toppled off her and onto the floor.

"VICTORY!" Hannah yelled, rolling off the bed on top of him. Now with the upper hand, Hannah reached for his feet, tickling the bottom of his soles. Her thighs framed his knees, keeping him locked in place. Fred's deep belly laugh answered her teasing. "Now what were you saying about you always winning?" Fred covered his face and laughed again, unable to form words. A gurgling noise rose from his throat, and Hannah smirked to herself, pleased she had that much power.

"You-win!" He choked out, going bright red with the effort of forming words. Hannah smirked over her shoulder at her husband. The sight of his tussled red hair and sparkling blue eyes made her heart flutter in her chest. Swinging around, she sat on top of his stomach, bending over him so her curls brushed his ears. He squirmed as the delicate blonde hairs tickled his ear canal.

"Say it again," Hannah cooed with her lips an inch above his. Fred mock sighed, but just as Hannah thought she won the battle, he grabbed her around the waist and flipped them over. Hannah's cry of shock made him laugh as he kissed her deeply, resting his forearms above her head, lying carefully on top of her. When he pulled back, Hannah stared up at him in amused frustration, but her green eyes twinkled merrily. Fred winked and kissed her again, pressing his chapped lips to hers, drawing the breath from her chest.

"I believe I win," he grinned maniacally. Hannah rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. Fred winked before rolling off of her and onto the light coloured wood beside her, both breathless with aching stomachs from laughing so hard. Sitting up suddenly, Hannah glanced out the window. Night was falling rapidly, and a warm pink glow tinted the otherwise blue and green ocean. Poking Fred in the chest, she pointed to the window eagerly, like a small child on Christmas day.

"Let's go outside," she whispered excitedly, her green eyes alive with excitement. "We can have a bonfire! The stars will be so beautiful tonight." Fred, contentedly resting his head on his arms, opened his bright blue eyes and smiled warmly, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. The saltwater put waves in her hair, a nice difference from her normal ringlets.

"Are you forgetting something?" He chuckled, tugging on his grey shirt. Hannah looked down in surprise at her white dress. She had forgotten about it. Fred chuckled at her innocent surprise and tugged lightly on the bottom of Hannah's dress.

"Might be a good idea," she said sheepishly. Fred chuckled again and stood up, stretching out his arms to the side and wriggling his fingers. Hannah smiled up at him from her spot on the floor, but next moment Fred bent down and tugged her to her feet. Sending her flying into his strong chest, Fred entwined his arms around her back and pressed her to the wall, emitting a gasp from his new wife.

"Don't be too long… Mrs Weasley," he murmured in her ear, pulling her body flush against his while ghosting his fingers over her arm. Hannah blushed deeply and hid a smile in his salty smelling neck, pressing her lips to his rapid pulse.

"I won't be," she murmured, running her finger along the edge of his collarbone. With a wink and a quick kiss, Fred disappeared out the door and headed downstairs. When he was gone, Hannah covered her face and squealed with excitement. Slapping her cheeks to contain her grin, she fell back onto the bed and giggled hysterically. Finally, she was married to Fred. The moment she had been waiting for since she was a little girl was here- she had a husband. It felt so surreal, Hannah noted. She half expected to wake up alone in her childhood room with it all being just a dream. But after pinching her side, she realized that she wasn't about to wake up. Her reality was better than fantasy.

In haste, she rolled off the bed and crouched on the floor, pressing her knees into the grooves of the hardwood. Reaching her right hand under the bed, Hannah grasped the handle of the suitcase she and Fred had packed the day before. Hannah frowned as she felt the weight of the bag. Either she grew stronger in the past twenty four hours, or the bag was lighter.

"What on earth-?" She muttered. With a quick movement, Hannah unzipped the bag and flung the cover open. She gazed down with wide eyes and shouted, "GEORGE!"

* * *

><p>Fred nervously paced the kitchen as he waited for Hannah to walk down the stairs. With his heart galloping a mile a minute, he wrung his hands by his side to keep his nerves down. Slapping his cheek, he gave himself a quick pep talk to relax.<p>

"Focus Weasley!" He reprimanded, "get a grip!" To ease his nerves, Fred reached into the fridge for the pitcher of iced tea Fleur had made before she had a sip of Kaylee's spiked drink. Much to his surprise, he found a note instead.

"_Hey lovebirds! I forgot to tell you, but at nine o'clock the power will go out. Crazy Muggle technology. There are candles in the cupboard, and matches in the living room! Consider it our gift to you, and payback for getting Fleur drunk! Love, Bill."_ Setting the note down in confusion, Fred looked towards the hanging light, which, quite ironically, chose that moment to flicker off. As the house was consumed in darkness, cries of shock came from both levels of the home.

"HANNAH?" Fred yelled. "ARE YOU OKAY?" A thump and a groan of pain answered him, followed by crude swearing.

"I'M FINE," she yelled back. "WHY DID THE LIGHTS GO OFF?" Fred threw his arms up in confusion, but quickly set them down when he realized Hannah couldn't see him. Squinting into the pressing darkness, Fred tried to locate a secure location to walk.

"I'M COMING UP!" He shouted, trying to go to the stairs blindly. Staggering around in the dark, he managed to bump into the table, the chairs, and finally- the wall. A patter of feet echoed above his head, and Hannah's rushed tones echoed down.

"No, I'll come to you!" She said quickly. Fred frowned at the tenseness in her voice. Reaching behind him, Fred tried in vain to reach for their wands in the cupboard. He had set them on top of the wood the night before, but much to his shock, he found nothing. He slammed the cupboards shut and grappled on the counter, searching in vain for a source of light.

"HANNAH, DO YOU HAVE OUR WANDS?" He shouted over his shoulder.

"No, I-" but her words were cut off with a small scream and several thumps. A loud groan rose from the bottom of the stairs. Fred's heart leapt into his chest- the steep staircase, located a couple of paces from the bedroom door, was a hazard Hannah seemed to have fallen victim to.

"_Hannah_!" Fred quickly scrambled for the candles, and when his fingers found the cool wax he grasped it firmly, taking off for a run to the living room, grappling blindly in the dark. When he entered the dark room, Fred bit his lip to contain a cry of pain when his shin connected with the table. Throbbing in pain, he hobbled on the spot, trying to hold back every curse he could think of. Several seconds later, Fred held a lit candle to his eyes, guarding the tiny flame as he rushed back to the stairs. Rounding the corner, Fred came face to face with his wife, who was struggling to her feet, wrapped tightly in one of the light blue sheets from the bed. "Darling, are you okay?" She ran her hand over her knee and shook her hair out of her face, peering up into the candlelight.

"I'm fine, I just fell," Hannah muttered, leaning against the wall. "No big deal. Just attacking the floor here, nothing to see." Fred worriedly tipped her chin upwards and dropped his jaw in surprise.

"No big deal? You're bleeding!" Frowning, Hannah reached up and touched her forehead, where a deep cut stretched from her hairline to her eyebrow. She looked at her scarlet fingertips in surprise. Fred handed her the candle and, using his shirt sleeve, wiped the trickle of blood from her forehead.

"Well that's embarrassing," Hannah said sheepishly. Fred smiled gently and pulled her into his arms, chuckling quietly to himself as he scooped her up, ignoring her loud protests.

"Let's take care of that before it scars," Fred said firmly. "I don't want that pretty little face ruined!" Hannah groaned and hit him gently in the chest, wrapping her blanket around her tighter. She extended the candle in front of them, making sure Fred didn't face the same fate she did.

"Who are you, my father?" She complained. Fred shushed her and set her on the kitchen counter, making sure she didn't fall off. Hiding her smile, Hannah burrowed down into the blanket and held the candle between her two hands, her eyes following the wisp of the smoke rising from the tiny flame. The warm glow from the candle illuminated her delicate features. Fred, busy with trying to find something to block the bleeding, looked up into her green eyes, filled with the dancing flame, and smiled.

"I'm going to kill Bill for shutting off the power. And for taking our wands!" He laughed. Hannah yelped quietly as he pressed a damp towel to her forehead, applying pressure gently. "Remember when you used to do this back when Georgie and I were making things for the shop?" Hannah smiled at the happy memory, but winced in pain when Fred accidentally pressed too hard on the cut.

"Oh damn!" She cursed under her breath. Fred panicked and clutched her knee, worry filling his blue eyes.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Is it bleeding worse? Are you in pain? I'm so sorry!" He cried. To shut him up, Hannah snuffed out the candle and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Fred, taken by surprise, dropped the towel in his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. He craved her touch like Leonardo craved affection. Hannah entangled her legs around his hips and drew him closer to her, eager to have him. Fred's hand ghosted over her back, feeling the muscles beneath her skin leap with his touch. Hannah smiled into the kiss when she felt him eagerly pull her closer. Leaning against the counter, Fred tried to tug the blanket from her shoulders.

"Oh no you don't!" Hannah quickly cried, pulling back from his lips. With a mischievous smile, she slid off the counter and darted for the door leading to the beach, which was almost white from the moonlight. Fred grinned and followed close behind, tugging the door shut behind him. Jumping from the deck, he took off at a run across the cool sand towards his wife, now sitting on the sand, three feet from the water. Fred stopped dead in his tracks to watch her for a moment. Despite the horrors she had faced, she still had an innocence about her when she was deep in thought. Not even a war could take that from her. When a slight breeze rose from the ocean, Hannah tilted her face towards the full moon to let the salty air pass over her face.

"Enjoying your stay at this lovely home?" Fred suddenly called. The noise carried loudly over the sand, causing Hannah to jump in surprise. Turning around, she flashed Fred a grin and shrugged her shoulders, rubbing her hands over her arms to keep warm.

"Eh, it's alright I guess." Fred smirked and wedged his toes in the cold sand.

"What? What would make it better than, Darling?" He smiled, running a hand over his thick ginger hair. Hannah pouted and patted the sand beside her.

"You're not here." She said simply. Fred chuckled under his breath, stuck his hands in his pockets, and walked hastily over. A large wave crashed onto the sand, and the trickling water rose to an inch from Hannah's silver painted toes. She drew them back and crossed them under her thighs as Fred sank down beside her, winding his arm around Hannah's back. They fell silent for the moment, both staring out across the never ceasing waves. Above them, a seagull screeched in delight, coming down to rest on the crest of a large wave. It bobbed in spot for several moments before being joined by its mate.

"Now it's perfect," Hannah whispered into Fred's pale chest. Fred smiled tenderly, reaching across to cup her face in his large hands. Hesitantly, he brought his lips down to hers, tangling a hand in her hair as he kissed her. Hannah moved into his embrace, shifting on the sand to better wrap her arms around him. Her warm breath flooded over his freckled cheeks as he kissed her temple. Fred gently kissed up to the gash on her forehead before kissing down to her jaw. Hannah made herself busy by tangling their legs together in the sand. Finally, she let Fred tug the blanket from her shoulders, dropping the blue material onto the white sand. Fred froze in shock, and his wife blushed profusely.

"It wasn't my doing," Hannah said sheepishly. "I had no other choice! They took everything!" As she expected, Fred's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw the scanty white material of the outfit she had on. Fred ran his fingers over the beading of the halter neck, and his eyes hungrily took in the plunging neckline. Noticing his gaze, Hannah quickly covered Fred's eyes, bringing a laugh to his lips.

"Whoever did it then, remind me to send them flowers," he grinned. Hannah moaned in embarrassment and tugged the sheer material over her thighs as far as it would go.

"George and Kaylee, of course!" She cried. "They stole my clothes and replaced it with… lingerie!" Fred made a sly fist pump when she buried her face into her hands. Thank heavens for his brother's twisted sense of humour. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her on top of his lap eagerly, pulling her hands to the sides to inspect the outfit further.

"I see nothing wrong with it," he murmured, kissing her jawline. "It's either that or you walk around wearing my clothes." Hannah finally smirked and shoved him back onto the sand, looking like the cat that ate the canary as she squirmed off his lap.

"That's not all they took," she said, looking very pleased. "You're clothes are gone too." Fred groaned and let his head fall against the sand, staring up at the white moon and starry sky. Beside him, Hannah went into a fit of giggles, now finding the situation hilarious.

"I am NOT wearing your lingerie!" Fred said sharply, holding up his hand. "That crosses too many lines and brings back many embarrassing memories!" Hannah smirked and dragged him up so he was face to face with her.

"Oh, they didn't leave you entirely helpless," she said casually, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Fred raised his eyebrows and bit his lower lip. He brushed the beading along Hannah's stomach, smiling as she involuntarily sucked in her belly.

"Oh yeah? Pray tell, what did they leave me with, Mrs Weasley?" Distracted by a crab skittering sideways in front of them, Hannah took several seconds to respond.

"You have been left with one pair of boxers." She smirked. Fred pondered this for a moment, fingering the edges of the sheer material on Hannah's thighs.

"I guess I'll just have to walk around naked then," he said simply. Hannah rolled her eyes and tossed a small handful of sand onto his lap.

"If you do, I'm not looking at you until you get clothes again!" she grinned. Fred pouted and turned onto his knees, placing his hands on either side of her hips. With a smirk, he started to kiss along her neck, moving his slightly chipped lips from her neck to her jaw, before finally caressing her soft mouth. Hannah's eyes fluttered shut as she tangled her hands in Fred's ginger locks, allowing him to lay her down gently on the blue blanket. Her ocean scented curls spread around her neck and shoulders as Fred towered above her with a smirk on his handsome face. Reaching up, Hannah caressed his cheek, hardly able to believe he was hers.

"Pity," he murmured by her ear. "Surely a compromise can be reached." Hannah smiled and ran the tips of her fingers along Fred's back, squirming slightly on the blanket, now cooled by the sand below it.

"I'm sure we can work something out," she grinned. Fred smiled and kissed her again, cupping the back of her neck with his large hand.

"I'm sure we can, Mrs Weasley." Pulling back, Fred smiled as he worked to unbutton his grey shirt. Hannah's eyes flickered away from his handsome face to look up at the starry sky- there couldn't be a better place to spend her wedding night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- told you it was fluff.<strong>

**Now for a little fun:**

**Shoutout to anyone who can tell me and of the following three things in this chapter:  
><strong>

**1. What Muggle movie Kaylee and George watched (think Disney)  
>2. What the song was that Kaylee (very poorly) tried to reenact with Leonardo<br>3. What Harry Potter fandom related quote Fleur drunkenly said (this is harder)**

**Good luck, and review please, and I'll update soon!**


	40. Positive

**AN- Wow, you guys really picked up on those three little details! Awesome! So glad you don't mind the long chapters, because this one is one of the longest. You'll see why. I have my lovely reader/friend _Tashi and the Black Bumblee Bee_ to thank for being my editor. She's very quick to pick up on little details, which is great. She's totally awesome, and supermegafoxyawesomehot with an obsession with StarKid :D  
>These group of awesome people figured out the questions:<br>1. Kitten12  
>2. Kaykay1307<br>3. Hufflepuff Hex  
>4. Puckabrina Dreamer<br>5. alb33  
>6. D.A. Member77<br>7. Hunter of Slytherclaw  
>These people rock, as do the rest of my lovely readers :)<br>Songs of the chapter:  
><strong>

**1. "_She's Amazing_"- Love and Theft  
>2. "<em>Lost Without You<em>"- Delta Goodrem (sad, I know, but it fits)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>There could be no greater life,<em> Fred mused contentedly, _than a life at the beach_. Through his closed eyelids, the sun's rays hit as a warm, rosy glow that burned in a pleasant way. His naked torso felt hot, as if he were dousing in warm bath water, but a pleasurable breeze from the ocean cooled him off and twirled his ginger locks around his face, tickling his long eyelashes. The sand beneath his body molded around him in a way that reminded him of the couch cushions in the Gryffindor common room, and the rhythmic waves were music to his ears. The sound was punctured only by the occasional turning of a page from Hannah's book. With his head nestled in her lap, Fred knew that he could get used to his new life quite easily.

"What'cha reading?" He mumbled. Hannah looked down in happy surprise. After a busy day of walking the beach and swimming in the warm water, she was sure he had fallen asleep.

"Speak up you loon I can't make you out," she said lazily, flipping a page over. Almost absentmindedly, she ran the tip of her finger along Fred's lips. When he tried to lick her finger, she flicked his nose in response.

"You're going deaf. What are you reading?" He repeated slowly. Hannah smiled and held up her book. Fred squinted in the sunlight, his blue eyes watering from the harsh golden glow.

"_Pride and Prejudice_!" Hannah smiled. "A favourite of mine!"

"Sounds dull," Fred sniffed. Hannah smacked him with her book across his head.

"No, not at all!" She said excitedly. "I think you'd enjoy it!" Fred winked and wriggled his toes in the sand.

"I'm so sure," he said sarcastically. "_Pride and Prejudice_? Why don't you go ask Malfoy about it, I'm sure he'd find it MOST interesting. " Hannah smiled and touched the book's cover lovingly.

"While he does seem well versed in this topic, I don't think he can read this sort of book. He doesn't seem all that smart. Percy would like it I'm sure, seeing as he reminds me of Mr Darcy," Hannah grinned. Fred raised his eyebrow and tipped his head back.

"I dislike this bloke already," Fred mumbled, making Hannah's thigh jumped as his hair tickled her upper thigh. Her green eyes turned skyward. Of course. How could she forget? Fred hated reading. He always had. It always seemed useless trying to talk about books with him, but Hannah had a clever ploy that she was sure would not fail.

"Actually, Mr Darcy is considered highly desirable among women today," Hannah said absentmindedly. She leaned forward and grazed her hand along the white sand. Underneath the hot top layer was a sudden cool texture- damp enough it clung to her fingers, but a refreshing change from the sun touched surface above it. A sudden tug on the lingerie she was forced to wear today told her Fred had taken the bait. With a hidden smirk, she looked down to see what he had to say. Fred's adorable scowling face met her eyes.

"What does this 'Mr Darcy' have that I don't?" Fred demanded. Hannah's high laugh echoed across the barren white ground- the noise was so sudden several seagulls took flight, emitting indignant squawks of protest. Hannah casually tossed her hair over her warm shoulder, tipping her head back in amusement.

"He's a bitter snob," she smiled. "Don't get me wrong Love, you can be quite prideful, but Darcy is so rude at times, everyone dislikes him. He thinks too highly of himself and can be quite arrogant." Fred wrinkled his nose in displeasure.

"He sounds dreadful. I have Pygmy Puffs with more personality than that!" Hannah shook her head violently, clutching the book to her heart. Her eyes sparkled as she stared off into the distance, in a place where her imagination took place- a place Fred had seen her enter many times.

"But that's the problem!" She cried, "he can be so kind to his friends. He's loyal to those he cares about, and helps those in need! He may be pompous, but he has a gracious heart! Darcy is my favourite!" Fred smirked and nestled against her side as she opened the book again.

"Let me guess," he grinned, "he falls in love with the dim witted girl and they live happily ever after. Sounds like a marvelous story, Darling. I'll be sure to read it." Hannah growled at him, drawing a snigger to his curved lips.

"Your sarcasm is getting better young grasshopper. I have trained you well," she muttered under her breath. "And no, Elizabeth is _far_ from dimwitted. She's strong willed, highly intelligent, and quite witty. That's why she's my other favourite, because she is so independent and set in her ways. But she has a sharp tongue, and that can land her in trouble. She's also very beautiful." Fred smiled up at her and plucked the book from her fingers, examining the cover as a Healer his patient. Happily, he jabbed his finger in the air.

"So what you're saying is…. she's a lot like you!" Fred mused. Hannah's green eyes crinkled as she smiled warmly.

"Fred, Love, did you really just compare me to one of the greatest literary heroines in history? Or are you picking up sarcasm as a second language?" She grinned. Fred twisted his neck to look up into her shining face.

"Depends," he smirked. "Do you feel complimented?" Hannah nodded shyly, and her face became masked by the loose curls hanging around her shoulders. "Then yes, I did compare you to this Elizabeth." With that being said, Fred snuggled into the sand again. He slipped his hands over the edge of the white blanket covering him and drew it to his shoulders, hoping to prevent himself from sunburn. Without any clothes left, his wife had told him it was either a blanket around her waist, or she would make him wear the sexiest lingerie she had. Needless to say, he was quite content with the light material of his blanket. Fred's twinkling blue eyes fluttered shut, and the muscles of his face relaxed once again. With a quick flick of her hand, Hannah snatched the ratty book back from Fred's grasp and flipped open to her page, slipping back into the Victorian era once more.

"You remind me of Mercutio." The sudden statement roused Fred from his near sleep.

"Who is he?" He demanded. "Is he some sort of pansy with Knuts for brains without my incredible good lucks or dazzling wit?" Hannah rolled her eyes and pushed him in the shoulder. "Ouch."

"You big baby," she snorted. "Geez, you're more like Mr Darcy than I gave you credit for. No, Mercutio isn't even in this book. If he was, it would certainly be more amusing." Fred's cheeks rounded pleasantly as he smiled.

"So he's a funny guy!" He cheered. "I like him better than that last one, Mr Dusty." A fist full of sand met his lips. Spluttering, he frantically scraped the gritty feeling out of his tongue. Hannah sat up straight and dusted her hands off- the tiny smirk on her face told Fred she took her fictional characters seriously.

"It's Mr _Darcy_, and yes, Mercutio is quite funny. He's from Shakespeare." Fred wrinkled his nose when Hannah spoke fondly of the playwright. Kaylee had shown him a painting of him once.

"He's that ugly bloke in tights who talks funny!" He exclaimed. The sudden thud from above indicated to the book hating Gryffindor that he said the wrong thing, and that Hannah seemed to have attempted to hide amongst the words she loved.

"Sometimes, I feel like Leonardo will have a more intellectually stimulating conversation with me," Hannah muttered sarcastically into the book pages. She tossed the yellowed book into the sand beside her and pressed a flat stone on the cover to keep it flat.

"I can be plenty intellectually stimulating!" Fred cried indignantly. Hannah smirked in spite of herself.

"No offence Love, but you asked me the other day what one minus zero was." Her ginger husband tossed his hands into the air, making the band around his fourth finger shine a sudden light across Hannah's chest.

"It was two in the morning, I was sleep deprived, and…let's be honest…. I really sucked at Arithmancy." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Not the only thing you sucked at," she muttered. Fred tossed sand into her lap in retaliation.

"I heard that," he chirped. "I just had more potential elsewhere." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"The potential to drive us all to insanity. Oh wait, that's already happened! Wasn't that the year I did almost ALL your homework?" She teased through her sarcastic tone. Sarcasm, as she described it, was her defence against stupidity. Fred blushed sheepishly.

"George and I were busy with the shop! We had a lot of work to do in a short amount of time. Besides, you're smarter than both of us combined. We wouldn't have passed our OWLS without you!" He exclaimed, dipping his toes into the large wave that rose onto the shore.

"Finally, you're making more sense!" Hannah laughed. "You still owe me for that year, Mr Big Business Man." Fred' quickly hatched a plan of his own in his brilliant, if not somewhat delusional, mind. He slipped out of the white sheet wrapped around his body, kicking it aside. A sudden breeze ruffled their hair and sent a small shiver over Fred's body. Crawling to his knees, Fred pressed his left hand against Hannah's collarbone, gently laying her onto the blanket he so carelessly discarded. Hovering above her, Fred's teeth poked over the edge of his bottom lip, chewing on it gently before wetting it slightly with the tip of his tongue. Hannah's green eyes flickered up to his, amusement and love fighting for dominance in her steady gaze. Fred winked before dipping his head to her pale stomach, clothed only by the sheerness of the deep purple garment she had no choice but to wear. Hannah's eyes trailed away from his face to trail down his body- her lips twitching in pleasure at his lean and well-built physique. Fred smirked arrogantly.

"I'm sure I can pay you back now, Mrs Weasley," he murmured against her tightened stomach. Hannah chuckled, sending the lean muscles beneath her skin into a slight spasm. Fred smiled- he was more familiar with how her body worked after a week at the Shell Cottage. Her laughter came from the center of her stomach. When taken by surprise, her muscles tightened. When his fingers ran over her skin, they left a trail of tiny goosebumps. She moved with his touch, allowing him to explore. He knew her body like the back of his freckled hand.

"I'm sure you could." Hannah squirmed as he laid tiny, feather-light kisses on her stomach, trailing down to her bellybutton. Fred smirked against her skin. His eyes flickered up to see her face, now flushed deeply.

"I think I will," he grinned. Hannah's lips curled in pleasure. "But not now." Laughing in mirth, he flopped onto the sand beside her again and nestled his head into her lap. Hannah cried out in frustration and smacked his chest with her fist. Fred's laughter mixed with her curses.

"Damn you, Weasley!" She cried, sitting up on the hot sand again. Her curls flickered around her bare shoulders again, wild and sandy from being pressed into the ground. "Damn you and your flirting! There are names for people like you!"

"Devilishly handsome? Cunningly sexy? Charmingly good looking? Supreme Sex God?" At the last one, Hannah cried out in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest, a deep scowl setting into her otherwise calm features.

"I was thinking more along the lines of, 'Sneaky-bastard-who-is-sleeping-on-the-couch-for-the-rest-of-his-honeymoon', but whatever tickles your fancy," she said sarcastically. Fred winked and stretched his arms straight into the air, imagining the fluffy clouds in the sky running through his fingertips like smoke.

"I bet you wanted me to tickle your fancy," he muttered suavely. When Hannah cussed at him again, Fred grinned demonically. "Why Darling, I do believe I have made you sexually frustrated."

"YOU DID, YOU DIRTY ROTTEN, GOOD FOR NOTHING CLONE." Hannah shouted. Fred laughed, rolling onto his side and clapped his hands, evidently pleased with his genius prank.

"Good!" He reached up and grabbed Hannah's wrist, plonking her hand on top of his head. "Now pet me."

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to sink below the horizon when the Patronus arrived. Hannah was curled up against Fred's side with a book in her hands when she noticed the silvery weasel scurrying across the cooled sand. Pushing herself up from Fred's side, where he was attempting- and failing- to braid her hair, she squinted in the sun's orange glow.<p>

"Fred, Love," Hannah murmured, pointing to the large window. "Isn't that your father's Patronus?" Fred lifted his eyes, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"That's strange- no one is supposed to contact us." He rose quickly and crossed the room.

"Maybe something is wrong," Hannah whispered nervously, scrambling off the couch to join Fred. Fred bit his lip, tapping his fingers against his side. The Patronus was getting closer, now only meters from the porch. "Why else would they call for us?" Fred gently pushed her behind his back, brushing his fingers against hers briefly.

"Stay here Darling, just in case," he said quickly. Before Hannah could protest, Fred slipped out the door and jogged across the sand. Rising on its hind legs, the weasel dictated the message to Fred. Hannah watched through the glass as he ran his hands over his hair- he looked so shocked Hannah immediately dashed out the door.

"FRED?" She shouted. Fred turned around just in time to catch her in his arms. "Love, what's wrong?" Fred swallowed the lump in his throat and stroked Hannah's back. He looked down at the weasel, but the Patronus evaporated into wisps of smoke.

"Hannah… Auntie Muriel died today." The words hit like a freight train. Hannah pulled back from Fred's tight embrace in shock.

"But…but… we saw her a week ago!" Hannah gasped, "what happened?" Fred shrugged sadly and gazed out across the ocean. Despite his calm persona, Fred's otherwise merry blue eyes held an undeniable sadness. Turning back to face Hannah, he cupped her chin and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"She died in her sleep," he murmured. "Crazy old bat. They're reading the will today, and they want us to be there." Hannah nodded quickly, but when Fred turned to go into the house, she reached out and snagged his elbow.

"We can't necessarily go dressed like this, they'll assume the worst of us!" She cried. Fred looked down. For the moment, he had completely forgotten the blanket draped lazily around his waist. He winked at Hannah, who promptly covered her chest with her hands, feeling a deep blush creep over her cheeks.

"I don't see a problem with it," he grinned. Hannah opened her mouth, ready to give a witty retort, when a sudden packaged dropped on her head. She staggered backwards, seeing stars dancing around her eyes.

"Oh son of a bitch!" She cussed. Fred looked up in surprise. Soaring away was Errol, flying weakly in his old age. At Hannah's feet lay their wands and a bundle of clothes tied together with a string. Fred snatched them up quickly, flashing Hannah a quick grin.

"Let's go, Darling!" Hannah waved him on and groaned weakly. She blinked rapidly, trying to focus on Fred.

"I'm coming! Stop moving so much, you're giving me a headache," she complained. Fred looked at her in concern. As Hannah took a step forward, Fred lunged at the same moment to catch her as she fell. She landed safely in his arms, looking up at Fred in shock.

"I'll kill Errol," he muttered, tossing Hannah over his shoulder. His wife rubbed her head again, scowling as she was forced to stare at Fred's butt.

"I do enjoy this view," she grinned, slapping his arse playfully, "but I'd rather walk." Fred chuckled and patted her thigh lovingly, crossing the threshold of the Shell Cottage. Once in their room, Fred tossed Hannah over his shoulder, sending her sprawling on the sheets. Ignoring her squawk of protest, Fred lifted his hand and slit the strings holding their clothes.

"Looks like Kaylee picked out your clothes, thank heavens," Fred commented, turning his back to Hannah to slip on a forest green sweater. When Hannah failed to respond, he turned back around. "Hannah?" To his shock, Hannah was crouched on the bed with her arms over her head.

"I'm fine," she muttered, rocking back and forth ever so slightly. In seconds, Fred was sitting beside her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. Hannah stiffened at his touch, but did not force him away.

"What's wrong?" Fred stroked her hair gently, fearing the worst. When Hannah reached up and touched the Dumbledore's Army coin nestled in her collarbone, Fred felt his heart sink. "You miss him." Hannah nodded fervently, blinking tears back rapidly. She had to stay strong. It's what Dominic would want. But her walls came crashing down around and she threw herself into Fred's waiting arms. Tears coursed down her cheeks and onto Fred's shoulder.

"Another death. Another funeral." Hannah said bitterly. She wiped her tears from her cheeks, only to have more ruin her efforts. "It sucks, Fred! My own brother wasn't here to see me get married. He wasn't here to see his son be born. He isn't here!" She collapsed into deep sobs again, curling around Fred tightly. With a sigh, Fred cupped Hannah's tear stained face in his hands, pressing his lips gently to the corner of her eye, catching a tear before it fell.

"Hannah listen to me," he said firmly. Hannah lowered her eyes, clutching the edges of Fred's sweater in her pale hands. "He's not gone. Dominic's still here." Hannah's lip trembled as she fought back tears.

"Then why does it feel like part of me is missing?" She whispered. "Is this normal?" Fred couldn't help but smile at the worried look on her face.

"Darling, you'd think by now you would have realized nothing about you is normal." Fred chuckled in amusement. "Part of you will always long for Dominic. And on the days when you need him most, I'll make sure your tears turn to laughter. I promise!" Like a young child, he held out his pinky finger for her to take. Smiling through her tears, Hannah linked her fifth finger, so small compared to his, and kissed his fingertips.

"Pinky promise." She smiled. Fred winked and tossed the plum coloured sweater and teal jeans into her lap, jokingly tickling her feet.

"Come," he demanded, leaping off the bed. "We have a will to read! Though I reckon Auntie Muriel wrote me out years ago..."

"I would too if you put a firework under my seat at the dinner table."

* * *

><p>"….To George Fabian and Kaylee Taylor Weasley, I leave my records collection, in hopes Miss Kaylee can teach my great nephew how to carry a tune." Mr Weasley smiled as he read the will, hiding his amusement behind the yellow parchment. On the couch, Kaylee clapped her hand over her mouth to hide her giggle, looking embarrassed to have shown amusement in the time of mourning.<p>

"Old bat," George muttered. Even Mrs Weasley had to smile, fondly running her hand over her son's hair. Despite the tears brewing in her eyes, Mrs Weasley chuckled at her son's scowl.

"Oh Georgie," she crooned. "We love you either way." Fred snickered in Hannah's ear, placing his fingers over hers, humming a tune under his breath while tapping his fingers on hers, like a piano.

"And to Charles Weasley, I leave the chicken suit he seems so fond of." The incredulous look on Charlie's face was enough to send everyone into stitches. Even Hannah, still struggling to hold in her heartache, fell against Kaylee with tears of laughter cascading down her ruby red cheeks. Mr and Mrs Weasley could only look at each other in concern- their children have finally lost it. Fred decided it would be in his best interest to hold back the sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue. Mr Weasley cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to the parchment in his hand. Before reading Auntie Muriel's shaky hand writing aloud, his blue eyes burst open in shock.

"Dad? Dad what's wrong?" Ginny asked, cuddling into her father's side. Mr Weasley opened and closed his mouth like a fish, but no words formed. Percy frowned and snatched the will out of Mr Weasley's hands. Adjusting his glasses, he quickly examined the last words on the page. Fred and Hannah exchanged a confused look as he too, dropped his jaw.

"Read it Percy, we haven't got all day," George said impatiently, rubbing Kaylee's knee in small circles. Percy snapped back to his senses, and in an incredulous tone, read:

"And to Frederick Gideon and Hannah Alice Weasley, I leave my home, in hopes they continue to fill it with the love they brought during their stay the past year. Use it well."

* * *

><p><em>Three months later<em>

On the first chilled morning of September, the cloudy skies overhead brought a certain dreariness to the weather. Settled into their new home, Hannah and Fred were growing comfortable with their new life. The married life was suiting them. When September came, Fred was busier than ever with the shop, which meant business needed to expand. On that morning, Fred wasn't awaken by the alarm clock he had set, but rather the sudden movement under the sheets beside him, followed by a small gasp and the quick patter of feet leading to the bathroom. Fred sat up quickly, nearly hitting his head off the headrest.

"Hannah?" He called sleepily. The retching from the bathroom had him flying down the hall in seconds. He flung himself into the bathroom, finding his shivering wife draped across the floor with her arms resting on either side of the toilet.

"I think we need to improve our cooking skills," Hannah said thickly. Fred nodded sympathetically and pulled Hannah's thick hair away from her face as she vomited again. He patted her back gently in soothing circles as she shuddered. She hated being ill.

"The chicken tasted fine," Fred pondered, helping his wife to her feet. Unsteadily, she staggered over to the sink where she grabbed her toothbrush, running the bristles along her teeth and tongue. "I wonder what happened?" Hannah shrugged weakly in response. She didn't want to speak in case she was sick again. Fred looked at her reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink worriedly. She was dreadfully pale today.

"Might be a virus," Hannah mumbled around her mouthful of toothpaste. Fred shrugged and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around her waist lovingly. He rubbed his thumb against her hipbone, pressing his face into her neck.

"Must be," Fred agreed. He kissed Hannah's shoulder as she spat the toothpaste into the sink, but quickly pulled away when he felt how clammy her skin was.

"Darling, I think you should take it easy today." Hannah turned around to look up into his freckled face. His handsome features, normally so playful, were laced with a worry that made her smile.

"I'll be fine," she insisted, slipping out of his grasp to walk down into their kitchen. "Really! I am totally, completely, one hundred percent certain it's nothing." Fred scowled and trailed close behind.

"And I'm certain I married a lunatic," he muttered under his breath. Hannah scowled and crossed her arms.

"I heard that!" Hannah snapped over her shoulder. Fred made a face at her and slipped into the living room, searching for his wand. "I'm going to make some tea, do you want anything?" She called.

"So long as you stop eating Bitch Flakes," Fred muttered. In a louder voice he said, "no Hannah, I'm fine." Looking over his shoulder to make sure Hannah wasn't in the room, he walked swiftly over to the large fireplace and prodded the wood with his wand, igniting a spark and illuminating the pit. Fred smiled and reached up into the flowerpot Auntie Muriel had used to hold her Floo Powder. The sulfur-like powder clung to his fingers as he tossed a small handful into the middle of the flames. A burst of green suddenly erupted.

"Ninety-three Diagon Alley!" Fred whispered. Dropping to his knees, he pressed his face into the green fire, tickling his neck. When he opened his eyes, he grinned happily when he saw George and Kaylee eating breakfast in the kitchen, intertwined on a single chair. When George fed Kaylee a bite of bagel, Fred had to hold back his laughter to prevent ash inhalation.

"Oi, get a room!" He called teasingly. His twin and sister and law jerked apart from each other, startled by the sudden appearance. George scowled at his cheekily grinning twin and, around a mouthful of bagel, swore at him. "Manners, dear brother. Is that any way to talk in front of a lady?" Kaylee swore at him as well, mopping up her spilt orange juice.

"Thanks for giving us warning. Always appreciated... Have you talked to Hannah yet, Fred?" George asked briskly. Kaylee looked at him in confusion.

"You mean he hasn't told her?" She yelped. Fred shushed her, worried Hannah was going to appear in the room behind him at any moment.

"I've been putting it off!" He said weakly. "Can you blame me? She's more rabid than a werewolf during full moon." George sighed and shook his head, gesturing to the duffle bag nestled against the wall by the fireplace.

"We leave in a few hours, Mate," he said. "Time to tell Hannah." Kaylee nodded, hiding a smirk in her hand.

"It's better if she hears from you," she added, "speaking from experience, Hannah doesn't do well with being left out of the loop. She gets scary." Fred chuckled fondly.

"Isn't that the truth." He muttered. "I'll tell her soon. She's just in the kitchen now. I mean, she should understand, right? It's not the first time we've gone to Canada." But before George and Kaylee could respond, Fred felt a vice like grip rip him back through the flames. Coughing on hot ashes, Fred looked up through watery eyes only to find a most horrific sight- Hannah towering above him with a deadly look on her face. Every part of her body seemed to be bursting with rage. Fred paled quickly- she had only ever given him this look twice before.

"You're-doing-_what_?" She hissed through gritted teeth. Fred swallowed the lump obscuring this throat and struggled to his feet, staggering backwards as Hannah stalked towards him like a lioness about to kill her prey.

"We're going on a business trip," Fred squeaked in an unnaturally high voice. Hannah's green eyes darkened. "To…um…Canada?" There was a long pause- then the explosion.

"YOU'RE GOING WHERE?!" Hannah screeched. Fred was so startled by her sudden outburst he fell against the wall, causing a frame to fall off its hook and onto his head, sending black dots across his vision.

"OUCH!" He cried, doubling over. While staring at the floor, he made his case, hoping to win her favour. "We're going to expand the business Hannah! Do you know just how many foreign witches and wizards have been ordering our products? The statistics are getting insane!" Hannah's face went from a light rosy hue to a deep cherry red.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING CRAP ABOUT THE DAMNED STATISTICS!" She screeched shrilly. Never had she been so upset. "What I give a crap about is the fact that my husband of exactly three months is leaving me!" Fred's jaw dropped, but he quickly snapped it shut. He stood tall, towering over the tiny blonde.

"I'm not bloody leaving you!" He shouted. "Geez, you're so moody lately. It's like you're bipolar- you want at me one minute, but the next you're telling me to get out of your face! What's your problem?" Hannah laughed a short, cruel, barking laugh and put her hands on her hips. Leonardo, who had been napping on the couch, went sailing out the room as fast as he could, squeaking in terror.

"I don't know Fred, maybe because my husband decided to go to _CANADA_ for three weeks and didn't bother telling me until the day before he leaves?" She cried. How could Fred do this to her?

"I told you, it's a business trip! George and I were tossing the idea around for a few months!" Hannah shoved him in the chest and stomped her foot. Her green eyes were no more than narrow slits.

"It doesn't matter!" She accused, "I still should have known!" Fred angrily ground his teeth. The past month seemed to really change Hannah. Her mood swings could develop their own park.

"Babe, I wanted to tell you, but I knew you would react like this!" He pleaded, reaching out to take her hand. Hannah snapped it away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, if you told me when the plans were confirmed, I would be quite rational right now!" She said darkly. "But no, I have to hear through FLOO POWDER that my husband is travelling to BLOODY CANADA." Fred shrugged helplessly, not knowing what to say to make it all work out.

"Hannah, what do you want me to do?" He whispered. Hannah squared her jaw and turned her back to him.

"Just try not to die," she snapped. Fred snorted and gestured to the scars on his chest and stomach, hidden by the polo shirt he was wearing.

"I don't know… With the way things have been going for me lately I can't guarantee anything," he said cruelly. Hannah's shoulders stiffened, making Fred immediately regret his words.

"You're such an jerk," Hannah muttered. She stalked out of the room, covering her mouth with her shaking hand. Fred crouched on the floor, muttering obscenities to himself repeatedly. Leonardo rolled into the room and cleared his tiny throat.

"Don't tell me you hate me too," Fred sighed, reaching out to stroke his tiny orange head. Leonardo made a noise of disgust and chomped onto Fred's finger, hard enough to draw blood. With a sigh, Fred stood up and quietly walked into the kitchen, knocking on the doorway's wooden frame before entering. Perched on top of the table with her head in her hands, Hannah waved him off. But when Fred crossed his arms over his chest, she glared at him through her long fingers.

"Go away Fred," Hannah said bitterly. "Don't you have a moose to go see?" Fred smiled, crossing the room in two large strides. Prying Hannah's hands away from her face, he wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. She lowered her head to look at their hands. The next minute, she had to fight back a smile as he automatically started tapping out a piano tune on her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling her against his chest. She hesitated, but when Fred refused to let go, she melted into his grasp. "I'm an idiot."

"Glad we can agree on that," Hannah smiled. Fred blushed, momentarily hiding his multitude of freckles. Hannah tapped her fingers on the table, smirking slightly. A pressing silence covered the room like a thick blanket as Fred held Hannah in his arms. Hannah closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest, inhaling the sweet smell of his cologne.

"I'll write you," Fred said suddenly. His voice was loud in the quiet kitchen. "Every day." Hannah pulled back from his grasp and kissed his suddenly, catching him off guard. She jumped off the wooden table, not breaking the kiss, to stand on his toes.

"If you don't, I'll send a Howler." She whispered deviously. Fred paled at the thought, making the mental note to never cross her again.

"You're completely psychotic," Fred chuckled, "but I love you." Hannah smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. She closed her eyes and pressed her ear to his heart, knowing she wouldn't hear her favourite lullaby for almost a month. The thought made her stomach twist in knots.

"I love you too, even if you piss me off daily."

* * *

><p>With both twins gone, Kaylee and Hannah made the decision to stay with each other for the next three weeks. Kaylee moved in with Hannah, taking along hers and George's cranky and fat Pygmy Puff, Humphrey. Two weeks into her stay, Kaylee started to notice something odd about her best friend.<p>

"Hannah, don't you hate tomatoes?" She asked curiously. Hannah shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich, tearing off a sliver of bread to give to Leonardo. Kaylee tried to feed Humphrey a carrot, but the purple Puff scowled and took her piece of chicken instead.

"I've required a recent taste for them," Hannah said, mumbling around her mouthful. "Is that so weird?" Kaylee frowned and tapped her fingers on the table, prompting Humphrey to nip them. Leonardo cuddled against Hannah's stomach, purring softly.

"Well, considering the fact you've hated them since you were thirteen, yes!" Hannah made a face at her. Almost absentmindedly, her hand reached up and stroked a crescent shaped scar on her chin.

"The one time Dominic decided to cook for us, he made the tomatoes explode in my face," she sighed, shuddering at the memory. Kaylee jabbed her finger in the air. Humphrey glared up at her, growling under his breath.

"Exactly my point!" Hannah threw her hands in the air in frustration. She was acting awfully strange lately. Kaylee raised her eyebrows as a new thought crept into her mind. The more she thought about it, the more sense in made.

"Leonardo, would you stop?" Hannah snapped, struggling to pry the Pygmy Puff away from her stomach. Leonardo squealed and hopped out of her hands, cuddling against her stomach once more, humming loudly. His long tongue slipped out of his mouth and tickled her belly button, sniffing eagerly. This act seemed to confirm Kaylee's thought.

"Hannah, uh…" Hannah's curious green eyes snapped up to look at her best friend. "I was wondering if um…" Hannah rolled her eyes and stood up to clear the table. Leonardo whined at the top of his tiny lungs as he slid from Hannah's lap, prompting Humphrey to cackle at his little brother.

"If what?" Hannah asked absentmindedly, scrubbing at the plates. Kaylee closed her eyes and sighed.

"Are you pregnant?" A loud crash resounded around the room- Hannah looked in shock over her shoulder at Kaylee- her hand still forming the shape of the plate that was now in pieces at her feet.

"What?" She cried shrilly. "P-pregnant? I don't… I don't think I am!" Kaylee's eyes dropped to Hannah's torso involuntarily, eying the red fabric covering her stomach. Hannah twitched her hand up to her abdomen. The more she thought about it, the more real the thought became.

"Hannah, think about it logically!" Kaylee whispered as Hannah slid to the floor, pressing her head against the wooden cupboards and her shoulders cutting into the wood. "First, the mood swings-" Hannah was quick to interrupt.

"I'm not moody!" She snapped. Kaylee raised her eyebrow, sending a deep blush over Hannah's cheeks. "Well, maybe a little."

"It's been three months since your wedding. Obviously things happened. Then, you're getting cravings for the food you hate the most, and now Leonardo refuses to move away from your stomach!" As if to prove her point, Leonardo had inched his way back against Hannah's torso, burying his face into Hannah's sweater. Hannah went pale as she looked down at her pet. She patted him absentmindedly as she fought to think of a reason why he would act so oddly.

"Maybe he just likes the feel," she mumbled numbly. Kaylee shrugged and held up her wand, shaking her head.

"Only one way to find out," she said simply. "The Pregnancy Charm." Hannah's stomach flipped over at the thought. In one swift motion she cupped Leonardo into her palm and stood off the dusty floor, wiping her arse off.

"I can't be!" Hannah's voice was getting very shrill. "There's no way!" Kaylee shot her a pointed look as she forced Hannah to lie on the kitchen table.

"Think Hannah," she sighed as Hannah pulled her sweater up to her diaphragm- now rising and falling rapidly. "Think long and hard." Hannah closed her eyes as a memory fleeted across her mind- a rush of passion, the touch of his skin, and the desire filled, but so loving, eyes. With a gasp, her eyes flung open as a seeping cold crept across her abdomen. Kaylee stood above her, unwavering as she pressed the tip of her wand against Hannah's stomach.

"That tickles," Hannah whined. Kaylee shushed her, never letting her brown eyes leave her wand. But when a pink glow surrounded her best friend, she let out an audible gasp. Her wand clattered to the floor as Hannah shot up, hastily tugging down her sweater.

"That means nothing," Hannah gasped- more so trying to reassure herself than Kaylee. "That Charm is only somewhat accurate. It's not accountable." Kaylee bit her lip, barely containing her smile.

"Hannah," she whispered excitedly. "I think you really are pregnant! Here, how about this- you stay here with the Puffs, and I'll run into town and buy a Muggle test. Okay?" She threw her arms around Hannah's neck, squealing in excitement. Hannah remained frozen on the spot- her Ravenclaw brain working overtime to process what was happening. Before she knew it, Kaylee vanished with a loud "Pop!"

"Pregnant," Hannah mumbled. The word, although having crossed her thoughts so many times before, suddenly sent her head into a tailspin. With shaking legs, she sank into the nearest chair and buried her face into her hands. Hannah pressed a hand against her stomach, trying to catch her breath. Why hadn't she noticed the signs before? The way she had to suck in her stomach before putting on jeans in the morning, how sick she was the day Fred left… the pieces were coming together. She stood up and looked in the mirror hanging above the fireplace. Why hadn't she noticed the glow to her cheeks? She had also noticed today her jeans were a tad tight around her abdomen. Hannah pressed both palms into her stomach, awed by the fact a tiny human could be growing there. "Fred's baby," she whispered.

"I got it!" A sudden voice trilled in her ear. Hannah screamed and whirled around, coming face to face with an equally startled Kaylee. After hurtling a few light hearted insults at her best friend, Hannah finally got her heart rate back to normal. Kaylee grasped Hannah's wrist. "Hurry up," She whined, hopping from foot to foot. "I want to know if I'll have a little niece or nephew." Hannah closed her eyes and pressed her hand against her stomach.

While she waited for the test results, Hannah curled up on her bed with her arms wrapped around her blonde head, trying to calm her nerves. She wanted a baby, she truly did. But knowing that she and Fred had only been married for three months, and had possibly gotten pregnant immediately, frightened her. What if Fred wasn't ready? With the new shop opening across the Atlantic Ocean, she feared he would be too busy to think about a family.

"I don't know Hannah, Fred seemed pretty keen on having a kid," Kaylee proposed, stroking Hannah's back. Hannah whimpered into her clasped arms, pulling tighter into a little ball.

"That was three months ago!" Her wail was muffled by her sleeves. Kaylee bit her lip and sighed, knowing that nothing but Fred could get Hannah out of her mind.

"This is why I tell you not to think too much," she reprimanded, "you get into a fit. And then we face the rage brought with it." Hannah scowled.

"Whatever. The point is, even though I want a baby, I'm scared. I'm scared to think Fred is too busy and I'll be stuck trying to do everything. The shop was his first love! I don't want him to be mad at me for getting pregnant!" Kaylee snorted at her logic.

"Well, technically, he _did_ have a big part to play in that." Hannah moaned in reply. Flickering her warm brown eyes up to the clock hanging by the door, Kaylee sucked in her breath when she saw that ten minutes had passed. Kaylee crossed the room in four short strides, almost as anxious as Hannah to see what the test read. Hannah grabbed the blankets shoved down to the edge of the bed and yanked them up to her shoulders, embracing their warmth.

"Maybe it's too soon," Hannah whispered to herself. "Who knows? Maybe that spell was faulty. I'm probably not pregnant." But Kaylee's voice punctured her thoughts.

"Um, Hannah… you might want to rethink that last bit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- silly Muggleborns, trusting Muggle technology more than magic. Well Hannah certainly got a shock, wouldn't you say? My awesome editor asked me a question, "why isn't Kaylee knocked up before Hannah? She and George did it like bunnies!" While it made me laugh, I do have to agree. Why <em>don't<em> Kaylee and George have a baby yet? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Answers shall be given!**

**And yes, Canada is a very random place to send the twins. Being a Canadian myself, I can picture them enjoying the maple syrup and moose. **

**How's Fred going to react to being a father? Will Hannah get over her worries about the shop? Will Fred stand by his business and turn it into a worldwide hit? Or will a new little life win his heart? **

**_Review_ to find out!**


	41. Small Bump

**AN- Wow, guys! 335 reviews! You guys really are amazing, and I cannot thank you enough. First of all, a lot of ideas in this chapter came from my awesome editor and friend, Tashi and the Black Bumble Bee. She's awesome, and I owe a lot to her. Second, sorry for the length of the chapter! 20 pages! Third, here's our songs of the chapter:**_  
><em>

**1. Baby Baby- Amy Grant  
>2. Capri- Colbie Caillat (Think of this as Hannah's song for the baby)<br>3. A Drop in the Ocean- Ron Pope  
><strong>**3. Small Bump- Ed Sheeran (Think of this as Fred's song for the baby. It's actually perfect for the chapter)**

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

"Okay Leonardo, I need your help." Leonardo opened his big brown eyes sleepily, only to have his wide yawn turn into a scream of terror when Hannah's olive green eyes appeared two inches from his. His owner's tinkling laughter rose above his panicked yells. "You big baby. How do you feel about having a little brother or sister?" Hannah crooned, running her fingertips along the tips of Leonardo's silky orange fur. Leonardo squealed, revealing a gummy smile, now complete with two sharp teeth. Fred had given him the nickname of "Baby Vampire", much to Hannah's chagrin.

"Mee ha ha!" Leonardo squealed. Hannah laughed and kissed him on the nose before rising to her feet.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. Leonardo purred and rolled over onto his face, wriggling with joy.

"Mee ha ha!" He screamed again. Hannah rolled her eyes and flung open her closet door. Her green eyes carefully scanned the arrangement of clothing. A burst of colour on her right made her stomach flip over- Fred's side, untidy and hazardous, only reminded her of the news she was to give him in the upcoming hours. Her gaze slid slowly to the left, scrutinizing as she went. The left side of the closet held more neutral tones in navy, purples, greys, reds, and forest greens. Hannah was particular on how she liked her clothes hung- colour coded.

"Help me find an outfit for tonight! Fred's coming home, and I have to tell him about, well…" Hannah lifted her hand to her stomach, clutching the material of her shirt. She shook the thought from her mind- no time to worry about that now. Hannah's eyes fell upon a floor length purple dress. "How about this one?" She asked Leonardo, holding up the garment to her body. Leonardo scrunched his nose up and stuck out his tongue.

"Blech!" He squealed. Hannah rolled her eyes and tossed the dress back into the closet. The cycle continued- Leonardo openly vocalized his opinions on each outfit. Hannah grew more and more frustrated with every noise of disgust.

"Fine! You pick the outfit!" She plucked Leonardo off her bed and set him on her shoulder. Leonardo purred in her ear and nibbled her earlobe happily. Hannah pointed to the remaining dresses.

"Here you go, you little git," she said crossly. Leonardo furrowed his teeny brow, poking the tip of his pink tongue between the gap of his little teeth. Hannah smiled to herself and rested her hands against the small curve of her stomach.

"Eeeeeh!" Leonardo took a flying leap from Hannah's shoulder and sailed through the air towards a cream coloured dress. Latching his tiny fangs around the neckline, the tiny orange fur ball began humming. Hannah grinned and reached for the silk dress, prying Leonardo's jaw open at the same time.

"Leonardo, you tiny genius!" Hannah turned to face the mirror hanging on the wall, turning from side to side. It seemed so obvious now- the dress was the one Fred had picked for the proposal meal. "What better way to tell him about the baby than to wear the dress I got engaged in?" Leonardo smirked- oddly smug for Pygmy Puff. Just as Hannah finished pulling the dress over her head, Kaylee skipped in the room, ignored Hannah's indignant squawk, and curled up on Hannah's side of the bed with Humphrey in her arms. The latter of which was grumpily gnawing on a carrot stick.

"Fred won't be able to take his eyes off you," Kaylee declared. Hannah smiled nervously.

"The dress is tighter." She ran her slender fingers along the curve of her stomach, looking sideways at herself in the mirror. Invisible when facing forwards, the small bump responsible for the turmoil of Hannah's mind was clearly seen. Kaylee smirked and adopted Hannah's sarcastic and sassy tone of voice.

"No way Hannah, I never would have guessed your stomach got _bigger_ when you have a _baby_!" She smirked, evidently pleased with herself. Hannah's breath caught in her throat and her shoulders tensed as they always did when Kaylee said the word- a baby. Her child.

"It's so soon," she whispered, pressing the curve of her palm against her now convex stomach. Kaylee smiled and rolled onto her back, tossing Humphrey down to the foot of the bed to play with Leonardo. The latter of which promptly screamed and rolled frantically out of the room.

"I want a little niece or nephew!" Kaylee argued, "don't deprive me of my joy!" Hannah couldn't help but smile. Still in her ivory dress, she crawled onto the bed and laid down beside Kaylee. Tipping their heads together, the best friends stared up at the ceiling. They laid in silence for several minutes, in which Humphrey started snoring by Kaylee's left foot.

"Hey, Kaylee?" Kaylee tipped her dark head in Hannah's direction. "I thought you and George were going to try for a baby." Kaylee smiled and poked Hannah's cheek.

"We still want to," she said matter-of-factly, "but I, unlike you, knew about this trip to Canada. I told George we would try after he gets back." Hannah huffed and folded her hands over her stomach.

"Why am I the one always in the dark?" She complained. Kaylee giggled and hugged Hannah tightly.

"Would you seriously have taken precautions if you had known?" She smirked. Hannah winced under her best friend's logical brown eyed stare.

"Maybe…" she muttered. Kaylee snorted with laughter, and eventually, Hannah joined in too. The two best friends ducked their heads together and started giggling like they used to at Hogwarts. Hannah made up her mind as she watched Kaylee mimic Hannah's slightly protruding stomach that she wanted her best friend to be the godmother of her child.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are they?" Hannah whined impatiently. Kaylee rolled her eyes and smiled. Despite her attempts to make Hannah smile an hour before, her best friend had returned to her paranoid state.<p>

"George wrote me yesterday, saying they'll be home before sunset." Kaylee nudged Hannah's arm with her elbow playfully. Hannah frowned and pushed against the front porch's wooden surface gently, making the porch swing they sat on sway back and forth creakily.

"I just want this night to be over." Hannah sighed and lifted her face to the clouds. She lifted a hand to rest on the curve of her stomach, sighing through her nose. Despite Kaylee's constant attempts to sooth her troubled mind, Hannah was inconsolable and convinced Fred was going to hate her for getting pregnant.

"Hey, look!" Kaylee's excited voice brought Hannah back to the present. A large goose was soaring downwards towards the porch, and clutched between its feet was a letter with the familiar orange ink scrawled across the front. Hannah grinned excitedly and stretched out her hand, catching the letter as it tumbled downward.

"It's from Fred!" She cried as the goose honked loudly before flying over the house. Kaylee clutched her hands to her chest excitedly. Hannah, with trembling fingers, ripped open the envelope, and spilled into her lap a folded piece of parchment that smelled oddly of maple syrup and pine trees. She and Kaylee bent their heads together to see what the Twins had to say.

"_Look up, Darling! Good to be home, eh?_" Hannah lifted her olive green eyes and tossed the letter aside, running down the porch steps and straight into the waiting arms of Fred, who was still as red headed and cheeky looking as ever. Fred dropped his bags and spun her around. Pressing her face into the hollow of his neck, Hannah kissed him repeatedly as her heart took off in leaps and bounds. For the moment, her worries about the baby melted away, and she allowed herself to get lost in Fred's embrace.

"_Never_ leave me again!" Hannah cupped Fred's freckled face and pressed her lips against his in a heated kiss. She took no notice of George and Kaylee, who only a few feet away, were locked in a tight embrace. Hannah could feel Fred chuckling as she clung to his neck.

"You'll come with me next time to the land of kind people and snow," Fred promised. Hannah grinned and slipped out of his arms, clutching his hand excitedly. Having donned a plum colored coat given to her by Kaylee and Fleur, Hannah was secure in the knowledge her torso, and the small baby bump, was covered. Fred's cheerful blue eyes never left his wife's beaming face. God, he missed her.

"You fine ladies would have loved it," George said excitedly, propping his chin on top of Kaylee's head as she leaned into his chest. "The food was incredible!" His three companions laughed together and exchanged amused glances, knowing George had a deep craving for foreign food that could never be quenched.

"Forget the food! Remember that bloody moose?" Fred asked his twin, reaching over and pushing him slightly. George groaned and buried his face into Kaylee's soft hair. The little brunette looked up in confusion at her ginger haired husband.

"What moose?" She asked cautiously. Fred's eyes twinkled mischievously and he rocked back and forth on his heels, much like a school boy getting his classmates in trouble with the teacher.

"George, do you want to tell the story, or shall I?" He smirked. A deep glare from George sent Fred into a fit of laughter. Hannah closed her eyes, relishing the heavenly sound that she had come to miss. She pressed her curly head into his shoulder as Fred recounted a tale in which he and George nearly got trampled by a raging moose that had gotten into their supply of Love Potions. While Fred and George exchanged nostalgic stories, Kaylee and Hannah had a silent conversation with their eyes. Kaylee lifted her eyebrows and pointedly dropped her gaze to Hannah's stomach. Instinctively, Hannah crossed her arms across her torso, tugging on Fred's sleeve.

"Fred, Love." Fred's blue eyes, still alight with amusement, immediately focused on his wife. "What do you say we go for a walk?" Fred grinned and winked, sliding his arm around her waist. He cupped her chin and pulled her in for a kiss, and while doing so, George looked at Kaylee in confusion.

"What's going on?" He muttered under his breath. Kaylee, hoping George would get the idea, patted his stomach lovingly. When he failed to catch on, Kaylee gestured to her own stomach, nodding firmly in Hannah's direction. Hannah, trying to give Kaylee as much time as possible, wound her arms around Fred's waist and dipped him down lower, making sure the kiss lasted long. George's eyes flickered from Kaylee's hands, now jutted out from her stomach, to Hannah, who was looking at him with wide, fearful eyes as she kissed his twin. His blue eyes flung open as realization hit him like a Bludger.

"Bloody hell!" George exclaimed. He quickly clapped his hands over his mouth as Fred pulled back from Hannah with a start. Kaylee glared up at her husband.

"What's gotten into you?" Fred asked crossly. George looked quickly between Fred and Hannah silently before grabbing Kaylee's hands and dashing into the house. The door slammed shut, leaving a stunned Fred and Hannah on the leave strewn path. "Too much Canadian beer, I reckon."

"I wouldn't argue on that," Hannah agreed. Slipping her hand back into his, she tugged him down the walkway, smiling as best as she could. Her cheery persona was more to convince her that everything would be alright than to convince Fred everything was perfectly normal. "Let's go to the park."

* * *

><p>"Darling, it's really going to take off! They <em>loved<em> the store, and they _really_ loved the products! Hannah, I really think Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes could take off globally!" Fred chattered animatedly as they sat on the swings in the old park, dotted only by couples going for walks in the red hued forest or by a passing by family. The latter of which only increased Hannah's anxiety, making her fall silent as she tried her best to listen to Fred's excited voice.

"It sounds wonderful Fred," she said when he paused to catch his breath. _It's now or never_, she thought to herself. Taking advantage of his brief pause, Hannah rushed to say, "Fred, Love, am I getting fatter?" She quickly unbuttoned her coat, dropping it to the trampled grass to reveal her stomach, which she cupped lovingly. Hannah smiled when she saw the panic-stricken look on her husband's freckled features.

"What?! No! I love you just the way you are! I mean- you are always beautiful! No matter your weight! Ah, this is coming out so wrong- I just… I mean… no! In fact, I believe you have _lost_ weight! Yeah, that's it- you look absolutely ravishing!" Fred grinned triumphantly. He looked so pleased with himself Hannah couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure? I mean, in the past couple months I really think something's not right," she said casually, rubbing her toe in the sand below her. She sketched a large plus sign absentmindedly, thinking back to the day when she first learned she was pregnant. Fred visibly paled.

"Darling, no matter what, I love you. Don't get me wrong, your body is bloody fantastic, but I'm a personality type guy. But I must say, your arse is amazing." Hannah giggled uncontrollably- mostly from nerves, but also from Fred's ignorance to the obvious.

"I love you too Fred." She smiled and reached for his hand, briefly closing her fingers around his. When he squeezed back, she found her courage. "Which is why I have to tell you." Fred frowned and touched her cheek lightly, forcing her to open her green eyes.

"Tell me what, Darling?" He asked curiously. Hannah looked at him helplessly. He looked so trusting, and so hopeful. What would he say when she gave him the news?

"I'm pregnant." The words were out at last. Hannah expected the weight to be taken from her shoulders, but instead, the pressure increased when she saw Fred's incredulous look. "Fred?" She asked quietly. Fred remained frozen in spot, eyes wide with shock. "Fred, Love, say something!" But he didn't move. Hannah squeezed her eyes shut and ducked her head. "I'm sorry." That got his attention- Fred snapped his head up quickly and dropped his jaw.

"Why the bloody hell are you sorry?" He cried. Hannah shrugged meekly and pressed the heel of her palms into her stomach, silently cursing the tiny life inside her.

"I got pregnant!" She gestured to her stomach wildly. "You and Georgie made all these great plans, and the business is really taking flight, and I was moronic enough to not think! Now you have a growing company to worry about, _and_ a baby!" Fred narrowed his eyes.

"Hannah, did you _honestly_ believe I would be mad?" Hannah winced at his harsh tone and nodded sullenly. Fred's face fell. "I sort of had a big part to play in this too, you know. It's not entirely your fault." Hannah sighed deeply and wiped a tear from her eye. Damn her hormones, always getting the best of her nowadays. She folded her hands over her stomach.

"But still," Hannah muttered. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." But when the words crossed her lips, Fred's eyes filled with a new wonder. He dropped to his knees, kneeling in the cool grass. Hannah looked at him curiously, but he ignored her for the moment, choosing instead to gaze at her stomach in awe. He lifted his hand to reach out, but paused nervously.

"A baby?" His large and scarred hand hovered an inch from the bump, covered only by a thin layer of ivory silk. Hannah, despite the tears in her eyes, smiled and took his hand gently, pressing it against her. Fred's fingers tightened gently around her stomach.

"Yes, a baby." She smiled. Quickly shaking her head, she corrected herself: "our baby, actually." To her astonishment, Fred's freckled face broke out into a grin that illuminated every handsome feature. His fingers grazed her stomach with an almost childish awe. Fred could hardly believe it- a child. There was a little life growing in there.

"My baby." Suddenly and without warning, his heart swelled. A warmth spread through his entire body that flooded his senses, and blurring his thoughts but one- that of a tiny baby in his arms, cooing slightly as he sang his child to sleep, guarding this precious life with everything he had. Fred's eyes prickled with tears, shocked that even a fleeting thought as that could have such an impact on him. This was an entirely new sensation- he was Fred Weasley- the Peter Pan of the Wizarding World. He wasn't _supposed_ to grow up. But as he gazed upon the tiny bump that would someday become his child, he found himself no longer nostalgic of being young. Fred's heart, once filled to the brim with love for Hannah, now doubled in size to make room for another, for now unknown, person. He started laughing uncontrollably, standing up tall and stretching his hands to the blue sky as far as he could.

"Please tell me I didn't break your brain again!" Hannah gasped, jumping off her seat to touch his heart. But when Fred wrapped her in his arms, entangling one hand in her hair and the other around her hips, pulling her in for a deep kiss, Hannah melted into his grasp with relief. She clutched the lapels of his jacket, barely feeling the chill of the autumn air that brushed over them.

"Hannah, nothing has made more sense than it does now." Fred grinned and dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead against her stomach lovingly. A solitary tear fell from Hannah's eye and onto her wind burned cheek. "Hey there," Fred crooned gently, laying feather light kisses against her stomach. He smiled and pressed his cheek against the curve. "I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you!" A gentle voice above him brought him down from the cloud he was floating high on.

"This is real," Hannah's incredulous tones cried, "Fred! This is really happening!" Fred, grinning a mile wide, quickly rose to his feet to embrace Hannah._ It won't be long before this is impossible_, he thought with a wily grin. Hannah burrowed her face into his neck, crying with relief intermingled with happiness.

"We're going to be parents!" Fred laughed out loud and flung his arms in the air, tilting his face to the sinking sun dipping below the horizon, painting the sky with muted hues of orange and pink. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He yelled. Hannah sank back onto the swing, laughing with relief as she watched Fred hop around with glee. With a deep sigh, Hannah relaxed into the swing, pushing against the ground gently as she thought about the past week. From paranoia, to panic, to horror, to panic again, and finally, a newfound joy that she had never experienced before. Cupping her hands around her stomach, Hannah smiled secretively. The love of a mother. She smiled and eagerly stroked the tiny bump. Fred pulled Hannah to her feet and smiled lovingly, stroking the nape of her neck with his large thumb.

"I love you," he said before cupping her face in a heated kiss. "Both of you. You're everything to me now." Hannah smiled and brought her hands to rest on her stomach- the butterflies were back, but this time, they did nothing but warm her.

* * *

><p>"Charlie!" Ginny's whiny voice dragged out her brother's name. "Don't hog the potatoes!" But Charlie merely grinned wolfishly and plucked another from the bowl before passing it along to Hannah, who winked at Ginny before passing it across to her. Fred smiled and nudged her knee under the table. Hannah glared at him, noticing the cheeky smirk that crossed his face every few seconds.<p>

"Keep quiet," she hissed, accepting a bowl of cherry tomatoes from Bill. Fred chuckled and swiped one of the tiny red tomatoes from Hannah's plate, earning him a swat to the chest.

"Darling, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're… _hiding something_." Fred placed great emphasis on the last words, raising his voice from a whisper to rise above the chatters of the table. The animated Weasleys, along with Kaylee and Fleur, lowered their tones to look suspiciously at Hannah, who had sunk in her seat, refusing to lift her eyes from her plate.

"I'm going to kill you," Hannah muttered weakly. George winked cheerfully and tossed a crouton at her, laughing with his brothers when it sailed down her shirt.

"Honestly!" Kaylee huffed, rolling her eyes at Fleur. Fleur smiled and conveniently covered Hannah's chest with her napkin, allowing the blushing blonde to _Accio_ the crouton into her hand.

"Some things will never change!" Fleur quipped in her lovely French accent. Hannah stomped on Fred's foot when he grinned impishly. She could tell by the expression on his face he was dying to tell about the baby, but Hannah was determined to keep it a secret until they had an appointment at St Mungo's, which had just so happened to have been that very morning.

"Boys will be boys," Mrs Weasley sighed, fondly squeezing her husband's hand.

"What's the fun in growing up?" Charlie questioned, attempting to balance a bread roll on his nose. "Does becoming of age really mean you have to stop doing crazy things?"

"I'll toast to that," Fred grinned, lifting his glass in the air. Everyone followed suit, except Fred, who set his glass down and took Hannah's hand, who had popped another tiny tomato into her mouth. "Darling, don't you hate tomatoes?" Hannah shrugged and blushed, red as the food in her cheek.

"Shut up," she growled warningly. With everyone's eyes staring at them in confusion, Fred grinned mischievously. Hannah recognized that twinkle in his eye. But before she could stop him by delivering a solid punch to the kidneys, Fred stood up, dragging his wife with him.

"Fred!" Hannah hissed, burying her face into his shoulder. Fred winked and cleared his throat, drawing every eye in the room to him.

"Hannah, Darling, don't be shy." Fred winked and patted her hand lovingly. Turning to face his family, he smiled widely. "We have a little announcement. Four months ago Hannah and I tied the knot. Four months later, I'm here to tell you Hannah's pregnant, and we're going to have a baby!" He said this with great cheer, but when his family stared at him in shock, he paled slightly. Hannah clapped her palm to her forehead, cursing Fred silently.

"A… baby?" Bill finally said, breaking the silence. The scars on his face stretched as he grinned. Hannah squeaked nervously, hiding her face into Fred's chest. Fred smirked and rubbed the small of her back.

"Yup." Charlie, who took the news mid chew, swallowed his mouthful and jumped up, running around the table to embrace his brother and sister in law.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE UNCLES!" He shouted. Hannah groaned under the pressure of Fred and Charlie, both of whom were soon joined by the rest of the Weasley clan. Mrs Weasley openly broke down into tears, patting Fred and Hannah repeatedly on the faces. Everyone's voices overlapped each other's in excitement.

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"One of each! TWINS!"

"Guys? Pregnant lady getting squished!" Hannah's muffled voice squawked from the middle of the hug. The Weasley clan immediately backed away, worriedly making sure Hannah was alright.

"You're absolutely positive?" Charlie asked excitedly, pressing his scarred and overly freckled hands against Hannah's stomach. Hannah rolled her eyes playfully.

"The test told me I am." A large and gentle hand cupped Fred's shoulder, and he turned around, coming face to face with his watery eyed father.

"Son, let's go for a walk," Mr Weasley said. Fred nodded quickly, and with a quick kiss on Hannah's cheek, followed his father out to the garden. Mr Weasley walked side by side with his son, pointing out how the garden gnomes were making shelters in the chicken coop for when winter hit. When Fred failed to make a witty reply, Mr Weasley frowned.

"What's on your mind, Freddie?" He asked kindly. Fred shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, leaning heavily against the broom shed. His chest rose and fell rapidly in quick huffs of breath.

"I'm bloody terrified!" He blurted out. Mr Weasley smiled fondly. He leaned against the side of the shed with Fred and rubbed his glasses on his shirt.

"Tell me more," he said. Fred shrugged and glanced back at the house.

"Is it possible to be so excited about something, you're scared as hell for it to happen?" Mr Weasley chuckled, but jumped when a chicken started pecking at his shoe.

"This is about the baby." He said it as a statement, not a question. "Fred, son, I'll give you some advice your grandfather gave to me when Molly was pregnant with Bill- she'll become irritable, and there are times when you want to drop everything and walk away. Don't do that, the mood swings are only temporary. If she's anything like Molly, always have a supply of chocolate almonds on hand for cravings. Don't doubt what you'll be like as a father, Fred. I have complete faith you'll be the very best." Fred grimaced.

"But-" Mr Weasley held up his hand.

"'But' nothing," he smiled, "you'll do fine. Hannah's a wonderful girl Son. She'll keep you grounded, just like she always has." He held out his hands like he was cupping a baby. "And when you hold that little body in your hands the first time, you know- you _just know_- that you did something good and perfect. Any guy can make a baby. But it takes a real man to become a father. You're a real man now Fred. I know you are."

* * *

><p><em>Two months later<em>

"Fred you horny bastard!" Hannah cussed him after she vomited violently into the toilet. Fred couldn't help but hide his wolfish grin as he pulled back her hair, tying it with a hairband.

"Sorry Darling," he smirked. "Only a few more months!" Hannah glared at him as she grappled for his hand, pulling herself to her shaky feet.

"You still suck." Fred grinned and wound his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her sweet smelling neck as she brushed her teeth.

"Three more months, that's all. Think you can handle it?" Fred asked, gently rubbing her stomach. Hannah grimaced and spat out a mouthful of mint toothpaste.

"Then it's months of sleepless nights, bleeding ears, and dirty diapers." Fred groaned and dropped his chin on her shoulder. She laughed and shoved him off, pulling one of his cozy white sweaters over her head.

"Aren't you a downer today?" He carried her bridal style down to the living area, where he laid her down on the couch, making sure she was safe and secure, before sitting on the floor in front of her. He plopped her pale hand on top of his head. "Pet me."

"Did I tell you what Kaylee picked up for me the other day?" Hannah ran her fingers through Fred's shaggy locks, one again marveling at their flaming hue. Fred's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, and he dipped his head back to rest against her stomach. A faint smile ghosted across his lips when the baby kicked the back of his head.

"Hmm?" Fred murmured absentmindedly. He winced when Hannah tossed a book into his lap, groaning under the heavy weight. "Bloody hell, is it a dictionary?"

"Eh, along the same lines." Hannah's voice held an air of mischief and excitement. Fred opened his big blue eyes and glanced down.

"Baby names, how could we have forgotten?" He gasped, eagerly flipping open the cover. Hannah smiled at his childish curiosity and turned on her side, leaning over his shoulder to examine the names as he flipped through the pages.

"The Healer told us it's a girl, remember?" Fred's eyes twinkled, and he patted his pocket where a little photo of the ultrasound rested. Hannah grinned and slipped her free hand into his, intertwining their fingers. Her soft skin caught on the calluses of his palm. Not that she objected, of course. Fred jabbed a page triumphantly.

"Bathilda," he said proudly. "A good, strong name." Hannah rolled her eyes. She couldn't tell whether or not he was joking- as usual.

"My daughter will not be named after some old maid!" She cried. Hannah ran her hand over her torso, rubbing her stomach. "Isn't that right, Sweetie?" Fred scowled.

"_You_ find a name then," he accused. Hannah smirked, accepting the challenge, and poked another page. Fred pouted, and Hannah laughed, flicking his protruding lip before pointing to the name again.

"Brianna," she smiled. Fred scoffed and shook his head. He didn't want just any name for his little daughter- it had to be special. Something out of the ordinary. Something meaningful.

"That sounds like something you'd cough up," he sniffed. He shifted on the wooden floor, propping the book up on his knees. "Brooklyn!" Hannah groaned.

"We are NOT naming her after a dirty old city!" She cried. Fred pouted again, reaching around to run his hand along her growing bump. He smiled when he was rewarded with a tiny flutter.

"She seems to like it, don't you little darling?" He crooned, nuzzling his face into Hannah's belly. Hannah smirked and crossed her arms.

"She also liked it when George tried singing to her. What does that tell you?" Fred pointedly ignored her and continued flipping through the pages, determined to pick the name before Hannah.

"Trinity?" Hannah shuddered, and scooped up Leonardo, who had rolled over, squeaking indignantly about the fact he wasn't part of the baby picking name process.

"I hate odd numbers!" Fred looked at her curiously, but thought it best not to question a hormonal pregnant woman with a wicked punching arm.

"We're not having much luck," he murmured. Hannah sighed and buried her face in Leonardo's soft fur. He purred happily and licked her ear.

"No, we're not," she sighed. Fred silently flipped through the pages, when Hannah suddenly stopped him, extending a long and thin finger to point to a name.

"Darlene," she smiled. "Look at the definition." Fred frowned and narrowed his eyes, reading the tiny print. He suddenly smiled widely, turning to face his glowing wife.

"It means 'little darling'. How perfect is that?" He said, happily tossing the book across the room. Hannah laughed and extended her arms, cuddling into Fred's embrace.

"We can call her 'Darcy'," she said hesitantly. "For my grandmother." Fred's heart warmed at the memory of the little Irish grandmother who Hannah loved dearly. He could still see the cheeky glint in her bright blue eyes and he could still smell the honeysuckle she grew in her gardens. But most of all, he remembered her laugh and feisty attitude that her granddaughter inherited. If his daughter was going to be like anyone, he wanted it to be like Darcy- her namesake.

"Darlene it is," he laughed quietly. "Or, Darcy, as you like." They stayed in each other's embrace for several more moments, both of them imagining the upcoming few months. Suddenly, Fred pulled back and grinned nervously, clutching Hannah's hand with one hand, and pressing his palm into her stomach with the other. He squirmed on the ground.

"I don't think I ever told you," he said, "but in fifth year, I wrote you something." Hannah's eyes widened and she sat up, toppling poor, screeching Leonardo to the floor. She paid him no attention.

"Really? What is it?" She cried. Fred winked and kissed her forehead before standing up and sitting on the piano seat, stretching his long fingers before settling them on the keys.

"I'll show you," he grinned. Hannah smiled lovingly and settled back against the plush couch, resting her hands on her stomach as her husband's melodious voice filled the room. She closed her eyes as memories of their youth flooded her mind. Behind her eyelids, a vision of fluttering laundry sheets danced in the summer air, the sudden onslaught of downpour, and most off all- two hands grabbing hers to dance in the rain with laughter mingling with the singing raindrops.

"_I was praying that you and me might end up together_." Fred's fingers ghosted over the keys as easily as if he were caressing her skin. Hannah watched him silently. She never noticed how content Fred was when he was playing the piano. His eyes, never one leaving the keys, had a certain glint of passion she saw in the privacy of their room. He lusted for music- it was the most addicting drug that he couldn't get enough of. Withdrawal, she noted, was the most painful form of torture for Fred.

"_Still I can't let you be, most nights I hardly sleep, don't see what you don't need from me_," Fred's voice made her heart flutter at top speed, just as it did two years back- back when they were foolish enough to pretend they didn't love each other. Hannah smiled and cuddled her stomach- they were certainly making up for that now. As Fred's fingers lifted from the keys, he smiled and turned around, pressing his fingers together excitedly. Hannah beamed with pride.

"Love, that was wonderful!" She said in a hushed tone. Fred shrugged and pretended to brush off his shoulders. Hannah smirked- he was such an arrogant ass. Adorable, but still arrogant, and still an ass.

"I try," he grinned. "Hannah, I was thinking as I played- what if her middle name was Melody? She seems to love music." Hannah pressed her finger to her lips, deep in thought. Already she could see a laughing little girl sitting on her daddy's knee as he played the piano with her tiny little feet swaying in time to the music. A gentle flutter in the pit of her stomach confirmed it.

"Darlene Melody Weasley," she smiled. "Darcy Melody. I love it Fred!" Fred grinned and stood up, walking over swiftly to press his lips to hers in a heated kiss. But when the baby kicked extra hard, as it always did when Fred played the piano, Hannah pulled back with a sudden gasp.

"Oh you little shit!" She yelped. Fred smirked and rubbed her stomach fondly.

"That's not a nice thing to call the baby!"

"I was talking about you, asshole."

* * *

><p>The doors to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes tinkled merrily one cold and snowy January night. The nearly vacant shop was suddenly flooded with the sound of clicking high heeled boots. Hannah walked out of the back room, surprised that anyone would dare face the storm brewing outside. She shivered and wrapped her baggy sweater tighter around her.<p>

"How can I help y-" but the word caught in her throat as she came face to face with the woman who had tormented her all her Hogwarts days- Angelina Johnson came to pay a visit. The dark skinned woman smiled coyly and removed her leather gloves slowly.

"Well if it isn't the Hogwarts _skank_." The last word packed a powerful punch. Hannah winced and stepped behind the counter, determined not to let Angelina learn about the baby- not after she and Fred had been so careful to keep it a secret. Hannah crossed her arms and leaned down, casually looking up.

"Did you honestly just make a reference to that pathetic rumour you started in sixth year?" Hannah snorted. "If I remember nicely, Katie Bell helped me put you in your place. Or do you need a reminder?" She made to grab her wand, stuck in her pocket, but Angelina retreated quickly, narrowing her deep brown eyes at the slender cherry wand distrustfully.

"You think you're oh so _perfect_, because you were top of the class. Because you were on the Quidditch team. You weren't so perfect- if not, how come I got Fred first huh? How come he was mine and not yours?" Hannah smiled- if only she knew.

"Because, _Angie_," she mocked, "I was _clearly_ abiding my time. I don't see you with his wedding ring on your finger." Angelina narrowed her eyes again, glaring at the slim gold band on Hannah's finger. But her eyes travelled, and before Hannah could fold her arms, they came to a rest on her stomach. Realization dawned on her.

"Oh, isn't this just rich," she smirked. "The rumours are true!" Hannah's eyes went wide, and her grip tightened on her wand.

"Leave us alone," Hannah snapped. Angelina gave her a cold smile and slapped down a magazine she withdrew from her coat pocket on the counter. Hannah didn't even have to look at title of the magazine to know what it was. Ever since the war ended, _Witch Weekly_ had taken a keen interest in the men closest to Harry Potter. Every single one of the Weasley boys were declared eye candy for witches all over Britain. Some of them, like Charlie, thoroughly enjoyed the attention. But others, like the twins and Bill- married men- loathed the spotlight. Especially now that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was growing more and more popular, that just made the twins all the more appealing. Hannah paled at the headlines and photo of her lovingly touching her stomach.

_**Frannah Watch!**_

**Baby Alert?**

_One of the most talked about Wizarding couples in Britain (see also __**Gaylee**__, __**Hinny**__, __**Romione**__, __**Nuna**__, and __**Dransy**__) was seen recently laughing over cold drinks at The Leaky Cauldron just last week. When asked if she wanted a glass of Firewhiskey (now known to be a favourite of the couple), our lovely Hannah (sporting a lovely pair of red heels and a matching jacket) politely declined and chose a lemon water instead. Upon spotting the paparazzi peering in at them, she quickly turned her back to the window, buttoning her jacket to her throat and ducking behind handsome Fred (who looked quite dashing in a black pea coat and red jeans- setting a trend, are we Freddiekins?). We here at __**Witch Weekly**__ cannot deny our hearts positively __**swooned**__ when he protectively wrapped his arm around her. _

_After leaving, the beautiful couple tried discreetly slipping out the door- but we couldn't help but notice Fred's protective stance, and Hannah's determination not to be photographed. No amount of covering couldn't hide her, however- not with a noticeable change to her body. Is that one too many Chocolate Cauldrons (a noted favourite), or a baby bump? Will our handsome and charming Freddiekins be known as Daddy Weasley from now on? We here at __**Witch Weekly**__ are here to give you the scoop, and our Frannah senses are tingling something fierce- stay tuned until next week!_

Hannah dropped the paper quickly, swearing angrily. Those damned writers! She and Fred had been so careful at avoiding them since the wedding- how had they picked up on it?

"Wouldn't it be a shame if, I don't know, some inside source… slipped them this little news?" Angelina's deadly voice purred. Hannah snapped her head up and gasped. She reached forward, reaching for Angelina's hand.

"Please, Angelina," she whispered, "pretend you weren't here." Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Once upon a time, I might have had pity on you." But a cold glint flashed in her dark brown eyes. "That changed the minute you said 'I do' at your wedding. I came here to remind you I'm still around. I'm leaving with the juiciest gossip since Ron and Hermione announced their relationship. Watch for tomorrow's headlines, _Darling_," she mocked Fred's charming and smooth voice with the last word before storming out the door to the shop and slamming it shut, forcing a cold breeze into Hannah's face.

With a wave of her wand, Hannah's lioness Patronus shot up to the floor above her head. She sank to her knees, clutching her stomach in terror. Now that Angelina knew, there was no way she and Fred could have peace for the next two months. A loud pop beside her couldn't even take her out of her paralyzed state.

"Darling?" Fred's confused voice called throughout the empty shop. Hannah remained mute. A ringing in her ears blocked out Fred. "Hannah!" His voice suddenly turned frantic when he found her on the floor.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Fred crouched on the floor beside her, scooping her into his arms before standing up. Hannah blearily looked up into his panic stricken face. His multitude of freckles were shockingly bright against his pale skin. "Hannah? Listen to my voice, okay? You're going to be okay, okay? Let's get you to St. Mungo's, okay? They'll know what to do. Oh god, if we lose this baby-" Hannah reached up and smacked him across the face.

"Shut up for two seconds, _okay_?" She mocked. "Fred, I'm alright- no really, I swear the baby is fine- but Angelina was here." What little colour Fred had in his face quickly drained.

"Uh oh," he muttered. Hannah nodded mutely. Fred set her on the countertop and pressed his hands against her stomach, refusing to meet her eyes.

"What do we do?" Hannah whispered, handing him the _Witch Weekly_ magazine. Fred sighed and hoisted himself up onto the high countertop- even in his lanky and tall height, his feet dangled inches above the ground.

"Well," Fred said in a matter of fact tone. "If we had it my way, I would use drop Puking Pastilles into their tea so they are too ill to run tomorrow's magazine, and in the meantime George and I go in and steal the papers!" Hannah gave him a bemused glance and rubbed her stomach when the baby kicked again.

"Well, Darcy and I think that's a dumb idea," she retorted. Fred scowled and patted her stomach. Hannah's heart fluttered as it normally did when Fred showed off his fatherly skills.

"What happened to being a daddy's girl, eh?" He crooned, bending at the waist to lay feather light kisses along the wide curve of her stomach. "You're supposed to be the next troublemaker at Hogwarts!" Hannah smacked his hand and laughed, despite the situation.

"Not if I have a say in my daughter's upbringing," she smirked. "Well Fred, I guess we take it as it comes. But once Darcy is born, it's going to be that much harder to stay out of the public's eye." Fred nodded knowingly. When word got out about his and Hannah's marriage, he had to use reversed glass in the shop, so they could see the street, but the people on the street could not peer in at them. He had used his creative mind to block out the paparazzi many times- even ducking and hiding in trash bins with Hannah. But with Darcy on the way, there was no doubt in his mind about the safety of his daughter being in jeopardy.

"Agreed," he muttered. "Until then Hannah, stay at home." When she opened her mouth to argue, he pressed his finger to her lips and shushed her. "They haven't worked out where we live yet, thankfully. They may be sneaky, but their brains are no bigger than Leonardo's. Stay at home and rest as much as possible- Darcy will be here soon enough, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Fred's worried tone softened Hannah's heart greatly, and she reached over and kissed him gently.

"And just for the record," she smiled, "you're not as handsome as they make you out to be, Freddie." Fred clasped his heart and pretended to faint.

"So harsh. But so sexy." Hannah rolled her eyes and kissed him again, feeling her worries about _Witch Weekly_ and Angelina melting away with each joke Fred told.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later<em>

"Fred? Freddie, wake up!" Fred groaned and buried his head deeper under his pillow. A sleepy haze blocked out the frantic tones of the woman beside him.

"I'm sleeping," he muttered. "Ask me in the morning!" Hannah frantically shook him.

"No, it can't wait until morning!" She cried, "now!" Fred waved her off and rolled over. But when Hannah booted him in the ass and onto the floor, he jolted awake with a pain in his shoulder.

"Ouch!" He yelped. Poking his rumpled ginger head over the edge of the bed, he peered sleepily at the squirming blonde. "I'm awake, I'm awake- this better be good!" Hannah let out a sudden cry of pain so severe Fred's brain snapped to attention and he leapt back onto the bed, pulling her hunched form into his arms.

"The baby," she hissed through her teeth. Fred's heart turned to a panicked beating when she screamed in agony. Holding her tightly, he cupped her chin in his hand.

"What about the baby?" He said frantically, "what's going on Darling?" Hannah arched her back, screwing her face up in obvious torture. Her hand clutched her swollen stomach tightly.

"It's happening now!" She yelped. "The baby's coming!" Fred didn't have time to faint in shock. With the fast reflexes of a Quidditch player, Fred scrambled off the bed and to the closet, grabbing a jacket and bag from the floor. He could barely think straight. He paused and turned on his heel, looking doubtfully at Hannah, who was on her feet and doubled over in pain. His nerves were getting the best of him, and Hannah had to smile as he ran around like a chicken with its head chopped off.

"You're sure?" He asked nervously, licking his lips, "you're absolutely positive?" Years of Beater training saved him from being assaulted by the still sleeping Leonardo Hannah had thrown at his face.

"I was fucking positive nine months ago, _Weasley_!" She hissed. "You don't think I'm positive NOW?!" Without another word Fred dashed over and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly as she tried to fight back another scream. "It hurts so badly," she whimpered, clutching his waist tightly. Fred nodded sympathetically and kissed her rosy cheeky, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It'll be over soon Darling," he assured. "I promise! " But when Hannah kneed him in the groin Fred was sent doubling over himself, letting out a fluent stream of curses.

"That's what you get for putting me in this situation!" Hannah growled. Fred nodded meekly and scooped her into his arms before Disapparating into the chilly March morning, leaving behind a snoring Pygmy Puff buried deep in a pile of dirty laundry, blissfully unaware of the new life soon to be brought into his home.

* * *

><p>"Look at her little fingers! Look Hannah, look!" Fred whispered excitedly to the weary and ashen faced Hannah. Hannah's eyes glowed over the dark rings circling the sparkling green. Fred extended his index finger to his new baby girl eagerly, laughing quietly in delight when she wrapped her long fingers, her mother's fingers, around his quietly. "Look!" He whispered again. Hannah nodded and brushed the back of her hand against Fred's cheek gently, grinning when he paid her no attention.<p>

"I see Love," she murmured tiredly, snuggling into the fluffy white pillows of the hospital bed. Fred, cross legged with little Darcy in his arms, shifted on the white bed sheets to further examine the tiny little girl in his arms.

"She's so teeny," he crooned, laying a feather light kiss on her red hair. "She's smaller than I assumed she'd be!" Hannah smiled again and stroked her daughter's tiny and chubby cheek. Her heart swelled once more when her daughter's eyes fell upon her.

"She'll grow soon enough," she chuckled. Fred frowned at the thought and cuddled his tiny daughter to his chest. The moment he laid eyes on the squirming infant with delicate little piano fingers and a shock of curly red hair, he was hooked. He was hooked on the little noises she made when she moved. He was hooked on her new baby smell that was so addicting. He was hooked on the way her big eyes fluttered shut. Fred Weasley didn't know he was capable of loving a child this much. But now, even within the first hour of her in his life, he couldn't imagine anything else.

"And look at her tiny feet!" Fred positively swooned with delight as he gently tickled Darcy's tiny toes. She kicked out against his hand, making her daddy laugh in delight. "She's like a little fairy!"

"More like a little imp!" Fred and Hannah looked up and grinned when George and Kaylee tiptoed into the room. "She'll be her Uncle Georgie's little imp, won't she- the little prankster!" George cooed to his niece. Darcy gurgled and squirmed in the snug blanket wound tightly around her little body. George sat down beside his twin, bending his head over the little baby.

"We'll teach her all we know," Fred said proudly, stroking her tiny nose with the edge of his pinky. He was petrified to hold her the first time- her little body fit perfectly in his large hands, and that frightened him to know he was responsible for such a little person. It was only at Hannah's gentle prodding he was able to relax knowing that as long as she stayed near her daddy, she would always be safe.

"A new era of mischief makers!" George cheered. Kaylee rolled her gentle brown eyes and laid a hand over her growing stomach. Hannah grinned and reached out her slender hand for Kaylee to take.

"She's beautiful Hannah," Kaylee whispered, reaching across to take Darcy from a reluctant Fred. Hannah smiled and stroked her daughter's tiny and chubby arm, chuckling when Darcy accidentally hit herself in the face.

"She's as clumsy as her mum with her father's looks," George grinned, winking at Hannah. Hannah smirked and pressed her palm against Kaylee's stomach- nearing her third trimester, she was starting to swell.

"Hopefully yours will have Kaylee's looks," Fred smirked. "And brains. But with her Uncle Fred's charm, of course." Everyone laughed quietly, but it was enough to make Darcy whimper in her aunt Kaylee's arms. Before Hannah could reach for her daughter, Fred was right beside Kaylee, already holding out his eager hands. His blue eyes shone adoringly as he gazed upon the squirming infant.

"It's okay Darcy," Fred murmured, relaxing his arms in a light cradle. Darcy snuggled against Fred's chest, clasping his shirt tightly in her tiny fist, no bigger- Hannah marveled- than her thumb. Fred stroked her tiny back and hummed a gentle lullaby under his breath. "Daddy's here. You're going to be okay." Hannah and Kaylee exchanged knowing looks as Fred stood up to pace the room with Darcy safe and secure in the arms of Fred. Hannah watched for as long as she could before, wearily, sinking against the pillows and falling into a deep sleep, filled with a vision of a little girl with red curls, green eyes, and a mischievous laugh and sly grin hiding behind a ginger haired man with the same smirk on his freckled face. A ghost of a smile flickered across Hannah's lips as she slept, lulled to sleep by the gentle cooing of her tiny daughter who had already worked her magic in her mother's heart and winning her father's utter and complete devotion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Meet Darlene (Darcy) Melody, everyone! Again, sorry for the long chapter, but there was so much to fit in! I know I never mentioned the Paparazzi, but I promise I'll explain more in the next chapter. Promise! <strong>

**Also, Fred's song is an actual song by Ron Pope called "A Drop in the Ocean" and it's my favourite song. But that's how I picture Fred's voice sounding, and the song is just so damn perfect for Frannah cuteness! **

**Oh, and yay! Gaylee baby on the way! :D**

**Reviews for Baby Darcy? :D *muah* hugs and kisses!**


	42. A New Era

*Rolls over underneath rock*

*opens eyes sleepily*

*Stretches and yawns*

*looks over at calender*

*SCREAMS IN MASS HORROR*

Um... Hi guys! Remember me? Annie here.

I've go some explaining to do. I know I haven't published in ages, and truth be told it was because I felt like I lost my talent of writing. I couldn't think of the words anymore and I took a massive hiatus to write. But it became hard to ignore the PM's and the reviews begging for me to come back. I owe it to you to keep writing.

I'm back guys, and hopefully my writing is better than before! This chapter was before I took my hiatus- so I'm not overly pleased with it. Sadly, The Games of Life is a chapter away from the end. BUT NEVERTHELESS! The games shall continue in a whole new series!

Stick around after the end to find out what happened to Fred and Hannah's beginnings... the meetings... Hogwarts... Quidditch... sneaking into the kitchens to steal the Christmas ham... Vampires... Dominic... Irish grandmothers... and better than ever Frannah tension!

STAY TUNED!

* * *

><p>Hannah was in love.<p>

She was in love with teeny little baby feet that curled when she tickled the soft soles that so perfectly fit in the palms of her hands. She was in love with teeny little baby hands that eagerly grasped onto anything they could reach- whether it was the familiar golden curls, or a blinking purple tie. Hannah loved how her daughter fit so perfectly in the safety of her arms, held close with her perfect little face resting on her shoulder. She loved the warm little breaths that brushed across her neck as Darcy slept, lulled to sleep by her father's piano playing. She was in love with her daughter.

"Darcy, Sweetie," Hannah crooned one rainy afternoon to the squirming infant. "Be good while Daddy is at work!" Darcy, as usual, paid no attention and continued to watch the rain slide down the large window. The green of her eyes, so identical to her mothers, sparkled with an innocence that captivated everyone who met her.

"Beeeeee!" Daring to take her eyes off her daughter for a quick second, Hannah turned around to grin at Leonardo. The Pygmy Puff was quite taken by the newest addition, much to Hannah and Fred's relief. Fred was still cautious, and refused to let the Pygmy Puff within three feet of his little girl.

"Yes Leonardo, baby!" Hannah laughed in delight and clicked her fingers gently, enticing Leonardo closer. "You can see Darcy. Fred's not here!" Leonardo squealed in delight, bearing his tiny little canine teeth.

"Beeeee!" He screamed. Startled by the sudden noise, Darcy quickly turned her head, covered in a thick wave of red hair, towards the orange Pygmy Puff perched on her mother's lap. The tiny baby cooed excitedly, kicking her legs out repeatedly, as she always did when she got excited. Hannah smiled and stretched out on the soft blue blanket on the floor, curling around her daughter. Lifting her head onto her hand and elbow, she hovered over her baby girl while Leonardo rolled closer, ready to grab the orange fuzz ball if needed.

"You hurt that baby Leonardo and you'll be a fur scarf for Christmas!" She warned. Leonardo made a distinctive noise that Hannah perfectly understood to be a curse, and continued closer to Darcy, who was looking in awe at the ball of fur that so closely resembled Grandma Weasley's yarn.

"Eeeee!" Leonardo purred, gently tickling Darcy's toes with his long tongue. Hannah laughed as Darcy's eyes, her eyes, flung wide open in shock. The tiny baby- Hannah could never get over how much she looked like Fred- gazed down in awe at her feet, now sticky with Pygmy Puff saliva.

"Good boy Leonardo," Hannah murmured, tracing Darcy's cheek with her pinky finger. "Good boy."

Leonardo rolled up to Darcy's hands, and sat patiently as the baby girl ran her chubby little hand across the silky orange fur. Hannah smiled as Leonardo shot her a smug look.

"Shut up," she yawned, feeling her eyelids droop. Ever since Darcy was born, Hannah found herself growing more and more tired while Fred worked. But Hannah was determined to make every moment with Darcy special, considering the fact her baby girl would soon grow up into a holy terror like her father.

"Eeee!" Darcy squealed. Leonardo looked up proudly, making Hannah burst into laughter as he licked Darcy's rosy and freckled little cheeks- chubby and round, just like Hannah's were at her age.

"Leonardo, you found a friend!" She laughed. Purring contently, Leonardo snuggled into Darcy's side, soon snoring quietly. Darcy turned her head to look up at her mum in awe, clapping her hands together excitedly. Hannah rolled her eyes playfully and wrapped Darcy against her chest before standing up to walk to the windows, peering out into the rain.

"You're going to have as big of an ego as your father, no doubt," she crooned. "Won't you, little darling?" She pressed a tender kiss to Darcy's crown, smiling through a quiet hum when the little girl with flaming hair and a knack for throwing things over the kitchen cuddled into her chest, sucking gently on her fingers before falling into a sleep.

But when a distant flash caught the corner of Hannah's eye, the special moment between mother and daughter came to a quick halt. Reaching swiftly for the familiar cherry wood, Hannah narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see past the thick blanket of rain that covered the countryside.

"What in the hell?" She murmured, carefully pulling Darcy to her chest. _Flash_. This time there was no mistaking- the blinding light Hannah saw on a daily basis was coming from the oak tree in the yard, where two year prior, Fred had given her a pretty white lily before falling ten feet to the ground.

Hannah's eyes widened and a heat rose from her core to her face, blinding her in redness. How _dare_ they show up here! "Leonardo, you're on babysitting duties!" Hannah gently but swiftly laid Darcy in a tiny bassinette resting on the blanket before sprinting out the oak door, barely managing to throw on a pair of black boots. She stalked across the yard with her fists clenched.

"Fancy seeing you here, Goldilocks!" The paunchy photographer jeered at Hannah, using the nickname the tabloids had given her. Hannah flinched and considered running back to the house, but the thought of a tiny girl with her eyes and her father's cheekiness gave her the strength to face the camera man, who lifted his camera and snapped a photo of her dripping wet and madder than Professor Snape on a Monday.

"Yeah, fancy that." Hannah folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. The photographer, barely Hannah's height, smiled and revealed a mouthful of yellow gravestone teeth. His rum and cigar scented breath hit Hannah's nose at full force. "I'm going to ask you nicely, but if you don't get out of my yard by the time I count to one hundred, I am not afraid to curse your ass. Why are you taking photos of me and my child?"

"The public needs to know, Goldilocks." The photographer lifted his camera to his eye and prepared to flash again when Hannah's hand covered it. "Come on, just one photo of the kid. You'll make a poor man happy!"

"The public doesn't need to "know" anything!" She said, pointing to the house. Through the downpour of rain, she could hear a small cry emitting from the window. "Our daughter is none of their business. And you certainly don't have my permission to exploit her!" The photographer smirked again and scratched his protruding belly, accidentally releasing a button against the pressing torso.

"No can do Goldilocks. You see, that first photo of that little baby in there is worth one thousand Galleons." Hannah's stomach flipped over and her breath caught in her throat.

"You mean to tell me you're trying to sell a picture of my daughter for money?!" She yelled, whipping out her wand. The photographer nearly dropped his camera in his haste to stagger backwards.

"It's just a baby, Little Missy!" He protested. "Just a little tyke who won't know the difference!" But with those last words Hannah blasted him in the ass with a well placed stinging hex and, yelling in pain, the photographer fled. Quickly turning to flee back into the house, Hannah rushed into the doorway, not bothering to wipe the mud from her shoes before dropping to her knees to pick up the still crying Darcy.

"It's okay Sweetie," Hannah crooned, rocking the tiny baby with flaming hair against her chest. Darcy's cries quieted into sniffles when Hannah soothing stroked the nape of her neck with her damp fingers, lulling the infant into sleep once more. Leonardo cooed unhappily as a tear escaped Hannah's eye and onto her lap. "It's not fair, Leonardo," Hannah sighed, pressing herself against the couch's soft material with Darcy lying on her lap, blissfully unaware of the fame being thrust upon her. Kissing her tiny cheek, Hannah vowed to herself that Darcy would never be caught in the frantic workings of the media surrounding her family. Not if she could help it.

* * *

><p>Fred was in love.<p>

He was in love with the way Darcy's little eyes, so much like Hannah's, twinkled with delight when she saw him. He was in love with the sound of her voice, already so musical. He was in love with how she clapped her hands with excitement when he played the piano to help her sleep, and he was in love with the way she could make him laugh- whether it was by throwing her bottle on the floor after Hannah had already given it back to her for the sixth time, or whether it was when she deliberately fussed when they tried to dress her or, or even when it was how she knew just what cries would make her mother panic in just the right way. Fred was convinced she was a little Einstein. Hannah was convinced she was a little Fred.

When he came home late that evening, he was much surprised to find Hannah fast asleep on the couch with her head resting against the now fogged glass and her wand arm curled around her knees with the slender cherry wand dangling limply from her fingers.

"Darling?" He whispered quietly, walking over to shake her shoulder. He quickly realized his mistake when Hannah jerked awake and tried to hex him. Rolling to the floor rather ungracefully, he ducked his head beneath a pillow.

"Oh my god, Fred I'm sorry!" Hannah wailed, hurriedly rising to her feet. Fred groaned and sat up, taking her hand gratefully as she hauled him to his feet. "I thought you were that horrible photographer again!" His heart quickly leapt to his throat and his stomach dropped to his feet.

"Wait, photographer?" Fred quickly snapped the curtains shut and hurried to lock the door. "What photographer? Did he talk to you? Were there reporters?" He gasped as a new thought flooded his mind. "_Where's Darcy_?" He went to sprint up the stairs, but Hannah snagged his elbow and hauled him back.

"She's in her crib, and Leonardo's guarding the door!" She hopped up and down in front of Fred to reach his eyes, but he stared determinedly at the staircase with a longing in his bright blue eyes. "_Fred_!" The sudden shout finally caught his attention.

"Okay, okay I'm listening!" He snapped. Hannah glared at him. Fred blushed and nudged her with his elbow. "I'm sorry Darling. It's just…" Hannah covered his mouth with her fingers, making a gentle shushing sound.

"Fred," she whispered through a yawn, "I love you. I really do. But it's been a hell of a long day. Darcy was fussing, the photographer pissed me off, and Leonardo decided it'd be fun to use my bras as a swing again." Fred had to smother a smile. "I'm going to bed and hopefully will wake up to find out it's been a horrible nightmare… or something like that."

With a sleepy smile and kiss on the cheek, Hannah tiptoed up the stairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily before peering in at Darcy to make sure she was fully asleep before plodding into their bedroom. Fred leaned against the fridge and sighed. He rubbed his eyes wearily, wondering just how everything got so out of hand.

_It's just one bloody thing after the next_, he thought bitterly. _Next thing you know, Charlie shows up with a Veela for a wife_. But he paused and smirked at the thought. _Never mind_. A soft cry from up above snapped him to attention, and he quickly rushed up the stairs.

"Coming Darcy!" He called. "I'm home now!" Skipping the top two steps, Fred cleared the landing and poked his head into the nursery. Darcy, still squirming in her crib, looked over at her father and squealed in joy, flashing a gummy smile. Fred chuckled and tiptoed into the room, briefly stopping to admire the family photo hanging on the wall. Charlie had taken it two weeks after Darcy was born- Fred and Hannah were sitting in their living room with Darcy on their laps. Hannah had her finger pointed in the air and an intelligent comment on her lips while Fred was too busy playing peek-a-boo with the sleepy Darcy, who had her arms extended towards the sleeping Leonardo that was curled up on her mother's shoulder. Fred felt the photo represented their small family perfectly, right down to the way Hannah's back arched slightly to the way Darcy mischievously reached for the orange ball of delight.

"You've been waiting for this all day, haven't you?" Fred laughed quietly as he bent over the bars of the crib to tickled Darcy's stomach. The little girl cooed happily and grabbed onto his large hand, eagerly clutching her father's long fingers. A smile cracked across Fred's weary and freckled face.

"Of course you have," he murmured. "You're daddy's girl, aren't you?" Darcy's large green eyes flickered up to her father's face, and she smiled a cheeky little grin. Scooping her up gently, Fred rocked his little girl in his arms. "You make it all worth it, you know that?" Darcy crooned again and buried her tiny face, no bigger than the palm of Fred's hand, into his neck and sighed.

A gentle purring at the door sent Fred whirling around quickly. Leonardo, sleepily smacking his lips, rolled into the room and came to a halt at Fred's feet. He cooed contentedly and eagerly licked Fred's foot.

"Get out of here," Fred hissed, protectively shielding Darcy with his hand. But Leonardo merely smiled gummily and purred. "I mean it fuzz ball," Fred warned.

"Leeee!" Darcy suddenly squealed, grasping with her tiny fist. Fred looked at his daughter in shock.

"Did you just say what I think you did?" Fred asked in confusion. But Darcy merely cooed again and kicked her legs. Fred rubbed his eyes, assuming a lack of sleep was getting to him.

"Fred, Love, could you change Darcy for me?" A sleepy voice from down the hallway called. "I'd love you forever." Fred grinned.

"Aren't you supposed to anyways?" He called back. Hannah giggled.

"I don't know, I mean, there was that whole issue of who left Darcy at the shop the other night…" Fred scoffed and tickled his daughter's neck. The little baby giggled and clutched her father's finger tightly.

"It was George's fault, not mine!" Fred smiled when Hannah snorted indignantly. Fred wrinkled his noise, looking down at the tiny red curls covering Darcy's small head. "Darcy, you need to be changed!" He groaned. But his daughter, true to her Weasley roots, squealed proudly and yanked on her father's shaggy ginger hair.

"Yes I know you're proud of yourself," Fred retorted. Darcy cooed happily, but the moment Fred laid her onto the cool dresser, her green eyes narrowed suspiciously, and her tiny hands curled into little fists. Fred couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that face all too well. She was more like her mother than he'd admit. Her small whimpers turned into an abrupt cry. Fred's heart leapt into his chest. If there was one thing he couldn't bear, it was the sound of Darcy crying. It broke his heart to see his little girl miserable.

"No Darcy, don't cry!" He pleaded. His desperation only led Darcy's cries to escalate. Fred groaned. At his feet, Leonardo smirked and squeaked repeatedly before rolling from the room. Fred glared after him.

"Thanks for the help. Twat." He muttered angrily. Darcy continued to cry, squirming fiercely under Fred's hand. Fred looked around, desperate to distract Darcy. Finally, he grabbed a fresh diaper and stuck it on his head. Darcy stopped her howls long enough to look up at her father in shock. Fred breathed a sigh of relief. Of course- what better way to make the daughter of a Weasley Twin smile than to give her something to laugh about?

"Fred?" Hannah's startled voice echoed from the doorway. A deep blush rose to Fred's freckled face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Darling, I can explain." He scooped Darcy into his arms and tickled her little stomach before turning around. Hannah pressed her palm to her mouth, masking her crooked smile. Slowly, she lowered her hand and smirked deviously.

"I always knew you were a shithead. This just proves my theory." Fred scowled and shook his head before passing the now sleeping Darcy to her mother, who kissed the red headed little girl on her cheek.

"I'm too knackered to give you a witty retort," Fred yawned. He sat down on the carpet and promptly tipped onto his side, using Leonardo, who had followed Hannah into the room, as his pillow. Tiny and indignant squeaks echoed from below his head.

"I've been thinking-"

"I'd be worried if you weren't."

"Shut it Fred. I've been thinking, and we should consider joining Kaylee and George back at the flat." Fred popped open his right eye to glance upwards.

"What do you say, Darly? Do you want to go live with Auntie Kaylee and Uncle Georgie?" Fred teased his daughter, hopping up to tickle her feet. Hannah stiffened and glared at Fred, despite the shrieks of happiness from the baby in her arms.

"What did you just call her?" She growled through her teeth. Fred meekly stepped back and grinned wolfishly.

"Darly. Isn't a cute nickname?" He crooned to the little baby who squealed excitedly. Hannah methodically set the little girl in her crib before turning back to Fred. First there was silence. Then, the explosion.

"I WILL NOT LET MY DAUGHTER HAVE AN IDENTITY CRISIS BEFORE HER FIRST BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

><p>"The coast looks pretty clear," Fred murmured. Hannah swiftly climbed onto his back and clung to him like a monkey, entangling her legs around her husband's well defined hipbones. Fred quickly wrapped his large palms under her thighs.<p>

"No cameras today. Well this is a first," Hannah said sarcastically. Fred snorted, peering into the streets of Diagon Alley most untrustingly. Hannah looked at his reflection in the glass and frowned. "You don't look happy."

"Course I'm not happy," Fred muttered. "my family is being harassed." Hannah smiled sadly and hugged him tightly.

"They think the world of you," she whispered in his ear. Fred scoffed and shook his head. "That's all, Love."

"I don't think we deserve to be worshipped because we fought in a war. Most of us are trying to forget it." She felt her heart soften and kissed his freckly cheek, smiling when he blushed.

"I know," she murmured, gently rubbing a tiny circle along his jaw. Fred looked over his shoulder and smiled when Kaylee entered the room, carrying Darcy in her arms.

"You two are absolutely sure about this?" She asked worriedly. Fred nodded and Hannah slid off his back, holding out her arms for her daughter. Kaylee set the little girl against her mother's chest and sighed. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't either!" A new voice added. George joined Kaylee and stood behind her- in his arms, a little baby boy with reddish brown hair. Hannah doted on her nephew, especially when they learned he was not the girl they had assumed, but a chubby cheeked little boy with his father's eyes and his mother's face. "I don't like the thought of my little Imp being stuck out there with all those… vultures." He muttered in disgust, protectively leaning over to tickle Darcy's tiny feet.

"If it'll get them off our backs we are willing to do anything," Hannah replied honestly. Kaylee frowned and scooped up little Alfie, now nearly fast asleep, into her shoulder.

"Logically speaking, it'll just backfire and all of you will be in the spotlight more than ever." Fred opened his mouth to agree, but George beat him to the chase.

"Yeah, can you imagine the headlines? The sight of a Weasley Twin- though not as handsome as his identical twin, obviously- out in town with his wife and daughter? The very daughter who has been the talk of the town since before she was born?" Hannah scowled.

"It's the mystery around her that is keeping her in the spotlight more than anything," she said angrily. George ducked his head and didn't say another word. Fred reached over and took Darcy into his arms, making sure the blanket wrapped tightly around her covered her face buried into her father's chest. He sighed and held her protectively, glancing over at Hannah.

"It's now or never," he said grimly. Hannah nodded, suddenly very scared of the upcoming events.

* * *

><p>"FRED- GIVE US A SMILE WEASLEY! IT'S FOR <em>WITCH WEEKLY<em>!"

"HANNAH, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT BEING THE MOST HATED WOMAN IN THE WIZARDING WORLD? GIRLS EVERY WHERE WANT YOUR HUSBAND!"

"C'MON, NO SENSE IN HIDING THAT KID- THE WORLD WANTS TO KNOW!"

Hannah grit her teeth and clutched Fred's hand tightly, determined not to lose his grasp. Without even walking twenty paces from the shop door, a crowd of photographers and news reporters swarmed them. Flashes of light danced before her eyes as yet another photographer snapped her photo. When the lights stopped blinking, she glared at the man, and scowled even deeper when she recognized the paunchy belly and rum and cigar smell.

"Hello again Goldilocks," he jeered. Fred squeezed her hand warningly when out of the corner of his eye he saw the blonde reaching into her pocket for her wand.

"Not now," he muttered.

"FRED, DON'T BE AFRAID TO SHOW OFF THAT BABY." Fred made the point to tuck Darcy into his chest tighter. Now, the tiny girl, miraculously asleep throughout the chaos, was barely visible. Only a little hand curled around Fred's jacket lapel was visible. Hannah stumbled over the cobblestone, swearing angrily when several flashes of light caught the moment forever on film.

"Oi, Hannah, are the rumours true?" Hannah's ears could not ignore this question. Turning to face the diamond toothed reporter with an acid green quill in her hands, she paused.

"What rumours?" She asked cautiously. Fred stopped in his tracks and turned to place his hand on her shoulder, ready to Disapparate if necessary. The reporter smiled and tapped her blood red nails along her crocodile clutch.

"That you are secretly planning to start your own clothing boutique with Kaylee Weasley, and pooling your earnings together to run away to an island resort where you will discover the magical properties of coconuts in order to seduce the Minister of Magic!" Hannah blinked several times, secretly admiring the creative ingenuity of the Wizarding World.

"I could never run away to some island resort," she smiled. "Kaylee's skin is _far_ too delicate. I will not, however, rule out Antarctica." Fred chuckled in her ear as the reporter eagerly scribbled in her notebook.

"You're having too much fun with this," he grinned. Hannah smiled and pinched his bum lightly. "And far too cheeky." But the grin on his face quickly slid off when a new and drawling voice called out to him.

"What's this we hear about a paternity test, than?" The shouting died down into a quiet buzz as a new reporter- clutching a fresh quill dripping with dark red ink slid into view. Fred narrowed his eyes.

"What're you on about?" He asked darkly. The reporter smirked and ran a pale hand along his closely cropped blonde hair. Hannah quickly clutched Fred's jacket sleeve, fearing for the baby in his arms when she saw her husband tense.

"They claim you're not the father of that baby-" a collective gasp rose from the crowd, and Fred's face turned scarlet- "rumour has it, your twin brother and that lovely little blonde on your arm had a jolly time in the shop one night. Isn't it true he used to fancy her? Would you agree with me that your pretty little wife-" he shot Hannah a triumphant smirk- "is no more than a curly haired slut who would screw any of your brothers if she had the opportunity?" Hannah was shell shocked, but was more surprised when Fred calmly turned around and passed the now stirring Darcy into her shaking arms.

"Pardon me a moment, Darling." He said briskly. Turning back on his heel, Fred sprang for the reporter, and chaos ensued. Hannah's shouts mingled with the cries of the crowd around her. Fred was swearing, photographers were snapping pictures left and right, and reporters were buzzing- their ink flying as the scrawled onto their parchment the scene in front of them.

"EVERYONE SHUT IT!" From the doors of The Leaky Cauldron came the thunderous roar of Neville Longbottom, who pointed his wand threateningly at the reporters. Luna Lovegood rushed out behind him and quickly descended down the steps to lead Hannah away. They shifted nervously, and quickly scattered when Neville fired bright blue sparks into the crowd. "Fred, calm down! Let him walk away in one piece!"

Neville quickly bolted down the steps to haul the still fighting Fred off the reporter, who coughed blood into his scraped hands. Red faced and spitting with anger, Fred struggled to squirm out of Neville's strong grasp as the reporter limped away as fast as he could.

"That sorry good for nothing, low life scum, meddling-" a long stream of swear words ensued from Fred's mouth. Neville patted him on the back knowingly.

"I know Mate," he sighed. "Let it go. You've got a girl who needs you." Fred's blue eyes shot wide and he spun around to run back to Hannah- who was trembling and holding tightly to the baby girl in her arms. Luna quickly took Darcy into her arms so Hannah could rush to meet Fred's embrace.

"That was… that was…." She fought to find the words as Fred wrapped both arms around her waist, burying his face into her hair.

"The worst decision we could ever have made," he said grimly. Hannah choked back a sob and pressed her face into Fred's chest. Neville cleared his throat and beckoned towards the doors of the ever dreary looking pub.

"Step in for a pint," he said reassuringly. "My treat."

* * *

><p>"What goes on in our love life has never been, and never will be, intriguing enough to be splattered across every bloody tabloid in Diagon Alley!" Hannah spat out, stomping her foot on the ground. Luna smiled serenely and cradled Darcy, spinning slowly to make the red headed baby giggle.<p>

"She is an awfully cute baby," she crooned. "Did you know that red headed babies with green eyes are thought to have the mystical powers of the rare and endangered Fox Fairy?" As usual, everyone ignored her.

"They'll find some poor new people to bother in a month, you'll see," Neville said, patting her shaking hands gently. Fred sighed and glanced at him over the top of his Firewhiskey- with extra fire for his nerves.

"That's the problem, Mate," he said grimly. "It's bloody hard trying to raise a baby in all this. You know what it's like, you're stuck in this light just like the rest of us." Neville ducked his head and scratched his neck. Hannah crossed her arms and fought back tears. Fred looked over and his face softened.

"It'll pass, I'm sure," he quickly added, kissing Hannah on the cheek. She shrugged him off and scowled.

"I just don't get why they are so interested in us. I mean, it's a war we fought- we didn't win a beauty contest." Fred smirked arrogantly and took Darcy back into his arms, kissing her little hands.

"Speak for yourself. I overhead a couple of young lasses in the shop the other day saying- how did they say it? Oh! I was worthy of a shag and fit as hell. Apparently, I'm the sexy and charming twin while George is the flirty and charming twin." Hannah moaned comically and thumped her head on the wooden countertop.

"Oh great, just what we need- more ego boosts!" But it did the trick and a smile rose to her pale lips. Fred smirked and tickled Darcy's chin.

"I disagreed- I am _clearly_ sexier than George and twice as good at flirting!" Hannah smiled and patted him on the freckled cheek, kissing him fondly.

"Whatever makes you happy Love," she said sweetly. Neville cleared his throat.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked. Luna smiled sweetly and skipped away. Hannah ignored her and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I know what I'm going to do." When the two men looked at her in confusion, she smiled wickedly. "I'm getting a Muggle job, Fred. I can't keep working in Diagon Alley with reporters peering in the windows. I am working in a Muggle environment with Muggle people, who _don't_ know my name _or_ my story."

* * *

><p>Alright guys, one more chapter! I will spend all my night writing it until my hands are sore and my eyes are falling out of my head. I will finish this story so I can begin anew with <em>The Games Begin<em>- Hannah and Fred's beginnings from being young ickle first years until the start of the War! What more could Frannah shippers ask for?

Oh yeh- did I also mention that Dominic will be alive and kicking? Didn't think I'd forget him, would you?

I love you guys. You guys inspire me so damn much. I want to give you the best story I can.

If you'll give me the opportunity,

I'll give you that story.


End file.
